Road Trippin', or How A New Life Begins And Flows
by Mina Lisly
Summary: After five years of being abused, Clary finally finds the courage to runaway. She plans to live a new life, away from the nightmares of her past. Little does she know that this whole new life is waiting for her with open arms. {OOC AH AU} - CLACE - Humour/Drama/Romance/Family/Friendship - Beta: Shauna Kullden
1. 1 - Goodbye

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4,**

 **So, something terrible happened today, Fanfiction deleted ALL my stories! I want to cry, and die; but all I can do is ask: WHY?!**

 **Anyway, it's okay, there are more aggravating things happening in the world. So let's just take a deep breath, and go back to the beginning. I'll try uploading back all my stories (that I thankfully all kept on my tablet) and go back from the beginning, as if nothing ever happened. Let's pretend, it's the first time you're reading those stories. ㈴1㈴1**

 **So, this story is a little something I came up with as a one-shot (this chapter), but then, those characters grew on me, and I decided to give them a real whole story. If you already read this story, I still advise you to read it all over gain, because I will develop things that I didn't do in the first draft.**

 **Like most of my stories, this story will be completely OOC, with drama, and fluff, and cliffhangers (because cliffies are my babies ㈶1). If you are a fan of my other stories (you know, the one that have been deleted), I can promise you that this one won't go very dark, it's just something kind of light with just enough angst to keep it interesting.**

 **Anyway, enough chitchat, let's enjoy this first chapter, all over agai .**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 1 ~ Goodbye (2K)_**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 _Away_. Away seems like the best plan of my life. Away from that asshole that my mother brought upon our house. Away from her, and the way she pretends that everything is fine. Away from this Hell hole I was living in. And mostly, away from my old self. That poor scared little thing that I was.

I'm a whole new someone now. Or, at least, I can pretend to be. I pretend to be strong and all, even though deep down, I know that I'm all dead inside. You know. A doll that seems so pretty and nice, but which is completely empty inside.

And still, I gathered the courage to leave. I could have stayed, I should have stayed. I know I could have kept pretending that it was nothing, and that it was normal to endure all those horrible things; but my mother convinced me to go. Of course, right now she thinks that I'm sleeping, safe and sound in my bed. When I say that she convinced me to leave, I mean that her indifference did it for her.

I know she knows what happens behind the walls of my room when her stupid boyfriend comes home drunk out of his mind, but she never defended me. She pretends to be busy elsewhere. At first, I gave her the benefit of the doubt. But that was until I saw her two weeks ago, passing by my room, and silently closing the door when that creep was on top of me.

It all started five years ago. That's right. It took me five years to gather myself the courage to leave. But now, _now_ , I am free. I have been planning to run for quite a while. I happily took the little job my mother found me all the way across town, and I saved all the money; and now, I just have to walk to the next state, and start a whole new life there. Maybe I'll hitchhike for a while. I just need to save the money, as much as I can, so I can't take the bus.

I look at the road, where there is no car to see, and I shrug, keeping on longing the road, and daydreaming. You know, I have this stupid dream. I call it stupid because I know it won't come true. You know, the kind of dream you have when you're a child and you still believe in Santa. When you want so badly the latest Xbox, but you know that in the end, you'll have a Lego puzzle. Except that instead of a Xbox, I want a Dad. _My_ Dad. The one that my mother threw away of her life when she was barely pregnant with me. The poor guy doesn't even know I exist. But that doesn't stop me from hoping.

I keep on daydreaming, when I hear the motor of an engine behind me. I stop, internally debating if I should risk hitchhiking, after all; but then, my feet decide for me. They are too tired now to put up with my worries. I spin on myself, settling properly my heavy bag on my shoulders, and I nervously hold my thumb up, half hoping that the driver won't stop. Please don't stop. Please, don't. … Aaaand he's stopping.

The driver rolls the window of his Jeep down, and look at me up and down, a smirk on his face as he says: "Need a lift?"

"No. I was just stretching my thumb on this deserted road," I sarcastically reply, rolling my eyes at the dumb question. The guy chuckles and invites me with a small move of his head:

"Hop on. At least I can drop you at the next bus station, or something."

I start walking around the car when I start thinking that behind his annoyingly charming smirk, the guy might be a serial killer. It's not that I fear death, it's more that I fear the pain that can come _before_ it. I look at the Jeep, trying to see if it fits that stereotypical serial killer description, but I'm too lame in cars to really know. All I can tell is that the car is nice to look at and that it is a Jeep.

"Serial killers don't look as good as me," He says from his open window, and I scoff at his vanity. I'm sure Narcissus showed more modesty the day he saw his own reflection. But still, I get into his car, against all odds.

" _Finally_ ," He heaves when I close the passenger door.

I don't reply anything, not even a polite thank you; and I buckle up my seatbelt, all the while feeling his gaze on me. I repress a shiver, thinking that all men are pigs; and though it is extremely hot, I keep my jacket on. Wouldn't want Narcissus to think I'm trying to seduce him, or something.

He doesn't say anything, and ignites the motor of his car, letting a weird silent grow between us. For a mile, two miles, three miles, he doesn't say anything, and I keep my arms stubbornly crossed over my chest, my knees brought to it . I do feel that more than a few times, he glances at me, a slight frown on his face. But I stay incredibly silent. I've always been good at this game. Staying silent while shit happened to me. So how hard could it be to stay silent when awkward was happening?

"Okay. No offence, but you look like you're going to jump off the first bridge you'll encounter," He suddenly says, his eyes on the windscreen, though I know he glanced at me a few seconds ago.

"Because I'm a girl, and I hitchhiked alone?" I snarl, and he chuckles again. _Geez_. It's like he doesn't understand sarcasm. That, or he really likes being put back at his place. Meaning far away from my business.

"No," He says, his seriousness suddenly back. "Because your eyes are as empty as the desert of Sahara."

"Well, in that case, I'm completely alright. Many beings live in that desert. Nomads, snakes, camels, scorpions, and so on. You're going to have to think of a better metaphor," I point out, a small smirk growing on my lips.

"What would you have said, then?"

"I would have said that my eyes are as empty as Sarah's stomach," I proudly say, and he turns his head to me, asking:

"Sarah as in 'sterile Sarah, wife of Abraham' Sarah?" I nod, and he rolls his eyes, muttering: "Of course, I had to pick up a crazy religious fan."

I chuckle and explain: "It's just because in the end, she still got pregnant. So, it means there's still hope."

He turns his head back at me, surprised by my statement and I look away, feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare. "So, you're an optimist," He says, his eyes back on the road, and I shrug. It's not that I'm an optimist, it's just that I don't want to let myself be brought down by the shits that happened in my life.

"And where do you think this hope that will fill your eyes, is?" He ask, and I automatically reply:

"Next state."

I know that my father used to live there. Okay, it was seventeen years ago, when I was still an embryo in my mother's stomach, but that's still a beginning. And I have his name. So maybe I'll find him, and if not, at least, I will share the state where he used to live.

As the scenery starts being more than empty nothing, the guy suddenly stops his car, and turns his head to look at me. I automatically lean a little backward, and his eyes silently analyse my gesture. I'll need to work on my composure. For an agonising long minute, he says nothing; and then, he looks for something in his pockets. When he finds what he was looking for, he gives me a little card and says:

"Just in case you feel lonely in this state, and you need company. Or if you're feeling blue. Don't let the wrath and bitterness take over you, and call me."

"Are you telling me that you're my angel Gabriel?" I ask with a mocking tone, understanding his reference; and he chuckles (I think he chuckled way too much in my presence).

"I'm far from being an angel. I just don't want you to jump."

"I won't," I promise, because I know that I won't. If I didn't give into suicide for the past years, now that I am free won't be the beginning of any morbid thoughts.

I glance around, and as I see that I can walk on my own to civilisation, I open the door, saying thank you. I'm about to clack the door shut, when he prevents me from doing so, and ask me: "Your name?"

"My name?" I dumbly repeat, because sometimes I can be very stupid.

"In exchange for the lift. Just your name. It doesn't have to be your full name."

I hesitate a little, but then I decided that my name, just my first name, won't be able to do any damage in his hands: "Clary."

He smiles at that. He doesn't smirk, he _smiles;_ and then he tells me: "Have a great life filling your eyes with hope, Clary."

I nod, hesitating in asking his name in exchange. I mean, it's curtosy, right? But before I can decide myself, he closes the door and drives away. So I put my backpack on my back and look at the city rising afar, smiling at it.

New life, here I come.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **So, here it is, this first chapter of 'Road Trippin'. The identity of the driver is kept secret in purpose, which is why I didnt describe him. But still, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, wether you're reading for the first time, or you're reading the story all over again.**

 **And, since I'm reading this story all over again, I decided to tell you my little thoughts on each chapter (since I ask you all the time, I think I can at least give you that)**

 **~ For this chapter, what I was mostly aiming for was to show a Clary that is willing to go on with her life, no matter what horrible things happened to her in her past. She is still scared, but she's looking forward to her life, and this is something I like very much in people, the ones who don't let life get them down. Also, I wanted a little suspense in who can be the driver and on what impact or relationship he will have with Clary.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	2. 1 - Beer & Cupcakes

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **How are you doing?**

 **~ So this is a little personal message to the people who already read this story, and doing it all over again. Thank you. THANK YOU for baring with me, for hitting those little 'follow' and 'favourite' buttons. I know it seems like nothing to you, but it means a lot to me. And also thank you for those who took the time to review all over again. It's always encouraging to see that people appreciate your work. ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 2 ~ Beer & Cupcakes (2,3K)_**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

I love my life. I love this state, and I love my life. This state is the best thing that could have had ever happened to me. Okay, I wasn't thinking so at first. I mean, little sixteen-weak-looking-girl … things were hard first. I had problems finding a flat, a job, a life. For the two first weeks, I slept in the streets, desperately thinking that it was all worth it. And it was. Because now, I have my little apartment, a job in a fancy bar, and my life finally on tracks.

All I needed, was a fake ID. So now, I'm nineteen. I'm sweet and smiling nineteen years old Clary Fray (yeah, I'm not stupid enough to keep that awful family name that would only keep reminding me of that awful part of my life). I'm that friendly neighbour who helps Mrs Herondale with her groceries. I'm that perfect tenant who never pays late her rent to Mr Bane. I'm that perfect employee who works for the Pandemonium bar.

I've been working for Kaelie for two months, now. She's like the best boss ever. She doesn't really pry into my life. And she actually lets me do my fun on little cupcakes. She even promised to help me build a solid basis of customers for my project. Hence the cupcakes in her bar, because before me, Kaelie never sold a single cupcake in her life.

"Clary?" Kaelie asks, startling me out of my thoughts about this marvellous start I have in this new state. She looks really annoyed, and I feel like I'm going to be fired? Please, don't be that. _Please_.

"I know you're supposed to finish in five minutes, but I need to run to the bank. Can you stay an extra hour?"

"Sure," I say, relieved. I should really stop expecting the worst for my life. Life is good now. I should just learn to enjoy it. Kaelie smiles, clearly happy that I don't mind staying. But really, it's not like I have a life outside of work. I do visit Mrs Herondale twice a week but I've already seen here yesterday, so it's okay.

"It's usually really calm at this time anyway," She says, putting her coat on. "I doubt you'll even have a customer. I just need someone to stay in. Just sit there and draw tomorrow's cupcakes, maybe?"

"Okay," I assure her, knowing that my patterns are already ready in my head. I'll probably do some cleaning. Yeh, I'm a little OOC on this one. Kaelie walks to the door, holding tightly her purse against her, and she says:

"Thanks. I won't be long."

"Go, and stop stressing," I press her, waving her away.

Kaelie chuckles, and leaves; so I get on a stroller to clean the shelves. Off the dust goes. Do you think I should start singing like Snow-White? That'd be weird, wouldn't it? As I try to reach a particular far away spot (because I'm such a short little thing), I almost loose my balance, and so I glance around to be sure no one saw that embarrassing moment.

But that's not my luck. There's a blond man outside, staring at me with shock as I am still balanced on the stroller on one foot. I'm looking at the man, frozen, and slowly he tears his gaze from me to enter in the bar.

As he does so, I immediately imagine him doing some important work because he's dressed all nice. Suit and tie, with the briefcase and all. He sets the briefcase on the counter, and I get down the stroller as he asks:

"A beer, please."

"Sure," I say, happy that he doesn't bounce on the fact that I almost fooled myself by dying in the most ridiculous way. I walk to the counter, and start pouring him a beer, feeling his gaze constant on me. I won't say that he's creepy, because I don't feel that creepy/awkward vibe. I'd just say that it's uncomfortable.

I give him his beer, and he slowly starts to drink it as I'm trying not to congratulate myself with that magnificent foam I made. I mean look at all that foam, nice and firm. I'm the master of foams. _Clary, you should really stop whatever drug you take._

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" The guy suddenly asks me, and I plaster my best smile. It's not the first time people ask me that. Kaelie asked me that when I applied, but my new ID played the rest for me. My ID and the fact that she's super nice. I'm sure she suspects that I'm not really nineteen, but she probably prefers pretending that way.

"How old do you think I am?" I ask back, doing my best to feel that perfect nineteen that I'm supposed to be. He longly stares at me, as if he's internally deliberating about something; and then, he confidently says:

"Sixteen. You'll probably turn seventeen in seven months, or so."

I must say that I'm a little surprised, people aren't usually that precise. Did he see my birth certificate, or something? Especially since he's right. To the month. That's freaky. Is he working for Secret Services, or something? But I don't let it startle me, and I confidently reply with my best lie:

"Well, I'm nineteen. People always think I'm younger than I actually am. Which is good. When I'll be fifty, I'll look thirty."

His eyes longly look at me, boring holes into my very soul, and at that very moment, we both know that I'm lying and that he knows it. I can only hope he'll let it go. _Please, let it go._ I like it in here, I don't want to have to start a whole new life somewhere else.

"Did your family move here?" He asks, his eyes still steady on me, and I can't help but notice how often he looks at my hair. Maybe I have a bug in it, or something. Still, I narrow my eyes at the man and defy him:

"Because I'm a girl, I can't take care of myself?"

That makes him chuckle and softly shakes his head, and I notice that when he smiles, he has a dimple on his chin. I always dreamed of having dimples, but nope. I'm boring me. He sips a little in his beer, and I busy myself in some new cleaning. Yeah, I'm really obsessed. I should probably open a new company of cleaning with Mr Clean. The Bald and the Red. The _Breld_. Something like that.

"Are you planning on staying here?" He asks as I'm fantasising about the logo of my future new brand. The Breld _will_ happen. Even if only in my mind. I shrug at his question, and tell him:

"I don't know. Maybe. It depends."

"Of?" He insists, and strangely, I don't think it's creepy. I mean, I should, he's a stranger and all. But nope. Maybe it's because he seems so nice. And the dimple. I'm such a sucker for dimples. That's sad, I'll end up in the bottom of a river because I thought a guy had a nice dimple. _Pathetic_ , I'm telling you.

"I'm planning on opening my own bakery," I tell him, trying not to sound too childish, because if the Breld is a stupid joke in my mind, my bakery is a real dream that I wish to see come true. "So, if I can find a place in the area, I'll stay."

"You bake?" He says, clearly surprised, and so I give him a leftover cupcake. I was going to bring it to Mr Bane, but he can do with one day without cupcakes. I could give him the one I kept for Mrs Herondale, but it's not like she has many years ahead her. She should enjoy every single one as if it was her last. So if she wants a cupcake, I'll make damn sure she has her cupcake.

I can see how his eyes linger on the frosting, and so I internally grin. I'm not so interested in the baking, but more in the frosting. Because I love that shit, and also because I love trying different things with it. Today, I made cupcakes with trial things related. I heard there was this big ass trial happening today, and so it inspired me. And the one the man has in his hands is with the Scale of Justice.

He smiles at the cupcake, not daring eating it (I don't want to brag, but I get that a lot. Even Kaelie refused to eat my first cupcakes because they were too 'pretty'), and at this moment, Kaelie herself comes back from the bank. She smiles at me, and beams:

"Clary, I'm back. I'm setting you free."

When I'm telling you she's the best. She looks attentively at the man, and winks at me, making me roll my eyes. Strangely, since I started working here, I had quite a few customers who asked for my number, but like Hell that would ever happen. It's not because I'm trying to forget about my previous shitty life that it means I actually do forget. I still have nightmares, and I'm so scared of seeing my face on a carton milk one morning. But so far, I've been lucky.

I'm already taking off my apron when the man asks: "Can I ask you something weird?"

"Sure."

"Can I touch your hair?"

" _What_?" I yelp, completely not expecting this. Yes, _this_ is weird! Even for a nice dimple-guy.

"It just seems so soft," He explains in a defensive tone, and I google at him as I try to understand:

"Are you a fetishist? Or a voodoo priest?"

"To be those, I'd need a lock of your hair," He smirks, and the dimple is back. And it's actually the dimple that makes me agree on it.

He smiles and brings his hand to my hair, twirling it around his fingers as I try to think that this is totally normal. Which is completely not! This is the most awkward thing I ever did in my whole life of awkward. When he finally finishes, I rush to the lockers to take my coat because like I said, it was awkward, and when I'm back I see with relief that he's gone.

Kaelie smirks tame as she cleans the spot he was sitting at, and she asks me: "Did he give you his number?"

" _What_? No! Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm just saying that a guy who leaves such a tip for a beer that he barely touched, wants to get in your pants."

"Don't be so gross," I tell her. If I was listening to Kaelie, every guy who walks in this bar wants to get in my pants. Or in her pants. Or both. She says that she should hire a brunette waitress so we could fulfil every guys fantasy. But yeah … I know that this won't be the case for me.

I understand what guys could see in her. She is very beautiful with her long thick blond hair, and her magnificent blue eyes. She actually looks like a human Barbie. She's tall, with all the right curves, and a pretty smile that always reach her eyes. She's nice and pretty, she's Kaelie.

"The bill talks by itself," She grins, waving the green paper bank in front of me, and I take it from her hands only to realise that it's a awfully big tip. Even the Queen of England wouldn't be so generous for a simple beer that barely cost $4.

"Oh my God! It's Benjamin Franklin!" I cry out. I mean, it's freaking $100. It's a lot for a beer. I feel like such a dirty whore, right now.

"That's what I was saying," Kaelie says before she adds with a playful smile: "You know, he's the DA. You should try to be nice for once, and then tell me how it is with lawyers."

"He's the DA?" I repeat, and when Kaelie nods, I strongly state: "Well, he's not getting in my pants."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ I know, we have another nameless guy without any description of him, but yes, it is done in purpose. Because I'm a little evil and I want to make you wait a little more. Just until next chapter. It's not too long, is it?**

 **~ So, who was the driver? And who was the guy in the bar?**

 **~ About this chapter, I mostly wanted to show that Clary managed to build herself a life that she loves. She didn't need anyone to do so, just herself, and she likes her life like that. She's not a damsel in need, she's a person who's working on becoming a strong and independent person by her own, without anyone's help. And this is something that I want you to keep that in mind when you keep on reading this story.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	3. 1 - The DA & the ADA

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **How are you doing? I hope that this week was good for you and that you are ready to fully enjoy your weekend. Tell me all about it.**

 **~ So this is a little personal message to the people who already read this story, and doing it all over again. Thank you. THANK YOU for bearing with me, for hitting those little 'follow' and 'favourite' buttons. I know it seems like nothing to you, but it means a lot to me. And also thank you for those who took the time to review all over again. It's always encouraging to see that people appreciate your work. ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 The District Attorney and his Assitant (2,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

I walk inside the building of the tribunal, amazed by its architectural beauty. I love how they made it look like a Ancient Greek building, it makes me feel like I am somehow wiser just by being in the building. It is so … _grandiose_. To be honest, I am completely amazed by the fact that people managed to make something look so beautiful and yet ancient at the same time. There's even a quote wrote in Acient Greek, though I have no idea what it's saying and what it is about. Probably something about Justice, since we're in a tribunal.

Shyly, I make my way to the receptionist; and I ask for the DA's office, holding tightly an envelope in my hands. In it I put the outrageous tip, along with a note that I hope will be taken as nice, explaining to him that I am not that kind of girl. You know, the kind who will open her legs because a nice looking man tipped her well. Does this actually happen in real life? I thought it was only in bad movies.

I mean, I'm not overreacting, right? Kaelie thinks I should just let it go, but I want to make a statement. I don't want him to come back, thinking I owe him some kind of thanks because of his 'generous' bill. I guess I would have been more like Kaelie, I wouldn't have minded that a nice looking man shows interest in me, but I'm not. First of all, he's old enough _to be my dad_. Second, even though he looks nice, I really don't see myself starting anything with anyone.

The receptionist is some kind of blond girl who seemed to have never smiled in her life. She narrows her grey eyes at my request, and I'm about to tell her that it is my right as a citizen to see the District Attorney; when a masculine voice echoes with surprise behind me: " _Clary_?"

I turn, recognising this voice among a thousand, and there stands Narcissus in front of me. I didn't notice that when we were in the car, but he is _really_ tall! I mean, I know I am small; but _this_ tall should be forbidden. It's not like he needs that attention. He already stands out with his good looks, so why does he have to be tall as well? Can't he have at least _one_ physical flaw?

I mean, he really looks … perfect. Tall, with a perfect symmetrical angular face, and perfect features that every male model would damn his soul to have, and perfect golden skin that perfectly echoes his perfect blond hair and perfect hazelnut eyes. How many times can you say perfect about another human being? Because I think I used this word one too many times, here. He doesn't even have the scorny apparence that lawyers stereotypically have. He really has no flaws, that stupid idiot!

"Oh …" I say, and I try really hard to put a name on his face. But I can't recall what his name is? _Wait_ , he actually never said it! And now, I'm standing stupid in front of him as his golden eyes are boring holes into my soul. I do my best to appear extra confident as I teasingly add: "My favourite serial killer."

That was nicely saved. I'm the best. I mean, it's smooth. He can't really say that I don't know his name with that, can he? Well, his smirk says otherwise. He closes the little distance between us so it doesn't seem strange that we're talking to one another feet away; and then, he states the obvious:

"You don't remember my name."

"You didn't really give it to me," I point out with annoyance. Because really, he's saying this as if it's my fault that I don't know his name. I gave him mine, he didn't. So its completely his fault. Stupid pretentious blond.

"That's why I gave you the card," He tells me with a victorious smirk, and I inwardly face palm myself. This is how stupid I can get. _Really_? Thank god I'm not blond! This would have been really awful for me. Being stupid _and_ blond.

Narcissus strains his hand to me so I can shake it, and he confidently says: "I am Jace."

"Sounds a lot like Just About to Cease Everyone's life," I retort, staring at his hand but not shaking it.

 _Jace_ doesn't say anything at my lack of civilities. He just shoves his hand in his pocket as if nothing, trying not to make it awkward between us, which I actually appreciate a lot. It's very thoughtful not to point out my rudeness of refusing to shake his hand. Jace actually enters in my game and playfully says:

"Don't tell anyone." I smirk at him, and put my forefinger on my lips to promise him my silence. Jace seems grateful; and then, he glances around as he asks me: "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the DA," I tell him, hoping that he would be more helpful and less judgemental than the receptionist. Jace raises an eyebrow at me, and I internally curse. He _really_ can't have one single physical flaw. I mean he just managed to raise only one eyebrow. Curse on narcissistic good looking blonds! _Especially_ the ones with the one eyebrow trick, down their sleeves.

"You're in luck …" He starts with a smirk, and I know that he's about to trick me. He's going to pretend that he's the DA, and so I immediately stop him:

"You're a serial killer, you _can't_ be the DA."

"What a better cover?" He teases, and I actually agree with him. Who would suspect a DA to be a serial killer? Not me, for sure.

Jace takes a card out of his pocket and shows it to me so I can read on it: **_Jace Wayland, Assistant District Attorney_**. Below his name, are his professional details with the address of his office and his phone number; and above all those contact informations, there is the drawing of a little scale of Justice.

"I'm his assistant," He informs me, his smirk still lingering on his lips; and I roll my eyes at this trick that fate just played on me.

"Of course you are," I mutter, more to myself than to him. _Really_? Why did fate had to make me meet Jace again, as the assistant of the awkward guy who awkwardly touched my hair and gave me an outrageous tip? I would be very happy with never seeing either of them, ever again. _Yup, yup, yup_. I'll bake my cupcakes and forget all about those blonds who are making my life awkward. Just when my life was starting to be so good.

As I'm suddenly illuminated by an epiphany, I give Jace the envelope in one brusk movement, doing my best not to touch him; and I ask him: "Can you give your boss this?"

"Is it a bomb?" He questions with a playful tone, making me chuckle a little. Okay, maybe he's annoyingly perfect looking, but at least, he has enough humour to not be obfuscated by me thinking that he's a serial killer. And so, I tease back:

"You're the professional killer, you tell me."

Jace takes the envelop to his face, and sniffs it. If this isn't creepy! Then, he smirks at me and triumphantly says: "Seems more like, you owe me a favour."

I narrow my eyes at him, cursing myself for not having dealt with the receptionist after all; and he tells me: "Let's grab a beer, sometimes."

"I don't drink," I darkly reply, all notion of play gone from my voice.

When I told Kaelie that I didn't drink, she looked at me as if I was coming from Mars. I mean, I applied to waiter in a bar when I wouldn't drink a single drop of alcohol. But the thing is, I don't want to become like any of them. My Mom used to not drink, but then, she fell into that nasty habit, following _him_ into that fall down to Hell. So now, even if I know how to handle drunk people better than anyone, I still do my best to avoid them in my personal life. I just _can't_ go through that again.

Jace silently studies my face before he argues: "We don't have to go for a drink. We can just hang out as two people who met on the road, and who want to know each other better."

 _Oh my God_! Is he asking me out on a _date_? This is so awkwardly awkward. Why does it have to happen to _me_? Maybe I should run out of this building screaming like a banshee. I mean, _really_? _Me_? Going on a date? With the ADA, nonetheless. Can you think of something even more unrealistic. It's like saying that my shitty life never scarred me in any way. _Ridiculous_.

"I don't do …" I warily start, but he holds his hand up and tells me:

"I'm not asking for a date. I'm asking to spend time with you so I can forget about those two months where I thought I left a depressed young girl alone to jump off a bridge."

"I told you I wouldn't jump," I reason, because he makes me sound like a damsel in distress. I was good with my life when I met him. I was starting to live for real. So of course, I wouldn't jump. I knew that back then, and I even did tell him so.

Jace passes a hand in his hair, and it messes a little with the neatness of his perfect blond lawyer hair. His tawny eyes longly look at me before he says with a smile echoing in his voice:

"And I guess that's why you didn't call."

We stare at one another, and I can feel his eyes _inside me_. It's like he's searching my soul or something. And it makes me feel … weird. I don't know … I think I just don't like people looking into my soul. Especially since Jace seems so … I don't know. He seems perspective.

There's a weird and awkward silence growing between us, before he clears his throat, and tells me: "I tell you what, I finish at eight tonight. If you're interested in spending some fun time with a serial killer, come and pick me up."

I nod, already thinking that I am _so_ not going to come back tonight. I mean, there is a reason why I refused to give my number to all the guys who asked for it at the bar, and this reason is the exact same why I will not befriend with the nice looking and funny blond serial killer in front of me. _Him_.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **This is a very particular piece, where there would be a third person point of view (because I'm the author, and I like it better like that㈶1㈶1)**

 **.**

With a small smile, Jace walked into his boss's office, his thoughts still on the young redhead. The fact that she unexpectedly showed up in the tribunal just as he was walking through the front corridor was miraculous. He was not going to lie to himself, the image of her getting off of his car at the city borders had haunted his mind on a few occasions. He never really obsessed about her, but he thought of her enough times to recognise her directly when he saw her earlier.

He had to admit, the city life seemed to suit her. The very faint flame of life that he saw sparkle with difficulty in her green emeralds, was now a burning fire. She also seemed less skinny, and her skin was more luxurious. And this new aura of self contentment was making her more appealing to Jace.

With a very eloquent and theatrical gesture, Jace dropped the envelop that Clary entrusted with him on the District Attorney's desk, covering the file Valentine Morgenstern was working on. With a scowl on his face, and an eyebrow up, the older lawyer looked at his assistant, silently interrogating about the meaning of this.

Jace shrugged, keeping his smile for himself as he lightly explained as if nothing: "This was just dropped for you at the reception."

With a little curiosity about the content of the letter, Jace watched his mentor open the envelop, curiosity also clear on his features. For an instant, Jace saw Valentine frown his strong eyebrows before he saw something on Valentine's face than he never saw in this office: _a smile_. A frank smile coming from his heart. The kind of smile Jace only saw on Valentine's face when Lilith was around.

'Dear _Mister District Attorney,_

 _Though I appreciate the value of your gesture, I am not sure that I appreciate the morals behind it; and so I am returning to you this bill that had no place to do on the counter._

 _I know that you must think that, since I let you touch my hair (which I never should have let you do in the first place), I will let you touch more of me, but I do not work like that._

 _I am sorry that you got the wrong idea about me and thought that my talking to you was interested, because it wasn't. I am working in that bar to pay my rent and save for my bakery, not to meet guys, or sugar daddies. And to be honest, I find it rather insulting that, after having this nice talk we had this afternoon, you would think that of me. I am a good girl, with a good education; not a loose easy going girl as you assumed so._

 _Anyway, keep the bill, because I am sure that you will have a better use of it in another bar._

 _The redhead from this afternoon.'_

After reading the letter several times, Valentine let a small smile creep on his face as hope lit up his heart even more than it did this afternoon.

"It's creepy to see you smile like that. You look _happy_ ," Jace pointed out with a small tease, and Valentine waved it off, knowing that he used his young Assitant to a sterner face.

After a last reading of the letter, Valentine folded the paper and kept it preciously in his vest pocket; before glancing at the time. When he realised that it was already six in the afternoon, he inwardly cursed and took out of his pocket the little vial where he saved a hair of the young girl he saw in the afternoon. A single long curly red hair that he stole from her head in an impulsive move. Just have a proof of what he already knew in his guts, and in his heart.

With weariness, Valentine rubbed his forehead, wondering how he would be able to do what he had intend to do, when he remembered the presence of his promising assistant. "Are you busy, tonight?"

"Actually, I am," Jace confidently said, and just by the young man's tone, Valentine knew that he had a date night planned.

"Then, you're free," Valentine told him, before he gave Jace sealed vial in which there was Clary's hair, and he explained to the young lawyer: "I just need you to drop this to the lab. I want the results first thing in the morning."

Valentine watched Jace hesitate on taking the vial, the two of them that he was asking a personal favour; and so he insisted: "I know it's off cases. And I know that it usually takes longer. I don't care how you do it, just bring me the results tomorrow. Bring them, or don't come back at all."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ We finally know who was who. I changed a very few things in this chapter, because I think it flows better that way. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ By the way, are you guys following Shadowhunters? What do you think of it? Who fell in love with Alec like I did?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	4. 1 - On the Tribunal

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ Yay! I finally have a beta! Her name is Shauna Kullden, and she is very sweet to beta this story for me.**

 **~ Thank you so much for sticking with me over a story that many of you already read. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Wether it's new, or wether it's all over again. Thank you for reviewing, following and hitting that favourite button. I know it seems like nothing to you, but it means a lot to me. THANK YOU ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4** **: On the Tribunal's Forecourt (1,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

I am _so_ not going to see that narcissistic blond serial killer. There is no way that I will be going to pick him up tonight. I will probably just call Kaelie so I can work tonight, just so I can have a real excuse to not see him. I mean, _really_? Me, going out with this ridiculously good-looking ADA?Especially when you know where I come from?! I mean, that's ridiculous, right?

But … isn't it rude of me to refuse seeing him when he helped me out twice? He gave me a lift, saving me hours of walking and he facilitated my escape from an awkward conversation with the DA by giving him the envelope with the outrageous tip. So I guess that I should be kind of grateful. Just out of courtesy, right?

And besides, he did say it was just to get to know each other. That's how we make friends, isn't it? We grab something to eat, and talk about each other. But what if he asks about me? I don't want to talk about me or my past. I don't even want to _think_ about my past. _Argh_ , this is so stupid. Socialising with the opposite sex is so complicated and upsetting.

Girls are easy, they always talk about themselves; I just have to listen. But guys … They actually expect you to talk. At least, that's what I've seen and read in movies and books. Guys expect you to do the talking. Maybe I should propose that we watch a movie. Then, I won't have to talk at all- or study his perfect face. But then again, what if he thinks that it's an invitation for him to feel me up in the dark of the theatre? I mean, that's what guys do at cinemas, don't they? They try to feel women up. _Ugh_! This is so confusing! Why do I have such bad luck? Where is my fairy godmother?

Okay, Clary. Take a deep breath and stop whining like a baby, this won't solve anything. Just go on with it. You were the one saying that you didn't want your messed up past to prevent you from living your new life to the fullest- and you were the one thinking that you should stop talking to yourself like you were two distinct people inside of yourself!

With a deep breath through my nose, I walk out of the restroom where I had locked myself in and quickly throw on a hoodie. I glance at the clock and realise that I'm late. Not that I live far from the tribunal, but still, Jace is supposed to finish at eight, and it's almost eight already. Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't go. You know what? I won't rush there. I'll just simply walk, and see how it goes. I guess I probably won't see him there, since I'm late, anyway.

I keep on debating whether Jace will be in front of the imposing building or not, when I finally get there; and _oh surprise_ , he's not there. I'm not even disappointed, just slightly annoyed. I mean, I'm not _that_ late, it's only ten past eight. It means that he didn't really want to get to know me after all. It's okay. It means I'll probably never see him or his boss again, so all this indecision and awkwardness I felt today was a waste. Either way, it's gone now and I'm good.

I turn around, considering the idea of checking on Kaelie to see if she needs help at the bar. But, as I make my way to the shop-he seemingly materializes out of thin air, creepily. Okay, it's not that creepy. He's rather far away, and his eyes full of laughter, as he says: "You would be such an easy victim. You should consider turning it into your bread maker."

"That'd be stupid. If I'm a victim of a serial killer, I won't need to really find a job, now, would I?" I tease and he smiles, revealing his perfectly white teeth. I tell you, this man (or his body) doesn't know the meaning of the word 'physical flaw'. Even his teeth are perfect!

As he walks to me, I actually pay more attention to his clothes than to his features and seeing him all nicely dressed up makes me realise that I've never actually seen a lawyer in my life. I've seen them on TV, always wearing dark suits like his, but I've never seen a lawyer in real life. And seeing him wearing his nice suit makes me suddenly very aware of my appearance.

I didn't really think this through properly. I didn't even check in the mirror to make sure that I had no bits of food stuck between my teeth! I must look like a mess- especially compared to him! I mean, I didn't sleep much last night (for the same recurrent reason that are my nightmares) which means that I must have humongous bags under my eyes. I struggled with my hair this morning, and finally gave it up as a lost cause- and tied it up in a bun. Some loose tendrils of my red hair have gotten loose after this long day, and they frame my face. And I'm just wearing black jeans with a dark blue hoodie. So much for being classy. I probably look like a hobo next to Jace. I'm telling you, my fairy Godmother forgot about me!

Jace cuts me off frommy internal struggle. "So, what do you want to do? Did you actually get to visit the city, yet?"

Like I have the time to do anything for pleasure. I mean, I kind of lived in the streets for two weeks, and then buried myself in work and keeping company to Mrs Herondale. Mostly because I dread being on my own. How many times did I end up jumping in the middle of the night because of a tiny creak or any other sound in my apartment? How many times did I wake up in tears because of repressed memories? How many times did I give myself a pep-talk, facing the mirror? Too many times to count.

But of course, I don't say anything: I just shrug at that, though I notice that even if he walked closer to me, he's not standing too close. Jace smirks at my vague response, and he tells me: "I know the perfect place for a serial killer to take you."

"So, it's the perfect place where I shouldn't follow you, then," I retort, trying to be playful, but I can't stop my voice from wavering a little. The way he said those words made it look like he was thinking of a remote and secluded place. Not something I ever want to do. Especially with someone, (no matter how ridiculously good-looking and nice they may seem) whom I wasn't familiar with.

He shakes his head a little, a small frown marring his beautiful visage; but before any of us can say anything else, my embarrassing/annoying/stupid stomach grumbles. Stupid tummy! It couldn't do that when I was still at home! I want to die as Jace literally laughs at me, throwing back his head. Then, he says with a tiny smirk:

"It seems that your stomach already knows where I want to take you."

I blink a little for the time to down the innuendo, and I can't help but smile. If he wants us to grab food, it means that I'll eat. And mostly, it means that there'll be heaps people around. So, he won't be able to torture me and kill me. I mean, maybe he's not joking and that he's really a serial killer( a damn sexy one). You know, the honest kind who warns you ahead so you could run; but you don't because you don't believe that he can be a murderer.

I mean, you never know.

"Food, it is," I say, and he tilts his head toward the main avenue so we could walk to the place where I'll be able to tame the monster inside my tummy.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Haha, I had to put that 'ridiculously good-looking' line. I don't know why, but it cracks me up. Do you know which movie this line comes from?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	5. 1 - Java Jones

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I have been thinking lately, and I feel that it is not fair for the guests who don't have any notification to know when a story had been updated. So, this is me telling you that the update of my stories will be done between Friday night and Sunday night (UK time). Sometimes there will be several updates of the same story, if I'm not too busy, and if my Beta isn't too busy as well. Don't forget that two persons are beyond each stories, now. The writer, and the editor. ㈴1**

 **~ So, one of the guest reviewers (Yumna) asked about the epilogue, and I am so very sorry, but you will have to bear with me. Like I already said, there will be changes in this story, and those changes will have an impact on the epilogue. So I can't give you that. I am very sorry, but I will do my best to not take too long to update. Don't hesitate to remind me, because sometimes, I get a little wrapped up on other stories (including the one that s my second book), and I tend to forget what I updated, and what I didn't updated.**

 **~ And as for the 'really ridiculously good-looking', it comes from the movie Zoolander Though to be honest, I stopped at the middle of it, because I didn't find it that funny.**

 **~And of course, I thank my Beta Shauna Kullden for** **editing this chapter, and going over my little mistakes.**

 **~ Thank you so much for sticking with me over a story that many of you already read. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Wether it's new, or wether it's all over again. Thank you for reviewing, following and hitting that favourite button. I know it seems like nothing to you, but it means a lot to me. THANK YOU ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5** **: Java Jones (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

"So? How is life in here?" Jace asks me, and I shrug, pretending to be over concentrated on my menu. Which is totally stupid, because I know I'll take the veggie extra large burger. I mean, as soon as I saw it on the menu, I knew I'd take it. It looks so feeaking delicious. What can I say? I'm such a fatty. I love food, and screw you if you don't like it. I've been deprived of it long enough in my life.

"Do you like it in here?" Jace insists, and I shrug again, though I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is genuinely concerned. With reluctance, I put my menu down (I've been hiding behind it for more than half an hour, I can't pretend any longer) and look at the blond man in front of me, once again annoyed by his perfection. I mean, if I recall properly, _women_ are supposed to be super gorgeous, and men rather mundane, not the other way around!

I swiftly dismiss this thought out of my head and decide to be a little more talkative. After all, I won't make any friends if barely say a word. "I don't know. I've been rather busy, and so I haven't been out so much."

Jace's expression barely changes, his eyes withholding what he's really thinking, and it makes me wonder: Maybe it's a bad decision to try befriending a lawyer. He'll probably see right through me and denounce me to the authorities as soon as he realises that I'm a runaway. Yeah- I should have stayed home.

"Did you find a job?" Jace asks, his brows furrowed and his intense gaze on me; which, all in all, makes me feel uncomfortable.

"What is it with the inquisition? Are you working for Secret Services, as well?" I retort, not liking all those questions.

Jace is about to answer me, but the waiter interrupts him and asks if we made our choice. With a gentle nod in my direction, Jace lets me order first, and so I ask for my veggie burger with extra everything. I hesitate on asking for fries as a side dish, but I decide to be reasonable, and to ask for broccoli. After all, broccoli does make a good side dish with almost everything.

The waiter nods, writing down my order as he's asking if I want to drink something, and I just shake my head no. Liquid will fill my stomach and I won't be able to eat desert afterwards. Jace simply orders a salad, and I do my best to keep my laughter to myself. _A salad_. He's being such a baby at this very moment. _A salad!_ Haha. How come he is so freakishly tall when he eats _salad_?

Once the waiter is gone, Jace resumes our conversation as if nothing interrupted us: "I'm not trying to pry into your life, Clary. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable here, and that you won't hitchhike to another state."

"Oh," Is all I can say. I guess it's nice of him. I mean, his voice indicates that he's quite concerned about me. It's a weird feeling. It's been a long time since that happened. Ever since it was only my Mom and I. When things were better. When she still loved me like a mother should, when we were happy. It was so long ago.

I quickly shake this feeling of sad nostalgia as memories try to come back to me, and look back at Jace to deflect them. Now that I really look at him under the bright light of the restaurant, I see that he's not _that_ dazzling. He's just more good looking than men usually are. Or maybe it's me who never really paid attention to men because of … _obvious reasons_. Except for Dean Winchester. Because _Dean Winchester_.

Jace does have very good features, and he is very nice to look at, but he doesn't seem inhuman. He has tiny little imperfections. Like the way one of his eyelids seems a tiny bit more heavy than the other. Or the fact that his nose isn't straight all the way, and takes a minute turn to the left at the end. The tiny little chip in his front teeth- Really, those kind of details actually go unnoticed if you don't really look at him, but I like them. They make him less perfect, and more ... _accessible_? _A_ _pproachable?_ I don't know, I feel less mundane now that I see those 'imperfections'.

"So? How is it to work with the DA? Do you put lots of people in jail? Have you actually ever shouted 'You can't handle the truth' like in the movies?" I ask him, mostly to prevent an awkward silence between us, but also because I'm really curious.

Jace chuckles as if I just said something ridiculous, and then he tells me: "No. We just do our job, and I can promise you, it's nothing Hollywood worthy. But it's … glorifying working for the DA's office. You know that you fight for the good cause. I won't lie, it's extenuating, and it takes a lot of personal sacrifices, but I think this is the best experience I had so far in the law department. And one of the things I like the most about this job, is working for Valentine. He more than loves his job, he _believes_ in it. Justice has a true meaning to him, and it's what I like the best about working for him."

As I hear the name of the DA, I do my best to down my deception. Valentine is a common name apparently. How am I ever going to find my father if every other man is named Valentine? And I know that the DA isn't my father. I mean, the guy wanted to get in my pants! That's what his outrageous tip meant! And I know that I look exactly like my mother when she was my age. I've seen her pictures when she was in high school. So, yeah. It would be weird for him (not to mention creepy) to try and have sex with someone who looks like one of his old flames.

I am so never going to find my father. I will never get to meet that man who unknowingly brought me to this world, and get to call him Dad. I will never have that someone who watches over me because he just wants me to be happy. I will never have that man to look up to in my life. It will only be me, myself and I.

Life sucks sometimes.

I am cut off from my thoughts by the waiter who puts our food on the table, and my tummy makes a happy dance as the delicious smell enters my nostrils. Life just got slightly better. I mean, look at that burger. Life can't be that bad when you have such a mouthwatering dish in front of you. And let's not start talking about the broccoli. I glance at Jace's pitiful salad (okay, the plate is quite humongous and very colourful), and I threaten him using my fork to make a point:

"If you try to steal a fry, I'll bite your finger off!"

Jace laughs at that, shaking his head and digging in his plate of greens, as he says: "Maybe _I_ should be the one worried and that _you're_ the serial killer."

I smirk, and playfully wiggle my eyebrows, telling him: "Maybe. It's not because I'm ridiculously small that I can't commit murder."

"I _knew_ it. You want kill me and stuff my body so you can have a doll of me."

" _Ew_. I am not Norman Bates. If I were to kill you, I would be more like Mrs Lovett. Everything is in the recycling," I tease, and Jace laughs at that.

Seriously, that guy is really easy to make laugh. I'm not that funny! But I like his laugh, it's almost contagious. Well, at least, it automatically warms my heart and makes me feel like we're sharing a secret joke. But then again, we _are_ sharing a secret joke. During the rest of the meal, we keep on debating which serial killers are the best, and we have this big discussion over Hannibal Lecter. Jace says he's a serial killer, when I don't agree and say that he's just a hunter like any other. Just that instead of killing deers and leaving poor Bambis motherless, he kills useless humans.

Jace laughed a lot at that ' _useless_ ' comment; and to be honest, I am having quite a nice time. I think I actually never had that. This nice fun you have with someone else, and I like it. It's nice. I didn't feel any awkward vibe during the whole dinner, well, after having ordered. Maybe it's because I loved the food so much. But, honestly I think I'll do that again. I don't think I'll mind. I actually think that I'll enjoy it very much.

When I finish the last bite of my burger, Jace whistles at me with big eyes; and so I ask him what's wrong. He looks at my empty plate before looking back at me and telling me: "I wasn't expecting you to actually _finish_ the whole thing. I even thought you'd ask me to finish it."

He looks really impressed, and I recall that girls are supposed to not eat much and fart rainbows. Well, I guess I'm not a girl in that case. Because I'm actually up for desert. Well, not really. It's just gluttony. But I _really_ want to taste those coconut pancakes. That sounds just delicious. My stomach is ridiculously small, and it will definitely be the end of me.

"Well, you can finish my desert," I concede to him with a smirk that he quickly returns, and he hails the waiter so I can orde our desert.

We don't actually wait very long to have our pancakes, and as we start sharing the plate, I can feel my stomach warning me. I was right. I won't finish them. Stupid small body! Under Jace's mocking eyes, I set down my fork, thinking that I will _definitely_ come back here to have a proper plate of those delicious pancakes.

We keep on speculating on whose the best serial killer, when the waiter subtly puts the bill on the table. I don't even have time to reach for my wallet in my pocket, that Jace informs the waiter that he will pay the whole thing. To which, I immediately remind him with a very accusatory tone: "You said it wasn't a date."

"It doesn't have to be a date for me to pay. And to make it fair, you'll pay next time."

 _Next time_? What next time? Do I want a next time? Let's be honest, I did. I like Jace. He's funny, not boring like you would think a lawyer would be. And he seems to have understood that I don't want to talk about my past. He didn't ask anything about it, or the reasons why I hitchhiked with him. He didn't actually ask any personal questions except for the basics. He was just cool. So yeah, next time sounds good.

So I don't say anything, mostly because I don't want to embarrass the waiter more than I already have. I know how it feels when people fight to pay the bill, it's awkward for the waiter. Well, at least, I feel awkward when this happens at the bar. So yeah, we just pay and we leave the restaurant.

It's a bit colder outside, though the summer sun is still up and I close my hoodie as I tell Jace: "Thank you. It was a nice evening I had with you."

"Can you lend me your phone, please," He asks me, his brows furrowed; and so I give it to him with a frown. What does he want with it? Did I say something wrong? Aren't friends supposed to thank each other when they had a nice time?

He types something and I hear a buzz, making me narrow my eyes at him with incomprehension. Jace gives me a little smile as he gives me back my phone, saying: "Now, I have your number. In case it takes you two other months to contact me."

I blush a little as I'm reminded of my stupidity; and he slightly leans, his golden eyes steady in mines as he adds: "Though I really hope you won't take that long this time."

I shake my head, and take a small step backward under his very attentive eyes. I can tell by the way his golden orbs are analysing the space I put between us that he's very well aware that I just did that on purpose. But he doesn't say anything about that, and surprisingly says:

"I guess you don't want a serial killer like me to walk you home-you'd rather risk getting kidnap by another serial killer." I nod, because there's no way I'll let him know where I live, and so he tells me with a wink: "In that case, take care, Clary. I'll see you soon. You owe me a dinner."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Finally, they had their first dinner. With lots of discussion about serial killers. By the way, do you agree with Clary? Is** **Hannibal Lecter a serial killer, or just a particular kind of hunter, like she claims?**

 **~ And on another note, is Valentine Clary's father, or not?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	6. 1 - Explanations

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ I have been thinking lately, and I feel that it is not fair for the guests who don't have any notification to know when a story had been updated. So, this is me telling you that the update of my stories will be done between Friday night and Sunday night (UK time). Sometimes there will be several updates of the same story, if I'm not too busy, and if my Beta isn't too busy as well. Don't forget that two persons are beyond each stories, now. The writer, and the editor. ㈴1**

 **~ Thank you so much to every person who takes the time to review this story and to hit the follow/favourite button.** **It might appear as nothing to you, but I am always happy to read your thoughts and opinions. And every criticism is always welcomed, because they can only help me improve. So once again, THANK YOU ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5** **: Explanations (3,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

 **(Four days after the date with Jace)**

"You lost again," I playfully tease Mrs Herondale as I beat her once again at tarot.

It's Monday morning, and since I have the morning off, I decided to stay with Mrs Herondale at her apartment for the morning. We've been playing cards for almost an hour, and, strangely I keep on winning. I guess that life can't suck all the time. I can't have bad luck everywhere (my past, my two weeks in the streets, the pervy DA). For this all yin and yang thing to work, I also need a little luck somewhere in my life. So I guess that luck strikes in the games. Maybe I should get the best of it, and play at the lottery, tonight. I definitely should, tonight's lottery is above the million. So, if my luck stays with me, I'll be a millionaire. Which means that I'll be super rich, and that I'll be able to start my pretty little bakery …... and I should really stop day dreaming like that!

Mrs Herondale snorts at me and takes the cards with a little attitude, so she can mix them up again. But still, I can see that she's trying to hold back a small smile. I guess that she's glad that I stick around from time to time. I know life isn't really easy on her. Her family never drops by, too swamped by their own unimportant worries to take care of that precious life that is their elderly. _People_. Sometimes their selfish actions just annoy me.

Mrs Herondale has been very kind to me ever since I moved in. Though Magnus Bane is my landlord, she is Magnus Bane's boss; so I guess that she is my indirect landlord. But she never acted like one. When I'm with Mrs Herondale, I feel like I'm with the grandma that I never had. She gave me the addresses to the cheapest supermarkets in the area, she lent me some sheets for my first week, she even helped me pay one week, when I let it slip that it was a hard week for me. Of course, at the time, I didn't know about Magnus Bane being her employee and all. I learned that later on, by spending time with her.

I actually enjoy spending time with her. She has had a very full life full of wonders. I wish I'm like her when I''m her age. Not sick, and still able to remember that there are many amazing things that happened to me. She travelled the whole world! She worked in a circus in her youth, travelling all over Europe before she met her husband who took her to the US. There, she decided to become a teacher, but when it became obvious to her that children weren't her thing, she worked as a flight intendant since her husband was already a pilot. For five years she worked as such, but it was too exhausting for her.

So she decided to settle and let her husband have the crazy hours. She had two kids before she started getting bored with the life of a housewife. And so she studied to become an estate agent. Now, she owns a whole company that is in the hands of Magnus Bane, because she says that she's too old now to worry about all of that.

When I asked why she didn't legate her company to one of her four children or one of her four grand-children, she said that she didn't want them to rely on another's hard work, even if it was hers. So they still touch a percentage of what the company makes, but they won't inherit it in any way. Mr Bane will, because she says that he earned it, and that he will take a good care of it and make it grow properly. She took him in, when he was fresh out of school with his brand new degree, and they've been working together ever since.

As Mrs Herondale deals the cards, someone knocks at her door; and so I get up, telling her that I'll get it. She thankfully smiles to me, because walking around is kind of painful for her even though she says that she doesn't mind, because the pain is a reminder of her wild youth.

But as soon as I open the door, I slam it right back in the face of the person standing there.

 _It's the freaking DA_.

As in the DA who let me an enormous tip in order to get in my pants. He probably came all the way here to collect 'his goods'. How does he even know where I live?!

 _Oh my God_! That creep followed me into my building! Didn't he understand that the fact that I gave him back his bill means that I am not interested in his indecent proposition? What if he doesn't take no for an answer? What if he tries something? What if … What am I going to do? And Mrs Herondale? What have I gotten her into?

"Clary? Who is it, sweetheart?" She asks me, unaware of the creep standing in our hallway. Poor Mrs Herondale, why did I have to bring her all my back luck?

I start looking around for something to defend us against the creepy DA behind the door. I won't lie, I completely panicked.

 _What are we going to do?_

On my tippy-toes, I go back to Mrs Herondale, and I ask her, very scared out of my mind: "Do you have a baseball bat, or something? _There's a creep at the door_!"

Mrs Herondale looks at me with big goggling eyes, probably lost by my request. She looks at me as if I'm talking gibberish and I guess she's right. How is she supposed to know that my luck is valid only around cards, and not further than that?

Still, there is a creep at her door. _Because of me_.

For a microsecond, she doesn't say anything, her piercing brown eyes steady on me; and then, she bursts in laughters and painfully gets up. "It's not because a man is wearing a nice suit, that he's a creep, darling. It's probably only the DA who's coming to see me regarding this case building up against my grandson, William," She explains me, and so I internally curse my fate.

Why does stupid fate keep on picking on me? I've always been a good person. I mean, in my few years of existence, I've always been someone good. I brushed my teeth, I helped others, I never raised my voice, and I've taken more shits than most people did in their lives. When I complain, it's only to myself, and the only crime I ever committed was to create a fake ID so I could fit into the working world. So _why_ _me_?

Mrs Herondale smiles at me and goes to open the door, currently reminding me of the pressing problem behind her door. And so, as the door opens slowly under Mrs Herondale steady grip, I do my best to disappear behind her.

You know, so the DA doesn't see me. (Though it's complete wishful thinking with that stupid hair of mine). It's awful, because I feel like I'm living in a horror movie. The door moves slowly and deliberately, as my eyes grow bigger and bigger with fear. As the door finally opens, the DA appears, still standing there; and his dark brown eyes immediately land on me, obviously surprised to see me there.

I immediately look down on my shoes, mumbling to Mrs Herondale that I will let her be and that I'll drop by tomorrow; and I rush out of her apartment. I dash to my apartment, realising that fate really isn't on my side at this moment. Mrs Herondale and I both live on the same floor, so I don't have any other choice than to enter my own flat under the DA's very attentive eyes. The guy didn't blink away from me even once. Life is _way_ too awkward, sometimes.

As soon as I slam my front door behind me, I slump against it, doing my best to calm my heart, and not to cry. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale loudly through my mouth, wishing that I did not have such a problematic life. I keep on doing that for a couple of minutes, thinking that I should stop being paranoid. I mean, Mrs Herondale did talk to me about her grandson encountering some problems with the law, and that he was probably going to go to court. So the DA was possibly just shocked to see me at the place of one of his witnesses. It had nothing to do with the tip. I'm the only one who keeps on thinking about it.

Once I am finally calm down, I get up, thinking that I should eat a little before going to work. But before I can do anything, someone knocks on my door. I literally freeze on the spot, because my first thought is that it's the police who're here to take me back there. After all, I am a runaway kid. I try not to shake too much as I look through the peephole in the door, and I heave of relief when I see the DA.

 _Really, Clary?_ You are relieved to see a creep!

That's really damaged. I ponder on pretending that I'm not home; but he knocks again, a little bit louder, this time. I grimace, knowing that I can't really pretend. Especially since he literally saw me getting in my apartment just two minutes ago. I really _really_ hate fate, right now.

I creak the door open, only popping half of my face out as I squeak with a voice that I wish was less shaky: "Yes?"

You know what's crazy? The guy smiles to me. _He literally fondly smiles to me_. As if we were old friends and that he was just happy to see me. What's wrong with him? And you know what's crazier? It's that my eyes automatically fly to his dimple as soon as it appears! I really have mental problems. I don't see any other explanations to the fact that I am more preoccupied by a dimple than by the presence of a creep right before me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks me with a very courteous voice. I'm sure it's the voice that he uses when he's in Court, trying to get the jury to side with him.

"Not really … I was about to go out," I lie, and I can tell by his face that he knows I just lied. _Really_? How does he do that?!

Oh, right- he's a lawyer.

It's really annoying to not being able to tell a white lie whenever I want to get out of an awkward situation like this one.

"I just want to clear up that 'tip problem'," He tells me with confidence; and I frown, finding within me an unsuspected assurance as I strongly retort:

"There's nothing to explain. I don't want to do with you that thing that your tip implied. I don't know what I look like to you, but I'm not a girl who opens her legs to someone ready to sugar daddy her. I mean, it's actually really disgusting to think that just because I work as a waitress in a bar, I am ready to do whatever you-"

"I gave you that as an encouragement for your future bakery. Take it more as an investment of my part than as a tip," He cuts me off, and I suddenly find myself stupid. Now, I appear like a pretentious girl who thinks highly of herself and thinks that everyone wants to get in her pants. I tell you: fate hates me.

"So, I guess that you owe me a cupcake for thinking those awful things about me," He confidently says with his dimple smile, already pulling a bill out of his wallet; and I can feel that he's going to push me into accepting his offer. _Aargh_ , I hate dealing with lawyers. They always know how to mess with your mind so you forget your conviction. Jace pulled the 'I'm paying for dinner' thing, and now, his boss is trying to do something similar.

Still, I remind him: "Well, you did wanted to touch my hair. And _that_ is creepy, no matter what you say about it."

He frowns, as if he's struggling with what he wants to say. He actually longly looks at me, his brown eyes saying something that I don't understand. But before I can linger on that, he smiles back and justifies himself: "It was never in my intentions to freak you out. I guess that being a lawyer makes me forget how to properly interact with people, sometimes."

Geez, he seems really shaken by the idea that I think that he is a creep. Which isn't entirely true. I don't think he's a creep. I think he _acted_ like a creep. What with all that hair touching... but I did like talking to him. I liked having a grown up who listened to my career plans and didn't mock me. And apparently, he was even trying to help me.

For a second, I look at him, the same way I analysed him when I first saw him in the bar. To be honest, if you put the suit apart, he doesn't scream lawyer. He looks more like a henchman from an action movie. First of all, he's very tall. I'm sure he's taller than Jace by a good head. Yeah, I'm surrounded by giants. Then, his face is very closed when he doesn't smile. I'm sure you could read 'I'm ready to kill you' on braille on his face. And finally, let's not forget those broad shoulders. He could kill me in an embrace too tight for sure.

With a small sigh, I twitch my mouth a little to the side as he tries to give me back his bill. I don't want to actually accept it, because I still feel weird about it- but I don't want to offend him. I mean, he _is_ the freaking DA So, I tell him: "Let's just say that you don't give me any money right now, but that you will be my first big customer when I open my shop."

He agrees with a small nod, putting back his bill in his wallet, his dimple smile still on as he tells me: "Though, I might come back to taste more of those cupcakes. I really enjoyed our little talk, last time."

I did too. But I'm not going to tell him that. He probably already thinks I'm nuts, I don't want to add any more weirdness into the picture. I'm grateful enough that he cared enough to explain the whole misunderstanding instead of just running off the hill when I literally accused him being a perverted manwhore.

"Well, I shouldn't make Mrs Herondale wait any longer, I'll leave you to your activities. Bye, Clary. See you soon."

He waves (I could swear that he emphasised on the 'see you soon' a little bit too much), and walks back to Mrs Herondale's as I try to understand how he knows my name. I know his name is Valentine because Jace let it slip when he was talking about his boss (unknowingly crushing my dreams of finding my father), but how can he possibly know mine?

For five good minutes I try to wrap my head around his knowledge of my name, when it finally tilts. Mrs Herondale must have told him. After all, he didn't came to knock at my door right way, so he probably asked Mrs Herondale who I was. And if she is not the one who gave him my name, I remember that Kaelie said my name back at the bar.

So it's with a lighter heart and mind that I eat and get ready for work, thinking that I might actually make it to the end in this new life. I mean, I know I started my 'acquaintance' relationships differently and that none of them are my age- but I am still on the way to get a diverse social life, which I never had. It's already so good when I hang out with Mrs Herondale, I can only hope that it will be the same for Jace and Valentine … who knows?

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ What did you guys think of the elaboration of Mrs Herondale. Previously, she was always a part of Clary** **'s life in my mind, but I never laid down the idea. But still, she was. She is important, because she is Clary** **'s first friend (Kaelie is Clary's friend, but she came with work). Jace isn't everything to Clary, and neither is Valentine. They are small parts of her life, and she is actually rather open to them,** **because Mrs Herondale and Kaelie opened her to the world of** **friendship.**

 **~ And we saw a little tiny bit of Magnus here. ㈴1**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	7. 1 - Weekend Plans

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ I have nothing to say, except enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Weekend Plans (3,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

 **(Four months later)**

"Clary, your boyfriend is here," Kaelie says cheerily, with a small chuckle.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," I tiredly tell her, because I've been repeating the same damn thing for the past four months, already. Kaelie snickers and leaves the kitchen, sure of herself and I roll my eyes at her disillusion.

I don't know if I should blame Jace, or Kaelie for that. I mean, I should be mad at Kaelie because she clearly doesn't listen to me whenever I tell her that Jace and I are only friends. After all, I have been repeating that same thing over and over again for the past four months. But Kaelie is still convinced that Jace and I have this thing going on. This girl is clearly living in a bad romantic movie. I mean, she really needs to get down her cloud and see the reality that Jace and I are just friends.

But then again, Kaelie wouldn't be daydreaming about my supposed romantic relationship with Jace if that idiot didn't give her something to gnaw on. _Stupid Jace_! It all started when he came by the bar the second week that followed our dinner at Java Jones. During that week, Kaelie had actually given me carte blanche to start doing my cupcakes full time and so I had taken over the kitchen. She had to hire another waitress since I was not helping there anymore, but she said that it was completely alright with her. Apparently the few tryouts that I made over the two first months I worked with her had a really impressive success, and a few of her regular customers said that they would appreciate having baked items on a more regular basis.

So back to Jace and how he implicitly planted this idea of him and I in Kaelie's head. He came by the bar and asked for me, but of course, I was hidden in the kitchen, so he had to present himself to Kaelie. And the stupid serial killer that he is, said that he was Jace, my _boy-friend_. When she heard that, Kaelie rushed to the kitchen, accusing me of not being fair with her since I wasn't telling her anything about my love life; and when I looked in her crystal blue eyes, confused as ever, she explained that Jace was there waiting for me.

I remember how embarrassed I felt at the moment the word 'boyfriend' left Kaelie's mouth, but that feeling didn't last very long. Anger quickly came to strike down, and I strode to the bar stroll where he was waiting for me, all smiles. I didn't even had the chance to accuse him of anything that Kaelie was already charging against him, taking my defense. But of course, Jace being the lawyer he is said that he only said that he presented as Jace, a boy and a friend, nothing more.

So of course, it was really awkward between us afterwards. Well, at least it was for me. I was feeling very … uncomfortable. Until he killed the elephant in the room for me and said that he got the message that I wasn't looking into building anything and that he was completely fine with just my friendship. Which immediately relaxed me. This is something Jace is incredibly good at. He manages to … not make me think of anything related to my past when I'm with him, I only think of the time we're spending together.

And after Jace dissipated all that awkwardness that had started thickening around us, he teased me, accusing me of forgetting about him and the dinner I owed him. And to be honest, I didn't. I just didn't know what to tell him, whether it was by text, or by call. _'Hey, I'm that crazy redhead who hitchhiked with you once, and who thinks you're a cute serial killer. Wanna hang out over dinner_?' I think not. I actually think that this is a very bad approach. So, I just let it slide, thinking that what with him working for the DA's office, he was probably too busy anyway and forgot about me.

But of course, he didn't and waited for me to finish my shift that day, before we went to grab a pizza and eat it in a park. We actually went back several times to this park over the last four months. I learnt that Jace really likes being outdoors because it cuts him from the crazy hours he's doing locked up in an office or in a court room. Actually, apart from the suit that he always wears when we're together because he's just out of the office, I could totally forget that Jace is a lawyer. He never brings his job into the conversation, and I'm actually the one asking tons of questions. Not really about the cases he's working on, but more about how all the legal system works. It's really fascinating.

And Jace never seemed annoyed by my endless questions. He actually loves his job, I can tell by the passion in his voice when he starts explaining things to me. But he also loves asking questions about me, though strangely enough, he never crossed that invisible line that is my past. He never asked why I hitchhiked, or where my family was, or why I decided to come to this state. It's like he knows that this is a touchy subject that I don't want to broach. Still, he managed to learn plenty about me, though I don't know how he did it because his questions about me always seem so random at the moment. But I won't complain, because I have a lot of fun with Jace.

Good times and fun, this is how I would summarise my relationship with Jace.

Even over the phone, he still manages to make me smile. Because the thing you have to know when you're friends with a lawyer like Jace Wayland, it's that any plan can be cancelled at the last second. The first time it happened, I was actually relieved, because I had a very early shift that morning, and so I went straight to bed, erasing into my pillow. Only to be awoken a few hours later by Jace texting me. To be honest, at first, I felt weird about it. I never really had a conversation through text messages with anyone since I didn't have friends back where I used to live. And now, I see my friends regularly enough for me not to have the necessity to text them. But … I guess it came naturally to me. You know, those teenage genes begging to be revealed.

Or maybe it's just Jace.

Without being mean or anything, Jace is my favourite friend. I know that I shouldn't make differences between people, but still … Jace is my favourite friend. He's not the one that brought me the most experience, or the one who's the most concerned about me, or the one with whom I'm having the most fun, but he's still my favourite. I don't know why, but it still is.

We're so close that I feel disappointed sometimes when Jace doesn't show up at the end of one of my late shifts. They're really rare (and rarer are the times when Jace doesn't come), but since Kaelie hired a student to replace me as a waitress, there are some times where she can't cover the night shifts; and so I always volunteer to Kaelie to help on those nights (mostly because it means less time alone facing my nightmares). And when Jace learned that I was closing up the bar alone with Kaelie, he automatically came to pick me up and walk me home. And I actually easily got caught up in this routine.

I'm actually wondering what we're going to do today. I know he's working tonight, he told me about this big case he was working on and that the first hearing is in the late afternoon. It's almost one in the afternoon, so I wasn't expecting to see Jace for at least another couple of days, because of his late nights and my early mornings, it's sometimes hard for us to meet (often).

Just as Jace enters the kitchen like he so often does, now, I take a different kind of icing out of the fridge, and set them on my working table.

"Are you working on cakes, now?" Jace inquires, raising his eyebrow because so far, I've only worked on cupcakes.

This isn't the first time that one of Kaelie's customers asks me to do a cake for a special event, it's just the first time I actually agreed on it. Mostly because the guy played with my feelings, saying that the cake was for a friend of his who was about to go through a heavy surgery and that he wanted his friend to have a big fat good cake beforehand. How was I supposed to say no?

Actually, Valentine is the one who supports me the most about my baking. Mostly because he's the one I confide the most to about this topic. I don't know, it seems just so natural with him.

Valentine comes to the bar every Monday and Friday without a fail. At three o'clock. Every single time. It's exactly the time I normally finish (knowing that I start between four and five), but I stay with him for the hour being, and we talk about our lives. In a way, Valentine is like Jace since he doesn't really ask about my past. He tried to, but he stopped as soon as we broached the parents topic. He asked me where were my parents, and I served him my best lie. The one that I tell myself when times get too rough. The one that I wish were true.

I told him about my so-loving but busy travelling parents. About my beautiful mom with the best smile in the world, about my dad who adores me more than anything, about my slightly overprotective older brother who's in the army. I told him about that perfect little life the four of us lived, though we are not often together. I told him about my parents leaving me in the apartment I'm renting because they often travel though Europe, and how my brother would drop by every time he would come back from a mission to check on me. I let him know how close I am to my parents, and how supportive they are about every decision I make. I just gave him my dream family.

Though, if I'm being honest, I was a bit sad that he didn't seem that thrilled to hear about this perfect life I made up for myself. But still, Valentine became a very good friend. Sort of … More like a friendly uncle, without the pervy, creepy vibe behind it. And his wife, Lily is just a ray of sunshine. She is just so nice.

One Friday, Valentine came to the bar with her, and there was an awkward silence. I mean, remember all this tip misunderstanding. But she dissipated any embarrassment by bringing the thing up herself, making fun of her husband and of the way he can't seem to develop normal conversation or relationship outside of his circles of lawyer friends.

Lily actually came back a few times alone, without Valentine, saying that if I ever needed girl talk, she was there for me. Or if I needed a free shrink session, since she's a psychiatric doctor.

I actually feel a little bad for her. She's rather young compared to Valentine (I think there is a nine years gap between them), but she can't have children (which is why she playfully told me to call her Lilith). Apparently, she had an ovarian when she was a kid, and it got so bad that it ruined her chances to ever bear children. But Valentine still looks at her as though she's the eighth Wonder of this world. Even if he had to bury his dreams to have children with her, it's obvious that he gladly did it and that he doesn't regret his decision at all. The way he looks at his wife … it makes me wish that someone would look at me that way one day.

I come back to the reality of the present moment with Jace, and explain to him: "If I'm being honest with you right now, I am so nervous about it, I think I'm going to cry."

This is the first time I have spoken so openly about my insecurities with Jace, but I have never done cakes this big before. And the details that the customer asked for are quite complicated as well. What a weird thing it is to have a pre-surgery party with the theme as Game of Thrones. I don't watch that show, but I know that everyone dies- how reassuring for the person who's having the surgery.

"I didn't know you could get nervous over baking. It looks like you could do it in your sleep," Jace states, eyebrow still up as his golden eyes fix my green ones with an intense gaze filled with concern.

He's wearing his grey suit with a white shirt and a tie with a darker shade of grey. I've actually never seen Jace out of a suit, mostly because we always meet after work. So he's never seen me without flour all over me and with my hair down, and I've never seen him in casual clothes. I've often wondered how weird it would be to see him in sweatpants or even jeans. I wonder if he even _has_ casual clothes.

"I never should have let Kaelie talk me into this. I'm barely good at making pancakes, this cake is going to be a disaster. I don't even know how to decorate it. And I'm sure the vanilla is too strong and it'll kill the taste of salted caramel. And—"

"Shhh," Jace cuts me off, walking to the work table as he frowns at me. "People wouldn't ask you to make cakes if they weren't already in love with your cupcakes. And people wouldn't buy your cupcakes in a bar if they didn't think they were worth it. Especially when there's a rather decent bakery a few blocks away."

I don't reply to that, still slightly panicked. It's just such a big thing. And I can't help but feel panicked by this whole thing. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm doing good, but I'm not so sure. I know I'd be lost without Kaelie doing all my paperwork, and making sure that I'm not getting scammed by my furnishers. And I know Mrs Herondale and Mr Bane told all their contacts to go to the bar to taste my cupcakes. And Valentine always orders two dozen cupcakes every Friday.

So I'm not so sure about me being so great. I wouldn't have done even a quarter of it if I were alone.

"You need a break," Jace states, making me narrow my eyes before I shake my head at his nonsensical blabber.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jace," I admonish, adding the first layer of icing on the cake, though I still have no idea what I'm going to do. Kaelie suggested that I do the "Iron Throne", but I don't feel like it. I feel like drawing with the icing, not moulding it.

"I'm serious, Clary. You need a few days away from baking and waitressing, and I need a weekend away from work myself. What are you doing next weekend?"

"I'm working," I automatically reply, without thinking more into it. Days off are my least favourite moments of the week, and now Jace wants to add more to the picture! _Crazy serial killer_!

"Kaelie said that you could have the weekend off," Jace points out, and I narrow my eyes at him, all the while swallowing the betrayal of that girl I thought was my friend.

 _That traitor!_ What happened to that infamous girl code? She's supposed to have _my_ back! I know that if Jace's asked Kaelie if I can have my weekend, she'll give it to him, because she's so convinced that we're together. I really need to explain her that there's nothing. Like _really_. It's getting out of hand.

"I'm going to see my folks, and I don't want to hit the road alone," Jace says 'innocently', with a small pout, hoping that it would make me say ' _Yay, let's go_!'

 _Nope, sorry Mr Serial Killer- puppy dog eyes ain't gonna work with me!  
_

"Buy music. It'll be the same as if you were with someone," I retort, pretending that I didn't just understand his undertone. Jace chuckles, and leans against the counter so he can still look at me while I keep on applying my thin layers of icing. I can feel his steady gaze on me as he tells me in a very serious tone:

"No. I'm asking you, if you want to tag along. You know, so you could change scenery."

I slightly grimace, because I actually would love to go to the countryside. And I have to say that the idea of not having to wakeup at three in the morning is very appealing.

"And there's this place I'd love to show you, there. I'm sure you'll love it," He adds wiping off and licking a bit of icing that fell off the bowl, his eyes locked on my face. So much for being boring and only eating salad, uh? I smirk at him and tease him:

"That's what serial killers say before killing their victims." Jace beams at me, and his smile is so inviting, that I continue: "I guess I must have a death wish, then."

Jace grins at those words, before closing the decent distance between us and gently pressing his lips on my cheek as he tells me: "You'll love it, you'll see. And you should do the banners of the main families of the show for your cake."

And then, he leaves the kitchen. I am completely frozen by what just happened. Did he just kiss my cheek? What just happened?! I slowly raise my hand to my burning cheek, my heart beating so fast that I'm sure it will fly out of my chest. I can still feel the sensation of his lips gently and slowly touching my cheek before quickly going away.

 _What was that?!_

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, like I already said, I'll update during the weekends. And, I am thinking of writing about another fandom, but I'm not so sure. I don't know, yet. BUT, the Supernatural crossover is coming, and don't worry, even if you haven't seen the show, you will still be able to read the story without a problem. Also, if you want to read a steamy something, go check _Mistakes_ , and leave me your opinion on it... **

**~ Also, I realised that I used to ask questions previously, and that I stopped while re-uploading, so I'll do it all over again, if you don't mind. I don't know, I think it gave us a sort of connection.**

 **' 1. What do you think of the relationship Clary and Kaelie have?**

 **' 2. What do you think of Kaelie's character?**

 **' 3. Did you pay attention to Clary's lie and Valentine's reaction?**

 **' 4. What do you think of Jace's move of inventing Clary over for the weekend, and of him kissing her cheek at the end of the chapter?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	8. 1 - That Little Red Head

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I hope you are all doing well, and that everything is alright for you. Hope you will enjoy that chapter. I** **know many of you might expect tons of updates each weekend, but I am having kind of a hard time, right now. like you probably know, I went to Australia to start over. But it didn't work out. And even if I had a blast in Australia, I had to fly to England so I can get back on my feet. So writing isn't much in my mind right now, since I have so many more things to think about. But be patient with me, please. ALL my stories will be back on the website and finished. Don't worry about this.**

 **~ Also, this chapter has a little change that I am sure you will appreciate.**

 **Love㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8** **: That Little Red Head (2,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

"I _refuse_ to let you cook for her, Iz," I sigh through the phone, my gaze lost into space as I wait for Clary to come out of her building.

I still can't believe that she readily agreed to come with me. Though, if I have to be honest, she tried to bail on me throughout the week. She sent me a few texts that were clearly proving that she was having second thoughts, but in the end, she's still coming with me. The two of us are driving to my parents house tonight- I was supposed to pick her up after her shift since I had my afternoon off in addition to the weekend, but she texted me in the last minute to tell me that she was pulling a few hours. So I told her to call me when she would be ready, and I headed back home to sleep a little before driving.

Mom is rather curious about Clary because she's not used to me bringing people home, girls or boys. Ever since I was little, I drew a line between my family, and my other acquaintances. The only exceptions to this rule are Simon and Aline. But of course, it is different with them. So Mom was really surprised when I told her that I was bringing a friend with me. And Izzy …

I don't know what is wrong with this girl. I finally bring a friend home, and she tries to poison the said friend before we even set foot in the house. The thing everyone has to know about my little sister is that her cooking is terrible. I blame her Dad mostly for pushing her on being the tomboy that she clearly isn't. Every time that Mom tried to interest Izzy into the world of cooking, Robert came up with some extra activities for her. I know it's mostly because he doesn't want his only daughter to be a hopeless pretty doll, and that he wants her to fend for herself, but … if she kills herself with her own food, where is the point?

"Come on, Jace! How am I supposed to learn properly how to cook, if no one lets me go near the oven? Max even wakes up earlier on Sundays to make the pancakes so I don't do them. I'll never improve if everyone keeps on forbidding me to enter the kitchen," She whines in my ear, and I feel absolutely no compassion for her. I still remember very well her attempt of ratatouille, and the family stomachache that followed it. And this wasn't even that long ago, it was actually the weekend I met Clary.

"I'll be clear with you. If you improve in anything concerning the cuisine department, it will only be in intoxicating us. I can still taste that awful ratatouille, Iz. How did you even manage to ruin a vegetable dish so simple?" I retort, and I can literally _hear_ her glare at me through the phone.

I almost chuckle because, though this conversation is painful for my stomach, I still think it's funny. Or maybe it's just because I know my sister too well. Even though I can't see her, I know that she just pursed her lips in a very thin line and narrowed her dark brown eyes. I try to ease this whole thing into her- because I'm such a charming brother: "Besides, she's a cook. I think it will be safer for everyone to just go to Taki's."

"Well, I could still bake some cookies. There is this recipe with oatmeal and peanut butter that I wanted to try. I think there's also some Vegemite in it, and —" Izzy starts to bargain, and I pale just at the listing of her ingredients. Vegemite in cookies? I sigh loudly, rolling my eyes as I firmly cut her off:

"Isabelle! She _bakes_ for a living. You can't honestly think that she'll like any weird experiment that you'll force her to eat!"

"My point exactly. If she's a baker, she can only help me get better. Because she'll know where I went wrong in the recipe," She says matter-of-factly, making me growl. This is one of the thing that I admire and hate about my sister- her tenacity. It can be so unnerving sometimes. Especially at this precise moment, which leads me to say something that I was not planning on sharing with any of my siblings.

"Let me rephrase it for you. I am not letting you cook for someone who has been food deprived in their past."

"Oh." Izzy's voice falls flat, showing that she was finally dropping the issue. "I didn't know."

Clary has actually never been that blunt to me and told me that she's been food deprived in her youth. To be honest, she never tells me _anything_ about her damaged past. But, I guessed. Not that it was that hard to figure out during our first meal together. The way she always had an eye on her food, the way she ate too quickly, the way she flinched when I reached for salt or water, slightly covering her plate to protect it from my hand, the way she ate more than needed.

There is no need to be Sherlock to understand that Clary has been food deprived, and that it scarred her. Which means that the deprivation lasted for a significant time in her life. But now, she is more free around me, and even lets herself go when I'm around. She's a lot less reserved and closed than she used to be, but there is still this little thing.

I know that she has been abused in her past, which is probably why she doesn't want to talk about her life before the hike. Once again, there is no need to be Sherlock to understand that part of Clary. You just need to pay attention to the right details. Or maybe it's the fact that I work as a lawyer and already so many cases like that, that I'm more aware of the signs. And to be honest, Clary does a very good job at hiding what she really thinks or feels, which leads to doubt and uncertainty of actions and her expressions. I know that she's been abused, but I don't know what kind of abuse. I don't know if it was only physical abuse, or if the abuse went further for her to be sexually assaulted.

And no matter how awful it sounds, I hope that she has only been beaten down, if she had such a rough past. I guess this is the downside of being a lawyer. Instead of hoping for the best scenario, I wish for the least aggravating case. It's just that I know that life isn't all that sweet.

Especially to sweet people.

And if Clary is anything, it's sweet. One always has this feeling to want to be nice to her when you're with her. I don't know how she does it, but she brings the best out of people. And she doesn't even realize it.

The first time I came by her work, her boss, Kaelie, cornered me, threatening me to make my life a living Hell if I made Clary even blink the wrong way. I don't know what was the most impressive (or amusing), the threat in itself, or the fact that Kaelie had had broccoli in hand and had been using it as a weapon.

But that didn't made me step back. I like Clary. I liked her since I first heard her putting me back in my place through sarcasm when she hitchhiked. Okay, I didn't _like_ her back then. But she had pricked my interest and curiosity. And the fact that she didn't run after me made me even more curious. And as I got to know her, I liked her even more. And though her smile is the thing I like the most about her, I also like the fact that she's smart, funny, caring and independent.

I've always been rather lucky with girls, but I only started real relationships with strong women. Ones who could stand up to me and support me in the same time. But also, ones who would trust me. And this is where I have a problem with Clary. She trusts me, I know she does; but she doesn't trust me with her past and her wounds. Subconsciously, she slipped very few facts about herself, but never more. And I wish she would. But the way her eyes darken with sadness when the shadows of her past show up always make me back away.

Which is why I snap out of my thoughts and let Izzy know: "Well, I'm not supposed to know either, so keep that to yourself."

I don't have to make her swear to keep silent, because one thing that Izzy knows how to do, is to keep a secret. Just like Mom. I told Mom about Clary and my suspicions about her so she knew not to bother Clary with embarrassing questions that moms so often ask, and Mom just assured me that everything would be fine. And strangely enough, I believe her. Probably because she has this power to always reassure me when I expect the worst.

I'm cut off from my mental monologue when I finally see Clary getting out of her building, a bean bag slung across her shoulder; and I smile to the redhead walking to me as I tell my sister: "I gotta go, Iz. Just _don't cook anything_ , or I will bury you. _Alive_."

Clary opens the passenger door at the same time as I hang up, a bright smile lighting up her face. She's wearing skinny dark blue jeans with a beige sweater, and I can't help but smile a little as I see sparse stains of flours on her jeans. Ever since she started baking more than waitressing, Clary complained that she couldn't go anywhere without having flour all over her. And this weekend doesn't seem to escape the rule.

Her vibrant red hair is up, in a messy bun, and as usual, my fingers hitch to reach for whatever is holding it up so I could see what she looks like with her hair down. I've never seen Clary's hair down, and the more she ties it up, the more I want to see it fall on her shoulders. Just to see how it frames her delicate face, how the colour echoes with the colour of her lips, how it makes her verdant green eyes pop out of her face. Or maybe I just want an excuse to run my hands through her hair.

After throwing her bean bag on the backseat, Clary gives me a small package, her beautiful smile still on her face as she tells me: "So you don't feel lonely during your next road-trip."

I take the package, glancing at the bag in my backseat. I know that I shouldn't compare girls, but _never_ Izzy would have gone away for a weekend with such a small bag. And even that seems light. I guess Clary isn't like Izzy and doesn't pack her whole life for two simple days. But then again, I recall that when she hitchhiked, she only had a backpack and her handbag.

With curiosity, I undo the paper wrapping the package, only to discover that it was withholding a CD. On the middle of the front cover is written ' _ **Road-Tripping**_ ' in beautiful cursive letters. The cover is obviously handmade, and I'll say that it wasn't by Clary. I've seen her make enough cupcakes icing to recognise her touch, and this isn't it. Besides, there is a lot of glitter, so I guess that it's probably Kaelie's work. Somehow, I have difficulties imagining Clary with glitter.

I turn to look at the back of the packet and see that Clary carefully wrote titles of different songs, making me smile affectionately. She made a playlist around the theme of 'road tripping'. There is no logic about the artists, or the genres, she just put whatever would fit within her theme. I let my eyes going down the list, my smile enlarging a little bit more every time I look down.

 _ **1\. Highway To Hell, AC/DC**_

 _ **2\. Shut Up And Drive, Rihanna**_

 _ **3\. Ridin', Chamillionaire**_

 _ **4\. A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton**_

 _ **5\. Hit The Road, Jack, Ray Charles**_

I abruptly stop at a particular song. Number six. ' **Road Trippin** ', by the Red Hots. This is actually the song I listened to when I picked her up on the road. I don't think she remembers that, she was too busy keeping me at a safe distance; but this song still moves something inside me.

So, without further ado, I put the CD in the player as she buckles up; and she gasps with indignation: " _What_?! I made that for your _alone_ trip!"

"Well, I guess now you're trapped and you always have to accompany me. I won't mind, promise," I retort with a smirk.

Clary slightly blushes, and shrugs, mumbling something under her breath and making me wish that I could just kiss her. I've been thinking about kissing her for a while now, but damn her barriers! I don't want to rush her, or scare her away. And I don't want to be rejected either. Because this is one very complicated thing about Clary. She might be an open book about many things, but as soon as it becomes personal, she's unreadable.

Still, kissing her started becoming something I slightly obsess about. Especially when it's just the two of us hanging out. Last Monday was probably the worst. I stopped by her apartment with pizza and tropical juice, since it's her favourite, and we spent a good part of the evening having a good time. There was nothing unusual about this night out for us. Nothing, except that I had pecked her a few days earlier, and that now, all I wanted to do was to see if her lips were as soft as her cheek.

But I didn't do anything.

There is this little part of me hoping that this weekend will change something between us. That she will be more open to me and that I will finally be able to kiss her tempting red lips. I even have this whole fantasy in my head on how it would happen. But it will all depend of Clary and how open she will be to the idea of spending more alone time with me.

"How long does it take to go to your parents house?" She asks me, obviously changing the conversation toward something more neutral than a future with her and I.

"Six hours," I reply, and I feel her eyes on me, looking at me as if I were mad. So I briefly turn my head to look at her, smirking: "What?"

" _What's wrong with a plane?!"_

"For starters, I don't have playlists made by my lovely serial killer in a plane. And second, I like to drive. I like being in control of my life -literally or figuratively."

Clary looks at me, something sparkling in her eyes; and then, she starts asking about my family. And as I tell her all about my little family, I can't help but smile, noticing she's even more relaxed around me than she used to be. At some point, she even lets herself fall asleep, unknowingly proving me that she does trust me with the person she is now. I just need to get passed her defenses and internal walls so I can help her heal the wounds of the person she was before.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, like I already said, I'll update during the weekends. And, I am thinking of writing about another fandom, but I'm not so sure. I don't know, yet. BUT, the Supernatural crossover is coming, and don't worry, even if you haven't seen the show, you will still be able to read the story without a problem. Also, if you want to read a steamy something, go check _Mistakes_ , and leave me your opinion on it... **

**~ Also, I realised that I used to ask questions previously, and that I stopped while re-uploading, so I'll do it all over again, if you don't mind. I don't know, I think it gave us a sort of connection.**

 **' 1. What did you think of that sneak peak we had of Izzy and the Lightwood family** **?**

 **' 2. Do you think there will be a Clace kiss during their getaway weekend?**

 **' 3. What do you think of Jace, now?**

 **' 4. And the Vegemite is a little **wink wink** for all my Aussie friends and this trip I had in your wonderful country. I know some of you are Australians, but what about others, where are you guys from?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	9. 1 - Reminiscence Of Lips

**My dear little broccolis, here's an early update for Easter㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I want to take a little of your time to thank you and your patience. This story was long, and you're willing to read it all over again. know that, IT IS WORTH READING ALL OVER AGAIN, BECAUSE I ADD A LOT OF STUFF THAT I DIDN'T PUT IN THE FIRST EDITION. And I also want to** **thank every single person who took the time to review, follow or favourite. It means a lot to me, and gives me the fuel to keep on updating. Really, you have no idea how much it's inspiring.**

 **~ Also, you know what? I love you all. Thank you for being here, and being supportive when sometimes I have my little downs. You are the best, and I wish i could meet every single one of you. Really.**

 **~ And by the way, I am French, I used to live in Paris' suburbs, but now, I am in London (after a fail attempt to Sydney, haha).**

 **Love㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9** **: Reminiscence Of Lips (4,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

I don't know how it happened, but I wake up in the best place ever. I feel rested and relaxed, lying in a bed of fluffy clouds.

"I _really_ need to buy a bed," I mumble under my breath, realising that it's been years since I slept so well.

I know it's because of the situation I had back home, and the fact that I've been sleeping in a crappy sofa ever since I got my flat. I could afford a bed and sleep better at night, but I can't transport it. I already managed to bring in all my furniture, doing endless back-and-forth to the shop via the bus. I'm actually rather proud of myself, because I did everything without anyone's help, all by myself. So, even if I'm stuck sleeping in a crappy and back-hurting couch, I don't owe anything to anyone, which makes me rather happy.

I'm about to roll on my side to sleep some more, when I realise that _I'm in a bed_! I'm supposed to be in Jace's car, not in a fluffy and comfortable bed! As fast as lightning, I get up, my head spinning at the sudden rush of blood to it, as I analyse my surroundings. It is pitch dark, indicating the dark night outside and that I didn't sleep for that long, whatever time I fell asleep in Jace's car. The room seems comfy, though for what I can see, it is rather plain and simple. But then again, if I am in a guest room at Jace's parents' place and there was no need for them to put a lot of efforts into it. There is the Queen size bed I am in, just below the curtained window, a desk on the left side of it, with a library rather decently filled, and a dressing-table on the right side of the bed, a door right next to it probably leading to a bathroom.

I still can't believe that I fell asleep with someone next to me. I mean, I already have trouble falling asleep when I'm on my own sometimes, so I figured I would never _in a million years_ fall asleep with someone next to me. Let alone a guy. I must have been more exhausted than I expected, which would explain why I'm still tired. I probably just fell asleep of exhaustion- so deep into slumber that I didn't even feel Jace take me in his arms and put me to bed. I guess I feel more comfortable than I thought around Jace for me to let my guard down that much.

I glance around one more time, noticing my bean bag next to the dressing-table as well as my phone on the nightstand, and I take it to check on the time. It's without surprise that I see the digits displaying the time as 5:47 AM. I slept almost three hours more than usual, and my internal clock rang the alarm at that fact. I'm not surprised, and not even annoyed. It happens to me all the times on my days off, which explains why I still act like a baby and take power naps in the afternoons.

Jace was actually surprised when I told him that in the car. Mostly because he said that he was too used to sleeping barely three to four hours a night, which I think is inhuman! And how does this even happen? I thought tribunals closed their hearings at eight? I guess he still has to work afterward on the cases he will defend the next day. And this is why I also love my job- when I'm home, I don't have to care about bringing my job home with me.

For a while, I don't do anything, staying quiet on the bed and waiting for the minutes to pass by. I mean, it's six in the morning, I am sure that everyone is still fast asleep, and I don't want to intrude their privacy by wandering around their house. Instead, I check my messages, glaring at my screen when I see what Kaelie sent me the previous night when I was in Morpheus' arms.

 **Don't forget to get a little rest, even if your weekend away with Jace proposes lot of fun and pleasant activities. ㈴1 K**

It looks like Kaelie will never stop fantasising about my inexistent love life with Jace. I still need to chide him for this mess he put me in with Kaelie. I mean she was so excited when I asked her my weekend off, though I don't know why she acted so surprised. Jace did say that he had asked Kaelie if I could have my weekend off before asking me. Still, she didn't stop talking about it all week long, saying that I would have the time of my life. Yeah, Kaelie is bit delusional-wait, no- _a lot_. If you listen to her, my little trip with Jace would have transformed into a romantic journey through the world in 48 hours.

With a loud sigh, I roll my eyes and put back my phone on the nightstand, wondering what time would be decent enough for me to officially meet the family. I mean, I already fell asleep in Jace's car and therefore arrived without saying hello to anyone; so now, I don't want to emphasise my rudeness by doing something even more inappropriate. I really feel stupid and impolite, and I'm sure that now, Jace's family is thinking the worst of me. After all, they say, first impressions are the best ones.

They have the kindness and generosity to welcome me for the weekend, even though they don't know me, and I don't even have the decency of being awake and aware when I arrive! _My life sucks_. I should probably try to choke my stupidity with broccoli.

The minutes keep on passing, and now it's almost seven in the morning; and my bladder and throat are screaming at me. For different reasons, of course, but still. So, as quietly as I can, I leave the fluffy, snug bed and tiptoe my way to the door next to the dressing-table, glad to discover that I was right about the use of the room behind it. Once my bladder is emptied and contented, I open the door leading to the corridor, but the house is silent as a mausoleum. I hesitate a little, testing my thirst to see if it can wait until I hear noises that will prove that the house is lively- but I know that I won't.

So, as silent as a mouse, I make my way out of the bathroom, biting the inside of my cheek at the possibility of meeting a member of Jace's family before him. How awkward that would be! I stumble down the stairs, in the search of the kitchen, and after opening two wrong doors (that fortunately weren't bedrooms), I finally find the kitchen with the fridge holding my liquid saviour. I feel like Indiana Jones who just found the treasure of his dangerous quest!

I pour myself a glass of cold water, not having to open the fridge since they have one of those fridges that gives you water; and I down it in less than a second, quenching my thirst as quickly as I can. I'm about to pour myself another glass, when a voice behind me almost makes me die of fright: "I guess you're not so much of a Sleeping Beauty, after all."

I jump, bringing my hand to my heart as I refrain from screaming in terror. Jace is leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, a smirk plastered on his face as his golden eyes dance with mirth, amused by my moment of fear. And guess what? He's wearing black _sweatpants_! This is the first time I'm seeing Jace out of his suit. Of course there have been the several occasions when Jace had to remove his vest, but he was still wearing the rest of his suit. Today, he's completely out of his lawyer outfit.

I think that he just went jogging, because in addition to the sneakers he's wearing, there are sweat patches on his top. His shirt is a white wife-beater stained by sweat on his torso, collar and under his arms. I should be grossed out by his appearance, especially since I'm so used to see him always so neat and tidy, but I'm not. I actually can't stop staring at him, wondering if his abs are as developed as his biceps showing and covered with a thin layer of sweat. Why is he so muscled? He's a _lawyer_! He's supposed to be corny and not looking like a model for GQ!

With an internal sigh, I look back into his golden eyes, and catch him staring at me as well, coercing a mental checkup on my appearance, just to be sure that I don't look like a mess. But since I am so bad at being a real girl like Kaelie, I realise that I _do_ look like a mess. My hair is still gathered in a messy bun that must look like a bird's nest right now, and my face probably looks like chaos since I didn't get a chance to take a shower yet and freshen up a little so I could wash off the sleep and not look like collateral damage.

In a move that I hope looks natural, I try to flatten a little my hair on my scalp, a flashback of Kaelie coming to me. She told me that I always became more self-conscious and aware of my appearance when Jace was around; and what I just did is just another proof of her theory. I wonder why that is …

"Did you sleep well?" Jace asks me, his eyes suddenly showing concern; and this brings me to the reality of the present moment and the fact that I had unconsciously been the rudest person on Earth. So I try to make amend:

"I'm so sorry! I don't even know how I fell asleep. I didn't think I'd be so tired after my shift."

"We arrived in the middle of the night," Jace reassures me, shaking his head slightly as he adds: "You didn't miss much since everyone was already asleep. Though Max was trying to sneak back in the house. He probably went to a party he wasn't supposed to go to- I'm _so_ going to rat on him."

"You're such a bad big brother," I cry, widening my eyes, because I can't help but think that _I'd_ be the best sister in the world if I had the luck to have a sibling. Jace shakes his head with a playful smirk, and knowingly retorts:

"That's because you don't know Max."

I roll my eyes, knowing that deep down he loves his brother. In the car he told me all about his family, and the first thing I can tell about Jace when it comes to his family, is that he loves each member deeply. His family is … that perfect portrait of a Norman Rockwell painting, and I have to admit that a small part of me is jealous of Jace- jealous of the loving family that he has, and that mine had been ripped away from me. And what makes it worse is that he could have been the ugly duckling of his family, but it seems like it never even crossed their mind.

See, Jace is the first from a sibship of four, but he doesn't have the same father as his siblings. Apparently, his father (Jonathan) refused to be a father when he learned that Maryse (Jace's mother) was pregnant. He still provided for Jace when needed, but he just wasn't his father, because he felt like he wasn't ready to be one. And so arrived Robert, Jace's stepfather. He's been in Jace's life ever since Jace was one, and married Maryse when Jace was five, just after Alec's birth.

Now, Alec is twenty-three with a journalism degree, though he never practiced. Just after finishing college, Alec took two years off to travel through Europe, stopping in all the big cities of the Old Continent. Jace said that he came back two weeks ago, which was why he was so eager to come see his parents, since he hadn't seen his brother in two years. I wonder how that must feel like, not being able to see someone you hold dear in your heart for such a long period of time.

After Alec, comes Izzy who's celebrating her twentieth birthday this year. So officially, we are the same age. Jace explained to me that Izzy was in medical school, studying across the country; though she would be here this weekend to celebrate Alec's return. Jace also told me that though despite their difference of age and gender, she was the one with whom he had the closest bond with. He's actually the one she calls every time she has some kind of trouble (whether it's money or boys) rather than their parents. Still, when he started talking about how open their relationship was about their respective love-lives, Jace stopped himself, and became very pensive. Probably thinking of something that he wasn't supposed to share.

And then came Max, the youngest sibling. He is sixteen, which means we are actually the same age; and Jace says that their mother spoils him rotten. He doesn't blame her, or holds it against her, it's just a ascertainment. He actually says that it's their fault, them being the older siblings, because they all left the house, and that now she only has one child to give her love to. That, and the fact that they almost lost him twelve years ago; though I don't know what happened. Jace said that that was a story for another time.

So yeah, Jace's little family seems loving, if not perfect. And I envy this part of him. I envy the love his parents have for him. I envy the fact that he has siblings with whom he shares so many memories. I envy the fact that when he talks about his family, he smiles, and does not want to burst into tears. I know that jealousy and envy are very ugly, and I guess I am just ugly on the inside, because I just can't help the feeling.

With a start, I am brought back to the present moment, and I shake off whatever feeling thinking of Jace's family made me feel. Jace is still staring at me, his golden eyes searching for something on my face and his brows slightly furrowed, making me question myself. Do I look that bad for him to look at me like that?

"Did you put me to bed?" I ask him, so he could stop staring at me like that. I don't know, it makes me feel very self-conscious all of the sudden; and I think it also makes me feel nauseous. I mean, I can feel my stomach twisting, and I know it's not because of food, because the last thing I ate was fresh and homemade by me. It's just … as if there was something living in my stomach, and that Jace's eyes were activating it whenever they settle on me.

With a shrug, Jace pushes himself off the wall to walk closer to me as he says with assurance: "I might be a serial killer, but I was still raised to be a gentleman. And gentlemen don't let ladies sleep in cars, especially when there are comfortable beds awaiting them."

For unknown reasons, I find myself blushing, and I step away a little to let Jace pour himself of water from the fridge.

"Thank you. The bed was _awesome_!" I say gratefully.

Jace chuckles, his eyes settling on me. I can tell by the way he's slightly clenching his jaw that he was about to retort something, but that he held himself back; and a part of me wishes that I knew what and why. Am I so annoying that Jace has to watch what he wants to say when he talks to me? Or maybe I'm just imagining things. I mean, Jace has always been rather open with me, I think -… Or maybe I didn't know him well enough before to know when he was holding back his thoughts?

I am so lost in my thoughts that I barely notice Jace's intense gaze on me, which startles me when I suddenly realise it. But strangely, I don't step back when I see that we are closer than we usually stand; and I tilt my head up to look into the deep gold of his irises, making my stomach even more nauseous. _Oh God_ , I hope I'm not going to puke!

Jace slowly reaches for my face, and I stop breathing, my eyes never leaving his as his finger twirls a wild lock of my hair before tugging it behind my ear.

"Clary …" He whispers, his breath caressing my face, and making my heart jump in my throat as he leans a bit closer to me.

 _What is happening_? This is unbelievable! I can't believe anything that is happening! Why are my eyes flying to his lips? Why am I even _thinking_ of kissing Jace?! I shouldn't want him to kiss me! This isn't happening! This is … _terrifying_. Plainly and simply frightening!

" _I'm home!" Michael shouts from the front door, and I curse under my breath. He's earlier than usual! It's barely five in the afternoon, and he's usually never home before seven!_

 _In the blink of an eye, I slump on the sofa so I can pretend to be sleeping because Michael never bothers me when I'm asleep. I don't know why. He probably just enjoys seeing in my eyes how much I despise him and his misfits on my person. It's already been two years since that horrible night, and I didn't tell anyone. **Especially not Mom**. Michael said that he'd kill her if I did, and I am clearly not willing to call out his bluff. _

_At some point, teachers at school started asking me questions because I became very reserved and I stopped caring about class. Even the classes that I liked like Literature or History. I mean, what's the point? But I never said anything. I just told them that it was a phase because I started finding more interest in TV shows. And they let me be, because they don't really care. They just pretend to care, but deep down, they don't want to know anything. So they took me for another moody teenager, and left me alone in my corner, ignoring the bruises that sometimes would be on display on my arms, and the hurt that I felt every single day._

 _Supernatural is playing on TV because this show is my lifeguard. I discovered it a few months after **that night**. Michael had sent me to bed without dinner the night before, and forbade me from eating breakfast in the morning. So I spent all my day watching different cooking shows, in order to eat by procuration, and as I flipped through different channels, I stumbled upon this show. And I immediately identified Michael to one of the demons that the Winchester brothers hunted down._

 _For starters, he has the same dark black eyes, even though the blackness doesn't cover the whole of his eyes. Second, he shares the same evil soul as those black-eyed demons. I mean, what other explanation do you have to justify what he does to me? And he's very clever about it, he always does his evil deeds when Mom isn't around. Whenever she decides to go out with her friends- he's in my room. I asked her once to take me with her, instead of making last minute plans, but she just dismissed me saying that I shouldn't say such things. Probably because Michael isn't that much of a fan of us spending time together._

 _So anyway, I am here, lying on the sofa with my eyes closed and I do my best not to tremble when I hear his heavy footsteps coming to the living-room. My heart beat fast in my chest even though I do my best to remain immobile and unconscious on the outside. Still, I can't help but wonder many things. Will he be drunk? Will he be violent? Will he be quick? Will he leave me alone?_

 _The sound of the TV actually soothes me down. When I hear Dean's and Sam's voices, I feel like they will come and save me, exorcising the demon that Michael is, and send him straight to the Hell where he belongs. But suddenly, there is no more sound. Sam and Dean are gone, and my nightmare will begin._

 _I shake like a leaf in the wind, hopelessly wishing that Michael will leave me alone and believe that I'm sleeping. I can feel him kneeling next to my head, the smell of swimming pool strong around him. See, since Michael is an ex-soldier, he is now a PE teacher. At my school, nonetheless; which is probably why people leave me alone and don't ask too much about me._

" _Who do you think you're fooling, Clarissa?_ _" He slurs, and without being able to stop it, a tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek._

 _And you know what's crazy? At this precise moment, all I can think of is Mom. Every time Michael comes to me, all I can think of is Mom. I should have told her, but I'm so scared that Michael will execute his death threat if I did so. He used to kill people for a living when he was in the army, so it shouldn't be difficult for him._

 _I open my eyes, sitting straight in the vain attempt of putting a little distance between us, and Michael grabs my arm to lay me back on the couch. His angular face leans so there is barely an inch between our faces, and I can feel his free hand already undoing his belt._

 _Why does Mom had to go away with her friends once again? Why couldn't she take me with her? Doesn't she love me anymore? She goes on her impromptu weekend getaway more and more often, leaving me alone with the monster that is Michael._

 _"Please, Michael. You don't have to keep on doing this," I beg him, though I know it's useless. I don't even know why I keep on trying to trigger some sympathy or empathy in him- he is a soulless creature._

 _His black eyes analyse my whole face as his body stills, and hope alights in my heart. Maybe today will be the day when Michael will finally see reason. His face smoothes a little, showing the man Mom probably fell for. A man that didn't let alcohol sweep him away, and who still had some morals. But then, an evil smirk grows on his lips, and he leans further so his mouth is at the level of my ear._

 _Then, he viciously whispers: "You look so much like your mother when you beg like that."_

 _I hold back my gulp of disgust, though a shiver still tingles down my spine and before I can get mentally prepared as I usually do, I feel his lips pressing hard against mines and his hands go down to my trousers.  
_

With a small start, I come back to the reality of the present time, and to Jace. His eyes are still locked on mines, but I feel like something broke between us. There's actually goosebumps on my arms, and Jace takes a small step backward, putting a reasonable distance between us as his hand leaves my face.

I look down at my feet, not sure of what to make of what almost happened, but still, I see him swallow hard. For a five long seconds, neither of us say anything, until Jace finally breaks the deafening, awkward silence growing between us and says: "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll try not to use all the hot water."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, first of all, for those who don't feel like doing some maths, here are a few numbers for you:**

 **` At the time of the flashback, Clary is 13, and still sees her mother as a good person. Remember that it** **'s the fact that she discovered that her mother knew and didn't do anything to help her that made her decide to run away.**

 **` At the present time of the story, here are the characters age.** **Jace (28), Clary (16), Valentine (40), Lilith/Lily (31), Kaelie (22, her situation will be explained as Clary's boss in a later chapter), Simon (28), Alec (23), Izzy (20), Max (16), Jocelyn (37), Michael (39). Other characters are to come to life, but they have not been mentioned yet, so we'll talk about them later.**

 **~And now, a few questions because I am curious like that:**

 **` 1. Do you think that Clary** **'s past will eventually catch up with her, despite her best efforts to escape it?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Clace** **'s little moment?**

 **` 3. What are your impressions on the** **Lightwoods so far?**

 **` 4. Why do you think Jace pulled away? (Haha, I did trick you into thinking that they would kiss㈴0)**

 **~ And if you are interested in a new intake on the couple Clace, with steamy action, go check my story _Mistakes_ , it would mean a lot to me. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	10. 1 - When Baking Opens You Up

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ Since today is a day off in England, I'm updating off** **schedule. Haha, just for you. Hope you will enjoy this little chapter, and if you want to fully appreciate it, you should listen to Edith Piaf's songs. Just to get in the mood.**

 **~ Also, I used to respond to guests reviewers in the note at the end, but stopped because I was worried you were annoyed with that. But, would you guys like me to go back on that habit, or not?**

 **Love㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9** **: When Baking Opens You Up (4,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

Being at Jace's is one of the best things I have ever experienced. His family is just so nice and loving. They welcomed me as though they had known me since for ever, and it's such a nice feeling to be around a family. I have to admit, breakfast was a bit awkward for me. It was weird to be the stranger among people who knew each other so well. I even started getting wary when they all started hugging and kissing each other; Thankfully no one approached me with their arms wide and greeted me with polite waves and nods.

I must say, it's weird to see Jace among his family. They're all so … _relaxed_. Or maybe it's just me who's not used to being a part of an ideal family.

I never had one.

When it was just Mom and I, it was different because it was only the two of us; and then along came Michael. I don't know, it was just different after he came into the picture, even before he started … even before the event.

But still, I love this family that I'm seeing around Jace. It's obvious that Jace is very loved by his siblings and parents, and there's still this little part of me which is slightly jealous of that. But I just ignore it and pretend that I'm not feeling slightly awkward around all this lovey dovey love. I actually spent most of the morning with Jace in his parents' garden while his family lived their merry life. We didn't actually do anything, and I enjoyed it. You have no idea how good that felt to just lay in the grass while talking with Jace about meaningless things.

Right now, I am laying awake on the bed of the guest bedroom that I have been assigned to, cursing and blessing Jace at the same time. That traitor of a serial killer sold me out to his family and told them that I was used to a nap in the afternoons, and that they should probably let me nap today as well since I still woke up rather early. So of course, his mother grew all concerned and insisted that I not break my routine for them and almost forced me to bed after lunch, under the intensely amused smirking Jace.

But on the other hand, I know that if I hadn't slept, I would have been completely useless in the evening, and therefore very bad company for the Lightwoods. So I _have_ to be kind of grateful to Jace and his attentionnate gesture. Especially since I slept like a baby, and that I finally feel rested now, compared to this morning.

I strain my ear, wondering if Jace's family is still out. Maryse said they would go out ,so the house could remain calm- Since she wanted to go shopping with her children, anyway. (Though I'm sure that she added the last part so I wouldn't feel guilty about sleeping again while everyone was supposed to be awake.) I know that Jace stayed in the house with me, claiming to have a case to work on. And from the way his mother shot him a pointed look laced with disapproval, I can tell that this isn't the first time that he was ditching their quality family time to work. I guess this is one of the downsides of being a lawyer.

After hearing nothing but birds tweet for five minutes, I get up and go to the bathroom to freshen a little bit. Then, I take my phone to check the time, and see with relief that Kaelie didn't send any more weird messages implicating my imaginative love story with Jace. I know that I should take this morning into consideration, but a part of me keeps on reminding me that _he_ stepped back. So the fact that he touched me was probably because we have grown so close as friends and not because of that crazy thing I was thinking of this morning.

Without really thinking about it, I exit the room I was sleeping in; and direct myself to the kitchen. Once there, I spot an enormous bowl of cherries, resting in the middle of the kitchen counter, proof of the Lightwoods' morning activity. While Jace and I were lazily laying around this morning, his brothers and stepfather plucked the cherries out of the trees in the back of the garden, teasing Jace for letting them do all the 'heavy work'.

For a couple of seconds, I stare at the bowl of cherries, recalling how Maryse mentioned that Forêts Noires were her favourite cakes, and I ponder with the eventuality that I could bake one for her. You know, as a thankful gesture for her welcoming me into her home. I twitch my mouth a little on the side, wondering if it would be considered as rude if I use their kitchen without their approval or intrude on their privacy like that.

But I decide that if I bake well enough, any sort of rudeness would be erased by the cake. And let's be honest, the urge to bake is too strong for me to resist. So I decidedly step inside the kitchen, hunting for all the ingredients I need to make a Forêt Noire. I find everything that I need, even though I am rather nervous about the Kirsch. I mean, it's an alcohol that not everyone keeps in their liquor cabinet, but apparently, Jace's family does.

Once I am in possession of every needed ingredient, I take my phone out of my pocket, and put some French music on (since I am baking a French cake), before preheating the oven. Then, I take the cherry bowl while Edith Piaf sings that she regrets nothing, and divide them in two equal parts so I can soak one of them in the Kirsch. I put aside the cherries with alcohol, to let them take the liquor in; and I start working on the dough of the cake, wondering how I would assemble my cake. Without really thinking of what I'm doing, I keep on baking, dividing the preparation in three different baking tins.

Once the three cakes are lazily cooking in the oven, I take out of the freezer the tin bowl and whisk that I put there earlier, and I busy myself into whipping the cream until it becomes all fluffy as I want it. I hum as the music plays, all the while happily whipping, completely in my element, and so oblivious to the rest of the world, that I am aware of nothing else until I suddenly hear a voice startling me from behind: "Well, apparently I am not the only one who can't stop working on his days off."

I turn my head to look at Jace, my hand still skilfully whipping the cream so it won't fall down. I have to admit that I completely forgot that he was still in the house, quietly working on his lawyers' stuff. I wish I could do something like him, something that would help people at the end of the day. Baking only helps people increase their risk of having diabetes or cholesterol. It's not that glamorous or that helpful.

"I told you that it was in you," He adds, walking into the kitchen and glancing at the cream that I am still whipping. I smile shyly, because it's always nice to have someone boosting your self-esteem, and I finally set down the whipped cream as it is finally firm and airy as I want it.

I put the cream in the fridge to let the firmness develop as it should, and turn to check on the oven. But Jace is on the way, and so I look at him. _Really_ look at him. He's wearing jeans with a light grey shirt, his hair all tousled as if he passed his hand through it several times. But what's most striking is his face. He looks very tired, which makes me wonder how many hours of sleep he had over the last forty-eight hours.

"Did you take a nap, as well?" I ask him, slightly concerned about his health. It's not good to sleep so little. Jace chuckles, moving a little as he understands that I want to take the cakes out, and he answers:

"I was working. But then again, when am I not working?"

I frown, not liking this vague, strange answer, and I switch off the oven before settling the three cakes on the worktop. I can feel Jace's gaze on me, but since Jace actually spends a lot of time in the kitchen with me when I bake for Kaelie, I don't mind. It's actually soothing because it makes me feel as though I am back at the bar. I am about to start on the syrup, when Jace asks me: "Do you _want_ any help?"

I can feel the irony echoing in his tone, probably because we both know that I don't really _need_ any help. But I guess that it would be nice to cook with someone. It should be some kind of fun, I think. So, I brightly smile at him move away from the pan as I tell him: "I guess you could make the syrup. It's really easy."

Jace nods and walks to the sink to wash his hands, which I inwardly approve. Cleanliness is very important! With as much clarity as I can, I instruct Jace what to do, after dosing the right amounts of water and sugar; before removing the cakes from their moulds. I quickly glance in his direction, just to make sure that everything is okay; and I pale, rushing to him. _He's turning my syrup into caramel_!Geez!

I swiftly add a little water, and take Jace's stirring hand to show him how to properly make syrup.

"Baking is something delicate and methodic, Jace. You have to be firm and tender at the same time. You can't rush it, if you want it to be perfect in the end," I gently explain, still concerned by the way my syrup looks, and adding a little bit more water to turn it into the thick clear liquid it's supposed to be.

We keep on stirring clockwise until I have the texture I wanted, and then I turn off the gas under the pan, only to see Jace pouting at me. "I didn't rush anything," He defends himself, and I can't help but burst in laughter. He is just so adorable at this moment. Gone is the lawyer, serial killer; now, I am just facing a child who's been caught doing wrong when he tried to do good. It is just simply and plainly _adorable_.

Jace glares at me, but I so do not care. Seeing this side of him must have been the highlight of my day. Still, I let him know that he was doing something wrong: "So why did you almost make caramel? Caramel doesn't do good in a Forêt Noire."

Jace slightly frowns at my words as I set the pan on the counter, and he asks with surprise: "You're making a Forêt Noire?" I nod, and he adds: "You don't have to make a cake because my Mom mentioned how much she loved it. It wasn't her intention for you to bake when she said that."

"I wanted to. You think she's going to take it wrongly that I baked?" I anxiously ask, making Jace chuckle.

"You're kidding? Mom is worst than a kid when it comes to Forêts Noires," He lets me know with a frank smile.

I have to say, I love Jace's smile. It always reaches his aureate eyes, making them sparkle with whatever feeling he's having at the moment. I smile back at him, and add to the syrup the juice of the soaking cherries. Normally the cherries are supposed to soak longer in the Kirsch, but since I don't know how Jace's parents feel about Max having food with alcohol in it. I know that the liquor isn't very strong in a Forêt Noire, but still.

So I imbibe the three cakes with the liquid Jace and I just made, under Jace's steady gaze; and as I'm cutting the top cake to my liking, Jace tells me: "I hope Max didn't bother you too much this morning."

He seems wary of my answer, but I only smile. I actually think that Max is very sweet, even if he makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. He's just very forward, and I don't know what to make out of it. He was still asleep when we had breakfast, so I only met him when we were laying around in the garden, and he didn't stop teasing me, saying that I should go out with him so he could show me a good time. Yeah, this is how forward Max is. And he didn't stop even a little when Jace told him to 'knock it off', but he did stop when I embarrassedly mumbled that I wasn't interested. He just winked at me, saying that I still had time to change my mind.

I guess that he only acts like any sixteen years old guys act. I don't know, I've never been around sixteen years old guys; and since I am supposedly nineteen (almost twenty), I know I won't be in the future. And anyway, besides the petulant acting on persuading me to go out with him, Max is actually funny. He made many jokes with his brothers and his father, and I can tell the he is the clown of the family, the one who always knows how to turn any given situation into something funny.

"It's okay. I'm sure he was still recovering from his illegal night out," I reassure Jace, subtly reminding him that he wasn't as mean as he lead me to believe. He didn't tell their parents about his brother's nightly activity, but that doesn't stop him from rolling his eyes.

"Max can be very annoying sometimes, but it's the perks of being the youngest child," Jace reasons before adding: "Though he is right, you need to go out. Maybe we should go somewhere tonight. If you don't mind."

His eyes are steady on me, searching my face while I recall how he said that he wanted to take me somewhere when he asked me to come to this weekend getaway. "Why? Do you want to take me to that place where you intend to kill me?" I tease, making his eyes dance with mirth.

He steps into my private space, just long enough to dig his finger into the whip cream that I got out of the fridge to assemble the cake; and then he asserts: "It's exactly what this is about. At least I chose a beautiful place for your last moments on this Earth. I could have killed you in the gutter or a back alley, but I have some class."

"Sure you do. And that's why you so rudely took a bite out of my preparation. Because you have so much class," I deadpan, making him grin back at me, false naivety in place. "If there's not enough cake for your family, it will be all your fault," I accuse when he takes another swing at my whip cream, to which he chuckles because we both know that two little licks out of my preparation won't turn into a dry-out for my cake.

With a smile never leaving my face, I shake my head to show a little disapproval to Jace's behaviour; before refocusing on making the cake. I already assembled everything as needed, and now I just have to do the longest and most annoying part: slicing and placing the chocolate on the chocolate. Sometimes, I wish I were a robot, so I wouldn't be bothered with that everlasting task.

But I am not, and so I have no other choice than to endlessly slice the chocolate, listening to Edith Piaf's voice as she sings about La Vie En Rose. Jace stands next to me, taking a piece of chocolate himself to slice it down and helps me; and suddenly I feel guilty. He was working until I started making noise with all my baking and my music. Maybe he's only here because he doesn't want me to feel awkward and lonely in this big house that his parents have.

"Aren't you supposed to work?" I ask him, but he negatively shakes his head, unknowingly taking my guilt away.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to work at all. Valentine is going to kill me when he learns that I work instead of spending time with my family. I think that his family situation turned him into a marshmallow when it comes to family moments. If it weren't for him, I'd never even have weekends off every month or so, to come see my folks," Jace explains, and the guilt comes right back, hitting me like a wrecking ball.

I completely understand Valentine's point of view. Family is important, and those who don't have one know how much the ones who do should cherish it. Suddenly, I feel selfish for feeling so good being next to Jace and sharing those moments that he should be sharing with his family.

"And yet, you are here with me," I darkly state, stopping my slicing without even realising it.

"Yes, here I am. Because I want it." He assures me, but the guilt doesn't go away even one bit. I feel so bad right now. I wouldn't have liked to have someone depriving me from my family if I had a family as great as the Lightwoods. And now, I am eating away the precious time that Jace should be spending with his family.

"Maybe we should stay here, tonight. Your family doesn't see you that often, Jace, and it wouldn't be fair of me to steal your quality time with them just so you could show me some place," I say, resuming my task on the chocolate, and I see from the corner of my eye that Jace stops slicing his own piece. For a while, none of us say anything before Jace tells me with a very sweet, gentle voice:

"You're right. Family is important … But don't think for a moment that I feel like I'm sacrificing the time I should be spending with my family to spend time with you. I am with you because I enjoy being with you."

I don't reply anything, though I can feel his gaze hard on me. I just keep on slicing the chocolate, feeling that something changed in the air. I mean, just a minute ago, we were teasing each other about his serial killer skills, and now … I don't know, the atmosphere seems so … _heavy_. I feel like something bad is about to happen.

And something bad happens when Jace talks again, saying my name. I know by the tone he used that I won't like where he wants to take me. So I barely nod, so he could tell that I don't want to commit myself in this conversation he wants to have: "I want to ask you something. But I know you won't like it."

I swallow hard, and keep my eyes steady on the chocolate thinning at the second. I knew I didn't like his sudden change of tone. And even he knows that we're heading toward a dangerous area that I don't want to go to. So why bother? And why aren't I just shooing him off, if I know that I won't like the outcome of this conversation. Maybe I should just tell him that I don't want to answer his troubling questions. But … at the same time, I don't want to. I like the idea that Jace could know me a little bit better, the same way that I know him a little bit better by spending time with his family.

"Where's your family?" He asks, and I stop.

I stop everything. I stop slicing. I stop breathing.

I stop breathing.

I only feel.

I only feel the hollowness that his question awakens in me. Where is my family, indeed? Where is my damn family? Where is my loving mother? Where is my pampering father? Where is my overprotective brother?

I open my mouth, ready to give him the lie I give everyone, starting with myself; but I _can't_. I just can't. I know that he'll see through me. I know that Jace won't buy that sweet numbing lie the way Valentine did. The way _I_ do. I don't know why, but I just know that this sweet un-exesting family of mine won't fool Jace. I think he knows me too well for this family to fit in my life. And he's already been in my apartment, where there is not a single picture of my so-called family, where I never mentioned any of my family members.

And anyway, I don't like the idea of lying to Jace. I feel like we've always been honest to one another when a direct question had been asked, so I don't want to break this, and I just tell him the truth: "I don't have a family, Jace. I don't have people to go back to every month or so. I don't have people who will look at me with love and care and pride when they see me. I don't have anyone with whom I could share my fears and hopes, knowing that they would never judge … I just-... just have me."

I do my best to stay calm as those dreadful words leave my mouth. I do my best to not cry and hold myself together. And so, I focus on my baking, putting the sliced chocolate on the cake with the delicacy it requires, hyper aware of Jace's intense gaze on me. I shouldn't have said that. I should have lied and keep the truth to myself. If I can believe in my numbing lie, so can he. Right?

"Did you hitchhike because of your family?" He asks, and I swear that I can hear concern lacing his voice. And there's also another emotion, something that sounds like anger; but I know that this emotion is completely inappropriate for Jace to feel. He doesn't know anything about how dysfunctional my 'family' was. He doesn't know anything about _him_. I know that I've always been careful to never say anything about _him_.

I swallow hard, and suddenly feel two strong and muscular arms surrounding me, which makes me gasp with shock. But instead of jumping out of them, I actually lean into them before turning to hide my face in the chest linked to them. The arms hold be a little bit tighter, and all I can do is clutch the shirt in front of me to hold my tears in, but the traitorous drops still escape my eyes.

I know that I shouldn't cry. Especially in front of Jace. I shouldn't show him this side of me. This isn't something he should bare, it's my mess to deal with. But … right now, I can only feel the comfort that his arms around me, and his presence bring to me. I can only feel how comforting Jace's embrace feels at this precise moment. How long has it been since I felt something remotely close to what I'm feeling right now? How long has it been since I felt … _so good_? As weird as it sounds, me crying in Jace's arms feels good. And so I don't try to hold it anymore, I just let go. I silently cry in Jace's arms as he gently holds me even closer against him.

He doesn't shush me. He doesn't lie by saying that everything will be okay. He doesn't pet my hair like in the movies. He just holds me tight in his arms, and let me cry in them, like the big fat baby I am. And it really feels so good. To have someone who cares enough for you to see your ugliest side, and still take you in their arms to help you feel better. It makes me feel … less awful about crying in front of Jace.

I feel relieved, like I finally let everything out of my system.

After at least five hundred years of tears, I finally stop sobbing; and Jace gently wipes my remaining tears off my face and I slightly step back to give him back his chest. He doesn't smile, he doesn't scowl, he just looks at me with his golden eyes, so many emotions dancing in them. I sniffle, probably making a very un-glamorous face; and I look away from him, completely stepping out of his arms and refocusing my attention on finishing the cake.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with my life," I tell him, to which Jace responds:

"Your life isn't a burden for me, Clary. And it shouldn't be to you."

If only. I wish I could believe him, but yeah, my life _is_ a burden to me. Or I wouldn't have cried like that in his arms. He's about to say something else, when I turn and cut him off: "Thank you. For being here for me. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on."

Jace slightly frowns, and then, he cocks a little his head on the side, tugging a lock of my hair behind my ear. I guess crying makes your hair go wild. _Stupid hair_. I don't even understand how they managed to escape my hair-tie that I tied tightly because I was cooking.

"I intend on being here for you for quite a while, Clary. You better get used to 'nice'," Jace softly whispers, his golden eyes steady on my green ones.

I smile shyly, registering somewhere in my mind that I must look ugly as hell with my puffed up face and my red eyes. Kaelie is right, I do think a lot of my appearance when Jace is around. And still, Jace doesn't look away from my ravaged face, his eyes are still on my face, flying several times to my lips. My stomach knots, suddenly filling with restless butterflies, and I lean forward, not in control of what my body is doing.

Jace looks deep into my eyes, catching my breath in the process, before his eyes flicker once again to my slightly parted lips. But before anything can happen, Izzy's voice echoes from the corridor as she shuts the front door with a bang and yells: "Jace! Mom said I was allowed to hit you if you were still working on your boring lawyer stuff by the time I get to you!"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Haha, I simply love Izzy and her impromptus appearances. She's just the perfect deal breaker. If you haven't tried a Forêt Noire yet, you should. Especially if you're into rich chocolate cakes, with a tiny bit of fruits in it (cherries).**

 **~ And I forgot to mention that I have a Pinterest board for this story, though be careful, because I started it a while ago, and there are pictures that could spoil you the next chapters.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clace cooking together?**

 **` 2. Do you think place will kiss next chapter?**

 **` 3. What did you think of Jace in this chapter, and do you think he will make a move on Clary, now?**

 **` 4. Do you think that Clary is going to talk to Jace about Michael?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	11. 1 - Waltzing On Memory Lane

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I know I am late in updating this chapter, and that I should have updated Friday night, but its a pretty long chapter as well, so ... sorry?**

 **~ Also, I decided to tell you on Sunday's update of Road Tripping' which stories have been updated. Do go and check them out. And if you like them, don't forget to follow/favourite/review. So here it is:**

 **— City of Supernatural (Pilot)**

 **— Not Another Teen Story (chap 5)**

 **— In The Welfare Of War (chap 1) (I'm so excited about this one. And its better if you read it all over again)**

 **— Road Trippin' (chap 11)**

 **Love㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11** **: Waltz on Memory Lane (6,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

Warily, I look at Izzy's reflection as she dangerously and painfully tries to tame my hair. I should have been more indicative when she proposed to help me dress for tonight, because right now, I only feel like she is going to scalp me.

Now that I really think about it, this is all Jace's fault. If he hadn't insisted that we go to the restaurant tonight, I wouldn't have to play dress up with his sister. And Izzy actually sold him out on this one, because she told me that Jace strongly opposed to the idea of her cooking, which results with all of us going to a fancy restaurant that they are quite fond of. To be honest, I think that Jace is overreacting. I know that cooks have a nasty reputation of being horrible guests because they critique everything going into their mouths, but I am not even a cook to begin with. I bake, Jace only knows that I cook because he ate at my place a couple of times. I don't think it's enough for him to place me in the category of ' _annoying professional cooks impossible to invite over for dinner_.'

Izzy seemed so upset by Jace's restriction that I promised her that we would make cookies together tomorrow morning, to which she responded with a lot of squealing and incidental hair pulling. I swear this girl is trying to scalp me!

I guess that it's because her hair is so flawless that she doesn't realise how useless it is to try any sophisticated hairdo on mine. She has long and silky raven hair, straight and yet voluminous, and it goes perfectly well with her creamy pale complexion. She reminds me of Snow-White somehow. You know, ebony hair, pale skin and red lips. I can tell that she's a girl like Kaelie who likes to have makeup on her, but like Kaelie, it's not something overbearing. Just a little bit of mascara and lipstick- I guess when you're confident in your skin, you can do whatever you want, because you know that it will only make you feel even better about yourself.

Izzy is actually really tall. She's taller than Max (though he didn't finish growing up), and definitely taller than me. But then again, both Maryse and Robert are tall, so it must be in her genes, she didn't have a choice in the matter. I don't know if my father is (was?) tall or not, but my mother is rather short. When I was fifteen, I was taller than her by a single centimetre, which I consider a personal achievement, however ridiculous that sounds.

With my hair still being pulled and styled in all different kinds of ways, I glance down at my reflection, and once again, I frown with displeasure when I see the top of the dress Izzy lent me. Like I said, this is all Jace's fault. Weekend in the countryside implies that you should pack ripped jeans and meaningless shirts, not fancy outfits to go to fancy restaurants. _Stupid serial killer_.

So Izzy had to lend me an old dress of hers,appreciating her decision to refuse to throw away her favorite old clothes when her Mom asked her to. Though, if Jace wasn't so picky, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. I already had to refuse Izzy the idea of her trying to doll me up to the point of makeup. I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of wearing any kind of makeup …

"Jace likes you," Izzy suddenly says, matter-of-factly as she takes out of her drawer a straightener and takes another approach on my hair.

I blink at the improbability of her words, my eyes searching her deep brown ones in the mirror to see if she's being serious, but her focus is completely on my hair. There's even a slight frown clouding her brows as she attempts to tame the wild creature that is my hair.

I restrain myself from shaking my head as I can't help but thinking that Kaelie and Izzy are on the same delusional cloud, and I internally pray that the two girls will never meet. I am sure that they could write a whole book series about my supposed love-life with Jace if they ever do.

I mean, I just cried in the guy's arms, for Christ's sake. And for no apparent reason! No sane and normal person cries their eyes out when you ask them about their family. But I did. Because we are _friends_ , and that I am sure that friends do that at some point in their relationship. Help each other feel better, that is, not cry of course.

"Well, we are friends after all. I think it would be weird for us to be friends, and for him to despise me," I elude, proud of myself. I don't want to have this conversation all over again. Especially after … especially when I feel so weird when I think of the way Jace looked at me earlier today.

"I doubt that _friends_ was the word he had in mind when I got in the kitchen an hour ago. Let me tell you that it didn't smell like baking, but like 'we-almost-kissed-and-you-guys-came-back-five-minutes-too-early'. I mean I get it, you're very pretty. I guess I would also want to kiss you if I were swinging this way and we were alone in my house."

I blush fiercly, not expecting this at all. First of all, was it that obvious that my crazy mind wanted to do that crazy thing? Second, this was the weirdest compliment I ever heard someone say. It seems like Izzy doesn't have a filter, and I end up being the only one embarrassed.

"You sure you don't want me to do your makeup? I won't go crazy, promise," She pouts, looking at my reflection, and I just shrug. I have completely no assurance. Why can't I simply tell her no? It's not that hard. "There's not much to do, anyway. Like I said you're very pretty. I wish I had your skin," She says, turning the chair, and I realize that she finished straightening my hair. But I didn't even get to see it, yet.

After telling me to close my eyes, Izzy searches for something in her drawer, all the while continuing her girly conversation in which I am doing my best to not get involved in: "When we're finished, you totally have to go downstairs in slow motion, like in movies. So we can all see Jace's jaw dropping to the floor."

"God, Iz! Leave the poor girl be. She's not your human size doll," A male voice suddenly says, coercing my eyes to snap open.

I see Alec leaning against the door frame of his sister's bedroom, as his blue eyes look at me with compassion. I think good-looking is a gene that Maryse passed on her four children. Because they all are so beautiful, it's indecent! Alec is tall (which is an understatement in this family) with piercing blue eyes, reminding me of the ocean. His hair is the same color and texture as his sister's, while the length is the same as Jace's. Jace is actually more muscular than him (where is the logic here? Why is the lawyer more buffed than anyone else?).

"Mom is asking for you downstairs. Something about a ridiculously long phone bill," Alec tells his sister, smirking at her with the same smirk Jace used when he said that he was going to rat his brother out. So this is probably a sibling smirk.

Izzy groans, throwing her head backward before thumping her way out of her room, but not without telling me that she would be back soon. I stay sitting on the chair, awkwardly peeping at the mirror to finally see what I look like with straight hair. And let me say that I look _weird_. I don't know … It's just not me …

"You know, if Iz is being overbearing, just send her to the bushes. It's okay," Alex says, and I realize that I actually whined when I saw my hair. I grimace, unable to look away from the mirror, before reassuring Alec about his sister:

"It's okay. I'm just not used seeing me like … _this_."

Alec chuckles, making me look his way, afraid of having said something wrong. But he just conciliately shakes his head as he utters: "You should see your face. Just go and rinse your hair out if you don't like it. I'll make sure Iz behaves like a normal being and not a fashion designer."

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **.**

As we enter the fancy restaurant that is so familiar to Jace's family, I consciously try to pull down my dress for the umpteenth time since I've put it on. I know that the dress isn't too short since it reaches my knees, but it's been such a long time since I've worn a dress. Since I discovered that it was making it easier for Michael to do his nasty business, to be exact. But I couldn't decently change outfits after having already ruined Izzy's hard work on my hair.

After Alec's wise words, I decided to rinse my hair out, because I really didn't like how straight hair made me look like a stranger in the mirror. Izzy didn't say anything, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that the dress was also too much for me. Especially when she praised it a lot saying that it was perfectly suiting my complexion. Though I don't think black and white can go wrong on anyone, no matter the colour of their skin. The dress is quite simple, with the top black and the skirt white, but it has some pretty bow design in the back, allowing me to wear it without any bra. Not that I really mind since I don't have that much to support, anyway; but it just feels weird.

Izzy lent me a pair of black ballerina slippers because I couldn't decently go with my sneakers to the restaurant; and to be honest, right now, I feel like a little doll. You know, the freaky scary porcelain dolls we only see in horror movies. Especially since I let my hair wild instead of tying it up in some sort of bun as I usually do. Yup, definitely a scary doll. I wouldn't buy me to keep me on my shelves, that's for sure.

Contrary to Izzy's predictions, Jace's jaw did not hit the floor when he saw me. He just looked at me like he always does, though he did seem surprised for a second. Probably because he finally saw the mane I call hair unleashed. Or maybe because I was in a dress. I don't know. I know that during the walk to the restaurant, he walked with Izzy, the two of them having a hushed conversation, while I talked with the lovely people that are Alec and Robert.

I have to be honest, Maryse makes me feel awkward. She loves her children so much, and being around her is just … It makes me feel very awkward about myself. I know it's not her fault, but I still feel like that. Or maybe it's because something is wrong with me.

The restaurant is called Alicante (of course it would be some fancy name), and is exactly what I thought it would be. There's even a maître d'hôtel who comes to sit us! I've never been in such a place in my whole life! People are all talking quietly at their table, and I keep looking everywhere like a deer in the lights. There are so many waiters pretending to not be here, so much space between tables, so much bright lights (but not too bright so you won't be blind).

Finally we sit at a round table where there are eight sets, which makes me frown. We are only seven. Jace sits next to me, and Maryse on my other side; and I do my best to down this weird feeling inside me. Once we are all seated, a waitress hands us menus while Robert tells her 'The usual, Emma'. I don't open my menu right away, since no one does, and so concentrate on the table.

I never really wondered how much money Jace made because I never actually cared; and when we came to his parents, the question never crossed my mind about them either. But I realise now that they must be quite well-off. Which is completely understandable since Maryse is a heart surgeon and Robert a veterinarian. After all, they have a six bedrooms house, that alone should have rung a bell to me. But it's the restaurant that did it for me.

The table has a very elegant cream white tablecloth, with matching napkins ornamenting the plates and folded in forms of swans. The plates are obviously of some kind of china while the glasses seem way too nice to be simple glasses. Maybe they are made of crystal, but I wouldn't know so I can't be sure. But the thing that did it for me is the presence of more than one fork! That screams 'You're eating among the rich, just like in Titanic'!

I am torn out of my reverie by the waitress coming back to us with a bottle of rosé that she opens in front of Robert before making him taste it. _We are so in a fancy restaurant_! I mean, Robert does all those things that only happens in movie like glass waving and sipping barely a tiny bit of wine. Why didn't Jace tell me we were going to eat in the nineteenth century?

I turn my head to him, just so I can glare at him and internally scowl at him, and see that he is talking with a waiter, asking that he brings some soft drinks with the starters. Then, he looks at me with a small smile and gone are all thoughts of reprimanding him for making me feel like Jack Dawson from Titanic. I mean, he just ordered something non-alcoholic because he knew I wouldn't drink the wine. So I smile back to him, though my smile probably looks like a wreck.

"You know Clary, if you still want, we can go out tonight. There's a friend of mine who's throwing a party, and he'd die if he sees me with you," Max proposes, making me blush a brilliant pink while Jace glares at his little brother. This is beyond embarrassing. Jace opens his mouth to chide him or something, when Alec cuts him short, nonchalantly playing with one of his forks as he tells his younger brother:

"You know you're talking to a person, right? Not some trophy to make you look good?"

"It's the older chick thing. He just wants to brag that he got to be with an older chick," Izzy says with a sly smile, making Alec literally face palm himself. _Seriously_? I thought that only happened in cartoons.

I don't know how this conversation is making me feel. I mean, I feel very awkward, but I also feel kind of amused. I don't know … This situation is so improbable. Jace glances in my direction and I gently smile at him to reassure him that I don't mind that much. Maybe it's because Max is treating me like any other girl he would talk to, and that it makes me feel nice.

"Why am I hearing your annoying voices instead of Clary's?" Max complains, looking at me expectantly, and suddenly, all the funny side of the situation is gone. Now, I feel completely embarrassed and feel myself blushing as red as my hair, and so I mumble embarrassed by all the eyes cast on me:

"Hum … I'm not much of a party girl."

"Yeah, but what about the part that I'm sixteen. You don't mind that, right?" Max insists with pleading eyes and I repress a whimper. It was okay as long as he was only joking around, but now, this is getting _really_ embarrassing. I'm about to tell him that I am not interested, when he suddenly cries out of pain.

"Ouch!" He says, reaching for his leg under the table and finally looking away from me to stare with a betrayed look at his sister. Izzy is glaring at him and so he defends himself: " _What_?! Jace said that they were just friends, right Jace? Several times. I heard him and Mom over the phone. He even said not to take out his old baby pictures."

"You're being embarrassing, Max," Robert says with a warning tone while my face still didn't decrease from this awful shade of red that coloured it a few moments ago.

From the corner of my eye, I can see that Maryse is looking at her son with the same warning in her blue eyes as the one that echoed in her husband's voice; and I feel suddenly bad for creating a tension like that within the family. Max pouts, putting his elbow on the table all the while grumbling: "Why is everyone ganging up on me? Maybe Clary doesn't mind?"

"What happened to Becky?" Jace asks, making Max turn crimson red. I'm sure even I never blushed that hard in my life.

But thankfully we are saved from this situation becoming more and more awkward by the waitress who brings two virgin cocktails for Jace and I, along with the starters. When the waitress leaves, Maryse presents me the plate of starters, her big blue eyes wide with concern as she says with that motherly tone of hers:

"You should eat up, Clary. You didn't eat much at lunch."

And this kind and affectionate gesture throws me back to a memory that I cherished and cursed at the same time. A memory that I buried deep in my heart because of the way it makes me feel, now.

 **(Just a reminder that Clary is 11 in this scene, so her memory is the one of a 11 years old. So her speech is more childish)**

 _"_ _Rissa, just eat up, sweetie. We'll be on our way as soon as you'll finish your food," Mom tells me, her voice quite shaky. She's been acting weird since this morning when she barged in my room and told me to quickly take a shower._

 _Though I was happy that her getaway weekend with her friends didn't last that long, I didn't tell her anything about Michael. I'm just so scared of what he can do to me, or to_ _ **her**_ _, if I say something. Especially since he said that he would kill my mom if I ever said to anyone what happened between him and I. And I don't want my Mom to die. Especially because of me. I don't want anything to be my fault._

 _So now, it is just Mom and I in a fast-food restaurant, which is weird because it's barely eleven o'clock, and we usually eat more around 2 PM on weekends. But Mom has been acting weird this morning. First of all, she always lets me sleep in on weekends. And today, she abruptly woke me up before pressing me to get in the shower. When I got out of the shower, Mom was waiting for me with a bean bag, and we silently left the house without waking up Michael. Which is also weird , because Michael is always around ever since he came to live with us._

 _To be honest, I don't feel like eating. I feel like … I feel like curling up in a ball and crying until the end of times. Like I did all night long … I just want to cry again, and again, and again._

 _So I mindlessly play with a fry and the ketchup sauce on the side of my plate, hoping that Mom will just get tired of my attitude and we could go back home where I could just go back to crying in my bed … I hope that this is the last time I ever cry like that._

 _"_ _Rissa, sweetie. Please, eat up. We have a long trip ahead," Mom pleads with me, and I jerk my head up to look at her._

 _I didn't know that we were going somewhere. We never go anywhere just the two of us. Not ever since Michael came in the picture. It's been him, Mom and I for the last four years. Sometimes Michael would go out with his friends, or Mom have her girl's nights, but that's it._

 _"_ _We're going somewhere?" I ask with a ridiculously small voice. I should stop that. Mom will know something is wrong if I keep acting weird. And if she gets suspicious, she'll ask question, and I won't be able to lie upfront and so I'll talk, and Michael will know that I talked. And … I don't even want to think of what he will do._

 _I inhale deeply, thinking that I should just be stronger._

 _"_ _We're going to meet your father," She tells me with a small smile all the while gently caressing my cheek, and I look dumfounded at her._

 _I know that she ran out on my biological father when I wasn't even born. She told me so when I started asking questions why I didn't have a Dad like anyone else at school. She said that she didn't know at the time that she was pregnant with me, and that after, she never took contact with my father because it didn't seem right. I was four when she told me that, and she was dating a guy named Eric who had always been nice to me. So I didn't ask more, and when I grew up I understood that she didn't like talking about this decision she made to deny me a father. Maybe she regrets it, or she feels bad for me. I don't know. I try to pretend that I'm okay with it, though I'm not really. I wish I had his name. **A**_ ** _t least his name_.**

 _"_ _You have his smile," She says, replacing a lock of my hair behind my ear, and I only then realize that I've been smiling. I thought I'd never smile again after yesterday night, but … I'm going to meet my father! Maybe he'll even become my Dad. Oh, how I wish it will be so._

 _"_ _What is he like?" I ask, full of hopes._

 _Mom smiles, her eyes look deeply into mine before getting lost into space, tears threatening to spill:_

 _"_ _I don't know about now, like I told you I cut contacts long before you were born. But back then, he was … the best person you could ask for. Caring, loving, delicate, handsome, dedicated. He was quite a catch, to be honest. He was the kind of person to put other's needs before his, but I_ _… I still left him in the end."_

 _"_ _Why did you leave him?"_

 _"_ _Because I wanted something that he didn't give me. I wanted to … not be left behind. You have to understand that your father was the kind of man to put his job first, and at first I thought that I could be one of those women. But after one too many dates cancelled, after one too many night spent alone in our flat, I packed and left, with a note saying that it was over. I figured that he wouldn't miss me much since he wasn't home much to begin with. Of course, had I known that I was pregnant with you back then, I would have done things differently."_

 _Her eyes are still lost into space before she looks back at me and caresses my cheek once again. She smiles at me, her expression sad, reminiscing her memories, and then she gives me the thing I craved for the eleven years of my life: "Valentine. His name is Valentine Morgenstern."_

 _I'm about to ask more about him, about this man that seems so wonderful and that I will finally meet- when Michael's fake sugary sweet voice echoes behind me: "Girls! You should have waited for me to eat out. After all, we're a family, aren't we?"_

I shudder away the memory, doing my best to forget the unwanted memory and banish it to the dark corners of my mind. It's painful to think back to the time when I was close to my Mom, to think back to the time when she was still my Mom, that time when I still thought I could count on her.

Even though I am not looking at him, I can tell that Jace is looking at me, and I can literally _feel_ his concern for me. From the corner of my eye, I see that he's about to reach for my hand, so I busy my hands my grabbing one of the numerous forks in front of me and pretend to be oh-so-concentrated on the food in my plate. Though food is the least thing I want at this moment. This memory made me lose all my appetite, but I can't decently say that to the Lightwoods. It'd be very rude. I'll just have to check if they have some kind of soup, and order that. Yeah … Soup should be great.

"Are you alright, Clary?" Maryse worriedly asks me, and I put on my best smile, reassuring her the best I can.

She frowns a little, apparently not fooled by my act; but I keep on smiling, hoping that she'll drop it. I see her quickly glancing at Jace, before her husband saves me … _sort of_ : "Maybe dancing will do you some good. We have a sort of a tradition about never leaving this restaurant without having hit the dance floor."

Izzy squeals at those words, clapping her hands, while her blond brother growls on my side, mumbling something under his breath about not forcing their family traditions on his friends. See, here's that word again. _Friends_. Izzy and Kaelie are completely delusional. Jace and I are just friends, and they're just trying to confuse me by mixing the meaning of the liking we have toward one another.

I take my alcohol-free cocktail and sip on it, hoping that it will somehow divert the attention from me; but I see that all the Lightwoods are finally looking away from me. Jace abruptly gets up, and walks to a man who is brightly smiling at him. The two of them share this weird bromance hug with a lot of smiles and back tapping as Jace says: "Man! It's been quite a long time since we've all been together. I think the last time was when Iz tried to poison us with her ratatouille."

The girl in question cries out with indignation while I stare at her with incomprehension. How can you manage to poison people with a dish as simple as ratatouille? Maybe Jace wasn't being such an idiot when he prohibited his sister from entering the kitchen. Oh well, I'll see tomorrow morning when we make those cookies.

The newcomer comes to the table, greeting everyone according to their gender and age; but when it comes to me, he doesn't reach to kiss my cheek or shake my hand. He simply nods at me, his eyes analyzing me with a small smile spreading on his lips. And so I do the same. He has brown shaggy hair that seems to be untameable, and yet very soft. He's rather tall, though he's corny (you know, the way Jace is supposed to be!); and he dresses really nice. I mean, he's in a suit and all. His face kind of remind me of Harry Potter, actually-but with brown eyes. It's probably because he's wearing round glasses. Though I have to admit, he's more good-looking than Harry Potter.

Maybe the good-looking gene isn't actually a gene, but a virus that spread in their town… Maybe a nuclear central that no-one knew about that exploded years ago in this town, turning everyone in ridiculously good-looking people.

"You must be Clary. I'm Simon," The man tells me with a smile that says it all.

Jace talked plenty about me to him. I guess it's only normal, after all, Simon is his best friend. Jace talked a few times about his best friend who was inheriting his parents' company and learning to be a CEO, which probably explains why he came a couple times to our town, making Jace cancel plans with me, but I didn't really mind. Well, to be honest, he proposed that I tagged along, and I refused, letting him bond with his friend. I think that if I'd have anyone I was that close to, I'd also want to just catch up with them without having to think of other, newer friends.

I don't have the time to answer the polite and casual Simon, when Izzy gets up and yanks him away as she orders: "Si, let's go dancing!"

Simon shrugs to excuse himself from our company and leads Izzy to the dance floor under my disbelieving eyes. I turn to see if anyone saw what I just saw, but they are all acting as if everything was completely normal. Am I the only one who noticed the way Simon smiled at Izzy, or the way Izzy touched him? Or is this something completely normal for the Lightwoods?

Jace sits back next to me, and I notice that his chair is a little bit closer to mine this time. As I can feel Maryse's eyes back on me, I take a bite of my appetizer; when Max says: "Clary? Would you like to dance?"

"That's it! How about we go hit the bar," Alec snaps, getting up and forcing his baby brother to do the same, and a part of my mind registers that the Lightwoods say absolutely nothing about their younger child going off to consume alcohol.

So now, it's just the four of us; and I suddenly wish I had taken Max on his proposal. The way Maryse looks at me is reminding me too much of my mother. She even says with concern: "You two should join Simon and Izzy. It will give you back some colours, Clary. You look quite pale. Did you sleep well this afternoon?"

I reassure her with a smile and a nod before getting up, stressed out by having a mother fussing over me. I don't like how nostalgic it makes me feel. I look at Jace expectantly, and he gets up with grace before walking me to the dance floor. As soon as we are out of his parents' hearing range, he softly tells me: "You don't have to do this to please my parents, Clary."

"It's okay, Jace. I want to dance,"-a white lie. I mostly don't want to stay alone with his loving parents. There's too much love around there.

"Clary … Waltzing involves touching," Jace tells me warily, and I swallow hard, putting my hands on his ridiculously large shoulders. Why are they so large and muscular? Does he swim?

Slowly, carefully, Jace puts a hand on my smaller back -his palm touching my bare skin- while he takes my right hand in his other. His eyes are steady on mine; and suddenly, the idea of waltzing feels really stupid. I should have gone to the bathroom. That was a safer action. Definitely.

"You'll have to let go for once, and let me lead," Jace warns me, and I whimper in the internally. Why didn't I think of the bathroom? You know, the 'I need to powder my nose' excuse. Stupid, _stupid_ Clary! Why indeed? Stupid me! _Really_!

With a little yank, Jace brings me closer to him, and I'm sure he can feel my heart beating since we're so close now. But I don't say anything. I just let him lead the way. Mostly because I don't know how to waltz. After a minute of us silently dancing, I look down, because I can't stand the way his golden eyes are looking at me. It feels like he's reading my soul. My very _very_ ugly soul.

"I'm sorry about Max. He's just annoying like that, though we tried everything in our power to change him with Alec and Izzy," Jace apologises, and I shake my head to reassure him.

To be honest it's not much that I mind, it's just that it was embarrassing and awkward. I'm sure that if I had been less damaged, I would have snapped some witty comebacks at Max instead of blushing all over the place. So I let Jace know: "It's okay, Jace. I'm okay."

"Are you really, though?" Jace retorts, holding me a little bit closer to him while his left palm is sweetly burning on my back. I know that he's expecting me to look up at him. And for the first time in my life, I'm so happy to be that small, because even if I look straight, I don't see his face. Hurrah to my petiteness!

"I don't like seeing you like that," He whispers in my hair, and I can't help but look up. He's looking very concerned, and I can tell he wants to ask questions, but he's holding himself back. Our bodies are so close, right now, that there's no more space between us. He's definitely feeling my heart beat like a drum. But I can't look away, or feel weird about our closeness, and so I shrug and explain:

"Your parents love you very much. You're very lucky to have them."

That makes him inhale deeply through his nose. He looks at me for a long time, before he stops waltzing in the middle of the dance floor; and then he walks us toward the exit. I start to protest, claiming that dinner hasn't even been ordered, but he just takes us to the parking lot.

Once there, he looks back at me and tells me: "No one is listening, now. No one is around us. There is just you and I. So, tell me, what happened for you to look so scared?"

" _Scared_?" I repeat. I look scared? I didn't even realize. I instinctively wrap my arms around myself, this word bringing me to a time when I was _always_ scared. Am I scared, right now?

"Do you want to go back home?" He proposes, his tone so sweet that I feel like I don't deserve it. How can a man of Jace's stature and profession conjure such a gentle tone? Especially for someone like me?

"Home?" I repeat again. He can't seriously think about ditching his family. For _me_!?

"We can drive by night, and you'll be back at your place in the morning. Somewhere you feel safe and sound," He explains and his words finally makes me understand my own feelings. I don't feel scared. Not as long as I have this promise of being away from Michael. I do not feel scared, even if I feel another threatening feeling.

"I don't feel threatened here, Jace," I let him know, and he shakes his head with disillusion, voicing my feelings for me:

"But you don't feel safe."

And this is the truth. But it's not his fault. I never feel safe. I'm just better at pretending otherwise when I don't have all this family love around me. But how do I explain that to him? He wouldn't understand. How can I explain to him that I envy him his family, no matter how blue it makes me feel.

"Come on, let's go back before Izzy starts poking her nose everywhere looking for us. We'll leave after dinner," He says, directing us back to the restaurant.

I should tell him that I'm okay, but I can't. I'm actually longing for this alone time I'll have with Jace in his car. This time when it would be the two of us and we could mindlessly talk about everything and nothing, with no awkwardness around us. Still, I can't help but notice that Jace has his hand resting on my smaller back all the way back to our table. And strangely, I don't mind.

As soon as we're seating back at the table, Jace tells his parents: "We're heading back tonight. The office called for a fillin'."

I can't believe he's lying to his family because of me. I'm the worst person on the planet. I'm going to end up in hell because of that!

Maryse is about to say something, when Jace cuts her off by saying something in French. She nods, and I promise myself that I would develop knowledge in foreign languages. I didn't even know Jace spoke French. Why does he even speaks French? I am going to end up having too many complex hanging around Jace!

We order our food, though Jace raises an eyebrow at me and my soup, I don't retort. My stomach is still stuck in my memory. The one memory when my mom gave me what I needed the most. My father's name. Maybe I should try to look for him once I'm back home. Or maybe not. What if he has a perfect life with a wife and kids? He won't need me ruining it for him. It's better if I stay alone and dream at night that I have a father. Better for everyone.

During the dinner, I don't speak much, but that doesn't stop me for noticing that Izzy and Simon seem … well, it's none of my business. Really. But yeah. It's there, all over the place. I wonder if Jace ever noticed that. Or if he minds. I know that it's a big fear of bothers to have their best friend and their wee sister fall in love. Or maybe it's just me seeing things like Kaelie and Izzy are seeing things between Jace and I?

When dinner is finished, Maryse convinces Jace to stay an hour more. Just so we can all eat the cake together at home. Jace agrees, and we wait for our coats at the restaurant. I miss a heartbeat when my eyes fixate on one of the waiters. His eyes grow wide as he recognizes me, his tray falling to the floor as I'm frozen on the spot.

He used to go to my school. This dude was in my school, he was a senior. Which means he should be in college now. _Oh my god_! What state are we in? _They're going to find me_! They're going to send me back to the hell house! The life I managed to make for myself is going to be shattered before my very eyes! _No_!

I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't do anything. I feel people around me, fussing over me, but I can't do anything. _They're going to send me back to the hell hole_. I'm going to fall back into oblivion. _They're going to send me back to the hell hole_. Darkness is thickening around me. I'm going to die. Good. Better death than going back there. I won't go back to the hell hole!

There's a deep and familiar voice calling my name several times as I'm falling into oblivion, when I'm suddenly brought back to reality by a slap across my face. I breathe in life like a drowning person, bringing my hand to my face; and I see Jace's family all around me, worried looks on their faces. Jace being right in front of me, kneeling by my side, a hand holding one of my arms to support me so I'm not completely on the floor.

"I want to go home, _now_ ," I say with the smallest voice ever. I'm not even sure anyone but him heard me.

If they're going to send me back to the hell hole, I want to enjoy my freedom as much as possible. Jace briefly nods, and helps me get up from the floor. Then, he throws his jacket over my shoulder, his hand firmly holding me up as I'm still shaking in my knees. I discreetly look for _the waiter_. I don't even know his name. I just know he was in my school. Because he tried to flirt with me. I was a shell, and he still tried to flirt with me.

Our gazes meet, and so I silently beg him to not sell me out. He looks at me for what seems like an infinity, before nodding, gathering his tray from the floor. And relief washes over me, making me fall limp as my brain stops functioning. I feel Jace picking me up in his arms, and then, _oblivion_.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, I hope that you really liked this chapter. Concerning the questions I know will come about Valentine, remember that Clary's first encounter with Valentine, she thought that he was trying to get in her pants (not something you want to associate your father with). And then, during her first date, Jace said that his boss's nam was Valentine, but he never gave his last name. And Clary was crushed, because she figured that Valentine was a frequent name and that she wouldn't find her father. So Valentine is just Valentine the DA to Clary.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Clary's reactions concerning Maryse?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Max, now? Personally, he cracked me up.**

 **` 3. What do you think of this glimpse of Jocelyn?**

 **` 4. Is Clary right, and there is some clandestine Sizzy going on behind Jace's back?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈍9.**


	12. 1 - Slaps, Fears & Hopes

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I have nothing to really say, except the I really hope that you will enjoy the chapter. Though, i want to remind you that this story is build around a dark theme that can be very hard to read about for sensible people. If you are one of those people, I advise you to skip the italics.**

 **~ AND I just realised that we actually hit the 100 REVIEWS! THNAK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts with me, you have no idea how much it warms my heart, and how much they make me** **happy. And we're one follower away from the 100 FOLLOWERS. Haha.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12** **: Slaps, Fears & Hopes (2,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

 _"Clarissa," Michael calls in that sultry voice that I hate so much._

 _I literally freeze on the spot, knowing what's coming next. It's been like that for the last three years, I don't see why today would be any different. It's always the same sickening routine. Mom goes out for a few days to enjoy her 'girl time', and Michael drinks to forget about her absence. And when he starts to get a little too drunk, he decides to forget his loneliness on top of me._

 _Though he's been leaving me alone for a month now. Ever since I had my periods. Maybe because the thought grosses him out. Or maybe because he's really a sick pervert and that the thought of me not being so much of a child anymore killed the mood for him. I don't know, but I don't mind._

 _But now, back we are with the sultry voice that will ultimately lead to this awful moment with him on top of me. It's just depressing. And it's not like I could do anything about it. Last year, when I finally decided that it wasn't my fault and that I didn't deserve the way that creep is treating me, I tried to fight him off. Well, … that was a bad idea. I ended up with his fists bruising my ribcage (you know, that place that no one can see). And every time I tried to be 'rebellious' toward him, Michael 'rewarded' me with colourful and painful recompenses. It was never damaging to the point of going to the hospital, and it was never somewhere people could see, but it didn't hurt any less._

 _So now, I just wait for him to come at me because I will never give him the satisfaction of going to him when he calls me. No matter how many dinners he makes me skip, I'll never give him that. I'll never be his little lapdog. I just pray that the alcohol will be my friend and get the better of him, knocking him out before he can do anything. What else can I do?_

 _I keep my towel wrapped around me, wishing that I had dressed faster; but there's this little hope of victory shining in me. My periods just started this morning. So he's probably going to simply turn away and go back to his bedroom like he did a month ago._

 _Michaels barges into the bathroom before leaning against the doorframe, his disgusting black eyes feasting on my figure as I still do my best to protect my body from his gaze. But a towel isn't that much of a good use. As he steps toward me, his eyes fall on the paper pad on the sink, and I see how displeased he is by this_ _discovery, which makes me smile a little with hope. He will leave me alone tonight._

 _Apparently he noticed my victory smile, because he snaps at me: "Don't worry, we will still find a way to settle this until I can get in your pants again." And then, he proceeds his walk to me._

 _Once he's right in front of me, I'm already trembling like a leaf, wondering what worst he can do to me; and in a very brusque move, he yanks the towel away from me, a dark smile enlightening his face. I do my best to not look at him, because when I do, he can see the hate in my eyes, and it ends up with me having bruised ribs; but then, Michael says something that makes me snap my head up to look at him in the eyes: "On your knees._ _"_

 _I actually step back at those words, horrified by them. He's never ask me to do this before. I mean, he didn't say anything yet, but I'm fourteen, I know the vile order that comes after that request. **He's never asked this of me**! This is too much. I never thought he could make me feel even less of a something than before. This is not happening! Please. Someone. Why is he suddenly interesting in demeaning me even more?_

 _You know what? I think I_ _'d rather be dead than keep of feeling so belittled. I won't put up with his crap anymore!_

 _I take another step backward, and Michael closes the little distance that I put between us with a threatening step on his behalf, telling me: "Don't start that with me! I don't feel like teaching you a lesson today. I said **on your knees**!"_

 _I shake my head with refusal, taking yet another step backward, my knees meeting the unwelcome outline of the bathtub that keeps me from going further. Michael glares at me and growls: "What did you think? That I'd leave you alone because now you're supposedly a woman? I'll just need to be more careful and finish elsewhere than in your little pussy. Now, do as I say and give me what I want!_ _"_

 _I open big wide eyes as I understand that he will never leave me alone. He was just worried of getting me pregnant since that creep never bothered wearing protections._

 _But I stand in my position. I just don't want to keep doing it, even if I have to die. Michael stares at me for a long while when I don't move in the position he wants me in; and suddenly, without a single warning, he violently slaps me, making me fall on the floor, gasping as I reach for my cheek with shock._

 _He's never hit my face before. Because it would show. He's never hit me on any visible place. I look up, and he yanks me by the hair before slapping me once again, shattering away all my dreams of rebellion and standing up for myself. The first slaps still stings, and now the second is biting my cheek even more, making me feel like his hand will be forever printed on my cheek._

I wake up with a start, gasping loudly at this nightmarish memory and looking for air. But instead of curling up in a ball like I always do when I have an awful nightmare/memory of Michael and cry, I literally panic. I don't recognise the place. I don't know where I am, and it's too dark to even try to properly locate myself.

Before I can start screaming all over the place at this sudden unknown, someone next to me loudly curses and reassuringly takes my hand in theirs, and I hear tyres scratching the pavement. I realise that we are in a car, and that we pulled over. I can see through the darkness that the night is deep and the moon is high. And I don't have to turn to know who's hand is holding mine. I've felt this hand all evening on my smaller back, strangely making me feel good. I know its Jace, I just do.

I pant a little, trying to reign over my emotions, and Jace gently retrieves his hand from mine, only to draw soothing circles on my back. For a minute or two, we both stay silent, my brain still lost in the memory of that nightmare. It's been such a long time since I had _this_ particular memory. I've endured way worst for my brain to try to remind me this little minor thing.

"We're halfway to home. I didn't bring you back to my parents because I figured that you'd want to be at your place as soon as possible," Jace explains, and I can't help but smile a little to myself.

Can this guy be any more sweet? Did you ever meet someone that thoughtful? Because I haven't. I mean, the guy ditched his family _for me_. Because I had this moment of weakness … I'm such a godawful person. His family probably hates me, now. They don't see him that often, and when they get to, I tagged along, keeping him home and even cutting short the time they should have spent together.

As my breath slowly becomes more regular, I start to feel a sting horribly familiar on my right cheek. A sting that I usually felt on my ribcage, but already felt a few now and then on my cheek. And something cold suddenly rushes through me. I start to recall my last moments at the restaurant, my breath going missing; and I turn my head to Jace, distancing my back from his hand as shock washes through me by what I'm assimilating.

" _You hit me_!?" I accuse him, my breath still gone in a far away place.

I can't believe this! I can't believe that _Jace_ hit me! Jace who always seemed so sweet and caring. _Jace hit me_! I trusted him, and never thought that he would hurt me like that! But apparently I was completely wrong! I can't believe that Jace hit me!

With shallow breaths, I unfasten my seatbelt, tears blurring my vision; and with agitation, I open the door of his car, desperate to just put distance between us, even though I don't know where we are.

"You were hyperventilating, Clary. I did what I could to make you stop. I didn't want the restaurant or my parents to call the paramedics," He explains with a very steady and sure voice.

Geez! He's going all lawyer on me. He thinks that by being professional, he can sugar-coat me. But all I can think of, is the fact that he hit me. That he raised his hand high in the air, and then slapped me hard enough for me to feel the sting on my cheek.

The tears that I tried so hard to contain are now falling on my cheeks (one of them feeling them more vividly than the other). I shouldn't listen to anything coming out of his mouth. He hit me. No one can be trusted in this cruel world. Not even handsome serial killers who somehow managed to make you feel good at some point.

"You hit me," I repeat with a smaller voice, my hand still holding the handle of the now open passenger door while a small voice inside me tries to plead Jace's case.

It says that Jace would never do something like that to hurt me, and that he just reacted like any other human being would do given the situation. What would I have done if I had seen someone I know hyperventilating? Would have I done the logical thing and slap them to bring their breaths to a normal rate? Is it what Jace really did? Am I overreacting?

Or not? What if he slaps me again? Under the pretext that it was for my own good? What if Jace is even more cruel and twisted than Michael and that he's finally revealing his true colours? At least, with Michael I knew from the start. He passed from complete indifference to cruel, he never pretended to be nice and to care for me. I knew where he stood. Now, what about Jace?

"Clary … I didn't do it to hurt you," Jace pleads again, with a very pained and hurt voice. But I still refuse to look at him, a part of me still considering going in the unknown of the darkness outside, rather than stay with him; and so he continues: "I'd never lay a hand on you that way, Clary. You have to believe me. I am not that kind of man."

I don't respond anything to that, though I am a little taken aback by the bitterness of his tone. It feels like I implicitly compared him to someone who _is_ that kind of man, and that he feels insulted by this comparison.

Deep down, my voice of reason argues with me that I am completely overreacting. The same voice who's been arguing with me all yesterday long, saying that Jace likes me in the same way that Kaelie and Izzy say. And when I try to argue with it, the voice points out that I was the one who asked Jace to go back home, right after the slap. All my protests die before even being said, as I see that my first instincts when I felt in danger were to trust Jace.

Which proves that _I am_ overreacting since my first reaction was to go to Jace. And so, I decide to listen to this voice for once, and close back the passenger door, breathing deeply in. He didn't do it to hurt me, I have to believe him. And actually, if the paramedics had come, I would probably be back in the Hell hole at this moment. I know that I am in hospital records since I broke my leg at school when I was five, playing hopscotch. So if the paramedics had to take care of me, they would have opened my file and realise that I wasn't Clary Fray, 19, but Clarissa Fairchild, 16.

After a couple of minute of silence, Jace's hand reaches for my face, waiting to see if I will recoil; and when I don't he gently caresses my cheek, swiping away my tears with his thumb. He waits for me to look in his golden eyes before assuring me: "I'm really sorry, Clary. I swear that I was not aiming to hurt you, nor to put you in this state of distress. I just wanted to make you stop hyperventilating."

I nod, leaning a little bit more into his warm hand, and he releases a relieved breath. Jace is not Michael. I should just stop expecting the worst of people because of Michael. After all, I promised myself to stop living in the shadows that this creep laid on me, and to not let the scars he caused to dictate my life. So I should just trust my instincts concerning Jace, not my fears.

"Your family probably thinks that I'm a lunatic," I say with a pained voice, recalling my weird behaviour with them. But Jace shakes his head no, his eyes still looking deep into mine while his brows are furiously knotted.

"Don't worry, they know when someone has a lot on their shoulders. They were just worried about Max acting like a stupid teenager around you," He assures me, and so I smile weakly, not sure of what I can reply to that. "Clary? Can I ask you what this was about?"

I frown, thinking about it; and only now, I notice that there's music echoing in the car. The song playing is _Road Tripping'_ , and I realise that I like this song more and more. It makes me feel … nice.

Jace gently moves his hand from my face to take my hand, making me swallow hardly and look up to his tawny eyes. Do I trust Jace that much to show him this side of me? He already had me cry in his arms yesterday afternoon, does he have to see even worst? Do I want him to see even worst?

"Clary?" He gently presses me, and so I tell him:

"Not now. I will tell you at another time, but please, don't make me talk about it now."

I almost expect him to refuse this to me, but Jace surprisingly gives me a small smile. He brings my hand to his lips and with wide eyes, I watch him kissing my knuckles, making the blood rush to my cheeks and I blush a deep pink. Then, he smirks at me, sitting back properly in his seat and starting the car and looking at the road as he says: "Buckle up. Because I'm still going to ask about your mad baking skills during our drive home."

I slightly chuckled, flattered by the compliment, and as Jace drives us back home, I can't help but notice that he didn't let go of my hand.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So before some of you start to jump at my throat, I do not condone domestic violence. In any way. Now, that being said, 90% of the times, when someone is** **hyperventilating, the normal reaction that anyone has is to slap that person. Because the shock (physical and emotional) breaks the crazy heart ratio, and so brings it to a more normal one. It is a normal human reaction, so don't go villainise Jace.**

 **` 1. What are your thoughts about the slap?**

 **` 2. How do you feel about Clary** **'s reaction to it?**

 **` 3. What about that flashback?**

 **` 4. And what about this step that Clary is taking into Clace?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	13. 1 - Little Talks With Friends

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I am so sorry, for missing this weekend's update. which is why I am exceptionally updating off schedule. I just ... have no excuse. SORRY.**

 **~ And we hit the hundred followers! YAY! You have no idea this makes me! Do you think we will be able the reach the 150 reviews before chapter 15? I think we can.**

 **~ Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter, because I sure did enjoy writing it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 13** **: Little Talks With Friends(4,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

"Mr Bane? What are you doing on the floor?" I ask with surprise.

Jace and I came back to our city when the stars were still enlightening the sky; and after he dropped me off at my building, I went straight to bed. I guess fainting exhausts you, even if you slept more than you usually do. Today again, I woke up later than usual, though I put that on the account that I went to bed very late, and that I also had a nightmare. It's like they will never end.

Right now, it is the beginning of the afternoon, and strangely, after only spending a few hours surrounded by people, I don't like be alone. Before, I used to crave loneliness from time to time, but right now, it doesn't feel so appealing anymore. I don't know. I miss the noise of having people fussing around, and the warmth of human contact. Crazy, isn't it?

So I decided to go to the bar, because it's Sunday and I know that Kaelie will be alone since there are not a lot of customers on Sundays. We usually use the opportunity to clean the bar, like the shelves and the fridges where we put the soft drinks, though Kaelie doesn't like cleaning that much, unlike me.

And now, as I was on my way out of my apartment building, I see Mr Bane, on the floor, leaning his head against the door of his own apartment, his eyes closed.

He startles, opening his eyes unwillingly before blinking up at me, and making me understand two things. First, he had a rather alcoholic night, second, he was just sleeping it off and I woke him up. I am torn between walking away indifferently and helping him. Because, _God knows_ I never helped Michael when he got so drunk he couldn't find the way to a decent place to sober up like the couch or his bedroom! But then again, Mr Bane is not Michael, and I am the one who keeps on repeating to myself that I should stop comparing everyone to that creep.

With a heave, Mr Bane forces himself to get up, and when it becomes obvious that he won't be able to enter himself in his apartment without injuring himself or making a fool out of him; I decide to go help him. I mean, I can't just let him struggle like that, it's not nice.

So I sigh a little and bend down to help Mr Bane to get up, supporting all his weight on my shoulders, and hating the familiar smell of alcohol mixed with sweat. It is so weird that I have no problems working in a bar and dealing with drunkards there, but feel so oppressed by doing so in my personal life.

After tapping his pockets in the search of his keys, I unlock his door, and lead him to his living room so he can slump on his couch. Once he is slumped on the cushions, I start looking around to take my marks. Mr Bane's apartment is bigger than mine, and is very well designed. The furniture seems to be from another time, all made of wood and with very delicate patterns, the whole making his home a very warm and welcoming place.

From the corner of my eyes, I spot the kitchen, which is not very difficult since it is an open space with the living room, and just slightly hidden by the counter. I start walking there, in the hope to find something to help Mr Bane to sober up; when his voice stops me, saying: "You don't have to help me, Biscuit."

I don't know why, but Mr Bane always called me Biscuit, ever since I came to visit the apartment and sign the lease. Maybe he gives everyone nicknames or something like that. I look at him, my brows slightly creased as I think of why indeed I helped him, when I didn't _have_ to do it; and my brain start to analyse his appearance.

Even though Mr Bane is rather short for a man, he always dresses so well, that it only makes you think of how charismatic he is and how much he stands out. And yet, today, his clothes are all rumpled and a little dirty. And the glitter that he always have around his cat-like eyes, is smeared all over his face. But what's shocking about his appearance is how devastated he looks. I've read somewhere that a lot of people drink to forget their problems, to drown in them- in that state of bliss that alcohol bring them, and right now, I think that Mr Bane is one of those people. He just seems so beaten down.

"Well, I couldn't decently leave you on the floor. That would have been really rude of me," I let him know as I start to busy myself in the kitchen, opening the fridge and cupboards in search of items to make a hangover drink. I can feel Mr Bane's black eyes on me, before he says with a very thoughtful voice:

"I don't think you did it out of politeness. I think you helped me because you're fundamentally a good-hearted person."

I blush at this. I think I'll never get used to people saying nice things to me like that.

Without even thinking about it, I mix coconut water with ginger,boiling water to cook rice. I used to have this sort of routine a lot for my mother when she started drinking, and those mornings were just awful for her. She didn't drink to the excess, just a glass of wine for Thanksgiving and the big occasions as such; but it all changed a couple of months after _the event_. Around Christmas time. Something happened when she went out with her friends at that period, because she was never the same afterwards. I think that she was planning on leaving Michael, and to be honest I was not the one to complain; but I have to say that when she unexpectedly left for a whole week the day after Christmas, I felt abandoned, and I even started to fear that she left me alone to live with Michael. Of course, she came back, but she was never the same after that.

When I am sure that the ginger has infused enough in the coconut water, I stir it one last time, and put some rice in the boiling water. Then, I go to Mr Bane, and give him my mixture that he gratefully takes in his hands and he thanks me:

"Thank you, Biscuit." He sips the drink, his eyes closed as he lets the preparation works its wonders, and I go to his windows to close his curtains in order to forbid the daylight to come in and disturb him. Then, I turn back to see if he finished his drink, and I see that he is intensely staring at me before he knowingly tells me: "This is not the first time that you've taken care of a drunken person."

"I work in a bar," I remind him with a small smile, and as I'm reaching for the empty glass, he gently catches my hand, making me freeze, all my senses on alert while his eyes bore into mine. But then, he releases me with delicacy, saying a small:

"Sure."

It is clear in his tone that he was not convinced the littlest in the world by my attitude about it. But he has the niceness to just let it go, and so I just go to the kitchen space so I can switch off the water under the rice, and I cover it up so the rice can finish to cook with the steam that this act will create. Then, I go back to the couch where Mr Bane is sitting, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, and I let him know:

"I made you some rice, so you can eat it hot or cold."

Mr Bane looks up at me, and smiles with gratitude, making me not regret my decision of helping him. I'm about to tell him that I will leave him to rest, when he tells me out of nowhere: "How I wish I had men in my life like you have in yours. I wouldn't end up so heart broken every single time."

"Are you … I mean … I didn't know …" I stutter, not really sure of what I'm saying. It is true that he wears makeup, but I never considered this fact as a telltale of the fact that he is interested in men. Not that it changes anything, but it just surprises me.

"Biscuit, I wear eyeliner and have glitter all over my face. Not to mention that I dress exceptionally nicely," Mr Bane tells me with condescendence, and I shrug, not really seeing this as 'screaming-gay'. Jack Sparrow wears eyeliner as well, and he's not gay.

"I don't know. You can just be a guy who likes to take care of himself and doesn't care about convention."

He chuckles, shaking his head a little as he adds: "I like the way you think. But still, I'm more into guys than girls. Even when they're pretty like you."

I blush, wishing that people would stop calling me pretty, because it''s not good for my blood circulation. I end up blushing way too much.

"Still, be careful, Biscuit. Nice men are hard to find. Nice men who take care of you without wanting anything in exchange but your wellbeing are even rarer. Keep them close to you, and don't let them slip away," He adds, letting himself fall backward so he is half lying in the couch, and I take it as my cue to leave and go to the bar, though I have no idea what he just talked about.

I know that Mr Bane knows about Jace, because he already saw Jace dropping me off late at night, or coming to hang around with pizza. But Jace is the only guy friend that Mr Bane has ever seen. He's never seen Valentine, and Valentine is my only other guy friend. So Mr Bane's use of 'them' is just completely inappropriate. But then again, he was still slightly drunk. So he probably didn't really know what he was talking about.

As soon as I enter the bar, Kaelie looks up brightly, clearly thinking that I was a customer who is about to bring her some work to do. But when she sees my face, her face loses her smile, and she frowns at me as she asks with a very accusatory tone: "What are you doing here?"

I shrug, and walk further into the bar and grab a sponge so I can start to clean the shelves like I do every Sunday. I'm always the one who initailises the cleaning, because like I said, Kaelie is not a neat-freak like me. She does not know of The _Breld_! Probably because she is not missing a case like me. I am such a desperate case.

I can feel Kaelie's suspicious blue eyes on me, and as I take a stool to climb on it in order to clean the top shelves, she moves closer to me. So I pretend as if nothing, and pay extra attention to the exposition bottles that I am removing from the shelf in order to clean it, Kaelie cleaning the bottles as I hand them over to her, her eyes still narrowed at me.

"Did something happened between you and Jace during your weekend away?" She pries, and I roll my eyes at her.

Why does Kaelie think that everything I do is Jace related? Okay, I know that we were supposed to spend the weekend together; but something could have happened that was in no way related to Jace. And actually that is not related to Jace happened. _I_ freaked out, all on my own because I have such a damaged past. So Jace has nothing to do with our early return, which is why I tell Kaelie:

"No. I just wasn't feeling very well, and he kindly proposed for us to come back earlier."

"Oh," She sadly muses, looking slightly discouraged before he asks: "Is he a disaster in bed?"

I almost drop the bottle that I was putting back on the shelf at those words, and look at her with big wide eyes, as I cringe, obfuscated: " _What_?! How in the Hell should I know?"

This is _so_ Kaelie! Why did I even come here during my day off, anyway? I should have stayed home, thinking on how I was kind of missing Jace's presence, and his warm hand on my lower back.

She doesn't even seem embarrassed by her outrageous question, and grins at me, apparently satisfied by my reaction. "That's what I thought. He looks like a very _very_ good shack," She proudly states, making me blush red like my hair. I'll never understand this girl!

Humming gleefully, she keeps on passing me the bottles that she cleaned for me to put them back on the shelves made of glass, and all neat; when she suddenly stops dead in her track and looks at me with abject horror and shock as she asks: "What do you mean, 'how should you know?'?!"

I stare back at her, not very sure of what just happened in her head all the while she shakes her beautiful wavy hair and looks at me as if I am a lost case.

"Getaway weekends are supposed to be all about sex. _Please_ , tell me that you did not play Scrabble while discussing the global warming," She whines with a long face, and I roll my eyes again at her.

"We went to his _parents_ ' house to visit his _family_ , Kaelie. We're just _friends_ , like I've been telling for, at least,what- a zillion times," I explain with the same wary and exasperated tone I use every time Kaelie tries to invent me a love life with Jace.

But instead of making her drop the matter like I hoped it would, Kaelie yanks me down so I am at the level at her, and she demands: "He took you to his parents house? As in, for you to meet them?"

I nod, not seeing why Kaelie is making such a big deal out of nothing. I am sure that if I had parents as wonderful as Jace's, I would have want him to meet them. I consider him as a big part of my life, so of course I would have want him to meet my parents. Just like Kaelie, or Mrs Herondale, or Valentine.

"Aww! He likes you very _very_ much!" She squeals with delight, clasping her hands together; and at this very moment all I can think of, is hoping that she and Izzy never meet. I can handle just so much squealing, after all. I am only human.

With my best scowl, I glare at Kaelie, wishing that she would just drop the conversation already; and I pretend to be extra focused on cleaning a shelf on my reach. The truth is, I don't want myself to think about Jace and the weird thoughts I have about him, about me, about our relationship. I don't want to think of how feeling him next to me makes me feel safe, or on how I actually enjoyed having his hand on my smaller back yesterday evening. And I especially don't want to think of the fact that he barely let go of my hand during our way back here.

Kaelie is about to resume her inquisition to make her weird presumptions, when the door is open, making both of our heads snap to the new up-comer, a part of me hoping that it is a customer that will distract Kaelie from annoying me. But it's only Lily, who gives me a bright smile as she comes to sit at the counter in front of us.

Lily, or Lilith like she calls herself, comes every once in while alone, without Valentine and just orders a drink while talking to me. And though I deeply appreciate spending time with her because she makes me feel like she really cares about me; I also always feel a bit weird when she comes. Probably because she is a shrink, and that I am always scared that she will be able to read between the lines, unlike Valentine.

As I smile to Lily, Kaelie sighs with relief, and leans forward on the counter as she says: "Thank _God_! Female backup! Please, tell that blind redhead next to me that she is being an idiot!"

Lily chuckles a little as Kaelie dramatically points an accusing finger at me, and I roll my eyes again. Kaelie is being ridiculous. Lily looks at me, asking what this is about, and I simply shake my head, decided to ignore Kaelie every time she will bring that nonsense. So, I am about to ask Lily how she is doing, when Kaelie cuts me off and spills the fictive life that she invented me:

"There's this super hot guy who's been turning around her for the past four months. And he's not just being a hot piece of cake, he is also _very_ nice and caring to her. The guy has flowers delivered here every Tuesday mornings to enlighten her kitchen. He comes pick her up every time she covers a night shift. Every time he is on a break rather long, he comes to see her. Now, he asks her to go with him on a getaway weekend, and we all know what it means. But _no_ , the guy stays a gentleman and takes her to his family to introduce her to him. What do you think that means?"

I growl, because Kaelie seems to have this talent to make everything appear more dramatic than it actually is. Okay, Jace did all of that, but it's only because we are friends. Friends do have that kind of nice attention toward one another, and I don't hesitate on reminding this to Kaelie: "We're just _friends_. You give me presents as well, and I don't hear you saying all over the place that we're together."

Kaelie shakes her head with denial, before letting me know something I wasn't aware of: "Maybe. But I also know that he did things for you you're not aware off. Like Mister-Gropy-Hands. Why do you think the creep is not coming here anymore?"

My eyes widen, downing the information. I didn't know. I didn't know that Jace was the reason Mister-gropy-Hands is off the picture. Not that I'm complaining, because he used to really creep me out. Out of all the regulars, he was the only one who didn't know what 'no' means and who would always try to grab Kaelie's or my butt. So, if Jace made him go away, I am more than thankful for that.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lily asks me, with her sweet melodic voice, and I can feel her eyes analyzing me with a look that I've never seen on anyone before. It's a mix of protectiveness, anticipation and conflict. But it doesn't make sense for her to feel any of those emotions toward me having a boyfriend or not.

"I don't," I assure her, before clarifying: "I have a friend who happens to be a man as well."

Lily gently shakes her head, the same way Kaelie did a few moments ago, and then she tells me: "Oh, honey. The guy took you to his parents. In his mind, you're together, or soon to be."

Kaelie triumphantly cheers, waving her hands in the air while Lily continues: "I know that I shouldn't say what I'm about to say, but … If he makes you feel good, you should just go for it, Clary. You don't want to have regrets on your death bed, because you've been too careful and missed great opportunities. … Just … given what we both know about you, don't rush into things you're not ready for, just to fit in what he wants."

Just by the way she significantly looked at me, I know that she's referring to the fact that I'm not really nineteen. I have absolutely no doubt that if Valentine managed to properly guess my true age, he shared that knowledge with his beloved wife.

Kaelie looks from Lily to me, trying to understand the undertone that she is missing, but she doesn't ask anything about it, because Kaelie has always respected my private life and space … except when it came to Jace. And so Lily straightens up, clearing her throat a little and saying: "Actually, if I came here today, it was to ask if you could have your Saturday off, two weeks from now."

"I'm all about giving days off. If people would actually use them entirely and completely, that would be better," Kaelie growls, glaring at my direction, and making me slightly blush as Lily chuckles again.

I am sure that this sound is what made Valentine fall in love with Lily. It's not her brown bob hair, with a bang, it's not her porcelain skin, it's not her hazelnut eyes, it's her chuckle. It's so beautiful and crystalline that even I want to fall for it. And she has the perfect smile to go with it. Though her smile has probably something to do with the love Valentine has for her, and that is obvious to anyone seeing them together.

"It's for Valentine's birthday, and I've decided to organize this little surprise party for him this year. Just a little gathering with his friends and closest acquaintances. And I know for a fact that he will be delighted to have you there," Lily explains, and I blush even more at this statement.

I'm not stupid, I know that Valentine and his wife are fond of me, and I like them very much as well. But hearing her saying that … I don't know. It makes me feel somehow special, and I like it. But still, I ask, just in case I'm seeing too much into her words: "You want me to cater for you?"

"No," Lily assures me, slightly frowning at my question before she goes on: "I want you to come as our _friend_. But if you want to make him a cake, I know that Val will be the first one to rejoice. He actually gained a few pounds ever since you started baking here."

 _God_! It should be forbidden to love someone so much. Lily's love for her husband swells in her voice. It's almost indecent. But I think it is also very cute. It's the kind of love you read in books or see in movies, but never in real life. So I guess, I like seeing it from up-close.

"I'll make sure that she gets there, Mrs V.," Kaelie promises for me, which makes Lily chuckle again with that marvellous sound that she makes doing so.

After that, Lily stays a little while longer with us, though she has the good taste of not bringing Jace back in the conversation; and then she leaves to go back to her husband. Kaelie and I keep on cleaning, while she tells me that her Dad dropped by while I was away.

Kaelie has a very complicated relationship with her father, and she often jokes that it is a miracle that she didn't end up a stripper with her 'Daddy issues'. He is the reason why she is such a young bar owner. Kaelie's mother died in childbirth, taking her child with her, and apparently Kaelie's father never recovered from the loss. Kaelie was barely six, and she had to take care of her father while he was falling into depression, and drowning his worries in alcohol. Kaelie says that she spent more time at the local bar of her hometown, than in her house. And that's why that she asked to be emancipated as soon as she turned sixteen.

She came here, and worked in this bar, already knowing everything there was to know about tending such a place, and just a year ago, after seven years of collaboration, the former owner of Java Jones gave the bar to Kaelie so he could cruise all over the world for his retirement. Kaelie's father still drops time to time, and it is always weird for Kaelie. They both love each other, but Kaelie has a lot of resentment toward her father for ruining her childhood.

So that's why she says that it got weird, like it always does, though apparently her father is now in a AA association, and had been sober for three moths. She thinks it's something good for him, but she's still waiting for him to apologize to her properly, thing that he still hadn't done.

When we finish with the cleaning, it's around six, and I tell Kaelie that I should go home so I won't be too tired in the morning. And anyway, Maria, the student who replaced me at waitressing, just arrived so it should be okay for Kaelie. Sundays are very boring days, but mild busy nights so they need to be two.

So I go back home, my mind immediately going back on our conversation about Jace as soon as I'm alone with my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about what they kept repeating. That Jace supposedly likes me. Kaelie, Izzy, and now Lily. And there's also this little voice inside me, telling me the same thing. And if I am being honest with myself, I have to admit that I do feel something. I feel like … _I like him_. I like the way he is with me, the way he looks at me, the way … he touches me.

And without even knowing how, I find myself at Jace's doorstep. How in the Hell did I find myself here? Why did my body act on its own to bring me here?

I look at my phone to check the time, and I see that it's almost seven. Maybe he's out dining. Maybe he's not home.. And what if he's home? What am I even supposed to tell him? That I think I like him, and that my boss thinks that he likes me? Yeah, that's just plain ridiculous! But still, I find myself knocking at his door, because apparently, I like to embarrass myself.

After half a minute of complete silent with my heart beating way too fast for a simple knock at the door of a friend, Jace opens the door; and the first thing I see is that he is _shirtless_! Like _without any shirt on_! What's wrong with that? Who walks around in their home completely shirtless?

And all I can do is stare at his torso. Who knew that lawyers had six packs under their suits and ties? His body is a tiny bit little less golden than his face, but I'm not really lingering on that. I just stare like an idiot at his well defined abs. I know that Jace takes care of himself. I know that he jogs, and that he often goes to the gym. But … I didn't know it had this result on his body. I always thought it was because he was an health freak, not because he was maintaining this body!

I blink a little, swallowing hard as I take a minute step backward, finally noticing the pyjama trousers that he is wearing, which makes me frown. I probably just woke him up by dropping by unannounced like that. I know he didn't sleep last night, since he drove us back here, which means he probably didn't sleep for at least forty hours, or more. This is not healthy.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up," I apologise, and he vigorously shakes his head, scratching the back of his head. But still, I can see how heavy with sleep his eyes are, and that he's trying the best he can to repress a yawn.

"No, don't worry. I've been snoozing for the past thirty minutes," He assures me, with a very hoarse voice.

I never heard his voice hoarse like that. It's very … I don't know. I like it very much. I can actually feel it echo all the way to my stomach, making me feel nice _inside_.

With a nod of his head, Jace gestures for me to get in his apartment, and as I do so, he closes the door behind me. As I walk further into his apartment, I do my best to stay away from him and his muscles, because I don't one of his muscles to poke me in the eye by inadvertence.

"Aren't you going to go put a shirt on?" I ask him when he's obviously not going in another room to slip a shirt on and hide all this display of muscles. I have to say that though they are nice to look at, it is quite distracting to have someone without a shirt standing in front of you. Especially when you're not at the beach or at the pool. Especially when that said person has a very attractive body that catches the eye. Geez! I hope he didn't catch me staring! That would me mortifying!

"I don't think I will. I happen to like the colour my shirtless-ness brings to your cheeks," Jace retorts, a smirk plastered on his face; which makes me roll my eyes at him as I recall that he can be very arrogant sometimes. I mean, I did call him Narcissus the first time I saw him. Okay, it was in my head, but the fact remains.

But anyway, I look down at my fidgety hands, and swallow hard as I gather my courage to tell him the reason I came here. But I don't even know myself. I'm so stupid. Why did my feet bring me here? Why did my hand knock on his door? Why does my body act on its own and hate me so much? I'm nice to it, I don't starve myself, I don't exhaust myself, I don't mutilate myself. My body should be nice with me! Stupid despicable body forcing me to say something to Jace!

"I've been thinking … about what you said … about me not feeling safe," I stutter, my eyes still cast downwards while Jace is not saying a single word. But I can feel that he's intensely staring at me; and so, I deeply breath in and look up to meet his golden gaze and tell him: "Well, I feel safe with you, Jace. _You_ make me feel safe."

 _God_! I can't believe I said that out loud! I said all those words, in that order, to Jace's face, out loud! I'm such an idiot! I want to die, here and now! _Please_ , someone let me die of mortification! With the little dignity that I have left, I look down, and mutter, more to myself than to him: "I think I should go."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Jace asks, making me look back up at him; and I can't help but feel like I am on trial and the he's the defence while I'm on the stand. I wonder if he uses this voice in court, though I think he does. This voice says that even though he's asking, he already know the answer to his question, and that he's only giving you the opportunity to come clean by yourself.

And still, I cowardly squeak: "Yes." If I were in court, I'd go straight to jail for perjury. And I wouldn't even get to have a possibility to bail it out.

Jace takes a small step toward me, towering over me with all his height and his muscles, making me feel ridiculously small and lacking of muscles. I should probably go to the gym at some point. Or maybe I should consider taking kickboxing classes. I don't know. I should just do something to feel like I would not be crushed by one of Jace's muscles when he's next to me and shirtless.

"I don't think so," He asserts in a very low voice, and we both know that he's right. "I think there's something more that you wanted to say."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I cowardly stutter again. And also because I'm not in his brain. Maybe he's talking about something else entirely. _Maybe_.

He's so close to me now that I can feel his breath on my face. He's staring down at me, his eyes flickering several times to my lips. And on their own accord, my eyes do fly to his lips as well. I swallow hardly, unable to look away or step back, and Jace brings one of his hand to my smaller back, while his other hand comes up to my face to caress my burning cheek.

"Don't you, now?" He murmurs, in a mocking tone, but I'm not paying attention, my eyes going again to his lips.

Slowly, he leans. My breath catches in my throat; and in a sudden jolt of courage, I stand on my toes to press my lips on his as I close my eyes. Jace doesn't seem surprised or annoyed by my sudden move, and actually presses his lips harder on mine, with a small and low growl escaping from his chest.

Then, he gently yanks me even closer to him, and I wrap my hands around his neck so I don't stumble as I feel his body pressed against mine. Without ever removing his lips from mine, Jace steps backward, holding me close against him by gently pressing his hand on my smaller back; and when his legs meet the sofa, he sits down, making me sit on his lap.

My heart is beating so fast right now, that I feel like my ribcage is about to explode. Not really sure if I should do it or not, I move a little so I can straddle Jace's hips properly, not ready yet to break the contact of his lips against mine. And it seems that Jace doesn't mind at all, as he moves the hand that was caressing my face to my hair, tangling his fingers in my crazy curls, and making me momentarily look for my breath.

Slightly, he opens his mouth, and I suddenly feel his tongue on my lips as if asking for permission to enter my mouth. I freeze for a microsecond, hesitating, but my instincts take over, like they've been doing ever since I knocked on his door, and they let Jace in, while making my hands go from his nape to his hair and clutching it tight when his tongue encounters mine.

The hand that was gently resting on my back fists my shirt when I try to get even closer to him, and I hear a sort of growl coming out of his chest. And … I don't know … it makes me feel _good_. And powerful. And wanted. And I love it! So I move even more, just to make sure the there is not a single inch of air between our two bodies, and feeling his hard muscles against my tiny self. I have to say, I love the way Jace is holding me tight against him. It's not oppressing because its delicate as if I were something precious to him, and yet, it is demanding enough to make me feel wanted and needed.

Gosh! I never knew kissing someone could bring so many different emotions to me, or feel so good. I want it to never end.

But still, Jace breaks our kiss, leaving me panting, his forehead against mine; and I realize that for the lapse of time our kiss lasted, I was not aware of anything. Time, Kaelie, Lily, my past … For a moment, it was all gone, and all I cared about was Jace and I, and that magic moment that we shared while kissing.

With a sort of bliss, I lean forward and rest my head in the crook of his neck, as I'm savouring this moment. _Our first kiss_. Well, is there more? Maybe Jace doesn't fancy kissing me anymore. Maybe he just kissed me, because I kissed him and that his lips were bored. Maybe I'm an awful kisser!

My face is still hidden in the crook of his neck, and right now, all I want to do is to runaway. Miles away! But I can't because I'm literally frozen. And I'm not going to lie, his arms around me are heavenly comfortable.

Slowly, one of his hand runs all the way up my back, drawing circles on my shoulder blades as he softly whispers in my hair: "For the record, I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while."

I swallow, not answering anything as I can't help thinking that him wanting to kiss me doesn't mean that he likes me. At least not like I like him. I'm probably just a friend to him. This is depressing. I happen to like a great guy who …

"And yes, I do like you more than just a friend Clary," Jace strongly says startling me out if my thoughts.

I blink a little, letting those beautiful words rain on me, and slowly, I straighten up on his lap. With a small smile, he looks at me, bringing a hand up to caress my face as his eyes are screaming honesty. _He does like me!_ This thought alone makes me smile, even though I try to keep a straight face. And so, I swallow a little, and let him know:

"I like you too, Jace. As in more than just an ADA/serial-killer."

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4  
 **.**

 **~ So about this fact that weirds out some of you. The age difference between Clace. So ... I personally don't feel weird with a 11 years gap. Probably because my Dad has this age gap with my stepmom. But just to ease your thoughts about it, I just want to remind you that Jace is a lawyer in this story. I think this should make you understand little things about could happen between Clace. Beside... many of us actually swooned over bigger age difference, such as the one between Alec and Magnus, or Edward and Bella in Twilight. So yeah ...**

 **And about why I gave them this age gap, it's because Clary is a runaway kid, so she needs to be underage, and Jace is an ADA, so he can't be in his early twenties. It's all just a question of logic. Hope you understands my choices.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What are your thoughts on Mr Bane and his relationship with Clary? And what he said about the MEN in Clary's life?**  
 **` 2. What do you think of Kaelie and especially Lily/Lilith?**  
 **` 3. What Clary's reaction to half naked Jace?**  
 **` 4. And what about the KISS? I know you want to talk about? What do you think of Clary making the first move?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	14. 1 - Around A Cappuccino

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here we go with a new update. I am so glad that you guys loved the Clace kiss so much.**

 **~ And please, READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 14** **: Around A Cappuccino (3,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

With a satisfied yawn, I stretch and contemplate all the work that I've been doing since this morning. It's a little after nine, and Kaelie usually arrives shortly before ten since we open at 10:30. I examine all the different kind of cupcakes, proud of myself since I managed to make a little more than usual. I used to only make a certain amount, and it used to last for the day so I could leave around three in the afternoon and only come back the next day. But then, Kaelie told me that she had more and more customers asking for cupcakes early in the evening, and that she couldn't cover their demands. So I did my best, and managed to have a few more.

After proudly glancing one last time at the heaps of cupcakes I just made, I make my way to the bar, and prepare it like I used to do before I started baking for Java Jones. You know, making sure we have enough softs in the fridges, making sure the beer is well pressurised, cutting the fruits for the cocktails, and then making sure the bar itself is ready to have customers by not being dirty and all.

As I'm checking the napkin dispenser, Road Trippin' echoes in the radio, making me smile like an idiot. This song is really starting to get to my head. I mean, every time I hear it, I can't help but sing along with a smile on my face. And actually, now that I think about it, Jace does listen to that song a lot. _A lot_. I remember how he used to skip some songs of his playlist just so he could have this song again during our road trip to his parents, or back here. One could say that he was just trying to settle the road trip mood, but he actually had the song on replay yesterday night when he cooked for me back at his apartment.

I can't believe that _he_ cooked for me, when I know for a fact that he refused Izzy the same thing. If he hadn't been so picky, we would have probably stayed the whole weekend instead of me freaking out at the restaurant and causing us to leave earlier than planned.

When I confronted him about this, Jace confidently claimed that he was only protecting my health, along with his family's and that 'everyone was better off with Izzy out of the kitchen'. His words- Which I think are not really nice. I could tell that Izzy was upset that everyone thought that she couldn't cook for her life, and I'm sure that if just one person has enough faith in her, she will believe in herself and cook edible food. To this, Jace argued that the only faith he had about his sister concerning the cooking area, was in her ability to poison every living thing as soon as she approached a pan.

So in the end, I didn't manage to change Jace's thoughts about his sister's abilities to cook, because he kept repeating that I couldn't understand, since he saved my tastebuds from a horrible death. And it is true that I never tasted Izzy's cooking, so I can't really defend her as long as I am a Izzy's food virgin.

But I have to say that Jace is not that bad behind a stove. I won't say that he's great, because honestly, he's not, but his food is good, so I won't complain. I think his main problem is what I already told him when we did that syrup together: he's always in a rush, which means he doesn't let the flavours really penetrate the food as a whole, and that it's not as great as it could be. But I guess it's because he doesn't really care about cooking, and more about getting food in his system when he gets home from his long day of work. I'm sure that if I work as much as him, I wouldn't be cautious about the food I eat either.

I have to say, I had a very good evening in the company of Jace. We ate the linguine con pesto that he made in front of a random movie that was on TV, like we usually do when we hang out at each other's apartment; and when we finished eating, Jace took me in his arms. _This_ was the part that was different about us liking each other as in more than friends. Not that I'm complaining. … Okay, I was red as a tomato, especially when he pecked me every now and then throughout the movie, making me lose complete focus on what was happening on the screen (I can't even tell what the movie was about now!), but at the same time, I liked how it made me feel.

And then came _the talk_.

The thing is, Jace is the sweetest person I know, even if I don't know that many people. He's very nice and considerate, and I appreciate how he's never tried to pry into my past … Until last night when he surprised me at the end of the movie. And I honestly don't know what to feel about it. Maybe I should ask Kaelie, or Mrs Herondale, but definitely not Lily, because the shrink in her will overanalyse me in the end.

So back to yesterday night, Jace told me that he liked me very much (guess who blushed beet red) and that he wanted us to go somewhere real in our new relationship (guess who blushed even more). He said that he was not interested in a fling with me, and that, though he knew we both had demanding jobs with not very accommodating schedules, he wanted us to work. And that part, I like. _Very much_ to be honest. I like that he really sees me as someone he can build something with, and not just a girl to hang with for a little while.

I like that Jace makes me feel … normal, and yet special when he looks at me. I like how his eyes light up when I smile at him, or that little smirk he has when it's just the two of us. I like how … how I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach when he's near me, his golden eyes looking at me as if I were something precious to him, and just to him. I like the way Jace makes me feel, and I know that I don't feel that way about anyone else.

But then, Jace told me that he wanted me to open up to him (and there my blush quickly faded away, replaced by the paleness of my milky skin). He said that he wasn't stupid, and that he could tell that some dark things happened to me in my past, making me curse myself for be so obvious. He said that he wished that I'd open up to him, and allowed him to let him in. But of course, Jace being Jace, he didn't pressure me and told me to come on my own time. He just said that he knew, and that he wasn't going to let it go.

And this is what I don't know how to feel about. I just don't know. What am I supposed to tell him? That I only wish that I could forget? That I still have nightmares about it? That I am so afraid that my past will come back to destroy this beautiful life I have made for myself? I can't. I don't want to cry once again in his arms and show him how weak I am. I just want to forget. And I don't even know if I can formulate the things out loud. I never did. Not even to myself. I've actually never said or even thought the four letters word that described perfectly this infamy Michael did to me. So how am I supposed to tell Jace?

So I just think about it, wondering in a corner of my mind if I can pretend otherwise. If I managed to pretend with Valentine that I had a perfect little family, maybe I can pretend with Jace that I am a normal girl. That the worst thing that happened to me in my past is that I broke a bone while playing hopscotch. Maybe it would make my life easier … But then again, I don't like the idea of lying to Jace. I don't mind eluding stuff as long as he doesn't ask, like my age; but lying up straight to Jace... feels wrong. It already feels wrong with Valentine, I don't want to extend that to Jace.

But, what if I do tell him? What if he freaks out? I mean, _I_ still freak out about it, and I had five years to get used to it. Jace never had what I had. He's only heard of the ugliness of life at work, he's never seen it up front. He's nice guy with a nice life, and he clearly doesn't need my problems in it. And what if, when he learns all about my ugly past, he decides that it's too much and that he doesn't want to see me anymore? Even as a friend?! _Argh_! I don't know! This is all so confusing, and I wish I would ask someone for advice. Because right now, I am really lost.

With a small sigh, I shake my head and take the trash out; and just as I'm about to head back inside, Valentine appears by my side, making me jump a little for I didn't see him coming. Though my moment of fright is quickly replaced by a frank smile, because I always enjoy seeing Valentine, even if he usually comes to see me when my shift is over, and not when we're about to open the bar.

"Hello, Clary," He greets me with a small smile, and my smile grows wider.

I love the weekly visits Valentine pays me, though I know it must be difficult for him to come in the middle of the day with him being the DA and all. I guess that's why I've never seen him with Jace, because Jace must be replacing him during the hour Valentine spends with me.

I let Valentine follow me inside the bar, even if we're not officially open, because I know that Kaelie won't mind. She always tells me to bring my friends so they could have a free drink, but since I don't have that many friends, well I don't.

After locking the door behind us, I walk to the bar, and I quickly go to the kitchen to grab a cupcake for Valentine. After all, he never hesitated on letting me know that he loves my bakeries, and I actually find pleasure on seeing on his face how much it is true. When I come back, I find him sitting on a stool at the bar, and so I give him his cupcake and ask him: "Do you want a cappuccino off hours?"

Valentine gently nods, and I busy myself, making two cappuccinos, feeling his intense stare on me. I try to ignore it, and heat the milk with that perfect temperature to have that nice and firm foam, and once I've put it in both cups, I add the coffee before giving his to Valentine. His brown eyes never leave me, even for a second, and he takes the coffee with a polite thank you.

There's a weird silence growing between us while I add sugar to my cappuccino, and I can tell by the way his jaw is slightly clenched that Valentine wants to say something, but that he's searching for his words, picking which ones he would use very carefully; and finally he asks: "How was your weekend?"

"Lily told you, didn't she?" I answer, stating the obvious. I mean, I'm not stupid.

I never doubted for one second that Lily would share with her husband this piece of news. And just by the tone he used, I know that Valentine is anxious. Valentine is _always_ anxious. I'm sure it's not good for his health to always be anxious like that. He was anxious when I told him that I was doing night shifts from time to time. He was anxious when I told him that I was walking to work at four in the morning. He was anxious for me when I was stressing over my first big sale. And, no matter how weird it sounds, I like it when he's anxious for me (though sometimes I worry about his health). I guess I like having a grownup worrying for me. I like the nice feeling that it brings me, because I forgot what it felt like. It feels like family.

Valentine gives me a small apologetic smile, though he seems relieved that I addressed the elephant in the room; and I simply shake my head to reassure him. I can't blame Lily for telling him. They're married, of course they won't have secrets from each other. Especially since both their jobs require confidentiality clauses, I am sure that they do their best to be as transparent as possible in their personal life. And after all, for the little I know, honesty and trust are the very essence of a strong couple. So maybe I should be more like them and be a little bit more forward with Jace.

"Don't worry, he's just a serial killer," I playfully tease, because it's too much fun to tell a DA that you're dating a serial killer. And it is! Valentines misses a sip of his cappuccino, spitting some on the counter as he catches his breath and I can't help but laugh. That was just priceless, a MasterCard commercial moment.

With as much dignity as he can muster, he wipes his mouth while scowling at me, but I can't repress the smile on my face. His reaction was just so funny. "That's not funny, Clary! What if he is?" He admonishes me with a very worried frown, and I refrain myself from rolling my eyes. You think he'd know if his ADA were a serial killer.

"Maybe he is. But I'm still taking the risk," I proudly say with a bright smile, and the frown of worry increases even more on his face.

"Be serious, Clary. What do you know of him? Did you at least Google him?" He asks with a very patronising voice, and I open big wide eyes.

" _Google him_? No! Why would I do that?"

Seriously? Do people do that? Do people Google the person that they date? Did Jace google me? I don't think he did, because there is nothing to find about Clary Fray. I don't even have a Facebook account or something like that. Clary Fray barely has an email address. So Jace would have confronted me about my nonexistent life if he had Googled me. And somehow, it makes me feel good to think that Jace didn't try to dig into my past on his own. Because it means that he really meant what he said earlier about wanting me to open up to him on my own.

Valentine looks at me as if I were a lost puppy, and he tells me with a reassuring smile: "I can do a background check if you want. I don't mind doing this for you."

"No, it's okay," I tell him, because I trust Jace the same way he trusts me. If there's something worth sharing in his life, I want him to tell me, not Google.

"But, Clary…" He starts with helplessness, and making me feel guilty to bring him so much worry. Maybe I should tell Valentine that my boyfriend is his ADA (geez, I love that word now, _boyfriend_ ). But then, Valentine asks me: "Does he actually know how old you really are?"

I pale, my smile leaving my face at the same time as my blood. _This_ is why I didn't want to tell Valentine that I'm dating Jace. Valentine knows my real age, when Jace assumes I'm his sister's age. He never asked me my age, or my birthday, and I was always very careful to do the same about him.

But Valentine knows my real age, and he knows Jace. And I don't want him to go all high morals on me, or to bring trouble to Jace. So, I look down and uselessly busy myself so I can try to avoid this conversation. Valentine seems to understand my silence for what it is, since he snaps with shock:

"How old is _he_?"

"Older," I elude, mostly because I don't know. I'm not stupid, I know that he's probably much older than me, because he's an ADA. I figure he's probably thirty-ish, though he looks younger when his face is shaven. I don't know. But … I figured that Jace didn't mind much since he thinks I'm his sister's age, and that he still wants to be with me.

"How much older?" Valentine insists with suspicion, and I honestly shrug. "Oh, Clary. You shouldn't go down that road. You don't know what a man significantly older than you wants to do with you. What if he ask for things you're not ready for?"

"He won't! He's nice," I defend Jace, because I know that he won't pressure me into anything. Up until now, he never did, and even told me to come out on my own. And so I add, just to get Valentine to relax: "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I've actually being doing it for quite a while."

Valentine narrows his eyes at me with suspicion as I realise what I just said. It doesn't fit my perfect family who loves me so much, even if they're far away. _It doesn't fit at all_! And I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he knows how much my last words don't fit with my perfect and loving family.

"What does your family think of this?" He asks, and I whimper inwardly. _Please Valentine, just let it go. Please_.

"No … It's not _that_ serious yet, anyway," I elude, hoping that it will make Valentine forget about that family thing. But as I say those words, something in my chest tightens, and I find myself hoping that I am clearly wrong and that it _is_ that serious. After all, Jace said that he wanted us to have a real relationship, and not just a fling. And I actually do too. So I hope we will.

"It's not?" Valentine echoes, not trying the slightest to hide his relief. Though he adds: "If something goes wrong, you'll let me know?"

"Nothing will go wrong," I assure him, feeling that somehow the roles had been reversed. He is the grownup, and I am the one reassuring him, as if _he_ were a scared little child.

"Just promise me you will," He insists and I am saved for committing myself more into the conversation by Kaelie who bright enters the bar with a big smile as she greets Valentine.

"Mr DA! Are you illegally consuming a drink off hours in my bar?" She teases, and Valentine shakes his head as the lawyer in him resurfaces:

"Since it has been kindly offered to me, there is nothing illegal about my behaviour. But thank you for reminding me the time, I have a meeting in half an hour, and I should get going."

I suddenly feel bad, because I'm thinking that he could have gotten ready for his meeting instead of spending time with me. Valentine gets up from his stool, and puts his coat on, but his eyes are still on me. "Promise?" He insists, and I nod as I say:

"Promise."

Valentine smiles with satisfaction before saluting both Kaelie and I goodbye and leaving us. I know that this promise is empty because this is Jace we're talking about, but still. I think it is nice to know that you can rely on a grownup in case of need. And … we never know.

Kaelie takes off her own coat, and almost skips her way to me with a bright smile on her face as she tells me: "So? Did you go see Jace yesterday night? Am I a psychic? You and Jace finally got on it all night long? Because that smile, young missy, that smile on your face tells more than you usually do!"

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️READ THE NOTE BELOW‼️**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4  
 **.**

 **~ So for those who already read this story, you know that something is about to happen, and** **this something requires a change of rate (turn to M rating). BUT, I could write the story without the mature content. So how do you guys feel about? Knowing that it will touch the dark themes mentioned throughout this whole story. Should I change the rating into M, or are you guys not comfortable with it?**

 **~ Also, for those wondering, I DID NOT forget about Broccoli. It's just that the chapter I wrote was rather short, so I didn't want to publish it, but I don't want it to feel like a filler chapter either, so I might just update that short thing I wrote ...**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Valentine reaction? And what do you think will be his next move?**  
 **` 2. What do you think Clary will do about her relationship with Jace?**  
 **` 3. What are your thoughts on Jace confronting Clary about her past?**  
 **` 4. And how do you think Valentine will react when he will learn the identity of Clary's boyfriend?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	15. 1 - Necessary Intrusions

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here we go with a new update, late or early, take it as you want ㈴1**

 **~ And I'm so sorry, I couldn't find a title for this chapter. I am all ears for propositions.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 15** **: Necessary Intrusions (3,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

I wake up with every single part of my body aching. _Every single part._ How can a body hurt so much? It is unbelievable! I've never felt this much pain before. Well, I did feel pain before because of that creep Michael; but I never felt pain like this. It's hurting from the _inside_!

With all the struggle of the world, I manage to turn to switch off the alarm on my phone, not even bothering to open my eyes for even doing that seems like it's going to hurt. My breath is burning my throat and my nose, while my stomach tries to escape from my mouth; and finally I open widely my eyes as I realise what might be happening to me.

This is not good! So not good! What if I am sick? I _can't_ get sick! I don't know how to treat sickness! I've never been sick in my life! I had a few minor colds growing up, along with the chickenpox, but that's it. I've never been really sick. I've never been so sick that I had to stay in bed. What am I going to do?

Well, maybe I'm not sick, and it's just me being lazy because I stayed out later than usual yesterday night, with Jace.

I will my eyes to open, just so I can look at the time on my phone, and I cringe at the bright light that burns my retina as I see with horror that it's past 3:30am. Damn it! I'm late! It's usually the time I leave so I can be at the bar at four and start baking and all. Especially since today is Thursday, which means that it's a big day in the sale of cupcakes. I don't know why, but Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays are my busiest days in the terms of sales. We're even starting to see with Kaelie if I would not make cupcakes before leaving in the afternoon so she can cover the many demands she has.

So, ignoring the best any protests that my body has, I rush to the bathroom to try and get ready in a jiffy. Worst case, I'l stay longer this afternoon to cover all the demands. But of course, as soon as I am up, my body violently reminds me that it is not feeling so well, and it makes my stomach flips when I'm finally in the bathroom, making me hurl my guts in the toilets. _No! No! NO!_ I can't be sick! What am I going to do about work? And what about Valentine's birthday? It's in two days and I promised Lily that I would bake his cake for his birthday! And that I would be there early on Saturday afternoon to help her get everything ready. What am I going to do?

This is all my fault! I should have accepted Jace's offer yesterday night after our date, and let him drive me home. But I didn't want him to exhaust himself more than necessary by making a useless detour to drop me home, so I declined his offer. It was all out of a good place, until it started pouring outside while I was still fifteen minutes away from home. So I walked most of the way under the cold rain of the middle of April. And apparently that's how I got this sickness, and I don't even know what it is.

And what can I actually do to make it pass? I don't even have any medication that could help me or something. I've _never ever_ been this sick! I don't even know any old grandma recipe I could make, to make me feel better.

Shakily, I stand on my knees and drag myself to the sink so I can wash my mouth though my head is spinning so fast that I can barely see straight. _God! This is so hard_! I can't even reach the sink! I can actually barely move for my head is spinning so fast. So, I just lay here on the floor, yanking my towel to cover myself as I'm hoping that this will quickly pass. Yeah, maybe it will pass and that I'll be able to go to Java Jones later. I'll just be a little late, but everything is going to be fine. I will get up in just a few minutes. Just for the time for me to warm myself up. I am so freaking _cold_! Which is ridiculous since I'm sweating as if I were in a sauna? There is no logic here!

I lay here, on the floor, shivering like a leaf as I hope with all my heart that it will pass. I try to stay awake to notice the change in my body; but little by little, my eyes close on their own, sending me to oblivion.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

I feel someone holding me delicately in their arms. I know those arms. They're hard and strong arms. And they smell of _Sunshine_. I love that fragrance, even though it is a perfume made for guys, I still love it. The arms move me, but I can't manage to open my eyes to see Jace. I know it's Jace who is holding me in his arms. I know how his arms feel around me. I don't need my eyes to sense that it is bv Jace.

I don't even know how he got into my apartment. I don't even know anything. I just know that I am so very cold right now. And also very annoyed by that awful sound that keeps echoing in my ears. I frown a little, trying to identify the sound and where it comes from. And suddenly, I realise. _It's me_! I'm the one making that awful noise because my teeth won't stop from clattering! Am I that cold?

I can feel Jace laying me in my sofa, pulling my covers on me as I keep on shivering as if I were in the arctic pole. But this is all ridiculous. Because I can feel heavy beads of sweat all over my face. So it means that I shouldn't be so cold. And that my teeth shouldn't be clattering all over the place.

With my eyes still stubbornly refusing to open up, I hear Jace shuffle next to me before something hot and wet finds its place on my forehead. _God! That feels so good!_ I open my mouth to thank him, but my throat is so sore that no sound manage to come out. Actually, it feels as if I swallowed a tank of crushed glass, just after having sniffed a whole beach of sand. How can I feel so bad?

Suddenly, I hear Jace's voice, though he is talking very softly, in a murmur as his fingers gently brush off the hair sticking on my face.

"She's okay, Kaelie. I think that she's just very, _very_ sick." _Gosh_! Did I miss work? What time is it? Did I leave Kaelie alone to handle the bar and all? I _have_ to get up! _NOW_!

There a little silence, before Jace says: "No, I don't think she fell on any furniture. I found her in her bathroom, curled up under a towel. She's burning up, to be honest." Am I hot? I don't feel hot _at all_! I feel really _really_ cold.

I will myself to move, just so I can talk to Kaelie and apologise, but my body refuses to obey. All I manage to do, is make that ugly and terrible sound that sounds more like a Wookie speaking than anything else.

"If her temperature doesn't go down by tonight, I will take her there. And don't worry, you don't have to come. I already had my Saturday off, so I'll stay with her until she feels better. I will text you as soon as she'll wake up."

What does he mean he'll stay with me? I knew that he had his Saturday off, but he still has to work until then! We're only Thursday. Or are we? If he says that he'll stay with me, _it means that we're Friday night_! _Was I passed out for two days?!_ With all the power I can muster, I try to get up, but I really can't. It's beyond my strength to even open my eyes. Actually, even breathing hurts. Why does being sick suck so much?

I'm trying so hard to get up, or even make a move that could be considered as something, but I really can't. It just hurst everywhere. Am I going to die? Can one die of hurt? Am I going to stupidly die because I walk under a heavy rain?

I am torn away from my morbid questions by Jace's voice once again, as he asks: "Am I disturbing you?"

At first, I though he was talking to me, but now, I understand that he is over the phone again. His hand that was picking on my hair is now caressing my cheek, and I wish I could just stop being sick like that. Being sick is very annoying and really not fun. _Argh_.

"I'm sorry for bailing on you at the last minute, but I won't be able to make it tomorrow. My girlfriend is sick and I don't feel like leaving her alone in that state," Jace says, and my heart warms a little when I hear that he calls me his _girlfriend_. _Geez_ , I get mushy over nothing. Or maybe it's because I am sick. Yeah, it's probably that. The sickness is making me delirious.

"I will, though I'm taking into consideration the possibility of taking her to the hospital. But once again, I'm really sorry. Give him my best wishes," He answers to whatever the person told him on the other side of the line, and I feel like I'm getting even sicker. _Hospital_!

Suddenly, I find wishing myself an unexpected strength and bolt awake, sitting up. _He can't take me to the hospital where I have records!_ My eyes meet his golden ones as I sit up, but then, as my breath hurts more and more and becomes even more elaborate, I fall backward in my sofa, oblivion wrapping its arms once again around me.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

My stomach is aching. And this is what finally makes me open up my eyes. I don't like this sensation. I've lived through this situation long enough back then to ever want to feel it ever again. This is the first thing I swore to myself when I finally settled in this apartment. Never feel hunger strike me again!

In an inhuman effort, I sit up, wondering what is in my fridge that I could eat; and the first thing I see as soon as my eyes are widely open, is a pair of golden hazel eyes looking at me with worry. I blink a little, wondering what Jace was doing here, and then I recall that weird thing when I was not sure if I were dreaming, or not. Well, I guess I wasn't dreaming.

"Thank God, you're awake," Jace says while my head is spinning a little. I probably sat up too fast. But I want to eat. I just want to get rid of that ugly ache in my stomach. _Never again!_

I try to get up by shoving all the covers away from me, but Jace stops me by taking my hands in his and demanding: "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry," I whine in a ragged whisper. _What kind of voice was that?_ Well, this is the proof that I need to eat RIGHT NOW!

"I'll order some soup. Just stay put," Jace says with his stupid voice.

Soup? _Soup_?! No, no, no! I want solid food. I _need_ solid food. I shake my head: "Jace, I don't want soup. I want _food_." Gosh, I really hate my voice like that.

"Clary, you've been out for forty-eight hours or so. Your stomach won't handle food," He reasons, but all I can hear is that he's denying me food. He wants me to not eat, and it's all that matters right now. Getting food into my system!

"Jace, I don't want to be hungry again! I want food! I don't want to feel my stomach shrink because of hunger, _ever again_!" I whine, tears forming in my eyes. I just want to eat. Is it that bad that I want to eat food in my own apartment!?

And suddenly, I realise something about what he just said. _Forty-eight hours!_ That means two days. It's been two days since I last ate! This is back there all over again! Days and days of starvation, watching cooking shows to pretend that I am eating somehow!

I start to panic, my breath suddenly rare as my heart beats faster than it ever did. I just want to eat.

So I just get up, shoving Jace away from my path; and I rush to my kitchen. There's always food there. My head is spinning because I got up too fast again, but I just focus on the food. I open the fridge, and I yank the rest of lasagna that I have there. It was supposed to be for Mrs Herondale since I always give her my leftovers, but not anymore.

I sit on the bare and cold floor of the kitchen, just next to the fridge; and I just dig in the two days old lasagnas, not taking the time to warm it up. Jace comes and kneels in front of me, as I'm ungraciously stuffing my mouth, tears still threatening to spill from my eyes. Even cold, food is good. I slightly glare at Jace as I recall his stupid idea of _soup_ when I didn't eat for _two whole days_ , and wipe the little tears away from my eyes.

He reaches out to touch my face, wiping what appears to be tomato sauce from the corner of my mouth. I can tell that he wants to say something stupid. Something like 'you should manage your stomach', but I don't want to hear it. I just want to eat, so I snap at him, my mouth half-full: "I don't want to hear it. I've already known hunger, I'll never go back to this place. _Never_."

"When?" He asks, his voice full of concern, and I finally realise what my stomach made me say. I look down at my lasagna, and take another fork, taking satisfaction in the sensation of my stomach fulling.

Jace takes my chin between his thumb and his forefinger, forcing me to look at him as he repeats: "When, Clary? When were you food deprived so badly that now you fear hunger that much?"

Why did I open my big fat mouth? I look at Jace's eyes, before looking back at my food. I did told him that I'd open up. And he did wait without pressuring me over the past two weeks. This is the opportunity, isn't it?

"I already told you, Jace. My family has nothing to do with yours. Many things happened in my past that I'd rather forget," I utter with a small voice, my eyes looking at the now empty plate.

Strangely, my stomach doesn't feel so satisfied by my eating. It's really upset actually. Maybe I should have gone for the soup. Or eat slower. I should have. Now, I just feel like puking. Actually, I _am_ going to puke.

I rush to the bathroom, and arrive just in time in front of the toilet bowl to throw up all I just ate. Before I can register anything, I feel Jace's hands in my hair, gathering it up as he's drawing soothing circles in my back. He's so going to brag that he knew this was coming... but he doesn't.

"How about that soup, now?" He says, and I growl.

I get up up and wash my mouth after flushing the toilets. I hate throwing up. And I hate being sick. I hate my life right now. I can't wait to feel better.

Jace takes me back to the sofa, and rolls back me in the covers as he tells me: "You got us scared, you know. Kaelie was hysteric, thinking that something happened to you."

I pale. Poor Kaelie, I left her alone to handle the bar. I'm the worst person, ever. Jace puts a wild lock of my hair behind my ear before continuing: "You weren't picking up your phone, or answering your door. I had to ask your landlord to open your door for me. Why didn't you call?"

I shrug. Mostly because I didn't think I was that sick. And I didn't think of it. I'm not used to relying on people. Jace shakes his head disapprovingly with a small smile and kisses my forehead before he asks: "What did you mean by things you'd rather forget?"

I swallow hardly, closing my eyes and cursing my mouth for having no filters.

"Just tell me, Clary. I can help. That's what I do for a living. Let me help my girlfriend the same way I helped complete _strangers_ ," He pleads, and I swear there's a contained anger in his voice.

But I shake my head, my heart deciding at this very moment what to do: "I want your word, Jace. Your word that what I tell you will stay between you and I. In this room. That you won't go all lawyer over it."

Jace frowns, and refuses my offer: "I want to help you, Clary. I want to take this weight out of your shoulders. I want to give you justice."

I shake my head again: "No, you want to ease your conscience. You going all lawyer over it, _won't help me_. It won't take the nightmares away. It won't make the fright disappear. It won't change me in a whole new person. It will make _you_ feel good because you'll feel like you've done the right thing. But … _I_ will be the one who will endure all over again this nightmare. I can do it once. For _you_. Now. But I won't do it once more. I refuse. And I don't want to live through all the things that it includes."

Jace stares at me, as if he's seeing the world in a whole new light; and then nods, asking me to go on.

 _Oh God, I'm really doing this._

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️READ THE NOTE BELOW‼️**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4  
 **.**

 **~ So just so you know, next chapter will be rated M! You are warned.**

 **~ And like I said if you have any idea for a title, I am all ears.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. Clary is all sick. What did you think of Jace taking care of her?**  
 **` 2. Who do you think Jace** **called? What will be the repercussions of that call?**  
 **` 3. And what do you think of Clary's little snap about food?**  
 **` 4. Are** **you ready for what's coming next?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	16. 1 - Delirium

**My dear little broccolis ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ And here comes a new update. Please pay attention of the little note in the middle of the story. If you don't feel like reading what happened to Clary, don't read the passage in italic.**

 **~ And sorry, this will be the only update of the week. I'm getting really sick, and this chapter was the only one Fanfic ready. So next week for the other updates.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16** **: Delirium (6,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

Jace doesn't blink away from me, his facial expressions giving nothing away about how he is feeling at this moment; and I'm not really sure what to make of this. I know that he wants me to open up, and that I just told him I would, but still … Having him looking at me so blankly makes me feel like …. like I'm one of his clients, and that he's just a lawyer all of the sudden. Not my boyfriend. It feels weird

I nervously bite my lower lip, wondering if I should even start talking at all. I mean, if just _talking_ about the possibility of me opening up makes Jace look at me like that, what will knowing about my past will make him do? I like the way he always look at me, and I don't want that to change. It's not that I fear that he's going to look at me with pity, because when you feel pity, it means that you care for the person. It's that I don't want him to look at me differently. I don't want him to look at me with … _disgust_.

I know that I shouldn't be thinking like that. Deep down, a subconscious voice keeps yelling at me that I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I can't help it. I can't help but think that I am … _ugly_ in the inside. Why else would have Michael given any sort of interest in me to commit that sin, if it wasn't because I was already rotten inside to begin with?

"What do you actually want me to say?" I ask when his stare becomes to intense, though I am mostly trying to stall for time. I know what he wants me to say. He already told me what he wanted me to say. He wants me to unveil to him that dark past that I have, so we can evolve as an honest couple. But now that I think about it, I'm not sure that's a great idea. Actually, it actually seems like a pretty stupid idea, because all I can think about is how my past is actually seeking to tear us apart.

Jace has a beautiful life behind him, and it seems that the life he has ahead of him is even more beautiful. I'm sure he doesn't want my poisonous life to come stain his with its ugliness.

And besides, it feels weird to even _think_ about talking about _it_ with someone. I've always been the only one aware of that thing in my life. I'm used to this burden. I'm used to carrying it on my shoulders on my own and to wake up in the middle of the night alone and crying my eyes out. I'm used to all of this. What I am not used to, is share it with someone. I know how to deal with this mess that is my life on my own, but now Jace wants me to think of him in it. And all I can think about is that sharing _this_ particular part of my life with him makes it even harder on me. It's as if it is becoming even more real, now that I am about to say the thing out loud, to someone I care about.

Jace keeps on staring at me, while my stomach knots with something that is definitely not the illness; and then, he gently gives me a small smile all the while caressing my cheek with tenderness. _Geez_ , his hand is so burning hot! I feel like he's printing his hand on my face, making me slightly shiver with my whole body.

Jace briefly frowns, but then he reaches for my hand and takes it in his as he assures me: "I don't want you to say anything that you are not ready for."

I'm not even trying to hide the sigh of relief that escapes my lungs, happy that Jace is willing to go back to that good place we were without asking questions. And so, I close back my eyes and lay back on the sofa, making sure that all the covers are on me to keep the cold away. But then, Jace adds to my greatest dismay: "I just want you to trust me enough so I can chase away the ghosts of your pasts."

I open back my eyes, lifting a little my head so I can look into the gold of his eyes; and as I'm about to retort that he's fabulating and that there're no ghosts in my past, he cuts me and tells me: "The ghosts who are still haunting you in every move you make. I know that you can deal with them on your own, I know that you _have_ dealt with them by yourself for quite a while; but that doesn't mean that I don't _want_ to help, or that I _can't_ help you with that."

I lay back my head, staring at the ceiling to avoid his gaze, and fidgeting with my hands under the duvet. I don't even know what I want anymore. I don't know if I want to tell him, or not. I … I'd like to actually be able to think about all of this. I'm just really tired, and really cold. That's probably why we're even having this conversation. Because I'm not thinking straight. So, I roll a little so I'm laying on my side, in the foetal position, and I mumble with my eyes closed to keep my tears in:

"What do you want me to say, Jace? Really? My Mom's boyfriend was not a very nice man, and I was a very scared little girl."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **This is a flashback of what happened between Clary and Michael, rated M for a reason.**

 **If you don't want to read, skip it until the next passage.**

 _With a sigh, I get out of the shower, wondering what I will do this weekend. Usually, Mom and I always do something fun together during weekends, like going to the park, or the library, or to the seaside. But this weekend, Mom bailed on me without a warning. I have to say I am a bit upset about it._

 _I am used to her going out some nights out of the blue like that, she's been doing that for a few months, now; but she's never gone for a whole weekend away. I wish she would have told me_ where _. I could have gone with her, I'm not that annoying of a child. I can be very quiet and stay in my corner with a book while they do their adult stuff !_

 _But, no. Now, I am stuck all weekend long with Michael, and I know the weekend will be boring. I liked Eric better. The guy she was with until a couple of years ago. The guy who basically raised me. He was fun and always made me laugh. I think he cared for me. He was the cool parent in the relationship. The one who would sneak candy in when mom grounded me, or the one who took me to the library when I was bored._

 _But then, Mom kicked him out in one ugly fight. I was eight, almost nine. She said that he wasn't truthful, and at the time I didn't understand. Because he's always been truthful to me. He's always said the truth, whether it was about him not being my biological father, or about Santa Claus being just a scam. So I didn't understand why Mom would say such things._

 _Of course, now that I am eleven, and that I've read more books, I think I understand. He wasn't truthful to_ _ **her**_ _._

 _Eric stayed in touch with me for a few months, still being that awesome guy that I knew; and Mom never opposed to that because she knew that at least he was truthful to me. But then, he moved to another state, and after a few other months, I guess he forgot about me. That was just around the time Michael came in to live with us._

 _I don't hate Michael, but I don't like him either. I'm just indifferent to him, like he is to me. It's like he never bothers to care about if I'm here or not; and to be honest, I'm a bit relieved by that. He's a PE teacher in our local high school, and I don't want him to be all over my case when I'll go to high school._

 _I have it all planned in my head. I already have gym lessons, so I could totally apply to be a cheerleader, and therefore be popular. I mean, I already have friends and all, and I'm not that shy girl no-one even knows about, so this could totally work. I don't really care about getting a boyfriend when I'm in high school, because I'll be too busy focusing on my studies. With my cheerleader_ _work, I could get a scholarship, and go study abroad. I'd love to go to London because Mom said that she had the time of her life when she went for her eighteenth birthday._

 _And I'll study to become an Art Critic. I mean, what better place to study, than the Old Continent? And Mom says it's a very good dream and that I should hold on to it. She always tells me to hold on to my dreams, and that I should not let anyone tell me that they are wrong, or trying to discourage me. That's why she is the best Mom. Because she always supports me. Even if she leaves me behind to go on her girlfriends weekend._

 _I shake a little my head to forget about all this nonsense in my head, and dry myself up before staring at myself in the mirror. I_ _frown a little, bringing my hands to my chest, and hissing with pain a little as I_ _press harder on my nipple. There is something different about them. Before, they were all flat, and now, they are a little bumped. Is this how boobs grow? Because if it is, it sucks. I always thought that they would grow overnight, not little by little, and not like that. I press once again on my chest, a little harder, and yeah, it definitely hurts when you press on them._

 _I wrap my towel around myself, half grinning, half anxious; and I make a mental notes to tell Mom that she has to buy me bras from now on. Seelie my girlfriend from school already has boobs, but it was when she came back from summer holidays, so I'll have to ask her if they grew slowly, or overnight like me. I can't wait to be at school on Monday to ask her._

 _I keep on smiling, walking to the door of the bathroom, when it suddenly opens and reveals Michael. I freeze on the spot, mortified by whats happening, and my whole face turning to red because of this situation. This is so embarrassing! It's been years since Mom stopped bathing me, and I always thought that it'd been years before someone saw me with so little clothing. Especially a man!_

 _"_ _I didn't know you were upstairs," I stutter, because when I went to take my shower, Michael was downstairs, watching a baseball game that barely started. And I know that I don't stay long in the bathroom._

 _Michael looks at me from head to toe, making me wish that I had really much more fabric on me; and then, he tells me:_ _"_ _Commercials._ _"_

 _Oh. Right, Michael usually uses the commercials to have his bathroom break, as well as his snack break._

 _So, still mortified, I tiptoe my way out, doing my best to avoid his eyes, and Michael steps to the side to let me leave the bathroom before locking himself in it._

 _I rush to my room, hoping that Michael will act like his usual self and pretend that I don't exist, and that therefore, our little embarrassing encounter never happened. I am so going to tell Seelie about this on Monday, just so she can feel the awkwardness with me. And I'm sure she'll find a way to make it all less awkward by saying something funny about it._

 _But right now, I am so embarrassed by all of this that I don't even dare go downstairs to drink my glass of apple juice that I always drink before going to bed. I just pretend to be very tired and to have gone to bed early. Even if it's Friday night and that I always fight Mom on letting me stay up longer on Friday nights. I'm just still mortified by this. Maybe I should start locking the door of the bathroom, but I am such a big chicken._

 _I've read the Shinning a couple of weeks ago (sneaking the book behind Mom's back because she didn't want me to read it), and ever since I'm terrified of finding the corpse of a woman in the bathtub. So I leave the door unlocked so I can easily run if she ever decides to appear under my shower. Of course, now that I think of it, I find it ridiculous, but as soon as I'm in the bathroom, I recall those horrific pages that still gives me shivers just thinking about them. I should have listened to Mom and let the book be until I was older. Stupid me._

 _After switching on my nightstand light, I switch off the main light of my room, and check under the bed for any sort of monsters. I should really stop reading scary stories, but … I can't, they are way too interesting to give up. So instead, I check under my bed before going to bed. But it's okay, Mark does it too, and he's a boy and he's six months older than me. So I'm not that much of a chicken after all._

 _I am reading this book called the Perfume (another book I snuck out on Mom against her best advice), when the door of my bedroom is opened. My first thoughts go to Mom, as I praise myself for still having this little hope that she wouldn't bail on me like that, and let Michael tell me that she was leaving last minutes for a weekend getaway with her friends. But it's not._

 _It's just Michael, probably here to kill my fun of reading and tell me to go to sleep. It is past eleven, after all, so I should have switched off the light on my own. I close my book with a heavy sigh, and put it on my nightstand, before looking back at Michael to tell him goodnight; and that's when I see that the Michael standing in my doorway, is the Michael that I don't like. The one with glassy eyes and a face that scares me a little, while he is surrounded by that awful stench. Every time I see Michael like that, I can't help but think of Eric, because Eric_ _ **never**_ _scared me like that. He never scared me at all._

 _"_ _I guess I should put you to bed," Michael says, his voice slower than usual; and I frown a little, thinking that this was very weird and unusual of him. Like I said, Michael usually pretends as though I don't exist, which is fine by me, because sometimes he is scary. Not that he ever screamed at me, or hit me or anything, but … he's just scary sometimes. He creeps me out._

 _Still, he walks to my bed, his eyes intensely focused on me, and making me feel uncomfortable, and once he sits_ _besides me, he smirks at me. I_ _mumble a small goodnight, slumping down, and bringing my covers up to my chin; but Michael swiftly takes them out of my hand to yank them off making me blink in fear. What does he want?_ _ **What is he doing**_ _?_

 _"_ _I promise that I'll make it quick," He utters, his breath closer to my face the I ever wanted it to be, and I can feel that awful stench on him. I'm not stupid, I know what alcohol smells like, but on him, it smells different than in the bottle. It's … it's revolting._

 _As his words finally reach my brain, Michael has already his fingers fumbling to take off his belt; and so I sit up brusquely to try and get away from him. I never thought Michael wold try to do this. I know what he wants to do, I've studied reproduction in biology, and the teacher explained sexual activities to us. So I know what reaching for his belt means._

 _But as I already have one foot out of my bed, Michael yanks me back to my bed, his hand tightened in an iron grip around my arm until he presses me down on the mattress. Then, he slides up my nightgown, his hands stopping at my growing breast, and I shake my head, trying to push him off of me: "Go away Michael! Stop it!"_

 _Michael growls and makes me turn before brutally smacking my behind, making me lose all the air in my lungs, whether it's by hurt, or by surprise. Michael never hit me before._ _ **Never**_ _. Then, he puts me back on my back, and climbs on top of me as he says: "If you fight, Clarissa, I'll have to punish you. And you don't want that, now, do you?"_

 _I stare up at him, eyes wide, tears escaping my eyes as I shake my head no, and he pulls his trousers down as he tells me: "Good girl."_

 _I am unable to move, because that slap really did it for me-_ _ **Micheal has never hit me before!**_ _So I let Michael tear my panties off before widening my legs, hating myself for not being able to do a thing against what is happening to me. Why is Michael like that? Is it my fault that he's suddenly trying to do that with me? Am I a bad person? Because he's never acted like that before, so it must be it, I must have done something to deserve this._

 _All I can do is silently cry as I watch Michael spit in his hand before reaching for his penis. I try to ignore what is coming next, but then, I scream out loud, feeling the worst pain I have ever felt so far. I try to push Michael off of me, the area between my legs hurting so much I feel like it's burning; but Michael doesn't budge a muscle of his chest, his hips rocking against mine and increasing the pain even worst._

 _"_ _God, I forgot how good little virgins feel," He growls in my ear, increasing his painful moves while I keep on crying, punching his chest as hard as I can._

 _After a few more thrusts with his eyes closed, Michael glances down on me, before taking my wrists and pinning them to the bed, thrusting his hips even harder in me, hissing between his teeth: "So tight. So good. I could get used to that."_

 _I open my eyes as wide as saucers as I understand that he intends to reiterate this awful experience, and so I shake my head like a mad person, begging between two sobs: "Please, Michael._ _**Please**_ _, stop it. It hurts."_

 _"_ _Begging is going to lead you nowhere you'll like, Clarissa. But I can help with the hurt," He says, and I feel relief wash through me. It's over, he'll stop. He's actually stopping and retrieving himself from me, only to make me flip on my bed, and forcing me to stand on my knees. Then, he plunges right back into me, and smacks once again my behind, making me scream for him to stop._

 _But he doesn't. He keeps on hurting me, grunting behind me until he steadies me against him, and growls out in something that looks like relief. I feel sometime leaking out of me before he brutally retrieves himself from me, and walks out of my room, leaving me alone to cry._

 _I can't believe what just happened. I thought things like that no longer happened in real life. Only in movies and books. What is wrong with me? Why did Michael suddenly wanted to do_ _ **that**_ _with me?_

 _With all the strength that I can muster I try to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, but it hurts so much between my legs. So I just curl up on myself, looking at my bed and crying without any clue of what I'm supposed to do. I just keep on crying when I hear a noise behind me. I turn, and there I see Michael, handing me a bag of ice._

 _"_ _Put it between your legs so you don't limp tomorrow," He tells me, and I do as he says, too afraid that he'll start again if I disobey. Tears keep crawling down my face, and so he tells me: "If you ever tell a living soul about what just happened, I'll kill your precious mother in front of your eyes."_

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Against my better judgement, my eyelids flutter shut, while my brain begs to go back to sleep. I really don't understand how that illness thing works. How can I be so tired when I slept for two days? And how can I be cold when I'm sweating like I'm in a sauna? This is all so contrasting. Being sick really does suck.

I start to let myself drift to sleep, when I feel Jace shifting at my feet and resting them on his lap. My eyes fight a little to look at him, and I see his golden orbs staring right at me, gleaming wth concern and empathy. And you know what's crazy? The fact that all I can think of at this right moment is how cute I think he is like that. I don't know, I think he looks just adorable wth this halo of light behind him. or maybe it's because I'm still feverish. Yeah, it must be it. Fever makes me delirious.

"You look like an Angel," I let out with my very un-sexy voice as I close back my eyes, my whole body still shivering.

Yeah, I'm completely losing it. _Who says stuff like that_?

I hear Jace chuckle at my ridiculous declaration, but I can tell that his heart isn't in it. Maybe he's tired too. He should probably go back to his own place before catching whatever I have. It's okay, I read somewhere that one is really sick only during the first forty-eight hours of an illness, then the person can get back on their feet, or it's something very bad. But I don't think I have anything too health damaging, so yeah, I should be fine, and tell him to go back to his place. But to be honest, I don't want him to leave my side. Not yet, anyway.

As I'm internally debating on what I should do, and what I want to do, I feel Jace's lips kissing my forehead, making me open my eyes with surprise; and there is Jace, still at the other end of my sofa, but nothing in his position indicating that he's about to move. I frown a little, wondering if I actually told him anything for him to still stick around me, and not look at me with disgust or repulsion, but before I can think any further into that, my phone's ringtone blasts from the small table next to my sofa. How on Earth did I not hear that when I was out for the past two days?

Without even giving Jace the time to try and dissuade me taking the call, I reach for my phone, and the very little colors I had on my cheeks disappear when I see who is calling. _Lily_. Oh my God! Tomorrow is supposed to be Valentine's birthday! I'm supposed to bake a cake for him, and help Lily for the preparation and all. I have to get better by tomorrow morning!

"Hello?" I say, my voice ugly and full of guilt. If you could die of guilt, I'm sure I'd already be in a coffin.

"Are you feeling better, Clary?" Lily asks me with worry obvious in her voice and I nod, wondering how in Earth she could possibly know that I am sick.

Then I realise that me nodding is stupid because Lily cannot see me, and so I clear my throat a little and tell her: "I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking, Lily."

Argh, my voice sounds really terrible. I look at Jace who is getting up, and I immediately sit up, panicked by his sudden relocation. Jace gently smiles at me, shaking his head and mouthing to me that he is going to use the bathroom. So I relax as he leaves the living room, and Lily tells me: "Are you sure, honey? You don't sound so good. Do you want me or Valentine to drop by to help you with anything?"

"No, it's okay, Lily," I tell her with politeness, though I deeply appreciate her concern.

"It's no bother, Clary. Really. I could be at your place in a jiffy," She insists, and my heart misses a beat when someone rings at the door. She can't be _that_ quick. I don't know where she and Valentine live, but they can't live that close. But then, as I'm getting up to go see who's at the door, Jace appears in the doorframe of my living room, telling me quietly that it must be the soup that he ordered for me.

Right … well, soup still doesn't sound like food to me, but I guess I'll have to bear this one. So I sit back, and tell Lily that she doesn't need to worry about me: "I already have someone taking care of me Lily. Thank you for the offer, though."

There's a little silence, making me wonder if the line went dead, but then, Lily asks me: "Is it that boy friend we talked about last time with Kaelie?"

For some unknown reasons, the question makes me blush with embarrassment. As if, I felt awkward talking about this with Lily, which is ridiculous since she's the one who pushed me toward Jace. And when I positively answer to her question, she tells me: "Clary … there is something that I have to ask you, even though I don't really want to hear the answer." Her voice seems worried, and so I frown. What is Lily worried about? She is such a sweet person, what could she possibly be worried about?

"What is it, Lily?"

"It's just that … Kaelie called on your behalf a few minutes ago to let me know that you were too ill to come tomorrow. And … Jace called a couple of hours ago to tell me that he wouldn't come tomorrow because his girlfriend is sick …" She trails while I pale. Is she going to go all Valentine on me, and give me moral talks and all? Why did Jace and Kaelie had to rat me on? I could manage to go to Valentine's surprise party, somehow …

"So I guess, my question is: is Jace the guy we talked about?" She asks, and despite my mortification, I can tell how uncomfortable she is to ask this question. So after swiftly glancing to the doorframe to make sure Jace isn't here, and I tell her in a small voice:

"Yes."

"Does he know your real age, honey?" She asks carefully, and I can't help but groan a little. How I wish she didn't ask this question. I don't want a lecture. I just want to sleep and get better. And also, I don't want her to tell me that I shouldn't be with Jace. Because Jace makes me feel good about myself in a way no one can.

And anyway, Lily can't really tell me anything. I mean, Valentine is nine years older than her, after all. So she can't really chide me about any sort of age difference. It's not like Jace is ninety and I'm Anna Nicole Smith! So yeah, I shouldn't feel so guilty about all of this.

Even so, she tells me: "Clary … honey… I know it's not my place to tell you any of that, but —"

"I know Lily. I will tell him. Just … not now. I am just tired now, and I can't even think straight," I cut her off, not feeling ready to endure a whole lesson of age difference and all. I will tell Jace about my age, when he asks about it. I don't see why I should bring the topic up otherwise.

"Of course, honey. You should just focus on getting better, right now. Do not hesitate to call if you need anything," Lily tells me with an apologetic voice, and when she hangs up, I just hope that she will not be telling all of this to Valentine. After all, they already proved me more than once that they are a very powerful and open couple. Still, I hope that this time she will stick to the infamous girl code, because I don't want Valentine to fuss all over me like he did on Monday. Or maybe he won't care …

I'm about to get up and go see what is taking Jace so long when he enters the living room with a bowl of soup and a spoon in his hands, a small smile on his lips. I sit back on the couch, resigned to have to suffer through this whole soup idea of his, and he comes to sit in front of me, though he sits on the small table instead of next to me on the sofa. I reach to take the soup out of his hands, but he prevents me from doing so with a small smirk before plunging the spoon in the bowl and directing it to me in my mouth, saying: "Let me pretend to be a nurse, at least for a day."

I don't retort anything, letting him feed me as if I were some baby (though I won't lie, I'm enjoying this), and after my fourth spoon, he asks me: "Maybe I should have passed by the store to buy a sexy nurse outfit. Just so you can have something good to look at while getting better."

I glare at him while he laughs at me, but that doesn't stop him from continuing his baby feeding. Once he is finished, he puts the bowl next to him before coming back on the couch and taking me in his arms though I am still tucked under all my covers, and it's just then that I realize that I have extra covers on me. Those covers are usually in the room that should be my bedroom if I had a bed, and so I understand that Jace probably looked for something to warm me up when I was shivering all over the place.

Right now, to be honest, I feel more hot than cold, though I am still very tired. But when I try to unwrap myself from the covers, Jace tightens them around me, placing his hand on my forehead and cheeks as if to take my temperature; and then he explains: "You have to sweat the fever off, Clary. If you're feeling hot right now, it's a good sign."

So I don't do or say anything, mostly because he probably knows more than me about all of this; and I close my eyes, resting my head against his shoulders as he tells me: "Your neighbour was worried about you. She said that you missed your weekly game of cards."

I nod, making a mental note to myself to go visit Mrs Herondale as soon as I'd feel better. I'll make her some crêpes since I know that she loves them. Maybe if I feel better and that if Jace is staying with me, we can go visit her together … What am I even saying? Why would Jace stay here when he can go to his place now that I am aware and conscious that I am sick.

"She said that you talked a lot about me," He teases, and of course, I blush, because I am so good at blushing at those moments instead of snapping some kind of witty sarcasm. With gentleness, Jace plays with a lock of my hair, chuckling at my blush before saying: "It's okay. I talk about you a lot as well. I think that Simon might have considered ripping my head off last time he came for I talked so much about you."

And of course, at this, I blush even more, making Jace chuckle at me again. I open my eyes to glare at him, and see that he's staring at me, which explains why he's making fun of my blushing and all- it's right under his nose. We look in each other's eyes for a few minutes, when I recall what we were actually talking about before the phone call, and the soup.

"You're not asking any more questions?" I ask, not sure how I feel about it. Is he not asking any more questions because he finally saw the ugliness of my life, and started to lose interest in me? Is he disgusted by me? Did I say too much? What did I even say? I don't even know. The fever made it all fuzzy and incoherent. I know I had a very vivid flashback of _the night_ , but I'm not so sure of what I told Jace about it.

There's a faint veil of pain crossing his tawny eyes, before he caresses my face with all the gentleness of the world and tells me: "I know I can't even begin to imagine how hard it can be for you, but understand that it's also hard for me. The fear that I see playing in your eyes whenever you think of your past is not something I like to see on your face. I like it better when you smile."

I feel like crying. Literally. I want to cry because of his … sweetness. Because Jace is just so adorably sweet right now. So sweet and considerate and perceptive. I can't even believe how lucky I am to have him in my life, and even more as my boyfriend. I always thought that once he would know all about my dirty past, he would push me to press charges, and he would do his best to make me say more, but he didn't. He just … He is simply here for me, and I don't think I could even think of asking for more.

So I give him a frank smile coming from the bottom of my heart, and he gives it back to me, his hazel eyes caressing my whole face before he leans in and pecks my lips.

"You should sleep. So your body can fight that nasty bug you caught," He tells me, and I open widely my eyes as I automatically ask:

"Are you staying with me?"

As soon as the words escape my mouth, I blush as Jace smirks at me. But he nods, shifting me so my head is resting on his lap, and he caresses my hair off my face, humming Road Trippin' to me in order to send me back to Morpheus's arms.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the flashback?**  
 **` 2. What about Lily and her perception?**  
 **` 3. And what about Jace and his reaction?**  
 **` 4. Are you ready for what's coming next?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss**? **Kiss**? **Bang**? **Bang**? **.**


	17. 1 - Loopholes & Driving Licenses

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So here I am, back from the dead. I hope you are all doing super duper well.**

 **~ I am sorry for not replying for the previous chapters, but I had a lot on my plate, and fanfic also had some problems at some point. BUT GUYS! 200 reviews! Thank you so much for all the love! Really, it means so much for me, and I hope to wake up to many many reviews** **tomorrow morning. Because you are awesome like that.**

 **~ Anyway, here we are with a beautiful chapter full of what you like most. Fluff.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 16** **: Loopholes & Driving Licenses (5,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

With a very annoyed sigh, I glower at my reflection, wishing that Izzy were here with me so she could help me. I've been trying for the past ten minutes to braid my hair properly. I want to make a slick one that starts at the roots of my hair on my forehead and goes all the way down. You see, it's something very simple, so I shouldn't be struggling as much as I am, right now! _Stupid hair_!

My brows furrow together as I look with exasperation at the disaster that is splaying on my hair. It's not that the braid is bad, it's just that it's not straight. It's not starting at the middle of my head, and not finishing even at the same side. Why am I so bad at this? I mean, I didn't think it would be that hard to make a somewhat nice haircut.

With resignation, I leave my bathroom and try not to think of it too much. I mean, the braid isn't bad, it's just not straight. I don't think Jace will mind. I don't think he actually minds how I look at all. He never said anything about me, or how I dress, or if he thinks I'm pretty, or anything. I guess it's okay, because it means that he likes me for me, and not for my looks. But … it also makes me wonder if he thinks of me as attractive at all. I mean, I do think he is very _very_ attractive, so does he think of me the same way? And am I being vain for wanting him to think of me like that?

I shake my head to myself, thinking that I shouldn't be needing his approval in anything to feel great in my skin, and then, I go sit on my sofa to wait for Jace. I want to put my show on, but I don't; because he should be here any minute, and this is actually our first date together ever since my illness.

I mean, over the past two weeks, we did briefly see each other since he came by the bar on a few of his lunch breaks when they were long enough; but nothing more. We were supposed to have a few date nights, but he cancelled them because of work, and last week, when we were supposed to go to the movies, I also cancelled because I had a last minute request for a birthday cake.

I'm not sure of what it means. I know that Jace is busy with his work and all. And he actually made time to come and see me at the bar. But … Kaelie was there, and he was rather distant … Maybe he actually thought everything through and wants to break up with me. Or maybe I'm being paranoid, and he really is just busy.

Yeah … I'll stick to that. He's just very busy. And to be honest, he had wanted to see me last Sunday, but I couldn't since I was working and didn't want to go out late because I had to wake up early in the morning. I'm just seeing things. Jace likes me, and he is sweet. He's just very busy, and it came with a bad timing.

I am still here, lost in my thoughts, when my phone beeps indicating a new message. I take it in my hands, already knowing what it will say. And when I see the message, I have the proof that my prediction was right.

 **I** **'** **m sorry, but I won't be able to make it tonight. A big new case was dropped on us today, and it delayed me in my previous works. J**

To be honest, I am a little annoyed. I mean, this isn't the first date Jace cancelled, and I never really cared about it, because I remembered that the reason I don't have a dad was because my mother was too needy of attention when he loved his work too much. So I know I shouldn't be whining about Jace working. Especially since he's just trying to make the world a better place.

But … it's just weird that he is so busy _just_ when I finally opened up to him. I mean, maybe he's trying to be nice, and is subtly trying to put distance between us so I could take the hint that he doesn't need my messy life in his. Which really sucks, because he did say back at his parents house that he wanted to be be here for me for quite a while. And I don't think that two weeks actually qualify for 'quite a while'. Especially since he _hadn't been here_.

With a little pout, I settle my phone back down and consider going straight to bed, even if it's only 8pm and that I'm not working tomorrow. It actually sucks to have a boyfriend, because it brings all these new questions that I didn't have. Argh! I'm halfway to my bedroom to take my covers out of it and prepare my sofa for the night, when I think better of it.

I was supposed to go out tonight. I was supposed to feel better, and it's exactly what I'll do. So I quickly grab my keys, and leave my apartment only to go next door, to Mrs Herondale. I slightly knock, anxious that she will be annoyed by me dropping by unannounced, but when she opens the door, she brightly smiles at me, and invites me in without hesitation.

For a little while, we play cards while drinking tea, because no matter how ancient it might look, this is our routine. I mean, I know it sounds odd, because Kaelie keeps repeating it, but Mrs Herondale is my friend. Kaelie says that I'm too old in my head for my own good, because all my friends are old, but I don't mind. Besides, Kaelie isn't old, and she's my friend.

Still, today, I sense that something is off with Mrs Herndale. Usually, she doesn't ask about my parents, and today she did. Nothing really serious, she just asked if they were planning on visiting soon. To which I honestly responded that I'd rather them not to because I liked my life right without parents, and something in my tone must have hinted to her that I didn't want to go any further into that conversation. I'm rather proud of myself, because this can be taken either way, and I didn't have to lie.

But then, as we were almost ending our third game of tarot, Mrs Herondale caught me off guard by saying: "I just thought they'd like to meet that boyfriend of yours."

I know that she knows of Jace. I mean, he told me that she asked about me when I was sick, and Mrs Herondale is not stupid. If she sees a guy in my apartment receptioning the delivery food, of curse she'll assume that he's my boyfriend. But the thing is, it is true. I don't have any family to introduce Jace to. I don't even have relatives, because my Mom was an only child like me, and her parents are dead. I think it's sad. I wish I had someone who knew me more than anyone to introduce my boyfriend to. Someone who would let me know if I'm doing a mistake in getting in a relationship with him or not. Someone … someone who cared enough to make sure that he would treat me right, even if I know he will.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," I tell her, repeating the same words I told Valentine.

I know I don't have much experience with people, but … something tells me that Jace isn't like Michael, and that's all that matters right now. I know that I should worry about other things that are important in relationships, like stalking, and being overbearing and demanding. But right now, all I care is that Jace isn't Michael. If he turns out to be a bad boyfriend, at least he's not a bad person.

"You know, it's funny. When I saw him, I had a flash of my husband," Mrs Herondale says, her eyes suddenly lost in space; and I frown at this piece of information, not sure what to make of it. Are they related? What are the chances that Jace would be related to my neighbour and friend?

Mrs Herondale seems to sense my concern, because she quickly reassures me: "No! They look nothing alike! It's … just the way his eyes lit up when I said your name. My dear Marcus used to have that exact same expression when we first met …"

I blush, liking far more the first path we took on this conversation when I thought Jace could be related to her. I mean … I don't now how Jace looks at me. He looks at me normally, like he always did. So why is she bringing her late-husband and all in the mix? It's not like it wasn't already confusing and all in my mind.

"How did you two meet? You never said," She asks with a genuine curiosity, and I open my eyes widely, my heart and brain racing like a working bee,

"He was the first person I encountered in this town."

"You must have lucky stars watching over you to place someone like that on your path. He seems to really care for you. He had a very worried look on his face when I met him," She analyses, and I shrug, not involving myself in this conversation more than I needed to.

With a little sigh, Mrs Herondale gathers all the cards in her hands and puts them back in their deck; and before I can even think of stopping myself, I admit: "I don't think it's what you think. I think we were better at being friends, and that this thing we have is not going to last."

For a moment, neither of us say anything about this bomb I dropped. I mean, I get it. Jace was better off at being my friend and I didn't think being more would be so much trouble. It's normal to want to not be around such a messy life. I myself don't want that. So I shouldn't be sad or anything. Right?

But then, Mrs Herondale puts her hand on mine and says: "Clary, life is made of moments. Some are good, other are not that good. But you have to seize every single one of them and make the better out of them. If you think you should end things with your boyfriend for your best interest, then do. But if you want to do it, because you think that's what he wants, you should talk to him first. Life is too short to let a misunderstanding get in the way."

I look down not sure of what I should do or say, and when she understands my confusion and distress, Mrs Herondale has the subtle kindness to pretend that it's getting late and that she should go to bed. So I let her be, after clearing the tray of tea we used so she doesn't have to do it; and then I leave her apartment, heading back to mine with the idea of watching an episode or two of Supernatural.

I don't prepare the sofa into my bed, just in order to force me to get up when I'm tired and not fall asleep like a big baby; and I start to watch Dean mourn the death of his father while Sam is trying to be all self righteous and all. I've already watched those episodes, but since the last season is over, I'm back to square one (well, season two).

Actually, Supernatural is the only thing that I bought on DVD. I don't even have a TV, I just bought a laptop to check my emails since many things are done via them now. And since I have a laptop, I indulged myself with those wonderful DVDs. Kaelie keeps telling me to start new shows that she could lend me, or even movies since she has an incredible collection of DVDs (normal girls buy shoes, Kaelie buys DVDs), but I don't really want to. I don't know, I just like this one show.

As I watch Sam face his worst fears, someone knocks on my door, and I frown. I'm not expecting any visitors, so this is disturbing. I'm actually considering pretending that I'm not home when the person knocks again, a little bit more loudly this time. So I get up, looking around and vowing to myself to go buy a metal baseball bat first thing in the morning. What if this is a burglar? I've read in the paper that burglars do that a lot. They knock to check if the apartment is empty, and then all your stuff are gone.

But of course, since I'm always so paranoid, it's not a burglar. It's just Jace that I see through the peephole, and so I open the door to him as I ask him with confusion: "What are you doing here, Jace?"

"I've been trying to call …" He explains, his eyes worriedly looking my whole face while I check him out.

He's obviously just got out of work since his wearing his suit. His tie is a little loosened, and his hair is a little tousled. But what's most striking, is his eyes. It's like he hadn't slept in days. Really, Jace should sleep more. He should have gone straight to his own apartment instead of coming to see me and loosing precious time of sleep.

"Oh. I must have misplaced my phone and forgot about it when I got home. I paid a visit to Mrs Herondale," I let him know, and he somehow seems relieved. Did he think that I wasn't answering his calls on purpose?

"You want to come in?" I propose before any sort of awkwardness can grow between us, and he nods with a small smile before stepping into my flat.

I'm about to go to the kitchen space to propose him some water, when he catches me off guard and say the thing I least expected him to say to me: "I'm sorry, Clary."

My eyes widen as my heart stops. Why is he apologizing? Is it because he thinks I'm annoyed that he works so much, or because of something else? I decide to go with the first option, and I casually sit on my sofa as I tell him: "It's okay, Jace. I know you're busy and all. I was just a little annoyed at the moment that's why I didn't reply, but I got over it."

"You're not mad?" He asks with his eyebrow up as he sits next to me, and I really don't like the way this conversation is going.

"Why should I be?"

"I deserted you for over two weeks. You have every reason to be mad at me," He tells me, and I pale. So he was avoiding me. He did work more than usual on purpose. Is this how my Mom felt? Is this why she left my father like a thief in the night? Because she felt like she wasn't that important. Because she felt that she would always be placed on a second rank. Am I like my mother, after all?

"I'm so sorry, Clary," Jace repeats one again, guilt straining his voice; and this tone makes me pale even more. Especially when he rests his hand on mine in a comforting way. He came to breakup with me. Is this pathetic or what? I didn't even last a couple of weeks with the guy I like.

"I was trying to find a loophole in our arrangement. I did what I said I wouldn't do—" He starts, squeezing my hand a little, and I cut him down, and finish for him:

"You went all lawyer on me."

Is it bad that I'm actually a little relieved? I mean, he's not breaking up on me. And clearly, he isn't repulsed by me either. I should be annoyed that he tried to find a loophole, and actually I am a little, but … in the mean time, there is this voice inside my heart telling me that he did that because he cares. Still, I told him that I didn't want to go to court, and he still tried to.

I don't know which side to take. Should I be angry, or glad that he cares? This is all so confusing; and so, I retake possession of my hand, and fold my legs so I can rest my chin on my knees and wrap my arms around them, growing into space as I try to settle on which side of me I should listen to. My head, or my heart?

"But I am here, now," Jace says from his side of the sofa, making me look back at him. And I see him warily watching me, clearly gauging my reaction to what he's telling me. With hesitation, he rises his hand and caresses my cheek, before closing the distance between us so our foreheads would touch.

"I thought I would be able to handle everything as well as you did, and even better. You have no idea of many cases of abuse I fought in court over the years. But … I didn't handle _anything_ , actually. I treated you as client instead of treating you as my girlfriend. I asked you to open up to me, to let down those walls you built around yourself to protect you, and I wasn't even there to help afterwards. You needed me to be here for you, and I wasn't. I am so sorry Clary." **(Guys, I want you to keep very vividly this in mind, since it will be very important in a few chapters)**

The guilt and regret in his voice are so transparent that I cannot doubt them. And … Can I actually be mad at Jace for being a lawyer? I mean, he just tried to help, and he let his job get the better of him. So, I should just be glad that he's being honest to me about it. Shouldn't I?

"Please, forgive me," He pleads once again, bringing his other hand to my face to cup it, and brushing my cheeks with his thumbs. And so, I nod, not sure if I should say something.

Jace gives me a small smile, and then closes his eyes as he closes the distance between us even more. I do the same, my breath stopping all of the sudden, and when his lips find mine, I literally attack him, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring his face even closer. Our lips move in perfect synchronization.

When Jace occasionally dropped by over the past couple of weeks, we did kiss. But it was rather chaste and quick because I was working and he was on a break. It was more of a gentle peck on the lips. Whereas now … I don't know. It's just magical. I love the way Jace holds me when he kisses me. And even more, I love the way kissing him makes me feel. It makes me feel strong, powerful, _alive_.

 **.~** **°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

I wake up with a start, not sure of what woke me up like that, until I see my laptop open with my the cover of the season two of Supernatural next to it. I blink a little as I realize that I fell asleep in front of _Supernatural_! What has become to the world? _Me_ falling asleep in front of Dean Winchester?! There is something wrong with the world!

I sit up properly, ungracefully rubbing my face as I try to will the power to go take my covers and make a proper bed to sleep, when my eyes fall on Jace silently putting on his coat, his back facing me. Right. We watched Supernatural together after our heavy make out session. I told him that he should go back to his place to get some sleep, but he refused, and so we ended up watching Supernatural, because there's nothing else to do at my place. I have no TV, no DVD's, and no board games. Usually because I cook, or I listen to music. I don't even have books, because I'm saving every penny I can for my bakery.

"Where are you going?" I uselessly ask, my voice still a little bit hoarse with sleep. sometimes, I'm stupid like that. I mean, it's the middle of the night, and he has his coat back on. So it's obvious that he's going home. Especially since I know that he has an early hearing tomorrow morning.

But … I don't know. I'm kind of sad that he's leaving. I liked having Jace around. And I liked cuddling with him while watching Dean slaying demons while Sam was being the poor cry baby he is. I liked the feeling of his arms around me, and the little kisses he would give me from time to time. This is actually to what I fell asleep. Dean being awesome before my eyes, while Jace was drawing circles on my arms with his thumb, holding me close against him.

"Home," Jace informs me, as if going home so late at night is something completely normal. I mean, it's past one in the morning. Do normal people go home at such hours? Or is this something lawyers are used to? I try to ease the weird feeling growing in my stomach, and get up when he comes to kiss me good bye. But I don't give time to do so.

"You … you … you could … sleep here," I stutter, and he stares at me with surprise. I look down on my hands, surprised myself by this crazy thing I just said; and so I try to explain: "I mean … if you want to. You don't have to. it's just that you walked here. And I'm closer to the tribunal than you are. And it's really late- you have to get up early. So you could sleep more. And …"

"You had me at 'you could sleep here', Clary," Jace assures me with a bright smile, before leaning in and pecking my lips.

Then, he takes off his coat, and I smile back at him. I tell him to just wait here before I go to my room and take the covers. You know, I am probably missing a case in my head. Because I just invited a guy to come sleep over, and I am about to sleep with him. Okay, it wouldn't be the first time, since I slept on Jace's lap throughout my convalescence, but that doesn't count, I was sick. And what's even crazier is that a small part of me is _anticipating_ the thing. Weird, huh?

Still, as I take the covers out of my room, I realise that had I had a bed, I wouldn't be in this situation. Jace would have slept on the couch, and I would have slept in my bed, or vice versa. Maybe I should try renting a car with a driver. Cabs won't take heavy furniture like a bed. So maybe I should check if Uber does it. Yeah.

When I get back to the living room, Jace helps me turn the sofa into a two people bed (something I never do, because I'm just too lazy to do it every day); and then, he starts to take his work shirt off. So of course, I blush, and try to look away. But I don't, watching as the buttons come undone one by one. I won't say it enough, it's unfair that he is a man, and he is so freaking attractive.

I blink a little when the last button is undone, and cough before muttering: "I will try to find you a shirt to sleep in."

I mean, I know I definitely don't have anything Jace can actually fit in, because all my shirts and tan tops are my size (you know, the normal and not freakishly tall size?); but it is still an excuse to escape all this unbuttoning and chest revealing. There is too much blood rushing to my face to handle.

"I don't sleep with a shirt, Clary. You know that," He says, and I can hear the smirk echoing in his voice.

Indeed I do. I mean, our first kiss happened just after I woke him up, _shirtless_. You know, with all his muscles and good looks showing around. Why do lawyers even have muscles that good? Aren't lawyers supposed to be brains? Not _muscles_ \- brains _._ But yeah, I'm stuck with the one lawyer with big muscles.

I still avoid looking in his direction, squeaking: "Well, I'll go get ready for bed. Just … Yeah."

I can't even formulate proper sentence without stumbling on my words. This was such a bad idea. I rush to my bathroom, wondering once there if I could just sleep here on the floor and pretend that this is just normal. I actually consider this idea during the whole time I brush my teeth and wash my face; but then, as I'm undoing my braid, I decide against it. I mean, I'm the one who proposed for him to stay in the first place. I should just own up to it, and man up. Or girl up. I don't know. I should just do ... _something_!

So I slip into one of my shirts that I only use to sleep, wishing at the moment that I had thought of that possibility earlier and bought actual pyjamas, and I tiptoe my way back to the living room, pulling down on my shirt, so self-conscious about the fact that no-one has willingly ever seen so much of my legs.

Jace is already laying on his back in the sofa transformer into a bed, his eyes closed and his right arm lying around as if nothing. I mean, it's subtle enough for me to ignore it, and not go in his arms, but still, it promises a cuddle if I decide to in his arms. And so I switch off the lights and go to his arms. Because I want to. Because he's warm. Because I know that Jace won't hurt me.

Without a word, Jace wraps his arms around me as soon as I rest my head on his arm; and he shuffles a little so his face is hiding in my hair. I smile, liking the way he's holding me, and liking even more the smile I can feel on his lips when he gently kisses my neck, before he tells me: "I think that if you and I keep this thing we have, you are going to have to change your profession."

" _Why_?" I exclaim, freezing all of the sudden. I like my job very much, and I'm not planning on giving it up to anyone. Not even for a terribly handsome serial killer.

"Because it makes you smell _too damn good_. And one day, I'll end up eating you, like a cookie," He explains, snuggling his nose in the crook of my neck and holding me even closer to him.

I blush as I realise that he was just saying that as a joke. Still … he thinks that I smell like a cookies. That's nice. And I like the way he held me to him as he said so. Actually, I like the way he's holding me, right now. I like _spooning_. I never thought it could feel this good to spoon with someone.

I turn my head a little, so I can face him, even if we can't see each other; and I reply: "It's okay. I know that an ADA like yourself wouldn't risk doing something illegal. Especially if it comes to eating someone. I have the law by my side."

Jace chuckles a little, his breath caressing my face before his hand comes up to cup my cheek with tenderness. I know neither of us can see a thing, but … I'm sure that he just smiled at me. Or maybe it's what I hope he did. Still, I do what I hope won't be something wong, and I rest my hand on Jace's chest, feeling his heart beat. And it's beating so fast. Probably as fast as mine.

"Why don't you sleep in your bedroom," He suddenly asks me, out of nowhere, his voice low and genuinely curious; and I automatically reply with the same whisper:

"Because I still don't have a driving license."

"The point?"

"I need a driving license to rent a car so I can buy a bed and bring it here," I explain, and I feel him upping himself on his elbow to look at me. I'm about to ask him what's wrong, when he sighs and retakes his previous position to take me back in his arms as he says:

"Or you could ask your favorite serial killer to help you. That's what people do as couples, they help each other,"

"You want to help me buy a bed?" I muse. I've never had any help. I always did everything on my own. It's … strange to have someone willing to help me like that. Especially since he seemed rather insulted that I didn't ask for his help in the first place. Jace is so … so nice.

"I want to help _you_ , Clary. Wether it's buying a bed, or fangirling over Dean Winchester," He strongly states, kissing my temple. Scratch nice, Jace is _perfect_. He fangirls over Dean! He's perfect!

"Oooooh, Deaaaaan," I teasingly swoon like the fangirling I am, making him scoff.

"I'm hotter than him, anyway."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I keep on teasing, and that earns me tickles that make me squeak like a baby. Jace chuckles at my childish giggles before pecking my lips and retaking me in his arms.

"Pffft. I don't care. You're in my arms, now. Not his," He says, holding me tight against him. "And I love it."

I blush, thankful for the obscurity hiding the colour of my face to him. Jace doesn't say anything for quite a while, simply caressing my cheek with his thumbs. I close my eyes, just enjoying the feeling it gives me, and loving the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. And suddenly, out of nowhere, I push myself up a little and kiss his lips.

Jace doesn't seem to complain, though he seems a little surprised. He loosens his hand in my hair, kissing me back chastely. Not that I mind. I just like … _this_. Him and I, being together. So when I feel less bold and crazy, I break our kiss, but Jace doesn't break our embrace and just holds me closer to him so I my face is against his chest. For a few more seconds, I listen to his heart slowly calming down, copying my breathing to his ratio.

"Clary?" He murmurs, and I hum, not wanting to move a single muscle for I feel so good right now. "Could you please promise me something?"

"Yes," I tell him, not really thinking about it.

"Don't close me off. Whatever happens between us, just … don't hesitate on telling me how you feel, or if you think I'm pushing you."

I tilt my head up, suddenly wishing that I could see his face; and then I ask him: "Whatever happens between us?" _Does he want to break up with me?_

"Like me sleeping at your place, doesn't mean that I expect anything from you. I just want to be sure that you know that you can tell me anything. I will listen and respect your wishes. I … I want you to trust me with more than your past. I want you to trust me with your heart."

I blink a little, not sure where this is coming from. But it makes me feel … good. And safe. It makes me feel like I can really rely on Jace, and that he will never hurt me, physically or emotionally. So I raise my hand to his cheek, feeling the smooth skin of his well defined jaw and the prickly stubble as his heart keeps on beating against me; and I tell him: "I do."

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4  
 **.**

 **~ Ooh, I think this is just so cute. This is plain and simple Clace fluffiness. Haaaaa**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary in this chapter?**  
 **` 2. Who do you think of Mrs Herondale, here? (And no, they are not related with** **Jace)**  
 **` 3. And what do you think of Jace and his never-ending sweetness?**  
 **` 4. And, Dean, or Sam Winchester?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	18. 1 - I'll Never Push You

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ WOW! Guys! 100 Favourites and 144 Followers. You guys rock! Thank you so much for all the love and for taking the time to go in my crazy mind. You have no idea how much those little numbers to you mean to me. SO FREAKING MUCH**

 **~ Enjoy this chapter, full of fluff and sweetness. Enjoy it well while it lasts because, in the end, we all know that I am evil ㈴0 (if this isn't a fair warning, I don't know what it is) Haha**

 **This week's updates are not many**

 **— Not Another Teen Story (chap 8)**

 **— Road** **Tripping (chap 17-18)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 18** **: I'll Never Push You (3,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

The door swings open as I enter Jace's apartment with the key he gave me. It feels a little strange as I haven't done it alone before. Jace gave me a double of his keys two weeks ago, so I know it's okay with him. Especially since he told me that he gave me those keys for me to drop by whenever I wanted, because last time I wanted to surprise him by coming unannounced, I waited two hours by his door since he worked later than what I was expecting.

So I shouldn't feel weird about coming to surprise him. Especially since I'm coming to bake him his favourite muffins. _Banamuffins_ as he calls them. They're just simple banana muffins with a melting heart of chocolate, but Jace loves them. So I know that he'll love having some when he gets back home. I'm not sure if I'm going to stay long, and wait for him to come back home. I mean, I want to see his face when he sees the muffins; but I know how refreshing it is to have a little moment of peace when you get home after a long day of work.

Yet -I've learned over the past three months that we've been dating that Jace _likes_ to spend a lot of his free time with me. He systematically comes and picks me up after work on Sundays so we can spend them together, and that is if we don't go visit his parents. We went back a couple of times, and it was less awful than the first time. I even went shopping with Maryse at some point (grocery shopping, nothing crazy). Max is still the same as the first time I met him, but like I told Jace, I don't mind. It's embarrassing, but it makes me feel normal because he's the only one who treats me like that. I'm not stupid, I'm sure that Jace had some sort of truce with his parents for them to avoid breaching some personal topics about me, and they must have figured things on their own from there.

Jace did ask a few times about my 'mother's boyfriend' as he calls him, and I have to say that I appreciate that he never used the word stepfather. That would be just … wrong. He also asked me about my mother, but every time, I subtly let him know the I'd rather that he dropped the topic. And he eventually did, even if he came back to it a little later. I think I still don't swallow the fact that she saw Michael on top of me, and just closed the door as though it was nothing. I just can't get past this.

Every time Jace asked about my past, he always made sure to not push it too far, just asking a few questions here and there, and always telling me that if I didn't feel like I was ready, I wasn't obligated to answer. And that's why I actually always answered his questions, because he didn't force me to, and that he just wanted to help me with the burden. And to be honest, it does help to have someone knowing and caring to be by my side. Jace is so sweet about it, that sometimes, I think he's not real and that he's just an imaginary friend.

He did told me to try to open up more, and not just to him; and several times, Kaelie's name came into the conversation. He keeps on repeating that having a girl friend knowing would help me, because there were things that he could never understand, and … I think he is right. I'll probably talk to Kaelie, at some point. Just not now.

Anyway, over the past three months, Jace and I grew very close; and we happen to sleep at each other's place quite often. So I have some stuff at his place, and the same goes for him. I think the thing that really did it for me is the toothbrush. When he left a toothbrush near mine, it triggered something in me. It made it _really_ real and serious between us. And I had to tell Valentine that it was serious. I _had_ promised to tell him if it did after all.

Valentine still doesn't know that I'm actually dating his ADA, so I am very grateful to Lily for not selling me out. Valentine doesn't ask much about my boyfriend, just if he treats me well. I think he doesn't want to pry too much in that direction because of our conversation about it. Or maybe it weirds him out. I don't know, it does a little for me. He seemed a little anxious when I told him that my boyfriend and I were getting serious. Especially when I told him that we were planning to take a week vacation together to Disneyland. But he didn't argue about it or disapprove.

I am more than excited for this week in Disneyland. We are supposed to go in two weeks, and I feel like one of my dreams is coming true. I've never gone to Disneyland or anything remotely close, but this had always been a dream of mine. And since, in two weeks I am turning seventeen, I told Jace that I wanted to go to Disneyland. Of course, I only told him that I wanted to go to Disney, I didn't tell him that it was my birthday because that would have brought questions I don't want to answer.

So anyway, Jace proposed that we go together, which is touching because it means that he's taking _a whole week_ off. Jace _always_ works! That's why he always spends his Sundays and getaway weekends with me. Because he works so much. And even during that period of time, he works when I'm napping. So for him to want to come with me to this magic place … it warms my heart and gives me a nice fuzzy feeling.

With a little shake of my head, I clear my head and concentrate on the present time before going to the kitchen. To be honest, Jace's kitchen is not my favourite place to be when cooking or baking is involved. It is very so simple. He has the bare minimum, and nothing more. So I always feel a little diminished when I'm in his kitchen. But it's okay. I like to think that a great cook, or baker can make a master piece in any sort of environment. I never had a lot of equipment when I just moved into my apartment anyway, so its just a muscle memory of those days.

As I bake, I listen to the music in my ears, a big goofy smile on my face as I sing along with a merry voice. I mostly smile because I know that Jace will appreciate the banamuffins. I wonder if they will last until tomorrow morning. I think his record was an hour. He ate a dozen of the muffins within an hour. _All twelve of them_! He eats all the muffins like that, and he's not even a little chubby.

Though, I have to admit that Jace does exercise. _A lot_! He jogs on his days off, and often goes to the gym. And the few times we slept together at his place because I had a day off the next day, he systematically woke up early to jog. He probably wants to burn all the calories that he ate with my cooking. Not to brag, or anything, but Jace _loves_ my cooking. Not just my baking, but my cooking in general.

Once the muffins are cooked, I take them out of the oven to display them nicely on a decorative plate, all the while singing my favourite song from _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. I've always loved the musical, and I really hope that one day i'll get to see it live in Broadway; but I like the Tim Burton version more. I like the atmosphere that he brought the comedy, turning it into something dark and almost morbid. I think this addition is something that makes the whole something perfect.

So, here I am, talking alongside Mrs Lovett with my best British accent: "Here we are, now. Hot out of the oven."

And our dear mister T. asks in my headphones: "What is that?"

So I keep singing, washing the dirty dishes from my baking:

"It's priest. Have a little priest.

 _Is it really good?_

Sir, it's too good, at least!

Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,

So it's pretty fresh.

 _Awful lot of fat._

Only where it sat.

 _Haven't you got poet, or something like that?_

No, y'see, the trouble with poet is

'Ow do you know it's deceased?

Try the priest!"

Ha ha haaa, I love this song. It's just so funny. A baker and a barber planning to kill people to stuff their pies. Hilarious. And they are definitely not on the list of best serial killers. They are only trying to find fresh supplies to run a business. Haha. Jace would love to argue on this one, like he did on Hannibal Lecter being a hunter.

I spin on myself, ready for the second verse as I say with Mrs Lovett, though there is a little tease in my voice: "Lawyer's rather nice."

"If it's for a price," Jace's voice completes Mr Todd's verse.

I stop singing instantly, turning around suddenly to find Jace looking at me with a small smile while he's leaning on the doorframe of his kitchen. My eyes are widely opened, since he caught me by surprise and I didn't hear him get in; but when I see his smile widen at the smell of the banamuffins, I can't help but smile brightly at him. Yay me for that wonderful idea! Just the way his eyes light up is reward enough.

In two long strides, Jace is my side, cupping my face to kiss me with passion. If there is one thing that I have to say about our kisses, is that they are always passionate. There is not a single time when Jace made me feel like he wasn't kissing me with all the passion in the world. Even when he was simply pecking my lips goodnight, or as hello. I don't know, Jace brings out this passion between us, and I am certainly not going to complain.

Progressively, our kiss grows into something stronger, and when my music player falls on the floor, bringing my headphones along with it, I collide my body to his. With a small grunt, Jace picks me up and sits me on his table, one of his hands losing its way into my hair and undoing my messy bun. I know that Jace likes me better with my hair down, he told me so several times; but I always tie it up whenever I cook.

With a shudder and a sigh, I try to get our bodies even closer, craving for him even more. I just don't want this kiss to ever stop. I want the butterflies that Jace brings to my belly to flutter forever. I don't know what's actually getting into me, but I _love_ it. It's like there is a singing sensation coursing through my veins, and that it can only be eased by Jace and his passion.

Jace is holding me tight against him, his tongue furiously playing in my mouth while I try to do the same in his; and as I feel the fire running in me turning into lava, Jace abruptly stops our kiss. Of course, since I wasn't expecting this at all, I assault him, tightening my ridiculously small fists in his thick blond hair so I can resume our kiss and get even more intoxicated by him. He doesn't try to fight it, and kisses me back, making me moan. I just want to feel Jace against me. To feel his breath, his warmth, _him_.

His hands slip under my shirt when I nibble his lower lip, making me feel his palms on my bare skin; and I don't know, it's a sort of relief when he does so. It's as if the piece of clothing separating us was an inconvenience that I wasn't aware of until that precise moment. Slowly, his hands trail up my body, setting me on fire as he caresses it like dove feathers; and once he reaches my breast and has a firm grip on them through my bra, I moan again against his lips.

I'm not going to lie, this isn't the first time the Jace filled me up, or the first time our make out sessions got a little steamy. But Jace usually stops it before it can go further than that. He actually never slipped his hand under my shirt before. Mostly because I've always sort of tensed and Jace always managed to read between the lines. But today … I don't know. I want more.

Slowly, his lips leave mine, kissing their way down to my neck as he takes me in his arms; and once I locked my ankles behind his back, he walks out of the kitchen. Jace's wet kisses never stop, making me throw my head backward with a loud gasp when he nibbles a vein between my neck and shoulder; and as he blindly takes me to his bedroom, Jace starts to kiss every single inch of my skin he has access to. I am so lost in those wonderful sensations, that before I know it, I am lying on his bed, with him hovering over me.

And suddenly, I am back to reality. I am in a bed, with a man on top of me. Every notion of wellbeing, desire or anticipation that Jace wonderfully brought to me earlier are gone. All I can think of, is Michael, on top of me, doing his nasty business.

And apparently, Jace felt it too, because he gently stands up and gives me his hand to help me get up as well. There is no condemnation in his eyes, no annoyance on his face, not even a frustrated sigh escaping his mouth. Just a small reassuring smile spreading on his lips while he waits for me to take his hands. And as soon as I do so, as soon as his hand closes on mine, I burst into tears.

"I -am- so-..so- sorry!" I manage to say between sobs, and I can feel Jace kneel so he can be at my level since I'm still sitting on the bed

" _That_ , I don't take. I can take the rejection. I can take the tears. But I will never ask you to apologise for any of those things. You have _nothing_ to apologise for, Clary," He says firmly with that sweet voice of his, and it only makes me cry even harder.

In a move that I don't really register because I am still crying my eyes out, Jace takes me in his arms, and sits me on his lap. Without even really thinking about it, I hide my face in his chest and cry there like a baby, while he gently caresses my hair and tells me: "Babe, you have nothing to cry about. You know that I'll never push it on you."

But still, I keep on crying. I don't even know why. I don't know why I suddenly froze and thought of Michael when I was having such a nice moment with Jace. Jace is nothing like Michael. I shouldn't let this ghost of my past haunt me. Especially to ruin such beautiful moments with someone like Jace.

Once I'm finally calm, I stay still against his chest, trying to at least recapture the safe feeling that Jace always brings. I close my eyes, and think of nothing. Nothing but the _'babe'_ that he called me. I don't even know how this nickname came out, but I always found myself liking it a little more when he called me that. I don't know, I like the intonation he uses as he says it, the way his eyes sparkle, the way his arms seem to want to hold me. I just like it.

After a couple of minutes of pure and utter silence, I straighten a little on his laps, disconnecting from his chest; and Jace takes my chin between his fingers to force me to look at him. I try to look away because my face mustn't be very pretty at the moment; but Jace frowns and states with gentleness: "I will wait, Clary. So don't pressurise yourself because you would think that I want you to. And don't hold your emotions from me. I'd rather have you cry in my arms, than you force a smile to make me feel better."

He waits for me to nod, and then gently leans in to innocently peck my lips before looking at me deep in my eyes, to make sure that I got the message. So I give him a small smile. What did I do to deserve him? He could have anyone, any girl who wouldn't be damaged with a past like mine, but he still sticks up with me. Mrs Herondale is right, and I do have lucky stars watching over me.

"Now," Jace says with a glimpse of playfulness gleaming in his eyes. "If I recall properly, I smelled banamuffins when I came in," He finishes with a childish tone, and I can't manage to hold down the weak giggle escaping from my mouth.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4  
 **.**

 **~ Jace is just so ... Jace. I have a lot of things to say about him, but I keep them for next chapter.**

 **~ And sorry (not sorry) but I am a Dean girl all the way. Because ... seriously, you want reasons? do you know Dean or what?**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary in this chapter?**  
 **` 2. Do you think Clary will open up to Kaelie? And what did you think of Jace pushing her in that direction?**  
 **` 3. And did any of you picked up on this thing I have been hinting on for several chapters now, or is it too early yet?**  
 **` 4. And what is your favourite moment of this chapter?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	19. 1 - Yes, It Is Love

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Wow here comes a lovely little chapter full of fluff, and I am sure that you will love it very very much. This will be Jace's PoV and I want you to read the little note at the end of this chapter. Really, because it concerns Jace's character, but I want you to read this before reading this little note. So enjoy fully this chapter. Because like I** **said, the fluff is about to stop.**

 **~ And guys, we've reached the 150 followers. I really don't have the words to thank you for showing so much love and patience. Thank you so much, the love goes right back to you.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 19** **: Yes, It Is Love (4,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Jace's PoV.**

That's it. There is no more denying. I know it. _I am in love with Clary Fray_. I have known that I loved her for a while now, but right now, I just know that I am _in love_ with her. I am in love with her smile, with the sparkle in her eyes when she looks at me, in love with her selflessness, with the way that she remains herself despite the horrible things that haunt her. I am plainly and simply in love with her.

Like I said, I have known that I loved her for quite a while, but I have only been sure of it, a couple of days ago, during our last day in Disneyland. Well, it was during our last night. She had told me that she liked being in Orlando, because she could see the stars better than she ever did anywhere else; and so I arranged a little picnic for us during our last night there. Something very simple, but she loved it.

And that's when I knew that I was completely under her spell. When she looked up to the sky full of stars, her face enlightened by the half moon with a big smile of bliss spreading on her lips. _That's_ when I knew that I was _in love_ with Clary Fray. I should have known earlier, there were many things that changed about me for her; but that little moment, that little moment when my breath caught in my throat as my heart hammered like a drum in my chest, that moment was the trigger for me.

I still hadn't told Clary of the true extent of my feelings for her. I am keeping that moment for a very special time. I want this moment to stay imprinted in my heart forever. Because I know how she'll react, and I want to forever remember this moment. I already have it all planned in my head. I want to take her to the oak tree I used to stop by when I first started driving back and forth between my home and my parents' at twilight so she can see the magic of the place, and then enjoy the stars rising in the night. I had actually wanted our first kiss to happen there, but things worked out differently. So, in compensation, I want to take her to the oak tree just to make this little romantic gesture for her.

Even though Clary isn't really straightforward in the matter of romance, I still know that she loves thoughtful gestures. I can tell by the way her beautiful green eyes light up when we see a movie together, and she sees a guy woo the protagonist. I can tell by the way she always blushes with pleasure when I tell her something complimentary or romantic. I can even tell by the way she always has a little smile in the corner of her lips when I gently touch her in public by putting my hand on her smaller back.

Still, I will have to wait a little to declare my love to her in that romantic way that I planned. Not that I think that Clary will throw back my feelings at my face, I know that she is very fond of me, and even suspect (more like, hope) that she actually loves me like I love her. But, I am at my parents' place right now (with Clary of course, she always came back with me ever since I first introduced her to my family); and Alec is going to hitch a ride with us when we go back home.

After almost four months of lurking in our parental house, not sure of what to do with his life, Alec decided that the journalist he is wouldn't find any work in the small time where my parents live; and so he asked if he could come crash at my place for the time to find a job. Of course, I agreed, because he is my brother, though I know it won't be easy for him. He will have to crash on the couch since I don't have a spare room and bear with my crazy work hours. But he definitely has more chances to find a job where I live than here.

Suddenly, I feel Clary's delicate hand pressing my thigh, making me snap my attention back to reality of the present time; and with a small smile, she discreetly tilts her head to my mother who is expectantly looking at me. It takes me less than a fraction of a second to understand that Mom just asked me a question, probably about desert; and so I refuse with a shake of my head. Mom gives me a weird look, with that smile that mothers have when they have some dirt on you; and just by this smile, I know she is on to me. She knows exactly how head over the heels in love I am right now.

Mom and I actually talk quite a lot about Clary. After our first weekend here, Mom called me and asked a lot of questions about Clary and her past. Her main concerned being that she was convinced that Clary had been mistreated by her parents in her past, and that her mother left a very sour memory to Clary. I never betrayed Clary's trust in me, and never said a word to my mother about what she told me, but Mom still has rather good instincts. Still... Clary actually never wants to talk about her mother. I don't know why, but I think she is having mixed feelings about her.

So anyway, Mom became actually quite curious about Clary, and our relationship. Especially since she mentioned several times, that I have never been so open about a girl I was interested in before. She had met a few of my girlfriends, but I've never acted with them the way I do with Clary. The simple fact that I brought Clary to the familial house when I never did that for any other girl rang the bell for Mom.

Mom actually loves Clary. And not just because Clary always made sure to make a Forêt Noire when she comes (I keep telling her that she doesn't have to). She just loves Clary because of her kind and sweet heart. And seriously, what is there not to love about Clary? Well, maybe I am a little biased, but still, the fact remains that Clary is the kindest soul I have ever met. Which is even more surprising when you know where she comes from.

Maybe this is why I love her so much. Because no matter what shitty things happened in her life, she still does her best to look forward and not let her past bring her down. Despite her frail and fragile appearance, she is brave and strong (even through I know she doesn't think so). Like I've always said, strength and independence have always been the things that made me look twice at a woman. And this did not waver when it came to Clary.

I remember when I picked her up on the side of the road, how she almost seemed disappointed when I pulled over, how her eyes suddenly narrowed at me as the realization that I might be up to no good came to her. But what caught me the most, was her attitude. She seemed beat down, really beat down; but still, she seemed that she could take all the shits that led her to that precise moment all over again, and that it wouldn't make her change her decisions. She seemed … confident. In _her_ future, of course, not in me.

To be honest, Clary is the first girl that I dated who is so much younger than me. Before her, I only had two years difference at most. And I know eight years are a lot, but when I am with Clary, I clearly do not think of her as Izzy's age. Sometimes, she even seems older than me for what she says is so calm and reserved. Izzy made fun of me when I started talking to her about Clary, because she said that Clary could actually be a serial killer, who just pretended to be a sweet and innocent girl before killing me in a dark alley.

Of course, her speech changed the minute she saw Clary. The very same day she saw Clary, she called bullshit on me about the fact that Clary and I were nothing more than friends. She said that any guy in their right mind wouldn't waste such a beauty to be stuck in the friend zone. And she was right. I was just waiting for Clary to make the first move so that I wouldn't be pushing her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Another first.

Clary is actually my many firsts. She is the first girl I've taken to my parents without them knowing her first. She's the first girl I've only slept with in the biblical sense of the word. She's the first girl to whom I gave the keys to my apartment and granted free access to. She's also the first girl who insists on me having bro nights with Simon when he comes visit; and who doesn't whine about me working too much. And mostly, she's the first girl I've been in love with, without ever having had sex with her.

With a slight shake of my head, I come back to reality and dismiss my Mom in the same time, a small smile on my lips. And of course, Max catches this small exchange between Mom and I. "Yeah, Mom. Jace has other plans for dessert, and it doesn't involve eating your ice-cream," He snickers under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Exactly. It actually involves kicking your ass 'til you learn to behave in front of a lady," I growl back at him, shooting daggers at his stupid teenage face.

Max always makes dirty jokes about Clary and I, mostly because he thinks that it bothers _me_. And he keeps on having this flirtation game about Clary, just to annoy me. The first time he outrageously flirted with Clary I was mixed between thinking it was a genuine crush, or thinking he was just annoying, but I quickly understood that he was doing this just to spite me. Because he just likes being annoying, and he thinks that it bothers me to the highest point. And he is right in some way. It actually bothers me because, no matter how much she denies me, I know that it bothers Clary. She keeps pretending otherwise, saying that it's okay with that sweet voice of hers; but I know that she is embarrassed by Max's games.

I should probably tell him to simply stop in private. I know that if he learns that Clary is not enjoying his little tease, but is too polite to let him know, he will drop it. After all, Max is not that bad, he's just … being an annoying teenager; but he is still a good kid.

When dinner is over, Max leaves to go to whatever party he wants to go to, and I tell Clary to go straight to bed because I know that she is pretty tired from our trip to Disneyland. She gladly takes on the offer, and I stay a little bit longer in the kitchen to load the dishwasher. Mom and Dad are in the living room spending the rest of their evening together, while Alec finishes packing up since we're leaving tomorrow just after lunch time.

I actually won't stay long since I am pretty dead myself, and I think my folks got that. Thank God Izzy has already gone back to College, so she can't mock me about it. In the same way Max is always teasing Clary to annoy me, Izzy is always teasing me to annoy me. Like the way she wiggles her eyebrows every time I would go to bed with Clary. Not that I care anyway. All I know, is that every time we got back, Clary slept with me, and I certainly did not complain about this.

I actually love sleeping with her in my arms, and lately I always do my best to end the night with her. Whether it's sleeping at her place, or asking her to sleep at mine. I just love the sensation and warmth of her body in my arms. Though this might become complicated when Alec is living with me. I know that my brother won't mind, but I also know that Clary might feel embarrassed by coming sleep at my place if Alec is already there.

After quickly passing by the bathroom, and getting ready for the night, I go to my room; and there I see that I was right: Clary is already fast asleep, laying in the bed with her hair braided on the side and the cover tucked between her chest and her arm. I smile a little at this image I came to love so much, and noiselessly strip to my boxers and crawl into bed next to her, rejoiced to see that she is wearing one of my shirts as pyjamas. I should feel ridiculous to be so happy about something so simple, but I don't.

With a goofy smile, I take her in my arms, spooning with her as I already start to drift to sleep; when she shifts a little in her sleep and turns so she is facing me, her face buried in my chest. For a minute, she doesn't say anything, probably still deep into slumber; but then, I feel her long copper lashes tickle my chest as she flutters her eyes open, and she looks up at me, smiling dazedly with sleep.

"And my goodnight kiss?" She demands in a mockingly outraged tone. It is true that every night that we spent together, I always made sure to kiss her goodnight. I chuckle a little, before happily complying and kissing her soft pink lips with tenderness as I hold her closer to me.

I can feel her smiling with satisfaction against my lips before going back to slumber, her head nestled against my chest; and I quickly follow her into Morpheus arms, simply content by the way we are right now.

But I am still woken up a few hours later, by Clary softly trashing beside me. Without even having to think of it, I sigh a little and sit up, switching on the light on my nightstand. This is not the first time that Clary has a nightmare, and I highly doubt that this one will be the last one. Somehow, I hope that in her nightmares, she will slip his name, but she never does. I know that I promised her not to force her to press charges, but that doesn't mean _I_ can't do it. Because the Law is malleable like that.

This is something I am always conflicted about. Clary told me that she didn't want to go to court, that she didn't want to relive her nightmares more than necessary in front of strangers, that she only trusts me with this part of her life. and I understand and respect that deeply. I really do. But … I also know that putting that asshole who abused her behind jail and force him to face his sins would help her. Like she said, it won't make her nightmares go away, but it will make her stop jump when she has to face an unknown situation. It will make her stop fearing seeing him appear by her sides out of nowhere.

But anyway, any of this is not even a plausible possibility as long as she keeps her walls so high up. Even though I am beyond glad that she trusts me enough to confide in me, it is still not something pleasant to hear about. And the helplessness that I feel each time that we broach that sensitive topic is something that hurts me somehow, even though I always try not to show it to her. And these nightmares that she has are just another way to show me that no matter what I do, I will never be able to fully help her. That's why I always try to push her into confiding with another girl.

The first time she had a nightmare while I was sleeping next to her, she woke me by crying in her sleep, begging the nameless bastard to stop whatever he was doing in her dreams. I remember how I shook her to wake her up. But what I remember most, is how she suddenly woke up with a start, pushing me away and crawling as far aways as possible from me. I remember how her eyes were terrified as she brought her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs, rocking herself as she was trying to stop her tears. I remember how I tried to reach out to her to comfort her, and how she yelled with fear for me not to touch her. I remember how helpless I felt as she was hiding from the world and how it took me several minutes for her to let me take her back in my arms.

This happened on the third night we slept together, and ever since, I've always left her space when she was having a nightmare. I'd light up a light so she would see that it was me beside her, and that I had no intention of hurting her; and just helplessly wait for her to calm down on her own.

But tonight, her reaction is completely different. She still wakes up with a start, but instead of putting distance between us, she closes the small space that I've created as her teary green eyes land on me; and she jumps in my arms, sobbing against my chest. I won't lie, no matter how awful and selfish it sounds, it makes me feel good. Because it means she trusts me enough now, even with her subconscious nightmares. It means that she relies on me to fight them off in a shiny armour and rescue her.

Without a word, I envelop her in my arms, kissing her hair as I gently brush it off her face with my fingers while my heart is hammering in my rib-cage. Who would have thought that this little gesture of trust she had toward me could affect me this much. For five minutes, neither of us says a single word, Clary still gripping my back like a drowning man does to life while I gently wipe away the tears straining her face.

Once I sense that she's finally calm again, I extend my arm to the light on my nightstand, and switch it off; before laying us both back in bed, Clary closely held against me. I hear her open her mouth, and so I cut her off before she can even utter a ridiculous word:

"What do I keep telling you, Clary?"

Clary has this nasty habit to keep apologizing for things that aren't her fault. I know that she feels guilty for waking me up, but … _She shouldn't be apologizing for the scars she has to bear_! She's not the one who should be apologizing. Her terrible family is!

"You're too sweet," She murmurs before slightly kissing my chest; and I hold her a little bit tighter against me, as if I was scared to loose her, and I kiss her forehead as I explain to her:

"It's because I have a reason to be."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When I wake up the next morning, Clary is oddly still sound asleep next to me. She is always up early because that's the way her internal clock works. After rubbing the sleep off my face, I consider staying in bed until she wakes up; but I quickly change my mind once I glance at her. I don't even know why I keep on thinking that I can actually not be affected by her presence, especially in the morning.

No matter how much I try to be a gentleman to Clary and keep our interactions pure, I can't control my mind from wandering. I won't lie, I want to go to the next step with her. I am a man after all, and Clary is very _very_ attractive. I try not to think too much of that, because … well, like I said, I am a man.

It is true that over the past few weeks, our interactions became more and more heated, and that Clary is becoming less and less shy about us touching. But the fear playing in her eyes every time I lay her down is something very strong and powerful enough to make me loose any desire to make love to her. It doesn't mean I lose interest in Clary physically speaking (trust me, I am far from losing interest in her that way); it just means that I use my hand more often than I used to.

Of course, I didn't tell Clary any of that. Knowing her, she will find a way to blame herself and feel guilty about it for months. But I need to let go of the steam so I can be a gentleman when I'm around her. Which is also why I jog and go to the gym. To let go of the steam and just think of something else rather than what I want to do to her body.

Clary often teases me about my physique, saying that I am more muscular than the average lawyer. But what she doesn't know is that she's the reason I am like that at the moment. I used to have a rather healthy life style, but sleep was something too precious to waste and exercise instead. Of course, when Clary came in the picture with her bruised past, I had to find a way to evacuate, and hit the gym as soon as I knew that I was going to woo her. Which means it's been close to a year since I have had any sort of sexual activity with anyone else other than my hand.

And still, I feel like this is something that will soon change. Clary is being more and more demanding during our make out sessions, and more endearing. Like the way her hands would gently and timidly touch the skin of my chest underneath my shirt, or the way she would seem less guilty, and more disappointed whenever we stop. And now, the pressure is on my shoulders. How do you make a girl forget about her rape? How do you convince her body and mind that the pleasure isn't just yours, but also hers? How do you make sure that she enjoys herself and that she does not think of her rape? How do you make her forget about her pain and humiliation?

With a sigh, I get up and kiss her forehead before leaving to go jog and get rid of the pressure I'm feeling right now. I left a note so Clary wouldn't freak out by seeing the bed empty when she wakes up. Though she knows that I usually jog when we sleep together. I suspect that she knows why I systematically jog when I wake up by her side. After all, my brain is not the only thing waking up in the morning. But Clary never said anything about it.

I don't jog for long today, mostly because we all have a schedule and that I don't want to disturb it. And I want to be home early tonight because Clary is working tomorrow and I don't want her to sleep too little. So after half an hour of running, I head back home, and jump under the shower as soon as I'm home. Then, I go back to my room, a towel around my waist and another in my hair that I am drying.

And as soon as I close the door, I see that all that running was done for nothing. Clary is standing by the bed, her hair loose and wild around her face and she is in nothing but her underwear. She turns to face me, a big smile on her face. That smile that I love so much and that I know to be the only one to have ever seen.

"I slept in," She says with a little innocent gleam on her face, and I chuckle. It's barely eight in the morning, and she thinks that she slept in.

"I saw that," I simply tell her as I walk to the bedside to get dressed as she slips in her clothes.

This is something that I appreciate a lot in the evolution of our relationship, how free she is next to me now. A few weeks ago, never Clary would have mindlessly dressed like that in front of me. I think that the fact that we sleep so often together and get ready together rather often finally allowed her to be less self conscious around me. We're not to the point of her walking on me while I shower, but at least, she feels confident enough to dress next me.

I turn to put on my boxers and trousers, and turn back to hang the towels on the chair of the desk in my old room; when I see what Clary is wearing. "A dress?" I ask, my eyes mesmerised by her. Her dress is emerald green, and stopping at her knees. It actually shows a little more cleavage and skin that she usually shows, but I am certainly not complaining.

"Do you like it?" She proudly asks, twirling on herself; and I make a mental note to thank my Mom later on. They went shopping yesterday afternoon, and I know that Clary did not go to Disneyland with this dress. Which means that Mom probably managed to persuade Clary into buying this dress.

The first time I've seen Clary in a dress was the first time she came here, when Izzy decided to play fashion designer on poor Clary. And I know that Clary did not feel comfortable wearing a dress at the time. But now, Clary is willingly wearing her dress, feeling completely free and sure of herself in it. And all I can think of is taking it off of her. Before I can reason myself, I close the distance between Clary and I, and I gently kiss the skin of her neck as I caress her waist through her dress.

"Very much," I respond before nibbling her ear as I press her back against my front, feeling a new strong desire for her rise in me. She doesn't say anything, craning her neck to see me as she leans against me. "Very _very_ much," I continue, trailing my hands up to her breast as her breath quickens; and when she moans, I snap out of it. I refuse to have our first time in my parents' house. Whether its for her wellbeing, or mine, it just seems wrong.

So I will myself to step away from her, and I reasonably say with a ragged whisper: "But for me to show you how much I like you being in that dress, you'll have to wear it at some other time."

I can see her swallow hardly, the desire in her eyes slowly fading to bring her back to reality; and then she fondly smiles to me and peck my lips, telling me with a mix of innocence and tease: "We'll see."

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, what I wanted to tell you about** **Jace. I noticed that throughout the updates of chapters, many of you kept on saying how perfect and unreal Jace is. And yes, Jace is nice and all, but he's just a guy. Don't forget that he is 28, and that he knows where Clary comes from. Guys aren't all jerks, and when they have to deal with a girl like Clary, 85% of them will have the same reaction as Jace. Mostly, they don't really know what to do, and just want to be there for the girl, even if they know that they will never be able to fully help her. Which is why Jace insists on Clary talking to Kaelie, because he knows that he won't be able to fully understand her, and that they are things that he won't be able to fully emphasise on. Plus, Jace is a grown man, not a teenager, so he is more in control of his feelings (him being a lawyer also adds to that).**

 **I know that we all like to joke about men being all jerks and all, but for some cases, men actually show themselves to be sweethearts. Though many guys will be jerks about many things, rape is somethig that makes most of them uncomfortable. Not because of what you could think, but because they are not sure how to deal with it in a helpful way.**

 **So yeah, Jace is nice, but he is not perfect. He is just being human toward Clary. And to actually tell you how human he is, that little thing I hinted you about all throughout the story is something about Jace and his character. It has nothing to do with Valentine. (wink wink)**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. Jace thinks that he and Clary will soon get down on it... Did you notice how he wants to _make love to her_ and not just have sex with her? And do not forget that Clary is 20 to ****Jace.**  
 **` 2. Alec is going in the same town where Magnus lives ...**  
 **` 3. What do you think of Jace's long period of abstinence?**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	20. 1 - Ghosts That Haunt You Down

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **This week's updates are not many**

 **— Not Another Teen Story (chap 9-10)**

 **— Mistakes (chap 1, because yup, I'm turning it into a story, and the first update was the prologue.)**

 **— Through Time and Space: After Work, part 1. This little testing game that Clary plays with her coworker Jace takes a whole new turn one night, after work. ****~ ADULT CLACE - Two-Shots - Romance(?)/Lemons** **‼️Rated M‼️**

 **— Road** **Tripping (chap 19-20)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 20** **: Ghosts That Haunt You Down (3,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Clary's PoV.**

The blaring ringtone of my phone wakes me from my deep, harmless sleep. I finished work an hour ago, which means that I got home half an hour ago, and lay in my precious bed (that I bought months ago with Jace) only fifteen minutes ago. So I know that it is not my alarm waking me from my nap.

With a grunt, I answer, not even bothering on removing the covers from my head, and mumbling under my breath: "Hello."

"Shit! Am I waking you up?" Jace's voice echoes on the other end of the phone, and I uselessly shake my head to reassure him that it's no bother. But then I realize how stupid it is, and vocalize my thoughts:

"It's okay. I just got to bed, anyway."

"Well, I'll let you go back there quickly then. I'm sorry babe, but I have to cancel our movie night. There is this case that Valentine insists on finishing today, and I feel like we're here until the wee hour," Jace tells me, his voice full of guilt. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at this, because I know he's apologizing for cancelling a date night and not for _not_ spending time with me.

Ever since Alec came to live with him two weeks ago, Jace didn't spend a single night at his place. He slept with me every night (not that I'm complaining). But due to that, we didn't actually do anything much together. He comes back from work rather late, and I wake up really early. So we only sleep together. And every time that I tried to organize something throughout the past couple of weeks, Jace cancelled last minute because of work. Just like he just did.

The thing is, I don't mind that much. I know how much he loves his job and how important it is for him. And never would I even consider throwing a fit because he loved his job. Or maybe it's just that I don't want to become like my mother. After all, this was the reason she left my father. I don't know. I just know that I don't mind Jace cancelling on me so often. Probably because I still get to have him at night, and that I would trade that for nothing in the world.

"It's okay, Jace. It just means I get to sleep a little bit more. Are you coming home tonight?" I reassure him, and I can almost picture Jace gently shaking his head at me, with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course I am. I am really sorry for tonight. I'll make it up to you Sunday."

"Well … now that I've seen Minnie mouse first hand, you have to work really hard to top that," I tease, still not fully recovered from our wonderful trip to Disneyland.

I think that I can honestly say that I had the time of my life there. While we were there, Jace gave me the blast of my life, knowing which rides to take, where to go when we were tired, how to avoid waiting for too long in queues... But what I liked best was just being with _him_ , being ourselves, away from work, away from stress, just in our little bubble. I love how we were so cliché by going to the restaurants, going to picnics, taking tons of pictures and selfies. I actually developed several of them, and have one of the two of us displayed proudly in my living room (because I am cheesy).

"Oh … So if I happen to have heard that there was a convention happening next town, and that a certain cast of a certain show was to be there, you would not really care, would you?" Jace says with a light tone as if nothing, and I am torn between believing that he wants to take me to the convention where Dean Winchester will be, and just believing that he's just toying with me. I mean, you never know with lawyers, and he does tease me a lot about my obsession over Dean.

"What … You're just playing me. That's not nice!"

"Trust me, babe. I would never play when such a level of bliss is involved for you," He retorts in that low voice that makes me blush so deep. It's when he uses this voice, or when he says that kind of things that I like Jace the most. Because … it makes me feel so special to him. It makes me feel … unique and cared for like he never cared for before.

"I'll make you banamuffins," I simply say, because what else can I respond to what he just said? 'Thank you' would seem just arrogant, I think.

"Making sure that I come home not too late?" He teases, and I roll my eyes again, repressing a yawn as I strongly retort:

"Don't be ridiculous Jace. You know you can come home anytime, I won't mind."

"I know. That's one of the reasons I … like you so freaking much! Anyway, go back to sleep, I'll try not to make too much noise."

And on those sweet words he hangs up, letting me go back to sleep. I don't take long to find Morpheus arms, rocking my mind to sleep with the wee memories of our trip, and not even lingering on Jace's last hesitation. I am just so blissful at that precise moment.

Though, to be honest, I have to admit that I am nervous about the evolution of our relationship. Mostly because of what Kaelie said. She almost freaked out when she learned that Jace and I never went further than second base. She went as far as asking if Jace still had all his man parts, because we've been together for 'ages' and that normal guys consummate at this point of our relationship. She didn't insinuate anything about him cheating on me, but rather that he might be the kind of guy to put a ring on a finger before going any further. This got me thinking a lot, but I wonder if she would still say the same thing if she knew my story.

I keep on delaying telling her because … because I am scared that she will go all shrink on me. Kaelie is very sweet and fun, but sometimes she analyzes situations a little too accurately for my liking. (like my relationship with Jace for instance). Maybe she should take lessons with Lily to become a shrink. Or maybe this is part of being a good bartender. I don't know. All I know is that I am scared of her analyzing everything I would tell her.

And anyway, I feel like Jace and I will soon pass this whole thing. Because every time he touches me, I have new sensations running through me, that make me blush when I think of them afterward. It's more than the butterflies in my belly. It's … lower … and stronger. And it takes all over my senses. And I actually like those sensations very much. To be honest, I am even a little bit disappointed when my brain decides that I had too much action when Jace and I are in these situations.

I am suddenly torn out of my sleep/thoughts by someone ringing at my door, making me grunt loudly at the impossibility I have to take my precious power nap. Why does the world hate me? I check on the time and see that it's past six, and I have this ridiculous hope that Jace is here early because he already finished all his work. But once I am up, I still have the good sense of putting on some trousers because I recall that Jace has the keys to my place and so he doesn't need to ring.

I honestly don't know who that can be, because Kaelie is still working, Alec never sees me if Jace isn't with me, and Mrs Herondale is at her grandson's for the week. So I have no reason to have any sort of visitors, and this is why I pick up the metal baseball I bought a few months ago as I go open the door.

There I find a middle age man standing on my doorstep, wearing a grey flannel shirt with dark denim jeans. He is taller than me (which doesn't say anything), with dark brown hair where I can clearly see a thick grey streak in the middle; and his Hawaiian ocean blue eyes are hidden by glasses. I really have no idea who this man is, and so I grip my baseball bat a little tighter, though it is hidden by the door.

"Miss Fairchild? I am officer Graymark," He says with a very professional tone and all my blood leaves my face.

He just called me Miss Fairchild. No one here knows my real name. I am Clary Fray to the world, now. The only place where I was known as Clarissa Fairchild where the town where I come from. The town I fled. The town where _he_ lives.

This is my worst nightmare coming to life. They finally found me. And they did it too early. I am still a minor, which means, they can still force me to live in the Hell hole I escaped. They are going to send me back there. They are going to send me back to Hell. Life is unfair and will never leave me at peace. I should have known that lucky stars didn't exist. Life only made me believe for a second that I could live happy, before snatching the happiness away from me with cruelty.

I take a minute step back, bringing the door a little bit closer to closure as my breath starts to be rarer and rarer; but I am still conscious enough to plead, my breath coming out in pants: "Don't! _Please_ don't bring me back there! I won't go back there! I swear that I'll kill myself rather than go back there!"

I know it's useless to plead like that. He's a police officer, and he is here to do his job, but that doesn't mean I can't try. The officer looks deeply into my eyes with his pricing blue eyes, before slowly looking at my face, and then at the little he can see of my apartment. I swear it looks like a hundred years passed, but barely a minute did, when he finally asks with a wary voice full of undertones:

"Is there a crime of any kind that you would like to report? A crime that would justify your presence to remain at the police station rather than me dropping you directly at your mother's house?"

I shake my head, avoiding his eyes; and stubbornly whisper: "Please, I don't want to go back."

I know that he just gave me an opening to report Michael. And I know I should have done that long ago. Jace does tell me every now and then that it is never too late to press charges for what he did to me. There is no prescription for that sort of crime. But … I don't want to live through all the things reporting Michael implicate. And I am scared that he'd still get walk free and get to take me with him. I just want to live that beautiful life that I built for myself. The life where I have nice friends and a sweet boyfriend. The life where I do what I love for a living and where I manage to save so I can build my dream shop. This life that I call mine.

The officer keeps on looking at me, until I look back at him; and once I do, he holds my gaze and says very slowly, stressing on his words: "I do not have the jurisdiction to force you to come with me. I have to go to the police station of this county to bring an officer with me so I can take you in and bring you back to your parents. Which means, I will have to leave this place and will be back in approximately an hour. I expect you to do the responsible thing and what's best for you."

And after a last meaningful glance, he leaves my doorstep. I stare blankly at the empty space that he just left before rushing back to my flat. Without even thinking twice about it, I go to my room and open my bean bag, throwing in it a few clothes. Then, I go to my closet, and take out the shoe box where I have a lot of my savings in (the ones I didn't put in the bank) before stuffing it in my bean bag. Then I take my wallet, put it in my purse, and leave my phone on the counter of my kitchen, after sending a single text to Kaelie saying **Sorry**. I am about to leave and run wherever I can go to hide, when my eyes fall on the framed picture I have of Jace and I. The one from Disneyland where you can see the castle behind us and where Jace is holding me in his arms, while kissing me. We were supposed to both face the camera, when he surprisingly swept me off my feet and kissed me while someone took the picture.

Tears start to form in my eyes, when I think of all those things I have here and that I will have to forget forever, Jace being one among many; and I put the picture in my bean bag as well. As a reminder that life has been kind at some point with me. With a lump in my throat, I close the door of the apartment that brought me so much joy, and leave a note to Mrs Herondale, with the rent for the end of the month. I don't explain anything, I just write 'Sorry' like I did for Kaelie, and put the envelope in her mailbox.

As I leave my building, I still don't know what I'm going to do. Changing state didn't do me any good. So maybe I should change country. Go to Canada … or even Australia. Or maybe even France so I could learn to be a better baker. Though I'd have to learn French. I don't know. I don't want to leave. But I don't have a choice, so I just walk fast through the city; and when I pass ten minutes later in front of the tribunal, hope lights up in me.

Maybe I won't have to leave. Maybe Jace can help me. He's an ADA after all. maybe he knows some hidden and unknown law that would allow me to stay here, far away from Michael and his vices. I mean, Jace knows a lot about my past, so he knows I don't want to go back. He knows that I shouldn't go back.

So I do my best to keep my rising panic inside of me, and I wipe of the tears of fear that escaped my eyes before walking to the tribunal. There, I ask the receptionist where I can find the ADA's office, and when she asks me what business it is for, I simply tell her that I a Jace's girlfriend, and that it is personal. She doesn't add anything to that, and indicate me how to go to Jace's office. Isn't it weird that all this time I've known Jace, I actually never went to his office?

After doing my best not to get lost, and not to look like a scared little puppy, I finally find the door the receptionist indicated me; and just as I'm about to knock, Jace startles me from the side. "Babe? Are you okay?" He looks worried, though surprised; and there is a deep frown knotting his brows. I do my best to swallow my panic, keeping my tears in, and stuttering with as little emotions as I can:

" I … can we … _talk_?"

Jace seems slightly conflicted, and I know that I am putting him in an uncomfortable situation, here. He just told me that he has ton of works, and I know I shouldn't ask this of him. This is my messed up life, and I should deal with it on my own; but … I can't, and I don't know what else to do. I don't want to go back to the Hell hole. I _won't_ go back to the Hell hole.

"Just give me five minutes," He asks, and he waits for me to nod before kissing my lips in a brief and reassuring peck.

Then he goes in his office, and I sit on the chair besides it, wrapping my hands around myself to stop shivering. What if Jace can't help me? What if he has to follow the law because his a lawyer, and I am sent back to the Hell Hole anyway? What if he doesn't _want_ to help me? Oh God! Maybe I should just leave now. I only have twenty minutes left before Officer Graymark comes back to the apartment. I am wasting time here. I have enough money to make a whole new life elsewhere. I could go to Canada by bus, learn French there and then go to France.

"Clary?" Valentine's voice echoes just above me, surprise clear in it. I blink a little, discreetly wiping my face in case I cried or something, and I rise to my feet to face him. At first he smiles to me with that smiles that I always loved about him. That smile that says that he's happy to see me. But the smile is quickly replaced by a frown of worry, and so I do my best to smile to him to ease any worry he could have.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, and so I tell him with a small voice:

"I'm waiting for Jace."

Valentine slightly narrows his eyes in the direction of the office door, before gently smiling back to me. But I can tell, it's just a polite smile. Then, he goes to the office, but when he closes the door, there is a little rebound that forbids it to close properly; and as he starts talking to Jace, I can hear everything that they say. _Everything_. And this is when my world completely collapses, when I realize that life has never been kind to me. When they keep on talking, and my ears beg not to hear any more while my eyes see the ugly and awful truth:

 _ **Office of the**_ ** _District Attorney_**

 ** _Valentine Morgenstern_**

 ** _And of the Assistant District Attorney_**

 ** _Jace Wayland_**

 _ **City of *******_

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️READ THE NOTE BELOW ‼️**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4  
 **.**

 **~ Mouahahahahahahaah. Ha, how I missed you cliffies! Really! So, just to make it clear, the little *** at the end of the chapter are here in purpose. Because if you paid attention, I never said what was the city Jace and Clary lived in. It is done on purpose.**

 **~ Also, I want you to know that I am going to take a little break. I don't know why, but I seem to have lost my writing spark. I used to daily write 3-4K (those who know me from before know that I used to update daily long chapters), and now I struggle to do half of it. I really don't know why. Maybe it's because I am very tired, maybe it is because I am not feeling that good lately, or maybe it is because a part of me is scared that fanfic deleting my stories made me lose a lot of readers. I don't know, but I will tae a break to breath and find myself again.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What do you think Clary heard at the end of the chapter?**  
 **` 2. What do you think will be her next move?**  
 **` 3. Knowing that next chapter will be Valentine's PoV, what do you think will happen now?**  
 **` 4. And what was your favourite moment of this chapter?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	21. 1 - Jailbait

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, I know, I made you wait long. I'm sorry. I needed a little time for myself, to sort things out, and get back into writing. I am not 100% there, but I think I will soon be. Anyway, I want to thank you for your** **patience, and your kind words, they do mean a lot to me. And even a simple 'update, please' meant a lot, because it meant that you liked the story. So here is an update of schedule.**

 **~ Now, I would also like to applaud one of the guest reviewers who pointed out something subtle that I made a point on doing. QUOTE: "** Second this chapters holds a lot. I had to reread the previous ones to notice that Clary never actually says word for word that she has been raped. She never actually uses the word, and I think this is something very genius of you. It really shows how much it affects her. I mean. The chapter with the flashback already did that showing how much the act changed her, but now, knowing that she never really said the word emphases the whole story I think." **END-QUOTE**

 **Indeed, it is done on purpose that Clary never used the word rape to describe what happened to her. Because to her, it is a way like another to deny it, and make it less real. So congrats to whoever you are for seeing that. There are other subtleties that I dropped every now and then, and I hope that you caught them as well, guys. If not, it's okay, it will blow your mind when you'll read the reveal then.**

 **~ Now, I am very anxious about your reaction of this chapter, because a lot happens that will be key elements for the plot to** **unroll. And I am so excited to read your thoughts and impressions. YAY.**

 **~And please DO READ THE NOTE AT THE END, since this particular chapter will touch a particular sensitive topic. I really want you to read the note, before leaving a review, just so you have that note in mind.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 21** **: Jailbait (6,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Valentine's PoV.**

With a sigh of annoyance, Valentine hung up his phone, and walked outside the Tribunal to get some fresh air. If he were honest with himself, he was not really thrilled to have had this out-of-schedule call, even though he had been waiting for it for weeks.

Today, a case of appeal had been made from one of his old cases where the guilty party had been sentenced to a life sentence. And this was one of the reasons Valentine did not like working for this State anymore. Had he lived in a State such as Texas, Tennessee or Washington, never he would have had to pull more work hours and kill his social life for a case he knew was solved. If the criminal was guilty, there was no reason for the culprit to still be alive, at the charges of honest citizens.

Valentine knew that his point of view on Death Penalty was something that would never waver. He actually argued more than once with his Assistant about it since Jace was a fervent defender of the abolition of Capital Punishment. But to Valentine, Jace still lived in a fairy tale world where the word 'fair' had a real meaning, and was not just an utopia.

More than once, Lily, his wife, had informed him intensely, that he was a pessimist and a slight defeatist- to which he never found anything to retort. It wasn't so much that he was a defeatist, it was more that he saw too much of the cruelty and ugliness of the world to hope. He knew that a cold blooded murderer would backslide, he knew that rapists shouldn't be given second chances, and he knew that the Penal System often made a big case of lesser, easier cases.

This was why he never tried to apply to a firm, and stayed in his position of District Attorney over the years. Because when you work for the State, you do not have the choice of your cases. You must work for the people.

And yet, Valentine would like nothing more than work for the people of another State. A state where criminals would be rightfully punished for they crimes, and not pampered -at the cost of the citizens. He had actually been considering applying to another State for the past couple of years. A State where Capital Punishment was still in visor, and where the sun was not too bright since Lily was not very fond of it.

But that was before Clary.

Valentine could still recall the shock he felt when he first saw her, almost falling from her stool in that bar where she worked now. He remember how he passed by the bar, on the way to get something to snack on before heading back to the Tribunal; and how he first didn't pay much attention to the young girl with red hair, almost falling from her predicament ladder. But then, his head whiplashed as he looked back with more attention.

Saying that Clary looked exactly like Jocelyn when she was young was an understatement. For even a second, Valentine thought that he was looking at a ghost. If he were honest with himself, Valentine took a long time to get over the fact that Jocelyn fled in the middle of the night, he had very strong feelings for her. He knew that he was part to blame, after all, she told him several times that she didn't like the lifestyle that he was imposing her, threatening on several occasions hat he wouldn't find her one night when he would get home. And Valentine usually apologised for neglecting her with a bouquet of flowers, or a piece of jewellery. Until it seemed like Jocelyn couldn't take it anymore.

She left without giving him the chance to redeem himself one more time, without looking back or even leaving her details to him. At the time, Valentine used to think that it was better for the both of them, that they weren't made for one another. He used to think that it was for the best since being with him was making Jocelyn miserable, and that he was also feeling miserable to make her like that.

And though he did not like the way they parted, Valentine was still glad they did. Because he was not sure if he would have been single then when he met Lily six years later.

He met Lily on a case since she had been called to the stand to validate that the woman that was charged with accusations was mentally unstable. It was Lily's first time in a Court, not that she actually liked being called to the stand afterwards. Valentine waited for their case to be over before he started wooing Lily, and he married her six months later. And he never regretted this decision once in his life. When he proposed, he knew that she couldn't conceive; but he loved her more than possible future children. He never actually questioned his choice in that matter, especially since Lily had a sister who had twins a few years ago to whom Lily gave all her maternal love.

So when he first saw that young redhead that seemed to be his long lost lovechild, Valentine's first thoughts went to his wife. What was he going to tell his wife? But Lily actually reacted gracefully, urging Valentine to talk to this daughter, especially after he decided to step aside. Lily kept on repeating to her husband that there was more than meet the eyes with Clary, and that her perfect family seemed too perfect to be true. And a part of Valentine wanted to believe his wife, but … why would Clary lie to him about her parents? And moreover, he was a lawyer, he was supposed to be able to read between the lines and spot liars.

And this was the reason why Valentine decided to stay in Clary's life, even though he did not tell her about their common genes. Because he did not want to intrude in her family as a nasty bug trying to crash her perfect life. After all, when Clary talked to her family to Valentine, she mentioned a father, and a big brother. So it was obvious to Valentine that Jocelyn never told Clary about his paternity. She never told Valentine either, because there was no way that it would have not tried to be in his child's life one way or another if he had known about her.

When Jocelyn left, Valentine had no idea that she was pregnant with his daughter, or he would have tried to find her. And when he saw Clary, he immediately knew that he was her father. Though she looked older than her age, Valentine knew that she couldn't be older than sixteen the first time he met her, because of the dates. And she really didn't look (or even sound) younger. But then again, she didn't look like a sixteen years old either. In all fairness, would he had not make the maths to guess her date of birth, Valentine would have easily given Clary nineteen years old.

So, when she mentioned that she had a _father_ and a _big brother_ , with no 'step' before, Valentine understood that Jocelyn let their daughter believe that whomever she was with at the moment was her biological father. Maybe the man knew the truth and they had both decided to spare Clary, or maybe not.

But now, Valentine wasn't not so sure about this little family of hers. Ever since Clary started dating that boyfriend she didn't want to talk to him about, he started having doubts about the reality of this family. So he started to dig a little into her past, looking for a Clary Fray in the missing people; but he quickly stopped when Lily got aware of it. She told him to go to her, to just lay out the truth to her, and that if Clary had a good reason for lying, she would explain everything to him. But Valentine couldn't bring himself to do it.

He loved Clary very much. In the almost nine months they had spent building a relationship at the corner of a bar, he grew to actually love his daughter like any father would love his child. But he also grew to love her as the selfless and caring person she was. And this was why he couldn't bring himself to tell her about their mutual genes. First, because a part of him still refused to believe that she lied upfront to him; second because it would mean that he would have to admit that he hid this crucial truth from her. And he couldn't stand even imagining the disappointment he would see in her eyes.

So, instead of following the wise advises of his loving wife, Valentine hired a PI to investigate on Clary, so he could have something solid to tell her. Lily grew mad when she learnt about it, and they even fought on it, with her saying that he was overstepping Clary's boundaries and that he would destroy any sort of trusting relationship they could have together. She accused her husband of trying to interfere in her life without Clary knowing it, because he did not like the idea that she now had a boyfriend he knew nothing about.

Ever since, Lily sided with Clary (who was oblivious of all of that), and never told Valentine again what the two girls would talk about when they would see each other. Valentine respected that, and even got as far as to tell the PI that he was only interested in knowing about Clary's past, not her present. But that did not came out very conclusive,

The PI came back empty handed, saying that Clary Fray never existed prior her arrival in their town. That was a month ago. And so Valentine asked him to look for Clary's mother Jocelyn Fairchild, giving him all the little things he knew about her to make the PI's search easier. It apparently took him less time to track down Jocelyn, because now the PI, Eric Pangborn, called him to ask for a meeting as soon as possible.

Valentine had told him to pass by his office whenever he could, feeling anxious about the outcome that this interview could have. He had worked already several times with PIs, and it was never good when they came in person to deliver you the news, instead of making you come to their office.

Passing his hand over his face, Valentine tried not obsess about the call he just had with Pangborn, and got two coffees from the café that was just in front of the Tribunal for himself and his promising Assistant. As he walked back to the Tribunal, Valentine considered sending Jace back to his home; just so he could have the privacy he wanted with the PI. Especially since he knew that Jace was less than happy to have to work late once again.

Over the past few months, Jace did complain more than usual about having to pull work hours; and when Valentine expressed his surprise toward this new attitude from his young Assistant, Jace confessed that he had a girlfriend. 'A beautiful redhead requiring his attention', as he would put it. So of course, Valentine did his best to go easy on Jace, not wanting his promising Assistant to repeat the same mistakes he did; though Jace would often admit that his girlfriend never complained about his overload of work, and was very understanding of it. Which was why he was more eager to go to her, because she did not complain about his workaholism.

Valentine had always known Jace to be a workaholic. This was one of the thing that was making him a good lawyer. He was very passionate about his job, and only found satisfaction when he finally felt that Justice had been served. And yet, he was against Death Penalty (though Valentine always put that on the boheme of being young).

As he was walking in the corridor leading to his office, Valentine saw a young girl sitting on a chair next to his office, and after making a few steps toward her, he recognised Clary. She was hugging herself, her feet resting on the edge of her seat while her chin was on her knees. Valentine looked at her, frowning a little at how frail she seemed to be at this very moment. She was wearing a baggy sailor shirt with ripped jeans and white sneakers. It was nothing out of the ordinary, and yet, her posture wasn't the one Valentine was used to see on her.

Valentine kept on walking to his daughter, a frown of worry plastered on his face as he called her name in order not to startle her. She jumped on her feet, tears threatening to spill from her eyes; and Valentine found himself cursing at the two cups that he was holding in his hands and that were preventing him from taking his daughter in a reassuring embrace.

Clary was shivering, her green eyes wide open with something that looked like a mix of fear and panic, although she was doing her best to smile to Valentine. He could see that her heart wasn't in it, and it made him wonder if she was in some kind of trouble. After all, what was Clary doing in a tribunal? And so he voiced his interrogations: "What are you doing here?"

She swiftly glanced at the door of his office, bringing her hands around herself before saying with an extremely small voice: "I am waiting for Jace."

Those five simple words had the effect on Valentine of a bucket of ice cold water. _Jace._ _Jace_ is the word she used. She did say that she was waiting for the _ADA_ , but that she was waiting for _Jace._ Valentine looked again at his daughter, before narrowing his eyes at the door hiding his Assistant, denying all he could what his brain was screaming at him.

With politeness, he smiled to Clary before entering his office; and there, he saw his assistant, briefcase in hand and obviously about to leave. The young Attorney barely looked up at Valentine when he entered the room as he said: "Sorry to bail on you, but I got to go."

Valentine glanced at the door, where Clary was probably standing and waiting for _Jace_ ; and he asked the question that he did not want to ask: "How do you know Clary?"

"She's the girlfriend I told you about," Jace proudly answered, putting on his jacket while his golden eyes briefly gleamed with something that Valentine did not like to see.

It was an emotion that Valentine had seen grow in Clary's eyes every time she would mindlessly talk about her boyfriend to him. An emotion that Valentine actually loved see in his daughter's eyes because it made her whole being surrounded by this glowing aura. But this emotion in Jace's eyes had a whole different meaning. This emotion in twenty-eight years old Jace meant that it was more than a fling for him.

Valentine's brain was buzzing as Jace was putting a few papers in his briefcase.

How long had it been since Lily told him that Clary had a boyfriend? A little more than four months. _Four months_! How in four months, Valentine never had the good thinking of linking the two of them together? Especially when it was so obvious. Jace talked non-stop about his beautiful redhead who had her heart on her hand. Jace the workaholic, took a week off the same week Clary went to Disneyland. Clary would systematically have her weekends off when Jace would go visit his parents. And the very few times Clary talked about her boyfriend, she would tell Valentine many things about his sweetness, his compassion, his empathy, and how he was so handsome that she felt like nothing next to him. Valentine even remembered how he tried to reassure her on that topic, without being awkward; and how Clary just shook it off, rolling her eyes as she said that her boyfriend would constantly treat her like she was some kind of beauty queen.

Everything was there for him to simply make the connections, but Valentine never did. Because his Assistant was _eleven years older_ than his daughter. Because she was a minor, and that any lawyer knew better than to play with that dangerous line. Because never he would even tried to picture his now seventeen years old daughter with his twenty-eight years old assistant.

"You shouldn't," Valentine reasoned with truth. "You shouldn't have come close to her, and you should stop whatever relationship you have with her. As in, _now_. She's jailbait."

"Whatever Valentine," Jace dismissed with a little sake of his head, clearly not taking seriously any word his mentor just gave him; and Valentine recalled at this moment the conversation he had with Clary about her boyfriend the day he confronted her abut it. She said that he was older, but never really answered the question Valentine asked about her boyfriend knowing _her_ age.

"Anyway, I'm taking the rest of the 'day' off. Like I said, I got to go," Jace continued, finally closing his briefcase, and Valentine called with a warning tone:

"Jace …"

"What I do outside this office is none of your concern Valentine! I don't care of the relationship you have with Clary, you have no say in the matter. My girlfriend needs me, and I am not going to refuse her whatever help I can get her. After all, you're the one who told me to be there for her."

Valentine bitterly recalled the day he caught Jace lurking in the library of the Tribunal, his nose in books he already knew by heart; and how he sent his young Assistant back to his girlfriend who needed comfort. But before he could even start to linger on that memory, and analyse it on a whole new perspective; Jace started walking to the door, making Valentine snap against his will: "Let me rephrase it otherwise, then. _Stay away from my underage daughter_."

Those words had the effect Valentine wanted and made Jace stop dead in his tracks. For a couple of seconds, Jace did not move, only showing his very tensed back to Valentine while Valentine was cursing at himself for his little slip. This was not the way he wanted to reveal his lineage with Clary. He wanted Clary to be the first one to know. Not his Assistant, and especially not her _boyfriend_ who was eleven years older than her.

When Jace finally seemed back in control of his emotions, he slowly pivoted on himself, his eyes squinted with disbelief was clearly painted on his face. He looked at Valentine from head to toe, probably trying to find the same thing that Valentine had tried to find ever since he met Clary: a common trait. But then, he said, his voice cold and distant:

"I don't know what she told you, but Clary is around twenty."

"Around? Don't you know the precise age of your girlfriend?"

Jace narrowed his eyes even more at this response, before he uttered: "You are not her father, Clary doesn't have a father. It is not because you spend a few hours a week with her that it makes you her father."

"It is complicated. Bottom line, I am her father, and she is underage," Valentine eluded, hiding his surprise on discovering that Jace knew of his and Clary's relationship. But then again, if she was dating the young ADA, why wouldn't she mention to her boyfriend that she was frequently meeting his boss? This was something completely natural to do in a couple.

" _Father_? Where were you _Dad_ during that whole mess of her life? Where were you _Dad_ when she arrived in the city with just a backpack and had nothing else than her courage? Where were you _Dad_ when all she's been longing for all her life was just a loving father?!" Jace accused, his tawny eyes shooting daggers at his boss. "She went through shit, and you were just here, not even owing up to your ' _fatherhood_ '!"

Valentine was about to defend himself by saying that he didn't have to justify himself to Jace, when Jace didn't even give him time to do so and violently opened the wooden door of the office, his temper clear in his gesture. Valentine cursed under his breath and started walking to the door as well, to prevent Jace from telling Clary what he should be telling her himself; but when he crossed the threshold, he froze in space, seeing what Jace was also seeing.

Clary was nowhere to be seen.

There was her bean bag at the feet of the chair where she was previously sitting but her vibrant red hair was nowhere in sight. Jace called out her name as Valentine looked around, and his eyes fell on the PI Eric Pangborn who was leaning against the wall in front of his office.

With precipitation, Jace reached for his phone in his pocket and tried to call Clary while the PI that Valentine hired a few months ago detached himself from the wall he was against and walked to Valentine.

"She heard you," Jace murmured, so low that Valentine had to wonder if Jace was talking to him or not. But then, the young blond snapped his head to glare at Valentine and continued: "She heard you say that you knew you were her father and not telling her. And now, she's gone!"

"She's probably just using the restroom," Valentine tried to reason, though he had to admit that he wasn't believing it for a second.

Jace glared at him, before storming out, leaving Valentine alone with Pangborn. He was tempted to call back Jace and tell him that he should handle things, but if he were honest with himself, Jace was probably the one who would be able to fish Clary out. He knew her better than Valentine did. They had been dating for months, after all.

With a heave, he picked up Clary's bag and signalled Pangborn to follow him into his office; and as soon as he was sitting, he sent a text to Jace, asking that the blond man would contact him as soon as he would find Clary. He figured that Clary had gone to Kaelie, the bar owner of her workplace since the two of them had developed a friendship rather beautiful.

He knew that she hadn't gone back to the apartment that she was renting a few blocks from the Tribunal, because this would be the first place one would come looking for her. Valentine didn't even had to call her landlord to know that she's not there. Even though he was rather close now with the Asian man for he was paying Clary's rent without her knowledge, he knew that Clary wouldn't be there.

So, he reported his attention to the Private Investigator, wondering what sort of bad news he could bring to him. Eric Pangborn slid a file with Jocelyn's maiden name on it, his eyes steady on Valentine as he said:

"This file only contains informations concerning Jocelyn Fairchild. I usually do not give my opinion on the cases I work on, but I strongly advise you to read it. I know you wanted to know about the child, but … this file might be insightful to you."

Valentine shook his head, his mind solely focused on Clary as he said: "I don't care about Jocelyn. Just give me something about Clary."

Pangborn did not pip a word, his black eyes still on Valentine; before he slid another file to Valentine. Valentine greedily opened it, seeing school reports, official papers, and medical papers as the PI told his tale:

"Clarissa 'Rissa' Fairchild was born in August the sixth, 1998 from her mother Jocelyn Fairchild. To this date, the name of her father remains unknown. She has always been a rather calm child who had only been once to the hospital because of a broken leg when she was five. She doesn't have any siblings known, and has never caused any sort of problems wether it is out school, or regarding the law. Until September the eighteenth, 2014 when she was declared missing by her mother and the man she lives with. She was a little over sixteen the day of the report."

" _Missing_?" Valentine echoed with a blanch voice. Now he understood why Pangborn insisted on seeing him as soon as possible instead of summoning him to his own office.

"Yes. I am sorry, but I had no choice," The PI said, but Valentine shook his head, his eyes solely on the class picture of Clary in primary school. Two of her front tooth were missing, but that didn't stop the young girl from smiling with all her other teeth. Her hair was wild (thing that Valentine had never seen) and all over the place, and he could clearly see malice in the bright green eyes of the young girl.

"You alerted the authorities. I can't blame you for applying the law," Valentine assured, looking now at a grade report from her elementary school.

"I alerted the authorities of her hometown," Pangborn specified, and finally Valentine looked up.

He understood that the PI had to report that he found a missing child, and that this duty was passing before the case he asked of him. But he did not understand why the PI bothered alerting authorities from another State and jurisdiction when he could have simply alerted the local police. He lost time doing so because Clary wouldn't have to go with any law representative of her former State, they did not have jurisdiction in this State.

"Honestly? Why do you think she ran off? There is officially nothing that gave her a reason to run off. According to this file I just gave you, she had no reasons to runaway, right?" Pang born said, his black eyes going back to the file with Jocelyn's name on it. Valentine nodded, not sure of where the PI wanted him to go from there, and so the man who made his living into finding other people said:

"She's from a very small town where anyone knows everyone. You know how small towns like that work … Be on the good side of the police, and life shall be easy for you."

"What does that have to do with her running away? Or you alerting the local police of her hometown?"

"The father of her stepfather is the Chief of police there. And this is why I only informed one single officer about Clarissa Fairchild, and her relocation here as Clary Fray. I told about her to this one particular officer, because he was the one in charge of finding her, and that he was not doing anything about it …"

Valentine frowned, not liking how critic Pangborn was being; when logic suddenly clicked in his head. Pangborn did his best to delay Clary's return to the house of her mother on purpose. That was why he informed her local police, so he could play with the laws of the different states. He did not want for Clary to go back there. And as he was thinking about all of this from a lawyer's point of view, refusing to admit what his brain was telling him, a conversation that he had with Jace came back to him.

 ** _*** Remember, a few chapters ago, I told youth keep a passage in mind, this is what it was all about. ***_**

 _It was two weeks after his birthday, and surprisingly, the Tribunal was closing its doors rather early for a Saturday night. Valentine called his wife to let her know that he would be home sooner than expected (grinning like a child at the promising and_ _luxurious tone that she used), but just as he was walking through the corridor to leave the building, he passed by the library where he saw a light on._

 _He did not even had to check to be sure of who was still burning candles when everyone was relieved to have an early weekend; and for a little moment, he watched his young Assistant burying himself under a mountain of different law books._

 _With a little frown, he read a few titles of the pile of books surrounding Jace, seeing that most of them had to do with child abuse and and sex offenders Legislations. This was something odd considering that the last cases that they had been working on were in no case related to those matters._

 _Sighing a little, Valentine walked further into the library, and cleared his throat before stating: "Out. I do not want, or need, a zombie as my ADA."_

 _Jace briefly snapped his head to Valentine, barely acknowledging him before giving back his attention to his books and the notes he was taking out of them. Valentine restrained himself from sighing, easily recognising his younger self in his workaholic Assistant; and he reminded the blond man: "Didn't you brag about this new girl that you just got? You should be spending your Saturday night with her, instead of going through old rusty books that will still be here Monday morning."_

 _Those words seemed to trigger something in Jace because he let a desperate sound escape his mouth while he clutch his hair with helplessness. For a long minute, none of the two lawyer made a move or a sound, letting the young man being completely overtaken by his emotions, until Jace finally looked up, planting his golden orbs into Valentine's chocolate eyes._

 _The mentor could see conflict battling in his young Assistant's eyes; but the young man still asked: "I need your professional opinion over something really personal. Can you do that for me?"_

 _Valentine frowned a little, not liking the words or the tone of the twenty-eight years old man; but he still indicated his Assistant to go on with a nod of his head in his direction._

 _"So, let's just say that I know this person that we will call X for the sake of argument. Let's just say that I always had my doubts about how life hasn't always been kind to X, but kept it to myself. And let's just say that X finally confided to me a couple weeks ago, letting me know that she was a victim of a crime reprehensible by law._

 _Now, as a lawyer, or as a person, I know that the criminal should be brought up in front a court of law, and be punished for his crime. As a lawyer, or as a person, I want nothing more than to see that asshole squirm on his seat when he realises that he won't see the sky again._

 _And the thing is, I could bring that asshole in font a court of law. I have the means to make sure that he will never hurt anyone again. I know I can take him down and make sure that he stays down…._

 _But the problem is … I gave my word to X to not bring her to court. She refuses to press charges, and even though I could press charges by simply reporting the crime, I don't do it because of that damn promise. So what do I do?"_

 _For five long minutes, Valentine remained silent, his brown eyes going once again on the books surrounding Jace, seeing a whole new meaning into their presence. He tried to imagine how Jace could be feeling at this moment, but he could only empathise on the helplessness that the young man was feeling._

 _How could one help someone who suffered abuse? Especially when there was no way for them to fully empathise with the victim?_

 _Finally, Valentine regained control of himself, and walked to his Assistant. No matter how helpless Jace was feeling at this moment, he was not doing the right thing. He was acting as a lawyer, instead of acting like a man, and supporting his girlfriend (Valentine had no doubt that X was Jace's new girlfriend)._

 _With authority, he closed the book that was in front of Jace, and said: "This is not the way that you will solve the problem. I know that we teach you in law school that any crime should be reported no matter what; but … this is something real, Jace. This is something that is touching you personally. You should treat the matter like any other man would, not like a lawyer._

 _You shouldn't be here, trying to find a way to apply the law, but with your girlfriend, comforting and showing her support. You, more than anyone should know how difficult it is for a victim of abuse to open up. How do you think she feels, right now? How do you think she feels about telling you her deepest secrets, and you not being there for her when she most needs you?"_

 _Jace frowned, apparently not fully convinced by Valentine's answer. Probably because Valentine took a human approach to the problem given, instead of treating it in a professional way, as asked. Valentine continued:_

 _"It shouldn't be your choice to make to bring the asshole to court. It should be hers. You can't take that from her."_

Now, he understood why Pangborn didn't want Clary to go back there, and why he insisted on telling how small her town was and how important the Chief of police was there. And as this realisation came to him, Valentine felt his bile rise in his throat, threatening to come out at any moment.

How many victims of rape did he have to deal with over the years? He knew the signs, he knew everything there was to know about how to recognise one; and yet, he never thought of this possibility for Clary? How come he did not see this terrible thing about his own daughter?!

"You should really look in that Jocelyn Fairchild file. Like I said, it can give you a good insight on why the kid ran," Pangborn repeated once again, and Valentine suddenly felt a bubble of anger directed toward Jocelyn.

But before he could give himself more into that emotion, Jace stormed back into the office, panic clear in his tawny eyes as he asked to see the bag that Clary left behind.

Valentine opened the bag in front of Pangborn and Jace's eyes; and swift as lightening, Jace reached for a frame that was in the bag. He looked at it, his brows so tightly furrowed that there were forming one and sole line; and then he let himself fall into the seat behind him.

Valentine looked at the picture of the frame, seeing Clary in Jace's arms, the Disney castle behind them. The two of them were kissing, Jace holding Clary the same way a man holds his bride, and the sun setting behind them and the castle.

Love was clearly emanating from this picture; but Valentine saw further into it than he was supposed to. He saw what Jace saw. Clary left the picture behind her. She left Jace and all her feelings for him behind. _She left, and was not planning on coming back_.

Pangborn looked at the bag as well, his brows also furrowed, until he pointed out: "There is no cash in this bag. This is not a bag to runaway with."

"Clary has cash. She just took it and left any reminder of this city here, so she can make herself a new life elsewhere. She'll probably hitchhike so she won't be caught at the border, just like she did to come here," Jace let out from his seat, with a dead voice, making Pangborn nod of approval.

And just when Valentine thought that it couldn't get any worst, a man knocked on the open door of the office, asking for him. He was accompanied by a police man of this city, and just by the swift glance that he exchanged with Pangbon, Valentine knew that he was the police officer from Clary's former town.

"Mister Morgenstern?" He asked, though his eyes were already on Valentine.

Valentine nodded, and the man opened his mouth, only to be immediately cut short by his peer: "What is your relationship to Miss Clarissa Fairchild?"

"She is my daughter," Valentine confidently said, perfectly aware that saying so wouldn't be enough for the police officers to acknowledge it. But surprisingly, it seemed so, and the suited officer continued: "Miss Fairchild was apprehended in a bus as she was trying to leave the State, twenty minutes ago. She had a panic attack, and is now hospitalized. We would like you to come with us."

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Okay, so like I said, this** **chapter holds a lot. There is a lot of emotions from valentine. Love toward his wife and daughter, Anger toward Jocelyn. And conflict about the whole situation. So yes, the main issue has been brought up, the fact that Clary is a jailbait for Jace. But just as a friendly reminder, they never had any sort of sexual intercourses at this moment of the story. Making out is not considered as such.**

 **~ We also learned a few things about Valentine. Like the fact that he is paying Clary's rent without her knowing it. Or why he never told Clary about his paternity.**

 **~ ‼️** **‼️** **ALSO, I just want to make it clear that I do not want to start a debate on wether Death Penalty is something that should be abolished or not. We are dealing with lawyers here, so they each have their opinion on that. It is impossible for me to make a story about American lawyers (especially lawyers working for a State), and not give their opinion on the matter. Remember that this is a story, and that the fact that one of my character says that he is pro Death Penalty, does not mean that it reflects my thoughts on the matter.** **‼️** **‼️**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What do you thing about Pangborn, and his insight of the case? (This character will not be** **recurrent)**  
 **` 2. How do you think Jace is feeling right now? About** **Valentine? About Clary and what he just discovered?**  
 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **? (Strangely, mine was when Valentine watched all of Clary's childhood, and looked at her school picture.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	22. 1 - When Life Catches Up On You

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Yes, you are not hallucinating, it is Friday night, and there are updates for you to read. HURRAY**

 **~ As a fair warning, there will be some angst for the few following chapters, because ... well logic. Hope you will like how it will all go. Let's go back to Clary's PoV. Let's see what's happening in that little brain of hers.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 22 : When Life Catches Up on You (2,2K)**

 **Clary's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

I can't believe it. I can't believe what I heard just a few minutes ago. This is just too much to take in. I can't. I'm doing my best not to cry my eyes out, but it's really difficult right now. All I want to do is cry. Cry because of complete hurricane of emotions I'm drowning in now, cry because of my absolutely unfair life.

I wish I could just go back to when I was a child. To that sweet time when everything was just normal and fine. To that precious time when I didn't have to fear going back home after school, to the time when there was no obstruction from saying what I wanted to say for fear of dinner deprivation. Back to that wonderful time when I could trust people and when I wouldn't be deceived by them.

I don't know what's worse: Valentine never telling me that he was my father, when he knew that he was; or Jace breaking his promise of keeping my burden to himself. I told Jace about my nightmares, my hopes and fears, and there he repeated it all to his boss- his boss, who happens to be my biological father.

I know that he never really agreed with me about not wanting to press charges, I mean, he even admitted it. But he always assured me that he would let me come out on my own (as if that would ever happen). And now, I learn that he told everything to his boss, probably so his boss could do what his promise was preventing him to do.

Men are worthless. And liars. And dream-breakers. And I resent Valentine and Jace so bad that I feel like a whole other person. I've never felt so angry in my life. Not even when I saw that my mother couldn't care less about what was happening to me. I was too broken at the time to feel angry, so I only felt betrayal. But now, I am feeling both.

With a repressed sob, I look through the window of the bus I am in, wishing that the bus would start driving already. The sun, still present, illuminates the red sky, with a few wisps of clouds drifting past.

I bought a ticket that will lead me next state. There, I will buy a proper plane ticket to Canada, and build a whole new life there. A life without men, or friends, or anything remotely close to a social life. I will just do my baking, and live my lonely life, since I am apparently doomed to only have traitorous relationships otherwise.

I won't lie, I do want to cry. I do want to cry about the fact that I will never have a family. Because my mother doesn't care about me, and my father doesn't want me as his daughter. I do want to cry because I have been lulled into a sweet illusion of a life that isn't real. I do want to cry because no matter what I wish, I could not go back to that life. I mean, I had a job that I loved, friends that liked me, and a sweet boyfriend. But it was all a lie.

After all, why did I expect anything different? I did lie to get where I was. I lied about my age. I lied about my parents. So of course anything coming after was bound to be lies. This is so depressing, and I swear, I'll never go through that again. Betrayal, anger and pain- they course through me, more powerful than ever before.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I have some ID?" A male voice suddenly startles me, freezing me from the insides. But I try to not let show, and confidently look through my handbag before handing the man my ID. You know, the fake ID that states that I am twenty now.

As the man looks at my card, I look at him, and don't see anything threatening about him. He is wearing casual clothes, and I don't see a badge anywhere that could indicate that he is a police officer. He is probably just some guy working for the bus station to make sure everything is in order.

But then, all my hopes fly out of the window when I see that waiting outside the bus is Officer Graymark. _He found me_! I never should have lost my time going to Jace! I lost the precious hour the officer gave me, and now, I am going to go back to the Hell Hole.

Suddenly, the tears that I desperately tried to keep in ever since the Officer Graymark knocked on my door, burst out of my eyes as I desperately try to breath in. I can hear the man who carded me calling me and urging me to breathe, but I can't. _I'm going back to that Hell Hole_! I can't think of anything else. Back at it with the food deprivation, and the bruised ribs, and the awful thing he did to me. Back at it with fearing the very shadow of the man. Back at it with feeling like the most worthless being on the planet.

I can't breathe, my eyes blur with tears. I can feel my heart drumming against my ribcage. I can't breath. Air refuses to get in my windpipes. _I can't breathe_!

And as the fog takes over my mind, the only thing I can think of, is hoping that I will never wake up.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I can hear whispers next to me. A man and a woman. And I can smell something rather awful. A smell of cleanliness, mixed with illness. A hospital.

I keep my eyes closed, trying to understand where I am as I am relying on all my senses but my eyes. I can feel something poking my left arm, while my right arm is strapped to something. The weird smell is omnipresent and oppressing.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Maybe the two people talking are a doctor and a nurse. Maybe, if I am smart enough, I can even escape before the police comes back to take me back to that awful place. If I do so, I should not try to leave the State for a little while, or even the city for that matter. I should just bury myself in some part of town, and wait for things to calm down before leaving.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Slowly, I open my eyes, only to see Officer Graymark, standing in front of my bed with some tall woman with dark brown hair and a grey work suit. They keep on talking very quietly, so quietly that I can't make out a word of it- but from what it looks like, the woman is disagreeing with him.

Honestly, I don't need to be a genius to know that she is a social worker. And maybe, just maybe, she will help avoid going back to that Hell Hole.

Officer Graymark seems to be about to say something, when he glances at me and clears his throat once he realises that I am awake. He gives me a small smile, before leaving the room, muttering about finding the doctor.

I do not say a word, feeling the grey eyes of the social worker on me while the officer leaves the room; and I slowly sit on the bed, wincing a little as my head lifts up. I bring my hand to my forehead, and feel a little bump forming on the right side of it, and I remember that I fainted on the bus, probably falling over something hard.

The social worker keeps as quiet as I do, apparently waiting for the doctor to come; and when he does, she stays in a corner of the room. I think about asking her to give me some privacy, when I recall that I am a minor, and that I actually need adult supervision in everything law related. I have seen enough movies with Kaelie to know that.

"How are you feeling, Miss Fairchild?" The doctor asks with a benevolent voice. I shrug, not really sure of what I should answer to that. Because honesty, my mind is a wreck right now.

As he checks me, making me stick my tongue and all those ridiculous things doctors make you do, I look at him. He is really old. I am sure he could easily pass for Mrs Herondale's father. Or even grandfather. His hair is white, and it looks so fluffy that I actually understand why people always want to touch my hair. I just wish I could feel if his hair is as fluffy as it seems.

Then, the doctor checks something on the monitor, and when he seems satisfied he explains to me that I have been suffering from a panic attack (of course he used some fancy doctor words to say so) and that I am to stay under observation until tomorrow morning because of the bump on my head.

As he leaves, I frown, wondering who is going to discharge me tomorrow morning. I mean, I am back to being Miss Fairchild, which means that I am a minor again, and I need a parental approval to be discharged. So … Did they contact my mother, and that monster she lives with?

The woman waits for the doctor to close the door before she carefully walks to the bed and sits on the chair next to it. I feel so bad because of the way she looks at me. I feel … _weak_. I feel like a fragile little thing, and I don't like it one bit.

"I am Tessa Gray. How are you doing, Clarissa?" She asks, her grey eyes looking at me carefully. I shrug, the same way I shrugged at the doctor, and she readjusts herself in the chair before saying: "I'm a social worker. I am here to help you, Clarissa and I need to know what made you run away in the first place, in order to make sure that it won't happen again."

I don't respond, looking down at my hands. I'd rather die than tell her anything. I've already the mistake once of sharing my secret with someone who pretended to care, and I won't make this mistake again.

Tessa seems about to say something, but she stops herself, fidgeting, as her grey eyes study me, making me uncomfortable. I try to ignore her, doing my best to know what will happen to me. Will I have to go back to my mother, or can I ask the social worker to place me in the system? I mean, it would only be a year. But if I ask her to do so, she is going to ask why, and I can't just say because I want so, she will need a good reason.

"Clarissa, your parents are here. Maybe you would like to see them," She proposes with a soft voice, but I simply shake my head. If I can delay my meeting with Michael and my mother as much as possible, I will do anything in this direction and wait until last second to see their faces.

"Your father is very anxious about you. I think it would do you both some good if you see him," She insists, and I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes as I point out:

"He is _not_ my father!"

"I was not talking about Michael Roberts. I was talking about your biological father, Clarissa," The social worker specifies and for a second, I am speechless. Does she mean to tell me that _Valentine_ is _here_ , despite him obviously refusing to recognise me as his daughter- he is still here in a hospital? Why?

I look up to Tessa, before getting up, glad that the doctor removed all that unnecessary nonsense from my arms. I noiselessly tiptoe my way to the door under Tessa's grey gaze; and when I slightly open the door, she calls my name with curiosity. But I ignore her, and peep outside, on the corridor only to see many people there that I was not expecting to see.

Of course, there is my mother, but oddly, Michael is nowhere to be seen. There is Valentine standing at one end of the corridor, his back facing my mother with tensed shoulders, Lily seated on a chair, her hand up and apparently holding Valentine's.

There is also Jace who is sitting a few seats away from Lily, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. But I don't linger on that. My breath catches in my throat when I see Officer Graymark is staring straight back at me, even though I am still peeping through the tiny gap I made.

He is standing next to my mother whose puffy eyes are red and filled with tears. Slowly, he rests a hand on her smaller back and whispers something in her ear before he starts walking to my room. So I swiftly close it and rush back to my bed under Tessa's even more intrigued gaze, my face flushed like it has never been before.

She's about to say something, when I cut her off, and say: "I don't want to see any of them. I want to be placed in the system. I don't want to go back."

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Wow, yeah, Clary is feeling very angry, and very betrayed. She holds a lot of anger for the people outside the door of her hospital room, and I personally think it is completely understandable. Remember that no matter how mature she appears, she is only a seventeen years old girl who had been sexually and physically abused for several years. It is very easy for her to feel betrayal, fear for herself, and to just want to walk away from anything or anyone who has hurt her. And right now, she is very very much hurt.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What do you thing about Clary's trail of thoughts? Is she going to fight to be placed in the system?**  
 **` 2. Though we barely see him, what did you think of Officer Graymark?**  
 **` 3. What do you think will happen next? Who's PoV do you reckon will be next? Hint, it won't be** **Clary's.**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	23. 1 - The Distress Of A Serial Killer

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Here comes a new chapter, that I actually quite enjoyed writing. Go figure why. I don't know, I liked the angst somehow.**

 **~ About this week's updates, there are quite a few:**

 **— Road Trippin x3 (chapter 21-22-23)**

 **— Behind The Curtains x1 (chapter 2)**

 **— Make Love To Me x1 (chapter 2)**

 **— The Boss's Daughter x1 (prologue)** In a world where men of trust are hard to find, and where one could kill another just to make a statement, Valentine places his trust with Jace Wayland. The Mafia Lord considers Jace as his right hand, and trusts him so much that he does not hesitate on putting the care of his beloved daughter in the blond's hands. But should he? {OOC/AH/AU} Romance/Drama/Angst - Beta: LilithRisen

 **— Playing With Fire (story updated daily)**

 **— Loving Clary x1 (chapter 1)** This is the story of two men loving one woman. One man has loved her for years, the other for months. One man has a bright future to offer her, the other a bruised and painful past. One man cannot imagine his life without her, the other cannot either. This is the story of how love can hurt more than it should. {OOC/AH/AU} Romance/Angst/Language — Beta: Shauna Kullden

 **~ Go check those stories out if you haven't already. Just so you can have something to read while waiting for next week.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 23 : The Distress Of A Serial Killer (3,4K)**

 **Simon's PoV**

In the dead silence of the night, something tore Simon away from his dreams. At first, he did not pay attention, only shifting a little in his sleep; but then, he realised that it was someone knocking on his door. His first thoughts went to that particular person that was often in his mind. But then, reason came back to him. She was far away, in another State studying medicine.

This had been a topic that would always draw the two of them to argue. She was studying medicine to please her parents, to follow the path of her family with all the nice jobs that her siblings had. But she did not like it one bit. She wanted to become a hairdresser, and in her family, this profession seemed _very_ out of place. But still, more than once, Simon tried to convince her to simply open up to her parents. He knew that they would understand. But of course, she was stubborn, and always claimed that they would be angry at her for dropping out of college, only to do an underpaid job.

There were many other things that they would argue about, like the fact that they were in that place where they were not calling themselves a couple, but would get jealous of them seeing other people, or the fact that they always seemed to be at fault in Simon's eyes.

The banging on the door intensified, but Simon decided to ignore it. He was living in a building full of party people and was sure that it was just someone who got the wrong apartment. He did not want to get up for a drunk college boy who would probably vomit on him. The banging would stop soon enough.

And just like he predicted, the banging stopped. Only to be replaced by the buzz of his phone on the wooden nightstand next to his bed. Cursing under his breath, Simon took his phone, turning in his bed so he could lay back down on his back; and as soon as he picked up, Jace's voice echoed on the other end of the phone.

"Man, tell me that you're home and that you just got lazy."

"Give me a second," Simon immediately replied, understanding that his best friend was the one at the door.

He extirpated himself from his covers, quickly wearing his glasses; and then he struggled to his front door, his heart clenched with worry. If he were honest with himself, he was more than surprised to have Jace barging at his door in the middle of the night. It did not seem like the Jace to do so. The first reason was because he did live rather far away from where Simon lived.

Simon had invested a few years ago in this apartment, which was not in their hometown, but still it was closer to home than where Jace lived. He was only living an hour and a half away from their hometown which lead him to see his family and friends more often than Jace did. And he was also living closer to Aline, who lived in the next town.

The second reason was that Jace was a workaholic in addition to being a lawyer. If he could work instead of uselessly driving for four hours and a half, Jace would do it without an hesitation. Everyone who knew Jace, knew that. Actually Clary's presence tamed a thi side of him, making him visit his parents more often.

And this was the third reason why it was shocking to have Jace barge at his door in the middle of the night. _Clary._ Simon knew how head over the heels his best friend was for the young redhead. Of course, none of them broached the topic of feelings, but that didn't mean that he didn't know. And he knew that Jace would rather be with his girl, rather than spend several hours driving in the middle of the night to talk to him. After all, they were living in the twenty-first century. A call wouldn't have hurt anyone.

So it was with all those questions in mind that Simon opened the door of his apartment to his best friend. And what he saw was far from what he was expecting. He did not know what he was expecting, but he certainly did not expect his best friend to look like he had just been through Hell. His eyes were devastated, his face lavished, and his shoulders supporting all the weight of the world.

Simon had only seen Jace look that beaten down once. It was nine years ago when Max had been run over by a car and had to spend two weeks in an artificial coma, fighting for his life. Those had been the two most difficult and awful weeks for the Lightwoods, and Simon had seen Jace ready to go on the very dark and terrible path of revenge. His girlfriend of the time was the one who made him see reason, and actually set him off on the path of law.

"I need a drink," Jace said before pushing past his friend and making his way to the kitchen.

Simon suspiciously narrowed his eyes at his uncharacteristic statement before following his friend to the kitchen, and there he saw him downing what seemed to be a generous glass of Scotch.

"What's wrong, Jace?" He asked concerned, his brown eyes steady on the blond man. Simon was not only concerned by his friend's appearance, but also by his choice of drink. Jace ignored him, and stared at his now empty glass, his gaze clearly lost into space. "Did something happen with Clary?" Simon insisted.

At those words, Jace laughed humorlessly, pouring himself another glass of alcohol under his friend's disbelieving eyes. Simon has never known Jace to be a drinker. Even in their young years of partying throughout high school. Sure, Jace would have a beer, or a glass of wine while having dinner with company, but it never went further.

Jace actually turned to complete sobriety when he started frequenting Clary, claiming that intoxicated people were making her uncomfortable. Of course, Simon pointed out the fact that Clary started working for Kaelie as a waitress at a _bar_ , but apparently, she meant that she felt uncomfortable facing people she knew when intoxicated.

Simon knew that Jace had always been rather good with people, because he was very observant. And he also knew that Jace was even more observant and concerned when it came to Clary. There was many things that Jace said he suspected about Clary. Like her food deprivation, or her physical abuse, or even her rape. And Simon honestly didn't know how he did it. Because the very few times he saw Clary, he never would have guessed. He just saw her as a rather shy person who wasn't very comfortable at being the centre of attention.

Still, he did see something in her that Jace hadn't seen. How observant herself she was of people. Clary and Simon never had a conversation with just the two of them, and yet, Simon felt like she knew his deepest secrets, the ones he hadn't even told Jace- it made him very uncomfortable. When he saw her not even a month ago to help her with her tax report, he only felt a veil of awkwardness because of the way she looked at him. Especially when she or Jace said certain things.

"Did she break up with you?" Simon pried, still trying to know what had put his best friend in such distress; and Jace finally blinked away from whatever thoughts he was lost in, a disbelieving,

"Her legal status did it for her."

"Is she married?!" Simon mused, shocked by his best friend's statement. Despite the fact that Clary seemed rather young to have already tied the knot with someone, this new piece of information did not fit the image Simon had of Clary. For the little he personally knew of her, he could honestly say that she was good and righteous person. 'Too good for her own good' as Jace would often say it.

" _What_? NO! Where did that come from?" Jace asked, finally looking at his best friend in the eye, before looking down on his hands with anguish as he continued: "She's freaking _seventeen_!"

For a while, Simon remained speechless, not sure if he heard all the words properly. After all, Clary couldn't be _only_ _seventeen_. She had a job, was living on her own, was saving to build her own shop. He did her tax report just last month, and it said that she was twenty. And all of this was without even talking about the person herself. Clary was so grounded, calm and wise that Simon surprised himself once or twice of thinking of her as the eldest out of the two of them.

"Her tax reports said that she was twenty, Jace. not seventeen," Simon tried to reason, before focusing on a much bigger problem: " _You never asked for her age_?"

This was the first thing anyone did before starting a relationship. Just so one could avoid being in that exact situation where the age becomes a legal issue. And though Simon always admired (though understood) the courage of his friend for holding it off, at this precise moment, it seemed like a benediction. After all, Jace was a lawyer, and those things could get pretty serious, he better than anyone knew it.

"I just figured she was around Izzy's age. I mean, she doesn't look seventeen. She doesn't sound seventeen! And I never asked for her birthday because I hate making her talk of her life before the hitchhike. She doesn't like talking about it, and I don't like hearing about it," Jace explained before hiding his face in his hands, looking as helpless as a child.

"What happened?"

"It was … ugly. Plain ugly. We were supposed to go out, and I pulled off more work hours. She seemed fine with it, like she always is. But then, she showed up at the office. She never came to the tribunal, Simon. _Never_. And now, she came, scared out of her mind and asking to talk with me.

I asked for five minutes. Just five little tiny minutes to explain to Valentine that I was off. Five tiny minutes to take my stuff and be there for her. I know Clary, she never would have come to the tribunal if it wasn't important.

But when I got out of the office, she was gone. I went to Kaelie who told me that she received a text from Clary saying that she was sorry; and her apartment was empty. And a couple of hours later, two police officer came to Valentine to inform him that she was at the Memorial Hospital, because of a panic attack that she had when they caught her in a bus, trying to leave the State."

"Wait a minute, what does Valentine has to do with Clary?" Simon cut him off, surprised by this turn of event.

He knew that Clary had a friendly relationship with Jace's boss, Jace had told him more than once how this was weirding him out. Mostly because it was his boss, and that he knew that Clary never told Valentine that she was with Jace. But still, the fact that Clary was friend with Valentine was not reason enough for the police to contact him if she was in trouble. Simon knew that she had no family, but there were many people that should have been contacted before going to a random friend. Her landlord, her employer, her _boyfriend_.

"He's her biological father," Jace explained, leaving Simon speechless.

He knew that Jace tried several times to get any information out of Clary so he could try to find him for her, but Clary always kept everything to herself. Jace told Simon many times that he was sure that Clary was scared of looking for her biological father, because she was scared getting rejected by him. She was scared of being an inconvenience more than a daughter, or to ruin a perfect family life that he probably had.

"But … Wait a second … I thought that they were friends and all. Why didn't he recognise her if he knew he was her father?" Simon mused, trying to find any logic in what Jace was telling him.

"Beats me," Jace said, shaking his head before he added: "At first, I thought it was because of his wife. She can't have children, and so I thought that he didn't want to impose her a long lost-child. I mean, it's understandable. Valentine would be trying to spare his wife's feelings, all the while trying to do good by his daughter by being somehow in her life.

But then, Lily showed up at the hospital, worried out of her mind for Clary. She was asking tons of questions to the doctor, and then she bombarded the social worker with even more questions.

Bottom line is, Lily knows Clary, and obviously cares for her, which means Valentine had no reason to not recognise her. He had no reason to deny the father she wanted and yearned for.

Have you seen how she looks at Robert when she comes over? And her father was just right under her nose!"

With despair, Jace buried back his face in his hands while Simon conceded to himself that life was not being very kind to Clary at this moment. He could see where Jace's distress was coming from. It was more than learning about her age, it was also the fact that Clary's little world was crumbling beneath her feet.

"It was just horrible, because I've never felt that useless toward Clary in our whole relationship.

When we got to the hospital, Clary was still out. And when the doctor came out of her room to tell us that she was good to go in the morning, the police Officer went in her room. I don't know what he told her, but he stayed an awful long time in that room, with the social worker that didn't leave Clary's side ever since she woke up.

Her mother was called and she and Valentine argued a lot. About his parenthood, about Clary's childhood, about the fact that she didn't do a single thing to take Clary out of this nightmare. She accused him of not recognising her, he accused her of running off pregnant without telling him about it. She accused him of never accepting Clary, he accused her of knowing all along and just standing by.

In the end, Lily had to intervene to calm Valentine down.

And then, the officer came out of Clary's room, saying that he was keeping her stepfather in detention and that Clary had pressed charges against him for rape and child abuse."

At those words, Jace gripped his hair with desperation.

Simon helplessly watched his best friend, not sure of what he could do to help him feel better. He recalled the first time Jace mentioned Clary and how his best friend was persuaded that the redhead he just took dinner, has been abused back home. And then, one night, he called in the middle of the night saying that she finally opened up to him.

And now he was understanding at least one emotion out of Jace: Confusion. Though Jace never told Simon anything more ever since Clary opened up to him, he knew that Jace was doing his best to convince Clary to press charges. And she always refused. Until this day, when a police officer managed in a few moments with her to do what Jace hadn't been able to do in months.

"Is Valentine going to represent Clary? I mean, he's her father after all. This is the least he can do," Simon asked, and Jace finally looked up at him, his eyes still as desperate as when he knocked on the door.

"No. He asked me to do so. He actually asked the officer to not take her statement and wait for him to be back in her hometown to do so."

"Why? What does that change if she presses charge in her hometown?"

"Because if he her prosecuted there, he will have to comply with the law of her State," Jace explained but Simon still did not see what difference that made; and so Jace continued: "They have death penalty in her former State. And rape on a child is a one way ticket to the needle.

"Oh," Simon said, finally seeing the logic behind all those manipulations. "Are you going to take her case?"

Jace seemed to hesitate, making Simon frown. He mostly asked the question to hear Jace say the words, because he never thought for a second that Jace would refuse to help Clary in the moment she most needed his help.

"I don't know, Simon. _Valentine_ asked me to do it, not _Clary._ She doesn't want to see me. She refused to see me. I asked the social worker to see her, and she said that Clary did not want to see _me_. She lies to my face about her age, and then she refuses to explain and excludes me, like it's my fault!"

Simon remained silent, trying to find the right words, before he said with reason: "She never lied, Jace. You said so yourself, you never asked for her age. She didn't tell you her age, because you never asked, it's not the same."

"Nevertheless, that doesn't change the fact that she is seventeen and that I feel like a creep. I feel like a creep for falling in love with a seventeen years old girl!"

"Do you think you could win the case," Simon dismissed as if nothing, looking at his best friend straight in the eyes; and Jace answered with a confused assurance.

"Yes. I could win her case and make sure that he would get the maximal penalty, all the while having her to the stand only once. I know which questions to ask, and which topics avoid so she wouldn't be too scarred."

"Then you don't really need me to know what to do. We both know that you will take her case whatever I tell you."

Jace stared at Simon, as if Simon had suddenly grown pig ears, before he reminded him: "Didn't you hear me when I told you that I am in love with a _seven_ —"

"Age is just a number, Jace," Simon cut him off. "You didn't fall in love with her age, did you? You fell in love with whatever of herself that make you smile when you think of her, and turned you into that complete cheesy guy when it comes to her. You fell in love with that wonderful person she is to you, not her age. So why do you focus so much on it."

"Because like Valentine-slash-her-father pointed out so wisely earlier today, she is jailbait," Jace snapped with temper, losing Simon once again in the maze of his brain.

Simon was very well aware that Clary was the main and only reason why Jace decided to go to the gym, or to jog in the mornings. He knew that, like any other men in that given situation, he never tried to push Clary, but that didn't mean that he wasn't affected by her body. Especially since she was Jace's type. Petite, big eyes, long hair.

"But … I thought that you never had —"

"We didn't. Of course, we didn't! I'd never push her into something she's not ready for. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to, and that my thoughts of her are all pure."

"But no matter what, you would have waited for her to give you the go? No matter if it were a month, or a year?"

"Of course," Jace exclaimed as if this was the most obvious thing in the world- an emotion that simon mimicked when he said:

"So? Where's your problem? You love the girl, Jace. Just tell her, and suck it up for a year. I mean, can you picture yourself in a life without Clary?"

.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Jace's trail of thoughts?**  
 **` 2. What did you think of Simon?**  
 **` 3. Why did Valentine asked Jace to take Clary's case?**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	24. 1 - Shoulders To Cry On

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, I hope that you will like this chapter, it was very emotional to write for me.**

 **~ On a side note, I finally updated In The Welfare Of War, so go check it out and leave a review with your lovely thoughts**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 24 : Shoulders to Cry On (3,5K)**

 **Clary's PoV**

When I wake up, the morning after the whole mess, the bump on my head still hurts a little. But I don't really focus on that and just go to the bag that the social worker brought me yesterday night. She said that Valentine brought it with him, and strangely, the picture of Jace and I is missing. Not that I want to linger on that.

Tessa and I had a long talk after the Officer Graymark left with my deposition, and a part of me wonders if she's been paid by Valentine to plead for his cause. I mean, she did a very good job to convince me to go with him in the morning instead of being placed in the system. Though, the reason I agreed on that, is mostly because, like she pointed out, if I get a family, I am taking someone else's place. Someone who doesn't have any parents could get a family when I already had one.

So, as soon as the clock strikes nine, I will have to leave with Valentine as his daughter. To be honest, it's just a year, then, I'll be able to go wherever I want. It's not the end of the world. It could be worse-I would have had to go back to Michael, and that would be plain horrible. Especially after what Officer Graymark told me.

I am still completely shocked about what I learned, and I honestly don't know how I didn't know of that myself before. I had an excuse when I was younger, because when you're a child, you're rather oblivious. But then … I grew up. And I still _didn't know_. I feel so terribly ashamed about that. I should have known.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door of my hospital room, and when I look up, I recognize Kaelie peeking by the door. Her blond hair falls against the doorframe. She smiles to me as she asks: "Can I come in?"

"Of course. What are you doing here?"

Really, what is she doing here? Did the police contact everyone in my small social web? She walks in, a white stuffed teddybear in her hands, and then sits on the edge of the bed. That small gesture warms my heart. she sat on my bed, to be closer to me than the proximity that the chair provided.

"You're the first person except my Dad that I've visited in a hospital. I didn't know what to bring you," She explains as she hands me the teddy bear. My heart swells; Kaelie is so nice.

I smile, taking the teddybear in my hands while I have this strange and warm feeling fuzzing in my heart. This isn't the first time that Kaelie and I have exchanged gifts. But usually, her gifts to me are more about being useful, than being plain gifts.

"Thank you, Kaelie. You didn't have to," I tell her, though I am far from complaining. Suddenly, she yanks the bear out of my hands and hits me with it.

"Yeah! If you had come to me instead of sending a stupid sorry text, I wouldn't have had to come visit you in a hospital! What are friends for?"

She stops, glaring at me with all her might, and making me look down on my hands. We stay like that for a couple minutes, before she says ina pained voice:

"I thought that we were more than coworkers. I thought that we were friends. And when you had a rough time, you didn't even think of coming to me?"

"I'm sorry, I was scared," is all I can find to say.

"Yeah, I figured. So, what happened?" She asks, and contrarily to the times she pried into my relationship with Jace, she is very serious today. I shrug, wrapping my arms around my knees as I tell her the truth:

"Ugly things. One ugly thing that lead to an awful lot of other ugly things."

"Is it true that the mister V. is your father?"

"Uh? How do you know that?" I ask, wondering if Jace went all around town to spill even more of my secrets.

"Lily told me. She came to the bar yesterday night and to make it short, she said that you were at the hospital, and that you were going to have a trial, and that Valentine was your father and Jace was going to defend you, and … Clary … what's wrong?"

"Valentine is not going to represent me?" I echo, shocked by this new piece of information. I mean, how much can he try not to be involved? He just wants to recognize me now because he had no other choice.

"I don't know, Clary. I'm actually still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you'll go to Court. Why are you going to have a trial?" Kaelie insists, but I don't answer. I still can't get _my_ head around the fact that Valentine is so determined to keep me at bay all his life.

"You know what, men are just horrid creatures. Mother Nature shouldn't have created them," I tell her, and she frowns as I let my heart speak. "All the men I've known ended up destroying me. Whether they forgot about me, or did whatever they wanted to do with me, or betrayed me, or straight up lied to me. I hate them."

"Why would you say that?" Kaelie asks with her blue eyes big with shock. "You have Valentine who's been coming to see you twice a week without missing a single time. And you have Jace who treats you like a queen."

Tears are forming in my eyes as I try desperately to stay composed, but all I can think of is the betrayal I suffered. Jace promising to not repeat a word of what I told him, and still spilling it all to his boss, Valentine pretending to be my friend when he knew he was more, … I don't know. It seems like too much right now. This, plus the fact that I finally pressed charges against Michael. This is all too much for me, right now. I can't deal with all of this.

"No. I … I just want to be loved like any other person. Not in some twisted and weird ways. I just want a normal family with a normal life, and no drama in it. I just want to matter to someone because I am me, not because it is convenient to them at some point, or because they feel like they have to."

This is something that had kept me awake for a good part of the night, until the nurse came in and gave me drugs to force me to sleep. Why did Jace and Valentine try to be involved in my life? And the answer is actually simple. Out of a sense of duty. Valentine feels like he has to be part of my life, because he is my biological father, not because he wants to. And Jace was sweet to me because he feels responsible of me since I hitchhiked in his car.

I hide my face between my legs, and cry like the baby I am, when I feel Kaelie leaving the bed. Which makes me cry even harder, because now I feel like I've made my only friend runaway because of my stupid tears.

But then, I feel someone wraps their arms around me and rock me in their arms, giving me all the comfort they can. I keep on silently crying, accepting this sudden warmth Kaelie is giving me as she holds me in a tight embrace. When my tears finally stop spilling and turn to dry sobs, she gently takes my face in her hands, and tells me:

" _I_ love you, Clary. Don't think about Jace or Valentine. Don't think about whatever happened in your past. Just think of this. _You are my friend_ , and I love you as such. No more, no less."

"You really mean it?" I hiccup between two ugly sobs, and she smiles to me from the bottom of her heart as she assures me:

"I do. Why would I have come otherwise?"

She looks deep into my eyes, her blue eyes screaming sincerity, and I'm sure she has no idea how much her words mean to me. She literally just warmed it up with a ray of sunshine, and so I tell her:

"I love you too, Kaelie. In a non lesbian kind of way."

"Damn, here go all my plans of marrying you and all that," She teases, snapping her fingers with fake disappointment, and making me laugh a little, a small tear escaping from my eyes.

"I have to go. You'll keep me updated for your trial?"

"I will. I'm sorry for bailing on you about work."

"It's okay. After all, Java Jones is a bar before all," She reassures me with a little wave of her hand as she gets up. She starts to walk away, and I look at the teddybear that is still in my hands before she tells me:

"You know, I used to name my teddybears when I was little. Well, the few I had."

"How about Cassie?"

"Cassie?" She questions, trying to understand how I came up with that name.

"Yes, Kaelie and Clary, KC, Cassie."

She smiles, nodding her head with pride as she agrees: "Yeah. I totally ship this. Cassie it is, then."

She leaves and so I get up to take a shower and be ready when Valentine comes pick me up in thirty minutes. I still don't know how we'll manage to actually stay together when he clearly didn't want to be that involved in my life. To be honest, this is a bit depressing to me. I mean, I did like Valentine a lot when he was my friend, and now, I don't even know how I feel about him anymore. And most importantly, I don't even know if I want him to be my father.

When I'm ready, I leave the hospital room, not even the slightest sad about it; and I go to the reception to wait for Valentine. Isn't it weird that I still can't call him my father, even though I know he is? But he's nowhere to be seen. I'm not even disappointed, just anxious because I know the nurse will never let me go on my own without a legal adult supervision.

I'm about to look in my bean bag to fish out my phone, hoping that the battery is not dead, when I see Lily walking to me. She gives me a little smile, closing the distance separating us as she explains:

"I just discharged you, Clary. Is there somewhere you would like to go for breakfast?"

I shake my head, looking around for Valentine, and she seems to read my thoughts as she tells me: "Valentine couldn't be here this morning. But we'll be with him this evening, don't worry."

"He doesn't want to see me?" I paraphrase , wondering if it's worth it after all to go live with a man who is so determined to be so little involved in my life. I mean, I can tell when I am not wanted, and if I'm such a bother to him, he can just emancipate me and we will both be happy.

Lily takes my bag in her hand and caresses my shoulder as she says: "No, Clary. Don't think that. I know Valentine handled the whole situation very poorly, but he only tried to do the right thing for you."

"Sure," I say skepticism evident in my tone, not the slightest convinced. She is his wife, of course she is going to find excuses for him. The thing is, he is not here, when he was supposed to be here to do that simple thing that is to take me out of the hospital. And now, all I want to do is go back to my own little apartment and cry in my bed.

"He couldn't be here for you this morning, Clary. It's not that he doesn't want to, it's just that he has a lot to do before midday, to get sure that everything goes alright for you. Yesterday night, he filed a paper to legally recognize you, and then flew to your hometown to arrange your hearing as soon and as fast as possible. He knows the judge of your county and is negotiating with him to not postpone anything concerning your trial."

I know that she says that for me to understand that Valentine is trying to do something for me. I mean, yesterday night, Officer Graymark told be that he would only take my statement when I was back home. When I tried to argue against that, saying that I didn't want to go back there, he explained that to me that death penalty was something legal where I used to live, whereas it is not here.

To be honest, I don't know how to feel about that. But I'll definitely reflect on it later. Right now, I have more pressing issues to work on. Like knowing why Valentine doesn't want to represent me for my trial. I mean, if Jace decides that he doesn't want to represent me either, I'll have to find a lawyer on my own, and I know they don't come cheap.

"Is it true that he doesn't want to be my lawyer?" I ask Lily as we finally leave the hospital, and she hails a cab for us as she tells me:

"No. He wants to be here for you. As a father, not a lawyer. He wants to do what he failed to do before."

I nod, entering the cab and feeling her brown eyes on me. Strangely, I can't find it in myself to be angry with her, I mean, it's obvious that she knew all about Valentine's lie, but I can't just be angry with her. Maybe it's because she is so nice. Or because I am not good at holding grudges.

As the cab drives us through town, she hands me a piece a paper with a phone number on it, and I frown looking up at her for explanation. "This is your mother's phone number. In case you want to call her."

At this, I stay silent, still confused by the whole thing. Still, I take the paper and shove it in my bag before looking through the window as the cab takes us to a part of town I've never been in. A very posh part of town. Valentine lives among the snobs.

I hear Lily sighing slightly next to me, and I try to ignore her. Let me just say that getting stuck with a shrink isn't the best thing to be when you're still trying to read through all the confusion you're feeling at the moment.

I know that to her, it looks like I'm just acting like a bratty child who is just being moody, but … _Really_ why didn't Valentine tell me that he was my father? And why did he came to see me weekly if he didn't want me to be part of his life? I mean, am I that bad a person that he doesn't want to be more involved with me than a few visits a week?

Yeah, maybe it's all my fault. maybe I'm a defective person, and no-one really wants to actually live with me, if they can't get nothing out of it. Jace would have gotten a case, if I had agreed on pressing charges when he asked me too. Michael … well Michael got what he wanted. My mother didn't actually have a choice in the matter. I mean, even Eric stopped writing to me when he moved away. So maybe I'm not worth it to try and make a real relationship with people.

No matter how hard I try, there's a tear escaping my eye, and so I quickly wipe it away, hoping that Lily didn't see it as I look with even more attention through the window.

But I'm not so lucky. She rests a comforting hand on my shoulder, and says:

"I know I can't empathize with you, Clary. With how hard and confusing your life must be at the moment. But … Don't close yourself in a bubble because of how things have been handled. Yes, Valentine should have told you sooner that he was your father, and that he wanted to take you in as his daughter so we could start a relationship as such, … but he's only human."

I still don't look at her, not sure of what I should do or say. Let's be honest, I did lie to him as well. I did tell him that I had a perfect family who loved me and all the fluffiness that it included. So, maybe he didn't want to step in that family. I mean, this is one of the reason I gave up on trying to find my father. Because I was scared of crashing his perfect life.

"Maybe you should try giving yourself a go at this relationship he wants with you. Valentine has never been good at expressing his feelings, and his wants. But he loves you Clary. He really does, and he's always so concerned about you. There hasn't been a day when he did not talk about you since that day he first met you. Maybe it took him time to legally recognise you as his daughter, or even tell you; but I can assure you that you are his daughter in his heart. He did many things for you that only a father does, because he wants his daughter to have a safe and bright future," Lily continues with kindness in her voice, and I ungracefully sniffle asking that question that has been bugging me ever since I learned that Valentine wanted to legalise his paternity toward me

"Does he really want to recognise me, or does he do it because he _has_ to?"

Lily lifts my chin up, with a gentle smile on her lips, and I just look back at her, hoping that she will be truthful. Then she tells me: "I'm not the one you should ask. Valentine is not even the one you should ask. What are your instincts telling you?"

"To run," I bluntly retort, regretting the words instantly. What if she repeats this Valentine and he decides that he won't even put the slightest with me anymore since I don't even want to stay with him.

But she just keeps on smiling to me, her eyes travelling all over my face with a little sadness before she says: "Of course you do. You're only human as well. But… what is your heart telling you?"

.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ I really hope that this chapter made you all very happy. It made me, personally**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Kaelie?**  
 **` 2. What did you think of Lily?**  
 **` 3. Why did Valentine's reasons as exposed by Lily?**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	25. 1 - Let's Talk Truth

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So I want to say something first ‼️Thank you to everyone for supporting me and all. I just want to tell you guys, I am usually not a person who lets anyone or anything bring me down, or get to me. 99% of the time, everything one would tell, or say to me would go right through me and not affect me. Mostly because I know who I am, and that it took me too long to be proud of who I am to let anyone make me feel bad about myself like that or for what I stand for. Just like I said, it was only very upsetting to receive 12 emails of pure negativity all at once when I was already having a bad day. That review took me at my 01%, so it upset me. But honestly, that very same night, I was already over it. It wasn't even about what that person said, it was mostly because of the bad timing. So yeah. Know that I've been writing as long as I can remember. I'm not pretending to be** **Shakespeare, but I am aspiring to become a write. What that person said did not make me stop writing. I don't think anyone could ever make me stop writing, even if they try very hard. If I write on this website, it's because I love writing. I do not get paid or anything for this; and if I didn't love writing I wouldn't post anything on this website and I would only focus on my novels. So yeah, just a little break to myself; but still I love you all guys, and I cannot thank you enough for the support you gave me. You are all amazing broccolis.‼️**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Just know that a new character is going to be introduced in this chapter: Hodge Starweather. So let's just be clear, though I pictured my own characters for each character from TMI (even though I've watched the movie first), Hodge will always be for me the guy we saw in the movie. I don't know why, it's just like that. So don't bring me that Hot Starweather nonsense from the show (and** **don't misinterpret my words. I'm not hating on the show, I just couldn't pass the fact that HODGE was now Hot Starkweather!)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 25 : Let's Talk Truth (2,1K)**

 **Clary's PoV**

"Do you want me to stay?" Valentine asks me, and I just shake my head, my eyes cast downward on the table.

I've been staying with Valentine and Lily for the past four days in a hotel in my old hometown; and I think awkward doesn't even begin to cover it. I don't know what to tell him, he doesn't know what to tell me, and Lily said that she didn't want to come between us so she doesn't say much. She tries to make us break the ice every time we eat all together, but she never really manages to do it. Like I said: _awkward_.

I mean, the only thing we all talk about is … well the trial. And we don't really talk about it. It's more of Valentine explaining how it will all happen. He explained to me that Jace would be my lawyer, while Hodge Starkweather would represent Michael. Who knew Michael had so much money? Because I sure as hell didn't. I don't need to be a lawyer to have heard of Hodge Starkweather. He helped some famous guy get away with vicious murders a couple of decades ago.

I actually heard Valentine tell Lily that Starkweather only lost two cases in his whole career. The man is almost sixty- In his long career, he almost never lost a case. He lost one ten years ago when he was defending a serial killer, and the other case was twenty years ago when he defended a hacker … Yeah I did some internet stalking on the guy, and what I learned is scary. Starkweather is very good at his job, and at keeping his clients out of jail.

Even though he doesn't tell me, I can tell that Valentine is concerned by the fact that Starkweather is my opposing attorney. But he pretends otherwise when he talks about the upcoming trial. He tells me about the fact that the Court of the State I grew up in agreed to have a speedy judgement after the trial is done, and that the trial will start in a couple of day since they finally have the jury.

I'll be honest, I'm terrified to death of going to Court. The good thing about Valentine recognizing me and all, even if it's awkward, it's that I didn't have to go back _there_. So I didn't have to see him again. But I will have to, in two days, and I am clearly not ready. And let's not talk about talking on the stand. I am not ready for that either. It was already hard enough to do it when I pressed charges, what with Officer Graymark asking tons of questions that Jace didn't ask. It was just terrible.

And now, I am just up for at least an hour more of terrible since Jace came to our hotel suit to prepare me for the audience. Jace and I did not talk, or phone, or even text ever since I made the mistake of going to see him at the tribunal. I can't help but think that if I hadn't gone to him, I would be somewhere else making myself a new life. Sure, I would have lost Kaelie and I never would have learnt what Officer Graymark told me … But I wouldn't have to face Michael, and I wouldn't be so conflicted concerning Valentine. Plus, I would still be under the numbing and sweet impression that Jace did not sell me out to his boss.

Right now, he is by the door of our hotel suit, talking in whispers with Valentine while I keep on looking at the wooden table, just wishing that we could skip all of this and just get to the judgment.

I'll be honest: no matter how awful what Michael did to me was; I feel bad that he can actually lose his life because I pressed charges. I know it's his fault and all, and I know that he will never come back if he's charged, but … this is still a life we are talking about. A worthless life that did unspeakable things, but a life yet.

When Jace and Valentine are done talking, I feel Valentine's gaze on me, before he tells me: "I'll be in the lobby, Clary. Just call if you need or want anything."

I nod, still looking down at the table, my fingers fumbling on their own as I hear the door being closed. I hear Jace walking to me and sitting in front of me, setting all his papers on the table as I do my best to keep my resentment for myself. I still can't believe that Jace spilled all my secrets to Valentine. He promised me that all I would tell him would stay between him and I, and he obviously lied.

For a couple of minutes, we both stay silent, Jace going through his papers as I inwardly calm myself and think of what Jace is about to ask me. He's probably going to go back on the deposition with me. He'll probably want to go back on the first night in details. And the abuse. And the day I decided to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want an adult presence?" Jace finally asks me, making me feel his gaze on me; and I murmur a small yes, not looking up for a moment. There is a little moment of silent again, before Jace says:

"All right. We are going to go through your deposition together, and get you ready for what the opposition might say or ask to you."

I don't say anything to that, waiting for him to finally start what he came here for, though I still feel the anger that his betrayal started in me. I don't consider myself as a person who holds grudges, I mean, Valentine and I have actually decided to put the past to the past and just try to start over. But still, Jace told me that he would keep to himself what I told him, and he _didn't!_

"We are going to go through your deposition, and see what you want to keep in this room —" He starts, and I can't stop the disbelieving, dark chuckle that escapes my mouth. Like I haven't heard that one before. And I actually tell him that exactly:

"You don't have to pretend. I know that you're going to rat everything I tell you out to Valentine, like you already did with everything I told you when I had the stupidity to trust you."

With this statement, I glare at Jace finally letting out my anger toward him. He blinks at me with incomprehension and shock, before musing with a blank voice: "Is that why you refused to see me ever since the Tribunal? Because you think I repeated what you told me to Valentine?"

I don't reply anything, because it seems pretty obvious to me. I mean, _he broke his promise_! He said that he wouldn't pressure me, and that he understood why I didn't want to open up so much … But he just lied.

"I never said a word to Valentine concerning you, Clary. What you told me, what you entrusted to me, I kept it to myself and to myself only. I never told another soul of your burden ever since you opened up to me. Yes, I did talk to Valentine about you, but I never gave your name, the details of our relationship, or your story. I only talked about laws with him, using legal, vague terms because there was a period when I wanted to deal with that creep that pretends to be your stepfather- I needed legal advice," He explains.

I look at my hands, my mind ringing with his words. This is clearly not helping with all the confusion. Should I believe Jace, or keep holding on to an unjustified grudge? I mean … I _do_ recall when Jace told me that he tried to bypass my demand to not go to court, and find a loophole in our arrangement. And I do recall how he actually came back to me, and apologized about it. I recall that he felt very guilty about it.

 _This is all just so damn confusing._

"Now that I know why you refused to see me, I'd like to know what your damn excuse is!" Jace blurts out, making me look up at him with even more confusion. What is he talking about? "What's your excuse for making me fall in love with you when you knew that your age forbids us from being together- to begin with?"

Now it's my turn to blink with mind-numbing shock. Did I just hear that properly? "What did you say?" I murmur, staring at him dumbfounded.

Jace is looking at me, a weird look in his golden eyes as he passes his hand in his hair. And this little gesture makes me look back down on my hands. I know that when Jace passes his hand in his hair, it is a telltale sign that's he's distressed and that things are getting out of his expectation.

So, he probably didn't mean the words, after all.

Still, for the few seconds that they last, I actually loved how they made me feel. I love how they made my heart race, my stomach suddenly filled with thousands of butterflies and my cheeks flushed to beet red. I love how nice it felt to have someone saying those words to me, in a non friendly way. I just love what those words made me feel for a very brief instant.

"I was not planning on telling you like that," Jace says with a contrite voice. "I had this whole thing in my mind where this would have been romantic and not just telling you now, like that," He continues, and I can feel his eyes on me willing mines to look back up.

"What's wrong with now?" I can't help but ask, searching his eyes the same way he is analyzing my whole face.

I don't know. Why does he need a special moment to tell me those particular words? And more importantly, does he actually expect me to say the words back? Do I actually love Jace? I mean, I don't hate him, and I don't resent him anymore now that I know that I've jumped to hazardous conclusions concerning his babbling around. But …

Do I love Jace? Love as in a love interest, not like I love Kaelie? Do I love Jace to the point that I could picture my life with him, living under the same roof as we would build a life together? Do I love Jace as a very good friend, or more? _Am I in love with_ _Jace?_

"There is nothing wrong with now. Now doesn't change the way I feel. It's just that I had this whole romantic affair planned out because I love the way you react to romance. I love the way your eyes twinkle, the way your mouth twitches to the side with a small smile, the way you blush- I wanted to remember the way you reacted for the first time I told you that I love you," He explains, making me look down once again, blushing.

I guess he knows me very well. It is true that every time I've seen a romantic movie, it made my heart swell. Maybe I am a sucker for cheesy things, but let's be honest, they are making me so giddy that I don't mind.

Jace and I stay silent for another minute, with me knowing that Jace is expecting me to say something back to him. _Anything_. But when I still don't say a single word, Jace clears his throat and says in a tone that is much more professional than the one he used before:

"Anyway … This is not what we're here for. Right now, we are here to heal the wounds of your past and to give you justice."

.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ I know, so much fluff, how can we even handle?** **Don't worry, the trial is starting next chapter. Fluff is definitely not going to be on the menu. Lots of tears, fears and disillusions are on the way. Mouhahahahahahah**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. Is Jace a romantic, or what? Haha**  
 **` 2. How do you think this trial is going to go?**  
 **` 3. Do you think that Clary is actually in love with Jace, or not?**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	26. 1 - Lolita On Trial

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~So, to understand this chapter, it is better to have heard of Lolita by Nabokov. This book is definitely not a book I would recommend to anyone, but you need to understand the plot of the book to understand better this chapter.**

 **So Humbert Humbert is an average guy who has a thing for young (very young) girls. Just-hit-the-puberty girls. And one day, he marries a woman, who has a daughter fitting that description, Lolita. In the book, what happens between Humbert and Lolita is somehow consensual … but I find the whole thing creepy for reasons too long to explain. Anyway, I think this is the whole thing you need to know to understand Hodge's defence.**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Though, I want you to pay very close attention to Clary and her state of mind, so you can understand where next chapter will be coming from.**

 **~ And as for this week's updates, we have just a few, but remember that a review always enlighten someone's life** **somewhere. Haha**

 **— Road Tripping' x2 (chap 25-26)**

 **— Mistakes x1 (chap 2)**

 **— Behind The Curtains x1 (chap 2)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 26 : Lolita On Trial (3,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Just Give Me A Reason — P!nk, Nate Ruess**

 **I'll Be There — The Jackson 5**

 **Deceiver of Fools — Within Temptation**

 **The Logical Song — Supertramp**

 **Hello — Evanescence**

 **Clary's PoV**

As I look at the man standing before me, it feels like I forgot everything Jace and Valentine told me over the past few days. All those important instructions they gave me are now all gone as Hodge Starkweather is up, ready to give his speech to try and defend Michael.

It is weird that no matter how much Jace and Valentine have been trying to prepare me for all of this, I am suddenly feeling so unprepared. Maybe it is because I am finally realizing how big an actual Court of law is. I mean, I always thought Courts would be small, intimate even; but they are actually very big and imposing. I didn't know so many people could actually walk in and just witness the trial, as if it were a movie or something. And this makes it ten times worse.

Right now, I am already on the stand (or is it still called the stand when I am sitting?). The Judge is some grumpy old African American man with clear brown eyes. I don't know if it's because he is sitting so high up, but he looks very intimidating. Or maybe it's just his position as Judge that makes him feel seem so bulky. Like Jace and Valentine warned me, the jury is diverse and mixed. But as the Judge was stating what the trial would be about, Valentine told Jace that it was a good jury for me. Something about a lot of people above thirty-five. I don't know what that was supposed to mean, but Jace seemed to agree with that.

The first benches are apparently for the people who are related to the trial. Just behind Valentine, there is Lily who smiles to me to give me courage every time I look at her. There is also my Mom a few seats away from her, but I don't dare look at her. I feel really bad concerning her. Maybe I should actually talk to Lily and she would help me see feel better about all of this confusion. Behind Michael, there is his father, dressed in his uniform, but I never look in their direction either.

The other benches are filled with people I don't know, though I recognise some of them being from my old school. This is just awful. I'm sure that Seelie is there, I think I recognised her among the people who are here. And the waiter who made me have a panic attack when I first went to the restaurant with the Lightwoods, is there as well. It's not like the room is full and that every seat is taken, but there are quite a few people, and this is just … mortifying and frankly, frightening. I never wanted to tell anyone, and now, my most awful secret is displayed for the world to see.

This is just terrible.

So back to Starkweather. When I first saw him, sitting next to Michael, I just thought that he was a lawyer like any other. A real lawyer, not a Jace-like lawyer. You know, small, with glasses, grey hair, wrinkles for looking at so many books under a bad light. I even saw a tweed under his gown before we entered Court. You know, he looks like … that friendly uncle that every family has. But now, … now that he is standing before me, ready to defend Michael and say that I am a liar … well, he doesn't feel that much of a friendly uncle anymore.

I can only look at the man, forgetting all about Jace's and Valentine's warnings, I forget about Valentine and Lily telling me to look at them every time I feel like giving up, I forget about Jace telling me to have faith in him, and that he would win for me. I just forget about everything, everything but the fact that Starkweather is such a good lawyer, and that he only lost two cases in his whole life. I don't want to doubt Jace, but … he hasn't been a lawyer for that long. And … well Starkweather has. And he's good at it: People have flown him across the country to represent them.

I blink a little, looking away from Starkweather and back at the table where Valentine and Jace are sitting. But I don't look at Jace, I look at Valentine who's looking right back at me. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want me to start worrying because Starkweather is going to pitch his case now; and so I try to do just that. _Have faith,_ Jace said. Valentine inhales deeply through his nose, and exhales through his mouth, indicating me with his hand to do the same, and I nod, only just realizing that I have been holding my breath ever since Starkweather got up.

Starkweather is holding a book in his hands, and once he is sure to have everyone's attention, he starts his speech:

"In my hands, I hold a bestseller. A book that everyone has heard off. A book that is classified as a must read, alongside _Moby Dick_ and _Pride & Prejudice_. A book about love and passion, about right and wrong, about desire and duty.

Nabokov's _Lolita_.

We all know the story of this man who fell in love with the daughter of his wife. We all loved with him as he succumbed to the charms of the young Lolita. We all felt compassion for poor Humbert Humbert and his lack of luck in his love.

So now, I am asking you: what is the difference between Humbert Humbert and my client? Like Nabokov's protagonist, my client fell in love with a girl _significantly_ younger than him, a girl that he never should have looked at in the first place, a girl who was the daughter of his companion.

So, is my client guilty of having illegal intercourse with Miss Fairchild? Surely. Is he guilty of rape, like Miss Fairchild accuses him? Certainly not. According to the definition itself of the word, rape is only considered as such when the sexual intercourse is not consensual. And my client will assure you that everything that happened between him and Miss Fairchild was purely wanted and consensual."

When he's finished, Starkweather goes back to his table just to put down his atrocious book while I clasp my hands together. Valentine and Jace warned me about that, they warned me that Michael might not try to deny everything bluntly, but try to smoothly tell that it was all my fault. And still, it is hard to hear that. I know that it is not Starkweather's fault, he's only doing his job, but … It is hard.

Once again, Valentine tells me to breathe, and I do so, doing my best to stay unfazed by this infamous lie. This is not the truth, _I am saying the truth_ , so I should hold on to that.

Starkweather is back in front of me, and I look right into his grey eyes. Weirdly, he's not wearing his glasses anymore. Maybe he just needs them to read. Why do I concentrate on that one detail, I have no idea. I swiftly glance at my table, and I see Valentine saying something to Jace who is looking at me with his brows furrowed. _What's wrong?_

"Miss Fairchild, according to your statement earlier, you have been suffering sexual abuses since the age of eleven. Why did you wait so long to press charges, or even tell anyone?"

I clear a little my throat, and look back at the attorney representing Michael as I say with the strongest voice I can manage at the moment: "Because he threatened to kill my mother if I told anyone. He said that he would kill her before my eyes if I talked about what he did to me."

Unconsciously, I glance in my mother's direction. I don't really look at her, I look at her hands before adverting my eyes away and looking at Lily. I see concern in her hazel eyes, but she still gives me her smile that gives me a little courage.

"That could have worked on a eleven year old child," Starkweather concedes me, but then he adds: "But as you grew older, as the years passed by, you still did not tell anyone about your so-called 'rape'." I don't know what hurts the most, the quotation fingers he used when he said _the_ word, or the detached way he implied that I was a liar.

My eyes go to Jace, who slightly nods to me. We have been preparing this question, and like he said, it is the one of the first questions asked. We didn't prepare an answer cliché, but Jace made me say over and over why, so the answer would come naturally when Starkweather would ask it. _Have faith_ , Jace said.

So I take a deep breath, and answer, looking down on my hands: "Because I learned over the years that me pressing charges wouldn't mean that he would have been arrested, or even asked to justify himself in a Court of law. Because no one listens to girls when they are abused. No one listens to children when they are in need. No one listens to someone who's hurt, even when it's screaming all over the place. Because … because no one cares …"

Once I am done, I swiftly glance at Valentine and Jace; and I see that the two of them are looking at the jury. Both of them told me over and over again to not pay attention at the jury; but now, I can't help but look at them. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have, and that they know that the jury will not appreciate. Maybe they think that the jury already made up their mind.

I know that Jace kept on insisting that I should stay as myself and that I shouldn't think of anyone else but me, but … there are so many people hearing about my life. One of the jury is frowning while looking straight back at me, and so I look away, letting my eyes go back to Starkweather. His grey eyes are hard on me, but there's another emotion hidden behind his hard gaze, something I can't manage to qualify.

I blink a little, and he continues his interrogation: "Miss Fairchild, could you please tell the Court what kind of job your stepfather is doing?"

"He's a PE teacher in the high school I used to go to," I tell him, not knowing where he is going with this. I glance at Jace, who confidently nods at me once again. Apparently there's nothing wrong with those lines of questions. And I guess not. I mean, the trial is about Michael and I, so I guess it's normal.

"And what was his profession before that?"

"He was a Marine for the US Navy for fifteen years." _Where is this going?_

"Didn't he earn the Medal Of Honour for his brave actions abroad?" Starkweather asks, and I frown, still lost in this maze he is leading me to.

"He did."

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I ask you how this good man who risked his life for over fifteen years to ensure the peace in our country, how this good man who has been a PE instructor over a decade can be accused of such a vicious crime? This is a man who took care of young children for over a decade to give them a good physical education, and who never received any sort of blame, or even a critic over all his years of instruction? Michael Roberts does not fit the usual profile of a child rapist.

He has a companion, he works among children who never said a bad word about him, he is praised by his coworkers, and has always been qualified as the 'soft-one' by his former Navy comrades. The house he lives in has been searched, and there was no proof of any sort of child pornography found.

Mister Roberts is a man like any of us, enjoying his Friday night beer while watching a good ball game, after a long week of work. If he ever had any sort of physical contact with Miss Fairchild, it was out of love for her person, not because of her young age, in any way."

You know what's the thing saddest here? It's that as Starkweather talks, I realise how good of a lawyer he is. Because twice he glanced at me during his speech, and just by the way he was looking at me, I knew that he knew the truth. I could tell that Michael paid him good money to keep him out of the death row, and that Starkweather managed to make him plead that Lolita nonsense.

I look around to the room and the benches where people came to hear about the tribulations of my life; and my heart misses a beat when I actually see Simon with Robert a few benches behind my table. I did not see them earlier, and now I wonder why they are here. I know that Jace is staying at Simon's because he doesn't live far apparently, so Simon probably came to support his friend; but Robert lives over two hours by car from here, so why is he here? Why are they here the two of them actually, this is a week day, they are supposed to work.

I frown with confusion and focus my attention back on Starkweather and his inquisition: "Miss Fairchild, isn't it true that the day Mister Roberts told you that the two of you should slow down your relationship and wait until you would be legal of age, you threw a fit at him, and runaway?

"No. It is not true. Michael and I never had the sort of relationship that you say we had," I say, my eyes going to the person who types everything happening. Valentine told me to always be clear about my statements because of that person, because the jury rely on her notes when they deliberate.

"Be realistic. Your accusation does not make sense. If you did not want to press charges because you thought it wouldn't change anything, why did you now, when you were with your biological father away from your 'abusive stepfather'?"

I blink a little, and finally look at my mother. Very briefly. She lost a lot of weight over the year I did not see her. And her hair is all dry and messy. Her face is like I remember it toward the end. Always on the verge to tears, looking like all the weight of the world is on her shoulders. And now, now that I know more, I can understand that emotion that she always had in her eyes and that I never understood. It's a mix of guilt, despair and desolation.

Swiftly, I look away, and stare back at my hands. They are all red because I tortured them too much with fidgeting. But I still say with a small voice: "Because I realized that I was being selfish, and that I was not the only one. I realized that I owed it to my mom, at least, to do my best to try and put Michael behind bars."

Starkweather looks at me funny, his brows slightly frowned as if he was not expecting that answer; and then I sigh of relieve when he says: "I have no more questions."

I cannot express how pleased I am that he did not question me any longer. Jace warned me that Starkweather could try to cook me for hours; but he didn't. This is a small ray of sunshine in the raging, dark haze of anticipation and fear.

Yet, in one small stroke of his index finger in the air, Starkweather kills all my hopes. His eyes, which were focused on me the entire time, shifts to Jace and he asks: "Wait. I hope you don't mind if I ask you just one more question?"

My eyes widen, glancing at Valentine and Jace with helplessness. Can I refuse him? Well, he does not give me a choice as he asks the last thing I was expecting him to ask: "Is it true that you engaged a romantic relationship with the man representing you as your lawyer?"

"Objection. Relevance to the case," Jace immediacy says, his face wiped clean of any emotion. However, I can tell by the tone of his voice that he was expecting that particular question. _But I wasn't_! I am like a deer caught in the headlights. Valentine is looking at me with concern, telling me once again to breath, and I do so as the Judge says with his old voice:

"I'll allow it."

I look down at my hands, clutching them very hard to remind me to breathe. Air is becoming scarce. I don't like the way Valentine seems _very_ concerned. He didn't seem that concerned during the rest of the trial. Am I going to lose the trial because I was with Jace? Did I put everything in danger by being with Jace? _Don't cry, Clary. Don't cry_.

"Yes," I answer, focusing on breathing in and out. In and out, again and again. What if I give the wrong answer and Michael gets to walk free? What if I have to go back to the Hell Hole because of some stupid law? Because of my relationship with Jace?

"Knowing that he is significantly older than you?" Starkweather continues, and I nod, a part of my mind thinking that his last question was probably all planned and that he dropped it like that for dramatic effect.

"Could you say that out loud, Miss. For the record," Starkweather insists, and so I weakly let out a small yes, my heart beating so fast that I can only feel it. I can't even feel the tip of my fingers anymore. We're going to lose this case. I'm going to have to go back to the Hell Hole. _Have faith_ , Jace said, but … I can't feel anything right now.

"Did you ever had sex with your attorney, Miss Fairchild?" Starkweather abruptly inquires, and I miss another breath looking desperately at Valentine while Jace objects once again, with an eloquent wave of his hand:

"These questions are leading nowhere to the case!"

"The witness does not need to answer the question. The case is about Mister Roberts, not Miss Fairchild's relationship to anyone else in this Court. You would be wise to remember it, Master Hodge," Judge Jackson says, admonishing Starweather. But I still end up mumbling:

"We … I … Jace and I never did anything."

As I say those words, I turn to look at Jace and Valentine; and Valentine looks at me with surprise, his brows strongly knotted. Lily leans above the wooden bar separating the two of them, and murmurs something in his ear, making him nod with concern. What are they talking about? Are we losing the case?

I miss air. In and out, again and again. _Breathe._

I keep my eyes on them while Starkweather accuses me: "Your Honor, my questions have everything to do with the case. Because my questions are posed to unveil the wickedness of this young girl under her false airs of innocence.

How do we know that she didn't plan to do to young Mister Wayland what she did to my client? Seduce him, make him fall in love with her, and afterwards play the victim and pretend that everything that happened between them wasn't consensual? How do we know that we won't be in Court in a few months from now; and that the young attorney Wayland will be standing where my client stands, defending himself against rape accusation?"

"You Honor!" Jace shouts, standing up with indignation and pointing his hand in my direction as Starkweather's words keep echoing in my mind.

 _Have faith_ , Jace said … Well, I don't. We are losing the case. We lost the case. I know it. And I'll have to go back to that horrible, horrible place. All of this was for nothing, and I'll be the one who ends up being even more hurt.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can feel tears gathering up in my eyes, and I can hear the Judge addressing me from afar. Twice he calls my name, so I turn my head to look at him, but I can't hear him. I only see his dark lips moving. From the corner of my eyes, I see Starkweather walk closer to us with a glass of water, but my head is fogging.

Did I breathe in the last minute? I try. In and out. But I can't. I can't breathe. _I can't breathe_.

And so I fall into oblivion, the scene before me blending into a myriad of colors and raised voices turning to a murky echo of sounds.

.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Finally, we start this trial. Know that we are** **soon coming near the end of part one. But that trial is something I was really looking forward to. Hope you will like it.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What are your impressions of Hodge, so far?**  
 **` 2. What are your thoughts about Jocelyn?**  
 **` 3. What do you think of Robert's and Simon's** **presence?**  
 **` 4. What was your favourite part** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	27. 1 - How To Be Father

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~So, just to make it clear. I never said that I approved of Lolita and of the message given by the book. I actually staid rather neutral on the whole thing, expect for the part where I stated that I felt a creepy vibe coming from the book. If I used that book, it is because Hodge does so in his defence. If any of you any watched or read something Court-like, lawyers have this tendency of saying what is convenient to them. For example, Hodge here quotes Lolita, but doesn't talk about the ending, only about what the book if famous for, meaning the 'romance' between Humbert Humbert and Lolita. Remember that we are doing with lawyers, distorting the truth so it appears as they want it, is their specialty.**

 **~ And as for the updates I made so far here they are. Go and check them out if you haven't. Or if you want. You do you. Haha.**

 **— Road Tripping' x1 (chap 27)**

 **— Make Love To Me (final chapter + note)**

 **— Not Another Teen Story (chap 10)**

 **— Behind The Curtains x1 (ENews 1)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 27** **: How To Be A Father (3,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **High Hopes - Nightwish**

 **Stay - Rihanna, Mikky Ekko**

 **Set Fire To The Rain - Adele**

 **Je Ne Regrette Rien - Edith Piaf**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV.**

Valentine watched with helplessness his daughter was fussed over by a nurse in a pale blue uniform. Clary did not say a single word, only nodding or shaking her head when she was spoken to. The nurse pursued his medical exam, before glancing at Valentine and asking: "Could you go and fetch her some water?"

For a second, Valentine thought of refusing, but then the man gave him a pointed look, forcing Valentine to leave the room to do as he was told. Gingerly, he walked to the first vending machine he encountered, knowing that the nurse sent him mostly so he could feel like he was doing something for his daughter.

Several times before the trial, Jace had tried to convince Valentine that Clary would not be able to face the trial without having a panic attack; and though Valentine believed Jace knew Clary better than he did (even if it annoyed him), he still insisted on keeping a traditional trial. First, because Lily told Valentine and Jace again and again that Clary needed it to heal her past, that it wouldn't help her otherwise. Second, because the solution that Jace proposed to Valentine did not appease him as a lawyer.

Jace had proposed to settle this in tête-à-tête with Starkweather in the Judge's office, but Valentine opposed at the idea. It wasn't that he was doubting Jace's abilities as a lawyer, but more that he was anticipating Starkweather's abilities and so that he wanted the assistance of the jury to ensure that Clary had whatever support she could get on her side.

Especially since the jury chosen was a jury that would be keen to lean in Clary's favour. A golden jury, as Valentine would call it. Most of the jury was thirty-five and above, meaning that many of them had children or grand-children and were more receptive to her case. Valentine actually saw that several members had already made up their mind on the outcome of the trial after Clary gave her little speech on how selfish the world could be.

If he was honest with himself, Valentine had to admit that Jace was doing a good job so far. As a lawyer who already worked several times with Jace and who guided him, Valentine knew that Jace went easy on Clary and avoided making her talk about the true horror of what she lived through. Even though Jace had warned him that that there were many typical questions that he would avoid, Valentine had still been surprised. But this was the reason why he asked Jace to take Clary's case. He knew that Jace would spare her morally, and would not be focused on winning the case at all cost, unlike any other lawyer that would try to win the case even if it destroyed Clary inside.

Jace even took the case probono, refusing for Valentine to pay him and making Valentine feel very uncomfortable about that turn of events. He knew that Clary and Jace had not talked outside her preparation, but he knew actually nothing of the evolution of their relationship. He assumed that Jace broke the thing off, due to obvious reasons, but that probably didn't stop him to still have feelings for Clary. Feelings that had been made even clearer when Clary confessed on the stand that Jace never touched her in any way that could be judged inappropriate.

When Valentine returned to the little room where his daughter was, with a bottle of water, the nurse left saying that Clary was alright and that she just had a little scare. Awkwardly, Valentine walked to his daughter, silently offering her the water bottle as she was bringing her knees to her chest; and he recalled how helpless he felt when she blacked out. It wasn't the faint in itself, since it barely lasted five seconds. It was more the look Clary had on her face before she blacked out. The look saying that she clearly gave up, and was sure that she had lost her case. Countless times, Valentine had seen this expression on victims that he represented; and if he was honest with himself, that look never tore him as much as seeing it on his daughter.

"How are you doing?" He asked, just to break the silence between them, and Clary shrugged, mindlessly responding that she was fine. Valentine humourlessly smiled, before correcting himself and repeating his question: "I mean, how are you holding up?"

For a second, it seemed that Clary would not answer, but then she sipped on her bottle and whispered with a very small voice: "There were a lot of people."

"This happens a lot during trials in small towns," Valentine explained, somehow feeling relieved that Clary was asking about something he could explain to her without feeling helpless. "Michael might only be a teacher, but he is also a war hero, and the son of the Chief of police. This kind of scandal draws people to hearings because they feel like they know the people involved."

Still, Valentine kept for himself the fact that having Starkweather on her trial brought a couple of journalists that seemed thrilled to hear about the twist of her relationship with Jace. Lily had been concerned about this reveal in Clary's case, but Clary's little confession actually turned out to go in her favour. He was mostly worried about the journalists and how they would deform what happened and what Clary said.

"I think I saw people I know," Clary continued with her ever small voice. Valentine reached to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder, but stopped himself when it occurred to him that maybe she would not appreciate such a gesture. And suddenly, he wished that his wife were here with them, just so she could appease the both of them and make them feel less estranged.

"Did you?" He inquired, keeping for himself that given the fact that she was coming from a very small town, it was bound to happen.

"I think I saw Seelie … She was my best friend when … before …" Clary said, her eyes lost into space, making Valentine feel once again helpless.

Several times, Lily had told her husband to break the ice with the young redhead, and that they should have a heart to heart conversation about her life before she came to their hometown. But Valentine never found in himself the courage to hear from his daughter's mouth the horrors that he heard in so many victims mouths.

"There was Simon and Robert as well… There was a lot of people," She added, lost in her thoughts, and when she did not elaborate about those two last names, Valentine asked:

"Simon and Robert?"

"My best friend and stepfather," Jace suddenly said from the door, making both daughter and father look in his direction.

Jace had requested a meeting with both the Judge and Starkweather as soon as Clary opened her eyes, and stayed there for a good half-hour, negotiating things that Valentine was sure he would not appreciate. But before he could ask any explanation to his assistant, Jace took two long strides and knelt in front of Clary, resting his hands on her brought-up knees as he continued: "They came to support you, Clary. Because you are important to them. Mom would have come to, but she had two surgeries planned today."

Clary looked away from him, holding her knees a little closer before she rested her chin on them. For five long minutes, the two of them remained silent, though Jace said Clary's name several times pressing her to look at him. And during this whole time, Valentine suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if he was watching a very intimate and private moment between the two younger people. Even if there was nothing more platonic than the way Jace was touching Clary, Valentine felt that aura around them that made him feel like an outsider, and even more of a stranger to his own daughter.

"Clary, remember what I promised you," Jace said with a very soft voice that was foreign to Valentine.

Valentine knew that he didn't personally know Jace all that well. After all, they only took a couple of drinks after work a few times; and the two of them were determined to keep their personal life...well, personal. They were more than simple coworkers, but they weren't friends. Jace knew of Valentine's familial struggles with Lily, and Valentine knew that Jace generally lost his girlfriends to work. Yet, Valentine never heard Jace talk to anyone the way he was talking to Clary now.

Part of what made Jace an efficient lawyer in Court was the fact that he had a strong voice and was sure of himself. His voice emanated confidence and surety, and was very useful in front of a jury to assert his conviction in his case. But now, Jace was using a very soft voice, full of reassurance and care.

Clary still did not say a single word, doing her best to look away; but both men still saw a single tear escape from her green eyes before she swiftly wiped it away. Valentine took a step toward his daughter, but Jace was quicker than him, and cupped Clary's face between his hands with care and delicacy to make her look at him, and making Valentine feel once again uncomfortable around them. But this time, he knew that it had more to do with what he was feeling than to the intimacy of the gesture.

He was annoyed that Jace was the one to comfort his daughter when she was in need. He was feeling that it was _his_ job to do, not her lawyer, not his assistant, not her boyfriend. No matter what their relationship had been in the past, _he_ was Clary's father and therefore the one who was supposed to console her and make her feel better.

"I will win this case for you, Clary. I gave you my word," Jace swore, brushing his thumbs on Clary's cheeks as if to appease her; but this simple promise made Valentine look at the young man with a whole new perspective.

It wasn't the lawyer who was talking to the little redhead, it was the suitor promising his sweetheart to be there for her. Both Valentine and Jace knew that this pledge that Jace just made was the thing to never do. It was probably one of the first things they would teach in Law School: to not get one's clients false hopes up about the possible outcome of their trial. And now, Jace had completely forgotten about this golden rule and promised Clary something that he couldn't know for sure he could give her. Especially when the defense had lawyers as good as Starkweather

"Have faith, babe," Jace insisted, making Clary refrain a sob and look deep in his golden eyes. Once again, Jace whispered her name with that sweet and caring tone that was making Valentine feel so uncomfortable, and the young couple exchanged a long and meaningful look that made Jace stand back up with panic as he took a step backward.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He inquired, his gentle tone suddenly gone to leave place to his tribunal and more usual voice.

Valentine frowned, a part of his mind wondering why _Jace_ didn't actually break up with Clary as soon as he learnt her age. Jace was lawyer, and was supposed to know better than to have a relationship with a minor, even if she was supposed to be 'sexually mature'. But another part of Valentine's mind mostly lingered on the fact that Jace and Clary just had a deep conversation before his eyes, without having to exchange a single word. Even if Valentine didn't want to admit it to himself, Jace and Clary's relationship was deeper than a simple fling, and he didn't need his wife to analyse that for him.

"I … I don't want us to come in the way, Jace. I know you told me that you love, but … I am too damaged for you to love. And … I don't want to relive all those awful memories for nothing," Clary explained with a very small and uncertain voice, tears threatening to shed from her green eyes.

As his daughter was pouring her heart and insecurities out, Valentine felt like he was intruding in their conversation. He might not know much about Jace and Clary's relationship, but he knew that Clary had always been rather shy about talking to him about her boyfriend, and that she never mentioned Jace ever since Valentine took her in. And that was why he knew that she probably forgot about his presence in the room with them, for she wouldn't have talked so freely otherwise.

"Clary … Don't let him destroy us the same way he tried to destroy you," Jace begged, back on his knees, and his hands covering Clary's over her own knees; and Valentine knew that Jace was either blinded by love, either not completely honest with Clary.

It was obvious that Michael had destroyed Clary. Valentine could see it in the difference between the little girl with missing teeth in the class photo, and the girl he grew to love over the past months. He could see it right now in front of him as his daughter's green eyes were gleaming with doubts and insecurities. He could see it in the way she seemed so scared to face this trial. Michael had destroyed the little Clarissa, no matter what Jace could say. And now, it was Valentine's job to make sure that she would get back on her feet, stronger if possible.

With stubbornness, Clary shook her head and straightened up, starting: "I … I need to use the bathroom."

As swift as the wind, she left the room while Jace was watching the empty space she left on her chair. For a minute, a heavy silence grew between the two lawyers, before Jace roared his anger and kicked the chair across the room, snapping Valentine back into his designation of mentor for Jace and father for Clary.

"Why did you promise her that you would win the case?! You don't know that! Especially when you have to face someone like _Hodge Starkweather_ ," He accused the blond man, his heart wondering how he would handle having to pick up the pieces of an even more broken Clary, if the worst were to come. And if he was honest, this situation was awakening in Valentine a question that he had been asking himself ever since the hospital: how do one become a good father to someone who was so broken?

"I _will_ win the case, Valentine. I have something worth fighting for," Jace retorted, not even bothering to look in the direction of his mentor as he helplessly passed his hands in his blond hair, like Valentine had seen him do several times since Jace started working on Clary's case.

"Another reason to lose. You are emotionally involved, and the opposition knows it and he _is_ going to play with it," Valentine reasoned, hoping that his young assistant would see reason and would not let his emotions get the better of him.

Jace looked in direction of the older lawyer, and snarled with emotion: "Whatever, Valentine. Either he legally walks the Green Mile, or I'll take the matter in my own hands and kill him myself."

At those words, Valentine took a closer look at Jace, curious of what had happened to his assistant. Jace had never been a pro-death penalty type of lawyer. He was actually firmly against it, and argued several times with Valentine on this particular topic. He was even against guns and had the dream to one day sue the NRA so he could shut it down, like many lawyers tried before him.

Valentine had seen several times Jace get very passionate over some cases, but it never got to the point of him wishing the culprit dead, even on the very hard cases they had. So Valentine wondered what Clary had told Jace that would suddenly make the young man change his mind? Or was it his feelings that were blinding his judgement and changing his mind on this particular case.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Valentine asked, curious to see if his latter theory was the right one.

Even though he just heard Clary state that Jace declared his love to her, Valentine had had the feeling that he already knew that. It was more than the confession that they never had sex, and that Valentine knew that Jace was not a believer of abstinence before the marriage, it was … the way Jace looked at Clary, or even talked about her.

Jace glared at Valentine, and accused him: "As my boss, or the person who asked me to take her case, or even the father of the person I love, this is none of your business, Valentine. What I feel for Clary is for Clary, and Clary only. I have nothing to prove to you. _Especially to you_ who have been such a poor … _father_ to her when all she was asking for was a Dad.

Do you know how many times I've seen her look at my stepfather with envy, or how many times she held her tears when a father would walk with his kid in the streets? Do you know how hard it had been for her to accept not finding her father because she didn't want to be a burden on him? And there you were, two feet away from her and not doing a damn to give her that little thing that she wanted more than anything but never dared ask!"

Jace's face was splotchy with pink, and Valentine watched on, speechless. What he said was true. All true.

"And I don't care what your excuse is, I don't care what she told you, _you knew_ you were her father and _you_ chose not to tell her. _You_ were the adult, _you_ were the one who was supposed to do responsible thing. And you definitely do not deserve this chance she is giving you to finally own up to it and do what you should have done long ago!"

For a second, Valentine contemplated the idea of replying to Jace, but he thought better of it and just let it go, The two of them had already had this argument several times, and Valentine knew that Jace was better than Clary at holding grudges. He didn't know why Jace was so stubborn on hating him, when Clary didn't, but he had to admit that the blond man was right about several things.

Shaking him out of his reverie was a small voice: "I'm ready to go back."

Clary stuck her head out of the door.

Valentine saw how her eyes swiftly glanced at the chair on the floor with her brows frowned before she looked in his direction. He checked his watch, seeing that the hour the Judge gave for Clary to recover was almost up, and he walked to her with a little smile. As Jace joined them to their way to the courtroom, Clary subconsciously used Valentine as a human shield, and even though Valentine's heart was feeling his daughter's break, a little part of him couldn't help but be happy of that little gesture she made. Because she used him as a human shield, unconsciously trusting him to protect her.

As they were about to enter the Court, it occurred to Valentine that he would never be able to do his wife's job, for human emotions were too complex and conflicting for him to peacefully interpret and predict.

They all went back to their table, waiting for the Judge to come and sit; and in a brisk outburst, Jace turned to Clary, and told her, his eyes blazing with a fierce determination: "This conversation is _not_ over, Clary."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So just to make it clear, I want you to remember that Jace's father is not Robert. Jace's father walked out on Maryse when they learnt that se was pregnant, saying that he never intended on starting a family. but he still recognised Jace, provided for him and was still here for Jace when Jace had questions about his father and the whys and the hows. Clary explains it in the first chapter she meets the Lightwoods This is why Jace is so angry at Valentine, because his father, though refusing to be his dad, still took it upon him to be his father (even if somewhat distant); and so he does not understand how Valentine could not do that simple thing that is recognise your own child when he still staid around.**

 **~ Also, I wanted to hail out to all those people who concernedly asked about Jace taking Clary's case, when I stated earlier that he was against Capital Punishment. He is against this penalty, but ... well, like Valentine said, his feelings are getting in the way and blinding his judgement. He is only human after all. Know that many times, what we stand for has some troubles of being applied when it touches those we love and care for. Only few people manage to not make a difference between people you love, and any other person, and well, Jace isn't one of those people.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Valentine and his feelings in all of this?**

 **` 2. Clace is over, now ... Are you happy? ㈴0㈴0㈴0**

 **` 3. Michael's testimony is next in line. What do you think will happen?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	28. 1 - This Particular Day

**REPOST, BECAUSE FANFIC PLAYS PRANKS ON ME**

 **My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~So, of course I know that none of you are happy with Clace's breakup. But me being evil like doing jokes like that, pretending that you are happy when you clearly are not. But since I'm not 100% evil, here is already a new update.**

 **~ And as for the updates I made so far here they are. Go and check them out if you haven't. Or if you want. You do you. Haha.**

 **— Road Tripping' x2 (chap 28)**

 **— Make Love To Me (final chapter + note)**

 **— Not Another Teen Story (chap 10)**

 **— Behind The Curtains x1 (ENews 1)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 28** **: This Particular Day (3,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Solitary Ground — Epica**

 **Say My Name — Within Temptation**

 **Read All About It, Part III — Emeli Sandé**

 **Mirror — Lil Wayne, Bruno Mars**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's **PoV.****

As I am sitting between Jace and Valentine, waiting for the Judge to come back to the Court room, I let them discuss their lawyer stuff. I hear that Valentine is a bit annoyed at Jace, because he managed to not get me back on the stand, but I for one am certainly not complaining. Jace said that he and Starkweather would use my deposition for the rest of the trial, even though Jace and I both know that the deposition isn't very informative about everything that happened between Michael and I.

But Valentine seems to think that Jace's idea isn't something that great. Several times, he actually asks Jace what he negotiated for me to have this little favour, and when he asks the question yet a third time during their hushed conversation, I start to ask myself the same question. I mean, Valentine seem very concerned by this information, and he actually told me a few days ago that Michael could try to negotiate something in order to avoid the death row, or even prison.

As Valentine asks once again what Jace negotiated, his voice suddenly all song and demanding, Jace's eyes linger on me for a second before going back to Valentine and glaring at him. And to be honest, I don't like that Jace is looking at Valentine like that because of me. Every time Jace talked about his mentor, he always told me how he admired Valentine for his passion, his demagogy toward him, his sense of justice. And now, it seems that Jace all but despises Valentine, and I feel awful because it is all my fault.

"Do you remember why you asked _me_ on this case, Valentine? The exact reason why you particularly asked for me, and not any other lawyer?" Jace asks with irritation, clearly annoyed that Valentine is questioning his way of working; and Valentine nods, his eyes swiftly flying on me before reporting their attention on Jace.

It seems rather clear that my name must have appeared somewhere when Valentine asked Jace to represent me, and that none of them want me to know about it. I don't know, it seems like that. But since Valentine never talks to me about Jace, and that the very few times Jace and I talked over the past few days, it was about the trial, I don't know what to think.

"This is me owning up to my word. You're not my boss, here, Valentine. You're not even my client if you think about it. Let me do my job as I see fit, and win this case without interference."

Valentine seems like he wants to say something, but the Judge appears, and everyone stands up until he tells us to sit and that the audience is back on track. We all sit, and Michael is called to the stand.

As he takes his oath on the Bible, I can't help but find this ridiculous. I know that Michael is not a Christian. He doesn't even have any faith. So why do they make him swear on something he doesn't believe in? I think it would be more logical to make him swear on something he _has_ to believe in. Like the Constitution, for instance. I actually think that it makes more sense in a Court of law, to be honest. I should probably ask Valentine how they do it with people of other confessions. Like Muslims, or Jews? Do they swear on their own Holy Book? I personally think they should, it would mean more to them.

Once Michael is sitting on the stand, Starkweather walks to the centre of the courtroom as he reminds the jury of how much of a Lolita I am. But this time, I don't pay attention to him. I pay attention to the jury and how they react to his awful speech. There is this one chubby guy with just a few hair here and there on his scalp who writes everything that Starkweather is saying. _Everything_. Which I find odd, because there is already someone paid by the tribunal who is doing so. But maybe he is the person the jury elected as their 'president'. Valentine told me that juries usually elected a president among them to organise their deliberation. But maybe I am wrong as well. I don't know. All I know is that he write a lot.

Especially when Michael finally starts talking to give his own version (though I keep my eyes everywhere but on Michael).

"Clarissa has always been more mature than her age. I never saw her as a child, but more as a person. She always stayed with me when her mother was away; and one night when her mother was not home, she came to my room asking to sleep with me. And … that's how we started to be more intimate than we should have been. But I swear that I never touched her in any appropriate way.

She's the one who always initiated any sort of physical relationship we ever had such as a kiss, or an embrace. And one day, a few weeks after her fifteenth birthday, she said that we should go further into our relationship. I denied her for a while … But … I gave in …"

 _I can't believe this_! I can't believe that he can lie so easily! _Me_ coming on to him?! And having consensual sexual relations with him? Is this for real? Did I really hear all those words coming from his mouth? I just can't believe it!

Without fully realising it, I squeeze someone's hand hard with mine, and when I start to feel numbness in the tip of my fingers, I look down and see that I am crushing Valentine's hand. I turn my head a little and see that he is looking back at me with worry, and I suddenly feel a wave of gratitude toward him at this right instant. I don't know, I just feel grateful that he his by my side, right now. It makes me feel less alone.

"So, when Miss Fairchild claims that you forced her into sex when she was eleven …" Starkweather starts and Michael finishes with vehemence:

"She is lying. I never raped her. I never touched her in a way she did not want me to. Everything that happened between us was purely consensual, and initiated by Clarissa. And when she started being a little more demanding about the evolution of our relationship, I told her that we should wait until she was eighteen."

"What do you mean by 'more demanding about the evolution of your relationship'?" Starkweather while my brain is still trying to understand how Michael can lie so easily about what happened. Wouldn't it be better for him if he said the truth right away? I read somewhere that honest culprits were rarely put on the death row. Or maybe I read that wrong. I should ask Valentine about that.

"She wanted us to go public. She wanted me to dump her mother so we could go on dates and not hide anymore. She wanted a real relationship, _'like in the movies'_ she said. And I told her that we should wait, and actually stop any sexual activities until she came of age."

"And what was her reaction when you told her to wait?"

"She threw a fit, saying that it wasn't fair for her to see me with her mother, when I should be with her. And two weeks later, she was gone," Michael lies, and I try to see the reality through his lie. But I can't.

No matter how mature someone can be at a young age, who would try to seduce a grown man when they are barely eleven? Especially if that said man is currently their mother's companion? This doesn't make any sense. And why would I have run away if he just told me to wait? That doesn't make any sense either. I mean, if I was like the person he describes me to be, the logical solution would have been to get rid of my mother, not to flee from him. The reality that Michael created for the jury is not making any sense.

And it seems that the president of the jury feels the same, since he is frowning so much his brows form one. And he's furiously writing on his notepad with a scowl on his face.

Starkweather swiftly glances in my direction, but his eyes don't land on me but on Jace before he asks: "It is said in the report that you only reported Clarissa missing when school started, meaning a few weeks after she ran. Why did you wait so long?"

Well, to be honest, I am curious as well for this one. I didn't know that they didn't declare that I was missing right away. But … It couldn't have taken the police almost a year to find me, right? I mean, I'm not very good at hiding and stuff, so how come it took so long for them to find me?

"Jocelyn didn't want to declare her as missing. It was when the school started asking me questions that she said that we should go to the police. She made her deposition to the Officer Graymark, alone, since I am not Clarissa's father, and we had been waiting for him to bring her back to us ever since," Michael simply says, and I feel that this is the only truthful thing he ever said. I don't doubt for a moment that my Mom did her best to delay the time she would have to report me as missing.

"Why would a loving mother refuse to do anything possible to find her child as soon as possible? Especially when that child is her only daughter?" Starkweather questions with a fake concern that I've seen a zillion times on movies. And because Jace and I rehearsed what question he would ask me, and how he would ask them; I know that this particular question was rehearsed as well by Michael and his lawyer.

"Jocelyn is many things, but I wouldn't qualify her as a loving mother. I suspect that she had her doubts concerning my feelings with Clarissa and the depth of our relationship. She encouraged Clarissa a lot to find a university abroad, and therefore away from me, and she found her a job as soon as Clarissa could legally work, rather far away from home and making our time alone even rarer. Jocelyn was not even concerned when she did not find Clarissa in her bed in the morning, and I don't think she would have ever pressed charges if school hadn't been so persistent on knowing where her daughter was."

I can feel Jace's gaze fall on me, but I don't look back at him. I know what he is thinking, but I don't want to see it in his eyes. Throughout the months that we spent together, I learned to trust Jace more than I thought I would ever do, and I told him a bit more about myself as a person. I mean, whenever we would talk about Michael and his vile acts, Jace would always listen; but there were some times when he would ask about my life before running away. How I was, who I was; and soon enough, he got to know about my resentment against my mother for her neglecting her maternal duties and about how hurt I was that she stopped loving me.

I mean, yes, she found me a job rather far away from home. Yes, she encouraged me to find a college in another State, or even another country. But I didn't see any of those gestures as ones of a caring and loving Mom. At the time, it was just so she could have me out of the way, and all I could see was that she stopped being my Mom after that awful night.

I am suddenly brought back to the reality if the moment by Jace standing up next to me and walking to the stand and to Michael. I didn't even know that Starkweather was done. I swiftly glance at Valentine with panic, not sure if I want Jace to ask Michael questions. I mean, Jace knows many things about my past, and … I know he promised that he would keep what is not in the deposition to himself, but … Lawyers can be sneaky. I don't know, I am very anxious all of the sudden.

Valentine gently presses my hand with reassurance, making me realise that I did not let go of his hand all along.

"I will be very brief, Mister Roberts," Jace declares and making the chubby jury tilt his head to the side. Then, he swiftly glanced at me, and I blush with embarrassment, looking down as Jace continues: "Do you know, Mister Roberts that the legal age of consent is not before seventeen in this State?"

"I never claimed that what we did was right."

Jace looks at Michael; his jaw locked in a funny way that I've never seen before. For a second, he is all tense, before walking away from Michael and asking as he gets closer to the jury box: "There is something that I can't understand in your version, Mister Roberts. If you and Miss Fairchild really did engage in a 'romantic relationship', why didn't you break up with her mother?"

Michael seems surprised for a second by the question, but then quickly get back on his feet and states: "So I could still have Clarissa by my side. If I had broken my relationship with Jocelyn, I was not sure if I would have still be able to stay in touch with Clarissa."

I think I'm going to be sick. Michael really makes it sound like we had this loving, romantic relationship. This is awful. I know those are all lies, but those are vicious lies to hear, and I can't bear to hear them. They are twisting my stomach in unnatural ways, and once again, Valentine's presence next to me reassures me, and keeps me calm.

"So you would say that you had romantic feelings for Miss Fairchild," Jace asks, making me feel uneasy to hear those words from him. Maybe it was a bad idea from my part to break up with Jace during the trial, but it's not like I had a choice, anyway.

"Just like you, I am sure, Master Wayland," Michael retorts, and though I am not looking directly at him, I can hear in his voice that he is smirking. Valentine gently soothes me by pressing my hand, and when I look at Jace, I see him smirking as well. I guess he was expecting this comeback. Well, I wasn't. How can Jace appear so calm about this?

"Do you consider yourself a violent man, Mister Roberts?"

"No. I am one peaceful man. I do admit that I am haunted at times by the horrors I've seen at war, but that doesn't make me a violent man," Michael asserts, and I can't help the disbelieving scoff coming out of my mouth. Valentine turns his head to me, curious; but I keep my eyes on Jace and the jury. I didn't tell anything on my deposition about how violent Michael could get, and so Valentine doesn't know about that. But now, hearing him saying that he is that kind of angel bruised by war is just … _unbelievable_.

Jace comes back to our table, not looking at me, and takes a paper from the table before walking back to Michael and saying: "This is the deposition that Miss Fairchild did to the Officer Garroway a few days ago. Could you read the highlighted part outlaid?"

Michael takes the paper in his hands, while Jace turns his back on him and walks once again to the jury, though it is clear in his posture that is paying attention to everything Michael is reading. He is reading about the moment when I mention his first assault on me, and since I know I won't see his eyes looking at me, I look at him closely.

He has not changed much since the last time I saw him. He still has this terrifying aura around him, making me think of him as a demon from _Supernatural_. But, as I try to find some difference between here and then on his face, he reads the date I gave; and I can see that he has some trouble swallowing. I vividly turn my head to Valentine, hoping that this little something is telltale of Michael knowing that he is losing the case? But Valentine doesn't do anything to reassure me, actually frowning as if he's trying to see where Jace is going with this.

But I know where he is going with this. I know what that date means, now. I know how that night wasn't terrible only for me. Because I have seen a report that I wasn't supposed to see on what else happened that night, thanks to Officer Graymark. And it is actually this report that made me press charges in the end.

Clearly, Jace also knows of the report as he asks with the same tone Starkweather used when he asked about my relationship with Jace: "Did anything else happened on that precise date?"

"If you are referring to Jocelyn's hospitalisation, I had nothing to do with that! She fell off the stairs, as cliché as it sounds," Michael says with precipitation, and I turn my head to his lawyer because I know that the way Michael answered wasn't how he was supposed to do. He sounded defensive, even though he tried to have a light tone about it.

Apparently Starkweather is not even bothering scowling at his client, his eyes all focused on Jace and looking at him strangely. And I have that weird feeling that suddenly, Jace is the one on trial, with Hodge Starkweather as his only Judge and Jury.

"I have no more questions," Jace says with a smirk indicating that he had what he wanted to take Michael to that predicament. To make him lose his cool and calculated demeanour and reveal his nervousness.

The Judge nods and knocks his hammer down, declaring with a tired voice: "The audience is adjourned until tomorrow when we will hear the final witness on the list."

He knocks once again, and Valentine rises next to me, and I do the same. I hear Lily saying something to Valentine, but as we turn to leave, I see my mother. I don't actually see her, I just feel her presence, and see her hands, but I don't dare look up at her. I should, tomorrow is her time to testify, but … I just don't dare. I am scared of what I could see in her eyes. I am so scared of how she could look at me.

And so I walk out of the courtroom with Valentine and Lily by my side, wishing that tomorrow will never come.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So,hope you liked this chapter. I did. Somehow. Haha.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Michael's testimony and Clary's reaction to it?**

 **` 2. And see, Valentine and Clary finally start to bond,** **slowly over a very awful topic, but still ...**

 **` 3. What about the lawyers here? What did you think of Jace and Hodge?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	29. 1 - Under The Stars

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ OMG! I can't believe that we are at 200 followers! This is just ... I don't know, unbelievable! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! And we're over 440 reviews. I really don't know how I could explain to me how much it means to me. I love having your feedbacks, and I love knowing that you like the story. I do write it for you, and I hope that it makes you happy that you have an update. THANK YOU for being here with me.**

 **~ Anyway, hope you will like this chapter a lot. I loved writing it. next chapter might not be so ... on the same emotional level. Intense, but different.**

 **~ And as for the updates I made so far, here they are. Go and check them out if you haven't. Or if you want. You do you. Haha.**

 **— Road Tripping' x1 (chap 29)**

 **— Loving Clary (final chapter(?) read the note there to know more about it)**

 **— Behind The Curtains x1 (ENews 2)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 29** **: Under The Stars (4,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Alone I Break — KoRn**

 **Azalea — Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington**

 **Back To Black — Amy Whinehouse**

 **Bad Day — Daniel Powter**

 **Because I'm Stupid — Kim Hyun Joong**

 **Teach Me To Love — Lisa Middlehauve, Mono Inc.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

" _You broke up with Jace_?" Kaelie cries, and I grimace at the tone she just used. It sounds like I just told her that I decided to become a serial killer, or something.

I am currently in the bed of the hotel room that Valentine rented, on my way to sleep, when Kaelie called to have news of the trial. I did have a long telephonic conversation with her four days ago, where I explained to her why I was suing Michael and Kaelie has been nice enough to not judge me in any way. She actually said that she thought I was a better human being than her when I told her about my conflicted feelings concerning Capital Punishment.

But anyway, Kaelie was literally outraged when I told her that Michael had pleaded this Lolita nonsense, and she said that if Jace was a good lawyer, he could actually turn this theory against Michael. She read the book, and apparently, Lolita doesn't appreciate the whole affair as much as it is lead to believe. And she said that it was creepy to use such a disturbing book as a defence when one was accused of what Michael is accused of.

I know that if she could, she would be here with me; but she said that she didn't find anyone to replace her last minute. She said that she might close the bar for the final day of the judgement, but I told her that she didn't have to. I know that she would be here if she could, and that's what matters.

So after talking about the trial and all that unpleasant stuff, Kaelie asked how I was doing with the whole Valentine thing, and how were things with Jace, and that's when I told her that Jace and I were no longer ... you know.

I bite the inside of my cheek, before letting her know: "Starkweather used our relationship as a proof that his Lolita theory is right."

"And so you broke up with Jace?"

"I … I don't know, Kaelie. I shouldn't be with Jace to begin with, and now, it comes biting me in the butt and threatening my case," I explain, but Kaelie doesn't seem to see things my way:

"If it weren't for your relationship with Jace, he wouldn't even be your lawyer to begin with. You'd have some other lawyer who would be far more cruel and make you talk about all those things you'd rather keep for yourself. Second … Clary, the guy is crazy about you."

I know that. Well, I don't know that, but I know that he loves me. At least, he said he did. But … I can't risk going through all that pain for nothing. And my relationship is not only hurting my case, it's also hurting the relationship Jace and Valentine had as coworkers.

"Don't you love Jace?" Kaelie asks, and I frown, once again startled by the question. Do I love Jace? Do I love Jace the same way he loves me? I don't know. Love is just too messed up. I mean, it is already messed up enough when it just comes as friendship, but when I have to think about it in a romantic point-of-view, it is just … confusing.

"I don't know, Kaelie."

"Well … You should try to figure it out. I know life hasn't been easy on you, but Jace is clearly in love with you; and it wouldn't be fair for you to string him along if you don't return his feelings," She tells me, making me bite my lip. So I was right to break up with Jace?

"Do you think that I love Jace?"

She hesitates, before letting me know: "I think you do. Because of the way you act when he's around, and the way you talk about him after you guys go on a date. But … This is _my_ impression of you two, Clary. You shouldn't decide to get back together with a guy because of what I think of the two of you. You should listen to your heart, and your heart only. I know that your brain tells you one thing, but … you live your life better when you listen to your heart."

"But … I don't know what my heart is saying, Kaelie. All I can see is that everything is messy and confusing, and that it wouldn't be if I weren't with Jace," I let her know with a small voice, and she doesn't answer. I mean, what is there to answer to that, anyway?

For half a minute, we both stay silent, before she sighs a little and tells me: "I think you'll know at some point. Maybe right now is not the right time for you, giving everything you are going through at the moment. But … I think you will know at some point. I just hope it won't be too late in any case."

"So you're not mad at me because I broke up with Jace?"

"No. I personally think it's stupid because, well, even a blind man could tell that he loves you. But I understand why you did it. And I'll always be by your side, no matter what," She assures me, and this makes me fondly smile. Actually, this is the first time I am smiling since that whole mess started.

"I should go to sleep. Valentine said that the hearing would start in the morning tomorrow," I say, repressing a yawn, and Kaelie wishes me goodnight as well as good luck for the trial of tomorrow.

After hanging up, I turn on my side, switching off the light and though I can hear Lily and Valentine talking on the other side of the door, I fall asleep due to exhaustion. Who would have known that trials would be so tiring? I mean, Jace never seems that tired when we would meet after his work and he can have several hearings a day.

Still, no matter how tired and eager to sleep I am, I wake up in the middle of the night with a start because of a nightmare. For a second, I am at a loss of knowing where I am, and when I switch on the light, my heart beating faster than it ever did, I recognise the hotel room Valentine rented.

Slowly, I calm my heart rate, doing my best to repress my nightmare. I can't believe that this whole pressing charges is even more terrible than I thought it would be. I mean, I have to see his godawful face and hear his vicious lies during the day, and relive all the wrongs he did to me at night. I just wish this would all be over.

With my heart clenching a little, I lay back on my bed, not switching off the light, and wishing that Jace were here by my side. Jace is actually the one who brought light into my night terrors. When I would wake up screaming, or terrified, he would just switch on the light and wait for me to go back to sleep before switching it back off. And he would sooth me down by humming Road Trippin'.

I guess I got used to that little routine he gave us about my nightmares. Or maybe I want Jace to be by my side because Kaelie is right about me, after all.

If I am being honest to myself, I do miss Jace. I actually miss him terribly. I know it's stupid of me to say that because I see him every day, but it is not the same. I see the attorney Wayland. I don't see Jace. I don't see the Jace who smiles when he sees me, the Jace who calls me babe in my ear as he puts his hand on my smaller back, the Jace who manages to make me blush just by looking at me a certain way. I don't see the Jace who … makes me feel … I don't know. I don't see that Jace.

Does it mean I love Jace? Does it mean Kaelie is right and I was stupid to actually break up with Jace? Or does that mean that I was comfortable with Jace, and I miss that comfort? I don't know.

I take my phone, and check the time, repressing an annoyed sigh when I see that it is past midnight. I barely slept for an hour or so. With a swift glance, I check on my door, to see if I see light coming from the other side, but it all seem dark and quiet. Lily and Valentine are probably in Morpheus's arms.

I look back at my phone, contemplating the idea of calling or texting Jace, but honestly, this feels ridiculous. I mean, I can't tell him that we should break up, and the very same night text him as if nothing. This behaviour is clearly the behaviour of a stupid person. Or a crazy one.

I know deep down, that I don't want to break up with him. I know that I like being with Jace, but … what other choice do I have? Our relationship shouldn't even exist to begin with. I mean, he is eleven years older than me, _and_ a lawyer, _and_ from a nice family and background. We have nothing in common. I just messed up big time, thinking that I could be a grownup for a while. And I didn't even think of the consequences. I heard Lily and Valentine talk about it when I was under the shower. Jace could have been prosecuted if we actually went further than second base. And I never thought of that.

Still, I want Jace to know that I really appreciate what he is doing for me. I know he doesn't have to do it, I know that the case isn't in his jurisdiction area, like Valentine explained to me. And I know that both Valentine and he dropped work for while because of me. Valentine actually works on some cases on his laptop, since apparently he asked for someone to send them through email. And so it means that the same goes for Jace. And I actually heard Valentine explain to Lily a few days ago that Jace refused to be paid on my case, saying that he was taking it pro-bono.

I have to admit, I had to google that, because I never understood that term. Now, I know that Jace took my case free of charges. Meaning that he doesn't want to be paid, and that any charges that could come out of my trial would be on his account. And if I had a trial where I would have asked for money, it would be more than likely for him to let me have all the money I was asking for.

So out of nowhere, and despite the fact that I know that it's past midnight and that Jace is probably sleeping, I text him:

 **Thank you for all the efforts you put over my case. I know that you don't have to, and I really appreciate what you are doing for me. C**

I hope that this text isn't going to appear as too cold. Are people even supposed to text when they are in the middle of a breakup? I should have asked Kaelie about the rules of breakups. But I don't have time to think of what I just did that there's an instant response.

 **Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have an early hearing tomorrow morning. J**

 **So do you. You should be sleeping as well. You were supposed to read that in the morning. C**

This is so embarrassing! I didn't expect Jace to answer right away! I just thought he would see it in the morning. Or maybe see it later on, when he would check his phone. Not now in the middle of the night. Now, it sounds like I think of Jace in the middle of the night. Well, I do; but he doesn't need to know that.

 **Did you have a nightmare? J**

 _Geez_! Am I that easy to read? Or is it the proof that Jace knows me all so well? I glance at the nightstand light, with a little smile before scowling at myself. I told Jace that we should break up, he doesn't need to be bothered by my nightly problems.

 **It's okay. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to say thank you. C**

Though … I want him to kind of worry. But just about me. I want him to take him in his arms and hum me _Road Trippin_ ' back to sleep. Is it selfish of me to want that? Am I being crazy to want to be in the arms of the guy I just broke up with?

I look back at the screen of my phone, but Jace doesn't text me back anything. He probably went to sleep. Or maybe he got tired of me and my nightmares. I mean, I still manage to bother him when we don't even sleep together anymore (we're not even together anymore!).

I turn in my bed, pulling the sheet over my head as I keep my phone in my hand. Sleep escaped me, for some unknown reason, and so I decided to look for some cakes on my phone. I think I miss baking more than I miss Jace. Baking used to bring me inner peace, and to ease my mind that I would eat at some point, even if I didn't eat what I had made. I don't know, baking makes me feel good. And, even though Valentine rented a hotel room where we can cook in, we always eat out. I mean, I know I don't have to worry going to bed hungry, because Lily always makes sure to order a lot of food for me, but I still miss baking. Or at least cooking.

Suddenly, as I am looking at the picture of a five story cake being turned into the Disney castle, a message appears on my screen, leaving me frozen for a few seconds.

 **I'm at your hotel. In the parking lot. J**

I can't believe what I'm reading. Did Jace drive all the way here just because I had a nightmare? In less than the blink of an eye, I jump in my trousers, not caring that I am still wearing an old shirt as PJ's without any bra, and I creep out of my hotel room, suddenly feeling like a rebellious teenager breaking the rules. Once I am out in the corridor, I rush outside the parking lot where I find Jace in his Jeep.

When I think that my heart was hammering with joy a few seconds ago at the idea of seeing him, now I am just frown on my feet, in front of his passenger door. I feel so guilty that he came all the way here, knowing that he needs to sleep and that I told him earlier today that we should end our relationship. I really feel bad.

"You shouldn't have come. I told you that it was okay," I tell him without moving, since the passenger window is rolled down; and Jace simply shakes his head as if nothing and leans to open the door as he replies:

"Hop on. I'll take your mind off of things for a few hours."

I hesitate a little, my fingers twitching nervously. I mean, despite not being fair to Jace, I left my phone in my room. And Valentine is going to freak out if he doesn't find me when he wakes up. And honestly, now I care about the fact that I am wearing an old shirt with holed jeans and old sneakers. I mean, even if we broke up, this is still Jace, and I like to be dressed nice when I'm with him. I know it's ridiculous since he already saw me in my PJ's, but still.

Jace apparently cocks his head to the side a little, before letting me know: "I'll get you back here for sunrise. And if we don't make it by then, I'll let you call Valentine from my phone."

Well, it's official, Jace is a mind reader! How did he know that I was concerned about Valentine freaking out? Or is it the way normal parents behave, and Jace was only projecting the way his own parents would have reacted if the situation had been reverted?

I nod and hop on, feeling Jace's gaze linger on the shirt I am wearing. It is actually one of his shirt that he left at my place, and that I quickly stole as my PJ. I remember how I just flashed on the shirt, probably because this would be the only geeky thing that Jace has (a Star Wars shirt); and how Jace always teased me because I would always sleep in this shirt. Now, I wonder if he minds that I am wearing it as in now. He probably wants it back. I mean, that's how it happens in movies. They make boxes of all the things of their ex so the ex can have them back. Maybe I should do one of those boxes and put in it the shirt that I am wearing, cleaned and ironed.

During the whole ride, neither Jace or I say a word, me simply looking through the window as I feel something that I never felt with Jace before. There is a deafening silent in the car, and it makes me feel awkward, which never happened before between us. I mean, we already had our moments of silence, and even sometimes our silent rides (that he planned on purpose so I would sleep), but I never felt awkward during those moments.

And so, forty-five minutes later, Jace pulls by a meadow of a sort, I get out of the car with relief, looking around to locate myself somehow. And I can't help but grin a little as I see where Jace pulled us off. It is really a meadow, with tress forming the edge of a forest further down, and nothing else. Literally nothing but the deserted road. Would the situation have been different, I would have definitely teased him about it, because this is the perfect place for him to kill me like any good serial killer. I mean the set is even more than perfect: we are alone, in the middle of nowhere.

"I used to stop here during my first night drives, when I was afraid to fall asleep behind the wheel," Jace explains as he gets out of the car himself before walking to his trunk as he continues: "I love looking at the stars. Well, I used to when I was taking the time to look at them. And when we picnicked under the stars and you mentioned in Disneyland how much you loved stars, I promised myself to bring you here one day."

I know I should say something, but all I can do is look up and be mesmerised my the infinity of stars I see. There are so many. I think we can actually see them even better than we did in Disneyland. It's barely aware of my movements that I hop on the hood of the car where Jace just put a blanket, my head still up, hypnotised by the numerous stars. The hood is warm beneath us, and I know it's impossible, but I feel like the stars are warming me as well.

"Clary?" Jace's voice echoes next to me, and I hmm in answer, still lost among the stars. I feel his hand slightly brushing mine as he says: "I'd like you to promise me something?"

Something in his tone finally tears my gaze away from the dark sky in its gown of lights and look at Jace with concern, waiting for him to go on: "Whatever happens tomorrow … Please, don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" I muse with shock. I mean, Jace sure made me feel a lot of things, but hatred is certainly not one of them!

Jace looks deep into my eyes with his tawny ones, and explains: "I know how you feel about your mother, Clary. I know how conflicted and confused you feel about her. And … tomorrow I will make her say things that you probably don't want to hear. Not in a Court, not in front of strangers, and not now. But I need her to say those things to win this case by the end of her testimony. If Starkweather is as smart as his reputation says, he will ask for the jury's deliberation himself."

You know what is crazy? The fact that Jace brought back the trial in the conversation, talking about the person I don't want to talk about because of how it makes me feel; and that the only thing I can focus on is the fact that Jace think that I could hate him.

"I don't hate you, Jace," I tell him, still stunned by his assumption that I could indeed hate him; and his jaw locks as he's refraining himself to say something back at this.

I'm not stupid, I know what he just wanted to say. It is clear on his face. I might be a little stupid, but I'm not _that_ stupid. _You don't hate me, but you don't love me, either_. To be honest, I don't even know if this is true. Maybe I do love Jace, but … I don't think so. Mostly for the reasons I give him:

"I don't know love like you do, Jace. I barely know how it feels to receive it from someone, and even less how to give it to someone. Especially someone I care about like yourself."

Jace chuckles darkly and brings his hand to my face to replace a wild lock of my hair that escaped from my hairband as he says: "It's funny how you think you don't know love when everyone around you loves you. Kaelie loves you. Your old neighbour loves you. Valentine and Lily love you. My family loves you. Even your mother loves you, in her own way.

And _I_ … I love you. I love you very much." His eyes are intensely looking straight into mine, and I can't help but blush. He already told me that he loved me, but I guess it is always nice to hear the words. "And even more when you blush like that," He adds without an drop of irony in his voice.

For a few minutes, we both stay silent, but this time, the silent is not awkward, even if I should have told him something. I mean, this is his second love declaration, and I keep on saying nothing. His hand is still on my face, his thumb mindlessly caressing my face, and so I close my eyes to think a little. But then, Jace asks in a whisper:

"Do you really want to break us? Deep down, Clary. If you only listen to your heart, and not your brain; do you want for us to stop?"

What is it with people and asking questions about the heart? I don't know what my heart wants. My heart is just too messy, right now. What does my heart want? Does it want Jace? Does it want to love Jace? Does it love Jace?

I think about it, though to be honest, I don't really have to. I know that _I_ don't want to stay away from Jace. I don't need my heart to tell me so. I just know. Even if I should stay away from Jace, because of laws and such, I just don't want to.

And so I swiftly open back my eyes and get off the hood, leaving this intimate touch we were having. Then, I stand high on my two feet, right in front of Jace; and I see him looking at me with hurt. But before he could start analysing my gesture in the wrong way, I present him my right hand and say:

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray, seventeen year old baker with a complete damaged life behind her. My family is completely messed up, my social life is really strange, and my love life is a mess. See, I used to date this serial killer for the past few months, and he made those months the best times of my life. I just love being around him. It's not just because he is devilishly handsome, or that he has a smile to die for, or that he is illegally sweet with me. It's mostly because of how he makes me feel. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel normal. He makes me feel like I'm a real person again. And to be honest, I am scared that he is starting to get weary of my attitude with him."

When I'm finished, I am a little out of breath, but I feel free. I feel like I've told Jace everything that I feel, and that I am sure of. He blinks twice, before smiling widely and taking my offered hand, shaking it as he presents himself:

"Hi, I am Jace Wayland, twenty-eight year old ADA with a completely average life and family. But I am still in the deepest shit. See, I fell in love with this girl who's only seventeen, _and_ my boss's daughter, _and_ my current client. But I can't find it in me to regret falling for her, and even less to break it off with her. Because I can honestly say that I've never fallen that hard for someone before."

With a little push on his tush, he slides on the hood of the car so our bodies can touch, and he rests his forehead on mine, a small smile lingering on his lips. "Plus, she makes killer _banamuffins_ ," He adds with a light tone, making me giggle a little. Banamuffins will be the end of Jace.

I look at him, suddenly feeling grateful that we had this little night out to set things clear. Kaelie was right, it was stupid of me to break up with Jace. And Mrs Herondale was right as well, fate does like me. And so I tell Jace:

"I am more than grateful to fate for putting me in your path. I am glad to have met you, Jace Wayland." And with those words, I close my eyes, and let his lips gently press against mine.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, I hope you liked this chapter. I did. Really cute. Really nice. Haha. I'd like to point out how important it is, because this is a very important stage in Clace. Clary made a move, conscious and thought of, while knowing Jace's feelings for her. So this is a big step for them. Keep that in mind.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the girl conversation between Clary and Kaelie?**

 **` 2. And how do you feel about that cute Clace moment? Do you think Clary is in love with Jace?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen with Jocelyn's testimony?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	30. 1 - The Last Witness

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Yay, an update. Haha, you thought I had forgotten about you, did you? Sorry, it's just that life came in the way. Don't hate me, I'm just very busy lately, and I don't have much time to put into updating and all.**

 **~ Anyway, back on the update. I hope that you will really like it, because I can't wait to know your reaction about this one. I am really excited about it, and will just let you go on with the update**

 **~ And as for the updates I made so far, here they are. Go and check them out if you haven't. Or if you want. You do you. Haha.**

 **— Road Tripping' x1 (chap 30)**

 **— Destined x3:** Clary and Jace meet in a club in Roma. Their connection is spontaneous, but is it going to last? Are they actually meant to even see each other again? {OOC-AH-AU} - CLACE - Romance **(prologue + chap 1 -2)**

 **— The Consequences Of One-Nightstand x1** Twenty-seven years old Jace is a firm believer of relationships, marriages and families. But that doesn't mean that in the mean time, he can't have fun. But one day, this fun doesn't have the same consequences of the ones he is used to. Is he ready to assume what comes with this one night stand, or will it be too much for him? {OOC/AH/AU} Romance/Humour/Family **(chap 1)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 30** **: The Last Witness (5,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Frozen - Madonna**

 **Et Un Jour Une Femme - Florent Pagny**

 **Something Happen To My Heart - Kim Hyun Joong**

 **Formidable - Stromae**

 **I Hate This Part - Pussycat Dolls**

 **Hurt - Christina Aguilera**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

This is it. The moment I dreaded the most ever since I decided that I would represent Clary for her trial. The testimony of her mother. To be honest, I always had a sort of resentment towards her mother, every time Clary mindlessly talked about her. I know how conflicted she is about her mother and that a part of her still loves her mother; but I am not as good-hearted as Clary.

Of course, now that I know more about _Jocelyn Fairchild,_ I have a little less anger built up against her, and just some good old pity. Like I said, I am not Clary. It's like with Valentine. They were the adults, and they did a poor job at it. I know Clary will eventually forgive them, but that's because she is too sweet a person. Or maybe being a lawyer made me too judgmental, and not forgiving enough.

I have to say, Clary's mother is nothing like what I was expecting of her. Clary never directly talked about her mother, but from the fews things I got, I always pictured her mother to be one of those women scared of being alone, and willing to sacrifice their child in order to do so. I mean, I do this for a living, I studied so many cases like that. A child being abused by a step-parent, and the legitimate one doing nothing for fear of loneliness.

But of course, Clary's mother doesn't fit in that category. It would have been too easy for me to hate her otherwise.

The day I told Valentine that I would take Clary's case, he gave me a file with the name of Clary's mother on it. He explained to me that he had hired a PI to track down Clary's parents, and that the PI came back with this file concerning Jocelyn Fairchild. File that has been crumbling all my theory about her being an awful mother. Don't get me wrong, she is a bad mother, and far from being a good mother; but she is not as awful as I pictured her to be. And the prep I did with her, only confirmed what her file hinted at.

 _As I'm about to ring at the door, I suddenly realise that this is the house where Clary grew up. I know that she was born and raised in the same household, which means that **this** house saw Clary's life play. From her first steps, to the point she decided that she would be better off somewhere else. And I would be lying if I said that this realisation doesn't affect me in some way. _

_Clary's mother comes to open the door to me, and once again, I am struck with how much Clary and her look alike. It's like I am looking at a carbon-copy of what Clary would look like in thirty years. Already at the hospital, I was surprised by that fact; but I had other things to worry about at the time than Clary's resemblance to her mother. And still, now that I really look at Jocelyn Fairchild, I really wish that Clary will never look like her as she grows older._

 _Jocelyn looks … absolutely_ devastated _. She is small, like Clary; but it seems that she is even smaller, holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her eyes are the same shade of green as Clary's, but they're haunted, red and circled with dark bags. Her hair is long and curly like Clary's, but it is tern and lacking vitality. And though her complexion is as pale as Clary's, she has no appeal to her. She looks sick, almost dying with her skin sticking to her bones._

 _As I follow her into her home, I look for signs of bruises on her. But I don't see any. But then again, according to Clary, Michael Roberts is very clever as to where to hit a person to hurt but not be seen. Clary talked about it only once, but I am not ready to ever forget about it. I'm sure she didn't mean to tell me, she just let it slip out once, when we were watching a movie._

 _"I saw you at the hospital," Jocelyn Fairchild says as she sits on her sofa, and I sit on the other hand of the furniture, admitting with a professional voice:_

 _"I was."_

 _I can't let my feelings for this woman show. Even if I know more about her, and now understand several holes in her life, or Clary's, I just can't bring myself to feel for this person anything remotely nice. She is the parent. And no matter how much I try, I can't imagine my own mother acting the same way Jocelyn Fairchild acted.  
_

 _I take a deep breath, ready to start my questions so I can get her ready for the trial. I already know that this is the part that I fear the most. Having my feelings get the better of me during the trial while I interrogate Clary's mother. I know I'll be able to remain calm with Michael because I have been preparing for this ever since Clary told me how he forced himself onto her. But I never thought I would have to interrogate Clary's mother as my key witness. I always pictured her alongside Michael on the stand.  
_

 _"How is Rissa?" She asks me, before I can even start interrogating her, and strangely, there is a sort of longing in her voice. Still, that doesn't stop me from coldly replying:_

 _"It is not my place to tell you."_

 _Still, it makes me think a little. How did Clary come up with her name? Clary Fray? When I learned that her true name was Clarissa Fairchild, I figured that Clary was her short name. But now, it seems that Jocelyn used to call her daughter Rissa. So where does Clary Fray come from?_

 _Her mother studies me, making her resemblance to her daughter more prominent. I wouldn't say that they have the same way to look at people. I would say that Clary actually took her way to hold people's gazes and look into their soul from Valentine. But Clary and her mother have the same way to keep their emotions to themselves. You can tell that they are feeling a myriad of emotions, but you can't pinpoint any single one of them._

 _With a small dry smile, she tells me: "I know that you don't like me. You don't have to pretend otherwise. I know what you think. You think that everything that what happened to Rissa is my fault. That I should have been a better mother, that I am the one to blame."_

 _I don't say anything, because there is nothing to say. I don't like her, and I don't have to like her to do my job well. I don't even have to like her for Clary's sake. With the same disabused smile, she shakes a little her head, and continues: "I don't care. You can judge me, or dislike me all you want; you will never hate me as much as I hate myself. I am the one who brought this monster into our house."_

 _I have to admit that I wasn't really expecting this. I don't know what I was expecting. I was expecting her to try and reject the fault on Michael, but having her take full responsibility is … unsettling. So I look at her, trying to keep my thoughts all together. But suddenly, I have this struck of conscience as I am about to start my interrogation, and I ask myself what would Clary do if she were in my position. If the unlikely possibility of us having reversed roles in this existed, what would her kind heart make her do?_

 _She wouldn't go all lawyer on Jocelyn Fairchild, she would try a more human approach. She would try to make the woman's heart speak. And so I ask Jocelyn Fairchild: "Do you love your daughter, Mrs Fairchild?"  
_

 _She looks at me, her eyes wide with hurt and pain, and I can see that she was not expecting me to ask her this question. She was expecting me do be professional, and not care about the trivial things that are feelings from one human to another. And I can actually tell that she is also hurt that I asked that particular question. But that, I could not care less. Like I said, I have no sympathetic feelings for this woman.  
_

 _Still, as the answer is obvious in her eyes, I let her know: "You are aware that there is a fair chance of you being prosecuted when this trial will be over. At least for duty to rescue."_

 _"I know," She simply states, apparently not caring about this the least in the world; and so, against my better judgement, I let the Clary in me take over and tell her:_

 _"I could negotiate for the charges to be dropped. Or at least taken to the minimal penalty possible."_

 _She shakes her with disillusion, as she says with insistence: "I don't care about being put behind bars. Do you think that I fear prison after having lived with Michael? All I want, is for Rissa to be as far away from him as possible. I want her to be safe, and that's why you were hired. Not to help me, but to help **her**."_

 _Clary is going to hate me. It's obvious that her mother is in pain, and I'm about to use that pain to my advantage. I've seen her file, and I am pretty sure that the Officer Graymark convinced Clary into pressing charges by showing a similar file to her. This is how sweet Clary can be. She would rather face her worst fear than to see someone suffer because of something she did._

 _But … **I** have no feelings for this woman, and my only priority is to make sure that the man who inflicted Clary with her nightmares can never breath fresh air again. If he could even die, that would be great.  
_

 _"I can win the case quicker with your help. With your honest reaction to any question I could ask you during the trial."_

 _She blinks a little, trying to understand my innuendo, before stating what I said in half-words: "You don't want to do a prep."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Valentine is going to kill me. He hates going blindly at a hearing, because you can never anticipate a witness reaction if you don't prepare them, and yourself properly. And this isn't a case like any other, this is the case of his daughter. And this is why, I have to make sure I win it, no matter how. Even if I have to not play by the rules._

 _"You have to understand that I won't go easy on you, Mrs Fairchild. Like you said, I am here to help Clarissa, not you. I will be crude, I will be harsh and I will make talk about things you probably don't want to admit. Are you sure you can make it without a preparation?" I ask, because I can't risk a single variable to that. I have to make sure that I will get Clary rid of this monster. I promised her._

 _Jocelyn looks at me, and I know that if she agrees to this, I will win the case. I have seen the list of the jury. Most of them are parents material, meaning that they are lenient to Clary's case without even having to go to the trial. And even if they get dazzled by whatever Hodge will go with as a defence, I have the best tactic in front of me. What is better than a weeping mother asking for her daughter's forgiveness in front of an audience? This is me playing with human emotions, but I promised Clary that I'd win the case, and I can't break that promise.  
_

As I startled back to the reality of the present moment, Jocelyn Fairchild finishes her oath to the truth, and I swiftly glance in Valentine's direction. Honestly, no matter how much I hate how he handled his paternity, I have to say that I am glad that he is here for Clary. Because he helps her in a way I can't. After all, I am her lawyer, and I can't comfort her like I wish I could. But I still noticed yesterday how Clary used him for support, and how he was a hundred percent there for her.

I don't look in Clary's direction, but I can still feel her gaze on me. I know that's mostly because she doesn't dare looking at her mother. Just like she didn't want to look at Michael yesterday. With a little inspiration through the nose, I inwardly wish that Clary will remember her promise of yesterday night. That she won't hate me for being a lawyer and not taking in consideration the feelings that she would have taken in consideration.

"Mrs Fairchild, according to Mr Roberts, you only reported your daughter missing weeks after her disappearance. Why?" I ask with confidence as I place my hands behind my back. I can feel Valentine shooting daggers at me, because we both know that me placing my hands like that is a telltale sign that I'm just going with my guts.

"Because I didn't want her to come back home. I saw her leaving early in the morning, and I just hoped that she would find herself a better life that the one I imposed on her. I was hoping that she would maybe go find her biological father."

"Why did you not try to stop her, if you saw her running away? Isn't it what a mother is supposed to do?" I accuse her, and she doesn't look in my direction, her eyes glued on Clary as she explains with a very soft voice:

"What a mother is supposed to do is to make sure her child is safe. I couldn't protect her, so I gave her the motivation to leave."

"What do you mean?"

She closes her eyes briefly, breathing in deeply through her nose, before admitting, her voice now quivering: "I made sure that she would resent me enough to leave and not look back."

I am tempted to turn and look at Clary, but I don't. This is probably why lawyers usually avoid working on cases that are personal to them. Because I am painfully learning that it is hard to be caring over someone, and a cold-hearted bastard to another person in the mean time. I have to admit that this side of me, me performing in a Tribunal is a part of me that I never thought I'd show Clary. I don't know, but this isn't something I was particularly eager to show her.

"Did you know what was happening between Mr Roberts and your daughter, Mrs Fairchild?"

"I did," She admits, without even flinching, her eyes still on Clary; and I keep my face completely impartial though I am burning inside. I don't care how mistreated she was, she was the adult, she was supposed to protect Clary. That's the way it works, not the other way around.

"And yet you did nothing?" I coldly ask, my eyes hard on her, but it seems that she won't be affected by anything I'll tell her. She seems hypnotised by her daughter, drinking the sight of her as she eludes:

"You could say that."

"Perjury is a crime, Mrs Fairchild," I remind her, just so I don't have to ask a question myself. In a way, it almost feels like she is the one on trial, and just by a swift glance at the jury's stand, I can tell that some of them are resenting Jocelyn more than they should. I need to make sure that next question will make her talk about her life with Michael and why she could be excused to be such a poor mother.

"I didn't do anything that helped my daughter. I tried to run, but it didn't work. I tried to go to the police, but that didn't work either. I tried … I didn't do anything that helped my daughter in the end. Michael was there, in my house and I couldn't do anything to save my baby."

For a second, I am tempted on digging into that little hesitation she just had; but I decide to forgo that for the moment and I turn my head to her, facing the bastard who raped a little girl of eleven, and his lawyer as I loudly ask: "Could you please tell the Court a little of your relationship with Mr Roberts?"

"Objection. Relevance to the case," Starkweather says, with the same lasse voice I used for Clary when he tried to turn my relationship with Clary against her. This is mostly to reassure his client that he is doing something, but like I knew it for Clary, he knows that the Judge will forgo the objection. Which he does, with a tired voice:

"I'll allow it."

It looks like Jocelyn Fairchild was barely affected by this tiny setback, her green eyes still fixated on her daughter. It's like she's trying to have as much of her daughter as possible. And though I know it looks good for the jury, it still annoys me deep down. She could have looked for her daughter on her own. She just needed to step up and do something. Just like Clary did.

"It's … Michael …" She seems to be looking for her words, until she swiftly closes her eyes and starts back. "As cliché as it sounds, Michael was actually a charm when I met him. A real gentleman. The kind of men who held doors for a woman, or would walk her back home just because it was 'safer for her'. He was … nice. And charming. And he never seemed bothered by the fact that I already had a daughter.

So he moved in, and … things started to change very subtly. Without me even realising it, he cut me off from my friends, he made sure that I wouldn't be financially independent by joining our bank accounts, he … _changed_. I just didn't see it all at once. And then … came the first time he slapped me. It was a Friday night, when he came back from a night out with his friends. I didn't fuss about it, because he apologised first thing in the morning. He said that it would never happened.

And of course, I believed him. Each time it happened, I believed that it was the last time. Even when it was obvious that he was fully aware of what he was doing. Even when he was aiming on purpose where no-one would ever see the bruises. Even when he was not waiting for my full consent to have sex with me. Even when he started hitting me so hard that I would blackout for several hours, and he would have to put me in the basement.

And … One day, he just went too far and had to put me at the hospital because he caused internal bleeding. I was supposed to stay the whole weekend at the hospital … but I discharged myself first thing in the morning. And when I got back home … I don't know how I figured it out. I don't know. Maybe it was because he was stone cold in his bed, instead of making sure I didn't rat on him. Maybe it was because Rissa didn't jump in my arms like I expected her to. Maybe because I was afraid of this all along, without ever admitting it. I don't know.

All I know is that as soon as I saw Rissa in her bed, I woke her up and decided to take her to a biological father. I knew he was a lawyer, and I knew that … he wouldn't turn his back to a child in need. I waited for her to tell me something about what Michael did to her … but she kept everything to herself. She didn't speak, she didn't smile, she didn't eat when we stopped at a diner.

I just wanted to take her away, but Michael showed up before we could even finish eating, and he brought us back to that nightmarish place I once called home."

Michael is angrily whispering something at his lawyer, probably not pleased by how this is going, and Starkweather intimates him to silence. And still, I could swear that he had a small satisfactory smirk in my direction.

I have to admit that having her say those things that I suspected, but did not really thought through, make me look at Jocelyn Fairchild on another light. I still have no sympathetic feelings for her, but I do have a better approach on her life and on why she acted the way she did. After all, like I said, I am a lawyer and I know how this works. Clary comes from a very small town, where everyone knows everyone. I know how this works, but I still make sure to have jocelyn Fairchild say all the words out loud, for the jury.

"Why didn't you report him, if you knew from the beginning that your boyfriend was sexually assaulting your daughter?" I ask, making sure to avoid the word rape. I am no shrink, but I still noticed the way Clary never actually used this word. She never defined what happened to her with the fitting word, referring to it as 'bad things', or trailing her sentences for me to understand what had happened at that moment. Personally, I think it is a way to keep denying it. To keep a tiny part of herself innocent and untouched by everything that Michael had inflicted on her. But then again, I could be wrong.

"Michael used to be a Marine. He's...considered a war hero in our town. And we come from a _very_ small town. Everyone knows everyone there. Everyone knows that I am the scandalous woman who showed up pregnant with a kid without father, and everyone knows Michael as the nice man I fell in love with. And to top that, Michael's father is the Chief of Police.

I actually went to the Police station the very next day, and reported him for child abuse. When I got home, Michael showed me how much he _appreciated_ what I did, and he knocked me out. When I was conscious again, Rissa was crying once again, and there was nothing I could do to help her."

"Why didn't you contact her biological father?"

This makes her blink a little. Not enough to detach her attention from her daughter, but enough to make her lose focus a little. Probably because this isn't supposed to be something a lawyer trying to help her would ask of her. This is something she was more entitled to expect from Starkweather, or from her daughter's angry boyfriend.

"Do you know how many Valentine Morgensterns there are in the State you live in, Master Wayland? _Eighteen_. And out of those eighteen Valentine Morgensterns, half of them are involved in the law at some point. Out of those nine men, I had one chance that _maybe_ one of them was the father of my daughter. I had one probability that one of those men wouldn't call me crazy when I would tell them that their long lost child that they knew nothing about was being raped by a man I brought in my house."

I don't really bounce back on that, because honestly, I don't think this is excuse enough. But then again, if I were Clary, I would say that I don't really know what happened in that house between Jocelyn and Michael. Swiftly, I glance in direction of my table, and I see that Valentine has his tribunal face on. Meaning that he is thinking many things, but that he is not letting any single emotion get through to his face. Still, he catches my gaze and silently tells me to cut it short.

So I turn back to Clary's mother, making sure that I am facing Michael as well, and I ask my ultimate question: "Mrs Fairchild, you know how they say that a mother's love is irrational and unconditional. So, in the name of it, why didn't you resort to the worst and kill the man who was tormenting your daughter? It wouldn't have been unseen in a Court of Law."

And finally, Jocelyn Fairchild blinks away from Clary to look at me, and making me feel that I shouldn't have asked that particular question. Don't get me wrong, I know that she attempted to take his life away. I've seen her file, and like I said, she is a mother. Plus, the Officer Graymark unofficially gave me Michael's medical file stating that at some point, a few weeks after he started raping Clary, he was poisoned with antifreeze. So I know for a fact that Jocelyn Fairchild tried to kill Michael. This is probably the only thing I can give her. The fact that she was ready to do the worst to help her daughter.

But the way she is looking at me right now, tells me that there is more to it, than what I read on their files. And … it is disturbingly scary to see how much she looks like Clary at this moment. She is holding her tears the exact same way Clary does, keeping her eyes wide open and breathing through her mouth as her nose grows red.

"To be honest I did. I tried the non-suspicious way by putting antifreeze in his food. But... it didn't work. He just got a bad stomachache, which resulted with him coming back home from the hospital were angry. So I decided to just get on with it, and … One Christmas night … I made sure that he drunk more than usual. And when I thought that he was passed out on the couch, I took the kitchen knife … and …" She closes her eyes and deeply breath in before continuing:

"I aimed for the heart. I didn't want him to have any chances to be saved by a 'miracle'. But just as I was about to stab him, he opened his eyes, surprising me long enough for him to take the knife from my hand, breaking my wrist in the process. And without even thinking about it, he turned the knife against me, and plunged it in my stomach.

And when I was about to try and get the knife back to finish what started, … he said .." she takes a deep breath and swallows, tears now streaming freely down her face. "... his voice very clear as if he hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol: "This is your womb that I just hit. Now that I made you less than a woman, I want you to listen very carefully. See how easy it was for me to kill your future children. If you ever try something stupid like that again, or start blabbering around, don't think for a second that I will hesitate on killing the one you already have."

Two women in the jury gasp in horror, but for my part, I have to restrain myself from smirking in triumph. Sure, I hadn't been expecting this answer, but it worked out beautifully. Which jury will doubt Clary's statement after that? Which jury will still say that _maybe_ Hodge is right, and Clary is playing everyone around? Like I said, nothing is better than a weeping mother to make the jury's hearts melt in your favour.

And actually, what Michael said starts to make sense, but I still say it out loud to make sure the jury gets it as well: "So the early job, and after school activities that Mr Roberts talked about where a way to keep your daughter away?"

She nods, making me ask her to say it out loud, for the record (I still don't understand why people don't say things out loud directly. They know they have to, for the record). I swiftly cast a look upon the jury, and many are doing what Jocelyn has been doing since the beginning of the trial, they are looking at Clary. And so, I do too, only to see that she hasn't moved from the position I left her in.

She is looking down, her hands cloaking her father's tightly, everything in her position indicating that she is beaten down. I know that whatever issues she has with her mother, she never wanted to discuss them in front of me, let along in a Court of Law.

And still, I ask that last question that will insure me the shortness of this trial: "Mrs Fairchild, is there anything you would like to say to your daughter?"

Jocelyn Fairchild blinks a little, looking back at me, surprised by this opportunity I am giving her; and I give her a small nod. Like I said, nothing better than a weeping mother asking for her daughter's forgiveness.

"I am sorry, Rissa. I am so sorry. I haven't been the best mother, nor even a good mother for you. I just did my best to protect you the best I could. And I know I didn't do it the best way, but it was the best way I could. I don't want anything from you. I understand if you can never forgive me. But all I want is for you to be happy in this new life you made yourself. Because no matter what, no matter how bad of a mother I was, I still love you. Always have, always will."

This time, I can't help the victory smirk from spreading on my lips as I look at Starkweather. To be honest, would I have been Clary, I wouldn't forgive her. But I don't care, because this is what is insuring me the jury's decision to go in my favour. Starkweather realises this because when I offered my witness for cross-questioning, he declines with a little bow of his head.

He actually looks in the direction of the Judge, and asks:

"Your Honour? A word?"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, first of all, before some of you start jumping at my throat, don't forget that Jace is a lawyer. If he's being cold, it's normal He isn't Clary's boyfriend here, but her lawyer. Don't forget that. And** **I know that Valentine Morgenstern is not a common name in the US, but we'll pretend it is for the sake of this story. Guys I am so excited to know what you thought of this chapter. hihi.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jocelyn's testimony?**

 **` 2. Do you think Clary will forgive her?**

 **` 3. Where do you think Clary got her nickname from?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	31. 1 - Verdict

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning. I just had a lot to work, and I didn't have the time or the strength to work, not even on my novel. So don't take it personally. You know that I love you, and that though I love cliffies,** **I'm not that evil that to let you hang like that for ages without a good reason. Still, know that updates won't be as frequent as before.**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter very much, and all the emotions that it holds, because I for one love it very very much.**

 **~ And I know, it is short, but I couldn't make it longer, I had to stop where it will stop.**

 **~ By the way, guys, WE REACHED THE 500 REVIEWS. This is insane! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You rock, you have no idea. ㈏4㈵6㈏4**

 **~ And as for the updates I made so far, well so far there is just one, but that won't last for long. Haha. Next one should be Behind The Curtains, but after this one, which one would you like me to work on?**

 **— Road Tripping' x1 (chap 31)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 31** **: Verdict (1,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Petite Marie - Francis Cabrel**

 **Monster - Eminem, feat Rihanna**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

As I am looking at the jury's president holding a piece of paper in his hands, I can feel my heart knocking against my ribcage as if it was going to escape from it. Today is finally the day of the verdict, and I can honestly say that I've never been this anxious about anything else in my whole life.

Yesterday, after Jace finished questioning my mother on the stand, he and Starkweather disappeared once again into the Judge's office, before they all came back and the Judge said that the case was now enough dealt with, and that the jury's deliberations were opened. Both Valentine and Jace seemed rather confident on this turn of events, but I am not. I know how it works. No matter what, Michael still had the super expensive and famous lawyer who'd never failed, and I am just... me. How many other girls have been through the same tumultous series of events for nothing? All I hope in this moment is that I won't have to go back to live with him. If I ask Valentine, maybe he'll file for custody of me. I know that he recognised me, but I don't know if he asked to have me full time.

As the man slightly clears his throat, taking his own sweet time to read that ridiculously small paper that is in his hands, I swiftly glance behind me. Lily is right behind us, standing like everyone, and next to her are Jace's parents, along with Kaelie and Mrs Herondale. They flew together all the way here, very early this morning even though I told Kaelie that she didn't have to. But I won't lie, having the two of them for me here, warms my heart, no matter the outcome of today.

Jace and Valentine are standing on both my sides, and I know that my Mom is on the bench reserved to witnesses. But my eyes are fixated on the jury's president. Why is he taking so long to tell us their decision? Or is he going to tell us that he needs more time? I can't even recall if the Judge asked if they reached to a decision.

I can feel Valentine gently trying to calm me by resting his hand on my shoulder, but I become stiff, the moment we touch. Is it a way for him to tell me that he read the signs, and that the jury decided to believe Starkweather's story? Is he trying to help me beforehand by subtly telling me that I lost?

"For the charges of Corruption of a Minor," The man finally starts, and I literally hold my breath. "the defendant is declared **innocent**."

 _I knew it_. I knew that they were going to side with the super powerful lawyer. I can feel tears building in my eyes as I realise that this simple sentence can actually make me go back to the Hell hole. Maybe not for long, but for the time being of Valentine filing for my custody, I will have to go back. And _I won't!_ I don't want to ever go back to that dreadful place.

Maybe if I run now, I will be able to make myself a whole new life. I could cut my hair, even dye it, and try to fake an accent. Pretend that I am from Canada, or even England. I should really change my name, and try to go by … Jane Smith or something, and become a whole new person. Sure I would have to leave my friends behind, as well as Jace and Valentine … but I wouldn't have to go back to the Hellhole, and its all that matters.

Briefly, I glance at the big doors, trying to evaluate my chances to get there before anyone understands anything, when the jury's president continues: "For the charges of child abuse against the person of Clarissa Fairchild, the defendant is declared **guilty**."

This has the merit to make me focus back all my attention on the jury. But not just the president, the whole twelve of them. And now that I really see them, I have to admit that many of them seem revolted, or even disgusted as they look at Michael. And so, against my better judgment, I finally look over in his direction. I haven't done so since the beginning of the trial, but I don't know why, I feel like I have to do so, now.

"For the charges of rape against the minor, Clarissa Fairchild, the defendant is declared as **guilty** ," The president adds, and Michael looks like he just lost everything. He glances over at me; and when he sees that I am watching him, I feel like I am back at being that helpless little girl that I was back then.

I look down, clutching my hands tight together and doing my best to stay strong; but in all honesty, I am completely losing this fight. This is the truth that no trial or verdict will ever be able to erase. He is the strong one, the one who destroyed my body and mind, the one who will always be able to remind me how little, weak and insignificant I am just with one look. And no Law or act of Justice will ever change that.

"The Jury has decided to add to the charges against the defendant the ones of Domestic abuse against the person of Jocelyn Fairchild, as well as Attempt to Murder that lead to Jocelyn Fairchild's inability to procreate," The president add, making me frown a little. I didn't know that the Jury could add charges like that, but as I glance up at Valentine, I see that he doesn't seem the slightest bit surprised by this manoeuvre. Either that, or he's really good at keeping his poker face on (well, he's a lawyer after all).

I wait a little, to sure if the jury's president finished reading his little paper; but then, the Judge takes his harmer and knocks once with it before enunciating: "In the case of Clarissa Fairchild against Michael Roberts, the defendant is declared guilty as charged. The charges of Domestic Abuse, and Attempt of Murder have been added to the case. I sentence you, in the name of the State of *** to the Death Penalty as well a compensation fine to both Miss Clarissa Fairchild and Mrs Jocelyn Fairchild.

The day of your sentence as well as the amount of the fines will be communicated to you in a time limit of fifteen working days. From the time being, you will be contained in the county prison of this State with no visitors allowed, except for your lawyers.

Audience is adjourned."

And then, he knocks three times his hammer on his desk, and those three knocks echo in my brain again and again. I can't believe it. I literally can't believe it. Valentine did tell me that this outcome was like to happen, Jace kept on asking me to trust in him to make this reality become true; but there is nothing more real that this moment, _right now_.

They believed me. The world listened to the little me, and found Michael guilty for what he did. _They believed me_.

I can feel Michael's eyes on me, but strangely, I don't feel scared to look back in his direction now. I won't lie, I still feel like that frightened little girl I was back then; but … I don't know … I feel like he can't hurt me anymore. No matter what happened, I am finally free of him. I mean, Valentine briefly explained to me how appeals work, and so I know that even if Michael manages to apply for one, it will be too late and I will already be eighteen at the time. So in any case, I won't have to go back to him in any way. Neither me, nor my Mom. He won't be able to reach me, ever again.

I can feel Valentine's hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing me; but all I can do at this right moment is appreciate this little realisation that I just made. I hear behind me Kaelie cheering for me; but I stay focus on that one thing. Whatever happens, I'll never go back to the Hell Hole. _**Never**_. Without being able to stop myself, I smile. Just like a kid. I just simply and plainly smile of relief and look up to the ceiling, resting my hand over Valentine's. I'll never go back to the Hell Hole. I'll never go back to Michael.

 _This_ is life.

 _This_ is freedom.

My vision blurs a little with tears, freedom pouring through my veins like never before, and when I look down, Jace appears in my vision. So I take his hand in my free one, and say the simple truth, though I want to say more than just this: "Thank you."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Finally, what we all hoped for happened. Can you believe it?** **Haha. I hope that you liked this chapter, and Clary's feeling of freedom coming to her. I, for one, liked to write about it. I loved writing about Clary and her feelings, but don't worry, there is more to come. For those wondering, next chapter will be about Clary and her mother, but not the way you would expect it.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. How do you feel about this verdict?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Clary's thoughts concerning Michael and his power over her?**

 **` 3. How do you feel about Jace's parents, as well as Kaelie and Mrs Herondale being here?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	32. 1 - The Presence Of Two Mothers

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again! Well, to be honest, I traveled a bit lately, so I was not very into updating anything. Plus it's getting hard to find a** **place to write lately. It's a bit complicated. But that doesn't mean that I forgot about you, or that I will stop any of my stories. Don't worry. I will try to be even more regular from now on (well, after halloween)**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. From the title, it is very easy to know what will happen, but I hope that you will still be surprised by the content.**

 **~ And I don't have time to answer to reviews, right now; but I will try** **tomorrow morning. Promise. (But do remember that I wrote TRY) haha. Meanwhile, don't forget that I love reading your reviews, so don't hesitate on hitting that review button.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 32** **: The Presence Of Two Mothers (2,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Read All About It - Emili Sandé**

 **Mockingbird - Eminem**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Lily's PoV.**

As the cab slowly made its way toward Clary's childhood home, Lily looked at the redhead who was lost in her thoughts. The verdict had been given earlier during the morning, and it was clearly visible that a weight had been taken out of the young girl's shoulders. Just in the way she carried herself, she seemed to really feel that she was free.

After the hearing had been closed, they all had a well deserved brunch with Kaelie and Mrs Herondale during which Lily surprisingly discovered the depth of the friendship between the elderly and Clary. She knew from her numerous visits at the bar that Kaelie and Clary were really close, but she never would have expected to see Clary find herself a true friend in someone who had such a huge age gap with her. And still, their friendship felt true. Lily heard from the corner of her ear Clary explain to Mrs Herondale the tumults of her young life, and strangely enough, she seemed rather free doing so. Lily even heard Mrs Herondale asking about Jace, and why he did not stay to brunch and celebrate with them.

Jace had left soon after the hearing, along with his parents, and making Lily understand that his relationship with Clary was not something that he was willing (or ready) to put to the past. That realisation came when Jace's mother took Clary in her arms, whispering sweet and reassuring words in the young girl's ear in a motherly embrace, while Jace was looking at the scene as if this was something completely natural.

And at one look at her husband, Lily saw that Valentine had understood what this simple gesture meant: Clary was already part of Jace's family, and Jace's parents did not hesitate in showing it to her. After all, they came to support her, when they could have stayed in their hometown and send her a simple message of congratulations.

Lily remembered how Valentine had remained stoic when Robert gently patted Clary's shoulder in what could have been a fatherly embrace if they would have been a bit closer. She knew that, even though Valentine did not say anything, this was something that bothered him since Clary always tensed when he touched her, but did not seem to have any problems with Robert doing so. Of course, Lily knew that it was due to the fact that Clary spent already many weekends in the presence of Robert and that he built a relationship of trust with her, and that, at the moment, Clary was really confused upon her relationship with Valentine; but Valentine was only human after all.

It was the same thing as for the relationship between Jace and Clary. Lily knew that deep down, Valentine did not actually mind their couple, nor even their age gap. What he minded was the fact that his own relationship with Clary was shortened by another man. A man that he knew, nonetheless and that therefore he could not hate or despise.

And the only thing reassuring Valentine that maybe he would fully have his daughter was the fact that, though Jace's feelings for Clary were clear and obvious, Clary's were very well hidden. This was something Lily had to give to Clary, when it came to her personal life, she was very hard to read. Even for her who was reading people for a job, Clary was often a conundrum.

And the present moment was just a perfect example. Lily had persuaded herself that Clary would never want to set foot again in her old house because of all the painful memories, and yet, she was the one who said that she wanted to quickly swing by, refusing that Valentine came with her. And this was something that Lily had troubles understanding. She saw how Clary leaned on her father for support during the trial, so she couldn't understand why she was suddenly refusing the support that he was willing and eager to give her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked as the taxi was taking a turn to enter a residential area. Clary looked away from the window, her eyes haunted by ghosts for a very brief second before she gently smiled to Lily and said with a quiet voice:

"Sure."

"Why didn't you want Valentine to come with you?"

Clary blushed a little, apparently embarrassed by the question, and she looked down on her hands as she stuttered her explanation: "I … I didn't want it to be awkward for Valentine. I mean … my Mom is obviously going to be there, and … I don't know … It just seemed like it would be plain awkward for the two of them … But I didn't want to go alone, so I asked you. Sorry."

Lily's heart swelled for the young redhead as she was struggling to say her words out loud, and she couldn't help but reach her hand out to touch Clary's on her knee as she told her: "Clary, honey. It is not your job to make your parents happy and feel safe. It is the other way around. You shouldn't worry yourself about anything but living your life as happily as you can, while they do their best to make this life happen for you."

"I don't know … I just … I don't want to cause any more trouble to anyone," Clary murmured, shrugging while her eyes were still cast downward. Lily squeezed a little the young girl's hand, before assuring her:

"You're not a trouble to anyone, Clary."

But as she was expecting it, Clary was still doubtful concerning the veracity of her words. And so, Lily gently took the redhead's chin to lift her face up and force her to look at her in the eyes as she promised: "Trust me Clary, you are no bother to anyone. And this is your future stepmother talking, not the shrink."

With pleasure, Lily watched Clary's pupils dilate with bliss as the full meaning of her words reached the young girl's brain. Lily knew that Valentine had started a procedure of custody the minute he recognised Clary, but since she was a runaway child, the paperwork was being more difficult than it should be, which was why Valentine did not want to tell Clary yet about it, even though Lily thought this was a bad idea. Lily could tell that Clary had a problem of trust with other people, but also a problem of recognition. It was obvious in her way to always step aside from the centre of any sort of conversation. And she knew that the best way to help Clary was to clearly assure her that she had a place somewhere, especially among the family with whom she belonged to.

Two minutes after Lily let Clary understand that she would soon be an official part of her family, the cab pulled in front of a residential house, a little bit secluded from the others. The house was very plain and simple with all sorts of different gnomes on the front yard that made Clary grimace a bit as she got out of the car and explained: "The gnomes have always been here. And they have always crept me out, as far as I can remember. Look at this one. It looks like he's about to eat your soul and wear your skin at some pompous gala."

Lily restrained a chuckle at this elaborate imaginary life that Clary had invented the friendly gnome merrily laughing while holding its stomach. Clary gave one last look to the gnomes, shivering, before she softly knocked at the door of what used to be her house.

Jocelyn came to open the door, barely half a second later, her green eyes devouring her daughter as if this was the last time she would get to see the young girl. Clary refused to meet her mother's gaze, and simply mumbled under her breath: "I just need a minute. I won't be long."

Then she turned to Lily, hesitating on saying something; but before Lily could propose to follow her inside, Clary shook he head and rushed inside the house, leaving the two women alone in front of the main door. Lily did her best to not judge or analyse the person standing in front of her, knowing that doing so would be neither fair, or ethical; and she contented on simply watching closely what Jocelyn _physically_ looked like.

She recalled what Valentine had told her when he first saw Clary, that it was as if he had seen Jocelyn's ghost; and even though the years between mother and daughter were obvious, Lily could clearly see why. Clary was a little bit taller than her mother, but everything else was a carbon copy of Jocelyn Fairchild, making Lily suddenly look for something of Valentine's in Clary's feature. But at first sight, they had no resemblance. Lily knew that they had the same hands, delicate, long-fingered and perfect to play piano, and that they actually had the same wrinkle appearing on their forehead when they would frown of worry, but that was how far their resemblance would go.

For a long minute, none of the women talked, before Jocelyn finally broke the heavy silence and asked: "Are you Valentine's wife?"

"I am," Lily answered, trying to not feel awkward about the situation. She always assured Valentine that she had absolutely not problem with him having a long lost child, and she knew deep in her heart that she did not hold any sort of resentment against Clary; but her mother was a different story. And no matter how good she was at her job, Lily could not tell if she was bothered by the fact that Jocelyn was now a real person and not just an idea out of thin air, or because she was an ex of her husband.

"I have some papers to give him. I can post them to him, but it will be faster if I give them to you," Jocelyn said, and Lily simply nodded, wondering what kind of papers Jocelyn could want to give to Valentine. For a brief second, Jocelyn disappeared before coming back with different kind envelops that she gave to Lily. Clary came back at the same moment, looking at her mother with anxiety as she said: "I was looking for my baby photo albums."

"I moved them to your room. Let me go and fetch them for you."

As Jocelyn disappeared inside the house, Clary passed the threshold to be next to Lily who was expectantly looking at her. There was a few seconds of silence, before Clary explained: "To be honest, I did not want to comeback. But … I thought that Valentine would like to see what I looked like when I was a baby and stuff."

Lily was stopped from saying anything by Jocelyn who came back with four heavy albums that she entrusted with Clary; and when she saw that the two redheads were in need of a private moment, Lily walked back to the cab that was waiting for them, and told him that they were about to go back to the hotel. Still she heard Jocelyn telling her daughter: "Live well and happy, Rissa."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Once again, sorry it took so long. Promise next chapter won't! I'm already working on it. And it will be from Valentine's** **point-of-view before we go back to the normal first person point-of-view. This chapter wasn't in the first story I published, but it was still in my mind. I wanted to show that in this family that Clary is going to start with Valentine and Lily, Lily is the pillar that gets them all together. She really takes the role of the mother, even if she isn't Clary's biological mom. But that doesn't stop her from still being human, and feeling weird about Jocelyn.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. How do you feel about this little moment Clary and Lily shared?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Clary's gesture for Valentine?**

 **` 3. How do you feel about Jocelyn, and what do you think there is in the envelop?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	33. 1 - The First Stone Of Being A Family

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again, again! I should really stop doing that. I am very sorry, but I was using the excuse of NaNoWriMo to finally get started on my second book, and I did. And now, I promise,** **I won't flank on you like that. I am going to focus on this story, Mistakes, The Consequences Of A One Night-Stand, Not Another Teen Story, Behind The Curtains and In The Welfare Of War. So that means, lots of updates for you. I am already working on the other ones I will make tonight, but not all at once. Please have mercy.**

 **~ I might as well start another story, but I'm not sure, so if someone is interested in co-writing it with me, let me know. My PM is always open, as well as my social medias, or my gmail address (minalislyy).**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. I liked writing this chapter, because it starts to bring some closure to some points in the story. Remember that this story is separated in two parts, and that we are soon reaching the end of part one. This chapter is in Valentine's** **point-of-view, because I did not want to write it in Clary's point-of-view. There are many things from either Clary or Jace that I prefer to keep for the next chapter and the one after that.**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 33** **: The First Stone Of Being A Family (3,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Read All About It - Emili Sandé**

 **Mockingbird - Eminem**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **Au Café Des Délices - Patrick Bruel**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

During five long minutes, Valentine looked at a picture of Clary, his heart shattering and swelling at the same time. It has been almost two hours since she came back with Lily and gave Valentine her photo albums before disappearing in her room; and Valentine had been looking at the different pictures freezing all those special moments that Clary lived without him.

At this moment, he was holding the letter Jocelyn had entrusted with Lily in his left hand, and the picture of a three years old Clary in his right hand. She was wearing a blue summer dress, high pigtails ornamenting the sides of her head while she was holding an ice cream in her hands. But this time, Clary wasn't the person Valentine was paying attention to in the picture. He was looking at the man Clary was smiling to.

It was a rather lean man who was all smiles for Clary, holding himself an ice-cream that was barely touched. He was dressed in casual summer cloths, a five o'clock beard shadowing his face while the sun was reverberating on his perfectly hairless skull.

It was obvious that him and Clary were close, one could feel the malice between the two of them just by looking at the picture. And just by reading one more time Jocelyn's letter, Valentine did not have any doubt concerning the identity of the man. With a sigh, Valentine shook a little his head and put back the picture at its rightful place, when he noticed the writing behind it. ' _ **Eric & Rissa. Summer 2001**._'

He closed the album, the letter still in his hand as he passed his free hand on his face, trying to figure out what he should do next. The letter was mostly talking about this man, Eric. Very briefly at the beginning, Jocelyn did write that she wouldn't fight for custody, and was giving Valentine full custody over their daughter, saying that she would soon send all the required papers. But most of the letter was concerning this man who apparently spent seven years of his life with Clary. The man who was there for her first steps, her first days at school, her first trip to the hospital.

According to Jocelyn, she and Eric had separated on bad terms, but that didn't stop Eric from keeping in touch with Clary. He even opened a bank account for her, and apparently kept on feeding it even after he lost contact with Clary. Jocelyn only found out about it a few months ago, discovering that Michael had been intercepting the few letters sent on occasions like Christmas and Birthdays. Jocelyn didn't know how to tell Clary, and so she gave the information to Valentine, along with Eric's new address in South Africa if Clary wanted to contact him.

From what Valentine could tell, it seemed that the man cared for Clary, or he wouldn't have kept putting money on the bank account for a little girl he wasn't hearing from. And the picture just proved Valentine's suspicions. Eric wasn't looking at Clary like a stranger who was intruding in a family, he was looking at the young redhead as a father would look at his daughter.

"You should talk to Clary, Val," Lily suddenly said, gently squeezing his shoulders from behind and snapping out of his thoughts. He didn't even hear her get out of the shower. He smiled to her, without great conviction and said with bitterness:

"To tell her what? She doesn't seem very eager to speak with me."

"In that case, _you_ should speak with her," Lily replied, sitting next to Valentine, swiftly glancing at the albums on the table. "You should tell her what you want from her, and what kind of relationship you want to have with her. You should talk to her as her father, not as a lawyer. Because so far, she only sees you as a lawyer, Valentine."

Valentine remained silent, his eyes lost into space; and so Lily put her hand on her husband's, asking him with her sweet voice: "What do you want for your daughter, Val?"

"You know what I want for Clary. I want her to come live with us. I want her to rely on me, and to worry about things any seventeen years old would worry about. Like getting through high school, or going to the next hype concert, or … the fate of her favourite TV character."

"Well, you should tell her just that. Clary isn't someone who will tell you upfront what she wants. It's not in her character to ask for anything from anyone. Even if it's something as simple as wanting you to be her Dad. But I'm sure that if you tell her what you want, she will be more than willing to give it to you," Lily assured, a confident smile on her pink lips.

She waited a little for her husband to respond, but when Valentine remained silent, she sighed a little and got up, kissing him in the mean time before she said: "I saw a cute little boutique in the lobby. I think I'm going to check it out."

With those words, she left Valentine alone, not without pointing at Clary's bedroom's door with her chin. Valentine waited a couple of seconds, before taking a deep breath and going to knock on his daughter's door.

He had to admit that ever since the trial,Clary and he hadn't spent much time together. They ate all together with Lily, but that was it. It seemed that his daughter and him had nothing to talk about. And it was true.

He didn't know his daughter. He knew _Clary_. He knew Clary, the little waitress who managed to slowly become a baker all by herself. He knew of the young redhead who was eager to start her life, and who always smiled when she saw him. But he didn't know Clary, his daughter. He didn't know her hopes and dreams. He didn't know her plans for the future. He didn't even know anything about her love life. He assumed, but he knew nothing coming from her. She never shared a single of those things with him as her father.

Valentine barely had the time to knock that Clary opened the door, her green eyes wide as she looked at him with surprise. For a second, they stared at each other, before they both looked away, Valentine's eyes sweeping Clary's room. And the first thing that he noticed was Clary's beanbag on her bed, full and closed. There was nothing else in the room, making Valentine frown because they still haven't talked about going back home. He knew that they should go as soon as possible, especially since he had tons of work waiting for him; but he didn't want to rush Clary.

"I think it's time for me to go back home," She said with a very small voice, as she noticed Valentine's gaze upon her bag.

"Home?" He asked, his eyebrow up, not sure if she meant going back to Jocelyn, or going back to the town where they met.

"Yeah. I mean, it's nice to be at the hotel, and all. But … I have an apartment. And … I don't really like staying around here. It doesn't make me feel any better."

"Of course," He said, realising that he never considered things this way. He never actually tried to position himself in Clary's position concerning the whole trial. Lily was right, he did act like a lawyer all along, and not like a father. "Clary … I would like for you to come with me. To come live with Lily and me, in our house."

As the words take their full meaning in Clary's mind, Valentine looked at his daughter's eyes widen with surprise, showing that she was clearly not expecting this. But then, he saw doubt and hesitation gleam in those emerald green irises, as she asked: "But what about my flat? I already have a home."

Valentine could tell by the sound of her voice hat she was scared of losing her apartment. After all, it was a haven for her- the only true semblance of safety and privacy she had.

"You can still keep it. That doesn't keep you from coming living with us."

"That would be wasteful to pay rent for an apartment I don't even live in," She pragmatically pointed out, unknowingly reminding Valentine of a detail he still did not share with her concerning the apartment she was renting to Mrs Herondale.

"If you want to keep the flat, we can still keep it. I would keep on paying the rent there for Mrs Herondale and so you could still use it whenever you want."

"What do you mean, you would keep on paying rent?"

"I have been paying your rent to Mrs Herondale ever since that time I dropped by at your apartment shortly after we met. And she's been putting the money you've been giving her on a trust found for you to use when you need it," He let his daughter know, regretting suddenly Lily's absence by his side to guide him and make sure he would tell Clary the right words that wouldn't hurt her.

He watched Clary slowly swallow, biting the inside of her cheek as she digested the information; but then, her brows furrowed as she mumbled under her breath: "So to make it clear, you want me to come live with you so we can be even more awkward on a daily basis?"

Valentine breathed in deeply, trying to find the proper words to address his daughter, before he stepped further into her room and lifted her chin up so she could look at him as he explained to her: "No. I want you to come live with Lily and I, so the three of us can work on the awkward. So we can become a real family and so you can consider my house like a home to you."

Clary looked in her father's eyes, while Valentine hoped that she would see the truth and hopes that was gleaming in them; and she looked down, taking a minute step backward to regain her private space. He did not say anything about it, even if would have rather have a hug than distance.

"Are you really going to keep my flat?" Clary asked, her voice still shivering with hesitation.

"As long as you want me to."

Valentine watched his daughter bite her lower lip, before she agreed: "Okay. We can try being … less awkward at your place."

Valentine smiled with all his heart, feeling like a weight had just been lifted out of his shoulders; and he informed Clary: "I'll check the next planes leaving."

"Er … Jace is picking me up in half an hour," Clary muttered, looking down at her hands holding her phone.

Valentine found himself at a loss of words, not sure of what he should say, or of how he even felt about this new piece of information. But when Clary looked back up at him, he concealed his emotions and asked: "Do you think he'd mind if Lily and I tagged along?"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As he was paying for their stay in the hotel, Valentine watched from afar his daughter talking with Jace, charging her bean bag in the truck of his Jeep. She was actively talking with the young lawyer who was attentively listening, his eyes briefly searching for Valentine before going back to the redhead.

"Stop worrying, Val. She could have done a lot worst than Jace," Lily said with a soothing voice while the receptionist gave them the bill and retook possession of the electronic keys.

"She could have done no one, I wouldn't have mind at all," He retorted, his eyes still on the young couple outside the hotel, noticing that they were now closer than they were before.

"Honestly, Valentine. You like Jace. I know that you would like to have your daughter to yourself, but if you keep on being so obtuse concerning her love life, you'll never fully have your daughter."

Valentine didn't reply anything to that, a part of him knowing that his wife was right. He wasn't that bothered by their age gap, or by the fact that Clary was still a minor when Jace was a lawyer (since Clary specified that there was nothing reprehensible about their relationship). Just like Lily just pointed out, he was mostly annoyed that he never got his daughter to only be his daughter, without any other man in her life.

"Besides, have you ever seen anyone smile, the way she smiles at Jace?" Lily asked, gesturing to the young couple in a loving embrace. Jace was caressing Clary's face while she was smiling to him with a bright smile that Valentine knew all too well, which he didn't hesitate on sharing with his wife:

"I see that smile on your face every time you smile at me."

Llily smiled at him, before pecking his lips; and they walked outside to join Clary and Jace, who were still in their conversation. Jace's eyes swiftly went to Valentine as they approached, before he opened the passenger door to Clary as he was informing her:

"Mom and Robert are going to pay Alec and I a visit next weekend. They hope to see you too."

Clary smiled at that as Valentine and Lily got in the car as well, and as soon as Jace sat behind the wheel, a heavy silence grew in the car. Jace started up the car, both his hands on the wheel as the silent kept on thickening between the four people in the car.

A part of him tried to count how many times Clary and Jace had taken this car to go to his parents' house, how many times Clary had gone to Jace's childhood house for his family to feel comfortable enough to invite her when they were in the same town. Or even come to the trial and be there for her in that difficult moment of her life. This wasn't something that strangers did. This was something families did, and apparently, Clary was already considered as part of Jace's.

"Do you want to join us for dinner, Jace? Since you're doing us the favour of dropping us," Lily suddenly asked, making Valentine snap his head to her with big eyes. It wasn't because he had decided that he wasn't going to interfere in his daughter's love life that it meant he wanted to have Jace for dinner.

Lily sweetly smiled to him, while Jace briefly glanced in the viewfinder at Valentine before he politely declined: "I'm sorry, but I have my brother waiting for me back home."

"It's okay, it's only a postpone," Lily assured, earning another pointed look from Valentine. But she ignored him, and kept on trying to break the awkward silence in the car. "By the way, Clary. You never said how you two met."

Valentine watched the side of her daughter become red as she squirmed in her seat, but Jace came to her rescue and declared: "I picked her up hitchhiking not far from here. And after I dropped her in our city, we met again at the tribunal when she was dropping a letter for the DA."

Valentine recalled that day when he read the words of warning Clary had sent him concerning his 'lack of morals'. It had been a day filled with very conflicting emotions, and if he was given the opportunity starting things over from that day, Valentine knew that there were many things that he would have done differently.

As Valentine was trying to picture what his life would be like if he had come clear to Clary earlier, an old rock song came on the radio. Red Hot Chilli Pepper's ' _Road Trippin'_ '. At the sound of the first notes, Jace snapped his head to Clary, reaching for her hand as a smile enlightened his face before he kissed her knuckles.

Lily gently pressed Valentine's thigh, to silently tell him that it was okay and that she was there for him; but strangely, that reaction to that song made Valentine look at the couple on a whole different light. Countless times, Valentine heard Jace mindlessly hum that song in the office, or Clary put it on when she was alone in the bar. It was obvious that it was _their_ song, that this particular song had a particular meaning for them. And when Clary looked at Jace, their fingers still intertwined, they seemed so intimate suddenly that Valentine had to look away.

He only detached his eyes from the window when the song ended, replaced by a commercial about a new car from a famous brand. Still, when he looked back in front of him, Valentine noticed that Jace hadn't let go of Clary's hand, and that she didn't seem to mind. He saw Jace briefly glancing at him through the viewfinder, before Jace looked back at the road, asking Lily about her job.

During the whole rest of the ride, Lily and Jace made small talk open to both Valentine and Clary, but in which neither of them decided to involve themselves. A couple of times, Valentine decently asked Jace if he wanted for Valentine to take the wheel so Jace could rest, but Jace systematically refused, claiming to be used to ride long distance.

When they finally arrived in their town, Valentine surprisingly saw Jace drive them directly to his house, making him assume that Clary had already found the time to tell Jace about her relocation. Once parked in front of the Morgenstern house, they all got out; and while Lily and Valentine took their bags (and Clary's) out of the trunk, Jace walked to Clary's side, whispering to her: "Don't get me wrong, babe. I know how much you want this, and I am happy for you that you have this opportunity of forming a family, … But, I don't want you to do it because you feel like you _have to_."

Valentine watched the young couple from afar, his eyes slightly narrowed as he was trying to assess how he felt about Jace's words. It didn't feel like Jace was trying to impose himself or his opinions on Clary, more as if he was just trying to make sure that Clary was making the right decision; but in the mean time, Valentine was her father, Jace should know that he had Clary's best interest in mind.

"But I have to, Jace. For me. I _have_ to try having a family and all, to know how it feels… Because it's what I've always wanted… Because deep down, I've always wondered if my birth father would love me, and that now I have the chance to finally know it," Clary explained with a small voice full of conviction; and to Valentine's surprise, Jace did not try to convince her otherwise, smiling to Clary and kissing her forehead.

It seemed strange for Valentine to see Jace repress his feelings concerning his paternity, when he never hesitated on telling Valentine what he felt concerning the matter. But then, he figured that Jace had probably decided to not interfere in Clary's relationship with Valentine, just like Valentine had concerning Jace.

Noisily, Valentine shut the trunk, making Jace glance in his direction one more time, before he looked back down at Clary, caressing her face as he leant to kiss her:

"I love you, babe. I'll call you later."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So here we are, Jace and Clary seem to be in a real relationship, Clary is going to live with her father and Lily, and it appears that she has a lot of money saved up, from** **Valentine and Eric. And Valentine recognised that Jace made Clary smile the same way he makes Lily smile. So we're getting somewhere ...**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. How do you feel about this step that Clary and Valentine are making toward one another?**

 **` 2. What do you think Valentine will do about Eric and everything related to him?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	34. 1 - Professional Opportunities

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again, again! I should really stop doing that. I am very sorry, but I was using the excuse of NaNoWriMo to finally get started on my second book, and I did. And now, I promise,** **I won't flank on you like that. I am going to focus on this story, Mistakes, The Consequences Of A One Night-Stand, Not Another Teen Story, Behind The Curtains and In The Welfare Of War. So that means, lots of updates for you. I am already working on the other ones I will make tonight, but not all at once. Please have mercy.**

 **~ I might as well start another story, but I'm not sure, so if someone is interested in co-writing it with me, let me know. My PM is always open, as well as my social medias, or my gmail address (minalislyy).**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. Pay close attention because the end of part one is near, and** **well, I hope that you will like how this first part ends.**

 **~ Also I am sorry, but I don't have the courage to answer to you today. Maybe I will do it tomorrow, but no promises here. But know that I read all the reviews, even the guest reviews to which I sadly can't reply to.**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 34** **: Professional Opportunities (3,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Read All About It - Emili Sandé**

 **Mockingbird - Eminem**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **Au Café Des Délices - Patrick Bruel**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As I am walking back from my meeting to the tribunal, I contemplate the idea of calling Clary. It has been two weeks since we all came back in that awkward ride, which means it has been two weeks since I've seen Clary Not that she doesn't have any time to see me, but it's more the contrary. The fact that both Valentine and I took an unplanned week of to do her trial had a huge impact on our work. When the two of us came back to work, lots of people had questions for us, since Starkweather being the opposing attorney brought unwanted upon Clary's trial.

I don't think that Valentine told her since she never mentioned it, and I for one agree with him. Clary would freak out if she knew that so many people are interested on what happened on her trial. It's not actually any given person who wants to study the case, but more just lawyers who want to know how I did to beat one of the top lawyers of our time.

Valentine and I never actually talked about the trial ever since we got back to work. We never actually talked about Clary either. I didn't mention that to Clary on the phone, because I know she would find a way to feel bad about it. It is Clary that we're talking about after all. I know that she's trying really hard to make it work with Valentine, and for what I can tell, it is. I dont know how her and Valentine do it, since he's working as much as me; but I can still feel that something changed for the better in their relationship just by the way she talks about him and Lily.

The first time that it ticked for me, was when I called her one night, and she admitted to me that she just had another one of her nightmares. I tried to tell her that she should talk about it to Valentine and Lily, so they could help her out, especially since Lily is a shrink and would know the soothing words that would make Clary feel better; but she refused, saying that she didn't want to bother her parents. See, how quickly Valentine and Lily became her parents. It's juts one thing among others that lead me to know that this family that Clary always craved for was finally forming around her.

There was also the issue of Eric, the man with whom she spent her prime childhood. She told me over the phone that her father had given her informations saying that this Eric guy put some money in account for her, and gave his details for her to contact him; but Clary doesn't know what to do. She feels weird to contact him after all these years, especially considering that she thought he had abandoned her; but she still has fond memories of him. And theres also the fact that the money he saved for her can really help her to buy a shop. I didn't actually try to push her in any direction on this one. I think it's something she should choose to do on her own, whatever decision she makes, but knowing her like I do, I think that she will try to reconnect with the guy.

As I scroll down my phone, looking for Clary's number in my last calls, I see that I have a missed call from Jonathan. I can't help but roll my eyes, knowing that the only reason he would have called is because Mom would have told him to do so. Jonathan is my biological father. It's not that we don't get along, I actually see him three to four times a year; but … he is just not my Dad. Robert is. And it's not in this cliché way, where I reject the guy completely. I mean, he's always been there when needed, it's just that I mostly see him as a distant but friendly uncle than a father.

Just after the trial, when I spent the weekend at my parents, Mom and I had a really deep and long conversation about Clary. A conversation I was certainly not ready for, but that opened my eyes on many things. I actually told my mother many things concerning Clary that I never told anyone, not even Simon. And now, every time I think back at this conversation, I have knots in my stomach. You know, for a second I thought that the fact that I would represent Clary in a trial would put me back at my place: meaning an ADA who has no business being with a seventeen years old girl. But like Simon pointed it out, I don't see Clary as an age number. I see her as Clary, nothing more, nothing less. Just Clary. That girl who always manages to make e smile when she's near by.

Mom actually got to meet Clary when she came last weekend with Robert. The three of them went to a restaurant with Alec, while I was stuck on working, and while Mom did her best to guilt me into working when she was in town to see her sons, Clary did like she always did, she didn't pressure me nor tried to guilt me; which I didn't hesitate on telling Mom when I called her for her departure the next day.

I have to say that it is becoming a bit complicated back at the apartment since Alec found a job three weeks ago. Our work-hours don't synchronise and since he has a very light sleep, he's starting to get even less sleep than I do (the inconvenience on sleeping in the living since I don't have a spare room). He's talking about getting his own place as soon as he would have saved enough money, which I think it's stupid. He should ask our parents for a loan that he would reimburse them bit by bit, but since they paid for his two years abroad, he doesn't want to ask them for more money, even if it's a loan.

While my thoughts are still lost in the myriad of my brain, I cross the threshold of the tribunal; and not even two steps later, a secretary rushes to me, all alert to tell me that Judge Branwell is looking for me. I have to say that I am intrigued, because ever since we got back, I did not do a single thing wrong. I can actually say that in a couple of days, I will have all my cases caught up.

I straddle to the Judge Branwell's office, wondering what on Earth he could want with me, and suddenly a paranoiac part of me starts to panic on the fact that maybe she knows about the meeting I just had, and that she wants to give me her piece of mind about it. But before I enter her office, that crazy idea flights out of my mind and leaves me with a peaceful mind.

Just as I am about to knock on the Judge's office door, my phone vibrates and so I swiftly check it out.

 **We need to talk as soon as possible. C  
**

I know how this sentence is supposed to get, I know how I should flip out just by seeing those words all alined together and echoing with a bad omen; but I know Clary. I know she doesn't want to break up with me. First, if she did, she would have been more subtle about it, and she wouldn't have actually given me a heads up like that for me to freak out on it. Second, after being away from her for over three weeks and talking to her only on the phone, I have learned one thing: she loves me back.

Sure she didn't say the words per say, but I can still tell by the way she sometimes holds her words when we're on the phone, or by the way she tells me that she misses me, or by the couple of attentional gestures she had for me over the past couple of weeks. Like sending me muffins, going to see my parents or even sending me random messages throughout the weeks to let me know that she thinks of me.

I know that our relationship is at a strange point at the moment. But I also know the depth of my feelings for Clary, and I mostly now that iiiill certainly not let her slip through my fingers. And this is why I do my best to keep our relationship on the same level that we left it on the roof of my car. With me loving her, being there for her, and her being the incredibly kind person she is.

And so this is why, I smile when I answer to her:

 **Funny how I was thinking of you, and on how I have something to tell you as well. J** **  
**

 **I can drop by the tribunal if you want. I could be there in half an hour. Unless you have a hearing, or something. C  
**

 **I'm all caught up in my cases so I'll clear some time for you tonight. That's a date for you and I. Somehow, I don't want your father to be lurking around when I'll get to finally see you again. J  
**

 **Lurking … he's not a vulture, you know. He doesn't lurk. But you're right, I don't think it would be a good idea to have him around. Especially since we have important things to talk about. I'll make you banamuffins, okay? C  
**

 **Do you even have to ask? J  
**

 **:-). C**

I smile again at the screen, my stomach already rejoicing at the idea of banamuffins and finally walk into the Judge's office, putting my phone back in my pocket. The Judge barely glances up at me, her eyes set on her computer, but she still takes the time to tell me to take a seat. Which honesty I don't have time for. I still have a few cases to work on, and I have to get on them as quickly as possible if I want a night out with Clary.

And so, I tell the judge, with all the respect that is due to her: "Why don't you tell me why summoned me? I'm sure that we both better have to do than have all that pleasantry going on before attacking what really matters."

She smiles a little, not phased the slightest by my attitude and forwardness; and stops doing whatever was taking her attention on her computer to ask with a very serious voice: "What do you think of getting a promotion?"

For a second I blink. Because this doesn't make any sense. How can I have two big job opportunities dropping on me like that within the day? What's happening to the world? But then, I start to really think about what this promotion would mean to me, and so I reply with tactfulness:

"The only promotion that you could propose to me at the moment would put my boss out of a job."

The Judge shakes her head, refocusing her attention on her computer as she lets me know: "Valentine is leaving us at the end of the month for a sabbatical of a year renewable. And he's the one who recommended you to take his place."

"Away?"

"Yes. He got called for a case in London. Didn't he tell you?" She lightly says, making all the blood leave my face.

This is the thing Clary wanted to talk to me about. I know Valentine, he wouldn't go to London like that. For starter, he doesn't like their Penal Code, nor their food. But what would keep Valentine here, is the fact that he just got his daughter. He wouldn't leave her behind no matter how big the case is. I can have many griefs against Valentine, but I have to give him that, he loves his daughter and is ready to do a a lot to stay with her.

"I don't know, your Honour. I have to think through this," I tell the Judge, before leaving her office as soon as she gives me the nod.

I rush to Valentine's office where I find him lost in papers, the same position he had for the last couple of weeks; and I don't even give him the chance to say anything about my sudden entrance as I cause him: " _London_?! Seriously? You couldn't find any other way to keep your daughter away from me?! you had to take her to _the freaking UK_?!"

Valentine barely glances up at me, replacing his glasses properly on his nose before saying, all the while writing on a piece of paper: "I am going to London for strictly professional reasons. That's all you need to know from me."

"Don't play coy with me, Valentine! You know that I'm dating your daughter. I know that you don't like it, but you know that I love her. You just found the most childish way to try and keep us apart!" I angrily point out, annoyed that he can remain so calm about taking away the love of my life. Doesn't he realise what he's doing?

Finally, he stops what he's doing and looks up to me, removing his reading glasses fro his nose so he can look straight into my eyes: "So, _now_ , you want to talk about your relationship with my _underage_ daughter. Like the way you send her flowers every week, or the way you call her all night long every other night, or the way she sends you muffins when she knows you're swamped by work? Did you hear me say something about any of those things?"

"What I live with Clary is _none of your business_ ,"

"It _is_ my business! She's _my_ daughter! You might love her, but you're not the only one in this room doing so. She's the reason I accepted this job in London," Valentine strongly retorts, and this is like a slap to my face. Clary is the reason he took the job.

As long as I hadn't talked to her, I could still have this denial that she had been forced into it, that Valentine sold her the idea the way lawyers know how to make people bend their way. But if Valentine upfront tells me that she's the reason he's going to London, its that the knows for sure that she will go with him.

"Screw that. I'm taking the rest of the day off," I respond, too stunned and tired to keep arguing. What I need is to talk wit Clary, not to start a fight with Valentine.

I know that he doesn't approve of me being with Clary. I saw the way he looked at me during the ride back home. I saw how his eyes lingered on Clary and I's hand when Road Trippin' came on the radio. And I saw the way his jaw locked when I kissed Clary goodbye on his front porch. Robert tried to explain to me the way Valentine could see the thing, but … I don't really care how Valentine feels about me on a personal scale. As long as Clary is happy, it's all that matters.

With temper, I take my stuff and straddle to my car. If I were listening to myself, I'd be actually going straight to Clary and ask her about this London nonsense; but I reason myself and just drive home. She will tell me herself. She was about to, that's why she texted me. I don't want to start being all angry like I was with Valentine when she'll start talking about it. After all, it is a good thing that I have the news beforehand, like that I'll be able to keep my cool and wait properly for her to drop the bomb.

Surprisingly, when I get home I don't find the front door locked, which I find odd since I know that Alec is covering a story on the other part of town today (I just don't recall when); but as soon as I enter, I smell the reason why the door wasn't locked. _Banamuffins_. I go straight to the kitchen, where I find Clary taking the muffins out of the oven and neatly placing the on a plate. I look at her, and the first thing that my mind registers is that she's wearing a dress. The dress that she wore during our last weekend together at my parents. The only dress that I know she owns. The very same dress that she knows I like a lot on her.

She turns her head to me, surprised gleaming in the green of her eyes and walks to me with a bright smile: "I wasn't expecting you so soon! I was planning on cooking you something so we could stay here tonight, and you could rest a little.

This is so Clary. She'd rather exhaust herself than be responsible for someone else getting a teensy bit tired because of something that included her. That's actually one of the things I love about her. Her selflessness, and her altruism. She smiles to me, already leaning to give me a long overdue kiss, but all I can suddenly think about is that big picture in my head. Clary, looking up at Big Ben with red buses and black left-driving taxis surrounding her.

"You're going to _London_!" I accuse her, stepping back and putting a distance between us that doesn't go unnoticed by her.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So here we are, the little bomb before the soon coming end of part one. Hope you liked it and I'll wake up with a ton of mails.** **hihi.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. How do you feel about this London thing? Is Clary going to go to London?**

 **` 2. What do you think is the other job opportunity Jace was offered?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	35. 1 - Decisions, Decisions

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, I guess this is a Christmas present for you. I hope that you all had a wonderful day, wether you celebrate christmas or not. I hope that you will like this long chapter written just for you.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. Pay close attention because the end of part one is near, and well, I hope that you will like how this first part ends.**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 35** **: Decisions, decisions (5,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Read All About It - Emili Sandé**

 **Mockingbird - Eminem**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **Au Café Des Délices - Patrick Bruel**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"So you're going to London?" Kaelie asks me, doing her best to hide her the little bit of deception that I can see gleam in her eyes.

Ever since I got back, I kept on working with Kaelie, though my father did made us sign new documents that didn't involve fake ID's. To be honest, I think things are going great between Valentine and I. After all, like Kaelie said, we were friends before that all "I'm your father ordeal". And we got along just fine. So I shouldn't let one misjudgement of his part ruin all our chances to actually be a real and loving family.

I have to say that there are still a few things that are awkward back home. Some ridiculous things if you really linger on it, but still awkward for me. Like the fact that he always wake up to have his breakfast with me, even though we don't have the same schedule (I have my breakfast at three). Or the fact that I know he checks on my room when he comes back from work really late. Or that he systematically calls when I finished my day to ask about it. Like I said, those are small ridiculous things to linger on, and I should be happy that he has all those intentions for me; but … it still feels weird to have someone care for me the way he does. With Jace, it's different, because, well he's Jace.

But anyway, I think Valentine, Lily and I are going somewhere beautiful. Well, we were until that whole job proposition in London came. To be honest, Valentine isn't the one who told me about London, Lily did, because Valentine wanted to refuse the thing upright without even thinking about it. She didn't say that it was because of me, but I am not stupid. I mean, if Gordon Ramsay had called me to open a restaurant with him in England, I would have thought about it twice too because I just had a family.

So Valentine and I had a long conversation a few nights ago, in which I told him that, if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't like being kept away from a golden opportunity because of him. He asked if I would follow him, and here comes the problem. Will I follow him? I mean, England has a lot of chairs and opportunities that I don't have here, but … England doesn't have Jace. And I know that Jace won't follow me there. I don't even have to ask him. So I am at an impasse here, because for the first time since I started living on my own, I'm not sure of what to do.

"I don't know, Kaelie. I know that my parents are going, they're already planning the trip and all, and my father is having in two weeks. But … I don't know. I couldn't ask him to refuse the job because of him, I mean, no matter the job, it's always a huge honour to be asked somewhere foe your skills."

"It is," She agrees with me, before putting her finger on the elephant in the room: "But … what about Jace?"

"I haven't talked to him about it, yet."

"What?! But you said that Valentine is leaving in two weeks!"

"I know. But he only accepted the proposition yesterday night. And … what am I supposed to tell Jace?"

I mean, this is the real question to me. It's not like I won't talk about any of this to Jace, it's something big, of course I'm going to share this part of my life with him. But … where do I even start? We haven't seen each other in over two weeks, and I know that he already fells bad about it. SO, what am I supposed to all him for him to understand that my decision has nothing to do with the fact that he is working so much. Wether I go to England or stay will have nothing to do with the humongous workhorse Jace is doing.

"Well, if you want to go to London, tell him that and that you'd like for him to go with you. It's as simple as that."

"Jace won't go to London with me, even if I ask him to," I let Kaelie know, because I know it is the truth. I know how Jace feels about planes and flying. The second time we went to his parents house, I asked him why he exhausted himself with driving six hours back and six hours forth instead of simply taking the plane, and he explained to me at that time that he was terrified of flying. He did it once when he was young to go visit his paternal grandmother with Maryse (apparently Maryse stayed in very good terms with the family of Jace's father) and he had a panic attack. Actually, just mentioning the idea of flying to me made him all sweaty and shaky. So I know that Jace won't go to London with me, even if I tell him that I want to go.

"Why wouldn't Jace go to London? He loves you like crazy. Of course he would follow you to the end of the Earth," Kaelie states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; and so I shake my head to clarify the situation to her:

"I know how Jace feels about me. But … he's not very comfortable with the idea of flying."

"Oh," Kaelie says, undertaking what I've been sating in half words. She has the decency to not bounce on that, and I deeply appreciate it. I mean, it is not my fear, and I already feel bad for sharing it with Kaelie. I mean, I know that she won't use it against it, or go tell the whole while world; but Jace didn't seem very comfortable when he told me about his fear, and so I guess that it's something he'd rather keep for himself. After all, Jace can be very proud at times, and showing that he has weaknesses isn't something he likes to do. Especially to others.

"Well. Take it the other way. Did Valentine ask you to follow him?"

"Not really. He said that he'd rather for me to go to London with him. But he also told me that he'd understand if I'd rather stay here. And that if this was the case, he'd come see me every few weekends for sure," I tell Kaelie, and I don't need her to tell me that Valentine's words are just the exact words that our relationship needed. No pressure to follow him, but there is still the desire to have me around.

"I don't know what to tell you, Clary. Personally, I think you should take your decision only according to you. Not according what Valentine or Jace want, but according to what you want, and where you think will lead you. Jace and Valentine are only bonuses in both cases. They both care very much for you, and I'm sure both of them would respect whatever decision you'll take. Decide for you, not for them; and make sure that they both understand that it's your decision to leave or stay, not theirs, and that you do it for you."

I swear, Kaelie should take lessons with Lily and open her own cabinet afterwards.

But before any of us can go further down in this conversation, the front door of the bar is opened, making us snap our head to the newcomer, and making me smile bright at Alec. I have to say, I think Alec is my favourite of Jace's siblings, Not that I don't like Max or Izzy, but Alec is the calmest of them, and therefore I always feel good around him. When I saw him last weekend with his parents, he didn't bounce on the whole trial thing, and simply asked me how I was doing.

It's actually during that dinner, when we talked a little, that he shared with me the problems of sharing a flat with his lawyer of a brother. I have to say that I never felt those inconveniences the way he does, but then again, Alec and I do not have the same jobs, or routines. And that's why I proposed him to actually take on my flat. Since I'm not using it, but that I'm still paying a rent for it, it would be better if someone lived in it.

That's why he is here, so Magnus Bane can make all the papers in orders (since Mrs Herondale doesn't see any problems in that arrangement), and so Alec can visit the apartment. Though, like I told him, there are a few things missing. Like the stove and the bed, because I didn't feel like leaving them in my flat. Valentine laughed when I complained about his stove (what is it with lawyers and having bad stoves), but I also saw how his brows went up when I told him that I also wanted to keep my bed.

So anyway, right now, I am just here to present Alec to Mr Bane, and then I am off to go to Jace's apartment and prepare him a full on romantic dinner.

On our way to my apartment, Alec and I talk about some small mundane things, when he suddenly asks me:

"Can I ask you something inappropriate?"

I frown a little, because that doesn't seem like Alec. He's always so polite and reserved, I didn't even think he could use the word inappropriate. But I still nod, because I am a little curious of what he could ask of me.

"It's not much inappropriate, but more private. And if I'm prying, just send me to the bushes. It's just that …. Well, it's none of my business," He shies away, and so I just shrug it off. I mean, I won't lie. I'm a bit curious, but I don't want him to be uncomfortable. And if just thinking of asking the question makes him feel so awkward, I don't want to add salt to the wound by insisting.

"It's just that you mentioned that Jace and you still haven't gone further than second base. And, I know my brother and he's not a believer in no sex before marriage. So I guess I was wondering if _you_ were a believer in no sex before marriage, or if …"

"Oh," I say, blushing red like a tomato. I can see that Alec is blushing as well, and is probably as embarrassed as me for asking the question. I guess, he's just looking put for his brother, or that he's just curious to see if his brother changed; but in the end, it's still awkward for the both of us.

"Forget I asked. Like I said, it is none of my business," Alec says, shoving his hands in his pockets. We keep on silently walking side by side, the awkwardness at its maximum level, before I simply let him know:

"I think your brother is just a gentleman with a golden heart, and that I'm lucky to have him in my life."

Alec shyly smiles, before a smirks grows on his lips, making him look like Jace of a split second: "Golden heart? You didn't grow up with him. He's nice to you because he's in love with you."

I know that he's just kidding to smooth the atmosphere that had been growing thick since that awkward question. And that's why I laugh with him, though he probably had a particular memory in mind, when I just have to take his word for it.

When we arrive down my building, there is Mr Bane waiting for us, a cat in hand, which makes me smile a little. He always complains about errand cats wandering around the neighbourhood, but he still feed them in the end. The first thing he says before I can even make a proper introduction, is:

"Biscuit, how come every man in your entourage is handsome like that? Do you go to a special shop to get them?"

I blush a little, and see that Alec is once again as embarrassed as me with that declaration. But, that is just his problem for now. I make the introduction, and then leave them together to go to Jace's apartment.

Once I get there, it's like I've never left. I find my marks right away and bake Jace's banamuffins with comfort, not feeling like a stranger at all. I have to admit that I missed a little that little routine of making cooking something for Jace to eat. Even if we wouldn't eat it together, the idea of cooking for him has always been something that I liked.

The banamuffins are barely out of the oven that I feel someone staring at me, making me think that Alec is probably back, though he told me that he had a job all the way across town after visiting the apartment. But instead of seeing Alec, I see his older brother.

I immediately smile at the sight, so happy to see him after that long separation; and when he smiles back to me, I go to him to give him a long overdue kiss. I mean, even if we phones and texted each other, it's been two weeks since we've seen each other, so a kiss is something completely normal and appropriate.

But suddenly, before I can even reach him, Jace's face is obscured by a dark cloud and he takes a step backward as he coldly states: "You're going to London!"

I'm not going to lie, this small step he just took is like a slap in my face. It's like he didn't miss me at all. It's been fourteen days since we saw one another, and it's like he can't wait to get away from me. And so I look down, and fidget with my hands as I let him know: "I don't know."

I'm not going to say that it is Jace's fault if we haven't seen each other in over two weeks, because it isn't. He works, and so do I. This is actually the first thing Jace warned me about when we started dating. He told me that work was something really important to him, and that he often tended to let himself be overwhelmed by it. And I fully understand it. I mean I waked do the same if I had my won bakery. I will probably do the same when I will have my own bakery.

I mean, being a lawyer is Jace's dream job, tough I know that he would like to work on his own, and not just stay as an ADA. But when I asked him why he didn't apply to work for a firm, or a private company, he explained to me that it was very difficult for a liberal lawyer to pick his clients if he wanted to have a real pay at the end of the month. And there is also the fact that Jace doesn't want to have to defend guilty souls, and that newbies in firms always had the worst cases. So for the moment, he stays at the Tribunal as an ADA.

So Jace being overloaded with work when we came back, I was ready for. After all, even before that all ordeal, when he was every night back at my place, we didn't get to see each other much because of our different schedule. What I was not ready for was Jace putting so much distance between us so easily. Especially when he is looking at me with hurt gleaming in his eyes. And what I like least is the fact that I am the cause of that hurt. It feels like I betrayed him, when I actually wanted to come clear to him. And hurt is the last thing I want to bring Jace. I only want to bring him joy and happiness. Like that little smile he had when he smelled banamuffins before looking at me the way he does.

And so, I look down, taking a step back myself as I let him know about all the thoughts that have been going through my mind ever since I've known about that London thing: "I told my father to go, because I know he wants to. He likes the case very much, and he finds it very challenging. I don't think we can really grow as a family if one of us prevents the other from evolving in their career. He's been asked to go for a year, and though he said that London isn't the best destination for a lawyer with his beliefs, he still wants to go. Because of the history, because he wants to test himself outside his own jurisdiction, because he wants to prove himself that he didn't got too comfortable in this position of DA he had for quite a while. I can't deny that to my father, Jace. This opportunity to professionally bloom, I can't take that away from him, because I wouldn't like someone taking it away from me.

And for myself, London is such a good opportunity. It's next door from France, the country of bakery. I could learn so many things there, even get into a school, or something. I'll be able to expand my cooking abilities to more than bakery. To taste food made by gastronomes. I'd come back as a chef, not only some girl who learned how to cook from TVshows. I could even gain a star, if I dedicate myself enough into this."

Jace doesn't say a word, and though I can feel that he's still looking at me, I don't dare looking up to meet his angry golden gaze. This is so not how I wanted this evening to go on. Everything is going wrong. First of all, why is Jace already aware of that whole London thing? My father promised not to tell him anything. And why is Jace being so cold? You know how this look makes me feel? Like I'm back on trial, and that he's just a lawyer trying to get answers out of me, and I don't like it for one bit. I bring my hands around my frame to hold myself together, and warm me a little ; and I whisper, more to myself than to him since he's being so cold and distant:

"But … then, you come in the picture. And I think of you, and of how I feel about you, and that doesn't make me want to go. It only makes me want to stay here with you and start a whole new life in which you're a part of the equation, not just a small part of my life. When I start thinking of you, I don't think 'I', I think 'Jace and I'. I think of how happy I was with the life I had before all this mess, the life in which you were more and more important to me. This life where we would sleep together every night. This life where I happily turned out catering offers so I could go on weekends with you. This life where your mere presence was enough to make me feel safe. This life where you would smile when you would see me, and not walk away like you just did."

I inhale deeply through my nose, doing my best not to cry. I mean, I would have been alone, I would have cried my eyes out; but I don't want to cry in front of Jace. I mean, if Jace is being so cold with me, it's my fault, so I have no rights to cry in front of him. So I finally look up, and finish by stating the obvious: "And I know you will never go to London with me, if I go."

Jace's face is still being unreadable as he's looking at me, but finally, I don't feel that cold breeze emanating from him, so I tell him: "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd hear it before I would have told you about it. That's why I wanted to see you as soon as possible and sent you this text. My father promised me that he would let me tell you first."

This stubborn silent is starting to make me feel really bad about myself, when finally, Jace's face shows an expression other than indifference. His left brow goes up before he detach his gaze from me and takes a kitchen chair to sit on it: "Your father did not say anything about going to London, to be honest. It's just that his departure gives me a promotion."

There's a part of me that can't help but be relieved when I hear that my father did not break his promise to me.

"They proposed you the DA's office?" I ask Jace, happy for him because I know that he doesn't want to get stuck as an assistant all his life. But strangely, Jace doesn't seem very thrilled by this promotion after all. He actually passes a hand in his hair as he tells me: "Yeah … But I'm not sure that I'll take it."

"Why?"

For a minute, Jace doesn't say anything, his eyes lost into space, his hands still in his hair; and suddenly I feel like maybe I shouldn't have asked. Maybe he doesn't to share with me his plans for the future. It's not because _I_ see myself a future with him that he does too. Maybe this London issue just made him reconsider our all relationship to the point where I don't matter to him anymore. But as I keep questioning myself with thoughts more hurtful than I could have thought, Jace looks up to me, and takes my hand to make me sit on his laps. Once I'm there, he looks at me as if he's about to announce me the death of someone I care very much about, and his hand rests gently on my smaller back.

"I had another proposition today. And … I'm not sure about this one either," He tells me while I keep quiet, not sure of what he expects me to say. His eyes search me longly, my face being scanned like it had never been before; and then he says: "Starkweather came to me and asked me to be his associate."

I do my best to keep my face unreadable as I let that sink in, and Jace gently caresses my face as he explains to me what happened.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **So guys, for us, this is a flashback of the meeting Jace had with Hodge, but to Clary, this is Jace telling her about it. I just think this part will be better in Jace's PoV, than in Clary's only feeling about what she's being told. So yeah, this is Jace's PoV, his little part in Clary's chapter.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 _I look at my coffee in front of me, thinking that maybe I shouldn't have accepted this meeting, but not doing a thing to move. Because I know why I agreed to see Hodge when he asked to see me,_ ** _Clary_** _. I know that Michael will try to appeal, and I don't feel comfortable about going against Starkweather again. I know my case is strong, but Starkweather is good, and the world knows it._

 _Suddenly, Starkweather sits in front of me, and as I look at him, I'm sure I look just like him. It's written all over his face that he lacks sleep, that he was just on a case, and that every minute of this meeting is precious to him because he could have been spending them otherwise._

 _"I don't have time for politically correct formalities, so I'll go straight to the point. I want you to be my new associate," He tells me, before hailing a waiter and ordering a coffee and a chocolate muffin._

 _I longly look at him, wondering if everything is okay in his head. I mean, he knows my implication with Clary. He knows that to me, Clary's case was personal, and not just a client I could easily turn my back on. So what's up with this ridiculous offer?_

 _"You really think that I'll work with you after you defended …"_

 _"I didn't take the Robert's case for him, but for_ ** _you_** _," Hodge strongly cuts me off, while the waiter deposits in front of him his order. Hodge pays him and stuffs a piece of the muffin in his mouth as he explains himself:_

 _"You know my reputation, I only lost two, well three, cases in my life. And every time I did so, it's because I've been looking for a new associate. I want someone who has claws, I want a shark. And you are one. A bit clumsy, but I give you that to your personal implication to the case. I know what he did to her, I know that most of it wasn't even mentioned, and you still managed to win, in barely a couple of days, without having the main witness to go back to the stand. And that, I like._

 _I studied your career before taking the case, Wayland. You have potential. Wether it's evolving as a DA, or working on your own account, you have great potential. Because you believe in your cases, and that is something more and more rare with young lawyers. You are passionate about your job, and this is your strongest and weakest point. You have to be passionate, but you can't let it show. In court, you have to be unreadable. You can't always win cases by winning the jury's hearts, because this is how appeals cases are won, the jury has second thoughts because they didn't think rationally through the case. And if they don't listen rationally, it's because the lawyer showed too much passion. You shouldn't be the show, the witnesses are, they're the only thing that matter, you're only here to help them voice properly their thoughts."_

 _I can't believe it. I can't believe that Clary's stepfather had such a good lawyer because of me. He could have walked free because of me. Because I was unknowingly put on some kind of test. Thank God I won._

 _"I don't intend on being the associate of a lawyer who lost his true goal," I snarl, because this is something I always promised myself. I'd rather be a pitiful lawyer and defend the right causes than being wealthy and stain my soul with their misfits._

 _"You think I'm only here for the money? Do you know how many cases I refused because I knew my clients were guilty. It's not because I'm expansive that it means that I defend guilty souls, I believe in my job. The only culprits I defended were the cases I lost," Hodge strongly states, but I can't stop myself from remind him one of the cases that made him so famous:_

 _"What about the Smith case?"_

 _"It's not because someone is guilty to the world that it means that person is guilty," Hodge responds with a light tone, and I can't help but internally agree. "Guts is what is most necessary in this job. If my guts tells me not to take the case, I don't. And now, my guts is telling me that I can make you a better lawyer than you already are," He adds, and I just think about for a second._

 _This nationally known lawyer comes to me to ask me to be his associate. Not his assistant, his associate. His equal._ ** _He_** _came to_ ** _me_** _, not the other way around, which means I do worth something. That my work is actually good enough for him to take me with him._

 _"What is the catch?" I ask, because this seems just to good to be true._

 _"Your life. Being a reknown lawyer takes everything away from you. Your social life, your friends, your hobbies, your comfort, your family, … your love life. I'm not going to lie, taking this job means you'll have to give up on many things. You'll travel a lot, you'll sleep barely a few hours a week, you'll forget about food or even what is home. If you're lucky enough, you'll have someone compassionate who understands what it means to you, otherwise … you'll probably quit after a while like all my associates did. "_

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **So this was Jace's little meeting, now let's get back to present time with Clary's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"And you're considering it," I say, because it's obvious. He wouldn't have been so torn otherwise, and would have just tell me about it as if nothing. I understand, it must be nice to have the best of your domain of expertise asking you to be his right hand. It's as if Gordon Ramsay came to me and asked me if I wanted to open something with him.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Jace asks me, his eyes still studying carefully my face, and I feel weird all of the sudden. Why what I think should matter? It's his life, his career, his dream job. And I don't know a thing about lawyers and stuff, just that my boyfriend and father are lawyers.

" _Me_? It's your career, Jace. I can't make the decision for you,"I let him know with a small smile that I hope encouraging,Nani Jace just shakes his head as he utters:

"So you want me to help you make a decision about your life dreams; but you don't want to tell me how you feel about me working with the man who defended your abusing stepfather?"

I blink a little, because I never saw it like that. To me, Starkweather is just Starkweather. He's a lawyer, he did his job. I don't hold any sort of grudge against him, even if he made me black out and he scared me about our ability to win the trial. But even now that Jace brought that up, I don't care. It's not like he's the one who did me wrong. And he actually only took the case to challenge Jace and see if he was worth it. So I can even less hate him.

I gently smile to have, caressing his right cheek where I can feel his stubble growing, and then I tell him: "I won't take the decision for you. I won't be the person who will stand between you and your dreams. I love you too much for that."

Jace suddenly smiles to me as if I just gave him the world, and I frown before realising what I just said. This is so not how I wanted to let him know. He made such a big case about not being able to make a romantic declaration, that I wanted to do that for him. And now, because I had such a big clumsy mouth, I let it slip. I feel so bad about this. Now, all that romantic evening I planed out for him is gone.

With gentleness, Jace removes my hair from the side of my face facing him, and he hides himself in the crook of my neck. Then, he kisses my neck sending shivers through my whole body. _God, how I missed Jace's touch!_ His hold on me tightens a little as I lean backward to give him a better access, and his lips sensually make their way to my ear lobe, with a painful slowness.

Once his mouth is on the level of my ear, he whispers to me with a very husky voice: "Let me take you somewhere," And all I do is nod, under his spell.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So yup, a long chapter for a merry christmas. Hope that you liked it**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. Where do you think Jace is taking Clary?**

 **` 2. What do you think is job offered to Jace, of the struggle Clary is facing? Is she going to go to London?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	36. 1 - Fireflies

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here is an early chapter for you. Two to three chapters before the end of part one.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. Pay close attention because the end of part one is near, and well, I hope that you will like how this first part ends.**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 36** **: Fireflies (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Live Your Life - T.I feat. Rihanna**

 **La Valse A Mille Temps - Jacques Brel**

 **More Piya - Devdas**

 **Mistral Gagnat - Renaud**

 **Will - Mika Nakashima**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"At the risk of repeating myself, I love that dress on you," Jace says, though his eyes are on the road, and I can't stop myself from blushing a little. I cab see from the corner of my eye that he has a small smirk on his lips, which means that he knows I'm blushing. But still, he takes my hand in his and rests it on my leg, his knuckles brushing my bare skin.

Though we have been driving for hours, Jace still doesn't want to tell me where he is taking me, saying that it is a surprise and that, it's on the road to go to his parents. And to be honest, I am not very much curious about where we are going, but more _how_ we are going there. I swear, it's like Jace suddenly thinks that he is Vince Diesel, or Paul Walker, or something. It's worst than if we were in a _Fast & Furious_ movie! And to think that he is a lawyer and that he is supposed to be very conscious about laws and speed regulation.

Still, we use the drive to our advantage, as we always do when we are in the car. Jace tells me about the little things going through his mind lately that he did think telling me over the phone. Like the fact that he plans on giving his jeep to Max as soon Max passes his license and buy himself a more classy and professional. I have to admit that my mind blacked out a little when he started comparing brands and horses power. I guess Jace would never be out of a conversation with Lily since herself is very passionate about everything car related. He also briefly talk to me about his parents twenty-fifth anniversary, but he doesn't really linger on it. But I have to say that I already knew about his parents plans since Maryse told me about it when we went shopping together last weekend. She wants to have a dinner with her kids on the said day, and then have a full week away with her husband. I think it is beautiful for her to still have sparkles while planning a week away with her husband, twenty-five years later.

I notice, that strangely he doesn't mention Izzy. It is something that Jace does a lot. Even more after Izzy and I started talking to each other a little bit more. I mean, it's not unusual for Izzy and I to lock ourselves in her room and to have her talk about her life at college away from home and her friends and family. And the more I started befriending Izzy, the less Jace talked about her to me, or even brought up a subject that could lead to us talking about her. I don't know he he is doing it on purpose. But I still noticed it. Maybe it has to do with that weird relationship Simon and her have. I mean, I'm no expert, but there is definitely something going on between them, wether they acknowledge it or not, it's here. But it's none of my business.

For my part, I let him know that I finally took my courage by the horns and sent a letter to Eric (hey, I have small doses of courage, I'm not brave enough to go as far as to call him. I wrote Eric a long letter, sparing him the details of certain things after he left and apologising for taking so long to respond to him. I also thanked him deeply for the trust fond he made for me, and told him what I was planning to do with the money. But most of all, I let myself get lost into writing, recalling the fun memories we had together, and wishing that one day we would be able to have those memories back again, for real. Of course, since Eric now lives in South Africa, I know that all my babbling on paper will most likely stay that, fantasy on paper, but still.

Jace doesn't say anything about my writing to Eric, but then again, Jace never actually gave me his opinion concerning Eric. I don't think that he doesn't care, I just thing that he is like Valentine here, he is scared of giving his opinion and restraining me in whatever thoughts I would want to act upon. It's actually something I appreciate from both of them, the fact that they let me enough time and space to make my own decisions concerning that big thing in my life.

Anyway, Jace finally cuts down the motor of his car, not even four hours after we left his apartment (it's a miracle that we didn't get a ticket or an accident) and while he mumbles a ' perfect , I look around, I realise that it's the same place where he took me during the trial. Except that now, the sun is just starting to set, so there are no stars to see. I knew he had some serial killer instincts crawling inside of him. I mean, like I said before, this set is perfect to murder someone without anyone ever knowing about it.

I am still in the car, when Jace opens my door, a smile on his lips and a blanket in his free hand. I raise my eyebrows at him, and ask: "Where is the shovel, mister Serial Killer?"

He chuckles, but still takes my hand to lead me to the oak tree a bit further. Then, once we are at the roots of the tree, he sets the blanket down while I nervously glance at his car that is still open and free for anyone who would want to steal it. Jace doesn't seem to actually care about any of this, and sits us on the blanket, facing the tree with him behind me, before he whispers in my ear: "Look up, babe."

I do as told and at first I don't really see anything. I mean, there are the few bloody red rays of sunset bathing us and giving the impression that the leaves from the tree are made of gold; but that doesn't justify a four drive like the _Fast & Furious_. Jace gently wraps his arms around me, caging me to him; and that's when I see the first one of them. _Fireflies_. One by one, they start popping around, illuminating the oak's leaves as the sun slowly disappears in the horizon. And before I know it, they're everywhere, giving a whole new life to the tree and making it seems like it is now from an enchanted forest.

"It's _beautiful_ ," I whisper, too afraid to break the spell that was summoned upon us to use the full potential of my vocal cords. I keep on being mesmerised by what I'm seeing, when I feel something tickling my skin and making me look down. I look down, only to see that there are flies all over me, making my skin glow as I slowly bring my arm up so watch the fireflies from unclose.

"Indeed, you are," Jace whispers, his breath caressing my ear in something delicious. And it's probably because I'm in some other magic place right now, but his words send shivers all over my skin, all the way down to my stomach.

I suddenly turn and attack Jace's lips, putting in my kiss all these times I have missed him her theist couple of weeks as I straddle his laps so I can kiss him better. Jace brings his hand to my hair and undo my hair-tie, a small growl coming from his chest; and all I do is bringing myself even closer to him.

Before I can register anything, Jace makes me lie on my back, his kiss even more intense as I'm clenching his hair tightly in my fists. Slowly, his lips leave mines, only to play with the junction between my neck and shoulder while his hand is passionately winding up my leg until it reaches the hem of my dress. Without having any control of my body, I arch myself to Jace, moaning when our bodies touch and Jace's hand slowly creeps its way under my dress. As I'm internally deliberating to know if I feel weird about Jace's hand getting so close to my most intimate spot, Jace's other hand gently unzips the top of my dress and takes one of my breast in hostage.

I'd like to think rationally about what is happening right now, but I can't think. I can only breath erratically and arch to Jace as his hand is teasing me by only slowly brushing my upper thighs. And when he finally touch me where I subconsciously wanted him to touch me the most, I make some sort of weird noise that is quickly silenced by Jace kissing me again. His kiss is rough, and passionate, … and making me die.

I don't know where my mind should be. On the kiss. On the hand slightly pinching my nipple. On the hand fondling me through my panty. There's this pressure in my lower stomach that keeps increasing every time Jace presses a little harder on my clitoris, and at some point, I can't help it. I've been trying to stay silent to not break the magic here between us, but there's still this " _God, Jace_!" that escapes my mouth, begging to be set free.

Jace doesn't seem bothered by this sound and just deeps his head so he can kiss my neck, my collarbone, my chest, my breast. And there, he takes one of them in his mouth as his fingers deeps under my panty. For a second, he stops, moaning against my breast, but then he starts sucking on my nipple, while his fingers resume on fondling me. I arch myself again, my body begging for something more, and it seems that Jace reads in my mind as he releases my body from this agony and enters a finger in me.

I thought the intrusion would be unpleasant, like it always was. But not at all. It's _heavenly_. I even exhale and move to the rhythm of his hand, thrusting my hips as much as Jace is making me feel good. It's just good. So good. _Too good._ I'm about to die. Literally. Right here, right now, by Jace's hand. Slowly, he kisses his way from my breast to my ear, and tells me: "Don't fight it, babe. Just let it come to you."

And so, I listen to him. I stop thinking about the pressure getting bigger and bigger, and I just _feel_ it. I feel it taking over every single one of my senses, taking me to death. And it's like an explosion inside of me. An explosion of good feelings. I can't even breath normally. I'm just panting, lost by the way Jace just made me feel.

After several minutes of us just being silent and loudly breathing, Jace rolls on the side and sits up, making me frown. He has his elbows on his knees, and his hair in his hands, and I know what this position means to him. It's a telltale that there is something bothering his mind. So, I also sit up and rest my hand on his shoulder, to which he immediately reacts by tensing.

"I'm alright, babe. Just give me a minute," He says, and I retrieve my hand, bringing my knees to my chest so I can rest my chin on it.

Jace clenches hard his hair in his hand, dipping his head even lower, and I can't help but feel guilty. He gave me … _nirvana_ , and I took without giving anything back. But then, Jace's voice echoes and he says:

"I'm sorry, babe. I never thought things would turn out like that. I didn't bring you here for that."

"It's okay. I'm not complaining," I reassure him, because he shouldn't be the one apologising.

Still, at my words, Jace turns his head to me, a big smile plastered on his face, and he swiftly kisses me on the lips. It's like I just told him that Christmas was today. _Go figure_.

Then, he stands up, and proposes me his hand to do the same as he tells me: "We'd better head back so I can sleep for a couple of hours before going back to work."

I don't argue with that because we have a long drive back home, and that Jace needs to sleep. It's written all over his face.

As he drives us back to our home city, still in his _Fast & Furious_ mode, Jace never lets go of my hand, sometimes squeezing it just for the pleasure of it. And me, all I can do is feel … good. I don't know. I just feel good. _Really_ good.

"Clary?" He says, suddenly stopping the car and turning so he can face me. I frown a little, anxious about what suddenly got over him, and so I give him a small:

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me?" He says, as if this is the most natural thing in the world. He could have asked if I wanted a sandwich, I'm sure it would have been the same. And though I shouldn't think of Jace's brother right now, I can't help but recall our little conversation of earlier.

"It's not because we … you just … that you have to ask me in marriage," I answer, because I don't want him to think that I'm one of those girl who wants a ring after their first kiss. I might not know much about myself and those kind of relations with men, but at least, I know that.

Jace frowns before looking through his pockets and taking out of one of them a little box. _Oh my God_! He really wants to marry me! As in, _me_! _Clary_! He wants to marry me, so it means he wants to make a life with me. And it's actually what he explains:

"No. It's because when I think of the future, many things change. Many, but you. You're always in my plans when I'm projecting myself ahead. I don't see myself with anyone else but you. I love you, Clary. I want to wake up, knowing that you slept by my side. I want to bear your tears and joys, hopes and fears. I want to rely on you when I'm doubting myself. I want to marry you, as simple as that,"

And on those words, he opens the box, revealing two rings. One is for a man, a black ring that looks like the kind of rings they had in the Middle Ages to seal letters. And the other one for a woman. Also with a touch of black. Black diamonds lining white diamonds of the same size, while a big white diamond is in the centre. And the whole is on a white silver ring.

"Just … whatever you decide, promise me you'll think of it," Jace says, and so I look back up to him. I can't believe he just proposed. What am I even supposed to do, or say? I don't know. I have to think about it. I don't know. So I just say the first thing that come to my mind:

"I'll think about it."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So yup, a little chapter with a little kinky passage**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. How do you think Clary will answer to Jace's proposal? And what did you think of it?**

 **` 2. What did you think of that little moment between Jace and Clary?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	37. 1 - Pancakes

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here is the chapter before the last of part one. Hope that you will like it.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. And I am sorry, but it is three am where I am and I** **have to work tomorrow, so I won't be replying to your messages. Sorry, I just can't, I am fighting to keep my eyes open.**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 37** **: Pancakes (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Live Your Life - T.I feat. Rihanna**

 **La Valse A Mille Temps - Jacques Brel**

 **More Piya - Devdas**

 **Mistral Gagnat - Renaud**

 **Will - Mika Nakashima**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

When I wake up the next morning, I don't even have to open my eyes to know that I am in Jace's arms. Juts the warmth of his body around me, and his scent tell me so.

After driving in his crazy _Fast & Furious_ mode yesterday night, Jace dropped me in front of my father's house wishing me good night; and a crazy and bold part of me couldn't stop but ask him to come and sleep with me. And after a lot of hesitation from his part, he gave me what I wanted and followed me to the room I now have in my parents' house.

The first day I came in that house, Lily said I could choose any room I wanted (because for some reason, they live in a freaking mansion!). I actually chose the room that was the furthest from theirs, not because I wanted to distance myself from them but because I wanted to keep the awkward to a minimum level. And I think it has being going great so far. The fact that the room is really at the opposite side of their room, gives me back a little the privacy I had when I was in my own flat.

Still, Valentine makes a point to pass by my room when he comes back home really late. Most of the times, I'm already asleep, and I'm half-conscious that he's checking on me by popping his head through the door. But sometimes, when I had a nightmare, he sees me awake and on the phone with Jace, or texting Kaelie. He never said anything about it, and to be honest, I am grateful to that. I don't want him to know that even with the trial over, I still have a damaged brain that causes nightmare.

Gently, I am torn away of my thoughts by Jace caressing the skin of my arms, all the while kissing the top of my head and asking me: "How was your sleep?"

"Very good. How about you? How come your already awake?" I ask back, because let's be honest, I've always been the first one awake between the two us. It's normal, I'm used to wake up at crazy hours when he's more used to wake up around seven. Today is my day off, so I didn't have to wake up before dawn, but still, when I tilt my head up a little to check the time, I see that it's barely seven.

"I haven't been awake for that long. And I had very _pleasant_ dreams. I'd even say that it was even the best dream I had in years," He says, a little smirk echoing in his tone and making me feel like I am missing a part of a joke. I feel like I should understand what his dream was about, but I don't.

So I simply look at him and kiss his lips, before cutting back into his arms, having missed that little and simple contact. Jace tightens his embrace on me and so we just enjoy that moment between us. For a few minutes, we stay like that, before Jace lets me know:

"Your father dropped by, by the way. I think he got close to get a stroke when he saw you sleeping in my arms."

I suddenly get up, my eyes wide as I stare at Jace who keeps on remaining calm. It is true that when I asked Jace to come sleep with me, I did not think of Valentine's nightly checking on me. But then I calm down. Lily says that Valentine doesn't mind Jace that much. It's more that it's all new to him and that he's not handling everything with grace as one would expect from him. I mean, he never made a scene with me about me sending stuff to Jace, or calling Jace in the middle of the night, or when I told him that I would pay Jace a visit yesterday.

"My father doesn't hate you, Jace. He's just … I don't know. But you're not unwelcome in this house, he said so himself."

Jace chuckles, as if I were missing something important, and sits up swell, before kissing my lips and saying: "There is a difference between not hating someone, and not liking that person. But it's okay, babe. I know how to fend for myself if he brings up the topic." I'm about to retort something, when he cuts me off: "I might not be unwelcome in this house, but that doesn't mean I am welcomed in your bed. This is a difference that lawyers love to play with."

For a second, I don't say anything before deciding that this weird thing going on between my father and Jace should remain between them. I love both of them and want both of them in my life; so I refuse to choose and side with either of them in this thing.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I ask him, getting up and looking for a towel for Jace, before indicating the en-suite door that leads to my bathroom. Jace kisses me, before disappearing in the bathroom, and I take my phone and go to the kitchen where I oddly don't find anyone.

I look around, wondering what I could do for breakfast when my eyes set on some black bananas. I smile to myself and decide for some pancakes, all the while texting Kaelie:

 **OMG! You'll never guess what Jace said yesterday night! C**

I thought that I would have to wait for her answer, but it's immediate:

 **What? Did he say that he would follow you to London, like I said he would? K**

 **No. He asked me to marry him! C**

 **WHAT?! K**

 **Wait a second. I dropped my phone! How did that even happen? Did you tell you about London and all the things you told me? K**

 **Yes. He simply proposed. We went to a meadow, and then … Well, bottom line, he proposed when he was driving us back to town.**

 **Wait? What happened in that meadow? ㈴7 K**

I can't help but blush because let's be honest, I'm not that comfortable to talk about what happened in the meadow out loud. Especially to Kaelie who always knows how to make a bigger deal of simple things. I guess it's okay with Jace, but Kaelie is another story. Not that I don't trust her, it's just that ... it seems like it's something I should share only with Jace.

 **Nothing of what you could think. The important thing is that he PROPOSED! C**

 **Yeah … But isn't it a bit odd that he proposes when you tell him that you might want to go to London for a year? I mean, I know that Jace loves you to the moon and back, but it feels that his proposal is falling just in time to ask you without asking you to stay with him. K**

 **I didn't think of that. C**

Maybe Kaelie is right. I didn't really think about the whole thing. I just thought that Jace proposed and that it gave me wonderful butterflies. But like he often says, he's a lawyer, he always thinks of every possibility his words can open for him. And ... well, I don't. I just live the moment when I'm with Jace. What if Kaelie is right, and Jace found a way to make me stay without me feeling guilty or anything about it? Can Jace be that twisted and sneaky when it comes to us?

 **I mean, if he really wanted to ask for your hand, he would have asked in the meadow, you know the romantic place. Not on the way back in the car. And he would have had a ring and all. I mean, Jace has always been a big romantic concerning you, and now he proposes out of the blue without a ounce of romance in the gesture. K**

 **But he did have a ring. And … well, I think he wanted to propose in the meadow, but something happened that delayed the proposal. C**

I mean Jace did tell me that he didn't bring me to the meadow for … what he did to me, so I figured after he proposed that he initially intended on proposing there. Like Kaelie said, Jace is a very romantic guy, and that seemed like a perfect spot to propose.

 **He did? OMG! I want to see it! You have to drop by the bar to show it to me! It changes everything. it means he thought enough of marrying you to get a ring. Wether it's a new ring or an heirloom, if he had the ring on him, it means he thinks about it every day. Anyway, wether you say yes or no, it shouldn't influence your decision concerning London. K**

 **You think I should say yes? C**

 **I think you should take the time to think about it. I mean, it's obvious that Jace loves you, but you shouldn't say yes because of how he feels about you but because of how you feel about him. Think if you want to see Jace every day for the remaining of your days, built a life with him and all. The yes is for you, not for him. K**

 **And if I say yes, would you be my bridesmaid? C**

 **What a stupid question! I'd be the best bridesmaid ever! And I would throw you the best bachelorette party ever! Wether you want it or not. ㈴1 K**

As I smile at my screen, shaking my head a little at Kaelie's crazy ideas of bachelorette parties, Jace appears in the frame of the kitchen door. I smile to him, and propose him a few of the pancakes that I made while texting to Kaelie as I let her know in one last message:

 **Jace just finished his shower, I will see you later in the afternoon. C**

Then, I make the last pancakes while Jace comes stand behind me and takes me in his arms, kissing my neck as he tells me: "I missed this. Sleeping with you in my arms, and waking up to the smell of your wonderful cooking.."

I goofily smile, and lean into him all the while surveying my pan, because let's be honest, I missed this as well. I missed the routine Jace and I had, even if because of our different jobs, we didn't get to see each other every day. At least we slept together, and I knew that he ate my cooking. And this was enough for me.

Just as I switch off the fire under the pan, Jace holds me even closer to him and whispers in my ear: "I think you should go to London."

That makes me stop dead in my tracks. I stop moving, my breath suddenly missing as his words echo endlessly in my heart and soul. Is he sending me away? Did he rethink the whole marrying me, and decided that I was not worth it for him anymore? I mean, how can he propose one night, and tells me to go abroad for a year the next morning?

Jace seems to have felt my sudden immobility for he holds me even tighter and explains: "Babe … you said it yourself, yesterday night. if I weren't in the picture, you wouldn't have questioned it, and you would have gone to get an experience you would never have here. Wether it is professionally, just by yourself as a person, or as a family with Valentine and Lily. And most importantly, I shouldn't be the withholding you from your dreams."

"But … What about _us_?" I ask, doing my best not to sound whinny. My eyes are actually kind of blurry, but I refuse to let Jace see me like that. He's right, I do want to go. But I want to stay as well. Why is life so complicated?

"What's a year when I intend on spending the rest my life with you, anyway?" Jace questions, his lips kissing my neck as his voice sounds so sure. It's like he knows for a fact that we will end up together. And his assurance reassures me somehow. What's a year, indeed?

"I didn't give you any real answer," I tease, with a slight nudge of my elbow, and Jace only responds:

"I know, and I'm not asking you to marry me _right away_. Just keep the ring so you know what place you hold in my heart."

This man is just too sweet for my own good. _Way_ too sweet. I turn, about to kiss him, when my parents finally decide to step in the kitchen; and so I just quickly peck his lips as he puts a more correct distance between us. Still, I smile to him; and as I set the rest of the pancakes on the table, I inform my father of a decision I just made:

"I'll stay at Jace's for the next couple of weeks."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So yup, just to make it clear, Clary just decided that shed go to London with** **Valentine. And Jace strongly encouraged her in that decision. He is the one who helped her make the decision, actually.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. So, now that Clary and Kaelie had a talk about all of this, do you think Clary will say yes? And what did you think of Kaelie's reaction?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Jace telling Clary that she should go?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	38. 1 - Farewell & New Beginning

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here is theist chapter of part one.** **I know that many of you expected to see a Jace or Clary's point-of-view, but for what I want to happen next, iii decided to make it as Valentine's. Plus there is this little thing that I really wanted from Valentine's perspective. And. Well, this is also the last update of the year, which I made that since I am not much of a party girl, I figured, maybe some of you aren't as well and wanted something to read for the new year.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. And I am sorry, but it is three am where I am and I** **have to work tomorrow, so I won't be replying to your messages. Sorry, I just can't, I am fighting to keep my eyes open.**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 38** **: Farewell & New Beginning (2,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Live Your Life - T.I feat. Rihanna**

 **La Valse A Mille Temps - Jacques Brel**

 **More Piya - Devdas**

 **Mistral Gagnant - Renaud**

 **Will - Mika Nakashima**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

With love, Valentine watched his daughter nervously glancing once again all around her to see if Jace was finally arriving. They have been in the airport for more than half an hour, and he was still nowhere to be found. Over the past couple of weeks, Clary had staid with Jace, though she still made a point on calling Valentine every day around her bedtime, and to have a few lunch dates with him.

Valentine had to admit that he had quickly grown accustomed to Clary's presence when she came live with him and Lily, and that he had been scared that the fact she would go to stay with Jace would made distance grow between them; but it didn't. It even seemed like she felt a little bit more open to share things with him, even though neither of them ever broached the topic that was Jace. Which always felt like a weight to Valentine since Clary used to talk to him about her boyfriend when she only view him as her friend, and not her father.

Still, Valentine noticed a few things of his own concerning Jace while Clary was staying with him. First, he would actually arrive to work looking more relaxed and rested than when Clary was ling with Valentine. Not that he cut short his hours to spend more time with Clary and away from work; but Jace simply seemed more relaxed just by spending a few hours a night with Clary.

And no matter how open minded he had tried to be about Clary going to stay her last few days in the US with her boyfriend, Valentine couldn't help but think about some practical things. Which he shared with his wife, nightly asking her if him condoning underage sexual relationship was making him a good father. After all, why else would Jace seem to be in such a good mood after a night spent with his girlfriend? And of course, Lily always had the sane answer. She repeated over and over that Jace would never touch Clary before she would be eighteen. He was a lawyer after all. She also added something that had the merit to appease Valentine's worries, it was the fact that, even without knowing her age, Jace never pushed Clary toward that line before. So it was only natural to assume that now that he knew about the age limit, he would try even less to have sex with her.

Valentine had to admit that he was surprised that Jace actually told Clary to go. He, himself had decided to not pressure her in any direction and support her wether she wanted to follow him, or stay in the US. But he also knew that had Clary decided to stay in the US, it would have been solely for Jace. He knew that she was not planning to open her bakery for another year for business reasons, so it would have been only for Jace if Clary had decided that she did not want to leave the American soil.

For a moment, Valentine even thought that Jace would follow them to London. The very same day that followed the night when Valentine found Jace cuddling with Clary in her bed; Jace turned down the promotion that had been offered to him, and resigned with a leave of two weeks. So at first, Valentine thought that Jace had decided to try his best in London as well, and follow Clary there. But when he mindlessly told Clary about his assistant resignation during one of their lunch date, Clary told Valentine that Jace had been offered a job elsewhere. Which made Valentine curious. Not only because Jace was his soon-to-be former Assistant, but also because he was dating his daughter and that meant that Valentine had to get interested in his life, no matter what.

Especially since Valentine noticed on Jace's fourth left finger a ring that had never been there before. And it wasn't just the ring that retained Valentine's attention on it; it was also the fact that every time Clary's name would be mentioned, Jace would mindlessly touch that ring. After noticing the ring, the first thing Valentine did when he saw his daughter again was to check her fingers. But Clary had never been a jewel kind of girl, and so she wasn't wearing any ring.

Suddenly, Jace appeared among the crowd, startling Valentine out of his thoughts when his daughter had a little jolt of relief and brightly smiled to her boyfriend. It was obvious that Jace just came straight after work, everything in his demeanour indicating it; and as soon as Clary was in the reach of his arms, he hugged her and gave her a kiss. Valentine looked away, reminding himself that the few times Clary and Jace had been with him together, Jace never shied away to show Clary how he felt about her because Valentine would be there. And though he didn't like to admit it, Valentine liked this side of Jace. The fact that he would still put Clary first, even if it meant antagonising to himself her father.

In order to give Clary and her boyfriend some privacy, Valentine registered them and their luggage for it was their turn, and left them together to talk. And as the desk lady check Clary's and his passport, Valentine suddenly find himself wishing that Lily would be here with him to support him like she did in the car.

Lily was supposed to join them in London by the end of the month, just to give her enough time to settle everything she needed to back at her work place. And that's why they all had lunch together at a fancy restaurant in the centre of town, with Kaelie and Mrs Herondale as well. Kaelie seemed very excited for Clary, and the two girls had already plans toes each other again by the end of next month, Kaelie stating that she would Christmas shop in London in order to get original this year.

When he was finished with the registration, Valentine waled back to his daughter, whom he heard say with a very soothing voice that was usually used for children: "Smile. I'm not walking the plank. I'm just taking the plane."

"There's nothing to be excited about," Jace immediately retorted, his face dark and his brows strongly furrowed. For a second, Valentine froze, trying to understand what he was making in the conversation; when he finally understood something vital. Something that explained why Clary never considered asking Jace to follow her, or why Jace didn't propose to go to London with her. Jace was a nervous flyer. And by the pallor of his face, Valentine could even tell that 'nervous' was an understatement. Jace seemed terrified of flights.

"Everything is going to be okay," Clary assured with her most calming and soothing tone, caressing Jace's cheek; but that didn't make Jace seem any less tense. He actually took her hand in his, resting his forehead against her before she said something that Valentine found very disturbing: "And now that you're finished with the Tribunal, don't let Starkweather get the best of you. You make your points and demands, and don't let him get the best of you."

"I know what you're trying to do," Jace grumbled under his breath, straightening up while Clary innocently beamed at him with a smile that Valentine had never seen on her face. Not that he wanted to, for it was obvious that it was a smile she reserved only for Jace. "And I'm sorry to tell you that it's not working," He added at her failed attempt to make him forget about his fear.

With a little cough, Valentine let them know that they should start walking to the embarkation room, and all during the way, Clary talked about her friend, Mrs Herondale, and all the recommendations this one had given her about settling in a new country. Valentine knew that if Clary chose this topic, it was because Mrs Herondale was someone that both of them knew, and so none of them would feel outcast from the conversation. Though it was mainly a monologue from Clary's part, with Jace and Valentine alternatively making a noise to prove they were listening.

Once they reached the border for visitors, Jace swiftly glanced at Valentine before looking down at Clary; and once again, Valentine gave them privacy, not without giving Clary her passport for her to pass whenever her farewell with Jace would be over.

For ten minutes, Valentine sat on of the chairs in front of the improvised bar, endlessly stirring his coffee, but never drinking it; and wondering if he should have told Clary to stay. After all, the idea of going abroad only came in the picture because _he_ was going. So why should he impose that on her? He knew that she was excited to go to London. There were many things that she wanted to do, personally, or professionally; but what would a real good father would have done?

Suddenly, Clary sat next to him, a small smile on her lips; and for another five minutes, they stayed in one of those silences that Valentine hated so much. They still had plenty of things to learn about one another, but they were too afraid to ask.

"Is Jace a nervous flyer?" he suddenly questioned, decided to finally officially take this step into his daughter's love life. Clary turned her head to Valentine, her wet green eyes showing a slight surprised before she nodded. "Did you want to stay with him?"

She frowned at that, before explaining: "I do. But … I also want to go to London. It's actually something I've always wanted to do, ever since I was little. Of course, now it's for different reasons. But … if Jace hadn't been in the picture, I wouldn't even had questioned the fact that I should go or not to London. So … here I am."

Valentine nodded, giving back his attention to his coffee while Clary ordered a lemonade. But then, something she said earlier came back to him: "Does Jace have a new case against Starkweather?"

"What?" She seemed to think a little about it, before understanding lit up her face and she explained with a light tone: "Oh, no. It's just that Jace is going to work with Starkwether as his new associate."

"And what do you think of that?" Valentine asked, curious of the answer.

"I think it's a great opportunity for him. And kind of an honour since Starkweather is the one whooshed him to join him," She earnestly said, making Valentine look at his daughter in a whole new light.

Rare were the persons who would manage to separate a lawyer from a person, especially when that said lawyer represented their worst nightmare. But Clary seemed to be one of those rare souls who knew that a lawyer's case didn't have to follow him everywhere. She even seemed genuinely excited for Jace and this opportunity that was given to him.

"It is a great opportunity indeed. And Jace is very lucky to have you," Valentine stated, not really thinking about what he was saying and mostly recalling the several times Jace praised his girlfriend for not minding him being a workaholic.

"This is so weird," Clary suddenly said, making Valentine snap his head to her:

"What is?"

"You, talking about Jace as my boyfriend. I don't know, usually you treat this topic as if it's taboo, so I figured you didn't want to get involved in that part of my life," She explained and making Valentine feel like an idiot. He had tried not to intrude and to give her space, but it ended up looking all wrong and making her feel like he was indifferent concerning this part of her life. Well, that was for sure, it wouldn't be this year that he would receive a father of the year mug.

"I didn't handle that very well, did I?" He painfully uttered, stating the obvious. But Clary actually smiled and shook her head as she let her father know:

"It's okay. I think it's what makes you a good Dad. The fact that you're trying and failing, but that you still admit that you screwed up. At least, it shows me that you're a real human, and not some fantasy I conjured in my head."

Valentine smiled back, amazed by this capacity that Clary had to always see the bright side. But what mostly warmed his heart and made him fly above cloud nine was the word she used to refer to him. _Dad_. Never before she had used this word, and finally this was what he was to her. _He was her Dad._

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So yup, just to make it clear, Clary just decided that shed go to London with** **Valentine. And Jace strongly encouraged her in that decision. He is the one who helped her make the decision, actually.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. So, what did you think of this last chapter? Don't worry, part 2 is coming soon.**

 **` 2.** **Which story do you want me to focus on, next? Mistakes, Playing With Fire, Behind The Curtains?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	39. 2 - Life Goes On

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here is first chapter of part 2. Finally we are getting there. For those who haven't read the little note that I wrote the previous chapter, I strongly advise that you do, so you can understand the mood of this second part. I truly hope that will like this story as much as part one, and I can't wait to read your reviews. I'm actually pretty excited to read them.** **Haha**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 1** **: Life Goes On (3,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Cheek To Cheek - Ella Fitzerarld feat Louis Armstrong**

 **Say My Name -Within Temptation**

 **Still Loving You - Scorpions**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 ** _From: Clary Fray-Morgenstern_**

 ** _Date: 06 February 2014 10:30_**

 ** _Subject: Happy Birthday_**

 ** _I know, you would have liked better to spend your birthday with me, like you told me last night over the phone, so here is a picture of me sending you lots of kisses. I hope that your day will have plenty of happiness and good news (please tell me that you took at least this day as your day off)._**

 **Anyway, when you receive your present, the first thing you do is tell me. No matter the time. I hope you will love it.**

 _ **I miss you, and love you even more**_

 _ **XOXO, Clary**_

As I re-read the email that Clary sent me for at least the fourth time, I can't help but smile with bittersweetness. Like she said, I do wish that I could spend today with her, but I know that it is impossible.

Clary left for England, a little more than four months ago, and saying the I miss her is an understatement. Funnily enough, what I miss the most about her are the little things (despite sleeping with her in my bed). I miss her food, I miss the way she looks at me when I make a romantic gesture toward her, I miss her little chuckle when she tries to hold her laugh, but ultimately fails.

To be honest, if I told Clary to go, it wasn't only to voice what she really wanted; I was also voicing what I wanted. Not that I wanted to be apart from Clary, especially for that long; but I am a man, and well, it is sure easier to keep my hands to myself now she is abroad. I know that the age of consent in our state is seventeen, but the thing is, I also know that the law is bendable. And since Michael can still appeal, I don't want to take any chances for him to use it against her, in case his case goes back to Court. So I just bite my bone, though I have to say that this first time with Clary is really stressing me out. The more it is postponed, the more I feel pressure about being this intimate with Clary.

But it's not like I have to worry about it right away. Her birthday isn't before mid-August and she is not coming back until mid-September, so all is good. And anyway, ever since she left, I have been so busy with work, that I barely had time to think of any of this.

Hodge Starkweather wasn't lying when he said that I would sell my soul and life if I started working with him. There are some days when I only leave the office to take a shower and change cloths before coming back and working even more. Out of Hodge and I, I am the only one to have an office. When I signed with him my partnership, I told him that I refused to take any plane to go anywhere, no matter how small the distance could be. And we both agreed that it would be a waste of valuable time for me to drive to wherever a case needed me. So we took an office for the both of us, in the town where I live; but I'm the only one using it. Hodge keeps on flying all over the country, going to whichever clients wants hi to work with them; and I stay in the office, working with the clients from our State, and the two other States neighbouring us.

And it's crazy the amount of people that need a lawyer over nothing. This is something that I did not see when I was a lawyer for the DA, is how trivial some cases could get. And what's even crazier is that sometimes, those cases are the one I take the longer to settle. But there are also some cases which are more interesting that the ones I got as an ADA. They are more challenging as a lawyer and I have to admit that iii love working on some of them, no matter how bad they can get when you see them on a personal level. But there are also some cases that I don't like working on. Especially the cases that are about abuse, and even more, children abuse. And it seems that Hodge made it his personal mission that to give me this kind of cases. When I confronted him about this, telling him that I'd rather him stop sending me cases of abuse, he told me that I should build myself a shield and not let myself get too lost in a case. That work was work, and life was life, and that I shouldn't mix the both of them in any way.

So I just sucked it up, though I have to say that I have less cases like that than before. But that doesn't mean I have less work.

I have so much work that I never have time to respond to Clary's weekly emails, resuming me her life. There are some times when I even read her emails days after she sent them. But I still appreciate what she is doing for me. Through those emails, she sends me heaps of picture of her being the perfect tourist in England. I received selfies of her in front of Big Ben, the Parliament, Buckingham Palace, in the London Eye, in a black cab. She also went to the country side in Surrey, and Kent. And I can tell one thing just by looking at the pictures she sent me: Lilith, Valentine and her had grown much closer. They feel like a family in every picture that Clary sent me. Which makes me happy for her. She finally got her family of loving parents, even if Valentine took his sweet ass time to come forward and own up to be a father.

A couple of weeks after landing in London, Clary started working in a restaurant with a French Chef named Franc. She said that Valentine was more than willing to pay her tuition to go to a French school so she could get a diploma in cooking, but that when she started really looking into it, she decided against it. First of all, because she didn't know French and she didn't want it to be a handicap for the time it would take her to learn properly. Second, because all tuitions in France were of at least two years; and that she told me that two years was too long to stay apart. And though I didn't tell her in case she changed her mind, I completely agree. Two years would be way too fucking long without her by my side.

Clary also calls me every two days, around ten in the morning (my time), and very briefly. It never lasts more than five minutes, but she just wants to know everything is okay for me. That's how sweet she can get. And let's not forget the best thing she does for me, is to send me weekly banamuffins. I don't know how she does it, but she is across the glob, and the muffins are still moist when I eat them. So delicious!

During those four months that she's been in England, Mrs Herondale and Kaelie went to visit her. She went to Kent with Mrs Herondale, because apparently she has family there, and Clary spent the weekend there while Mrs Herondale spent the week with Clary, and Clary apparently loved that week. She always speaks of Mrs Herondale as more than a friend, but I don't think she realises it. Personally, I think that Mrs Herondale is, in Clary's mind and heart, a surrogate grandmother. Well, that's how it looks to me, an outsider in their relationship.

Kaelie already went twice, and apparently she is planning on going sometimes around May again. And though it was obvious to me before, now it is sure, Kaelie is definitely Clary's best friend. The smile that I see in the pictures that she sent when she was with Kaelie is just proof enough. Clary didn't actually really linger on what she did or what she talked about with Kaelie, when she detailed me everything about Mrs Herondale visit; and I am sure it's because there are things that she'd rather keep with only her friend, which is fine by me. Let's be real, Kaelie and Clary were meant to be friends.

I have to admit, that it bothers me a little that so many people from Clary's life went to see her, and I can't. I am happy for Clary, don't get me wrong; but it still wounds my ego that this simple thing that is taking the plane, is stopping me from seeing the love of my life. I mean, Mom told me two days ago when I had her on the phone that she was thinking of visiting her as well. She has a medical conference coming up in Switzerland, and since it's only a few hours away from England, she's considering visiting Clary over the weekend that follows.

Mom is actually the reason why I am where I am right now, meaning in front of her house, parked and reading Clary's email before going in. Ever since I started working with Hodge, I did not have anything that could even resemble a social life. I haven't seen my parents, my siblings, my best friend. No one. Not even Alec, when we live in the same city.

Alec took over Clary's flat when she left, which surprised me the first because I did not even know that they spoke when I wasn't there. When I asked him if he was sure about it, he assured me that he was, and to be honest, he seemed a little too thrilled to go in Clary's apartment. Maybe it is closer to his new workplace. Or maybe he found himself a girl and needs some personal space. Though I highly doubt that this is the case. Alec has always been rather shy around girls.

Anyway, Mom called me two days ago, around the time Clary usually calls me and she finally got a hang on me. Of course she used the opportunity to make me feel bad for not giving news for over four months, and not coming to see her, and … well, basically for being a bad son. And she ended all her speech by asking me to come spend my birthday weekend home. She even proposed to send Max to come pick me up, and drive me back to my place if I was too tired to drive. This should tell you how much she wants me to come, she doesn't like _me_ driving for six hours, so what about Max!

And strangely, Hodge told me to take a few days off … I have no doubts that Mom somehow played a part in this. Which is rather humiliating when at twenty-nine, I still have my mother fussing around me like I am thirteen or something. But I know I won't be able to change Mom, even if I wanted to.

So, here I am, in front of the house, wondering if I should have followed my instincts and stopped at the meadow and slept a little before coming here. Because I know my Mom, and I know she will want to celebrate my birthday. And the thing is, this year, I really don't want to celebrate. I've always been prone to celebrate birthdays, I love actually celebrating one's birth; but this year is just not my year. First of all, I am exhausted beyond measure. Second, I don't feel like celebrating when I can't do it with Clary. Don't get me wrong, I do want to celebrate my birthday with my family, but in my mind and heart, Clary is already a part of my family.

Still, now that I am here, I guess I will just have to suck it up until tonight when I will be able to hit my pillow. And sleep until death to us part with my bed. That was the deal with Mom. I come, and she lets me sleep as much as I want.

With a heave, I leave my car and direct myself to the front porch where I knock on the door before opening and going in. And before I can fully enter the house, I am attacked by Mom who hugs tight against her, even though she is smaller than me. I let her have it, and apologise when she hugs me even tighter:

"I know, Mom. I haven't been the best of sons, lately. Work has just been ... hectic."

"I know. Clary told me that your new job was really consuming and that you had very little time for yourself," Mom lightly says as she motherly rubs my right arm to silently tell me that it's okay.

We walk further into the house, going automatically to the kitchen when what she just said finally reaches my brain, making me echo with surprise: " _Clary_ told you?"

Mom nods with a little smile before she lets me know: "Yes. She actually calls every two weeks, or so, and gives us news about her life in England as well as asks how we are doing. She sent a cake to Max for his birthday. And I think she did the same with Alec."

I let down the information, keeping my emotions to myself and putting my best poker face on as I understand that Clary has been more regular than me to take news of my own family. I didn't even call Max or Alec for their birthdays.

I wonder why Clary didn't tell me that she was having regular contacts with my family. Every two weeks or so, Mom said. It's a lot. But then again, knowing Clary, she probably didn't tell me to spare my feelings. So I wouldn't feel guilty of not doing it myself. And knowing where she comes from, family is a bigger deal for her than for me. Not that I don't care about my family, but I think that for Clary it's something more important and more constant than it is for me. Even if it's with my own family.

"Your fiancé is a very nice girl, Jace. You better not be a fool and make her runaway! I like Clary," Mom suddenly says with a very accusatory tone, her eyes scowling at me.

It is true that most of the girls I dated left me because I worked too much and did not gave them enough attention. But I know this won't happen with Clary. First of all, she never made a scene because I worked too much. Second, she is different. I feel different about her than about any other girl I have ever been with. Even my first love wasn't that strong.

"She still didn't give me any answer, Mom. I just intend to marry her, she is not my fiancé, yet," I rectify because this is something that actually strikes me from time to time when I have time to think for myself.

When she left, Clary kept the ring, as I asked her to do. But she did not say if she would marry me or not; nor did she wear the ring. And even though, as a lawyer or as a man, I know that marriage is just a piece of paper made to protect in front of the law and God spouses and children; I know that Clary doesn't see marriage that way. For her, it is still that romantic thing with a beautiful gown and tons of flowers, where she will bind herself to someone until death do us part. And I think this is the part scaring her. This kind of commitment is scaring her because of the poor example she had in life. Even though Jocelyn and Michael never married, Michael still had a leach over Jocelyn. So, my hope is that staying with Lilith and Valentine who are a happily married couple (despite Lilith not being to have children) will open Clary on the idea that marriage doesn't have to be bad.

Mom pours me a glass of iced tea, rolling her eyes at me as if I just said something; and she reasons: "Of course she didn't give you any answer. Jace, no matter how mature Clary sounds when she talks, she is still a seventeen years old young girl. I know that you don't like thinking about your age difference with her, but it is still here, and you have to take it in consideration.

Getting married at such a young age means giving up on a lot of things. There are many things that she will never be able to experience or even appreciate if she ties herself to your and she knows it. You just have to give her the time she needs for her to come to the conclusion that you are worth it."

I take the glass of iced tea, mumbling like a kid: "You sound like you know that she will say yes. You don't know that. She might not want to spend her forever after with me."

At this, Mom rolls her eyes at me one again, and I can't help but think that I would get grounded when I was young if I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course I know that she will say yes. I am your mother, I know everything there is to know concerning your wellbeing," She retorts with assurance and I can't help the smile that creeps on my face.

I know that she can't know for sure that Clary would agree to marry me, but it is still reassuring to have someone to be so sure of something that seems so simple. After all, I know that Clary loves me. And I have the luck to be her first love, which means that if I keep that love intact, she will never have the material to compare me to someone else. And as petty as it sounds, it is fine by me. I know the kind of soul Clary has, and I know that she could do better than me in the blink of an eye. She is attractive, nice and loveable. So for me to be her first love and to be keep it that way is the only defence that I have.

"Where is Robert?" I ask, looking around, in the hope to change the topic. As much as I like my mother's confidence, I still rather not talk so much about my love life with her. First because Mom can get a bit obsessed sometimes, second because I'd rather not have reminders of how much I miss Clary.

And also, I am curious. Robert hasn't been working on weekends ever since Max's coma, he lets that ungrateful task to the partner with whom he owns his veterinarian cabinet. Of course sometimes, they trade, but those times are rather rare, and I don't think Robert would have agreed to work the Saturday of birthday when I am supposed to come. As a matter of fact, the house is actually very quiet for a Saturday afternoon.

"Actually, where is everyone?" I know that Izzy and Alec flew back to our parental home for the weekend since they sent me texts, but they are nowhere to be seen.

"The kids are with Robert. They went to pick up your birthday present and settle a few things that needed to be done before tonight," Mom tells me, with a bright smile that I don't like. It means that she planned a little party amongst ourselves, when I specifically told her that I just wanted to sleep.

I roll my eyes, because I _knew_ that Mom wouldn't resist doing something for my birthday. I just knew it. And of course, I get slapped behind my head for having rolled my eyes. Double standards is something parents seem to live by.

"But I told you I didn't want to do anything for my birthday, Mom. I just want to sleep," I whine like a baby, and sounding a lot like Izzy when she wants something from her father. Thank God she is not here to make fun of me and call me a baby girl like I always do when she uses that tone.

"Well, go ahead. I'll send Izzy to wake you up when it will be time to eat," Mom tells me, pointing upstairs with her hand; and when I see that she's being serious, I simply rush to my bedroom, not needing her to repeat to me any word. Sleep just sounds heavenly, right now.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am fast asleep, welcoming Morpheus with opened arms and a big smile. And my last thoughts before drifting to sleep is that it had been months since I actually took a nap. Last time I did was when I was with Clary in Disneyland, before we came back to my parents' house.

After what seems like a microsecond, I hear some opening my door, and by the few tiny steps made, I can tell that it's a girl. I growl, rolling on my stomach and hiding my face under the pillow as I warn her with a very unwelcoming voice: "It's my birthday, Iz. I can totally tell you to fuck off. Let me sleep in peace!"

I hear a little chuckle, before the door closes and tiny other steps are made toward the bed, making me growl even more. That girl always had the thing to annoy me when I least wanted it. Ever since she was a toddler. She can be one annoying baby sister.

I feel the bed dipping next to me, and I clutch the pillow, ready to throw it in her face if she tries to scream in my ear, or touch me in any annoying way. But then, she simply says: "I can leave you alone, if you want. And come back when you will be less moody."

At the sound of _this_ voice, I snap my eyes open and throw the pillow away from my face to see if my ears are deceiving me. But no. It is really Clary, sitting in the bed next to me, and smiling with all her heart. _Clary_. For several long minutes, I stay completely inept, too stunned by her presence next to me.

What is Clary doing in my bed, in my parents' house, in the US? She is supposed to be in London! I even received an email from her this morning with her birthday wishes, stating that she also wished to be by my side today. She isn't supposed to be here, in my bed, smiling to me with a humongous smile. She just isn't supposed to be here.

"Say something," She pleads with her beautiful voice, breaking that long silence that I imposed on us; and all I can do us caress her face with love before cupping it and telling her:

"I love you."

Then, I kiss her as she straddles my laps and gives me back my kiss, making up for all those months we spent apart.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Oooooh That part two is starting pretty well, I think. Unless, this is a dream ...**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this little moment between mother and son?**

 **` 2.** **What do you think of Jace's lifestyle?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	40. 2 - Happy Birthday

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes the newest update. Hope you will like it. I am sorry, I will try to answer** **tomorrow, but right now, I am too tired, so let's pretend like I did. Haha**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 2** **: Happy Birthday (2,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Cheek To Cheek - Ella Fitzerarld feat Louis Armstrong**

 **Say My Name -Within Temptation**

 **Still Loving You - Scorpions**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As much as I try to, to not make her feel uncomfortable, I cannot take my eyes off of Clary. I am still stunned by her presence, even more when she fondly smiles to me with that smile that I missed so muted while her hand gently caresses my cheek, feeling my growing stubble against her palm.

Once again, I peck her lips, just to feel the nice sensation of her luxurious lips on mine; and finally, I take her in my arms, afraid that she might be a dream and evaporate within seconds. I knew that I was missing her, but now that I have her within my reach, now that I can touch her and be with her, _now_ is the moment I realise how much I have missed her. Just being next to her is something that procures me a sort of happiness nothing, or no-one will ever be able to bring me.

With a lot of efforts from my part, I put a little distance between us, just so I don't suffocate my girl; and I look at her as a whole, not just her face, which makes me smile even more. She is wearing a dress. I know that Clary isn't really fond of dresses. Despite the sour memory I guess she has with them, I know that she doesn't find them practical to move around when she cooks and moves all over the place. But the very rare occasions I saw her in a dress, I did not stop myself from telling her how much I liked seeing her in the attire. So for her to come all the way to the US, _and_ to wear a dress is something really warming me up.

The dress is long and pale beige, and something rather casual; but on Clary, it actually looks a bit fancy. I know how she usually dresses, and this definitely doesn't follow her outfit routine. And she's actually wearing jewellery, loose golden necklaces around her neck, while her hair is wild and free the way I like it. I know she thinks I don't notice those little things she does for me, like letting her hair free, but I do, and I deeply appreciate it.

When she had gone to England, I saw in the first picture that she had sent me that she had radically changed her haircut for something less voluminous and flatter, with a bang. But now, the bang is too long to be worn as such, and her hair is starting to get back some volume, which I like very much.

Still not believing that dream coming true, I kiss again her lips, before letting her know: "You're amazing."

Clary shakes a little her head, as if I just said something silly; and here comes another thing I missed about Clary. God, how much I missed her. I hold her tight in my arms, not even afraid that I could crack her bones to hold her tight like that; and Clary Clary happily snuggles against me. I hide my nose in the creek of her neck, relieved that even though she is dressed quite fancy, her cookie smell is still the same and did not leave her while she was abroad.

"To be honest, I am just being selfish. I was simply missing you too much to wait for a _whole year_ to see you again. And honestly, I couldn't miss on your birthday," She dismisses as if she didn't have to take the plane for long hours and risk her life to come and see me.

There's actually that changed about Clary. I already noticed when I had her over the phone, but I couldn't tell for sure. But now that I have her face to face, I can really assert that she developed a slight British accent in London. I think it's cute, and I'm almost tempted to ask her to say 'schedule', just to tease her; but then she starts explaining to me her master plan to come and surprise me on my birthday:

"At first, I wanted to come surprise you at your place, and cook your favourite dish with a nice cake at the end. But then, as I had Maryse over the phone over the weeks that passed, I thought it would be better for you to see your family all at once. At least for your birthday. So your Mom handled getting everyone here for the weekend, while I contacted Hodge to ask him to force you to take a few days off.

Dad and Lily are the ones who paid for my ticket as their present to you. Robert came to pick me up at the airport yesterday night, so I slept in your bed without you in it. And let me tell you, it was all cold and not the same without you. Then early this morning, Max and Alec proposed to help me with your cake while Robert and Izzy went all over town to pick up everything we needed for dinner. We actually baked the cake at Alicante, thanks to Franc who gave his recommendation about me. I love having a starred Chef as a mentor. Haha.

And when we got back, you were sleeping. So your parents said that they would wait for you to wake up; but after chatting a little with Seb through Skype, I got too impatient to see you."

As soon as she finishes her last sentence, she leans to kiss me and I give it back to her all the while registering everything that she did for me. From the corner of my eyes, I see the tiny suitcase that I hadn't seen earlier for I was too tired; but to be honest, what my brain is really focussing on, is that last name that she used. _Seb_.

His real name is Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac. He is a twenty-four years old lawyer working with Valentine in London. You could say that he is Valentine's local ADA. And he is also the guy who got assigned to make sure that the Morgenstern settled properly in London. But he is mostly the guy with whom Clary spends most of her free time when she is not with family. I have seen his face on many of the pictures that she sent me, and in all fairness, he seems like a nice young lad. He has black eyes, as dark as his hair, and a skin rather pale.

According to Clary, he is part French, and between him and her Chef, she gets to learn a lot of French, and can actually express herself in French now. According to Clary as well, Seb is the funniest guy in the world. And according to Clary, Seb loves pizza and Supernatural on Monday's night. Anyway, you get the drift. I don't like him. It's even more than I don't like him. I am actually jealous of him. But I never told any of this to Clary. Mostly because I don't know if I am jealous of the time he is spending wth Clary, or if I am plainly and simply jealous of him.

Clary brightly smiles at me, before standing up, and proposing me her hand to help me do the same as she says: "We should probably go. I've let you sleep for more than an hour since your family left. They will end up thinking that I killed you and turned you into a pie."

I laugh with her, swiftly checking the time and seeing that I slept for most of the day. I went to bed shortly before two, and it is largely past seven. But then, I whiplash my head back to Clary, and focus on something far more interesting than time. Something that is shining on her hand. Something that I haven't seen ever since I proposed to her in the car that I now gave Max. _The ring_. And it is on her ring finger, the size apparently perfect, as if it was made for her.

With expectation, I look up to Clary, hoping that she will confirm what my eyes are seeing; and she chuckles a little, her cheeks getting pinker by the second as she tries to say as if nothing: "Yes. It is what you think. now, can we not linger on that, right now, and go to your birthday?"

I know that I am supposed to get up, so we can go see my family and appreciate this day all together; but … all I manage to do is pull Clary back in my arms and kiss her senseless. It should probably be forbidden to love some as much as I love Clary. She gives me back my kiss; and just as she starts to melt into my embrace, a part of what she said just fully hits my brain. My family is already at Alicante. Which means that we're _alone_ , after such a long time of being apart.

In a swift movement. I make her roll so she's laying on her back, and just as I hover over her and start nibbling her sensitive spot in her neck, all thoughts of being reasonable until her eighteenth birthday gone by the window; she pushes me off with an unknown force and gets up at a lightening speed as she states, out of breath and her cheeks still pink:

"I barely slept this night so you could have the best cake of your life! So no matter how much I love you, and how much I missed you, I want to see you eat that cake tonight! So get ready!"

Then she leaves the room, her head high as she says that she will be waiting for me upstairs.

After she closes the door, I let myself fall back on the bed, trying to find the will to be presentable around her; and once my boner is gone, I quickly drop by the bathroom and have a swift cold shower, just for good measures. I consider not taking the time to shave my stubble, but then think better about it and do my best to be quick about it.

Once I am cleaned and dressed up, I join her downstairs, and find her texting to someone before she looks up and appreciatively smiles to me. "Kaelie wishes you a happy birthday. She also said that it's not because I am not home, that you can't drop by every once in a while and pretend to have a drink and socialise."

I laugh with her, and bend to kiss my _fiancé_ (how I love that word), though I notice that I have to bend less than usual for she is wearing heels.

"Do you want to walk, or take the car?" I ask her, since the restaurant isn't that far.

"Let's walk. Like that, I will have you a tiny bit more all to myself."

I can't help but smile with her, and we leave the house, walking through the streets of my childhood town like the happy couple we are.

"I might come back in a couple of months. But I will come back home. Kaelie says that one of the shipowner back in town is selling their business and that it could make a cute shop for me. She will check it out for me, but where she says it is placed, is a very good area to open a bakery. I will have no competition near by, and will have only residences or offices around me. So it's good to start making myself a name," Clary lets me know, and I feel happy for her. Though I have to admit the main thing that I kept in mind was the fact tat she would soon be coming back.

I take her ringed hand in mine, just to have the sensation of her ring caressing my skin, and ask her:

"But you will only be checking the place if you come back, right?"

"Yes. I might stay a week, because I would need a contractor to rebuild the place as I want it and conforming to legislation, but I don't mind having to stay here for a week. Though I might have to ask Dad to tag along so he could help me see through all the papers and stuff. There are things that even Kaelie doesn't know."

I don't propose myself to do it for her, because let's be honest, I might have been a bad son lately, but I was actually a crappy boyfriend to Clary ever since she left. Clary did everything to make steps toward me. She was the one making the calls, she was the one sending pictures and emails, she was the one sending banamuffins to keep my sweet tooth; and now, she's the one organising my surprise birthday party with my Mom. And I did nothing.

I have to be honest, I wouldn't even have called if she didn't. This is how much I let work consume me. I just didn't see it, because I am used to work a lot. After all, I have always known myself to be a workaholic. But now … I have Clary. I have that woman I care so much about, and my job simply made me neglect her. And I think that this is worst that being a bad boyfriend. Being a bad boyfriend means you're still trying, you're just not good at what you're doing. Neglecting your girlfriend, your fiancé nonetheless is simply worst, because … it's as if she doesn't matter to you anymore.

And no matter what, no matter how much I love my job, Clary is more important. Always will be. And I have to make sure that she knows it.

As we are entering the restaurant, and the maitre d'hotel comes to us, I take Clary by the waist to bring her closer to me and let her know: "Though I deeply appreciate everything you did for my birthday, you didn't have to get through all that trouble for me. Just seeing you for even an hour would have been plenty enough for me."

Clary looks at me, with her green eyes apparently lost for a moment before she assures me: "But … I wanted to do it. I wanted for you to have this perfect birthday."

"Well, don't make it too perfect, or I will have high expectations for the next ones," I whisper in her ear as we reach our table where my family already is.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Oooooh Finally, she said yes and they are** **fiancés. So cute.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the new character introduced? Know** **that two other are about to come ... Wanna guess who?**

 **` 2.** **What do you think will be Clary's present to** **Jace? Beside the cake**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	41. Note I don't know what's wrong

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, I don't know what happened to fanfic, but some people told me they can access to the chapter while others can't review. I will** **look into it tonight and upload again later this week**

 **~ Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4


	42. 2 - Birthday Presents

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes the newest update. Hope you will like it, because even though I write because I like it, it always feels good to know that you liked it.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 2** **: Birthday Presents (4,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The soundtrack of A Cure For Wellness (amazing soundtrack, seriously)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As everyone keeps on celebrating my birthday and queues to hug me and give me their wishes, Clary discreetly gives me some space and sits down on her chair, swiftly joined by Alec. The two of them animatedly talk while my family embraces me one by one, and I even have the nice surprise to see Simon among them. Clary and Mom did think of everything. I have to say that I didn't know that Clary and Alec had gotten so close while she was away. I mean, I have barely seen them talk one another more than twice; but then again, Alec is now tenting Clary's old flat, so they must have talked without me at some point.

When it comes to my mother's turn to take me in her arms, I hug her tight and whisper in her ear: "You're the best, Mom. Thank you." She knowingly smiles to me, before explaining to me what Clary already told me on our way in:

"Don't thank me. Clary is the one who organised everything. I only told everyone to be here at the same time for your birthday."

I can't help but smile like a kid, because I am beyond happy right now.

Everyone is slowly taking their seats, and Mom glances over Clary, her smile getting even bigger when she sees her resting her hand on Alec's arm. "I told you you were worth it to her," She proudly whispers, with that ounce of I-told-you-so that parents love so much; and to that I have to refrain myself from rolling my eyes and point out to her:

"I know that Clary spent the night home. You obviously saw the ring on her finger when you saw her."

"I can assure you that I'd remember if I had seen that ring on Clary's finger. I think she kept that little reveal for you to be the first to see. Because the girl you intend to marry is full of little attentions like that," She responds before leaving my side and going next to Robert so she can sit.

She whispers something in his ear that make him nod, but still, I see as I sit next to Clary that his eyes swiftly go to her ringed hand before going on me for a very brief second, a smile of pride on his lips. Well, that's one thing I do not have to worry about, Clary is fully accepted by my family. Even Jonathan, my father, seems to like her. Even though he only heard of her through me and Mom. The few times I had him over the phone, he seemed genuinely interested in that person I intend to spend the rest of my life with.

The rings that Clary and I wear actually come from his side of the family. Apparently, when I was still young, and Alec still a toddler, Jonathan's mother gave the ring to my Mom so she could give them to me when I would find the right girl. I don't really have many memories of my grandmother from this side of the family, but I do know from the pictures on my baby albums that Mom and her got along just fine. With Clary and I, it will be the seventh generation to get married with that set of ring, which Mom sees as a good sign, because seven is her lucky number. She even mentioned that Clary and I should get married on a seventh of July. But that's too soon to start thinking about it.

Clary is still deep in conversation with Alec, though she acknowledged my presence by gently squeezing the hand that I put on her leg. I can't really tell what they are talking about since they are secretively whispering, and so I turn to speak with Simon. Especially since it's been so long since I've seen him. Actually, since Clary's trial.

Simon smirks at me, before pointing with his chin Clary's hand locked in mine and saying: "So, you don't give news for four months, and I find you hooked to your girl?"

"Completely hooked. But can you blame me?" I clearly gloat to Simon, unable to stop myself from smiling. Simon concedes me a smile, forgiving me for being so ecstatically happy, and he asks:

"Did you just proposed?"

"No. I didn't know she would be here tonight. I didn't even know there would be a tonight. I actually proposed before she left, and she just gave me her answer, as she woke me up earlier," I explain to Simon.

He smiles at me, glancing once again at Clary and I's entertained hands; and then, he smacks me on the back attesting: "Well, you're one lucky bastard. Clary is pretty, nice and she can makes killer cakes."

"Lucky me indeed. And actually, now that I think about it, you're the last one like I said you would be," I tease him, trying to get off the me topic for I don't want to brag too much about my new found happiness.

Though, to be honest, it is true that out of our little gang back in high school, Simon is the last one to be hooked like he said. Though I know that he has a girl he doesn't like talking about. For reasons only Simon knows. I only know about this girl because I'm good at reading people, not because Simon never mentioned anything about that girl.

"Unless there is a girl I don't know about," I tease, making Simon put on his poker face like he always does when this topic drops and swiftly answer:

"Nope. I'm a bachelor at heart, and no girl will change that."

I'm about to retort something witty, when Clary gently presses my arm and asks for a dance. I gladly give it to her, because I am not wasting any opportunity to have Clary in my arms any way I can; but still before leaving the table, I catch Izzy taking Clary's place to ask Alec to dance with her, her mood apparently sullen. Alec grants her her request, following Clary and I to the dance floor; and when we start dancing, I lean to kiss Clary's lips and let her know:

"You're the best Clary. Thank you again for this amazing birthday."

"Thank your Mom. She's the one who organised most of it. I just —"

"I know you. That's why I am thanking _you_ , right now. I will thank Mom later," I cut her down, knowing that she was just trying to lessen the part she had to play in the creation of this perfect birthday.

She smiles at me, making me restrain myself to not try and steal her another kiss; and we waltz together in silence on the Italian music that is being played, our eyes locked in one another. Clary seems blissful, but it is nothing compared to what I feel right now. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my twenty nine years of existence, Seeing her out of the blue, having her plan this whole thing for me, and knowing the finally she is no longer just my girl, but my fiancé is just … overwhelming.

"I feel like I'm going to explode of happiness," I let Clary know, smiling down on her with all my heart, and she chuckles a little, twitching her mouth to the side before saying:

"Well, I can't have that. How about I tell you something to temper a little your happiness?" I signal her to go on, highly doubting that she could tell me anything that could make me feel down right now; and so she tells me: "Dad says that he is not approving anything marriage related between you and I, for as long as you don't ask him for my hand."

I have to admit, this little sentence made me miss a heart beat. I was not expecting this. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was clearly not expecting to hear that I would have to make the formality to go see Clary's father and go all old-fashioned over our engagement. Don't get me wrong, whatever answer I will get out of Valentine will not change how I feel about clary but it might change Clary's point-of-view on the situation. I know that as she grew closer to her father, she learnt to value his opinion over even the most mundanes things of her life.

"And what if he says he doesn't give me his blessing? What are you going to do about that, because I will still want to marry you, no matter what your father says."

Clary laughs a little, before letting me know: "Jace, never my Dad would say no when I already told him that I would tell you that I'd marry you. He was just being archaic, and when I pointed that to him, he said …" She laughs a little more, before finishing: "he said: 'I jus want to make sure he's a proper man, and not some scumbag you would be better off'."

She laughs even more, hiding her head in my chest, though I don't see where the joke is. I completely understand Valentine. When I will have a daughter of my own, I would like to make sure that whomever person she decides to spend the rest of her life with is a good person. I'm sure Robert have a similar trail of thoughts concerning Izzy, just like Mom wants to make sure that any girl one of her boys falls in love with won't be breaking their hearts. It's just a natural parental instinct.

"What's so funny?" I ask her, when she keeps on laughing, and she looks at me as if I just asked something silly.

"But Jace. My Dad already knows you. You've been working together for years. It's … It's just ridiculous to say that he wants to check you out. He's just being old fashioned," Clary explains, and I simply kiss her, conceding her that little naivety that she sometimes shows.

I know what Valentine must be thinking. He knows how I work, not who I am. All he knows of me personally, it must be through Clary. And as lawyers, Valentine and I both know that sometimes the reality that one can show at work isn't the reality of who that person really is. So many times did we hear witnesses that would say that they never expected the guilty part of such a crime for they were so kind and so nice.

Still, I don't point that out to Clary, mostly because I don't want her to overthink her father's words. Maybe he was just joking around with her, and I don't want to create mistrust between the two of them.

We keep on waltzing, when Clary tells me: "I told Kaelie first about your proposal, even before going to London. She said that she was going to be my bridesmaid. And I also told Seb, because the ring was too big, so he took me to a good jewellery shop to get it fix for me so it would be a perfect fit for today. And … I also told Mrs Herondale when she came. I told her that you proposed before I left, but she said that she wasn't surprised. She said that she knew for the first time she saw you that it would be a life time story between the two of us. And she said that, if I decided to marry you, she would lend me something old and blue, so I could have three in one."

For a second, I don't say anything. I know Clary. I know that she isn't telling me this just to fill in the blanks, that she's preparing the conversation to tell me what's really on her heart. But instead of being an open ear about this, all I can think of is the fact that _Sebastian_ took her to fix the ring. I know that it's because she wanted to wear it perfectly tonight, but it bugs me that it is _Sebastian_ who took her there. I wouldn't have minded if it had been anyone else, but him.

"Do you want a Cinderella wedding?" I ask her, mostly to focus my mind back on Clary, and think a little less of her and Sebastian in a jewellery shop. And also because I wonder. I know that Clary likes romantic gestures, but she also doesn't like being the centre of attention, and having a big Cinderella wedding implicates being the centre of attention at all times. Not that I would mind either way, I am just curious on what Clary wants, so I can give her the best version of that.

I see her bite her lips a little, looking down for a couple of seconds, before she looks up and looks straight in my eyes as she tells me: "Don't get me wrong, Jace. I love you. And I do want to marry you ….

But … Not right now. I want some me time. Ever since I started living on my own, I've never been me, just me. First I was nobody's anything. Then I was somebody's friend, somebody's girflfrien. somebody's daughter. But I've never been really _me_. As in me, just me.

And I know that we're together now, but … I just want to be sure of who I am before becoming Mrs Jace Wayland. I don't want to lose myself to you. Not like that. I want to be sure that no matter what, I can always be me, and I just need time to find that me."

I don't say anything, understanding where she comes and not in the hurry to tie the knot anyway. After all, like I said, marriage is just a piece of paper. In my heart and mind, Clary is already my wife. So I simply smile to her, not sure if I should actually say something, or not. She anxiously look at me, before asserting: "Lily said you would understand."

"I do. I completely understand. You need to find yourself first. It's not something I could ever fight you on, Clary. I love you for who you are. How can I keep on loving you, if as time passes by, you start to lose yourself? I don't mind waiting even ten years, to tell you the truth. As long as you can promise me that you'll stay by my side, it's all that matters."

She smiles to me from the bottom of her heart, and so I lean to kiss her once again, before making us walk back to our table where everyone is waiting for us.

We sit down, me catching from the corner of my eyes how mom beams of joy every time she looks at Clary's hand; and for a little while I am the centre of attention. It is my birthday that we are celebrating after all, and I have been missing out socially for over four months. They ask about my job, mostly (since there's nothing else to ask about to be honest), and when the plates are served, Max -who has been exceptionally calm- clears his throat and says:

"Well all that chitchat about those boring lawyer things is nice, but let's talk about what everyone here _really_ wants to talk about. And no, it is not Jace's birthday, we already had twenty nine of those, it's getting boring." Everyone is looking at Max, wondering what he is up to; and he dramatically takes a pause before continuing, looking straight at Clary: "Clary, what's with that big ass ring on your finger?!"

Clary looks down on her plate, blushing and suddenly very self conscious that she is the centre of attention. I know that if Max hadn't made a comment on that, she wouldn't have noticed that everyone looked at her hand, and gossiped amongst themselves about the ring on her finger.

I proudly smile, and ostentatiously put my arm around Clary's shoulder as I ask with a smirk: "Jealous?"

Max completely ignores me, his blue eyes still on Clary as he exclaims: "But Clary … I thought we agreed not to tell Jace about us on his birthday. We were supposed to leave together tomorrow, and fly to London together where he could never follow us."

I know that he only means to joke around, the fact that Max had a crush on Clary has become a sort of a running joke between us, and it is not the first time that Max pretends that he and Clary entertain this affair behind my "busy-ass-lawyer" back. But … the fact that he so lightly mentions that he could go to London with her, when I know I can't, well, it is unpleasant to hear.

And of course, since everyone around this table is aware of my phobia of planes, it throws a little cold all of the sudden. Izzy goes as far as to glare at him, and kick him under the table, making Max loudly curse as he defends himself:

" _What_?! I'm just saying that it's not fair that he gets it all. First, he's the first born, so he had first everything as a child. Then, he gets the good looks, the good job, the good flat, the good car. He can _at least_ let me have the nice girl! After all, siblings are meant to share, that's what Mom and Dad have always taught us."

Robert looks at his son with a mix of condescendence and humour, and I am about to retort to Max that Clary isn't a possession that anyone can claim, when she gently presses my thigh with her hand, silently telling me that it's no big deal, and that I should just get along with it.

So I simply forget about Max reminding me of my weak spot and officialise our engagement with Clary to everyone around the table: "Though I still did not ask her father, I proposed to Clary, and as you can see, she said yes."

Everyone congratulate us, making Clary blush a little, and Robert orders a bottle of champagne to celebrate the news. It is the second of the night, and since I haven't drank in a while, I know that this should be my last glass. I already start to feel fuzzy, and anyway, I don't like to drink when Clary is around. I only did it today because iii couldn't decently refuse.

We all cheer, and when we start to dig in our plates, Max still grumbles loud enough for everyone to hear: "Anyway, with Clary cooking so good, Jace will soon become fat, and she will get tired of him and finally come to her senses and to me."

That does make me laugh because if I become fat, Clary will finally see me as a lawyer, and not some GQ magazine model who poses as a lawyer as she often teases me about.

When we finish with the main course, there is a little pause before desert is brought to us, and my family decides to use the occasion to give me my present. Mom explains to me that it is a collective present that everyone paid for, and that is already back in my place, and when I'm about to ask her what it is, Alec gives me a picture of him in my house, posing in front of a humongous home cinema.

I genuinely smile, because I've always been a big fan of movies, and this is something that I could use to the most. Still, a part of my mind wonders who took the picture of Alec. But I don't really linger on it since Clary is giving me her present. I slowly unwrap it, curious to know what she could have gotten me, and highly doubting that it could be any better than her being here beside me as my fiancé.

At first, as the wrap comes off, I think it is a book, but when I completely see what it is, I see that she gave me a photo album. I turn to thank her, but she smiles to me, and tells me to open it. So I do, and see on the first page a picture of us. Well … us is a big word here. It is a picture of our hands, entertained while I am driving. I remember very well when she took this picture, it was on our way back from Disneyland Paris, when we were going to my parents.

Under the picture, it is written with Clary's careful and delicate handwriting: " _To the many more pictures we will fill this album with. Just so I can have proofs that you killed me and buried me in the magical meadow_."

This might not be as breathtaking as her accepting my proposal, but it is still a present that I will cherish for many many years. I turn to kiss her, very briefly because I know that she isn't comfortable with public display of affection, and then I whisper softly in her ear: "I don't mind taking you to the meadow tonight, if you want."

Clary deeply blushes, until she turns scarlet, and I can't help the satisfied grin that cross my face. I love when she blushes. Even more when it's concerning something that important. Or maybe it's the alcohol getting to my head and making me say to her things that I would have never said around people because of how I know she feels about that.

Still, I take her hand in mine, seeing that behind her sweet smile she is exhausted. She does her best to pretend otherwise, but after she told me herself that barely slept of the night, and she travelled all day yesterday. So when the cake finally arrives, all I want is to take her home so she can rest a little. Though I am in awe in front of the cake she made for me.

It is a three story chocolate cake. The three cakes have a glassy effect, and there are bits of chocolate all over them to make them look like there are cracks on the cake. She put raspberries every now and then, to give a hint of colour, and surely because she stuffed the cake with a raspberry filling. Clary is going to kill me with my sweet tooth for chocolate and berries.

And let's be honest, if I hadn't known that she was so tired, I would have stayed to have even more pieces of that delicious cake. But after two pieces (and a half), I tell everyone that even though I enjoy their company, I am down right tired and I want to go to bed. No one really argues against that, though Max wiggles his eyebrows at me; and I take Clary's hand in mine so we can walk back to my parents's house.

Once we reach the porch, I take Clary in my arms, bridal style and making her giggle at my spontaneous move, and I tell her once again: "I still can't believe that you are here."

"Well, I am. Right here. In your arms, on your doorstep. What are you going to do about that?" She retorts, a hint of playfulness gleaming in her eyes. And all I can do is kiss her as I take her inside the house, up to my room.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Oooooh** **... Do you think something will happen... between Jace and Clary**

 **So just so you know, Max** **is not being obnoxious. It's just a running joke on the family now, that he had a crush on Clary. Of course Jace and Clary established themselves as a power couple in his family, but that doesn't stop Max from making jokes about the fact that he had a crush on her, and he still jokes about it, not being pushy, just the clown**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary's present?**

 **` 2.** **What do you think of Simon and his conversation with Jace?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	43. 2 - Whispers In The Dark

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes the newest update. Hope you will like it, because even though I write because I like it, it always feels good to know that you liked it.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 3** **: Whispers In The Dark (2,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The soundtrack of A Cure For Wellness (amazing soundtrack, seriously)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I wake up to the dim light of one of my bedside lamp and it doesn't take me long to understand that Clary must have lit after having one of her nightmares. I am naive, I know that it isn't because that abusing bastard is now behind bars, condemned to the maximum penalty, that it means that Clary's nightmare will stop all of the sudden. Even though she never mentions it in her weekly emails to me, I had my doubts that some nights were rougher than others to her.

Actually, Valentine sent me a private email a couple of weeks ago, letting me know that Michael was building a case to make an appeal. Of course, he's trying to hire a new lawyer because Hodge would certainly not work for him again; but Valentine still thought I ought to know. He didn't tell Clary, because so far, Michael is just building his case, and it is not said that he will have it (better not worry Clary over nothing), but he still let me know. I briefly asked Hodge between two cases if he thought that Michael would make it to court with a case of appeal, and Hodge positively thinks that Michael doesn't have enough for a lawyer to risk it, or even a judge to allow it. Even though I won my case with the jury's heart, I still had a strong case against him with enough proofs on Clary's side.

With a little sigh, I startle back to the present time, and hold Clary a little closer to me as I let my mind wander to when we came back home. It did start to get steamy between the two of us by the time we got to my room after dinner. I think it was a mix of missing her, and the champagne getting to my head, and the general happiness I was in that pushed the boundaries that I imposed on myself concerning Clary and I being intimate. Plus the fact that the little moans that escape her throat when I kiss or touch certain places of her body really turn me on. But in the end, we simply went to bed, after a very heavy makeup session. We were both down right tired, and I certainly don't want our first time to be in my parents' house. I want it to be somehow magical to Clary. Something she will remember as a good thing and erase a little the sour memory she must have of her rape.

Clary shifts a little so she can look at me, and gently kisses my lips as she tells me: "I'm sorry. I didn't think the light would wake you up."

"Don't worry, babe. I don't care about that. If you had a nightmare, you feeling safe comes before anything else."

She smiles to me before straddling me, and reaching to switch off the light. And though I should only think of Clary's wellbeing, and the reassuring thought that her nightmares are less violent than they used to be; I can only focus on what she is actually wearing. I didn't really linger on that when I peeled her off from her cloths before going to bed, but now she is on top of me, I can clearly see that she is wearing fine lingerie. And so, when the darkness envelops us, I can't stop myself from keeping Clary on top of me, and caressing her skin, looking for the unusual texture.

I've always known Clary to be a practical girl, wether it is concerning her hair, her decisions, or her cloths. Which is why she has always worn the same kind of underwear. Not that I minded, I love Clary for who she is, not for what she wears; but seeing her in lingerie suddenly awakes in me questions I've never asked myself concerning her. Mostly: why? Where does this sudden change come from? Especially from Clary who always feels so self-conscious about herself.

My hands keep on wandering between Clary's soft skin and her underwear, when she leans and timidly kisses me. And no matter how much I love the sensation of her lips on mine, I don't like the way she kissed me. It has been a long time since she stopped being shy about kissing me. She softly pecks my jawline, all the way to my neck, and though I deeply appreciate her touch, I keep on trying to understand why it is suddenly different. Shyly, her hands start striking my arms, while my own hands are now lifeless on her buttocks. Her mouth goes back to my lips, and still as timidly as before, she kisses me. I don't stop her, my mind still trying to understand the change I'm witnessing, but I don't respond either.

"Jace?" She whispers in my ear after breaking our kiss, and I hum in answer, making her slightly sit up and stop her unusual ministrations. We look at one another under the moonlight coming from the window, and I can swear that I saw doubt and uncertainty gleam in her beautiful emeralds. But before I can think anything about what I just saw, she briefly smiles to me and swiftly kisses me before rolling back to her side of the bed in a jiffy, saying: "I love you."

 _What was that all about_?!

I move a little so I can take her back in my arms, and I hop myself on my elbow so I can hover a little over her as I worriedly ask her: "What did you want to tell me, babe?"

" _Nothing_. It's not important," She dismisses, nut only managing to worry me even more. I don't think there ever was a time when Clary refused to tell me what she had on her heart, so why is she now holding her thoughts from me, all of the sudden? I hold her a little closer to me, and admonish her:

"Clary …" It is clear just by the tone of my voice that I don't intend on letting it go, but she keeps on being stubborn and mumbles under her breath:

"It's okay, Jace. Let's just go back to sleep."

I refuse to move, silently indicating her that she won't be able to get rid of me that easily; and after five long and agonising minutes of Clary pretending to ignore me, she loudly heaves and rolls on her back, asking with a voice so small I have to strain my ear to hear her question:

"How long has it been since you last did it?"

"What?"

"… _Sex_ ," She snaps as if it was obvious from the beginning what she was talking about, and I can't help but not like how this little question just reminded me of our age difference. How long has it been since I last referred to sex as 'it'? Since my teen years when I was kind of embarrassed to be the first one talking about it in a conversation, just like Clary must probably feel at this instant.

"Sixteen months," I let her know, automatically regretting my answer.

It's not that I intended on lying to Clary, especially not about something that could impact our intimate life so severely. It's just that even I could almost taste the bitterness of my voice. I won't lie, no matter how much I love Clary, and how much I understand where she comes from, I still miss sex. Especially when the woman I love is lying next to me, in nothing but fine lingerie.

And finally, it clicks in my head. I understand what the doubt I saw in her eyes is about. _My lack on coming on to her_. After all, she is wearing lingerie, and she made the first step to me, and I did not answer in any way to encourage her to get even bolder and go further. Who would have thought that acting like a gentleman would make the love of my life doubt herself like that? Especially when it came to the affect she has on me?

"Don't think for a second that you don't have any affect on me, because you definitely do," I strongly assert, taking one of her hand to show her how much of an affect she had on me. And even though we are in the middle of the night, I can still see her blush under the ale moonlight.

I shift a little so I can lovingly kiss her mouth, and then, I trail my lips all the way up to her ear where I stop, filling my nose with her cookie smell and holding her close to me.

"I just don't want to rush you," I explain, gently caressing her face. "And I also have this age limit to wait for. And mostly, I want our first time making love perfect for you. And perfect definitely doesn't include having to be silent because we are in parent's house."

For a while, Clary doesn't answer anything, but I know that her brain is racing like a bee, so I don't say anything either, simply waiting for her to understand that the fact that I am making us wait has nothing to do with my attraction for her.

"But … It's a long time for a guy … And … well … if you want to … you know … Well, I'd understand if you'd like to … go elsewhere for a while …" She stutters in a whisper, and my heart misses a beat.

 _Thank God_ I love her more than anything, because these words would have made do something I'd regret afterwards. I mean, an opening like that, I wouldn't have hesitated if it had been one of my exes giving me her blessing like that after a period of abstinence that long. But _here_ , I just don't want to ruin anything I can have with Clary for something as trivial as my urges.

"It has never been an option. I've always been faithful to you, Clary. Even before we really started dating. From the moment you came to the tribunal and we met again, I stopped looking at girls, and I intend on keep doing that until I die. I'm just looking forward for the time you'll come back from London, and I'll get to make you feel even better than I did under that oak tree," I strongly assert, hoping that she'll be reassured just with those words.

I don't know where this comes from, but I don't like it. It even scares me a little, because Clary never doubted me, she's not even the jealous type of girlfriend. So, where is this sudden idea of me having to see elsewhere coming from?

"Maybe you want me to do something for you," She asks, and I like less and less where this conversation is going. This doesn't even look like Clary to be this open about sex. It's like someone messed up with her mind and made her question our whole relationship on the intimate aspect of it.

"Just stay who you are. We're planning on living a lifetime together, so we have a lifetime to be intimate," I tell her, kissing her forehead, but she doesn't reply the way I thought she would. She actually snaps her head up, so she can look at my silhouette in the dark of the night, and she retorts:

"But … I know you wanted to when we came back from Alicante. And when I woke you up yesterday as well. Don't you want to …"

"It's not because I want it, that we _have_ do it. Don't think I'll ever force you into anything, Clary," I state, and she lays her head back on my bare chest as she utters a small:

"Okay."

I swear, I could hear disappointment in her voice. As if she didn't expect this outcome from this conversation, and this makes me curse any law ever written concerning age at this very moment. She definitely wants to go further than second base, and I have to wait six fucking months to legally touch her! Of course, she's at a legal age of 'consent', but I know better. Every law has loopholes in both ways, and I don't want to risk anything concerning Clary. Especially when Michael is trying to build a case of appeal.

"Are those questions coming from somewhere in particular?" I ask, my eyes closed as I mindlessly brush the skin of her arm, and I feel her blushing deep red agaisnt my chest before she confesses:

"I've just been longing to feel like that night again. It was … _magical._ "

I smile to myself, my ego completely boosted by this confession. I'm not going to lie, I fear our first time together ten times more than she does. I am so anxious to never be able to break this barrier that her mind put on her body to protect her, so scared that I'll never be able to make her climax by making love to her. At least, I know that I can make her come with my fingers. That image is forever forged in my mind. Clary bathing in the moonlight and surrounded by fireflies, her green eyes sparkling with lust and wonder while her body reached nirvana beneath my fingers.

"I intend on making next time even more magical," I promise in a whisper, kissing her forehead once again, with all the love I have for her.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Hahah, of course I keep on teasing you. So no lemons, but it's just for now. Know that the next chapter will have a jump in time, and will be from Clary's point-of-view.**

 **So just so you know, Max** **is not being obnoxious. It's just a running joke on the family now, that he had a crush on Clary. Of course Jace and Clary established themselves as a power couple in his family, but that doesn't stop Max from making jokes about the fact that he had a crush on her, and he still jokes about it, not being pushy, just the clown**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary and Jace conversation?**

 **` 2. Do you think Michael will have his case to court?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	44. 2 - Wedding Cakes

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes the newest update. Hope you will like it, because even though I write because I like it, it always feels good to know that you liked it.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 4** **: Wedding Cake (1,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Now And Forever — Xandria**

 **Frozen — Madonna**

 **Salted Wound — Sia**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Eight Months Later**

 **Clary's PoV**

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my whole life. Not even during my trial against Michael.

I shouldn't though. I've been preparing for this for weeks with Franc. But now that I am here, I think that it might have been the stupidest idea I've ever had!

Franc is the Chef I've been working for in London ever since we got there. He's actually French, but he lives and works in London. It's actually been a blast and a personal accomplishment to work with him. He knows so much and taught me so much. Not only about baking, but about cooking in general. I've loved working with him and learning all those things he had to bring me. And what I loved even more, was the fact that he let me completely free concerning desserts.

He's the one who convinced me to do that stupid contest. It's a bakery contest that takes place in France every September, and Franc kept on telling me that I should try it. During the whole year we worked together, he kept on repeating me over and that I could easily end up in the top three with my skills, and I kept refusing to have anything to do with this. Until a couple of months ago, when I came to work and he announced me that he had enrolled me to the contest.

I remember how I called Jace first thing after Franc told me what he had done. I was so stressed out about it. But Jace being the sweetheart he is, kept on reassuring me that everything would be okay. He found the right words to reassure me, and calm me, even though he was miles away from me.

I have to say that since his birthday, Every once in a while, he is the one who calls me to check if I am okay, he even skips me from time to time. And after I went back to London, I happened to have delivered to my house a bouquet of flowers every Tuesday from his part. I went back to the US a couple of times, and each time, he took a couple of days off to stay with me, even if I mostly came back for business.

The first time I came back, it was to buy the little shop Kaelie told me about, and so Dad came with me. He also helped me with the contractor who would rebuild the shop as I wanted. It was so exciting, surreal even. And during this visit, Jace did that thing that Dad joked about, he asked him for my hand. _That_ , on the other hand, was embarrassing. I don't know why, but it was.

Anyway, all of that to say, that even though the past year had been difficult, it had still been a good year. Sure I didn't enjoy that much the distance between Jace and I and I cant wait to be next week to go back to the US, and to him; but there are still good things that came out from this past year. The best thing being that I finally got a family, with Dad and Lily who are nothing but loving parents. The second best thing is Seb.

Seb is … my second guy friend (the first being Jace, of course). I mean, though I get along quite well with Alec, I see him more as a brother, than a friend. Probably because his family always makes me feel as though I am part of them. But with Seb, it's different anyway. I talk with him about a lot of things (mostly the awesome person that is Jace), and I talk with him about a lot of stuff I only tell Kaelie. He's my guy version of Kaelie. Actually, Kaelie and Seb got along quite well, and every time Kaelie came back, the three of us spent time together; though Kaelie is always curious about how Jace feels about Seb.

And the thing is, I don't know. Jace never said anything, good or bad, about Seb when I talk about him. He listens to what I have to say, but he never comments on it. And even when I went home and stayed with him, he never talked about Seb. Maybe he feels weird because Seb is now occupying his place in Dad's professional life. Or maybe he doesn't know what to say since he doesn't know the man. Yeah, it's probably that.

Anyway, Seb is here today, among the crowd, along with Dad and Lily, waiting just like I am for the jury to give their decision. And like I said, I've never felt so anxious and stupid in my life. I mean, first of all, I am the youngest contestant. I just celebrated my eighteen's birthday a couple of weeks ago. All the other contestants are thirty or more. Second, I'm the only foreigner. I'm surrounded by French people, speaking very good French, while I talk a somewhat appropriate French with a very thick accent. And … well I am just going to miserably fail. In front of my family and friend! This is a complete disaster!

I should have pretended to be sick … Even though I prepared really hard for this. I know Franc would be a bit disappointed, but I wouldn't have my insides turned in a knot like that. Especially since I know that there is something wrong with my cake.

I mean, I know that bakery-wise, I did my cake perfectly. I know that balanced the flavours perfectly, as well as the textures. But there is still something wrong. In the decoration. I restrained myself because I was afraid of the too much, but now, I think I should have gone for the too much.

The theme is wedding cake, which is something I internally cursed at. I mean, this kind of theme is just too wide and diverse to do something good with only twenty-four hours notice. And at the same time, wedding cakes have become something so mundanes, that I know it will be hard to impress the jury. Especially since wedding cakes aren't really my forte according to Kaelie. She's the one who's been saying that my decorations were always a bot gloomy for wedding cakes.

Which is why I decided to go for a gothic wedding cake. So I could be as gloomy as I wanted, it would still be okay. But now that I am looking at my cake being tasted by the third jury, I really feel that there's something missing in the decoration. I mean, would I have been the bride receiving this cake, I would have been disappointed.

I turn my head and look through the crowd, searching for Dad, Lily and Seb; and I see them fondly smiling to me and waving at me when my eyes fall on them. But all I can think of, is that there is something missing on my cake. I think I might actually vomit …

The jury deliberates amongst themselves, before pinning ribbons on the chest of the other bakers, giving their rank from lowest to best. But all I can think of, is knowing what is missing about my cake. The icing is well done and the black and white shows up perfectly well. There are enough red roses on the cake to give it a bit of colour. The patterns I made are elegant enough to feel like a wedding cake. So what did I forget? ( **The cake is on Pinterest** )

As someone comes next to me and start speaking in French to me, it finally hits me. _Candles_! Candles around the cake would have enhanced that gothic vibe and made it perfect! How did I do to even forget that detail that would have made my cake magnificent? I restrain myself from falling to my knees and whine at my own stupidity because someone next to me clears their throat.

I turn to look at them, and see one the jury holding a silver ribbon and looking at me quizzically. I glance at the ribbon, and the man says in French that I won the second place for my 'beautiful gothic cake, which proves that black at weddings could be enjoyable and pleasurable'.

I smile to him as he's pinning the ribbon on my chest, and then turn to grin at my family. _I won second place_! Even with my forgetfulness, I cant believe that I won second place! This is surreal! Today is definitely one of the best days of my life! I cant wait to tell Jace!

Yay me!

The jury gives the first place to a pink cake, and then says that the contestants, and the public can go on and taste the different cakes on display. Dad, lily and Seb straddle to me while my smile is still pinned on my face. _Second place_!

"Are you planning on having a cake like this one on your wedding?" Seb asks while tapping my shoulder as a congratulation, and I roll my eyes to him as I give back to Dad his hug and say:

"Don't be stupid, Seb. We all know that my wedding cake will be a disaster since you decided to be the one in charge of it."

"Yeah, wouldn't want my favourite bride to be to have to bake her own cake on her wedding day. Let the men handle a little of all that wedding fuss. That's what we're here for, after all, to help, in sickness and all that nonsense," Seb teases back, and I childishly stick my tongue out to him.

He gives me back a funny face before cutting himself a piece of cake and saying: "Let's actually taste that work of art, made by my little Red."

I watch him give pieces to Valentine and Lily, and can't help but be a little smug when the three of them stay speechless with rounded eyes to my cake. Knowing that they're used to my cooking, them being speechless really makes me feel like I truly earned this second place. But still, I try not to internally brag too much, and go to the first cake so I can have a taste.

I'm about to ask for a piece, when I smell a familiar fragrance that makes me smile, like every time I smelled it on someone over the past year. _Sunshine_. I inhale deeply, reminding myself that in two weeks, I'll be back to the US and to Jace, when a voice whispers in my ear: "Congratulations."

At the sound of this voice, I slowly turn, my face completely pale as I see _Jace_ standing in front of me. He smiles at me with love, but all I can do is stare at him. I just keep staring at him before bursting into tears, the real essence of my relationship with Jace striking me like a thunderstruck. Our relationship was a total lie.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **OMG! Jace came to paris! Despite his fear of planes!**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary means about her relationship being a lie?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Seb as we know a tiny bit more about him?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	45. 2- Paris

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, it's been forever! What can I say? Life happened. Please do forgive me. But I think I will update the next chapter in two weeks or least. But you asking can make me update quicker.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 5** **: Paris (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Now And Forever — Xandria**

 **Frozen — Madonna**

 **Salted Wound — Sia**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I love Jace. I really do. After all this time that we've been together and all this time that we've spent apart, I know that I truly love Jace. And I also know that he loves me too. But the thing is, I always considered us as being equals in our relationship. I always thought that him and I were at the same level, and that no matter what, no matter our age difference, no matter our college education, and no matter our different hobbies, we were a beautiful couple. Because we were equals, none of us being above the other.

But seeing Jace standing right here before me proves me that I had never been more wrong in my life. Jace loves me more than I love him, and there's nothing in the world that will make me think other wise. _The man just braved his biggest fear to be on my side on this important day of my life._ If this isn't the proof that he loves me more than I love him!

I am here, still on my knees while I keep crying in my hands like the big baby I am and I can hear people around me talking about the fact that I am weeping like an Italian widow. Most of them are assuming that I am just being disappointed to not having win first place, but I can't even bring myself to care about their gossips and about the fact that I am making a scene in the middle of a very crowded place. I am just simply and completely crushed by the realisation I just made.

I can feel Jace's hands on my arms, trying to make me stop cry, but of course, it only has the contrary effect. _How could I have been so wrong about us_?

"Me being here isn't supposed to make you cry, babe," He gently tells me, but all it makes me do is cry even more. _How could I have been so wrong about us_? And what did I do to deserve someone who loves me so much?

"You're not supposed to be here!" I manage to cry out between two sobs, and Jace chuckles gently at my useless accusation before holding me tighter against him and asking:

"So, you can come and surprise me, but I can't?"

"Exactly! It's nothing for me to go all over the world to surprise you, I don't mind flying," I point out because it is true. Me flying to Jace for his birthday isn't a proof of undeniable love, it's normal. Anyone would have done it. What Jace just did for me … is simply over the top. I'll never be able to prove him that I love him this much.

"It's true, I do mind flying," He admits, tilting my head up so I can look at him in the eyes. "But I guess I minded more not being here for you on this important day of your life," He adds before softly pecking my lips and making us both stand back up.

I swiftly and ungracefully wipe my face so I can erase any traces of tears from it, and try to put on a more reasonable face. After all, we're in the middle of a crowd, I just can't simply display my emotions like that, as if Jace and I were alone.

Dad, Lily and Seb joined Jace and I, the three of them gently smiling to me all the while looking at Jace with mixed emotions on their faces. Dad is looking at Jace as though he's never seen him before, while it seems that Lily is on a session and is analysing every single expression that can come from Jace's face. This all suddenly feels very awkward.

Seb is actually the one who breaks the awkwardness by stepping toward Jace and friendly presenting his hand, saying: "You must be the Jace I heard so much about."

"And you must be Sebastian," Jace retorts, shaking Seb's hand with politeness. But even though Jace's tone is very polite, I can't help but think he is being a little cold.

I've been talking to Jace about Seb for hours and hours, I'm sure he knows Seb just as much as I know him, so I thought he would be very excited to meet him, like Kaelie was, or like Seb was to meet Jace. But maybe it's me overthink everything. I'll ask Lily later about it, and I'm sure she'll say I'm just being paranoid.

"How was your flight, Jace?" Lily asks with concern, and I immediately spin my head to look at him. I know how deep his phobia is, and no matter how happy it makes me that he came all the way to be with me, I can't even begin to imagine how terrible this must have been for him.

Jace swiftly glances at me, before smiling and eluding: "I made it in one piece."

Lily nods, understanding that he doesn't want to talk further about it and Dad decides to invite Jace to lunch. We were planning to eat together in some little restaurant Seb knows somewhere in the middle of Paris, and I would have asked Jace to come anyway, but it still feels nice that Dad asked him first.

"Let me just change first," I let them know, before almost flying to the lockers that had been attributed to us.

Once I'm in the locker, I take my ring off my necklace and put it on my finger; and after dressing up quickly, I take my phone to send a WhatsApp message to Kaelie and Maryse.

 **Yay. I won second place. Who would have thought that I could end up in the top three? And to top it all, I just had the best surprise in the world: Jace came to be here with me! Can you believe it? Because I'm still not sure if I can. See you soon, Clary.**

Then I quickly put my phone in my bag, and start heading out of the lockers, when I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror. And … well I don't look that good. I mean, I wasn't planning on dressing super nice since we only came to Paris for the competition. But now, I wish I had brought sexier cloths with me. I mean, Paris is the city of love and fashion, and I am dressed like a hobo who came out of a windmill. Deep blue denim jeans and white blouse beneath a green large jacket don't scream glamorous, that's for sure. I don't even have heels to at least pretend that I'm trying to be pretty. With annoyance, I keep glaring at my reflection, when I decide to at least do once thing that I know Jace will like, I let my hair go wild. If this is going to be our only time in Paris together, I want Jace to have a nice memory of me.

As soon as I'm out of the lockers, I join them back, hearing that Dad is asking Jace when he landed; and when I am at an arm's length, Jace gently wraps his arm around my shoulder, making me smile like a child. This is one of the little things I missed about being away from Jace. The little things that Jace makes look like so natural and normal. As I keep on smiling like a child on Christmas day, I can feel Seb's eyes on me, and so I look at him, only to see him wiggle his eyebrows at me in a mocking way. I grin at him, drowning in my happiness, even though I know that Seb is probably tired of hearing talking about Jace _all the time_.

But I don't really care at the moment, Seb will get to know Jace, and he will understand why I always talk about him. Jace is simply the best boyfriend I could have wanted. The best fiancé, I should actually say.

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **.**

From the top of the Eiffel Tour I look down at the beauty of Paris by night, filled with happiness and love and feeling Jace holding me from the back, all the while gently kissing my neck.

I can say that I had a very good day. After the contest, we celebrated in that restaurant Seb told us about, and even though I was mainly the centre of attention, I had a great time there. The little coldness I thought I felt from Jace toward Seb never came back, so maybe he was just tired from his flight. There was a little moment when I felt a bit weird, but it happened between Dad and Jace. Dad asked Jace if he had received an email that he sent him a couple of days ago, and Jace confirmed it, before glancing at me and smiling. I'm sure there's something going on between them two, but I'll ask Lily about it later on.

Leaving with my family has taught me one thing: Lily trusts in me more than Dad. Not in the wrong kind of way. But more in a way that Dad always tries to protect me from everything and nothing, when Lily trusts more that I can handle things. But to be honest, even though sometimes it is a bit annoying, I don't mind my father being a bit overprotective. I don't know, it shows me that he does care for me.

Anyway, during lunch, I actually learnt something not very pleasant. Jace said that he took ten days off, so I thought he would come back home with us since we are due back to the US in a few days. But when Lily suggested the idea, Jace declined saying that he would just stay with me for my time being in Paris and then fly back home alone. And, even though it makes me sound like a bratty child, it bothered me. I mean. if he doesn't have a ticket already, and have ten days off, why not fly back home with us? With me?

"Why don't you want to fly back home with us? Don't you want to spend more time with me? There's a lot I could show you in London, you know," I suddenly say, aware that I'm ruining the beautiful mood we were in, but this has been secretly bugging me all afternoon while the two of us got touristy and visited most of Paris's famous spots.

Jace rests his forehead in the crook of my neck, making me frown of worry. Especially when he holds me tighter before confessing: "I want to come back with you. I do want to get to spend more time with you, and get to see London with you. It's just …" He stops himself, breathing deeply through his nose before continuing:

"The state I was in, Clary, I don't want you to ever see me like that. I panicked all the way, no matter the sleeping pills I took before the flight. I … found myself crying like a baby, and … this is not an image of me I want you to see. I don't want you see me this pathetic and weak."

"Jace …" I say, turning on myself so I can take his face in my hands and force him to look at me in the eyes. "You flew thousands of miles to be by my sides on this special day for me. How can you think that I would ever see you as weak for that?"

I mean, the man just faced his worst fear for me! It never came to my mind to think of Jace this way, and I don't think I'd ever see him this way, especially after seeing him facing his deepest fear. The male brain is a strange place that makes you think really oddly.

"That's new," Jace points out, playing with my necklace, obviously trying to change the topic, and for a second I hesitate on insisting. But I drop the issue. I don't want to push him. If he'd rather face his fears alone, I can't fight him on that, no matter how much it hurts me that he won't rely on me to help him.

"Seb gave it to me so I could hang your ring on it when I'm cooking. I was stressing too much about loosing it, and he said that like that I could still wear it without wearing it," I explain, closing my eyes and resting my head against Jace's chest, just so I can smell his perfume.

It is true that, though the necklace became a part of my daily life, the couple of time I went back to the US, Jace didn't see it. Mostly because I'm not a jewel kind of girl to begin with, and so I left it in London for when I would get back to cooking since my trips to the US were solely about me buying my shop. I think the necklace is actually pretty, and it was a clever idea from Seb to get it for me. He bought me the necklace a couple of weeks after Jace's birthday, telling me that it would probably be the only jewel he would ever buy me since this is actually Jace's job to do so. I don't see things this way, but I don't mind. Like I said, I'm not really into jewellery.

Suddenly, Jace makes me look up and passionately kisses me, making my head spin and butterflies start twirling in my belly. I call those butterflies, Jace's butterflies. Because they feel nothing like butterflies of fears or anticipation. they are simply … breathtaking, like Jace. I love feeling those butterflies growing inside me. The ones that sometimes kept me from sleeping because I would think of Jace a little too much. Of him, his kisses, his touch.

One of his hand fly to my hair, and at this moment, I forget everything. I forget that we're not alone and that other people are also here, I forget that Jace always did his best to chastise me, I forget that I'm completely ignorant about everything that goes after second base, I just want Jace. I moan against his lips, making sure that there's no space between us, and I wrap my arms around his neck, standing on my tippitoes.

Eventually, Jace breaks our kiss, leaving me panting, my heart racing and my body begging for more. But I only rest my head back agaisnt his chest, hearing his heart as unsteady as mine.

"I love you so much, Jace," I uselessly say, because it's a statement we are both aware of. But I still say it, because I love how it makes his heart beat. Every time that I said to Jace that I loved him and I could hear his heart, it had a certain rhythm that I love even more. It's like his heart answering for him, before his mouth or his brain can even do so.

"I know. And I love you just the same," Jace says, and I smile to myself, wondering if I should tell him what I'd love right now. Can I ask more from him than he already did from coming all the way? I don't know, but I still do it. After all, Jace always told me to tell him what I had on my heart. I take a deep breath, and then look up to Jace and ask:

"Would you make love to me, tonight?"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **OMG!** **What is Jace going to say? Are they going to finally do it?**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary reaction? And Jace's refusal to have her by his sides when he goes back to the US?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Seb? Friend or foe?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	46. 2 - Love

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Oh my GOD! Can you believe it? Already update time? WOW!**

 **~ BUT FIRST READ THIS: ‼️THE RATING DEFINITELY CHANGES FROM UP HERE ‼️ Also, I want you to remember that Jace hasn't had sex in over two years. Plus, that little, but VERY important thing that he said in the last of his last chapter: "** I'm not going to lie, I fear our first time together ten times more than she does. I am so anxious to never be able to break this barrier that her mind put on her body to protect her, so scared that I'll never be able to make her climax by making love to her. At least, I know that I can make her come with my fingers. That image is forever forged in my mind. Clary bathing in the moonlight and surrounded by fireflies, her green eyes sparkling with lust and wonder while her body reached nirvana beneath my fingers. **" Keep that in mind as you read the chapter.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 5** **: Love (3,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Killing In The Name Of — Rage Against The Machine (I know, this isn't a really romantic song)**

 **Back In Black — AC\DC (Still not a romantic song)**

 **Chop Suey — System Of The Down**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

As I am sitting on the bed of Jace's hotel room in Paris, I am considering texting Kaelie so she could help me calm my nerves. I mean, I know that with the time difference, she is obviously up, and maybe it would help me to not overthink about what we're about to do with Jace. I mean … I love Jace. I really do. And I trust him more than anybody. And … well, I want to feel again the way he made me feel under the fireflies. But … there is still this part of me who is _really_ scared of what Jace and I are about to do. I know that it's ridiculous, that Jace would never in a zillion years do anything to hurt me … but I am still scared that in the end I will end up getting hurt.

Jace and I actually talked over the phone a few times about the two of us doing _it_ , especially since a few weeks ago when my birthday passed; and I can't help but feel that Jace isn't as eager as me. I mean, even though I am scared, I want to share this special thing with Jace, but Jace … well … To be honest there is even a night when he proposed that crazy idea of waiting until our honeymoon! When I talked to Kaelie about it, she swooned, saying that Jace is simply too romantic and that he simply wants our relationship t be as perfect as the ones in fairytales. Seb, on the other hand, thinks that Jace is just nervous about our first time. In both cases, I think it's ridiculous. I mean, Jace knows where I come from, so fairytale-like relationship is not something possible. And … well, he knows I'm no longer a virgin, so he has nothing to be nervous about. But maybe, he simply didn't want to think too much of something he couldn't get right away. I think I like this explanation better.

I keep on staring at my phone, switching it on and off over and over, when I see that she actually sent me a text a coupe of hours ago.

 **I** **knew that you would blow them away. Teach those Franchise that us Yankees can also make killer bakeries. ㈳8 And** **Jace FLEW to come to see you! UNBELIEVABLE! You must be SO happy! I can smell the love all the way from here! Hope you'll enjoy 100% your time in the City of Love with your** **fiancé ㈴7. And don't forget, even if black is always a win, deep red really suits your skin tone. Don't make all our trips to Victoria Secrets for nothing! ㈴7㈶0㈵6**

I blush deep red when I finish reading her message, but still check the underwear that I'm wearing, happily asserting that I went for black. Kaelie came several times to London, and every time I went back to the US after Jace's birthday, I went to spend at least a day with Kaelie. I have to admit that, though I always thought I wouldn't like it, I actually enjoyed shopping with her. Or maybe I simply enjoyed spending time with my friend.

To be honest, I had thought that leaving to England would put a cold on our relationship, but it didn't. I think we even grew closer. We texted a lot to each other when we weren't seeing each other. So we're still very much aware of each other's life. And that's without actually talking about the thing we changed in each other's life. Well, I don't think I changed much into Kaelie's life, but she changed a few things in my life. Like lingerie shopping. Never before I would thought of buying that kind of underwear! Or going to the body salon. I mean, yes, I have to admit, it does feel nice to be … hairless. But to get the guts to go there and have a lady be right between your legs …

And the thing is, at first I thought Kaelie was doing that kind of things to please the man she would be with; but she was clear to me that I should do it only for me. For my pleasure. Like wearing lingerie for instance. She said 'It's supposed to make you feel good, as if you were holding some dirty secrets. If you're uncomfortable with this, don't do it.' Same for going to the body salon. And she even told me to be more forward with Jace concerning my wants and needs. Mostly because she thinks that, given my past, Jace will always be more cautious and will always try to not make me feel pressured into anything, and therefore, that he would sometimes keep for himself what he really wants. She says that in any way, whatever happened before in any relationship, the key for making it work is conversation.

And that's why I asked Jace what I asked him on the Eiffel tower. But now … I'm starting to wonder. With a deep breath, I look up to the bathroom door, wondering what Jace can be doing there. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I mean, he's been in there for over twenty minutes. That's a pretty long time to spend in a bathroom, especially when you know what we are supposed to do afterwards … Maybe he doesn't really want to do it. I knew I should have waited to have sexier cloths to ask him that. I'm not alluring anybody in those banal cloths. Especially not Jace.

I mean, i should have read between the lines when he hesitated on the Eiffel Tower. It took him five long minutes to agree, and still he said that we should go by a drugstore first. I mean, what kind of men doesn't always have a condom on him? The kind who doesn't want to have sex! I mean, like Kaelie pointed out, he flew to the City of Love knowing that my birthday was last month, so he knew that I was no longer underaged but he still did not bring any condom. What does that tell you? That he doesn't want to have sex with me, that's what it tells you.

Or maybe I made him wait too long. Maybe he just lost all interest in me on that level. He just sees me as the person he loves and wants to marry now, and not as a potential lover. It's all my fault for not letting us go further when he thought it was still possible. I mean, even with Michael, there was a point when it stopped to hurt. So if I had just sucked it up, we would probably not be in this situation right now and it wouldn't be so awkward.

When another five minutes pass by and Jace still hadn't come out of the bathroom, I get up, repressing a heave, and simply start to get undressed so I can get to bed. I guess it's my fault for having make him wait so long. I don't doubt Jace's love for me, I really don't, I just think that I'm not that desirable for him to make love to me out of nowhere. I'm probably end up as one of those women who have to put a date in their calendar to be sure that their men would make love to them on that date.

With a little bit of sadness, I retrieve my trousers and fold them so I can put them on the chair; and as I'm about to take off my shirt, Jace finally emerges from the bathroom. Before ii can register anything, he switches off the main light and switches on the light from the bathroom, leaving the door wide open and creating a dim light in the bedroom. We stare at one another for a few seconds before he nervously scratches the back of his neck and says:

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time in there."

"It's okay," Is all I can manage to respond with a small voice. Because, honestly, what else can I say? What was he thinking of so hard that he lost track of time?

Jace longly looks at me, his brows furrowed while his golden eyes linger a second more on my bare legs; and then, he walks to me, a smile illuminating his face. Once he is at my level, he cups my face before slowly bending his head to kiss me on the lips.

At first, I hesitate on how I should respond to that kiss. Is it a "forgive me" kiss, or is it a "let's have sex" kiss? But then I decide to just go with the flow and eagerly respond to his kiss by pressing my body against his.

With very little efforts, Jace makes me jump in his arms and as I wrap my legs around his waist to secure me being so high, he leads us to the. Es where he lays me, his hands going up and down my bare thighs. With pleasure, I can feel the butterflies that only Jace knows how to bring to life start to fly all over my stomach, and they start to become frantic when Jace bring one of his hands to the top of my blouse in order to unbutton it, all the while kissing me.

But just after he undid the first button, he stops himself and breaks our kiss to rest his forehead against mine, waiting for me to open my eyes and look back at him.

When I do so, he tells me: "You can stop me at any time." His eyes are screaming sincerity, and even though I know I should only think of Jace and I right now, I can't help but think of Kaelie and Seb.

Kaelie kept on repeating that once a guy was set too far, he wouldn't be able to stop himself; whereas Seb always swore that any man would stop if the girl asked and meant it. I guess Seb knows better what he was talking about than Kaelie, if jace is so sure of himself that he would stop if I ask him to.

"I know," I whisper, putting in Jace a blind faith that I never put on anyone and making jace gently smile at me, before he insists again:

"I won't hold it against you is you ask me to stop. I'd understand, babe."

I smile, but instead of assuring him that I'm okay, I lean forward and kiss him. Mainly because even if I wanted to, I wouldn't tell him to stop. I don't know, I feel like this would be unfair of me to do so when I'm the one who lead him on. I mean, I'm the one who asked in the first place, so I should own everything until the end.

With a little nod, Jace smiles to me and resumes our kiss where he left it off while his hands go back to the task they were doing before this little interruption. When the last button opens, Jace leaves my lips, only to trail his to my neck and shoulder while his hands finally reliever me from my blouse.

Once I am in nothing but my underwear, Jace slightly sits up and removes his own shirt, his eyes never leaving my body. I won't lie, having him staring at me like that makes me feel a bit self-conscious about myself, but I do my best to appear confident. I don't want Jace to back away because I am being shy. And anyway, Mrs Herondale always said that confidence is a girl's best outfit and makeup.

Then, once he is topless, showing off his thin abs, Jace hovers back to me; but instead of kissing me back, he dips his head between my breast. In an expert move, he removes my bra; and when he takes one of my breast in his mouth, I repress a small yelp by clapping my hand over my mouth. I can feel his lips spread into a smirk against my very sensitive skin, and then he starts to suck on my nipple while his left hand fondles me though my panty.

I moan, melting to Jace's magic fingers and my eyes turning backwards behind my eyelids, and I do my best to not make a sound. Especially when all I can hear is our rapid breaths. I know that Jace said that he didn't intend on keeping us silent when we talked about it on his birthday night, but I am scared to make some weird noise and kill the mood. So I do my best to stay silent and keep quiet all the while feeling with every single fiver of my body Jace's magical touch.

Well, ... that is until he starts kissing his way down my stomach and always further down. For a second, I internally freeze. I mean, is he really going to kiss me where I think he is going to kiss me? I mean, I always figured that when Kaelie talked about guys going down on her, she was using an expression I didn't get. I never thought that going down literally meant going down! I always thought that ... Well, this is actually quite embarrassing. Especially since I wasn't expecting that. _Thank God_ I went to the beauty shop not even a week ago, like that I won't look like a yeti to Jace.

Slowly, Jace slips my panty out of my legs all the while kissing and nibbling my thighs, and without being able to control myself, I squirm beneath his touch. It's like every time his lips touch my skin, every single vein of my body is aware of it and begs for more. But the more never actually comes, and Jace keeps on kissing my inner thighs, turning this wonderful feeling into a sweet and agonising torture. _I just want **more**!_

"Jace, _please_ ," I suddenly hear myself begging, unable to stop myself. But before I can feel embarrassed for asking so bluntly, Jace kisses my clitoris, his ringed hand grasping firmly one of my breasts while I arch myself when his tongue slips inside me.

 _Oh my God!_ I didn't know I could feel _that_ good just with someone doing something like that to me! Kaelie never told anything, and kept all the good parts to herself!

Jace's tongue feels like Heaven, searching its way everywhere in my sweet spot and making me discover places that I didn't even know existed. I know I wanted to stay silent and keep the awkward noises to a minimum level, but _right now_ , Jace is taking me to a place where I don't know what are sounds and noises. And so, without me knowing even how, my moans are becoming louder and louder to Jace's ministrations as I'm clenching his hair in a desperate attempt to keep a little control.

Though if I'm being honest with myself, I am completely lost. Lost to Jace. He has two fingers in me while his tongue keeps on playing with my clitoris, and my back is so arched to him that only my head and my buttocks are touching the bed. I pant like a mad dog, trying to release something I have no idea about, when _finally_ , the world falls down on me and I reach the stars.

As I fall limp on the bed, I let out a sigh of satisfaction, still not fully realising what just happened between Jace and my most intimate part. Slowly, he kisses his way back to my neck, his lips touching every inch of skin they encounter; once he is at the level of my neck, he pecks my collarbone, one of his hands playing with my naked thigh as he says:

"I loved watching you climax and completely let go of everything. It was very ... _exciting_."

Of course, as soon as I register what he just said, I deeply blush; but I can't find anything witty or sweet to retort to that since my mind is too focused on Jace's hand and what it does to me. I mean, I should be embarrassed that he watched me do some probably very unsexy faces, but the way he's touching me is making me crave for a second round. _Can you believe it_? Is it even normal? Is it normal to want more when you just had nirvana? _Am I normal_? And the worst is, I can't even really think about all those new questions, because my body seems to know what it wants, and is responding very vividly to Jace's touch.

Before I know it, Jace is kissing me, his tongue playing with mine, and I have to admit that it is a bit weird to think that his tongue was playing with different lips of mine not even a few minutes ago. But I don't linger on that, my whole brain focused on Jace, what he makes me feel, and the fact that he is undoing his trousers while he keeps on kissing me.

 _This is it!_ We are going to do it! There is no escaping. Jace and I are finally going to make love. I hear a foil being undone, making me snap my eyes open, and find Jace staring at me under the dim light of the bathroom light, so many different emotions playing in his eyes. I can feel that he wants to ask me if I want to stop, and too I simply smile to him. Because I love him. Because I can feel the love he has for me. Because I trust him. In a gulp that I hope to be discreet, I swallow, and take his face in my hands so I can kiss him.

He kisses me back, one of his hands losing itself in the mane of my hair, and after a few seconds of anticipation, I can feel him inside of me. And all I can say is, all that scare for nothing! After all, like I said, after a while, it stopped to hurt with Michael, except when he was doing it on purpose to hurt. But I don't feel anything remotely close with Jace. For a few seconds, he stays still, not moving while he endlessly kisses my neck; and when the position we are in starts to become uncomfortable, I move a little my hips to change position.

At this, Jace starts moving in and out of me, and I try my best to copy my movement to his, doing my best to feel again that wonderful state Jace brought me to a few minutes the thing is, even though I can feel the butterflies, they are not the same. They are less vivid and exhilarating as before, it's like they are tired. They're not restlessly flying in my stomach. It's not displeasing, but I don't enjoy it either. But I don't let it show, and try to feel what I'm supposed to feel like any normal people. And as I keep on trying and trying, all I can think of is that I no matter how much I try, I don't feel as good as I did five minutes ago.

I do feel something, but it's nothing compared to what I was feeling easier, and so I amplify it by ten so Jace can at least enjoy some of it. Both Kaelie and Seb have been very clear about that. A guy enjoyed sex ten times more when the girl does too, and shows it. That's mostly why women fake. Not to manage a male's ego, but so the man can enjoy the best of it, even if she can't.

Well, I definitely like foreplays better. It's not that the sex in itself is bad, it's just that it's not that great. I always thought it would be amazing when it would be consensual. I mean, people make such a big deal out of it. But it's just … not that good. Foreplays are better. Especially with that thing Jace did with his tongue.

With a last sweet growl in my ear, Jace finishes, collapsing on top of me, and at least I can tell this one thing, I love feeling Jace on top of me like that. It's relaxing and soothing, and it actually makes me grin like a child. I hope we will have sex again soon just so we can have this position again. Jace, naked, on top of me with me caressing his blond hair with all the love I have for him.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **So, just a few things. I would like to point out a few things. Clary has been a victim of sexual abuse. This doesn't go away over night. It took her time to trust people with her heart, it will take her mind and body time to do the same. I know you all wanted this perfect first time for them. Jace too, believe me. But life isn't sweet. I want to make it clear that Clary enjoyed her time. She enjoyed this exchange she had with** **Jace. Just not all of it. It wasn't something that she didn't like, but she didn't enjoy it. Just give her time, bare with me and have faith in my story.**

 **I would also like for you to notice that Jace still had that little attention of switching off the main light. I know it might seem like nothing, but it shows how well he knows Clary, and how he knows that being fully exposed under a bright light will embarrass her. Also, don't be so quick to judge** **Jace. Remember what I said earlier.** **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1.** What did you think of the lemon? What about Clary's reaction to the sex itself?

 **` 2.** **What do you think of Clary's thoughts concerning Seb and Kaelie?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	47. 2 - After Sex Talks

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Oh my GOD! Can you believe it? Already update time? WOW!**

 **So, yeah, Jace and Clary had their first time. It wasn't magical, but like I said, given Clary's past, magical wasn't going to happen. And she enjoyed the foreplays. Some asked for Jace's PoV about the scene, and if you still want it after reading this chapter you still want it, I might do a snippet of it. If I feel up to it.**

 **~ And by the way, Jace flew over ten hours and then went straight to Clary. And he took the plane just after work. Just for you to know.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 6** **: After Sex Talks (2,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Killing In The Name Of — Rage Against The Machine (I know, this isn't a really romantic song)**

 **Back In Black — AC\DC (Still not a romantic song)**

 **Chop Suey — System Of The Down (I am in a rock mood, lately)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Slowly, as Jace keeps on pecking the skin of my shoulder and arm, I start to drift to sleep. But just when my mind is getting all foggy, and my body is feeling all good, I feel a sudden and unwelcome breath of wind all over me. I shiver, cowering and finding refuge under the duvet. It takes me a moment to realise that the cold I felt is due to the fact that Jace got up and went to the bathroom. But he doesn't stay there long, and is quick back to bed next to me, after having switched off the light there.

I have to admit that I do feel a little weird due to the fact that I am completely naked. I would like to grab my panties back, and get at least a shirt on, but I don't know if that's normal behaviour. I should have asked Kaelie about something that important. And I should have asked her if it was okay to talk after sex. I mean, I can tell that Jace is wide awake, and I don't feel so sleepy anymore. So should we talk about what we did, or just keep remaining silent until one of us falls asleep? There should be a Dummies book for that! Who cares about Dog Photography for Dummies, when we could have Sex for Dummies?!

I keep clouding my thoughts with all those questions I've never asked myself before, when Jace holds me a little tighter against him and asks: "When are you due back to London?"

Well, apparently it is okay to talk after sex, and not considered weird. Good to know. I shift a little so I can look at his silhouette in the dark, and when we are face to face, he leans to kiss my lips before reaching to switch off the light of my nightstand. _Thank God, I am under the sheets!_

"Well, Dad and Lily are going back tomorrow afternoon because they have a few things to settle before going back to the US. But Seb and I are supposed to stay a couple of days more so he could show me around since he actually spent his childhood here. His Mom lives here, you know. But I'm sure Seb won't mind showing Paris to the two of us, if you can stay a little bit longer as well."

"Sure," Jace says, but I can't help but feel that thrilled by this option, and this makes me think of yesterday when I felt that Jace was being a bit cold toward Seb. To be honest, whenever I had Jace over the phone, he never asked about Seb. he asked about my parents, and even Kaelie or mrs Herondale, but never about Seb. But maybe this is just me seeing too much into it. I am actually about to ask him if he doesn't like Seb, when he changes topic and lets me know, holding me tight in his arms:

"This is what I missed the most. And I can't wait for you to get home so I can have you in my arms at night, again."

I can't help but smile at this, because I too have missed this little mundane thing about us. But then, the full meaning of his words hit me. I mean, I always pictured that when I'd go back to the US, I'd have to find a new flat since Alec is currently renting the one I had next to Mrs Herondale. I started looking at apartments, but it's kind of hard doing it from abroad, so I figured I'd stay at my parents for a little while.

The thing is, it's not that I don't want to live with Jace. After all, I intend on marrying the man at some point, and that means living with him. And before I left to England, we spent several weeks always staying at each other's place. So I do want to live with Jace. I just thought that ... I don't know what I thought. I thought I'd have more time before us moving in together. Because right now, it feels like going to Jace's place to live means that I'm giving up a part of my indépendance. It's okay to live at your parents', I don't think it's okay to live at someone else's. After all, I'm a grown person, I don't need anybody to pay my rent or my food. Especially when this someone else believes that lettuce and French dressing can qualify as a meal!

"What do you mean by 'home'?" I ask, because maybe I misunderstood his words, and he just said home as in the US.

Jace tilts his head a little so he can look at me in the eyes, and with his eyebrow up and replies: "What do you mean, what do I mean? I hope you weren't planning on making us leave like old-fashioned couples and wait for us to be wed for us to live together. Because if that's the case, I don't think I'll be able to wait as I promised you, babe."

"I'm not going to live at your place, Jace," i let him know, sitting up; and Jace immediately does the same, ready to protest, when I explain to him: "I don't want to give up my independence, Jace. Not to you, not to anyone. We can look for a place together. A place with a real kitchen because that so-called oven is giving me urticaria every time I step in your kitchen. A place where we both pay the rent, both own the place, both do the grocery. After all, that's what marriage is supposed to be, right?"

Jace longly looks at me, probably trying to see things my way, before a tired smile creeps on his face and he cups mine as he says with a tired voice: "Well, here go all my plans to be a gentleman to you. What if wanted to be the one to provide for you?"

"Well, you're the one who said we weren't an old fashioned couple," I defend myself, because he makes it sounds like it's a bad idea I had about us being equals. "Nowadays, women don't need men to provide for them, you know. I like being independent, please don't take that away from me."

"Me wanting to provide for you, doesn't mean I want to take your independence away from you. I've always liked the wild and independent side of you, Clary. That's one of the thing that made me look twice at you," Jace asserts, making me smile like a child and stand on my knees so I can kiss him.

He gives me back my kiss, and when he rests his hand on my smaller back, I take conscience that we are both sill naked, making me abruptly break our kiss, hiding my flaming face in his neck. I mean, _we are naked as babies_! With love, Jace slowly caresses my spine all the way up until his hand is at the base of my hair, and then he asks: "Do you want to talk about it, now?"

"Talk about what?" I retort, snapping my head up to stare at him with incomprehension. Jace simply keeps on looking at me, as he explains, lovingly caressing my cheek:

"About what we did not so long ago."

As soon as his words reach my brain, my face turns crimson red and I look down on my hands resting on my naked thighs. So, after sex talks includes talking about said sex. _Can we just skip this part_? I don't want Jace to feel bad because I didn't enjoy that much having sex with him. What if he decides that he won't make love to me anymore because it wasn't that great for him either?

Gently, Jace forces me to look back up at him, and his golden eyes carefully analyse my face as he assures me: "I enjoyed my time with you, Clary. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I hadn't had sex for several months. I loved making love to you. I loved watching you completely let go when I went down on you. I loved making you feel good with my fingers and tongue. I loved feeling your body temperature rise beneath my touch ..."

"But?" I ask, because I can feel that dreadful word coming and hanging somewhere in the air.

"But there are some things we have to work on. Like the way that you think you can't make a sound. I would have love to hear your voice when I made love to you, and the fact that you seemed so embarrassed by making a single noise stopped me from telling you many things that I would have love to tell you," He says, his thumb still caressing my face and his eyes still steady on me. I try not to show any embarrassment, though I still note on a corner of my mind that talking and making noises during sex is alright, though maybe not too much talking because that could end up being weird. I think.

I weakly smile to Jace, while his eyes fly all over my face, as if he is being careful of what he is going to say next, and then he inhales deeply through his nose before telling me: "But mostly, please babe. I beg you. Don't fake with me."

"I didn't want you to..." I start, but he cuts me off:

"I'm a grown man, Clary. You don't have to manage my feelings or my ego. Especially when it comes to us making love. I know that it will take us time for us to find that perfect synchronisation, even for someone without your past, it takes time. And I know that you love me. But I certainly don't want your love to make you do that sort of things for me. I would have stopped, Clary. Wether you had asked, or wether I would have felt that I needed to, I would have stopped."

Jace keeps on staring into my eyes, until I nod a little, making him gently smile and swiftly kiss my lips. When he rests his forehead on mine, I ask him with a shy voice: "So, you're still going to make love to me? Even if I don't find it that … thrilling?"

He chuckles at the hesitation I had concerning the last word, and promises me: "It's my job to change your mind on that matter, babe. Of course I intend on making love to you again."

At this, I smile and cuddle against him, all the while telling him with joy how right Seb was: "Seb did say that you would understand if I wasn't able to have an orgasm right away."

"What?" Jace asks with incomprehension, and so I explain to him:

"Seb said that given my past, it was most likely that I wouldn't be able to enjoy my first time."

"You told Sebastian about your past?" Jace asks, and I look back up to him all the while nodding. When I do so, Jace closes his face to me before he lets himself fall backward in the bed, his hands in his hair as he loudly heaves. I frown a little, craving in bed; and once my head is back at his level, I inquire:

"Did I say something wrong, Jace?"

"It's nothing, babe," He dismisses with a polite smile that I don't like at all. His eyes are closed and his jaw locked in this position he has when he's holding on his thoughts. I'm about to I soar again, when he suddenly sits up, almost butt-heading me in the process and rests his elbows on his folded knees, keeping his hands in his hair as he tells me:

"It's just that ... It took me months for you to trust me with your past. And now, I learn that you confided to this Sebastian when you barely know him!"

I stare at Jace, speechless because I honestly wasn't expecting him to react like this. Is Jace jealous of me having friends and opening up to them? I mean, it doesn't make any sense because this is the very thing he kept on telling me I should do. He's the one who said I should talk to Kaelie, and even Mrs Herondale, he's the one who said I shouldn't let my past close me from future friendships, and now, he's annoyed that I did what he kept on pressing me to do. Or maybe it's just because it's Seb.

I mean, Seb has always been a friend for me. He's more than my best guy friend, he's that big brother I've always dreamt off. But maybe Jace doesn't see it that way. Maybe my instincts were right, and Jace doesn't actually like Seb. After all, he's always been cold when I broached the topic of Seb and I always assumed that it was because he simply wanted to talk only about us and nobody else. But apparently I was wrong.

I keep on looking at Jace, his fingers knotted in his blond mane; and I really don't like seeing him like that. And I like even less the fact that I'm feeling that it's my fault if he's feeling like that. So I take his head in my arms, like I would have done with a child and I hold him tight against my breast.

"I'm sorry," Jace apologises. "I didn't mean to lose it like that. I'm just tired."

This makes me glance at the time and so I realise that it's already six in the morning. Either we spent the night talking, either we spent the night having sex; but in any case, time flew by.

"It's okay," I reassure him. "You should sleep a little while I take a shower and go back to my Dad's hotel so I can take my bag and spend a few more days with you, here."

"I'll go with you, babe," Jace protests, and I shake my head with vehemence before pecking his lips and strongly declare: "Just sleep. I'll be right back."

He finally agrees and I go to the bathroom in order to take a very long and hot shower, but then take my phone and lock myself in the bathroom to text Kaelie. But just as I switch one my phone, I see that she already sent me text.

 **So? Night in Paris got you breathless? ㈴7㈴7㈴7 K**

I smile, and blush at the same time. Kaelie has always had this touch of delicacy and subtlety. but then I remember that big thing that she withheld from me:

 **You never said about the foreplay! Kaelie! You could have warned me! C**

 **Haha! No. It was better if you found out on your own. Bet you loved it …㈴7㈴7㈴7 K**

 **Well ... yes I did. But you could have warned me. C**

 **But did you enjoy what comes after? K**

I hesitate a little, not sure if I want to share this with Kaelie. Not that I think she wont be supportive or that she would judge me, but just because I am afraid that she would tell me that it's not normal. I just don't want to feel anymore abnormal than I already am.

 **Not really. But Jace says it's okay. C**

 **To be honest, no girl actually enjoy their first time. We always think more than feel. So it's normal. K**

Well, that's nice to read. I'm not that weird after all. But then again:

 **But it wasn't my first time. Maybe I'm not normal. C**

 **It was your first time. What that prick did to you wasn't consensual, THIS was. So this should be your first time. In your heart and in your memory. K**

 **Okay. C**

I'm about to send a text goodnight to Kaelie, because I know that it's night time for her, when I think of something else. I bite my lip a little, wondering if it's my imagination or not, and if I should make it more real by talking about it with Kaelie. But then, I decide that I should still ask her for her opinion because she is my friend after all.

 **I think Jace doesn't like Seb. C**

 **No. I think Jace just doesn't know Seb and doesn't want to come between your friendship with him. Why would Jace dislike Seb? Both of them are gems. You have been lucky in men. Both in love and in friendship. K**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **So, just a few things. I would like to point out a few things. Clary has been a victim of sexual abuse. This doesn't go away over night. It took her time to trust people with her heart, it will take her mind and body time to do the same. I know you all wanted this perfect first time for them. Jace too, believe me. But life isn't sweet. I want to make it clear that Clary enjoyed her time. She enjoyed this exchange she had with** **Jace. Just not all of it. It wasn't something that she didn't like, but she didn't enjoy it. Just give her time, bare with me and have faith in my story.**

 **I would also like for you to notice that Jace still had that little attention of switching off the main light. I know it might seem like nothing, but it shows how well he knows Clary, and how he knows that being fully exposed under a bright light will embarrass her. Also, don't be so quick to judge** **Jace. Remember what I said earlier.** **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the conversation between Clary and Jace?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Jace's reaction concerning Seb?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	48. 2 - Breakfast

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So, just as a reminder that some of you seem to have forgotten, Seb and Clary spent a whole year together. Of course they formed a bond together, and remember that** **Clary and Jace knew each other for barely a little more than a year when she left for England, so when he proposed. It's just that we didnt get to see their relationship unfold, like we did for Jace and Clary, or Clary and Kaelie or Clary and Mrs herondale.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Also, sorry for not answering tonight, maybe tomorrow I will have the strength for it.**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me. THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 7** **: Breakfast (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Mozart - Lacrimosa**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

When I'm through with my shower, I feel all refreshed and renewed. I wonder if it's the after sex glow some people talk about. Or maybe it's just that I'm happy that Jace is with me after such a long separation. I quickly get dressed, a bit annoyed that I have to wear my cloths from yesterday, and then, I leave the bathroom, ready to go back to the hotel where I used to stay with my parents and Seb for the last couple of days. I looked on Google Maps, and it's not far. I'll even get to take the French subway on my own, like a big girl.

As silently as possible, I leave the bedroom, Jace sound asleep in the bed and snoring a little. He must be very tired. After all, he did say that he took the plane just after work, and he didn't get to rest in the plane for obvious reasons. And then, he went straight to me. So of course he must be pretty tired.

After taking two different metros and not getting lost in the maze of Paris, I get back to Dad's hotel, and I actually find him in the lobby, on his way to have his breakfast. When he sees me, he gives me a big smile, and I walk to him so I can kiss him on the cheek as he hugs me.

"Where is Jace?" He asks, looking around, half expecting to see Jace appearing from nowhere.

"Sleeping. He didn't get much rest in the plane, and he was pretty tired."

Dad nods, and smiles at me as he proposes: "So you don't mind having breakfast with me?"

I smile back to him and follow him to the room where we can eat from the buffet. Dad and I rarely had breakfast together since I'm always up way before everyone. But we still made a point to have at least one meal together by week. With or without Lily, according to our all schedules and I've always loved those times. Wether we would go to the restaurant, or wether I would cook, I've always liked these family moments that we had.

After we both garnished to our liking our plates, we seat at a table for four, because Lily and Seb will join us at some point, and dig in our food as Dad lets me know:

"By the way, your grandfather sends his congratulations to you. Though he said that you'd better not order a cake like that for your wedding, or he won't be coming."

This makes me laugh a little with Dad. While being in England, I got to meet his father who lives in Switzerland in a familial home that's been in the family for generations and generations. He lived in the US, until Dad started doing his studies, and got back to Switzerland to peacefully live his retirement with his sister who passed away a decade ago.

I have to say that though I like very much Grandpa Christopher, I think he is weird. Or maybe it's just that he is always grumpy, and I'm not used to that. He's nice, especially to me, but he belongs to the grumpy old people. He's the one who gave Lily the nickname Lilith, because she can't have kids, like the woman in the Bible. He often makes jokes about that, and Lily doesn't see to mind, but I know I would have.

But nonetheless, Grandpa Christopher spoils me rotten. To be honest, the only times I truly felt like I was still a kid over the past year was when I was with him. He's like that stereotypical Grandpa you see in movies, except that I have him for reals. For example, the biggest spoil I got from him was the fact that he covered the rest of the money I needed to buy my shop. I mean, with the money I saved, and the money Valentine saved for me, and the money Eric saved for me, I didn't have to make such a big loan. But Grandpa Christopher said that it would be for all the times he didn't get to buy whatever was passing through my head when I was a child. Plus, he loves to cook as well, so he says that me opening my own shop, even if it's only a bakery, is a dream come true for the both of us.

Kaelie is the one thing care of my shop for the moment. Making sure that the contractor is doing everything properly without ripping me off. I would have asked Jace, but he was so busy with his job, that I didn't want to bother him. And Dad came with me to the US when I signed, to make sure that everything was in order. So, normally, when I will land in a couple of weeks, I will have a brand new shop. Only two more weeks after that, and I will open. grandpa Christopher said that he would be there for the opening, because he likes my bakeries very much, and he 'has no other choice than to make sure his only grandkid makes a big boom during the opening of her shop'. Eric will be there as well, he promised.

Eric came to visit me a couple of months ago (he lives in South Africa now, with a nice black woman with whom he had two kids). We had dinner with Lily and Dad (because I was too chicken to see him alone). He didn't ask me anything about Michael, but Lily told me afterwards that Das warned him beforehand so there wouldn't be anything awkward. It was lovely seeing Eric again, and I like the fact that it's not awkward between him and Dad. I have to admit, it took me some time to write him a letter because I didn't want to make Dad feel uncomfortable, or that I was choosing Eric over him. But nothing like that ever came in the picture.

Anyway, right now, Dad and I are still eating, and once I am done buttering and jamming my toast like French people do, Dad asks me: "So? Did you get to visit a little yesterday afternoon? Paris is a very beautiful City to see day and night."

"Well, we went to that Museum full of wax figures first. They were really well done. Nothing like the ones we saw in Madam Thusdauds," I let him know. He smiles at me and explains:

"That's the Musée Grévin. Didn't you want to visit the Louvres and get to see the Mona Lisa?"

"We did. But there was _so much_ queue _._ And Jace didn't want us to spend all afternoon queuing. Especially since I wanted to do Notre Dame, and Jace wanted us to have dinner at the Eiffel Tower. By the way, why do they have so many stairs for one simple tower?! I burned my diner before being able to eat anything!"

Dad laughs at that, and I stuff my toast in my mouth, thinking once again at all those stairs we took to avoid the queue. It's not that I don't like walking, but _300 stairs!_ It's like you never see the end of it!

"Did you get to see Notre Dame?"

I nod, remisnicing the awe I felt when I saw it, and then I let my Dad know of that important decision I made when I saw that building: "I want to marry in a Cathedral like Notre Dame, Dad."

"i doubt you will."

"You and Jace … Eternal skeptics. Being around a lawyer is no fun, sometimes."

Dad smiles at me with indulgence before he explains to me: "Notre Dame is almost a thousand years old. We don't have cathedrals, or churches that old in the US.

"Oh…" Understanding strikes me down. I didn't think of that. It is true that what appealed to me was how old the Cathedral looked. But still, I don't change my mind, because I have this very vivid picture in my mind that I explain to my Dad: " Well, I don't care. I'm still getting married in a church of some kind. I want you to walk me down the aisle, and that aisle is going to be in a church, no matter what."

Dad simply smiles at me, because even though I know he will get me that wish, the two of us know that he isn't very religious. To be honest, he's not religious at all. The first time I mentioned going to church, he looked at me funny. I mean, I have a lot to be thankful, and I'd rather believe that it is God that gives me all that happiness I have right now, rather than nothing. Dad explained to me that he lost faith in God when he became a lawyer, like most lawyers he knows, but I still have to ask Jace about it. Seb clearly doesn't believe in God, but I put that on the fact that he was raised by his mother, and that they lived in a country where there is no official religion.

Talking about the Devil, he and Lily arrive, both smiling bright at me as they near the table. Lily seats next to Dad, and he discreetly kisses her temple, like every morning I saw them together.

"How are you doing, Clary?" Lily asks me, and since my mouth is full, Dad answers for me:

"She was telling me of the places Jace and her visited, yesterday evening. Apparently Notre Dame made quite an impression on her."

Lily knowingly smiles, nodding in approval, before she inquired: "Did you go to the Lock Bridge?"

I shake my head, and so she looks in her purse and gives my two locks with a marker: "So you and Jace can put your mark like your father and I did a few years ago."

I take the locks, delighted by this little attention Lily and Dad had for Jace and I. I hope that we can find the looks they used, like that we will be able to put ours next to theirs. I think it would be romantic. Or maybe it's me being just a big marshmallow.

"I never expected to see you this early, Little Red. I thought you'd be sleeping off your restless night. Or maybe you didn't actually sleep," Seb teases, making me blush deep red.

Seb had always had this faculty to speak without filter. And sometimes, I know he's doing it on purpose just to annoy me. Just like he's doing right now. The fact that he's smirking at me and wiggling his eyebrows at me, is a simple telltale. I don't even dare look at my parents, and take my cup of tea to hide in it. I won't lie, even though it embarrasses me, I like this side of Seb. This side of him that makes him speak his mind without really being too politically correct. But I would have liked better if he had waited for my parents to be gone to make such jokes. I mean, they don't need to know what I did last night.

"Are you planning to stay longer in Paris with Jacey-Wacey?" Seb asks, understanding that I'd rather not talk about my being here this early. And of course, I narrow my eyes at him, and shoot back:

"Don't call him that!" Seriously, this is the ugliest nickname ever put in creation! And Seb knows how much it gets under my skin. He snickers under his breath, while my parents give us an indulgent smile (they had to put up with us for the past year, I think they're pretty used to our scenes by now). "But yes. I think I will stay longer in Paris, if Jace doesn't go back home right away. I mean, you don't mind, Dad. Do you?"

Dad shakes his head no, smiling to me while Lily finishes her coffee. Lily rarely eats in the morning. I don't know why, because how can you not want food at any given time? But she says that she's more inclined to eat after having been awake for several hours.

"Maybe I could even show you guys Versailles in that case. It takes a whole day to do it, just the Castle, if you want to do the gardens as well, we should plan two whole days just for that," Seb lets me know, and without being able to help myself, I hide myself back in my cup. I mean, how do I explain nice and friendly Seb that he isn't Jace's favourite topic, for no reason, whatsoever. I swiftly glance over in lily direction, and I see that both her and Dad suddenly seem uncomfortable, which makes me frown. Do they know something that I don't.

I look up to them, and Dad clears his throat before getting up and showing his hand to Lily as he tells us: "Sorry to leave you amongst yourself young people, but I promised my wife a shopping spree in the Champs Elysées before we left."

And just like that, the two of them left, not without each kissing me on the cheeks. I look at them going back to their room with distress, sure that there is something wrong; and when I look at Seb, hoping that he will explain things to me. He scratches the back of his hair, looking a bit uncomfortable himself, and asks: "Did Jace give you a hard for hanging out with me?"

"No. It's just that … Well … Its complicated." Honestly, I don't even know how to explain any of this. Jace didn't really say anything about Seb. He was just annoyed that I opened up to Seb.

Seb scrunches his nose a little, and explains: "It's not complicated, Little Red. It's just that you're too sweet and pure to know what it is. He's just jealous, simple as that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Seb. Jace doesn't even know you. How can he be jealous of someone he doesn't know?"

"It's not me, it's the idea of me. Just think about it or a moment. His fiancé has been abroad for a year, and there's this guy -whom might I had is very attractive- who spends all his free time with her. Any normal person would get jealous at some degree."

"But …" I start, but Seb cuts me off:

"You're not a guy, nor even used to relationships to judge this correctly. Trust me on this. If you want my friendly advise, you should simply wait a little for you guys to reunite properly, and then we all meet on neutral territory. Still, you should warn him ahead that I am following your Dad to America to replace him as ADA.

'

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of that little moment between Valentine and his daughter?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Seb's assumptions?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	49. 2 - Bye Paris

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ I know, it's been a while. But I am here, and alive. Sorry for the hiatus. It is long to explain, but I am back.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me. THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 8** **: Bye Paris (1,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Olivia Ruiz - Les Crêpes Aux Champignons**

 **D12 - My Band**

 **Scorpions -Still Loving You**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

As I am sleeping like a baby, I am slowly woken up by the best thing in the world, the smell of food. Which makes me smile like a child and stir a little in bed to look for Jace.

Against all hopes and odds, Jace agreed that we go back together to the US. So we stayed together in Paris, to visit and have improved vacations as a couple. It was actually really great. We were touristic as it can be, but it was the best thing that could happen. It reminded us a little of how we were in Disneyland, and now that I think of it, I have to admit that I missed it.

Well, to be honest, I think I missed anything that had to do with Jace. And I even have to admit that I discovered a new side of Jace. A Jace that didn't have his mind on work. Which is great. I mean, I love that Jace is passionate about his work, it's a side of him that I love very much; but to have him all for me without any thoughts for work is something that I like very much as well. And I'm going to make sure that every time we go on vacations together, this will happen again.

So anyway, Jace and I stayed in Paris, and this afternoon, we're taking the plane to the US. And so when I find the spot next to me empty, I'm only half surprised. I'm sure he probably didn't sleep of the night. I tried to soothe him down and tell him that everything was going to be okay. I even went as far as to buy him herbal tea and pay him a massage yesterday night before we came back to the hotel; but nothing worked.

What helped even less was that he was looking at some show on French television talking about plane malfunctions and plane crashes when we went to bed. I had to tell him that the light from the screen was bothering me to make sure he would switch off the TV.

So now, I am woken up by the smell of breakfast in bed, and even though I love the thought, I can't help but feel a pinch in my heart for Jace. Since I'm used to being up early, I'm always the first one awake between the two of us. He probably didn't sleep of the night and went out to buy breakfast as soon as bakeries were open.

I flicker my eyes a little, and find him staring at me and sitting on a chair in front of the bed, a smile on his face that I give back to him immediately:

"This is actually a first that you serve me breakfast in bed."

"For once that I make you breakfast ... Though it's mostly buying pastries, I won't pretend I can cook like you."

I sit up, rejoiced by the idea of food coming, and Jace gets up, to come and kiss me. This is something I'll never get tired of. My morning kiss. I mean, even before I left to England, I didn't get the morning kiss. Because like I said, I would get up before him. But now, during our few days in Paris, I had this wonderful thing that is the morning kiss. I don't know how he does it, but ... it's like Jace puts in that kiss all the love he has for me and didn't get a chance to show during his sleep. Or maybe it's me being all mushy. Nonetheless, I love it.

"How was your sleep?" He asks, cuddling me inside his arms, and I respond with the obvious:

"Better than yours. Did you actually get any sleep?"

Jace weakly smiles at me, but doesn't answer. He doesn't have to since I can sense him all tense, even if he tried to appear relaxed. I tilt my head a little, and see that his eyes are as closed as his face. And we're still not even at the airport.

With as much grace as I can master, I straddle over him, and kiss his lips to let him know that I am here with him. At first he stays stoic, but when I'm about to get up, and have some food, he grabs me and makes us roll so I am the one laying on the bed now. I happily smile to him, anticipating what this gestures means, and he leans to take my lips in his.

Over the past week that we stayed in France, Jace and I had sex every day. And … well, I still don't find it that thrilling, but it's not like I'm not trying. I love the foreplays very _very_ much. And Jace noticed how much I like them. He always make a point of having me climax, wether it's before or after the said sex. So all in all, it's not so bad. I guess I just need a little time to get used to the thing. or maybe I'm one of those people who doesn't like sex … If such persons exist.

Anyway, this time feels a little different. Just by the way he is kissing me, I feel that there is something different about him. It's like … he's kissing me as if the world is about to end. not that I mind, but it is definitely different. And, well he's less careful than usual. Usually, he treats me as if I were a china doll about to break at the simplest break of wind. Now, he is more … I don't know. He's less careful. With passion, he takes my head in his hands and looks deep into my eyes, telling me:

"I love you so much, babe. You have no idea how much I love you."

I don't even have the time to answer him, that he's kissing me again, taking my night clothes off of me with a pressing hurry. Before I know it, he's out of his trousers, a condom on, and he plunges in me, his mouth still kissing me, and his hands playing with my breast. I won't say that I'm not liking this new side of Jace. It's actually refreshing to see that I'm not always a fragile China doll to him. And though it could be scary to see Jace change completely like that, it's not. I know that no matter what, Jace will never hurt me.

Quickly enough, he is done, panting and kissing my cheek, my neck and my hair. I wait and when his breath slows down a little, I raise my hand to caress his hair, like I love doing so much after we had sex; when he stops me from doing so and kisses me deeply, his other hand creeping between the two of us. When his fingers find my sweet spot, I don't even try to stop the moan coming out of my mouth, and I squirm beneath him, as his tongue finds its way to my breast.

Jace keeps on pleasuring me, until I reach cloud nine, to that magnificent state where he always manages to take me with his magical tongue and his even more magical fingers; and once I am breathless, Jace lies next to me, taking me in his arms and resuming kissing my hair with love.

After a little moment of us being silent, Jace kisses my forehead, tilting my head so I can look up to him, and he tells me: "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't —"

"I'm not complaining, Jace," I cut him off, putting a reassuring hand on his cheek. "I had a very good time," I assure him, with all the honesty of the word. Jace gently smiles at me, and I smile back, perfectly aware he comes from. We stare at one another, before I lean in to kiss him, and tell him: "Now, that we had some fun, let's have some food."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

We're seating in the plane, one next to the other with Jace, him with his eyes tightly closed while he's holding the armrest with all his strength. Jace didn't look in my direction even once since we sat in our seats. He is sitting next to the corridor, his knuckles white as sheet since the pilot said that we were about to take off. One of the steward is warily watching him as we can all see Jace's chest rising and falling quicker than it normally should, and sweat covering his forehead, his eyes so tightly closed.

"Jace?" I softly murmur in his ear, but it looks like he doesn't hear anything but the blood that must probably be rushing to his brain. With gentleness, I rest one of my hand on his shoulder while the steward start to walk to us.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jace," I assure him, and I can see him hardly swallowing. I can actually _hear_ him swallow.

The steward is now at our level, and leans so he can talk to Jace. "Is everything alright, sir?" Jace doesn't move, his whole body tensed as the plane slowly accelerates to take off. "Do you want something to make your flight easier, sir?" The steward proposes, but Jace remains like a statue.

The steward glances in my direction, and I mouth for him to bring me a sleeping pill. Once he's off to fetch it, I look back at my fiancé, and slip with all the difficulty of the world, my hand in his. Jace keeps his tight hold on me, digging his nails in my hand, but I don't say anything, though I feel that my hand is being crushed into a zillion pieces.

"I love you, babe," Jace tells me, finally opening his eyes and looking at me, and I can see unshed tears in his eyes. I don't say anything and just smile, caressing his shaven face with my free and valid hand before kissing him.

The steward comes back with two pills for Jace, and I thank him before taking them in my hand. Jace glances at them, and shakes his head of denial: "I won't take them. It won't work. It didn't work last time."

"Please. After the take off, when the plane will be steady. Please, try for me, so we can sleep together in the sky," I plead, and Jace agrees, a nervous tear rolling down his cheek.

I gently wipe it off, though I can't feel the hand he's holding. I don't think he even knows he's holding my hand that tight. And just at this moment, we takeoff. Jace tenses so much, holding my hand even so tighter that he cuts my skin. But I keep quiet, soothingly caressing his arm with my free arm. From the corner of my eye, I see that the steward is watching us from his seat afar.

And once we're finally steady among the clouds, Jace slightly relaxes, though he doesn't let go of my hand. With a small smile, I show him the pills, and he takes them without arguing.

"I love you, Jace. Now, sleep a little," I tell him, kissing his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder and waiting to feel his body relax with sleep. And at some point, it does, giving me back some blood circulation in my hand, but I don't take it back. I just fall asleep with the man I love, hoping that he will sleep through the whole flight.

'

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace in this chapter?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Clary still not being able to have a big O?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	50. 2 - Sebastian

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And just a week later, here comes a new update. Hope you will like it.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me. THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 9** **: Sebastian (2,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Olivia Ruiz - Les Crêpes Aux Champignons**

 **D12 - My Band**

 **Scorpions -Still Loving You**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **Three months later**

I wake up to the sweetest sound ever: Clary moaning in my arms. That sweet little moan she has when I have my fingers or my tongue playing with her delicious core. That very special moan that tells me that I got her close to climax, and that she's seconds away from nirvana. And just hearing that candy-like noise gives me a strong and instant erection. Without even opening my eyes, I tighten a little the hold I have on her, sniffing her cookie smell as I do so, and I let my hand creep down her body.

As I don't have any sort of reaction from Clary, I slightly open eyes and see that she is still sleeping, making me slyly smile and rub my erection to her behind to wake her up, but keep her in that state she is. To be honest, all I can think of right now, is that maybe today will be _the_ time. I won't lie, I love Clary with all my being, and I love foreplays with her (especially since she became more and more daring over the past couple of months); but I am starting to get frustrated by the fact that I can't give bliss to my woman by _making love to her_. I know it's neither of our fault, and I surely don't hold any sort of grudge against Clary; but it is getting frustrating not being able to sexually satisfy the woman of your life.

But now, since she's half-awake and having a wet dream, moaning my name, maybe this will be our time, and her mental barrier will finally break.

So, slowly, I imprison the skin of her neck between my lips, knowing how sensitive she is on that particular spot and making her moan even more while my hand finds its merry way under her panty. I can hear by the change of her respiration that she is gently coming to reality; and once I am sure that she is fully conscious, I slip a finger inside of her, grunting in her ear: " _God_ , you're so wet, babe."

At that, she happily hums, bucking her hips to have more friction with my hand, and I turn her so she is laying on her back. Her green eyes, who are supposed to be heavy with sleep, are heavy with desire; and as I kiss my way to her breast, I ask her: "What were you dreaming off, babe?"

" _You_ ," She confesses in a whisper, her eyes hooded before I took of her nipple in my mouth and started suckling on it. This made her eyes open wide, and her inner walls clench around my finger.

"Was I making you feel good?" I teasingly ask, pinching her clit and earning a guttural noise from Clary. I keep on teasing her, when she starts to shake her head, and pleads:

" _Please_ , Jace. More. I need you. _Now_!"

Well, asked like that, who am I to turn down an invitation like that? Without any hesitation, I oblige, plunging inside her in one swift motion. We actually stopped using condoms around the time we moved in together in our new apartment, meaning two months and two weeks ago. Clary as the one who first brought the matter, claiming that she might feel something more if we did. Well, apparently, Kaelie is the one who whispered the idea in her ear, and I am actually grateful that she did. No matter how open we try to be about our intimate life, I never imagined myself bringing this topic to Clary. To me, the fact that e'd stop using condoms, was something that she had to ask herself, given her past with her stepfather. He never used protection, and I feel that it would be less awkward if she's the one bringing it up. But she did, and the fact that I can feel her completely around me is something that I like very much. I like feeling her wet, and feeling every inch and space of her most intimate spot.

I have to admit that, just as entered her sweet and wet core, doubt started snaking its way to my brain: Will I be able to satisfy her this time? It's not something I used to think of, but the more we have intercourses, the more this doubt comes to cloud my mind when I'm intimate with Clary.

After I've gone several times in and out of her, Clary plants her nails in my back, begging: " _Please_ , Jace. Hold me tight."

I do, making my back and forth even quicker, and I can feel that she's finally on her way to climax. She's almost there, I can feel it; and so I go even quicker, encouraged by her breath accelerating at my rhythm and her walls tightening around me. I dip my hand between us to stimulate her clit even more, and once again, she moans my name, sending me to the edge far earlier than I planned. I keep on going, hoping that I can trigger her own orgasm somehow.

But I lost her, and we both know it. She lost the mood, and she lost it bad. I know that, even iii tried to, I wouldn't be able to finish her by hand. So with a sigh, I roll to the side, swallowing down my frustration. What kind of man can't even satisfy the woman he loves?

"I'm sorry," She apologises, with her tiny voice full of guilt, and I sit up, repressing a growl of annoyance and passing rapidly my hands in my hair. She's the one left unsatisfied, and she still ends up the one apologising. Where is the logic in that?

"You have nothing to apologise for, babe. Wake up calls like that are the ones I love the most," I assure her all the while kissing her forehead and getting out of bed since it's time from to go to work.

I usually start at nine, and Monday mornings are the only mornings I wake up with Clary by my side. The other days of the week, she's at her shop, _Les Délices de Clary_ , from four in the morning, 'til closing. But Mondays are her days off. Of course, this arrest really days off to her, since she still does a lot of paperwork related to her shop during those days, but at least she doesn't have to wake up early.

Clary opened her shop two weeks after we came in a grand opening that Kaelie perfectly organised for her. She invited many important people such as the mayor, bankers, the head of a charity Clary works with now and gives her leftovers to, chefs of restaurant of the area, the whole DA's office, the owners of the street, a few journalists and bloggers and the town council. There were also people important to Clary, such as her parents, Mrs Herondale, her grandfather (who is far more terrifying than Valentine), Magnus, Eric, the man who saw her grow up and who flew from South Africa especially for the occasion, her mother. There was also Sebastian (but let's not linger on that), surprisingly Hodge as well as my family and Simon.

Her opening did a big boom, because she hadn't had an easy day since and she is often sold out when she closes. Which makes her very happy. Clary always has a huge smiles when she tells me about how her shop keeps on growing in demand. And I understand her. Her shop is her baby, and everything is going as she planned so far. Everything but the part where she took in an idiot for an apprentice. Well, I didn't tell her that, but the dude always does something stupid that annoys her. Wether it's mixing the wrong kind of flour, or putting the wrong flavour, or getting the wrong colourings. Several times, I tried to tell Clary to simply lay him off, but she doesn't want to. She keeps on thinking that he'll miraculously turn around.

After kissing Clary on the lips, I head to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up a little. I have to say that I like the apartment that we found with Clary. Well … Her father found it for us. We were still trying to find the perfect place when Valentine told us about this apartment he knew was to be sold, and after just one visit, Clary said that it was perfect for us. I don't really see why, but if she likes it, it's good enough for me. We moved in two weeks after Paris … And it's when we moved in that I realised the full impact that my flying with Clary had on her

See, for the two weeks that followed our return, she stayed at her parents, claiming that she had a lot of things to settle with them, and the shop. We moved in a couple of days before she opened her shop, so she had a lot in her mind, and I didn't want to put pressure on her, if she was feeling less worried at her parents. But then, … I saw the marks I left on her hand. I didn't even know I had been holding her hand that tight. There are four dictate cuts on her left hand, each representing one of my nail cutting through her skin while we were in that death trap. She tried to hide it from me, but I still saw them. And just those cuts are enough to remind me that never again I will take a plane, even less with Clary. I'm just thankful it wasn't her cooking hand, and that I didn't damage anything else than her skin.

As I let the water hit me longer than it was supposed to, I hear Clary's voice shout a humongous: " _WHAT_?!" And so, in less than a second, I am out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. Once in the bedroom, I see Clary dressing up at a lightning speed, her phone on her ear as she demands explanations. She doesn't even seem to notice me, and simply rushes through me before dashing out of the apartment.

For a few seconds, I stand like that, trying to assimilate what just happened, before I dress to work, thinking that Paolo, her apprentice, must have done something wrong again. I think about calling her, but decide that I will do it from work, and once in my office, I look at the tons of paperwork I have, recalling how Hodge warned me that being a steady lawyer with a steady office would ultimately bring more work. 

As I check my appointments, I try to call Clary, but only end up getting her voicemail after a few rings. And then, I realise what day today is, and grimace of displeasure. I have an appointment with the DA's office, and even though I've known it for over a month now, I still don't like this idea. After all, Valentine is my old mentor, and I don't like the idea of going on a case against him. And I know that the meeting will be strictly professional since he never mentioned it when I called him a couple of weeks ago to invite his wife and him to dinner tonight so we could all surprise Clary. Like I said, her shop have been keeping her busy, and I know she misses her parents.

After getting Clary's voicemail three times in a row, I abandon, thinking that she'll tell me tonight, and start working over a new file when someone knocks on my door. I really need a secretary. I shout at the person to come in, only to wish I hadn't. It's _Sebastian_. The new ADA.

Honestly, I still don't know how I feel about him. Clary did tell me before we left Paris that Sebastian was following her father to the US to take the position I once used, but it's all that she said. She never talked about him again. And I am perfectly fine with it. Even though a part of me feels guilty about it. I am not stupid, I know that I reacted too strongly when we last talked about him, and that she avoids him ever since. She even stopped wearing the necklace he offered her (not that I'm complaining).

And now, I have the man I least wanted to see right in front of me, longly looking at me, as if he is judging me. I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain the reason of his visit and so her explains: "I'll be brief and simple, this is a personal business. I know I took the appointment with he DA office, but it was the only way to be sure to see you.

Clary is my best friend. I know we don't know each other for long, but we get along just fine from the moment we met. I am _so_ not interested in her. Our relationship is more about fraternity than anything else. And I get it, a guy lurking around your fiancé for a whole year while you're separated can appear suspicious, but there's nothing and never will be anything between Little Red and I.

And if we are in this relationship, it's thanks to you. You opened her to people. You healed her from her terrible past and let her trust again other people. Don't close her again in that bubble of solitude. Because her choice will always goes to you. To the one who healed her and kept her safe."

For a minute, I don't say anything, taking in what Sebastian just said, before I ask: "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want my best friend back. I want to hear her swoon over her over the top fiancé, and I want to hear her scowl me for my recklessness. I miss my friend, Jace. I miss her laugh, I miss her angry voice, I miss her advises, I miss _my friend_. And I what her back. I thought I could step back for you, but I just want my friend."

If this isn't a love declaration. And still, I don't find it threatening. It's like he said, a fraternal love declaration. And Clary always dreamed about having a brother. Who am I to take that away from her? Especially that?

"How about you come to diner tonight with Valentine and Lilith?" I propose, out of the blue and against my better judgement.

'

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace in this chapter? Especially his line about being frustrated?**

 **` 2. What's going on with Clary?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	51. 2 - Paolo

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So here comes a new update, but since I forgot my laptop at my boyfriend's, well, I'm uploading from my phone, which means that I won't answer to reviews from the previous chapters, because it is too complicated for my small brain who doesn't understand well informatics, nor want to. Haha. Also, be indulgent on the typos, like I said, I'm uploading from my phone.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me. THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter10** **: Paolo (1,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

 **Scorpions -Still Loving You**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I barge into the kitchen of my shop, rushing to my baby, only to see it wide open, dark smoke emanating from it with a stinky smell. I still can't believe that Paolo managed to break my oven. Especially today, when I have a zillion of cupcakes to bake for tomorrow for a big reception of some kind. How am I going to bake 2500 cupcakes without an oven?

In a desperate attempt, I still rush to my oven, checking everything and hoping that Paolo's mistake is something that I can fix all on my own with some good old cleaning, or something. But no, I am not so lucky. Especially when I know that I cleaned it yesterday night, like every night before I close the shop. The oven is actually rather spotless if you disregard the dirty smoke. _What did Paolo do to damage my baby like that_?!

"You should go home Paolo," I say, with the calmest voice I can conjure at the moment.

Ever since I hired him, I've always had a problem of some kind with him. Wether it's him being late, or him not following the instructions I give him, or him not taking orders properly with customers and mixing up everything. And every time I rant about him to Jace at home. Jace keeps on telling me that I should just get rid of him and hire someone more competent, but I don't have the heart to do it. I mean, it's not like he's not trying, Paolo _really_ wants to bake, so I keep on giving him chances. But it seems that even he, understood that I'm starting to slowly lose my patience with him today.

"Are you firing me?" He asks, his voice completely devastated. I deeply breath in, looking for my phone so I can call a repair man and I let him know:

"I am getting you out of the way so I don't pass my anger on you. Please, don't make it even harder than it already is."

Paolo nods, telling me he'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, and I just hum, already on the phone with the repair man who says he could be here in fifteen minutes. During those fifteen minutes, I already start preheating my ridiculously small oven that I brought from my old flat. I brought it here, 'just in case', never thinking I'd actually need to use it one day. But now, I feel like I'll have to bake a part of the day with it, doing cupcakes twenty four by twenty four instead of fifty by fifty. But it will be just for the time he repairs my baby. So maybe a couple of hours at mist

Jace tried to call, but I really don't have time to pick up. Especially knowing that if I hear him, I'll start to rant and that I'll stay hours complaining about useless Paolo. I should really fire him. I spend most of my time with Jace talking about Paolo, instead of concentrating on us. I mean, the guy already wasted five litters of cream before confessing that he didn't know how to do a proper whipped cream.

After fifteen agonising minutes, the repair man finally enters to check on my baby, and I do my best to not stay on his way, and so I focus on my cooking. But my eyes still drift to whatever he's doing to my precious oven, and when twenty minutes passed by, he tells me as if nothing that he'll be able to repair it, in a week!

"A _WEEK_?! But I need one, now! I'm a baker," I point out, almost dropping the set of cupcakes I was taking out of the ridiculously small oven. The repair man shrugs, scratching his stubble and putting his tools back in his case as he says:

"Sorry, missy. That's not my problem. I'm just telling you that I'll need a week to repair your oven,"

This is the _worst_ day of my life. How am I going to live a week without a big oven? I have orders too big for that small oven! It's not even hot enough for some bakeries I have to do this coming week. I'm going to go bankrupt just two months after starting my own business. This is the end of my life.

With teary eyes, I watch the repair man take my oven away, along with my life and my dreams; but before despair takes over me and beats me to the ground, I put another round of cupcakes in the oven. I mean, I can still do it. I just won't sleep tonight. It's okay, I can still manage to honour my command of tomorrow.

As I start mixing colours with icing, I suddenly think that it would be better if I let Jace know that I won't sleep home tonight. Because, even though he never did it, I wouldn't like him sleeping out and not letting me know.

I won't come home tonight. Don't worry. Love you. C

I know I should tell him that right now, I'm in the deepest shit, but I don't want him coming with his noble stead and his shining armour to save my day. I don't want to always run to him when I have a problem. Especially when this problem is just my problem. With or without Jace, I'd still have it. And Jace won't be able to do anything about it anyway.

So I keep on cooking, just taking twenty minutes to nap around seven in the night. I just thank God Christmas isn't this week. Two weeks later, and I think I might have lost it against Paolo. But right now, I feel just a little more confident. I might just finish cooking all my cupcakes around one in the morning. Then I'll just have to finish the icing of half of them, and I'll be good to start a new day.

Just as I look at the time and see that it's past ten, I see that I have a zillion of missed calls from Jace, and though I know he means well, at this right moment, it annoys me. I mean, I told him to not worry, didn't I?

"Everything alright, babe?" Jace asks when I pick up, and I roll my eyes as I say:

"Yeah. I just took some delay in an order for tomorrow."

"You always come back home, no matter what," He points, and guilt rises in me. I do always come back, like he does. It's like an unspoken rule between us, and I just broke it.

"I know. I'm sorry,"

"I had been planning to cook for you, babe. I even had a big surprise for you," He insists, making me feel even more guilty at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," I snap with temper. I mean, it's not like I don't want to come home, or that I'm avoiding him. I just can't. Can't he understand that?

With a deep breath, I calm myself. If I didn't pass my nerves on Paolo, it's certainly not to do it with Jace. So I close my eyes and take a smaller voice, apologising: "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll make it up to you when I'll see you tomorrow night,"

And with those words I hang up to take out of the oven the I don't know how many set of cupcakes I did today. But as I close the oven's door with my foot, the cupcakes fall from my hands, all on the floor. For a few seconds, I stand motionless, watching the mess before bursting into uncontrollable tears.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It's almost midnight, and as the time keeps on ticking, I repress myself from taking back my phone and calling Clary once again. This is so unlike her to not come home. I rescheduled Valentine and Lily, as well as Sebastian, telling them that Clary wasn't feeling up to company isn't entirely false. After all, if she's still baking at her shop, she doesn't want to see anyone. Not even me.

I hesitate between going to bed, and going to see Clary to see what's wrong, and why she's not coming home, when I see the bed, and frustration rises within me. That one physical reminder that I can't get her off, no matter how hard I try. I know, this emotion is coming from nowhere, but it is still here, gnawing me from the inside.

So I decide to go to her shop, realising that I've never been there, except for a grand opening; but when I take my phone, I see that I've received a message that changes my mood entirely:

 **Jace, I'm at the hotel down your street. Do you care to swing by, for old times sake? Aline**

'

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Poor Clary, her world is falling down. Let's just hope it gets better next chapter.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Paolo? I am actually really curious to know what you think about him, because he's a new character and ... well, I'll let you know in further chapters why I'm really interested in your opinions concerning him.**

 **` 2. What's going on with Jace and Aline? Is he going to see her at her hotel, at almost midnight?!**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	52. 2 - Lunch Date

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So here comes a new update, and see, I'm not taking forever as I did lately. Hope you will like it, and be anticipating what is coming next.**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me. THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter11** **: Lunch Date (2,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone**

 **Rihanna - What Now**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"Clary?" Maia says, with a little voice while I am still focusing on assembling my cupcakes.

Maia is the salesgirl I hired when it became obvious that I wouldn't be able to bake and sell at the same time. I don't know what I was thinking, but I am not a robot, so I am not _that_ multitasks. But I absolutely do not regret hiring her, she is a very good salesgirl who knows how to handle complicated customers (like the ones who want to order without a decent delay). And she's actually very pretty, and no matter how much I don't like to think about it, I know it is always a plus when you have a job where you have a direct contact with the clientele. She's a tall mixed girl who always has crazy haircut. One day, I asked her about it, because I honestly don't know how she gets the time to do all that hairstyling on the morning, and she winked at me, saying that she had a fairy godmother who introduced her to the magic of wigs and extensions.

She's actually older than me (but then again, who isn't), but not that much. She's twenty one, just like Paolo, and she took a huge weight out of my shoulders because she's the only dealing with customers now. I only have to focus on baking and making sure that Paolo won't burn my kitchen to the ground. Well … maybe Paolo isn't good because I haven't been a great mentor, after all. I mean, when I hired him, he did tell me that he knew very little about baking, that he's only experience in the kitchen was in restoration, and that he was mostly posted with the starters. So maybe I should have taken more of my personal time to show him things properly, instead of assuming that he just needed to see me do things for him to understand how it works. It's not because it worked for me, that everyone assimilates things the same way.

I don't know how I managed to pull it through, but I managed to bake all the cupcakes that needed to be done for today, without breaking down another time. I sent an apology text to Jace around two in the morning, promising that I would make it up to him tonight. I didn't get any answer, even though it is now, lunch time, and Jace has obviously seen the text, so I hope he's not mad at me for snapping at him and not sleeping home. I mean, I don't want my life at home to suck, when I already have such a bad situation at work. Sure Paolo came in early this morning, apologising more than necessary, but he was so scared to do something wrong that he was very slow in everything he did today.

But anyways, I make a small noise to indicate Maia that I am all ears for her, even though my eyes and a part of my mind are elsewhere; and she lets me know:

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a man asking for you. And he's not taking no for an answer."

I snap my head up, wondering what kind of customer would want to see me with such insistence. I mean, I never had any complaints, on the contrary, and it's something I am rather proud of. I even have a few customers who come from next town on Sundays, especially for my bakeries. And when some customers want to talk to me, they know that they just have to come by the time of the closing, when I am not swamped by baking. Few people already did this, such as the Mayor, or regular customers, just to congratulate me, or make a very specific order.

So, it is with a heave of annoyance, I takeoff my skullcap and wipe the icing off my hands with a dishcloth before following Maia out of the kitchen and into the shop. And there is waiting for me, out of nowhere: " _Jace_! What are you doing here?"

To say that I am shocked is an understatement. First of, it is the middle of the day, so Jace is definitely supposed to be working. Second, Jace never came to the shop. He only came for the opening, and then, never again. I don't think much of it, I just think that we have too different schedules for him to be able to come whenever he can. So I won't lie, seeing him makes me kind of happy.

Jace longly looks at me, his brows furrowing when they linger on my face, and so I tap it a little, wondering if I have flour or icing on it.

"How about I take you out for lunch?"

To be honest, lunch doesn't arrange me one bit. I don't want to leave Paolo alone in the kitchen and come back to discover he made yet again another mistake, I think I will lose it this time. But I cancelled on him yesterday night, and didn't come home either; so i nod, asking for five minutes change into decent cloths. As I pass by the kitchen, I let Paolo to take a break as well, and then I let Maia know that she can call me if she needs me for anything. Then, I follow Jace outside, walking by his side as he leads us further away from my shop.

"You seem exhausted," He points out, and I shrug to avoid saying that I am _really_ exhausted. "Did you at least sleep a little last night?"

"I took a small nap, at some point. What about you? You look tired as well," I say, deflecting the conversation from me, and seeing the bags under his eyes. I mean, I know that Jace has always been someone who doesn't sleep a lot, but today, it looks like he didn't sleep at all last night.

"I had a very … tiring night. How about we take hotdogs instead of going to the restaurant. You don't seem that reassured to be away from the shop," He proposes, noticing that I keep on checking my phone, and I happily agree. I don't eat to seem ungrateful to Jace for having this impromptu lunch date, but I still have a lot of work to do.

So we just take two hotdogs to a sweet vendor, and go sit in a park that is between his office and my shop. Once there, we sit one next to the other, me doing my best to not devour my hotdog (I just realised that I haven't eaten in a day) and keeping my knees against my chest while Jace is elegantly sitting next to me. I must look like a nothing next to him in his neat suit and his nice hair and face. Discreetly, I let my hair wild, hoping to appear a little more like something, and Jace suddenly says:

"I … I found a secretary."

"That's great. You've been ranting about getting one for a while. It'll help you have a clearer schedule and focus more on your clients when you won't have to answer the phone," I cheer, because he's been talking about his need of a secretary for quite a while. I'm really happy, because I'm sure it will take a weight of his shoulder. But weirdly, Jace doesn't seem really thrilled by this news.

"Sure. She's … an old friend of mine. Her name is Aline," He explains, and suddenly, I don't like his tone. It seems like he's looking for his words, which Jace never did with me. He's always been direct and honest. I turn a little my head, and see that he's not looking at me. He's looking straight ahead. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid, and he's thinking of everything he has to do after we finished eating to settle his secretary. I try to recall if I ever heard of Aline, and Jace did mention her a couple of times. If I remember correctly she's a friend from high school, like Simon; but I'm not sure if I'm not mixing up things.

"Okay," I tell him, because what else can I say?

"I actually lent her my old flat. Just for the time I find a buyer. So I'll need the spare key I gave you," He informs me, making me frown. To be honest, I don't like how this conversation is making me feel, right now. I mean why does Jace need access to the apartment he no longer uses and where a friend of his is currently staying? Would he had asked me the spare key if Simon was the one in his old apartment?

"You could have texted me to leave you the key home," I placidly reply, putting my chin on my knees. Now, I feel like this lunch idea was a very bad idea. I should have turned him down, instead of hearing those unpleasant news.

"I know. But I needed to tell you something more …" Jace trails, and I really don't like the tone of his voice. It almost sounds guilty.

For a few seconds he doesn't say anything, but I can feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to look back at him. So I do, and he deeply inhales, bringing his hand up to caress my face as he says: "I'm taking two days off this weekend. I have a business trip and I might not make it before Monday night."

Okay, this is a first. Ever since I came back, Jace did his best to keep his business trips to the lowest. He had some, but he always did the back and forth within the day. So him taking two days to do a business trip is something completely new, and unexpected.

"What does that have to do with Aline?" I can't help but asking. Why did he bring up his new secretary if he came to talk about his business trip?

"I'm going with her," Jace tells me, and I keep my face unreadable as I down the information and what it actually means.

Well, I don't look at him in the eyes anymore, that's for sure, and before the news can hit me fully, I am saved by my phone ringing. I answer at the first ring, picking up the call from Maia and excusing myself from Jace, all the while internally welcoming the distraction. And even though I could settle Maia's interrogation over the phone, I tell her that I will be right there, just so I can escape this lunch turning sour.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight," I say, getting up and Jace frowns a little, as if he's not happy about me ending our lunch.

"Clary …" He seems to think about what he's about to say, and then simply lets me know: "I think I'm going to be working rather late this week."

I give him my best smile, and tell him: "It's okay. I'll make you something that can be eaten cold."

"I'll walk you back," Jace proposes, and I shake my head.

"No, it's okay. You're not far from your office, just go straight there."

Jace doesn't fight me on that like he always does, and just kisses my forehead, telling me that he loves me before I start walking back to my shop, still not believing what just happened. The forehead. Jace kissed my forehead. The only time he does so is when my father is around or when his parents are around. Not as a goodbye kiss.

I do my best to repress the ugly thoughts and feelings rising within me. I mean, I should trust Jace. He loves me. It's not because his secretary is a girl and his friend who leaves at his flat that it means that Jace will cheat on me. Right? Even if I don't satisfy him? Right? He's still going to stay with me. Right? Or maybe it's just a phase. And he'll be back at me in a giffy. I can pretend as if nothing, _right_?

I rush to the shop where I find Maia with a man I've already seen on her cellphone. I think he's her boyfriend, but I'm not sure.

"Maia?" I ask, and she raises her head to me, her beautiful smile spreading her lips. I have to say that her smile is what convinced me to hire her more than another. She has a very beautiful and truthful smile. "What did the man tell you when he came?"

"That he needed to see the baker," She answers, and my insides knot.

"He never said who he was?"

"No. Is he a big customer?"

"No. He's just Jace," I say, looking down on my ringed finger and walking to the kitchen. Why didn't he tell her that he was my fiancé? Is he actually considering that we are at the beginning of the end?

'

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️READ THE NOTE BELOW‼️**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, I just wanted to remind you, that this is a new part. A whole new part that will have ups and down. Just stick with me, and you will see where it will all go. But don't give up on the story, or the characters because you think you know you figured out how it will end.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Maia? Just so you know, I have the actress Zendaya in mind when I write about this Maia.**

 **` 2. What about this business** **trip? What is this about? And what do you think of Jace right now?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	53. 2 - Jordan

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So here comes a new update, and see, OMG, two in one day? What's happening to me? Haha. Writing spree. Enjoy while it lasts. For those concerned about Jace's behaviour being out of character, remember that Jace is a lawyer, and that it has been stated over and over and over again that he was a** **workaholic. Don't forget what happened the first months after Clary** **left, and how he acted. And as for the cheating (?), remember that Jace hadnt had sex in over two years, waiting for** **Clary. Maybe it means he can't wait anymore, or maybe it means that he can wait even longer ... Only the story will let you know.**

 **~ BY THE WAY, for all of those who want to read my book, I am putting it on Wattpadd. Same user name as usual, and for those who knew the original fanfic, it was Beaten At His Own Game. Go ahead and check it out, and let me know what you think about it. It would mean the world to me. A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter12** **: Jordan (2,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone**

 **Rihanna - What Now**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"See? The secret to a perfect whipped cream is in the cold," I tell Paolo as I show him how to properly whip cream.

It's past six in the evening, and usually, we stop to bake around that time so we can start to clean in order to close the shop around seven. But today I decided I'll show something to Paolo. I mean, Christmas is next week, and I can't always be on his back. I already have sick orders from individuals as well as from hotels. Though, if I'm being fully honest, I also avoid going home.

The fact that I know I'll be there alone is not very alluring. I know that I always come back to an empty flat because Jace works late. That's not something new, it's how t's always been between us. But knowing that he'll come back _very_ late makes me kind of sad. I guess before I could always imagine that a part of him wanted to come back, even if he didn't. Now, he just doesn't want to come back. I mean, he works for himself (well, Hodge and him), so he can come home whenever he wants, and doesn't have to stay at work until the wee hour. If he doesn't, it's just that he wants to.

"A real créme fouettée is all about the airiness. I know that some people help themselves with icing sugar, but then the cream is too heavy. And anyway, I feel like it's cheating," I keep going, whipping my cream vigorously and doing my best not to think of my empty apartment. Yesterday night, Jace came back an hour before I woke up. And it sucks. I thought getting an assistant was supposed to give him more time, not make him stay at the office even more.

"What did you add in the cream?" Paolo asks, paying real attention to everything I'm going, and making me smirk at him. I added a little of salted butter caramel so my cream can have a little of sugar in it, as well as a little hint of something that people always wonder about. Because it's very little, and that it amplifies the flavours of the pastry without giving away its own taste. But that's my little secret, and I'm not ready to give it away like that.

"My special touch." Paolo nods, apparently understanding that I'm not ready to give him all my tricks, yet; and I give him the bowl so he can keep whisking. "Never stop whipping, okay? Always in the same sense, and at the same tempo. Baking is like creating an opera, and right now, you're in a very intense and orchestral piece."

Paolo takes over the cream, and once I feel he's going to be okay on his own, I go to the shop so I can look if Maia took any more orders for next week. I'm really nervous about next week. I think I'll even have to spend a couple of nights here. I just hope my big oven will be back on time, otherwise I am sue I am going to do a mental breakdown.

It's crazy how I have ten times more job to do during this week when I actually said that the shop would be closed on the twenty-fifth evening. And that I'll close earlier on the twenty-fourth. I mean, my employees have lives, and myself have a fiancé to go to on Christmas Eve. I doubt lawyers work on Christmas night.

We didn't actually talk about Christmas night with Jace, but I found him the perfect gift, and I'm planning on cooking him his favourite meal. Nothing traditional, just his favourite food, because I guess we'll both be exhausted anyway. But still, I'm sure it will be nice to have a night just for the both of us. We haven't had that since Paris. Even just for a movie. The two of us have been pretty busy ever since we came back.

I actually hoped that Jace would come back home early at least one night, so I could tell him about my baby being sick, and me deciding to still keep Paolo, but be less expectant of him; but since he came late all week long, I didn't get the chance to let him know anything. And though I send him texts every day, I don't feel like telling him that through text messages. It doesn't feel right. It's something I would share with Jace through speech, not text messages. It feels weird, otherwise.

As I enter the shop, I see Maia with her boyfriend again. I don't mind him being here, he's not causing any problem, and Maia doesn't stop working because he is here; but I mind the way they immediately stopped talking when they saw me. Now, I feel like I am an intruder in my own shop. How ridiculous is that?!

Maia brightly smiles to me and walks so she is at my level, by the kitchen door's frame before she informs me: "Actually, Clary, Jordan and I were talking about you,"

Well, that sucks. I don't like people talking about me. Wether it's in front of me, or behind my back. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Jordan was second in our hometown," She continues, unphased by my cold and stern face; and as her words echo in my mind, I turn my head to her boyfriend, Jordan.

You know, I'm perfectly aware that we're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, but Jordan is scary. If I had seen him on the street, I would have changed my path. He has tattoos all over his arms, long rebellious hair, blue eyes marked by heavy bags, he's probably taller than Jace, and I can honestly say that his weight is twice as mine, all muscles. He's not aspiring safety. Not at the first look, at least.

But the rare times Maia talked about her boyfriend, she made it look like the guy went to the moon to pluck enchanted flowers for her. So I guess he is sweet at some point.

" _Was_?" I emphasise, raising my eyebrows at him. I mean, it's not because he was a second that he can't bake. On the contrary, he's supposed to know all fields. No, the worrying part is the tense 'was'. Cooks are too demanded, especially at this season, to be wandering like that in the wild.

"I got fired," Jordan truthfully says, and just by the way he glanced at Maia, I already know why. He got fired for the principal people get fired in the restaurant business. But still, I give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Why so?"

"For drug use," He says, not without glancing to Maia once again. I guess Maia is the one who told him to be clear, because I can see from the corner of my eye that she's giving him the big eyes.

"Which one?" I ask, because I can't have a cocaine or a heroine addict around when I already have Paolo on my hands.

"Marijuana," He says, and I tilt my head a little, hoping to appear a little more serious than a barely eighteen young entrepreneur. "I swear it's the only drug I ever took," He insists, and I decide to believe him.

"And are you clean, now?"

"Not really," He truthfully answers, scratching the back of his head with a guilty look, but what really strikes me is the way I can feel Maia's gaze on me. I think she told Jordan to be completely honest, and now she's waiting for my answer. The problem is that I can't hire him. Even if I could really use the help, I can't pay him. I don't have enough money, yet. Well, I could, but then the taxes would be on my back since I only declared two employees until the end of this year. Maybe I could tell him to come back next year, meaning in three weeks.

"I can't hire you. It's not you. What you do outside of work is not my problem, as long as it doesn't touch your work. It's just that I don't have the founds," I honestly tell him, really annoyed that I have to let go of a useful hand.

Jordan seems as annoyed, because he takes a step toward me and pleads his case: "Look, I know you could use the help. Maia told me about the crazy week you have coming. And I know that the help you have isn't what you need right now. You don't have to make it official. Hell, you don't even have to pay me. I just want to _work_ again."

I loudly heave, passing a hand on my face before walking out of the shop to make a call. I mean, he's right, I could really use the help. But I already did my tax reports for this year, and so I can't hire before January. I think about calling Jace, to ask if it's really illegal of me to hire someone without declaring them, but then I think better of it. I mean, he must be very busy, he probably doesn't need my worries in addition of his.

So, instead, I call my Dad's office, realising that it's been a while since I called him. We did text a little, but it's not the same as to see or talk to him. He's going to think I forgot about him. Maybe I should spend the twenty-fifth with him and Lily. I mean, we had a really good time last year when we were in London. Yeah, I'll ask him about my legal advices, then I'll propose him to come home on the twenty-fifth so the four of us can celebrate Christmas as a family. I'm sure he'd like that, especially since he still didn't see what our new apartment looks like.

After two ringtones, someone picks up, but it's not the voice I was expecting: "DA's office, ADA Velrac speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Seb. It's Clary," I say, not sure of what else I can say. I've been meaning to call him, but I wanted Jace to warm up to him first. And I didn't have time to work on Seb's case since I barely saw Jace with our crazy hours. And now, Seb must hate me so much because he probably thinks I forgot about him.

"Clary? Clary who?" He says, and I pale. He really is mad at me. "Just kidding, Little Red! I know your shop is keeping you all busy. Your Dad can't stop beaming about it to everyone around here."

I can almost hear him roll his eyes, but what he's saying is making me happy. Apparently Dad is being one of those father I've seen on TV. The ones talking about how proud they are of their children, and well, it does make me feel good. Still, I try to not lose track of why I'm calling, and ask: "Is he around?"

"He's in a meeting with the Judge. Do you want me to tell him to call you back?"

I hesitate, glancing at the shop that I can still see from where I am; and I see Jordan pacing through the shop with Maia telling him to keep calm.

"Actually, I need a legal advise, _now_. Can you do that for me?"

"What kind of legal advise would you need that you can't have from your fiancé?" Seb suspiciously inquires, and so I let him know:

"Jace is busy settling his new secretary into place. I don't want to bother them. And I need an answer, _now._ I want to know if I'm committing a crime by hiring someone under the table?"

There's a little blank, and then Seb asks: "Is that person your friend?"

"Not really. He's my salesgirl's boyfriend," I say, not sure how this information is relevant.

"Well, technically, nothing prevents him to come help you in your shop. It's your shop, not a franchise or a food chain. You are your own patron, and so nothing prevents you from 'giving money' to your friend. Not as a wage, but just from a friend to another."

I think about it, feeling a sort of relief coming to me as I realise that I might have someone for Christmas week. I mean, someone else than Paolo, someone I won't have to babysit. And just when I'm about to thank you, Seb asks: "Are you free Monday night?"

"Seb … next week is going to be crazy," I start, but he interrupts me:

"I know, Christmas and shit. I'm just proposing Netflix and chill. In the true meaning. Something like catching you up on Supernatural and eat pizza like two big fatties," Seb promises, and it reminds me of our Monday nights in London when we would do exactly that.

"Well, I'll text you our address so you can come by. But you're buying the pizza, you know."

Seb laughs before I tell him know that I have to go. I'll tell Jace about it when I'll see him tonight. I hope he won't mind. I mean, it's just pizza, right? And it's Seb. I've been missing him and his stupid jokes. Well, I hope I'm seeing Jace tonight, because tomorrow is Saturday, and he's going away on his business trip, so I won't see him until Monday, if he doesn't come early tonight.

But anyway, I go back to the shop and indicate Jordan to follow me. Once in the kitchen, I give him a protective apron along with Paolo's spare security shoes and then I show him around, introducing him to Paolo. And Jordan's first reaction is to let out a loud and impressed whistle: "Your kitchen is freaking _huge_."

I smile, blushing a little because my kitchen is kind of my pride. I love her. I love the way I put her together and how she's very useful. But anyway, it's not because he compliments my kitchen that I should hire him, it's because he works well, and I need to see if he does. Like I said, I don't want a second Paolo.

I give Jordan today's special, clementine cupcakes with chocolate chips and a hint of cinamon. "You have an hour and a half to make me warm cupcakes. No recipe, just the title. If it's good and well done, I'll keep you," I tell him, because I want to make sure he can actually bake. After, I can always make him follow my recipes, but I want to know if he has guts.

He looks around, apparently looking for something, and then asks: "No robots?"

"I like it better when everything is really homemade. If you can't work without robots, you can't work with me," I let him know because I really don't like working with machines.

Jordan looks at me, apparently a little surprised before nodding and tying his hair up. And I internally check this in my okay list to keep him.

Hair tied up. **Check**

Paper skullcap. **Check**.

Washing hands. **Check**.

Having a tidy workplace. **Check**

Working on the workplace. **Check**.

Knowing when to put each ingredient to have the best of its flavour. **Not check**.

Respecting the way to whisk properly to have them really moist. **Not check.**

Being a little daring. **Check**.

Tasting your dough. **Not check**.

Being accurate to have propositional cupcakes. **Check**.

Dosing properly the colours to have a nice red with shades of orange. **Check**.

Innovating on the icing. **Check**

Tasting your cooking. **Check**. (Well, he tasted his cupcakes before making me taste it)

When the time is up, Maia and Paolo already closed the shop and so they are also here to taste the cupcakes. I mean, they're going to have to work with him as well, I need to know that there won't be any issue. And their opinion is important to me anyway.

Maia and Paolo have the same reaction. They liked the cupcake. Liked. There's something that doesn't make the cupcake thrilling. And so, I let Jordan know:

"You used the clementine's juice instead of zesting it. I give you that it makes the cupcakes more moist, but it kills the cinnamon and the chocolate taste. Without saying that it gives me the impression to eat something like a baba. You would have known if you had tasted your preparation before putting it in the oven. Other than that, I think I can work with you. We'll talk about more details tomorrow at five sharp here. If you're still interested?"

Jordan nods like a maniac, smiling as if I just gave him an early Christmas present, and I see what Maia sees in him. The sparkles in his eyes.

"You can come at seven tomorrow. Rest a little," I tell Paolo, and then I tell the two boys to clean the kitchen while I go changing. Maybe next week won't be so much of a mess after all.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here is a little bit of sunshine in Clary's life. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this insight in Clary's work?**

 **` 2. What about Jordan? What did you think about him?**

 **` 3. What about Christmas? What did Clary get off Jace? And how do you think it will go?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	54. 2 - Netflix & Chill

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So I just want to remind you something. Jace is a lawyer and a workaholic. I want you to remember that throughout the whole story. Not just now, but all the way until the end. I think I won't be able to emphasis enough on this.** **Remember how Jace said he did nothing for Clary when she went to London because his job was consuming him. Please keep that in mind. PLUS, I would like for you to pay attention to the number of times Clary says "right" throughout this chapters, and the ones that will follow.**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter13** **: Netflix & Chill (2,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone**

 **Rihanna - What Now**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

If there is one thing positive that I can notice as I am starting this new week, it is that Jordan is a life saviour. Juts by working with us over the past three days, he made my life a thousand times easier. I'm not saying that I have less work, because Christmas is coming, and well, I have even more work than I ever had. But it is easier with Jordan around. And with him around, I actually have some time to properly show stuff to Paolo. And now that we enter Christmas week, I feel that it won't be such a disaster after all. Especially since my baby had been brought back to me last Saturday.

It turns out that Jordan is very good with the pastries that need fluffy eggs. Meringues, macarons and such seem to have no secret to him. Which is good. I told him that I'd let him handle the zillion macarons and meringues while I'll deal with the cakes and gingerbread houses. I think Paolo can take care of the very few cupcakes I was asked. So yes, I think next week will be okay.

I can honestly say that my professional life is doing slightly better. Especially with Jordan's arrival (I feel like such a goodie girl to keep on talking about him, but he's really great). I wish I could say the same about my personal life. I mean, everything is fine with my parents who were delighted to have me ask them to come on Christmas Day at home. I'm seeing Seb tonight, and Kaelie is already planning a shopping day for us in January. She actually already made a map of which shop we are going to rob as she puts it. But that's it. I mean, I feel like I'm living on my own, _single_ citizen among others.

I haven't seen Jace of the week. I mean, I know he comes back home every night, but it's almost always by the time I got up. And what's bugging me the most about this, is that he … I don't know, it's weird. I mean, we already had a couple of weeks like that where we wouldn't be able to see each other because of our crazy hours; but there's always been a time in the middle of that week when Jace would gently wake me up in the middle of the night to make love to me.

But here, _nada_. I'm not even sure he kisses me goodnight like he used to when he gets in our room and sees me sleeping. But that's probably me being paranoid, because I actually always wake up in his arms. He's probably just overwhelmed by work, _right_? I mean, I myself am swamped by work, and I don't have time to think of Jace when I'm at work.

And maybe I'm expecting too much of him. I mean, I probably just got used to him being so nice to me like sending me flowers every week, and dropping by unannounced before I went to London. I got used to having him around and always being so thoughtful towards me; and now, I'm just acting like a spoiled brat who doesn't have what she wants anymore.

I mean, what we have now with Jace is probably what every couple has in their relationship once it's stabilised. After all, we live together, we plan on building a life time together and we share many things. It's just that lately we didn't spent much time together. But this will all go away with Christmas Eve when I'll get to have him all by myself. It will be like this nasty week never occurred. And he'll finally tell me all about Aline and how they met and what they did this weekend when he was away on business trip with her. And I'll be able to stop this ugly feeling from doing its best to bloom in my heart. I really can't wait for Friday night.

But anyway, I am pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing, and I fly to the door, delighted to see Seb at the doorframe, holding pizza boxes.

" _Pizza_!"

Seb rolls his eyes at me before entering and quickly settling the pizzas down to pull me into a bear hug. I don't hesitate on giving it back to him, admitting to myself that I did miss Seb a lot. It's probably one of the reasons I've been gloomy lately. I've been missing my friends. Kaelie does drop by every week, but it's not the same as when we used to work together. And I don't have much time to text her as much I used to when I was in England. I actually invited her so she could spend the evening with Seb and I, but she already made plans with a guy.

We settle down on the couch, not even bothering on trying to be classy or anything about it; and I switch the TV on for the first time since Jace and I bought the flat. And here is the catastroph. I don't know how to use Netflix. I mean, I used to watch Supernatural on streaming before, but on my laptop, and it certainly didn't involve Netflix. I never really had access to a TV. And since we moved in with Jace, none of us never really had the time to bother with TV.

Seb laughs at me, and just puts on a random channel, just so we can have some background sound. Then, he opens one of the pizza boxes, and I literally jump on it. I mean, it's my favourite. Sweet&Sour pizza. I never had it anywhere else than in a very lost place Seb used to take me in London, so I guessed he asked for it special at the pizza place, and this is why Seb is the best friend ever.

"How long has it been since you ate?" He asks, eying my arms, and I pull down the sleeves of my jumper. I know I lost some weight, but come on. It's not that drastic.

So I shrug, because I really don't remember. When I think there used to be a time when I was so obsessed with food that I never would have missed a meal. Now, I just don't have the time to think about eating. "Last Monday, I had half a hotdog with Jace," I say, recalling that disastrous lunch.

The thing is, I cooked for Jace every single night, but I just wasn't hungry enough to eat all by myself when he wouldn't show up at diner time. And since I was so tired, I'd usually go to sleep without eating. I think living with my parents made me a social eater. Meaning that I like to eat with people, not all by myself.

"So, Jace and you are good?" Seb asks as if nothing, all the while biting on a piece of pizza, and I turn my surprised head to him:

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. You calling your Dad for legal advises instead of asking your over the top fiancé got me scared that you guys were separating," He explains and I stuff in my mouth my second piece of pie while rolling my eyes at this nonsense.

"Don't be ridiculous, Seb. And anyway, we're not married, yet, for me to need a lawyer in that case," I remind him. I mean, who's the lawyer here.

"Though you bought the apartment together, it's only on your name, Clary. And you don't have any joined bank account. And your shop is also only on your name, even if you started it while being in a relationship with him. I wouldn't be surprised that he'd ask to sign a prenup for you before you get married. Jace is a lawyer, of course he thought of everything, and I'm telling you, he's not intending on outliving you in this flat if you guys were to ever split up," Seb informs me, and suddenly, I feel like my appetite is gone.

From what Seb is saying, Jace made it so he could walk out on me without any trouble. I mean, when we started looking for apartments together, he asked me if I trusted him with all the legal system parts of us living together, and I blindly accepted. But now, maybe I should have asked my Dad to look into it. I mean, I trusted Jace so much that I did what I never usually do, I signed without reading anything, just taking his word for it. But maybe I shouldn't have, and should have been more careful.

"But let's talk about something else. What did you get him for Christmas?" Seb says with a voice a little too cheerful. I know he knows I'm overthinking this, and he's right. But this is me being silly and paranoid, _right_?

"His father's watch," I tell Seb with pride, and he looks at me with confusion as he says:

"I thought his father walked out on him when his mom was pregnant?"

"Not really. It's just that … Jace wasn't planned, and when Maryse got pregnant, Jace's father said that he wasn't ready to be a dad, and that he never planned on building a family, anyway. So they parted, though he helped Maryse with her pregnancy. He always sent money for Jace's education, and he was always there when Jace started asking questions about his father. I know they still talk to one another from time to time and that our rings come from this side of Jace's family. But I still haven't met the man."

"And the watch?"

"Jace has it since he's sixteen, and it broke a few months ago. Just before Paris. He was really upset about it, because it's a family heirloom of two generations. So I called Maryse who gave me Jonathan's number and I asked him where he used to get the watch fixed so I could get it repaired there," I explained, so proud of me. I 'stole' the watch from Jace a month ago, and sent it to the shop Jonathan indicated me.

He actually seems like a nice man, but I didn't dare ask him to come visit. I think this is something Jace should do. He has a strange relationship with his father. He's not his Dad, Robert is Jace's Dad in his heart. I think Jonathan is more of a friendly uncle to Jace than anything else.

"That's so cute. I'm sure he's going to love it. And you? What do you want for Christmas?" Seb says, and I beam. I'm so proud of my present. I'm sure that this one will be right.

I shrug at his question since I never actually thought of it in this sense. I always thought of Jace receiving his gift, and being beyond happy. I never thought of me receiving a gift from him. "I just want to spend Christmas Eve with my fiancé. You know, eat some nice dinner and then go to bed in his arms."

"You know, Christmas is a very busy season for liberal lawyers. There're a lot of divorces, suicides so you have to be sure the right person inherits. There are also a lot of lawsuits over nothing. Many people use the end of the year to clean all their dirty legal businesses and liberal lawyers are the first to pay the cost of it. If he's busy now, I'm sure he's still thinking of you nonstop," Seb tells me with a reassuring voice, and I know it's because he read between the lines. I tried to act as if nothing in front of him, but he still saw that I miss Jace.

"I know," I say, because there's nothing else to say. "Anyway, enough about me. How's America suiting you?"

"Not that interesting, after all. I mean, the girls here are nutcases, one wanted me to wear fangs when we were at it. And my best friend wasn't really around to show me her town and stuff," He tells me, nudging his elbow in my side, and I feel guilt wash over me. I've been a really bad friend.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Jace was really upset in Paris, and I never got the opportunity to …"

"I'm teasing, Clary. Don't sweat it," Seb cuts me short, rolling his eyes at me as he proposes me another slice of pizza. I take it, but mostly to humour him. I think my appetite is gone for good.

"You know that your Dad orders every week from your shop?" He suddenly says, and I chuckle at that stupidity.

"I don't think so. I'd remember making cupcakes for a mister Morgenstern,"

"He orders under Clark. I think it's his way to still have a sort of connection with you, all the while contributing to your shop. He knows you're very busy. Though I actually think he's addicted to your baking. What drug do you put in those damn cupcakes?"

"Love of the craft," I reply with a smug smile, though I am very surprised and touched by Dad's gesture. I know very well that name, because he was my first customer ever. He orders every week a dozen of cupcakes, with the note 'Let the Chef surprise me. I'm allergic to nothing.' And every week he always sends a 'thank you' note. But I never recognised Dad's handwriting. I'll have to ask him about that.

"You already have quite a reputation. Your shop is killing it," Seb goes on and he shows me a piece of newspaper I haven't seen before which makes me smile. The very first review of my shop, and not that little. It is actually a review from the Michelin guide of the upcoming year

'Les Délices de Clary

For those who are quite fond of cupcakes, muffins and cakes who are as delicious as they are beautiful, this little bakery who opened three months ago is THE place to go. The owner -and baker- gives you thrills though her exquisite 'délices' and refined art she decorates them with.

It is true that if you do not order, you will only be able to purchase cupcakes and muffins with the designs imposed by the shop, but when you order, the wait is worth it. Not to say that the prices aren't as expansive as we could expect for this quality of service.

Now, we can only hope that Les Délices de Clary will bloom so the shop can expand to something even more thrilling; and as we wait for this shop to expand we give it a bright and sweet star. This is definitely a place to drop by, if you come to the city of ***.'

I think I've never blushed so hard in my life before. This is just … wonderful. _I got a star from that renown guide because my baking is god_! This is the best thing that happened since I opened my shop! I don't even know when they came to taste my baking, but … all I can do is blush and smile like a child who just saw Santa Claus.

Seb teases me about my blushing, and I shove him with my shoulder before we start talking about other stuffs. Up until ten in the evening, we mindlessly talk like that, but when I repress my third yawn, Seb says that it's time to sleep. I propose him the couch (since I still didn't put together the guest room) and when he accepts, I just leave a note to Jace, a little part of my brain noting that he still didn't come back from his business trip. He actually didn't even call me of all weekend, but then again, I didn't call him either.

Don't freak out, Seb is crashing on the couch. There's pizza in the oven, and banamuffins on the table (6, if there's one less, you have my permission to kill Seb the thief in his sleep). Love, Clary.

"You forgot the XOXO's," Seb teases as he's reading above my shoulder what I'm writing, and I immediately retort:

"I hope you read the part where he's allowed to kill you!"

"Don't worry, I won't touch Jacey Wacey's special muffins." It is true that the banamuffins are something that I only bake for Jace. Since they're his favourite, I want to keep them kind of special for him. Kaelie told me that I should commercialise them because they are very good, but I like it better when it's only Jace and the few people I know who can have that special treat from me.

"I told you not to call him that," I shriek, because he's just doing that to annoy me. Really, Jacey Wacey is the ugliest nickname ever invented.

I kiss Seb on the cheek, and then go to bed, fighting a little sleep so I can see Jace when he comes back. But around eleven, I just fall asleep.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here is a little bit of sunshine in Clary's life. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this night between Clary and** **Seb?**

 **` 2. What about** **Jace? What's up with him?**

 **` 3. What about Clary's Christmas present to** **Jace? What do you think Jace will get her?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	55. 2 - Christmas Eve

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So I just want to remind you something. Jace is a lawyer and a workaholic. I want you to remember that throughout the whole story. Not just now, but all the way until the end. I think I won't be able to emphasis enough on this.** **Remember how Jace said he did nothing for Clary when she went to London because his job was consuming him. Please keep that in mind. PLUS, I would like for you to pay attention to the number of times Clary says "right" throughout this chapters, and the ones that will follow.**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter14** **: Christmas Eve (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone**

 **Rihanna - What Now**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"Thank you, guys. Today wouldn't have been possible without you," I truthfully say to Jordan, Maia and Paolo as I close the shop's door and make sure it is properly locked.

Today is the twenty-fourth, and it had been, by all means, completely hectic. I actually feel like I've been working two days in a row. Jordan and I have been baking since three in the morning, and Paolo joined us shortly after four. You know, even though I always had crappy Christmases, I always considered it as a familial holiday. So I never thought that _that_ many people were actually buying their cakes, and gingerbread houses, and all that kind of goodies. Not that I complain, the more customers I have, the better it is for my business, but still.

Jordan was actually thrilled by the overload of work, saying how much he missed that sweet rush that make you sweat like you're running for the Olympics. To be honest, when the guys arrived in the morning, I actually promised them that they could take a nap around noon, just so they could rest a little. But we didn't see the time pass by. We were only aware of the time, when Maia told us that we were sold out, and that some people wanted to know if it was still possible to make small orders for tomorrow. I honestly don't know how we are going to survive tomorrow, especially since I promised my employees that we would close around 1pm, so they could enjoy at least a little of Christmas day.

I proposed to the three of them to go back to their home earlier and that I would close the shop on my own, but the three of them refused, saying that they would all help me. So while I was preparing some icing, frosting and fondant, Maia cleaned the shop, while Jordan and Paolo cleaned the kitchen. Paolo even spared me to go the charity where I give my left overs, saying that it was on his way, and that he would bring them as he would get back to his home. I don't know, it juste feels like my team is really nice to me. I don't know if it's normal, because they're my first employees ever; but I honestly doubt that every given person would have stayed on their own free will if they had the possibility to leave. Especially on Christmas season.

I actually bought them each a gift that I will put by the little Christmas tree Kaelie brought us and that I displayed in our changing/resting room; and I hope they won't take it the wrong way. It's just that it felt right to do it, and it gave me a little breeze to Christmas shop anyway. I would have done it with Kaelie, but I did all my Christmas shopping last Monday, and knowing her, she did it far before this day. Plus, I also bought her present, and I didn't want her to see it.

Anyway, Maia, Jordan and Paolo all assure me that they stayed because they wanted to, and we part ways, not without joking about the good night of sleep coming. As I walk home, shielding myself from the cold wind with the homemade scarf Mrs Herondale gave me a few days ago (an early Christmas gift), I try to call Jace; and without any surprise, I am directly put to voicemail. And … well, this is annoying. I mean, this is actually why I stopped texting Jace all at once. Because it felt like all my texts were one sided and that I am holding some kind of journal. Well, maybe I'm overacting with the journal thing, but it sure doesn't feel like I'm communicating with my fiancé.

With annoyance, I scroll through the messages I sent Jace over the past couple of weeks, to see if I'm being irrational, but they do sound like I'm holding a diary with an imaginary friend … well imaginary fiancé.

 **Sorry for earlier today, I didn't mean to stop our conversation so abruptly. I'm just having a very stressful couple of days. I'll make it up to you tonight, I'll cook lasagna. Love you. C**

By the way, just so you know, Seb is coming over Monday night. Hope you'll be back on time so we can chill the three of us. C

I hired a new guy. I think he'll be very helpful, and he seems nicer than he looks. I think christmas week will be much easier with him around. And, maybe, if I keep him, I'll be able to have an actual day off in the week so we can have some time together. C

Just a kiss for you at four in the morning so you know I thought of you when you'll wake up. C

 **Your Mom called, she wants to know if we're soon going to visit them. I didn't make any promises, but I think we should try dropping by next month. Or at least make a video conference, or something. I think she misses you. Love you. C**

I love you.㈵6㈵6㈵6C

Sorry, I didn't have the strength to cook anything. I'm off to bed. Try to eat some take away at your office. C

Yes, I think this last text is when I decided I'd just stop. I was just feeling too pathetic at this point, I guess. I mean there's so many texts you can send without being answered before appearing like a complete loser.

I heave a little, already down our apartment building, and I decide to take the stairs. I guess a part of me knows that Jace won't be upstairs; and so I'm just delaying the disappointment. And without any surprise, Jace isn't home. I ponder the question for a moment. I mean, maybe he's working until the very last second. I mean, I closed the shop early, and though we still worked afterward, I'm still here earlier than usual. But I still decide to check that and call him at his office. I've actually never called his office, even before Aline, because I don't want to bother him at work. But … well, this is Christmas Eve, and I'd like to have my fiancé with me on that special day.

After the very first ring, there's a very nice and feminine voice who answers: "Wayland's office, Aline speaking. What can I do for you?"

For a second, I am speechless. I mean I knew Jace got himself a secretary, I just forgot that a part of her job was to answer the phone. I was expecting Jace straight away. Aline has a very beautiful voice, one that suits the phone. She could be working on telemarketing, or for a hotline … (or this is me being just mean and petty?) I blush at my own unfriendly thoughts, and stutter:

"I'm sorry. Can I talk to Jace? I really need to talk to him."

"Mister Wayland is busy, right now. Can I take a message?" Aline responds automatically, and I feel like she's been asked to say those exact words to me. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Probably. Why would Jace try to avoid me, seriously?

"It's okay. Have a nice day, Aline," I say, and when she tells me goodbye, I go to the kitchen to start tonight's dinner.

A veggie moussaka. Jace's favourite. I shouldn't be bothered that he's still working. I mean, I worked today, didn't I? So maybe he's just waiting last minute. Yes, I'm just thinking _way_ too much into this. I should really stop that. It's not healthy to think like that. Jace has always worked too much, and I've always known that. I mean, the only time I haven't seen him working was when we were in Disneyland. So, it's not really a surprise to me that he's working that late, even on Christmas Eve. I think I'm more bothered by the fact that … I don't know yet. But there's something different about this workaholic Jace, and the one I was with before I went to London.

Once the moussaka is in the oven, I go check myself in the mirror, and open big eyes at my reflection. I look like a monster. In a giffy, I jump in the shower, and wash my hair, probably all floured up, and I vigorously rub my body off. I know Jace likes it better when he can smell my 'cookie smell', but with all the activity I did today, I can't wait for him to come home to have a shower.

Once out of the water, I decide to put on a nice dress and hide those hideous bags from under my eyes with makeup because I don't want to scare Jace away. I actually want us to make love tonight. I checked on my pill, and we still have a week before my periods. I know he's annoyed by the fact that I still didn't have an orgasm when we make love, though he tries to hide it. But I think next time will be the one. And if not … I'll make it the one. I know he told me not to fake, but it's not good for him to be frustrated like he is. And it's not good for us, either. I can feel how hesitant he was to make love to me the last couple of times we did it.

I check once again my reflection in the mirror, and now, I'm more satisfied by what I see. I look like a human being again, in a red dress (I read somewhere that red is the colour of lust) and with a little makeup to hide the ghost I look like underneath.

Quickly, I go by our room, just to make sure it's all nice, and I put Jace's present on his side of the dresser, where I assume he would put his watch. I didn't go all fancy in the wrapping, because what it most important is what is inside, and I'm pretty sure Jace would agree with me on this one.

Then, I go back to the kitchen and see that it's already almost nine. I reassure myself, thinking that Christmas Eve is up until midnight, so Jace still has time to come home. But when I start placing the plates on the table so we can have a nice table to dine on, the home phone rings, which scares me at first. No one ever called on our house phone, it's more here as a decoration than as an actual use. Everyone we know as our cell numbers.

I pick up, wondering who could that be, and once I said hello, I hear Aline's voice who tells me: "Please hold a second, I'm putting Jace on your line."

I blink a little, my heart squeezing as one and single thought accord to me: Jace asked his secretary to call me. Is that what it means having a secretary? Not being able to have a private conversation anymore? I shake my head, doing my best to repress the stupid tears that threaten to fall, and I hear Jace's voice:

"Hey babe? You've been trying to call me?"

Geez, he sounds tired. I can tell just by the sound of his voice. But I can also tell that he's still working. I can actually hear him typing, which annoys me a little. Can't he give me just five minutes? I mean, he didn't see me for two weeks now, he can give me five little minutes, right?

"I'm sorry to bother you. I've just been wondering if you would make it to dinner, tonight?" I ask, though I already know the answer. I guess I'll spend my first Christmas Eve as an engaged woman, alone. Where's the logic in here?

I hear Jace suddenly stopping everything he's doing and finally giving me his full attention. Well, at least I would have had that for Christmas. Five minutes of Jace over the phone.

"I haven't been around a lot lately, haven't I?" Jace states, and I just do my best to not guilt him into this. We both have very demanding jobs. It's not the first time this is happening, and it will certainly not be the last. And I've been pretty busy myself this week.

"It's okay. I just wanted to know if I should wait for you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just swamped by zillions of different cases lately. But I'll try to clear some time for you next week, okay?" He promises, and without being able to stop them, tears escape my eyes.

I shouldn't cry. It's only Christmas, and I've been used to crappy Christmases all my life. Michael was always more drunk than usual around Christmas, and life wasn't fun around him when he was this drunk. He was actually even more violent.

So it shouldn't be a big deal, I should be used to that. I guess I just put too much hope into this night, like it would be magical or something, when Christmas is actually just a day among others. Especially to Jace, apparently.

"It's okay, don't worry," I say, succeeding by some miracle in hiding my crying voice, though my eyes are still spilling tears.

"Maybe we could go to a restaurant, so you won't have to cook," Jace proposes, and it makes me think of this invitation I received during the week to this restaurant opening. I didn't want to go because I didn't want to be alone. But if Jace and I make a date out of it, I guess it could turn out just fine.

"I've received an invitation for this thing on the fourth …" I trail, and I can almost hear him smile before hearing him type again. I _literally_ had just five minutes of Jace.

"It's a date then," He says, not even realising that the fourth is in forever! I do my best to smile, though he can't see me and I tell him:

"Okay. Bye. I love you,"

"I love you too, babe," He responds, absentmindedly before hanging up, and I just stare at the phone for a few seconds.

Then, I go back in the kitchen and put my moussaka in the fridge before tidying the place and going to the bathroom to remove all that useless makeup I put on my face. Once in my shirt for the night, I go to bed, but even before getting in it, I know I won't be able to sleep so I dress back and go to the shop so I can bake all night. Baking will take my mind off of things.

But, once I am in my shop, and just as I'm about to remove my ring so I can put it in my wallet, I burst into tears. It's official, Christmas never was, and never will be my favourite holiday.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here is a little bit of sunshine in Clary's life. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this** Christmas Eve?

 **` 2. What about** **Jace? What's up with him?**

 **` 3. What about this little glimpse of Aline?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	56. 2 - The Clock is Ticking

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So I just want to remind you something. Jace is a lawyer and a workaholic. I want you to remember that throughout the whole story. Not just now, but all the way until the end. I think I won't be able to emphasis enough on this.** **Remember how Jace said he did nothing for Clary when she went to London because his job was consuming him. Please keep that in mind.**

 **~ And for those of you who also read MISTAKES, I finally updated this story as well.**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter15** **: The Clock Is Ticking (4,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - The Greatest**

 **Sia - Never Give Up**

 **Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Paolo's PoV**

It was half past four when Paolo arrived in front of _Les Délices de Clary_ , and for a minute, he simply stood there, watching the facade of the boutique. He still couldn't believe the luck he had to work with Clary, and that she still didn't fire him. He knew he wasn't good, he knew he was actually pretty bad. But he wanted to cook so much.

Clary was actually very patient with him, and he was so grateful to her to be this nice and patient with him. If he were honest with himself, Paolo had to admit that Jordan was very helpful in that way. Not that Jordan was actually nice like Clary, but since Jordan was helping Clary much more than Paolo was, Clary had time to teach him many things that he didn't know before. And she wasn't the only one showing things concerning the world of baking. Jordan was also being a mentor to Paolo, though he was much less patient and pedagogue about his methods than Clary. And with both Clary and Jordan behind him, Paolo knew that he was slowly, but surely improving in his job.

"Hey Tortoise! It's not by standing gawking at the shop that the food is going to be made," Jordan's voice suddenly said, startling Paolo out of his thoughts.

The young man looked at the newest member throw away his cigarette butt, exhaling smoke from his mouth as he walked in direction of the backdoor entrance. The day before, Clary had told her two employees to come later since she released them late; but it seemed that both of them had decided otherwise, and came as early as usual to help their boss.

The two men silently walked to the changing room, Paolo being intimidated by Jordan as usual. He knew that logic would have him be more scared of Clary than of Jordan, since Clary was the one who held the power to fire him whenever she wanted; but Jordan was eating with an aura that always made Paolo feel small in al sense of the word, next to him.

Still, he thought that Jordan's arrival to the shop was something that would be good in the long run. Despite the help he was for Clary, and the things he was teaching Paolo; Paolo had noticed the way Jordan's jaw locked very tightly during the last delivery.

The thing was, Clary was sure that her supplier was robbing her. The quantities she was delivered were always smaller than the ones she was billed. She called the supplier the first week it happened, but it kept on happening at each delivery; and when Paolo asked her why she didn't step her foot down with her supplier, she told him that he probably didn't take her seriously because of her appearance. Still, when Jordan saw that the bill and delivery didn't correspond, Paolo could tell that he was going to have something to say to the driver at the next delivery.

Jordan actually pushed Clary a lot in a good way, to Paolo's eyes. In not even the week that he's been there, Jordan made Clary impose herself impose herself more like the boss she was. He made her delegate, and rely on her team. Paolo also heard a hushed discussion between the two of them, about Clary having received a star from a famous guide, and Jordan telling her that she should put that star under her sign. Clary had argued that she felt weird exposing something that she felt she didn't deserve, which had made Jordan retort that she was too humble for her own good, and that business was business, without adding the fact that she deserved that star.

When Paolo was ready to leave the changing room, all ready to attack this long day ahead of him; when Jordan stopped him, asking: "Maia and I bought a little something for Clary. Do you want to contribute?"

Paolo found some difficulty to swallow, looking down at his feet as he shook his head no, and explained: "I already got her something. A travelling cup, since she always says that she forgot to drink her tea in the morning."

Jordan chuckled, making Paolo look up, though he was still nervous about refusing anything to the imposing man. "We lost her to the Brits. If the first thing we all thought of getting her was tea, she is definitely British. We got her a collection of fancy tea. Your present fits perfectly with ours, actually."

The two men exchanged a knowing smile, when Paolo's eyes fell on wrapped gifts next to the little Christmas tree that his boss's friend got them. He smiled at the thought that he never knew any boss to buy gifts to their employees that they barely knew, and put his own present next to the ones already there, before he and Jordan went to the kitchen.

But when they entered the place, Paolo stayed dumbfounded for a moment as he saw that most of the work was already done. Still, his awe only cured a brief second, because when he saw Clary, he saw that she was on the verge to break down. It looked like the slightest brisk of wind could make her fall into pieces; and for the fraction of second that her eyes landed on then as she rose her head, Paolo saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

She quickly looked back down at the gingerbread house that she was assembling, sniffing a little, and Jordan elbowed his colleague, pointing with his chin the bin regorging of used tissues. Paolo grimaced, not sure how either of them should act if Clary had been crying all night long. He never actually managed to handle properly people crying, and always had ended up saying the wrong thing that made people cry even harder.

For that particular case, he actually didn't know what had triggered the endless tears. He guessed that it must be the pressure that Christmas was putting on the young girl's shoulders; but it could as well be that weird relationship she had with her fiancé.

Paolo had only seen Jace once, when he came at the opening; and then he never came back at the boutique. Paolo one that he was a very busy lawyer, but he still thought it was weird for a man to never come visit his fiancé, especially when her place of her work was her dream come true. Still, he never said a thing, because it wasn't his place to do, and he didn't know what was happening between them outside the shop.

"Everything alright, Shortcake?" Jordan gently asked with a voice that Paolo never heard the man use before. He knew that Jordan could be sweet at many times, just the way he would look, or speak with Maia was proof enough; but he always spoke to Clary with all the respect due to her hierarchy. This voice he just used was simply sweet.

Clary looked back at the men, her best commercial smile on her face, and Paolo had to admit that if she hadn't had had her eyes red, he would have believed her next sentence: "Of course everything is alright, why wouldn't it be?"

Her voice was so cheerful and needy that she could have fooled anybody that wouldn't be paying attention to her. But unfortunately, Jordan was paying attention and said with a brutal honesty: "Because you look like Hell, and that your red eyes prove that you didn't sleep of the night. How long have you been here?"

Clary shrugged, her brows furrowed as she delicately traced with some icing the ardoise of the gingerbread rooftop, and she simply answered: "I had a boost of energy yesterday night. So now, we will be able to close on time, and you will get to celebrate Christmas with your loved ones, without being late or anything."

Paolo watched Jordan frown, clearly not satisfied with this answer; and then, the taller and more imposing man straddled to the redhead to whisper something in her ear. Clary softly shook her head, before she whispered, her voice wavering:

"I don't want to talk about it. Just let's get to work, guys, so we can finish on time today."

Jordan didn't retort anything to that, and Paolo and him get ready to work. Clary assigned Paolo with the frosting of cupcakes, while Jordan was to finish decorating the gingerbread houses. All morning long, they all baked in an awkward silent, that was only broken by Jordan's music blasting from the speaker of his phone.

Every once in a while, Maia popped in to take the orders, bringing in her general good mood, and sometimes taking the time to kiss Jordan; and when eleven were well passed, Paolo and Jordan started cleaning the kitchen while Clary was assembling the gingerbread house she made for the charity she was giving her leftovers to. She said that she knew she wouldn't have any for Christmas, but that she still wanted for the homeless to have something sweet for Christmas.

Just as Clary told Paolo that she would relieve him early (since Jordan was bound to stay as long as Maia would stay), Maia entered in the kitchen and let Clary know:

"Clary, I have people asking for cinnamon cupcakes. Do I tell them to come back later?"

"Sure," Clary said, without even thinking about it, and making Paolo frown at this sudden decision. It wasn't much that he already cleaned the stove and work table, but more that Clary seemed like she was about to fall. He wasn't sure that she wouldn't finish the day without collapsing somewhere. And it was actually the reason why they finished so late the day before, because Clary kept accepting demands, even when they were sold out, telling the clients to simply come back an hour or so later.

He saw the way Maia also looked at their boss with worry, before she glanced at her boyfriend. Jordan didn't move from where he was standing, his hands deep into the dishes as he strongly asked Maia: "Don't we have any left in the shop?"

"Not enough to cover what they're asking."

"Well, in that case they should have planned ahead like everyone else. Either they take what there is left in the shop, either they leave. Sold out means that there can't be any last minute baking."

Clary gently shook her head, walking to the flour pots as she said with a soft, but tired voice: "It's okay, Jordan. I will simply bake from the small oven."

"You know, I'd like to still have a boss when New Year will come. You can't cover everyone's demands, or you'll die of exhaustion. We almost finished cleaning, you said so yourself. So what you should do, as owner of this shop, is go to the boutique and actually meet your customers first hand. Then, when Paolo and I will finish cleaning the kitchen, we will all close the shop and go celebrate Christmas."

"But —"

"Trust me. That's what you need," Jordan cut her off. pointing the boutique with his chin, his hands still busy with the dishes. Clary put her hands on her hips, playfully looking at the imposing man as she teasingly reminded him:

"Who's the boss here?"

"Didn't you hire me to help you? Well, this is me helping you."

Clary smiled before she removed her skullcap and followed Maia to the shop, while Jordan dried his hands with a cloth and picked up a broom and started to vigorously scrub the floor as Paolo threw soapy water on the ground.

For a couple of minutes, none of them said a word, both putting a lot of efforts in what they were doing; when suddenly, out of nowhere, Jordan told Paolo:

"You know, Paolo, this shop is Clary's baby. It is normal for her to get in over her head for this shop. It's normal for her to want to spend restless nights so everything can be perfect for a day like today, or for her to want to satisfy every single customer passing through her shop, or even for her to want us to feel at peace here. This is her life dream, it's normal for her to sacrifice her health for it.

Now, it is both our job to make sure she stays in what's humanly possible. She didn't sleep for two days, she can't cook for last minute customers. When she's being irrational like that, you have to let her know. I know she's your boss, but she's not a god, she can't do everything. It's our job to remind her that."

Paolo simply nodded, understanding the message Jordan was trying to pass on. But it felt like it was easy for Jordan to say this, or even to talk to Clary the way he did. Clary took him seriously, he knew what he was talking about when he talked about cuisine, he didn't learn everything he knew from Clary like Paolo.

"Plus, it's good for her business that she's meeting her customers," Jordan added. "People love seeing the person who cooks for them, especially when that person is as good as Clary is. And it's also good because when they'll see those humongous dark circles under her eyes, they'll understand how tired she is, and they'll cut her some slacks."

"You really like Clary," Paolo pointed out, pushing all the excess water from the floor to an evacuation access. Jordan stopped in his cleaning, thinking of Paolo's words before nodding and conceding:

"I've been looking for a job for six months. And I've always been refused for the same reason, though I was never as honest that I've been with Clary during my interviews. And before that, I worked with four different Chefs. And none of them had the love, passion and dedication that Clary has for her bakery. So I guess, I'm just very happy for this chance she's giving me to work for someone who believes in what she's doing with all her heart."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Seb's PoV**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

I look once again at the building standing before me, a part of me telling to abort the mission that I'm about to do, but in the end I don't really listen to it. After all, if I am here, it is solely for Clary and her wellbeing, because even if she doesn't know it, I am what she needs right now.

Yesterday was Christmas, and like the Christmas before, I have been invited by the Morgensterns to celebrate it with them. But yesterday was the worst Christmas I ever witnessed. We all went to Clary's place, because despite the fact that she had been living there for more than three months, Valentine and Lilith never got the opportunity to visit her apartment.

So they cooked, to spare the bother, and we all went to pick her up from her work where we found a completely exhausted ghost of Clary. Don't get me wrong, she was thrilled by the day her day went, all smiles as she closed her shop, and saying that even though it was exhausting, this kind of days were her favourites. But that didn't mean that didn't look like shit. She was down right tired, and actually dozed off from the way to her place.

The part where I say that this was an awful Christmas was when she broke my heart, doing her best to pretend that she was alright, when she obviously wasn't And she wasn't because of one person, and one person only. _Jace._

Lilith asked at some point around what time ought to be home, so we could all exchange gifts (since he already skipped the Christmas meal); and Clary gently dismissed the thought saying that he was doing his best to be home as soon as he could. And even though her parents didn't see anything in this, I saw right through it. This was a lie. When she said that he texted to say he was hurting as much as he could, she lied. She lied to keep her head high and pretend that her fiancé didn't forget her on Christmas day.

And the thing is, the lawyer in me understands Jace. He is a liberal lawyer. Christmas is the busiest season for them because of all those family settlements suddenly coming out of nowhere. And we actually have this running joke amongst us lawyers, that rich lawyers only have cheating wives, or trophy wives. And Clary is certainly neither of them. Especially not a trophy wife. When I asked her how much Jace was making in a year, she shrugged it off, saying that she wasn't really interested in knowing. This is how sweet and naive Clary can get sometimes.

To be honest, I have been having some doubts about Clary's couple with Jace ever since I came to her place last Monday. And her covering for him simply confirmed my doubts, Clary and Jace are heading toward a dangerous path. The one that usually leads to divorce. This is actually something that I learned in my first year working as a lawyer. The divorce pattern of 80% of divorcing couple.

One of the spouses works crazy hours, neglecting the other. The neglected denies it at first and makes up excuses for their spouse's absences. A third party comes in. A few dates are cancelled. The neglected part start to question themselves as a person and as a spouse. An ultimate confrontation The split up Lawyers are called

And during that Christmas day, all I could think about was this pattern, shining bright in my mind. I love Clary like a little sister, and the way she always talked about her fiancé when we were in England always made me smile. Her whole body lit up, sparkles in her eyes, and her face always with a smile. And I that's why I don't want her to be part of this pattern. I don't even want her to be part of divorce cases. I just want her her to be happy with the man she loves. Even if that man can be an arse.

Beside ditching Clary on fucking Christmas day, there is this useless jealousy that he has against me. I mean, I understand where it comes from. I understand that any guy would feel insecure about his girl, his fiancé nonetheless, finding herself a guy best friend when she was living abroad for a whole year. I really do get that, because I know I would have had reacted the same. But that doesn't mean that he should keep this jealousy thing going on, now that she's back, they're living together, and he's not even there when she needs him most.

All of that to say that now, I am standing in front of the building of his office, a stolen good in my pocket. To be honest, Christmas didn't last very long, because no matter how much she tried to fight it, Clary fell ales in the middle of the meal, her head collapsing on the table while Lilith and I were in the middle of a conversation concerning the Volvo newest model. Valentine made a joke about our conversations about cars being too boring, even for someone as nice and polite as Clary; and then he shook her off to put her to bed. I think she was down right tired, because she didn't even try to resist, and just let Valentine lead her to her room.

So when I went to tell her half-conscious self goodbye, my eyes fell on the present she had for Jace, resting on his nightstand, and in a blunt impulse, I stole it to make Jace remember of what he was missing.

As I enter the building, it accords to me that he has an actually rather nice place. He's in the centre of town, and yet close enough to the subway and train station for clients to come to him. But when I reach his level, I am met with a very nice looking brunette with beautiful Asian eyes and olive skin. And it makes me think twice. Clary mentioned that Jace got himself a secretary, but she never mentioned anything about that secretary being a girl. But then again, I remembered that she seemed annoyed with Jace getting an assistant, just by the way she bit her inner chick when she said so. Now I understand why, she feels threatened by this person who is spending so much time with her man, when she doesn't.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The girl asks me with a very well studied commercial smile. If I were a potential client, I would have liked that smile very much. It means, 'we care for you, sir'. Jace chose very well his secretary.

"I'm here to see Mister Wayland," I tell her with a cocky smile, and she checks her agenda as she asks something she already has the answer for:

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Tell him it's his brother-in-law," I reply with a small smirk.

She raises a doubtful eyebrow at me. "Jace, I have a man pretending to be your brother-in-law who wants to see you," She rats on me, and I keep my smirk on, though I don't like the fact that she just called him Jace.

I know Americans are more into quickly getting in first name bases than us Europeans (especially French people like on my mother's side), but the way she said Jace's name leads to believe that they're somehow more than simple coworkers.

Jace tells her something that makes her smirk at me in return, and then she tells me to go in. I don't even have the time to close the door that Jace snaps at me with temper:

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"You know, you're supposed to _love_ your future brother-in-law," I tease a little while I analyse his surroundings.

There are files everywhere, bright lights to help him keep his eyes open, and dark circles under his eyes that could easily compare to Clary's. Yes, just like I was suspecting, Jace let himself fall into the drug that is work.

"I don't have time for social calls. If you're bored, why don't you go crash some girl's couch. Preferably not my fiancé," He snaps, and I roll my eyes. Someday I'll have to tell him that Clary asked me a long time ago to be her best man, in the same way that Kaelie will be her maid of honour. So he'll have to get used to her and I hanging out. Because his jealousy is getting just stupid now that there's no oceans between them anymore.

"You know what? I like you better when Clary talks about you. You seem nicer through her eyes," I let him know. Because every time Clary talked about Jace, she was saying how wonderful he was, and nice, and sweet. Except that I never actually saw any proof of that since I came to the US. I know it's here, because Clary didn't make her Jace appear from thin air; but I just wish it would be here _right now_ so Clary wouldn't feel so insecure.

"Anyway, I came to give you this," I inform him, putting on his desk Clary's Christmas gift for him. Let's just hope that the felony I committed was worth it.

"Thank you," Jace says, without glancing at the box, and that's when I realise something very important: he probably doesn't even know what today's date is.

"Do you _actually_ know what day we are?"

"I'm not an idiot, Sebastian. We're Monday, and I have a ton of work to settle this week so I can have a night off with my girl next week, so if you would excuse me…" Jace trails, pointing to me the door of his office, his eyes still on his computer, and I explain:

"To tell you the truth, the box isn't from me. It's from Clary. I stole it from her when I had lunch with her and her parents yesterday. She was planning on giving it to you two nights ago, but you obviously didn't show up."

"Clary?" Jace blinks, finally looking up to stare at the box. Then, he glances at me before taking the box in his hands. He opens it, and there's a moment where I see that his brain finally understands. I see him swiftly check the date on his computer before he throws his mouse away with anger. So he _did_ lose track of time. Common mistakes amongst lawyers. _I_ would forgive him. But will Clary?

" _Fuck_!" He grumbles under his breath before getting up and taking his coat as he leaves the room. I'm hot on his heels, because there's no point in me staying in his office, and he stops by his secretary desk, as he tells her:

"Aline, I have to cancel tonight."

"But…" She says, glancing at me so Jace understands that she wanted to say something but my presence prevents her from doing so, and Jace heaves as he says:.

"I know, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, but tonight I can't. Actually, cancel all my afternoon meetings. I'm letting you close the office by yourself,"

"Jace, …" Aline says, a question hanging in the air, and Jace just shakes his head, passing his hand in his hair.

"I'll drop by the flat tomorrow night. I promise," He tells her before kissing her on the cheek.

This is something I'm never _ever_ going to tell Clary. _Ever_. She's already feeling bad enough, there's no need for me to repeat what I just witnessed. I mean, French people kiss everyone all the time, maybe Aline is part French. I don't know. All I know is that Clary doesn't need the doubt, or the stress of knowing her very absentee fiancé kisses other women (who are in first name bases with him) on the cheek.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here is a little bit of sunshine in Clary's life. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ Anyway, question times:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the presents Jordan and Paolo gave Clary?**

 **` 2. What about Paolo & Jordan? Their conversation?**

 **` 3. What about Seb and what he is doing for** **Clary? And this kiss he witnessed?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	57. 2 - Sorry

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes an update you've all been waiting for. Hope you will like it.**

 **~ For** **those thinking that Jace is acting weird and out of character, remember that we still didn't get a Jace's point-of-view, so we don't actually know everything that is happening, we only have Clary's point-of-view.**

 **~ By the way, I will answer to reviews of the previous chapters later today, I am just too tired to do it now (5am). But I will answer later on, don't worry.**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter16** **: Sorry (2,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

II come back home, exhausted but completely grateful to Jordan and this opportunity he's giving me to rest a little. I know I fell asleep during Christmas lunch, ruining Christmas for everyone; but I didn't even sleep that much. I woke up two hours later and wasn't able to go back to sleep. Jordan has been bugging me ever since the morning for me to rest a little rest, and around noon, he practically kicked me out of my own shop, saying that I should take a nap and that he'd handle the preparation for a couple of hours. After all, it's Monday and we're closed so we just have to prepare things for the week.

Anyway, as soon as I am home, I slump on the couch in the foetal position before switching on the TV so I can have some background sound. I used to always put some music on the speaker that Jace bought for my iPod, but lately, anything related to Jace annoys me. Yes, it is that terrible. That simple gesture to use the speakers he gave me, annoys me.

I think that I am starting to go down a very dangerous path where I am getting more and more angry against Jace for not being here, and at myself for wanting so much to be here. I mean, I get it, he loved his job. I get that his job is important to him. I do, I really do. And … well, I don want to end up doing the same mistakes my Mom did, by reproaching a man to love his job too much, and being just too needy of attention.

I actually never really minded Jace working that much, I know that he worked even more when I was in London, sometimes sleeping at the office, and I have to say that Jace does come back home every night. But … I don't know. Before, I knew that I was his number one, that if I'd ask something, I'd pass before work… Now, not so much. I know it's stupid to think like that, and that love isn't something that you can quantify with gestures, but … the little things he used to do for me, are the things I miss the most. And this whole situation makes me sad and angry at the mean time.

It's just that .. I am really annoyed about the tiny things he doesn't do for me anymore, more than the fact that he's not doing a single effort to see me. Like … the flowers for example. Jace used to always have flowers by the bar every Tuesday when I was working with Kaelie, and it always brought a smile on my face when the delivery guy would come up with a different bouquet eery week. Or that time I wore lipstick, and he asked me to kiss a tissue that he kept with him, so he could walk around with my kiss in his pocket.

I miss that Jace, and it's getting on my nerve that it seems like I'm the only one in this relationship missing that guy. I know Jace still takes me in his arms when he gets to bed at night, but … well, I guess I want a little more than just that.

So yeah, Jace isn't my favourite topic, right now. And that is why, as I start to fall asleep, I do my best not to think of him, because I know that sleeping angry isn't resting at all. So I easily and eagerly drift to Morpheus'arms, my head completely empty, and completely grateful for those two little hours given to me. I definitely need to keep Jordan around, he is a life saviour.

But the thing is, as I dream about I don't even know what, I can feel someone observing me in my sleep. At first, I don't really pay attention to that sensation, thinking that it only in my dream; but suddenly, out of nowhere, I realise that there is _really_ someone watching in my sleep. So I wake up with a start, sitting bluntly and throwing the first thing that comes to my reach to the intruder's face.

Dut to the sudden rush of blood to my brain, my head spins a little, and when it stops, I see Jace sitting on the armchair in front of me, the broken remote on the floor next to him, and his golden eyes looking at me with worry and guilt. From a corner of my mind, I notice that I have the bed blanket on me, which probably means that he put it on me so I wouldn't be cold while I was sleeping; and this simple and genuine gesture annoys me to the highest pint. Would Jace had been home more often, he would have known that we actually have extra blankets in the soon-to-be guest room.

"I am _so_ sorry, babe," Jace apologises, getting up so he can walk to me as he adds: "I lost track of time, and let work swallow me."

For a moment, I remain speechless for I am so angry at him. I simply blink at him, trying to process what his apologies mean. But then, instead of yelling and saying stupid things I could regret later on, I just get up and stomp to the bedroom, with the blanket so I can put it back on the bed. I mean, I could hear in his voice that he was sincere, but still, I honestly don't think that a simple 'I'm sorry' can make up for his behaviour of the last couple of weeks.

With temper, I redo the bed he so ungracefully undid; and though I can feel that he is right behind me, I don't spare a single glance in his direction. Let his know how it feels like to be ignored. After all, he did ignore me for more than two weeks.

"Babe," He starts, and I don't know, this simple word just makes my anger explode like a volcano. I swirl on myself, pointing an accusing finger at him as I snap with outrage:

"You don't get to call me _babe_ , when you forgot about me for almost _three weeks_ , Jace! I am your fiancé, aren't I? I am not someone you can temporarily disregard like a roommate, or a buddy you occasionally hang out with. I am the person you said you wanted to marry and spend the rest of your life with!"

Jace looks at me, apparently helpless, before he passes his hand in his hair as he admits: "I know I screwed up, but —"

"There shouldn't be a but!" I cut him off with wrath. " _I_ made time for you. You had a meal ready for you every night when you came home! You had a cleaned and ironed shirt every morning to go to work! You have a clean apartment to come back to! You had me sending countless texts to keep you update about my life! And I'm as busy as you! I work hard as well, Jace! What do you think? That it's easy to bake all day long from four in the morning? That my job is less important than yours?!"

"I never said that. I know how important your shop is to you, and how hard you worked for it, Clary," Jace reasons, and I take a deep breath through my nose, because I know that my anger is twisting everything right now. I am angry, and I am mixing everything. I know that Jace would never belittle my shop, but the way he's acting, it's like it's okay for him to get carried away, because he's some hot-shot lawyer.

With a sigh, I look down at the perfect bed that I just made; and I do my best to keep my tears to myself. I _refuse_ to let Jace see me cry because _he_ acted stupid. I refuse to let him know how much I was affected by his absence. I simply refuse. Especially when I can feel his absence even more now that he is standing in front of me, with our bed separating us and creating a gap that gives me cold shivers.

"I liked us better when I was away. At least, I was feeling somehow important to you, and not like a commodity you happen to live with," I let him know, saddened beyond words as the reality of this statement hits me.

It's true, our relationship was more beautiful when I was in London. I mean, Jace clearly got carried away by work when I was abroad, but at least, I knew that whenever I would call him, he would answer and give me his full attention.

"I love you, Clary. There is _nothing_ that will ever be more important to me than you," Jace defends himself, though I can hear a hint of panic in his voice. Still, I glare at him, _so_ not ready to forget about that awful Christmas Eve I spent crying like a baby while I was doing my best to stop thinking about his standup by baking.

"Well, it doesn't look like it. You left me _all alone for Christmas Eve_! All by myself! How could you!?" I inquire, curious of what would be his stupid excuse. And he simply says:

"I forgot,"

"You forgot _me_?!"

"I forgot which date it was. Today is the first day I looked at the calendar as days and dates, and not appointments and hearings. I got carried away by work," He justifies himself, and I roll my eyes at him.

"How convenient. And I guess _work_ is also the reason you never replied to any of my texts. Or the reason you never bothered checking on me, even once during the past seventeen days. Or even the reason you don't make love to me anymore."

"Where does this even come from? Do you think that I don't _love you,_ anyone?" Jace asks me, making me look down on my hands.

I know that Jace loves me, well I sued to know that. But I also know that he doesn't like making love to me. I shouldn't have listened to him, and I should have learnt to fake better. Then, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation, and I wouldn't feel so undesirable.

"I don't know, Jace. I know that I have a special place in your heart, I do. But … I also know that … you're frustrated with me, and that leads you to be unhappy. And maybe that's why you so happily let yourself fall into work. Because it's easier for you to avoid me like that and not be angry at me," I quickly finish in one breath, and Jace opens big goggling eyes at me.

" _Angry at you_? Do you even hear yourself? You don't make any sense!" Jace accuses me, his eyes almost popping out of their orbits.

This conversation is going on dangerous shores. I don't want Jace to think that I'm crazy, but I also want him to know that I'm perfectly aware that I don't satisfy him. Maybe it's the reason he is so distant. So he can satisfy himself otherwise.

As I look down, my eyes fall on the clock, and so I tell Jace: "I have to go." I'm already late, and if I keep on staying here, I'm going to have to run so Jordan can leave on time.

" _What_? We're in the middle of a discussion, Clary," Jace argues, following me to the corridor where I am swiftly putting on my shoes.

"Exactly. And would you have been home a little bit more often, you would have known that I have to go to close my shop and make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow!" I snap one again with anger.

I'm about to open the door, my coat already on, when something comes back to. Something that has been bugging e ever since Seb came to visit last week. Something that will tell me once and for all what Jace really want out of us, no matter what he said in the past.

"Do you plan on signing a prenup because I opened the shop while we were together?"

"Of course. I won't take a dime of what's rightfully yours, and what you fought so hard to achieve," Jace says as if it is the most obvious and natural thing in the world. And on those simple little words, my heart breaks

This wasn't what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to be shocked by the very idea. He was supposed to tell me that a prenup was useless since we were going to be together fever and ever. He was supposed to be appalled by the idea.

"In that case …" I look down at my hands, not sure if I can actually believe what I'm about to say: "I don't want to marry you anymore." And as soon as the word are out, I"remove the ring he gave me, and put it on the little table we have by the door before grabbing my keys.

" _What_?!"

"I love you, Jace. I really do, with all my heart. But I don't want to marry someone who already plans on divorcing me."

And on those words, I leave, because this conversation became way too painful for me. When I think that a few months ago, I was already planning the perfect honeymoon in my head, and that now, Jace is telling me through half words that the lifetime he was planning on spending with me was limited.

Life is awful, right now. Simply, and terribly awful.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here is what you've all been waiting for, Clary giving back to Jace his ring. Mouhahahah. Aren't you just so happy?**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary finally letting Jace know she feels( I know it took some time, but remember that Clary always feels insecure when it comes to relationships friends, or love, and that she is quick to think that she's the one in wrong, or the one that needs fixing)?**

 **` 2. What do you think Jace will do?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	58. 2 - Phonecall Distress

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes an update you've all been waiting for. Hope you will like it.**

 **~ So, I know this isn't what you have all been expecting, but this chapter is necessary for us to have a glimpse of** **Jace, without getting too much. Pay attention to some details, and mostly to the things that aren't actually said. haha, I know, it's not making any sense, but it is, you will see.**

 **~ By the way, I will answer to reviews of the previous chapters tomorrow, because I had a very long day, and my bed is calling me. (or maybe tonight if I am brave)**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 17** **: Phonecall Distress (3,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Within Temptation - Memories**

 **Bob Marley - Redemption Song**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Simon's PoV**

As Simon woke up from his nap, he turned his had to the raven haired girl sleeping on his naked chest, a small smile spreading on his lips. The nap he just had were the ones he liked the most, after-sex naps. The feeling could actually be compared to total bliss, if Simon didn't have that recurring guilt rising in him every time he thought of his relationship with the young girl.

He didn't even know how he actually let himself fall in that relationship, when the girl he was with was the depiction of the forbidden girl. It wasn't that she was a girl his family would disapprove of, far from it's was much simpler than this. She was his best friend wee sister.

Simon knew that he never should have let himself fall like that with Jace's sister, but ... he never actually considered like a sister in the same way that he was considering Jace like a brother. To Simon, Izzy has always been Jace's sister, and now, he was simply wishing that he hadn't been the case.

Unlike Jace, Simon never lingered on the age gap between Izzy and him, even though the difference was smaller than the one Jace had with Clary. The only problem Simon had, and that was keeping him awake at night, was the fact that he was playing on dangerous shores, getting involved with Jace's baby sister.

And this guilt that he had in him was actually the reason why Izzy and him were in what people called an on and off relationship. Because he wanted to come clean to his best friend, and every time he brought this issue up, Izzy and him ended up arguing and breaking off whatever they had. Izzy was persuaded that Jace wouldn't understand, and she kept saying that if he knew, it would strain the friendship between the two men.

It all started the Friday that followed her eighteenth birthday. Izzy came by Simon's apartment, to his biggest surprise, and she laid all her cards on the table. She said that "he was her birthday present" and that she's been waiting for over a year to tell him how she felt, and that she knew he was feeling something. Of course this discussion lead to a lot of "we shouldn't" "don't say that" "this isn't right" from Simon's part; but in the end, izzy was right, they both knew it, and he succumbed.

For three years now they have been seeing each other in secret, with a lot of ups and downs, and Simon feeling guilty _all the time_. And still, he never found the courage to outrun Izzy's demand and let Jace know (because a part of him was scared that she was right and that Jace would never forgive him hoping after his wee sister); and he never had the will to end once and for all things with Izzy. Because no matter what, he knew that he loved her.

And his love for her was actually another reason why they argued a lot. Simon knew that Izzy didn't like studying médecine and that she was doing it only to please her parents. She wanted to be a makeup artist, but was too afraid to let her parents know because she didn't want to disappoint them. And Simon endlessly argued that she should live her life for _her_ , not to please her parents. They had endless arguments over this, the bigger one going back to Jace's birthday when Simon told Izzy that he wasn't interested in being with someone pushed over (even if it was her parents). They didn't talk for over two months after that.

Suddenly, Simon's mobile rang, tearing him out of his thoughts before he quickly got out of bed and rushed to his phone to silence it. He watched who was the caller, and smiled for it had been several weeks since he heard from him.

"Hey, what's up dude?" He asked with his most natural voice as he walked to the bathroom, and pretending that he wasn't betraying his best friend just as he was speaking to him.

"Clary left me," Jace said with a broken voice, after a small silence grew between them.

" _What_?"

"She gave me back the ring, and stormed out of the house. I've been looking everywhere for her. She's not at her shop, she's not at Kaelie's, Aden her parents' house seems to be desert at the moment."

Simon could hear the desperation, mixed with anxiety echoing in his best friend's voice; but something didn't add up. He knew that he didn't knew Clary all that well, and mostly knew anything there was to know about her through Jace, but still. He could tell from the few times he saw her that she deeply loved Jace. It was more than the countless gestures she had for him, it was in the way she was when they were together, or even in the way she looked at him.

"Why would Clary leave you? She lives you beyond words," He reasoned, thinking that Jace was probably exaggerating and that he was mistaking what was a simple lovers quarrel for more than it actually was.

But when Jace didn't respond anything, trying to explain what happened for Clary to give him back his father's ring, and that guilt was almost palpable through the phone, Simon exclaimed: " _You didn't_!"

The fact that Jace was a workaholic was a secret to no one who knew Jace. He always had this nasty habit to let himself fall into work for as long as Simon could remember. Even when they were young and in school, Jace had always been like that. But it seemed that before she went to London, Clary had tamed this side of Jace for the better. But then again, they weren't living together at the time, so Simon had no doubt that Jace took a lot upon himself to so he could spend time with his girlfriend.

Still, forgetting Christmas was something unbelievable. Even for Jace. After all, it was on Christmas morning that Max miraculously woke up from his two weeks coma when he was seven. He had been victim of a hit and run, and during the two weeks that followed the accident, everyone thought that he wouldn't make it. And ever since this miraculous wake up, Christmas had always been something more than just Christmas to Jace and his family. It was truly a moment to spend with family, a moment that Jace had always been looking forward to, and that Simon never thought Jace would forget, no matter how deep he was buried into work.

"I … It's just that —"

"There's no excuse, Jace! How could you forget Christmas? _Christmas_ of all things?"

"I know. I just got caught up in the things I have to deal with. There are so many things going on, and—"

" _Wait_? Clary left you _just_ you forgot Christmas?" Simon cut his best friend, not quite believing that Jace having this little faux pas was what could put the redhead in such a state that she would leave her fiancé.

"No. Like I said, I screwed it up. I didn't make time for her. We barely saw one another for almost three weeks. I come home so late in the night, and she leaves way before the sun is up... And ..."

Jace's voice broke, unable to continue his inexcusable justification, and being the good friend that he was, Simon didn't push the blond man to keep on going. He could literally feel the guilt coming from the other end of the phone. He waited a little, and then Jace seemed to have regain control over his emotions as he said with a much steadier voice:

"She said some stuff that aren't that far from the truth. It was easier to get busy with work, than to talk with her about ..." He let his sentence trail, but Simon still understood that he was talking about Clary's and his sex life.

Jace had told him on several occasions how frustrating he was feeling to not be able to make her forget about her past. He knew that it wasn't her fault, and there was no grudge held against Clary from Jace; but Simon still understood his best friend. He better than anyone knew that men always had this tendency to take everything personally when it came to sex.

"You still didn't get pass that?" He asked, compassion and resignation in his voice. After all, there wasn't much else that Simon could do.

"I feel like a creep, Simon. I feel like a creep being the only one to enjoy the fucking thing. And it is actually creepy, when you come to think of it. Only sick bastards have sex with women they know don't enjoy the experience. It's exactly what did her stepfather to her. What he did he mother."

"Not really. You don't have sex with Clary, you make love to her. There is a huge difference in that, and she knows it. She, better than anyone, know the difference between someone who cares for her while being intimate, and someone who's just here to satisfy their needs," Simon reasoned, because no matter he knew it could be frustrating to never give bliss to your woman, it wasn't healthy for Jace to start thinking like that. This trail of thoughts could clearly lead to problem in his and Clary's sex life.

"Yeah. Easy for you to say. You're not the one in the situation," Jace grumbled, to which Simon could argue nothing. He knew that no matter what, as long as he wouldn't experience the situation the way Jace was, he could only give words to Jace, not actual wisdom or experience. And this was why, he deflected the conversation to the primary topic:

"Right. And Clary didn't leave you because of your sex-life."

A small silence installed itself between the two friends, before Jace explained: "I simply wasn't there for her, Simon. I didn't even bother to text, for Fuck's sake. I got swamped with work, and that frustration about our sex-life, and Aline on top of that. It's—"

" _Aline_?"

Simon, Jace and Aline have known each other since middle school. They had been best friend throughout all these years, always there for each other when one needed the other. But Jace and Aline developed throughout the years something that never grew between Aline and Simon. At some point, they tried to be more than friends, and ended up being each other's first. And when the thing ended naturally, the trio remained friends as if nothing, without any bizarre or awkward moments.

"She's working for me. She needed a job, and I needed a secretary, so I gave her the position. For old times sake. Don't go digging into it, Simon. I don't want to lie to you."

"Does Clary know about Aline and who she is to you?"

"Clary knows what she needs to know."

Simon furrowed his brows, not liking how this conversation was turning more and more lawyer-y to his taste. He was about to bounce on that, when Jace cut short:

"And Aline is not the point, anyway. Clary left because I screwed up. She's been what you could call the perfect wife to me, and I've been a ghost to her. For Fuck's sake, she even got me my father's watched fixed as a Christmas present, and I completely forgot.

And ok know how much Christmas wasn't a holiday she liked to begin with. She has really sour memories of that period because of that prick of stepfather she had. I wanted our first Christmas together to erase that, and I completely blew it."

"I think you should simply wait a little, Jace. I'm sure Clary will come back home, you just have to give her a little time," Simon assured, though he couldn't tell for sure if that was what would Clary do. But he couldn't let his best friend drown in his self-pity any further either.

"I'm not sure, Simon. Clary never raised her voice before. Even less like that. She was really angry."

"Well, you never screwed up that bad before, either. Everyone has their limits, Jace, even people as nice and patients as Clary."

Simon waited for Jace to admit that he was right, but all he could hear on the hesitation coming from the other end of the phone, was doubt. And this made him roll his eyes, all too aware of Jace's latest annoyance with Clary's newest friend.

"What is it, Jace? Don't bring that Sebastian crap, because honestly, even if she is heart-broken, Clary isn't the kind of girl to jump in a guy's arms two seconds after breaking her engagement with you!"

"It's not about that. But what if she left, Simon. As in, left the State"

This had the merit to stop Simon's trail of thoughts concerning Jace and his jealousy toward Clary's European friend. If he actually thought about it, it did fit Clary's MO to flee as far as she could the place where she had been hurt. It's what she did before, it's what she tried to do when her past was catching up on her. Clary was many things, but Simon never thought of her as brave when it came to face the ugly things of her life. She had to be put right in front of them, for her to confront them, otherwise she would simply avoid them.

So she could have runaway, Jace was right to have this dreadful thought. It fitted her character, except for one thing: "She wouldn't do that, Jace. She has her shop, now. She wouldn't leave her shop behind, no matter what you do to her. It's her dream, she wouldn't let it go _just_ because of you."

Simon could literally hear the sigh of relief coming from Jace as he acquiesced that Simon was right. He had really been worried that Clary could have fled him the same way she fled her abusing stepfather.

He was about to reassure Jace on that topic, when he heard his best friend blow the horn of his car. "Where are you?"

"Driving back to Kaelie's so she can give me back Sebastian's address and I can get to talk to my fiancé."

Simon understood Jace's trail of thoughts, since Sebastian was still Clary's friend (no matter how much Jace didn't like it), and that he would probably someone she would go to to confide with. Still, he didn't think that Jace's way was the best solution, and he let him know:

"I think that you should wait back to your place, and let Clary make the decision to come back on her own. Don't impose this on her. She needs space because you've been an asshole, don't be even more of an asshole. You wait, and when she comes home, you apologise, grovel and beg for her to take you back like you've never begged before."

"You sound like my Mom," Jace pointed out with a disabused tone, and though he didn't like being compared to a mother, Simon couldn't agree more. He actually retorted:

"Well, she's actually the one you should have called. She knows Clary better than I do."

"Yeah, that was not going to happen Simon. I am not going to call my Mom and talk to her about my sex life. Beside, if I tell her that the engagement is off, she is going to skin me alive. She loves Clary like a second daughter."

Simon allowed himself a small snicker, perfectly aware of the place Clary held in the Lightwood family, and he joked: "You're right. Maryse is going to disown you if you don't fix your mess. So do as I said. _Grovel_."

"And what about the …"

"That is something I can't answer for you. Like you said, your situation is unique. I don't know. Maybe try going to therapy together, or … maybe try something knew … toys … I don't know. All I know, is that you're not being a creep, get this out of your head, or it's going to cock-block you."

Jace gave him reason, though simon could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't convinced one bit. They hang up, Jace saying that he was entering his parking, and after putting his phone on the sink, simon splashed his face with water, thanking everything that was holly to not be in Jace's situation, and to have very little chance of ever getting in something similar.

Then, he went back to his bedroom, where he found Izzy sitting on the bed, still naked and scrolling through her phone.

"How's your mistress?" She casually asked as if nothing, her eyes glued to her screen, and making simon smile a little as he slipped back next to her. He knew that she was just joking around the fact that he just had the most cliché reaction on getting a phonecall while his girlfriend was next to him.

He saw that she was on Twitter, probably stalking her favourite celebrity, and kissed her shoulder as he let her know: "In great distress. I think your brother is going to have a mental breakdown if he doesn't fix the mess he put himself in."

Izzy looked away from her screen, rising a questioning eyebrow to the brown haired man, but Simon simply shook his head, kissing her to tell her to let it go. He knew that Jace's and Izzy's relationship was really close (well used to be until he came in the picture), and more importantly, Izzy considered to be Clary's and Jace's love story as ideal. ' _Goals'_ as she would put it. So he didn't want to be the barer of bad news when it came to Izzy's fairytale love story she saw in her brother's couple with the young redhead.

Still, something was bothering Simon about Jace told him earlier, and so he casually asked the brunette who was now scrolling though her Instagram: "Di you know that Aline was working for Jace?"

"Yeah. Mom told me that a friend of a friend told her that Aline moved _alone_ to the big city, and that she's staying at Jace's old apartment while working for him as his secretary. Such a big scandal, you know how folks are. ' _She had her life on tracks. She's wasting her time to go to_ _Jace. she shouldn't be in this position, it's beneath her._ '

But Mom only told me about the Aline thing because she wanted to rant about how she had to hear it from a friend. She's really pissed at Jace lately. Especially since cary is the one who calls every two weeks to check and give news."

Simon didn't say anything, letting Izzy talk, and she suddenly stopped scrolling, her brows furrowed as she wondered:

"I actually wonder if Jace spent Christmas with Clary. Because she FaceTimed us yesterday afternoon to wish us merry Christmas. Her parents, and that guy were with her, but there was no sign of Jace. I know Mom didn't ask because she didn't want to make a big deal out of it for Clary's sake, but … _Jace missing_ _Christmas._ "

Simon silently agreed, Christmas was very important to the Lightwoods. Izzy seemed shaken for a moment, before she dismissed that very thought and went on: "Nah, Jace wouldn't do that. Even stupid as he is, he's not _that_ stupid.

You know that Clary actually sent us a gingerbread house for Christmas? She lives thousand of miles away from us, and still manages to get us that super delicious and super moist piece of art! I don't know how she does it. She said that Christmas Day and the day before were sold out for her shop. She's going to be a millionaire if she keeps on rocking like that."

And here was yet another thing for Jace to feel guilty about. Clary was taking a better care of his family than he was.

"She does cook very well. I don't get how Jace isn't fat already, especially with the sweet tooth he has," Simon rebounded, perfectly aware that if he only silently agreed, Izzy would be annoyed for his 'lack of involvement' in a conversation they were having.

"He probably burns away all his calories at work."

"What time is your flight to Cali?" Simon asked, because he knew that if he didn't deflect her, Izzy would turn like her there, and would start ranting over and over on how her brother worked too much.

They actually already had a conversation like that, in which Izzy clearly let Simon know that she was the jealous type, and that him working that much would ultimately rise suspicions from her.

"Tomorrow noon. Are you dropping me?"

"You're not going back to your place? Did you finally tell your parents —"

"I didn't tell them anything. I told them that I was not sleeping home tonight, and that I'd go straight to the airport then. Didn't you see my luggage when I came in?"

"I only saw you, your dress, and then you naked in my bed," Simon playfully said, before taking one of Izzy's breast in his hand and kissing her neck, which made her immediately drop her phone and join him in the fun he was proposing her.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here is what you've all been waiting for, a little glimpse of Aline, and the past she has with Jace.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. So Sizzy has been going on for quite a while! Those sneaky little rats. How do you think Jace will react to that. And don't forget, they are on and off.**

 **` 2. What do you think Jace will do? Do you think Clary left State? or that she will come home?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	59. 2 - Workaholism

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes an update you've all been waiting for. I know it took some time, but the chapter is pretty long, so yeah, bear with me. Hope you will like it.**

 **~ So, finally, we have the update you've all been waiting for. Jace's explanation, and grovelling. Though he could have done ore. But for those who already read the story, you know why I didn't push it...**

 **~ By the way, I will answer to reviews of the previous chapters tomorrow, because I had a very long day, and my bed is calling me. (again, I should stop updating at night, haha)**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 18** **: Workaholism (5,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Within Temptation - Memories**

 **Bob Marley - Redemption Song**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

After walking in tears in the streets all the way to my shop, I arrived to see with relief that Jordan is actually a real life superhero. He did everything as should be, and as I still inspect everything, I am thanking everything that is holy to have put my very own Superman on my way. I think that without him, I would probably have had a mental breakdown a few days ago.

As I'm closing the shop, Jordan smokes his cigarette, his two piercing blue eyes looking at me as if he was looking at my soul. I mean, sure he can be a life saviour, but he can also be very observant. Sure, he didn't say anything about me coming late, my nose puffy and my eyes puffy; but I still noticed the way he longly looked at me, biting his tongue to hold what he really wanted to say.

And the thing is, I am annoyed at myself. It is very stupid of me to cry like I did. I mean, I'm the one who was having a rant against Jace, I'm the one who did all the talking and the yelling, and I end up the one crying. Where is the logic in that? As soon as I closed the door of our apartment behind me, I bursted in silent tears that made me sob all the way to my shop. And I hate all of it. I hate the way people were looking at me in the streets. I hate that I couldn't stop crying. And most of all, I hate that I couldn't control my emotions better.

But anyway, right now, Jordan and I are closing for he let Paolo go when he saw that I was running late; and as I lock the padlock at the bottom of the front door, he asks, as if nothing:

"Can I ask you something inappropriate?"

I shrug, not really paying attention to the way his face is all of the sudden very serious. I check the security of the door, while he keeps on going: "Is everything alright for you, back home?"

At those words, I turn my head t him, my eyes wide open as the realisation of his words come down to me. Is this how Jace and I look like? Like we're in a bad relationship? Or do I look that much like a mess that I am being transparent right now?

"Why would you say that? Everything is peachy back home," I tell him, using my best commercial smile and making Jordan raise an eyebrow at me with suspicion. I hold his gaze, and he takes a long puff on his cigarette before he lets me know:

"Because peachy isn't part of your vocabulary, for starters," He retorts without a ounce of mercy, and all I find to do is to shake my head to lithium know that he is wrong.

I don't want to think about all of it. I mean, what just happened between Jace and I is normal, right? It's not because this is the first time we argue that it means that our relationship is doomed, right? Even if I mostly yelled, and even if I gave back the ring? I mean, if I go home, Jace will explain himself and all will be back to normal, right?

Jordan keeps looking at me with his laser eyes, he says: "I know it's none of my business, but if _someone_ keeps on mistreating you like that, I'll go explain to that _someone_ how men are supposed to treat women."

This makes my eyes almost pop out of their socket, before I violently shake my head and clarify: "It's not what you think, Jordan. I'm just tired, that's all." I mean, it is true. I wouldn't have snapped like that at Jace without giving him a chance to explain himself if I wasn't so tired.

"In that case," He starts, taking one last breath on his cigarette before throwing it away. "I'll open the shop tomorrow morning. And you come for ten."

"I can't do that, Jordan. I have the keys," I reason, showing him the keys as proof. But he just shakes his head as if I just said something stupid, and tells me:

"Then, you give me the keys. You need to sleep. You can't do 4am-9pm everyday. You're going to die. Tomorrow, you'll come later, and I'll leave earlier. That's how it works, Shortcake."

I ponder on this proposition for a few seconds, biting nervously my lip. I mean, it's my baby we're talking about. And I don't know Jordan for that long. And there are so many things to do tomorrow morning. It's the first day of our week, and delivery day, and … well, it's not a good day. But sleep… I miss sleep. I _need_ sleep, Jordan is right. Maybe I could sleep just an hour more tomorrow. I mean, I'm still the boss, and I'll still be able to be here when the delivery guy will arrive. It's just an hour more, but it will be enough.

"Okay," I say with a small voice, though my hand is still hesitant on whereas I should give him the keys or not. But Jordan doesn't really give me a choice, and takes the keys from my hand.

I weakly smile to him, grateful that he is being so kind to me. After all, even though Jordan looks like Terminator, even scarier actually, but he's in truth a big marshmallow on the inside. Maia is really lucky to have him.

After the two of us part, I still hesitate on going home. I'm not actually sure what people do in those kind of situation. I mean, I'm not even sure of what I've done. I gave back the ring, because Jace is stupid and wants to sign stupid prenups. But that doesn't mean that I want to end everything. I mean, I love Jace, so if we could work on everything, that would be great.

As I walk through the streets, wandering without real purpose, or destination, I am stopped by the the window shop of a cute little coffee shop, and so I decide that in order to delay my coming back home, I will stay here.

After the waiter takes my order, I look around, loving the cosy design of the shop, and thinking that maybe, if my shop keeps on going the way it does, I could expand it to something similar upstairs. After all, even though I don't use the place, I still bought it, so it is still mine to use as I see fit.

I could hire a real barista, one of those who makes art with the milk they put in coffee, and have a little salon upstairs where I would sell for people having a drink cupcakes with a different theme every day. That could actually be cool. I think I'll talk to my father about it, to see if it's actually doable, and then, I'll get in touch with the contractor who helped me build my shop in the first place.

My more than welcomed distracting thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing; and at first, I'm tempted to not answer it. I mean, if it's Jace, let him know how it feels to call someone, and always have their voicemail. But I still check, in case it's not Jace, and happily see that it's Kaelie calling. So of course, I pick up:

"Hi, Kaelie. How are you doing? How is your father?" I proposed her to come spend Christmas with my family and Seb, but she told me that she already had plans with her father, and since he was on his path of sobering up from his years of alcoholism, she didn't want to let him down. Which I completely understand.

"He's doing great. We went back to our hometown, and it was … well _that_ was depressing. We went to my mother's grave and he cried a lot. He really loved her. I never really realised that until now. But that aside, Christmas was fine. How about you? When am I going to see you to give you the best Christmas present you've ever gotten?" She teases, making me smile a little before I let her know:

"I also have something for you. But maybe after New Years Eve, because Christmas was crazy back at the shop, and I'm scared that it will be the same for the end of the year."

"Sure. So? Did Jace got all stuttering when you gave him his father's watch? With tears in his eyes, and all?"

I hesitate a little, not sure if I should tell Kaelie about what just happened between Jace and I; when I realise that he did not even thank me for the watch! I mean, the gift box wasn't on the nightstand this morning, so it means he took it, without even saying thank you! That's just … unbelievable!

"I don't want to talk about Jace, right now," I say, with a mix of anger and sadness. Jace is _so_ annoying right now.

"What happened? Is it because of…" She trails with concern, and I uselessly shake my head, before exclaiming with indignation:

" _He wants to sign a prenup for when we will get married_!" Stupid, stupid Jace.

"What? Is he loaded to the point that —"

"No. _He_ wants to be the one signing the prenup. Because of my shop. Because 'he won't take anything that is rightfully mine'. I what kind of stupid is that? What need does he have to sign a prenup if he wants to spend the rest of his days with me? It's _ridiculous!"_

And of course, since I suck at not crying, the tears are back, straining on my face, as I hide my head in my hand so everyone in the coffee won't stare at me.

"Are you sure that you're not interpreting wrongly? Jace loves you too much to think of not being with you," Kaelie tries to reason, and I shake my head even more vigouroulsy.

"He said those exact words to me, Kaelie. And anyway, he's never home, and he doesn't really seem to mind. He's way too happy to stay at work where his lady-friend-assistant can do all the things I can't do. I mean, why else would he stay until the wee hour at work? Because before she came in the picture, he at least came back for dinner time. And he … wasn't so distant toward me, and —"

"Clary, Jace would never be able to cheat on you," She cuts me off. "No matter what happens in your sex life, Jace loves you too much to even _see_ another woman. You're the most important thing in his life, everyone who has seen him looking at you can attest the same thing."

"Sure, I am no important that he wants to sign a stupid prenup. People don't sign prenup if they don't intend to divorce you later on."

She hesitates a little, before she tells me: "That, I have no explanation for. Men think differently than us. You should talk to him about it. Even if it means going to his office and make a scene, at least you would know."

"I already asked him, and he said that he was going to sign the prenup. And he was very firm about it. So … I gave him back the ring."

" _You did what_?!" She shouts on the phone, making me wince, before I defend myself:

"I am not marrying someone who wants to divorce me afterwards. No matter how much I love Jace, I refuse to go down that road where there is failure written all over it."

"But … Where are you, now?"

"In a little coffee shop. I think after I will go to my parents. I mean, that's what people do when —"

"You just gave him the ring and left? But Clary … Did you give him a chance to explain? Or at least to try and change his mind? I mean, couple rarely survive the break of an engagement. Don't you love Jace anymore?"

"I do, but —"

"No buts. if you do, go back home, and listen to what he has to say. In the end, if the explanation doesn't satisfy you, you can still leave, but at least, you won't leave with that regret to not have listened to him and given him a chance to show you that he could change his mind for you."

I hesitate. I mean, Kaelie is right. If I could stay with Jace, that would be great. I mean, I was angry at Jace, that's for sure; but I never wanted to breakup with Jace. And I know that I am missing everything because I don't like the feeling of being abandoned all of the sudden. So, I should probably do as Kaelie says, and go back home to listen to what Jace has to say. In the worst of cases, I could still call my Dad to go to his place if things don't get better. I'm sure he won't mind.

"You're right. I should go back home."

"Don't get me wrong, Clary. You're right as well. Don't marry someone you know will want to divorce you in the long run. But talking is the base in a relationship. Don't ruin yours because of a lack of conversation," She lets me know before we hang up.

Then, I heavily sigh, and leave the coffee shop so I can go home. When I get home, the apartment is empty, and I don't know if I should be relieved or angry. I mean, we had an argument, and I am barely gone, that he left as well to go back to work. Like I said, I am no longer that important to him, anymore.

With mixed emotions, I go to the bathroom in order to take a shower, all the while wondering why is it so hard to be in a real relationship? I mean, why can't it be easy, like in the movies? With a nice background music? And the happily ever after at the end?

Once under the shower, the tears are back, but I'm more okay with them now. Maybe because since I'm under water, I don't really feel them trickling down my face. And the hot water feels good on me, soothing me and making me think a little more rationally. I mean, maybe I'm the one overreacting about the whole thing. After all, when Seb mentioned the prenup thing, it seemed normal to him. And maybe I'm one of those needy girlfriend. Maybe I'm like my Mom, after all.

Or maybe I was more annoyed by the 'I hired my girl friend I will tell you nothing about and who has a very sensual voice' situation more than I thought. Am I jealous? Of someone I don't know? Am I normal to even have this thoughts?

I mean, I'm probably overreacting. I've always known Jace to be a workaholic. It's actually the first thing he warned me about when we got together. And let's be honest, it's not the first time he cancelled a date on me. That happened plenty of times, and not only from Jace's part. When you come to think of it, it's just Christmas. Christmas is nothing. I just made a big deal out of it because last year had been so perfect with Lily and Dad.

And honestly, before I went to London, there are already been times when Jace and I wouldn't be able to see each other. So I shouldn't make a big deal out of all of this. I shouldn't be so upset that we didn't get to see each other in over two weeks. It is not because I am engaged to Jace (or was) that I should think that he owes me some sort of extra attention. It's actually ridiculous to think like that. I mean, I don't feel any different because I am engaged to Jace. I just have to wear a ring, there is nothing more that changed in my life, except that.

And … well, guilt is the first thing I saw on Jace's face when I opened my eyes. So it means that he didn't forget all about me on purpose. I think … Geez, this is all so confusing. Why aren't I an ant? Life would be so much more easier if I were!

After staying for more than an hour under the water, and having my all my hot water turn cold, I go straight to the bedroom; not really in the mood to eat. I mean, who wants to eat when they just broke their engagement? But as I open the door, I see Jace sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his crossed hands. For a second, he actually looks so vulnerable that it makes me frown. I don't really like seeing him like that. But then, he looks up, and though he sighs of relief, his eyes are devastated.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," He lets me know, his voice huskier than usual, and I roll my eyes at this, walking straight to my side of the bed and getting under the covers with anger.

I guess I'm still angry, after all. But I don't know if it's because of that of stupidity of a prenup, or because of the fact that he knows me so well, and that I had been considering not coming back. Still, I pretend otherwise, and while I set my alarm for tomorrow morning, I snap at him:

"Don't be ridiculous, Jace. All my life is here."

Then, I lay properly on the bed, even though it is quite early, and I could make an effort to finally spend some time with him. But I am tired, and Jace doesn't seem very likely to change my mood anyway. Even though, I noticed that he put the ring back on my nightstand, as if he is giving me the choice to take it back, and therefore take back my words. Well, let him take back his stupid words first, and then we will see what I will do about the ring.

Just thinking about this stupid prenup makes new tears form in my eyes, and so I throw the covers over my head so Jace won't see me crying. I can feel him move from the edge of the bed, making me silently cry even more, when I suddenly hear his voice next to me:

"Would you listen to me?"

I swiftly wipe my face, and do my best to stop shedding tears, and then, timidly take off the duvet from my head, though I don't remove it completely. Jace looks at me with guilt, squatting by my side, and when his hand reaches from my cheek to caress it, he retracts himself, closing it into a fist before passing his other hand in his hair.

"There're no words to express how sorry I am, Clary. Not just for Christmas, but for the way I've been treating you lately. I didn't only neglected you, I did worst. I took you for granted. You were right, our relationship was more beautiful when you were abroad, because you weren't here, and the littlest I could have of you, I took without thinking. Even though you were still the one calling, texting, emailing, I still took everything that you gave me.

And then, you came back. And so, at first I delayed a lot of work because I finally had you all to myself. I finally had you every night for diner, in my arms when we would go to sleep. I had what we had before you left to London. But then, work started accumulating, and you opened your shop, so of course you started to get busy as well.

And slowly, I fell into my old habits of working twenty hours a day, I fell back into that state I hoped you would never see. And it was so easy to do so, because you made it so easy. You took everything upon you, and all I had to worry about was work. You never complained, you did all the housework, you took care of all the bills. I only had to come home and sleep a couple hours with you in my arms before starting another day. And so I got comfy in this life you gave me.

I am so sorry, Clary. You will never know how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I never came home early. I'm sorry that I never thanked you for everything you so around the flat. I'm sorry I never took the time to take you out, even for pizza. I'm sorry I made you believe that my love for you wavered. I'm sorry I left you all alone for Christmas. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I am _so sorry_."

Jace stops, his voice breaking a little, and he looks down passing his hand in his hair. I don't know what to say. I mean, I believe him, but before I can say anything, he looks back up, his tawny eyes looking straight into my eyes as he does on:

"I know you want answers and promises, but … I can be stupid when it comes to work, Clary. I can promise you that I'll never shoo you away, if you tell me that I'm working too much, and you feel that I disconnect from you. You are all that matters to me, Clary. Don't let work make me forget that. I'll always listen to you if you tell me to stop or slow down.

I can also promise you that I will be home by diner from now on. I could have done that before but … I guess I did want to be one of those lawyers who bring home all their workroom the office. But starting tomorrow, I will. I will simply work when you'll get to bed.

And —"

"You know, all I want to hear is that you will drop that stupid issue of a prenup," I cut him off, because even though his promises warm my heart, there is still this huge thing that needs to be discussed, and he doesn't seem eager to talk about it.

Jace glances at the ring on my nightstand, and so I do the same, though my look might more look like a glare than a glance. Then, he frowns a little, and says: "The prenup is not about me, Clary. It never had. I love you, and I know that nothing you will do will ever change that. I know that whatever might happen to us, I will always love you. You're the love of my life, Clary. You're my first thought in the morning, and my last thought at night, even though it didn't look like it, lately. When I see the future, I see you. When I see my life possibilities, I see you. When I see the greatest thing that happened to me, I see you. And when I see my past, I see a blur. I just see you, Clary.

But no matter how much I love you, I can't change the fact that I'm a lawyer. And … I know that you love me. But what tells me that in ten years, when your shop will be all settled and prosperous, when you won't work as much as you do now, you won't be fed up with me and leave? Or when I will do something stupid like forget our anniversary, or yet another Christmas? I can't let the law rip you from what you fought so hard to have, because I wouldn't have signed a silly piece of paper.

The prenup has never been about _me_ divorcing _you_ , but what if the contrary happens?I want you to be safe, in all meanings of the words, and that includes financially as well. I want you to have everything you fought so hard to have, given right back at you. Because I know that the way I feel about this now, will be the same in ten, twenty, fifty years. You'll always come first. And I'm sorry you misunderstood my intentions toward this issue. I'm only trying to protect what's rightfully yours."

Okay, let's be honest right here, I'm to sure I understand everything he is saying. I mean, he went all lawyer mode, when all I wanted to hear was that he wouldn't sign that stupid paper. And … well, it seems like he still wants to sign the paper. But now, it is all my fault. I'm the one who wants to divorce him? I don't get it. All I know, is that I am so going to ask my Dad about all of this, because it seems all too shady.

Still, I have to admit that I feel like an idiot for being so angry at Jace. Jace just got busy. So busy that he didn't even noticed that he was busy. He just said over and over that he is sorry and that he still loves me. So what more can I ask? Jace was just being Jace. And about that Aline business … I decide that I won't bring it up. She's probably just a friend. I mean, why would he tell me about her, if he wanted to cheat on me with her? That would be the stupidest move in history of cheaters.

I still don't say a word, but Jace seems like he wants to say it all: "And the thing is, I don't like the way I'm making you feel, right now. I don't like that you're unhappy, and I like even less that it's because of me.

I know you want to hear me promise that I'll never let this happen, but I know myself. I won't change overnight. But I know that you have all the rights to remind me that I shouldn't act like that. Not to you. _Especially_ not to you. I'll always put you first, Clary. No matter what's happening to the office, you'll always be my first. Don't ever hesitate on remind me that. Don't ever keep for yourself the feelings your supposed to share with me because I'm acting like a workaholic bastard. I love you, Clary. Don't ever forget or doubt that for even a second."

"Okay," I say with a squeaky voice after a long minute of silence. Jace frowns a little, before whispering in a soft voice:

"If you want to stay mad at me longer, I would completely understand."

I shake my head no and Jace gently smiles at me before longly kissing my forehead. Then, he rests his forehead against mine, and ask: "Do you want some dinner? Or were you really on your way to bed?"

"I'm not really hungry. Maybe we could just go to bed together," I say with my ever small voice, hoping that Jace would understand my innuendo.

I mean, beside being annoyed by Jace lately, I have been thinking a lot about sex. I guess I am what they call horny. Which is ironic really, because I really suck at having sex. I never really thought of it that much before Jace, because it wasn't a pleasant thing to think of, but now … I don't know, I think about it a lot.

Jace smiles at me, before undressing before my eyes (not that I'm complaining), and then he lies next to me, taking me in his arms and kissing my neck. I'm about to turn and kiss his lips, to go to the next level, when he whispers in my ear: "Don't get me wrong, but it feels like you've lost weight."

"It was a very stressful week. I didn't eat that much," I admit, though it is only a partial truth. Living with my parents abroad changed my eating habits, I used to eat whenever I could, but living with Lily and Dad turned me into a social eater. I mean, I used to be the one who usually cooked, and we ate altogether, so I guess that cooking for one, or eating alone wasn't appealing for the past couple of weeks. But stress wasn't helping either.

"Is Paolo still a pain in the ass?"

"Nope. I hired Superman, and he's super great. So now, I have more time to properly train Paolo," I grin to the wind, because Jordan really is my life saviour, I can't stress that enough. "But let's not talk about work stuff anymore. Let's just enjoy the fact that we're together in bed, and not sleeping."

I mean, I can't make it more obvious where I want to take it. I peep up to see if Jace understood what I really meant by my words; and I see that he understood. But … there is hesitation in his eyes, which makes me roll on my side and mumble under my breath: "If you don't want to, it's okay Jace. Just say it."

I guess I should understand, maybe I'm the one having a problem, and that it's not normal to want to have sex after a big argument like the one we had earlier. Maybe I'm not normal.

"No. Of course I want to make love to you. It's just that I'm _really_ tired," Jace assures me, upping himself on his elbows and caressing my arm so I would turn to look at him, but just by the sound of his voice, I can tell he wasn't that much into it. So I repeat with a hint of annoyance:

"It's okay, I told you."

There's a second of silence, during which I can feel Jace's eyes on me, before his hand creeps under my shirt and he kisses my neck at my sweet spot. That's sneaky! How can I stay stoic to that when he fondling my breast and nibbling my neck.

"Maybe I still have some unknown energy left for a quickie," He sultrily whispers in my ear, before making me turn so I would be on my back.

I'm a little nervous, because we never had a quickie before. But in the mean time, I find it exciting and I'm actually anticipating it. Jace's hand quickly finds its way to my panty while I feverishly take his boxers out of the way, and I moan loudly when he gently pinches my clitoris, making Jace growl a little in my ear. Before I know it, he's inside of me, and I yelp of pleasure in a whisper. I guess I've been yearning for this for too long.

Jace moves in and out of me, but I feel that something is off, and after a while, he just rolls out of me, on the side while I try to keep my emotions for me as I understand what just happened. He didn't finish. I don't satisfy him anymore. I guess that me not being able to have an orgasm finally killed it for Jace.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just too tired," He apologises, and I slowly rest my head on his chest, doing my best to hold my tears in. Is this the way Jace has been feeling ever since Paris? Because this is awful, and I actually hate myself for making feel what I'm feeling right now. It's just horrible, and I never want to feel like that, _ever again_. I'd rather never have sex again, than to feel so undesirable, useless and mood killer like that.

"It's okay," I assure him, kissing his chest, and promising to myself to not make another move on Jace again. Maybe we're both better off without having sex.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here we have Jace's apology. I took us a step forward, making them talk, and two step backwards because there are still some unsaid things, and now we have this little thing that happened.**

 **~ Also, for those who might say that Jace is putting the blame on** **Clary at some point, he sins. it is his way of talking. Don't forget that he is a lawyer, and that he talks as such, especially when he needs to defend himself.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the conversation between Clary and Kaelie? and Jordan?**

 **` 2. What do you think of Jace's explanation? Are you satisfied by it or left with still a few questions. hihi**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	60. 2 - The Voice of Reason

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes an update you've all been waiting for. I know it took some time, but the chapter is pretty long, so yeah, bear with me. Hope you will like it. I work a lot lately, which is why I don't update as often as once upon a time. But that** **doesnt mean I forget about you, guys.**

 **~ Without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 19** **: The Voice Of Reason (4,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Anna Tsukushya - Rose**

 **Epica - Storm The Sorrow**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

When my alarm rings the next morning, I literally don't have the strength to get up. Probably because there's a part of me that keeps on telling me that I should go back to bed and let Jordan handle things, just like he promised. I mean, when I hired him, it was mainly so he could help me, and it's for sure that he helps me a lot in the kitchen, so I can probably rely on him to help me with other things who aren't baking related.

Still, I send him a text, listing him everything that needs to be done before ten, and reminding him that there is two deliveries in the morning. The flour, sugar and spices, as well as the fruits. I want to tell him about my suspicions concerning the driver who steals things from me; but I don't. Because maybe it's not true, and I'm the one who can't properly take care of a delivery. I don't want to bring troubles to the guy if he doesn't do anything wrong to begin with.

Jordan texts me back, telling me that everything will be okay, and that I should get back to sleep; which I gladly do, because let's be honest, I am tired. I snuggle back in Jace's arms, feeling that he holds me a little tighter in his sleep, and without having to fight that much, I quickly go back to sleep.

When I wake up again, it is to the sound of Jace's alarm clock, who grumpily switches it off, before rolling in the bed so I am locked in his arms again. I have to admit that, even though he wasn't around much lately, every time I woke up during the past three weeks, I was always lost in his arms. For a moment, none of us say anything, appreciating the moment given to us, when Jace suddenly stops his soothing circles on my arms, and asks, looking down at me:

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"No. Jordan said he would cover for this morning, so I get to spend a little more time with you. Jordan is just … _the best_ ," I explain, though a little part of me keeps on swooning over how lucky I got when Maia pushed her boyfriend to ask for the position. Seriously, I think this was the highlight of the end of my year. Even if he worked with us for only two weeks.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I get to wake up with you in my arms," Jace says, and this simple little statement makes me smile like a child. I look up, and kiss him before gathering the courage to get up. I mean, even if Jordan helps me, I'm still the boss, and I still have to work.

Jace does the same, and for the first time in a long time, we get ready together. It's like the three past weeks didn't exist, because we easily fall back in the route we used to have on Mondays, each of us doing what they need to do. Still, as I make some toast for breakfast, I take note that I would need to do the groceries in the evening. Because honestly, we only have toasts and apples. I mean, this is lame, I bake for a living, and I don't have anything to cook for myself and my fiancé.

… My fiancé … Is Jace still my fiancé? I mean, I took off the ring, and he indirectly gave it back to me by putting it on my nightstand. So, if I read the lines correctly, the decision is all mine to put it back, or not. But … well that prenup business is really bothering me. I don't care what he says, he shouldn't think this way. He should think that if we have a problem in the future, we would make everything to make it work, instead of taking the easy option and divorcing.

So I decide to take back the ring, but I won't put it on my finger. I'll keep it on the necklace Seb offered me. I mean, I don't really want to break our engagement, but I don't want to start our life together with such a big failure ahead of us. Maybe I should talk to Lily about it, but I'm sure she will say that I'm not being unreasonable.

As I slide the ring on the necklace, Jace enters our bedroom, and kisses my cheek before he finishes getting ready, smelling fresh that perfume that I like so much on him. He goes to the side of his bed so he can put his watch on, and though he doesn't say anything, I still see that he took notice of what I did. But since he doesn't ask about it, I don't say anything. I don't want to start another argument.

I start doing the bed, when Jace tells me: "I'll need you to give me Sebastian's number, by the way."

"Why so?" I mean, I know that Seb has never been Jace's favourite person in the world. So it doesn't make any sense for Jace to wants his number.

Jace contours the bed and takes me in his arms as he informs me: "Because I have to thank him. He's the one who reminded me of the date by coming to my office and giving me your present."

Okay, it's official, Seb is the bestest of the best _best_ friends. He definitely needs another Christmas present. Maybe a mug saying that he is the best of the best. I mean, I saw that the watch was no longer on the nightstand, but I thought that Jace had simply taken it, not that Seb stole it to give me back Jace. He's the best.

"By the way, what do you want for Christmas? Don't hesitate to ask for big, I have a lot to make up for," He asks, kissing my neck and I have to admit I don't really know. I never thought of what I'd get for Christmas, only of what I'd do. So I shrug and let Jace know:

"I don't really want anything. I just want to spend time with you."

I know that it's a bit harsh to say it like that, because I know that Jace feels bad about not being around much lately; but it's the truth. I mean, it's not my fault if he didn't come home, I didn't push him to do it. But even though he looks at me, he doesn't say anything, and I don't dare looking back at him to see what emotions are in his eyes.

So instead, I fumble in my bag in order to dig out my phone, and give Seb's number to Jace. He notes it on his phone, all the while frowning, before he takes my phone from my hands. I'm about to retort something, when he explains:

"I'm giving you my new phone number. That's why I haven't responded to any of your text messages. I lost it in Court a couple of weeks ago, and replaced it with a new phone. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to give you the new number."

"Okay."

He gives me back my phone, kissing my cheek and we leave the room while he adds: "There are two phone numbers. My personal one, and my professional one. But don't hesitate to try and contact me on both. You're the only one who actually has my professional number."

I nod, smiling to him, and he proposes to drop me at work. I gladly accept, all too happy to have some more time with Jace. On the way, we talk about a few mundane things, like his family or the shop. He also reminds me of the date we have next week; and I have to say that it makes me very happy that he didn't forget.

When he pulls in front of my shop, I spot Jordan on a cigarette break; and so, after leaving the car, I make an obvious turn to kiss Jace goodbye, just so Jordan can see me. Like that, he will see that everything is alright between Jace and I. Jace smiles to me, and drives away while I walk to Jordan, and though I can see that he just witnessed my little display of affection, he doesn't comment on it, and lets me know how things went this morning.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Today flew by very quickly. Maybe because the good news simply couldn't stop coming. Jordan let me know that he exchanged a few words with the driver, and that starting now, we shouldn't have any more problems with the delivery. We had many orders for New Year's Eve, which means that if it keeps on coming like that, we will be as busy as Christmas. The Mayor passed by to congratulate us, saying that he ordered his gingerbread house here, and it barely lasted the day. So like I said, many good news.

As I close the shop, Maia informs me of the few little things that happens in the shop with customers while I bake. It's a little ritual that we have, just so I can keep track of what happens with my customers. After we part, I head to the grocery store, making a small mental note of what I'm going to buy, all the while checking my phone.

 **So? What did Jace say about the prenup? K**

 **He said that it was because of me. I don't get why it is because of me, but then he pulled his 'I'm a lawyer, it's the way I am' carda. So long story short, we made up, but I'm still annoyed with that prenup thing. C**

 **I think you guys need some 'me time'. You're both working too much. You should have a little getaway weekend. I'm sure it will do you some real good. Maybe even more than you think** ㈴7㈴7㈴7 **. K**

At this, I frown, doing my best to not recall what happened yesterday night, and enter the mall as I answer Kaelie:

 **I think sex isn't for Jace and I. At least, not us together. Plus, I can't leave my shop like that, when I just started it. And I told you, we're better now. We talked, and we simply needed to do so. C**

 **Sex is for everybody, Clary. It's just that you're always thinking too much into should just FEEL the moment. Don't think about the sex in itself. And it will come to you. I know it's hard, but you just need to relax your mind. Sex isn't only physical, it's also cerebral, that's why some guys lose their moods when they have too much on their mind. K**

 **I don't know. Maybe you're right. But I don't really feel like it, anyway. C**

I can feel the buzz in my hands that Kaelie answered to me, but I am too shocked by what I'm seeing right in front of me.

"Dad?"

I mean, what is my Dad doing here? I know he can do some groceries like I am doing, but it feels weird to see him in such a place. He turns his head from the broccoli he was checking, and frankly smiles to me when his eyes land on me.

"Well, it seems like I was well inspired when I decided to come here," He tells me while walking to me so he can kiss my cheek.

I smile back, forgetting about Kaelie and this conversation we had (you know the kind of things you don't want to think about when your father is around); and I give all my attention to my Dad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lily is out with some college girlfriends, and I didn't feel like eating takeaway. So here I am, trying to settle what I should eat tonight."

I should be worried to see my Dad thinking about eating so late in the night; but he's a lawyer, so I know it's normal behaviour for him. So I just smile brighter, and propose to him:

"You could eat home. I promise I won't fall asleep like last time." I mean, even though Dad didn't mention it, I still feel bad for falling asleep during the Christmas meal.

"That could be great," He says, clearly happy of my proposal. I'm about to ask him what he wants to eat, when my phone rings. I repress myself from rolling my eyes, sure that it is Kaelie who wants to insist on what we were talking about. But it's Jace.

So I excuse myself from Dad, and pick up, putting some distance between us, and Dad pretends to be once again interested in the veggies in front of him. I smile to myself, and let Jace know: "I'm on my way, Jace. I just needed to do some groceries, first."

"You're not home, yet? Are you going to be alright with the groceries?" Jace asks, and I roll my eyes to the heavens. Seriously, I've been doing that ever since we moved in.

But he is right, it would be better if I passed my driving license. I wouldn't want have to do the groceries little by little like I always do. But then again, I really can't picture myself behind a wheel. I mean, you can kill someone with a car!

"How do you think I've been doing this for the past three months, Jace? I do little by little, don't worry about it. Besides, I met Dad while shopping, so he'll help me out. He's eating with us tonight, by the way."

"That's why I'm calling..." Jace trails, and there's a little ping of disappointment in my heart. He said that he'd be home, even if it meant bringing back work; and here he is calling me to say he won't be home. Again. Or maybe, he's just running late.

"You're not coming home?" I ask, my voice been a mix of me winning, questioning and chagrin.

"I have this appointment that I already put on hold yesterday. I'll be as quick as I can, but don't wait for me for dinner. Especially if your Dad is here. I promise I'll be home sooner tomorrow. I'll even pick you up at your shop, but I can't make it tonight."

"Okay," I do my best to not sound defeated. I mean, Jace still has to work, and Dad is home tonight, so I shouldn't be too sad about him not coming home. And I'll get to see him more tomorrow night.

"I'm _really_ sorry. This whole 'I'll be home more often' isn't starting off well."

"It's okay Jace."

I can tell that he wants to argue that it's not okay. But I cut short the conversation, mostly because I don't want make Dad wait even more for me. "I'll get to spend some alone time with Dad. So it's really okay. If you don't come pick me up tomorrow night, then I'll throw a tantrum."

"I'll be there. I love you," He says, and I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

I hang up, and join back Dad. While we shop, we talk about how things are doing. I let him know about Jordan, my very own Superman, and he seems genuinely happy for me. He doesn't even try to admonish me for hiring Jordan under the table. Maybe it's because the first thing I said about Jordan was that I would make everything legal about him first thing next year.

Dad tells me that Grandpa Christopher is coming to the US at the end of next month, under the pretence that he wants to travel a little. But Dad says that he's sure that Grandpa got addicted to my baking like the rest of them. Apparently, Grandpa rambled during more than thirty minutes about the cake I sent him for Christmas. Plus, Grandpa said that he wants to meet Jace for more than two minutes during an opening. Just so he could 'get to know his future grandson-in-law before the wedding'.

After we finish shopping, Dad drives us back home, asking me if I am free next week. See, for his Christmas, I subscribed him for a year at oenology lessons, because Dad _loves_ wine. And the class is for two, so when I gave him his present, I proposed that we would go together, because Franc, my former Chef in England, always said that a good cook should know which wine goes with which food, even if that said chef doesn't drink.

Of course, Dad was delighted by the idea that we could spend some time just the two of us, and to be honest, so am I. So I let him know that we could try to enrol for the Monday nights lessons, and he agrees, pulling over in front of Jace's and I building.

Once home, I decide to cook Arrabiata pastas, because it's quick and Dad loves spicy food. He doesn't ask about Jace not being home, just like he did on Christmas. I don't know if it's because he's a lawyer himself, and he knows that Jace is busy, or if it's because he doesn't want to intrude.

As I put the finishing herbs in my sauce, Dad asks me once again if I'm still not interested with him paying for my driving lessons and my first car. And once again, I decline the offer, because like I said, I am kind of stressed by the idea of being behind a wheel, with the possibility of killing someone. But still, I am starting to think about getting myself a bicycle. You know, so I could do some exercise while going to work, since I don't really have time otherwise.

Dad doesn't argue on that, and we start eating. I see on Dad's face that smile that I love so much when he starts eating, that smile that proves that he really does love my cooking.

"You should have opened a restaurant, Clary," He says, making me beam like a kid, and try not to be too smug about it.

For a little while, we eat in silence, and after our plates are half finished, Dad casually asks, as if nothing: "Should I ask about the relocation of your ring?"

I frown a little, surprised that he noticed that tiny little detail. Dad really does pay a lot of attention to me. Or maybe it's just a lawyer thing.

"Jace and I had an argument, yesterday night," I say with a small voice, looking down my plate. Dad doesn't say anything, though I can feel his gaze on me, indicating me that I have all his attention. And so, with a heave, I put down my fork and spoon and explain to Dad:

"He wants to sign a prenup when we will get married. I mean, I asked about it yesterday night, and he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world that of course he was going to sign that stupid paper, and ... well, I don't agree with that ridiculous idea. So ... now, you know everything."

For five long seconds, that seem to last forever, Dad doesn't say anything, but I can feel his gaze on me. And then, he too sets his cutlery aside and says with a relief tone: "I'll have to thank Jace. He avoids me a painful conversation with you."

"What so you mean?!" I ask, so not expecting this turn of event. Why would Dad have any sort of painful conversation with me? I thought he and I were in a good place now.

"I would have told you to have Jace sign a prenup in your favour. With the way your shop is blossoming, I would have made sure that Jace signed the paper before you two ever got married. I have actually been delaying this conversation for a while now. I was waiting for you to give me a concrete date to tell you all of this. But yes, a prenup is a very good idea for you."

My eyes pop out of their sockets as I hear my very own father siding with Jace and his ridiculous idea of a prenup. Really, what's wrong with lawyers lately? "It's a ridiculous idea," I tell him, looking down on my plate and keeping to myself how much I don't like that he is siding with Jace. I mean, I don't want to have an argument with Dad as well, especially if it's about that piece of paper. I wish Lily were here, because I'm sure she would be on my side, and would let some sense get into Dad's head.

"It's not ridiculous, Clary. It's making sure that you're always safe. It's putting you first. Seb would tell you the same thing. Jace probably told you the same thing. I am telling you the same thing," Dad says with a very reasoning voice, and so I look back at him, telling him what I really think of that whole ordeal:

"But what's the point of a prenup, really? If we're not planning on getting divorced, why do we need to bother with that stupid thing? It's jinxing the marriage to think like that!"

Dad looks at me with a small condescending smile that makes me feel like a kid, and he says: "You're still young. What if, in ten years, you don't feel the same way about Jace anymore? What if Jace does something that you can forgive? What if, God forbids, you lose a child? Very few couples outlive the loss of a child. Jace just wants to make sure that the law doesn't play against you, Clary."

"Well, if that's the case, we don't need a prenup. He can still do that if we ever get divorced," I retort, and just as I say the words, I can't help but hear the childishness in my tone, so I add: "It's jinxing it than to sign a prenup."

Dad has once again his condescending smile, and so I look down, not liking how it feels like I'm losing this battle. Now that Dad explained a little things, I see how Jace and him are thinking, but … it feels like we're getting ready for failure just by talking about all that non pleasant thing.

"Even if he wants to, Jace wouldn't be able to do anything for you as the years would pass. Ten years into a marriage, and the other spouse is entitled of half of everything the other have. Especially if one earns more money than the other. And though Jace is doing well right now, I'm sure of it, I am willing to bet my hand that your shop will make you very rich in not even a couple of years. I don't think you realise how unusual it is for a new business to start off so well, and be sold out every day. I wouldn't say that you're lucky, because you work a lot to achieve that, but it is highly unusual. And Jace just wants to make sure that what you work so hard for will always be yours, no matter what."

I don't respond anything, because it feels like Dad and Jace did a lot of thinking about this whole thing, and the whole marriage, when I just thought of the fact that Jace and I would be husband and wife. I mean, I never thought of how much any of us earned, or the fact that the shop could make me rich. I mean, I see the numbers, I do the accounts, but I didn't project myself in the future with those numbers.

So I guess I sort of understand what they mean to do with the prenup, but it still feels like a jinx. It's like … putting a scarf to avoid a cold, and getting a cold anyway, because you thought of it. I don't know, it feels like a jinx.

Dad deeply breathes in, reaching to gently touch my hand before he tells me something I didn't know about him: "I signed a prenup when I married Lily. She's from a very wealthy family, and she inherited a massive amount of money shortly after we got engaged. So I signed the prenup, in her order to keep her safe. At least financially."

Why didn't he ever tell me that? I didn't know. Why are lawyers so inclined to sign prenups, anyway? Is it what Jace trying to do with me? Is he trying to do to me what my Dad did to Lily? Is it a proof of love, after all? And Dad answers the question for me:

"The fact that _he_ wants to sign the prenup, Clary, the fact that he brought it up, is just another proof that he loves you. He's a lawyer, and he's good at it, when you know nothing about laws. He could try to screw you over, but here is just another proof that he puts you first."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, here we have a little fluff. Hope that you liked it, wether it was the small portion of Clace or the little father-daughter moment between Valentine and** **Clary.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of that wakeup call in the morning?**

 **` 2. What do you think of conversation between Valentine and** **Clary?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	61. 2 - Dessert

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ THIS IS A REPOST, BECAUSE OF THE MANY TYPOS ~**

 **~ And here comes an update you've all been waiting for. I am so annoyed, because I came to London for the Carnival, and I got a voice extinction just during this day. But, it's getting better, even though I couldn't enjoy 100% the Carnival.**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 20** **: Dessert (3,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Anna Tsukushya - Rose**

 **Epica - Storm The Sorrow**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"Well, if Jace doesn't eat you up just with his eyes as he sees you tonight, dump his sorry ass. It means he clearly has no taste in women," Kaelie proudly states, looking at me with awe.

She has spent the last hour dressing me up, and doing my makeup and hair. And I have to admit that she did miracles with me. I don't know, I feel really pretty as I look at myself in the mirror. I don't know how she did, but she made me look like one of those models that you see on the covers of the magazines. And as I look at my reflection, I can't help but wish I had a little Kaelie in my bathroom so she could make me look this gorgeous every day.

We're January, Tuesday the fourth; which means that it is our date night with Jace. I already made an arrangement with Jordan so he could do the opening tomorrow morning, even though he does the closing tonight. He agreed without a problem, because Jordan is nice like that. We decided that since Maia also does the closings it was more logical that they finish at the same hour, and that I do the openings, since it is my shop after all. Paolo does the the in-betweens.

Anyway, when I told Kaelie that tonight would be Jace's and I's first date since forever, she insisted for me to come by her place so she would get me all ready. And I am clearly not disappointed. She made all traces of fatigue disappear from my face (I know longer have a ghostly skin, or bags beneath my eyes). She curled my lashes over and over again, until they became the longest they've ever been, and she put some bold red on my lips. Of course, while she was doing all that makeup, she used lots of terms I don't know, and didn't bother remembering, because … well makeup isn't my thing. But once in a while clearly doesn't hurt.

The dress is black, because apparently, my 'skin calls for black'. It's long enough that it reaches the knee, and has chiffon beneath it, so it seems that the skirt of the dress is bigger than iii already is. The top seems rather simple, and the décolleté doesn't show much cleavage; but the back of the dress is where all the magic happens. Instead of being all plain and simple, there are laces everywhere, showing a lot of skin, but not too much.

"Honestly, Jace is lucky I don't swing by your team, or I would have hit on you so hard," Kaelie jokes, making me blush.

"It's not too much, though? I don't know, Kaelie. We're just going to a restaurant opening, not to some movie premiere. I feel like I'll be overdressed."

"Trust me, if you were going to a movie premiere, I wouldn't have dressed you like that at all. I think it's just fine. It's not just a date for you, Clary. It's also business for you at some extent. And now, people can see that you're as beautiful as your bakeries are good. It's a win-win."

I nod, and she calls me a cab as I put on my heels. Then, she takes a picture of me, before we take a selfie together; and when the cab arrives, Kaelie tells me that she wants a detailed report of what will happen tonight between Jace and I. I roll my eyes, because we both know that it will never happen, and I hop in the back of the taxi, checking my phone only to see that I have a text from both Jace and Dad.

 **Thank you again for yesterday night. I can't wait for next week for us to go back there. Dad**

I smile, recalling that wonderful time we had together last night at our first oenology lesson. It was really interesting, as well as a nice time to share with my Dad. This wine thing was definitely a good idea, and I want wait for next week either.

 **Babe, you still didn't give me the address. Is it a plan of yours to make me come late, and look bad? ^^ I'm waiting for your text, and I'll meet you there thirty minutes later. Jace**

I check the time and see that Jace sent me the text almost an hour ago. Around the time I was supposed to get out of work. I twist my mouth a little on the side, hoping that he didn't think I forgot about him, and quickly send him the address before looking through the window as the cab keeps on driving me to this new restaurant I will discover. Ten minutes later, the car pulls in front of a fancy place, and I get in, feeling a little weird to be here all by myself. I could wait for Jace, but his office is half an hour away from the restaurant, and I don't feel like waiting for him for so long under the cold weather. I mean, it's beginning of January, it's freezing cold out here.

So I get in, giving my invitation to the guy at the entry, and he places me at a cosy table for two. He asks if I want to drink something, but since I'm still waiting for Jace, I just ask for water. The restaurant is actually full of people, many that I already know like the Mayor and a few other restaurant owners. There are also a few journalists, which makes me peek to see if I can find Alec amongst them. It's been quite a while since we actually talked. We did text a little, because I invited him over for Christmas (but he had already made plans to go to his parents), but it's been a while since we saw each other.

See, the thing is, Alec fell into the web of Mister Bane. They sort of are together. Sort of, because Alec has some problems saying it out-loud. He still didn't tell his parents, nor even his siblings. To be honest, I don't know why he told _me_ , but I am still here for him. Anyway, he's not here anyway, but maybe I should call him later this week to see how he is doing.

As I am lost in my thoughts, my phones rings, and my first thoughts go to Alec. Maybe he knows I was thinking of him. But it is only his older brother.

"Hey babe. Are you there yet?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, knowing that if Jace calls, it means that he is still at his office. He never uses the phone while he drives. I should have checked my phone when I arrived at Kaelie's, and he would have gotten my text earlier. So I white-lie, so he won't feel guilty about not being here already, and making me wait: "No. I passed by Kaelie's to get ready. I'm on my way."

"Good. Can we meet directly home. Something big came up, and I don't think I will be able to make it afterwards. I will take you out another night this week, but tonight is not a good night."

There's something strange about his voice. I can't really pinpoint it, but there's something off about it. And it feels weird. But I don't really linger on it. Like I try not to linger on the fact that once again, Jace cancelled on me. Okay, let's be honest, except for the night Dad came home, Jace has been home every night, as promised. But … I don't know. I was really looking forward this date, and now, it's rescheduled, to I don't even know when. He says this week, but I'm sure something else will come up, and he won't be able to make it, once again.

And then, I hear something that I really don't like. Aline's voice on the other end of the phone. I can't really say what she's saying, but she seems in a hurry. So I swallow my disappointment, and let Jace know: "It's okay. I'll see you at home."

"I'm _really_ sorry, babe. I'll see you soon."

I nod, and hang up, annoyed to have dressed up all for nothing. I'm about to get up and leave, when the Mayor comes to my table, all cheery and holding his hand out for me to shake it. Apparently, he is still in awe with the gingerbread house he ordered for Christmas. He's actually wondering if I'm going to make something special for Valentine's Day. To be honest I haven't really thought of that. I always thought that only Christmas would be my biggest day. But now that he mentions it, it is true that there are many holidays that requires bakeries. Valentine's Day, Easter, the Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, and so on.

All during the meal, lots of people come and see me. Many people I didn't even know were ordering from my shop. Jordan is right, I need to spend sometime in the shop itself and meet with my clientele. I don't want people thinking I feel like I'm above them, because I don't even know they eat my goods. But anyway, what I can tell from what I hear, is that my bakeries are well appreciated. There are even a couple of restaurateurs who come to me to ask me if it's possible to have a collaboration of some kind. That they would buy me cakes and pies to put on their dessert menus. Which I find very flattering. I mean who would want to put on their menu something that they don't truly appreciate?

As people keep showing at my table, I can't help but feel relieved that Jace didn't come after all. Kaelie was right, it is business after all. This is a whole new world I didn't even know existed. He would have been bored to death.

At some point, just after I have been served my dessert, a guy nicely dressed comes to me, and asks if he can take the seat in front of me. Since everybody has been doing that, I say yes. I am actually sure that I've never seen this guy before. Most of the people who came sit with me, I have seen them at my own opening; but I don't remember him. And I think I would have remembered, because … well, he's nice to look at.

He has very pale blond hair, so pale that I find myself wondering if it's natural, or if he dyed it. His skin is fair as well, but all this fairness is contrasted by his eyes. They are pitch black. So black, that you can't discern his irises. But I think they're beautiful. Especially when he moves a little, and the light shines in them, creating a silver circle around his eyes. He's actually rather tall, probably as tall as Jace. Which means that once again, I feel like a munchkin.

"Jonathan Clark," He presents himself, showing me his hand for me to shake it. I swear, I never shook so many hands in one single day.

"Clary Morgenstern."

"I know," He says with a genuine smile. "So? What do you think of the desert?"

I hesitate a little, because … well, the dessert is not what I liked the most of this meal. But I don't want to pass as the annoying cook who's so difficult when you cook for her. But then again, he's the only one who asked for my opinion on the food, and … well, this is my opportunity to exchange about cooking someone.

"Well, I had better. There is too much coffee, and it kills every other taste in the tiramisu. And … I know you're supposed to sponge the biscuit, but this is not sponging, the biscuit has been drowned with no chance of surrender."

He laughs a little, before letting me know: "I'll make sure to tell the Chef."

I open my eyes widely, understanding that he is the restaurant owner. I open my mouth to apologies, when he shakes his head, and tells me: "Don't. I asked for your opinion, and you gave me an honest answer. It's not your fault if the food wasn't good. That's what openings are made for, improve the things that need improving. So what else needs improving?"

Gosh, it feels so weird to be a culinary critic all of the sudden. But he genuinely seems interested by my opinion, so I give it to him. I tell him what I thought was good, and what I thought wasn't that good. We actually talk quite a lot. About cooking, about the hassle to open something, about the hassle to find good workers.

Jonathan just inherited from his parents and always dreamt of opening a restaurant. But apparently, he is very lame behind a stove. So he simply opened the thing, and decided to manage it. But he's not so sure about the chef he hired, and he lets me know that the other restaurant owners haven't been as truthful as I have when he asked about the food. Which makes me wonder if I should have white lied, you know for propriety.

He also lets me know that he is 'addicted to my bakeries', and this is why he invited me to his opening. He even makes a joke saying that I don't fit the cliché we have of bakers, because I'm all skinny. Which makes me a bit nostalgic, because Franc used to say the same thing to me, back in England.

Anyway, we talk so much together, that I don't even realise the time passing until a waiter comes to Jonathan to tell him something about the closing. So we exchange number, because he too wants a partnership; and I call a cab to take me home to Jace. It's weird, because he didn't text me, or even try to call me, so I'm wondering if he's actually home, or if he's still working, with Aline.

But when I get home, I am met with that weird atmosphere. All lights are off, but I feel like there is someone home. So I pick the metal baseball bat we have in the umbrella holder (the one I bought when I was living on my own), and I silently walk to the living room, which is difficult since I am in heels. But when I enter the living room, I see Jace's silhouette, bathed in the moonlight.

But this isn't the frightening thing. Jace sitting all alone, in the dark, in the armchair of our living room isn't what is scaring me the most right now. What is scaring is that he is holding his face in a weird way. So I rush to him, forgetting my bag and the baseball bat along the way. And as I approach him, I see that his work shirt is all bloody, the visible part of his face bruised and bloody as well, as he holds a bag of frozen peas on the left side of his face.

"You said you weren't there yet," He tells me, his voice half accusatory, half concerned; but all I can do is stare at the mess before my eyes. What happened to him? Was that the _something_ that came up? Why didn't he say so? I would have come home in a second.

As I keep on staring at him, my heart racing so fast that it feels it will explodes, Jace continues: "Babe … I didn't want you to have this dinner all by yourself. And I certainly didn't you to feel like you've been stood up."

I shake my head to reassure him, to tell him that it's good that he didn't come because it was all business, but the words just don't come out. So I clear my throat a little, and asks with a very shaky voice: "What happened?"

I don't even dare bring my hand to his face, because I'm afraid that I'll hurt him even more. Jace shakes his head the same way I just shook my head, and that's when I finally snap out of it. I go to the bathroom so I can take something to clean Jace's face; but when I close the mirrored door, I catch a glimpse of my reflection. Well, no my reflection per say, but the reflection of the ring hanging on my neck. I stare at it for a second, reflecting on the things that led me to decide to put it here, and now, it all seems so feeble. I mean, what do I care about the prenup after all. There won't be any prenup to sign if I don't marry Jace first. And … it could have been worst. He could have not come home, thinking that I didn't want to marry him anymore.

And so, that's why I take the ring out of the lace, and put it back to its rightful place on my finger. Then, I go back to the living room, and give Jace some painkiller with a glass of water. He takes them, his eyes still on me as I switch on the lamp next to the armchair. He hisses at the sudden light, and I refrain myself from making any sound as I see that his face is really damaged.

"You should have told me that you were there already, babe. I would have —"

"You should have told me that someone had beaten you up! What if something worse had happened?" I cut him off, my voice higher than I intended and my tone more accusatory than I wanted to. But my heart is beating so fast as I am cleaning his wounds. What if I hadn't come home to Jace and a bag of frozen peas, but to policemen asking me to escort them to the morgue to recognise his body?

"I thought I could handle the situation just by talking by then. I wasn't expecting to be beaten up."

He hisses a little as I clean his nose, and I do my best not to cry. I'm not the one hurt, so I shouldn't cry. "Oh my God, Jace. What happened?"

He frowns a little, his eyes closed, before answering: "Nothing. It was nothing, babe. Just some guy who wasn't happy with the way his life is turning out to be, and who thought that beating me up was the answer."

"But why? Are you going to press charges?

"Because some people think violence is always the answer. Sometimes they beat you up, sometimes they send threats, sometimes they try to kill you. Why should I have give them more importance than they have?"

"But Jace …" I can't even finish my sentence, and explode in tears just at the idea that it could have been worst. I should be happy that he is alive and well enough, but I can't stop thinking of the worst outcomes that could have occurred.

Jace smiles at me, caressing my face with gentleness before he tells me: "Don't cry, it's nothing. I've been worst. I'm a guy. Guys brawl in high school. It's just ugly to see."

I sniffle, doing my best to smile back to him; and when I do, I lean to kiss him as I let him know: "I love you."

"I love you too."

I quickly peck his lips one more time, when I straighten back up, so I can tidy up the place; but Jace prevents me from doing so by holding my arm. His eyes look at me all the way from my face, to my heels, his brows furrowed.

"I was really looking forward to this night, babe."

"Me too."

"I can see that. If only I could have seen you all night long … You look … _magnificent_."

Of course, as he says this, I blush, even though at this point I should be used by Jace complimenting me; and there's a little smirk growing on his lips as he adds: "Even more when you blush like that."

He _had_ to say that. So of course, I blush even more and Jace smirks even more, his hand leaving my arm to go on my waistline, resting on my back. I can feel his palm against my skin, and though Jace's face is still bruised, I can't help but feel all hot and bothered by the way he is looking at me right now.

I'm about to point out to him that he shouldn't do anything crazy, when he bluntly pulls me to him so I am sitting on his laps. In no time, he is passionately kissing me, one of his hand lost in my hair while his other hand is caressing the skin of my back. We kiss to the point that I am impaired by the arms of the chair.

Jace doesn't seem to mind for long since he picks me up in his arms; but instead of taking me to our bedroom as I thought he would, he lays me on the coffee table. I have to say that my first reaction to that is confusion because … well we never did it outside of the bedroom. And … well, it's the _coffee table_!

"Jace …" I start, and he simply hmm, his lips kissing and nibbling my neck while his hands try to find their way beneath the skirt of my dress. "We're on the coffee table."

That makes him stop and up himself so he can look at me in the eye as he proudly says: "I know."

"But … but … Jace, we put our cof—"

"Don't think about it, babe," He cuts me, resuming his kisses of my skin while his fingers dangerously play with my panty. _Thank God I put something sexy today_! "Just feel. Stop thinking so much."

I don't have time to respond anything rational about us putting food and drinks on that table, because his fingers just set aside my underwear and found my sweet spot, making me yelp and close my eyes. Jace kisses me on the lips once again, his fingers playing magic beneath my skirt, and then he whispers to me how beautiful he thinks I am.

Then, without any sort of warning, he buries his face under my skirt; and does with his tongue this wonderful thing that always makes me melt. I am so surprised by this move that, I let out a little pleasured scream, that is reinforced by a sweet moan when Jace adds a finger to the equation.

I try to stay a little in control, to not make too much noise, but Jace seems to think I am a feast of some kind, and keeps on eating me up, making me squirm beneath him, and plant my heels on his back as I feel a strong wave of pleasure coming down on me. As I do so, Jace starts sucking my sweet spot more actively, flipping his fingers until I reach Nirvana, and fall limp on the coffee table.

Once I am breathless, Jace stands up, kissing my forehead in the process; and he takes me in his arms to finally take us to our room. But just by the way he kissed me, I know that this won't go further. And selfishly, I am glad. I am tired, and … to be honest, I am too scared of a repeat of last time.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, I need a little help. I couldn't find a title for this chapter. If anyone has any idea, please let me know.**

 **~ Now, we have a new character introduced. For everyone wondering, this is** **Jon. But obviously I couldn't name him Morgenstern, so I named him Clark, because it was one of Valentine's pseudonyms. Before thinking he is good or evil, just know that we spy had his introduction as a character. So far he is neutral. Just keep that in mind.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the diner for Clary?**

 **` 2. What do you think happened to** **Jace? Who beat him up? (If you guess, you get a little surprise ㈴1)**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	62. 2 - Diner Dates (REPOST)

**THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE FANFIC LIKES TO PLAY GAMES**

 **My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes an update you've all been waiting for.**

 **~ Also, know that last chapter was posted twice because the first draft contained a lot of mistakes. I did wrote it at the beginning that it was a repost.**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 21** **: Dinner Dates (3,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Anna Tsukushya - Rose**

 **Epica - Death Of A Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

 **I'm sorry babe, but don't wait for me tonight. I'm working on something, and I will get home late. I'll see you tomorrow. Jace.**

I stare at my phone, doing my best to keep my disappointment to myself. Honestly, I should be used to it by now. We're the last Tuesday of the January, and oddly, Jace has cancelled on me every single Tuesday that passed by. It's the fifth one in a row. I should just get used to the idea that Tuesday nights aren't a Clary night to Jace. They're a 'work at the office with my secretary' nights.

The thing is, I don't want to call Seb or Kaelie. Mostly because I already called them when Jace canceled the last couple of times. And I went to my Dad's the time before. Maybe I should use the opportunity to go to the movies on my own, or do some groceries. I should think of something to do when Jace cancels on me.

As I try to figure out what I could do, dressing in my casual clothes, Maia pops her head through the door, and tells me: "Clary, there's a guy asking for you."

"I'll be there in a minute," I let her know, all the while lacing my shoes. I wonder who that could be, though I have an idea. Ever since the opening, a couple of restaurateurs came to do collaborations with me, so they could add my creations in their desert menus. Jordan thinks that it's great that I expand, but he did warn me not to get fooled, and not let them chose what I should sell them. Which I totally agree with. So as I walk to the shop, I am expecting to a restaurant owner, but I have to say that I was clearly not expecting to see Jon.

See, the thing is, over the past four weeks, Jon and I developed a relationship which is between friendship and business. I mean, we do work together, because he buys me cupcakes and muffins to sell them back at his restaurant; but we also saw each other a couple of times at the wine lessons I take with Dad.

The first time I saw him there, I was delighted to see a friendly face, and Dad seemed genuinely pleased to meet him. So Jon stayed with us, and the time after, he joined us as well. But Jon isn't as consistent as Dad and I to the oenology classes. Mostly because he just opened a restaurant and, well, he is needed there. But we still stayed in touch, sending each other jokes and memes about being a business owner, or about owning a food place. And well … Jon is nice.

So, I have to say that I am surprised to see him in my shop, mostly because he didn't send me any text of any kind to let me know beforehand. Which he explains before I can even ask him about it: "I thought I'd surprise you, and take you to that restaurant I heard about, two blocks from here."

Well, if this invitation doesn't come just right on time. "That's a great idea. Let me just grab my coat."

As I do so, I pass though the kitchen to let Jordan know that I am really off. He waves me goodbye all the while working on the icing of some cupcakes; and I leave with Jon, not without waving Maia goodbye. But once we are outside, I am met with something that I was clearly not expecting: a motorcycle.

"You … Didn't you say that it was a couple of blocks away?" I ask, because let's be honest, I am completely chickening out. Jon chuckles, and hands me a helmet as he tells me: "I did. But a gentleman gets the lady home after giving her food. And … well, you don't live in your shop, do you?

I shake my head no, even though I am still not really reassured by this turn of events; and he hops on the bike. I do the same, mostly because I don't want him to tell me that I'm a chicken, and he drives us away, with me clutching his waist like a growing man does with a lifeboat. But after a few minutes, I actually start to enjoy the ride. And … to be honest, it's actually soothing. I could clearly get used to this.

Not before long, Jon pulls in front of an old looking restaurant, you know, the one we see in Gordon Ramsay's show and the both of us walk in. After we are seated, and while we look at the menu, Jon admits to me that he has some arterial motives to bring me here: "I heard that the Chef here is very good. But before I try to deprave him and get him to work with me, I want your honest opinion on his cooking."

"You want to steal the Chef?"

"Yes I do. If you didn't have your own business already, I'd try to steal you as well," He says as if it is the most natural thing in the world, and I simply shake my head to show my disapproval.

Jon chuckles and explains: "It is business, Clary. The world of business is cruel. I have no problem with being nice in life, to your friends and family. But sometimes, when it comes to business, you have to be ruthless, or you will never get what you want."

"So I should be ruthless?" I ask him, rising a cocky eyebrow at him, because we are working together, after all. Jon doesn't look away from me, and simply nods, his onyx eyes looking straight into mines.

"You should. You shouldn't charge us restaurateurs so little when you do something for us that is off your menu. Your shop doesn't sell pies or cakes, you should charge double."

"Well, I would've charged them like that if I were to sell them in my shop," I defend myself, because well, I don't this I'm losing on this trade. Compared to the costing price, I'm still good. But Jon shakes his head and explains to me:

"It's simple. Your shop is very successful for two reasons. First, because your bakeries are to die for. Second, because you're not expansive. I don't think you should raise the price for people buying in your shop. That's how you based your clientele, and rising a price could take a tole on that clientele.

But now, see it from the point-of-view of a restaurateur. A piece of pie is approximatively seven dollars. In one pie you have between ten or twelve pieces, depending on how cheap is the restaurateur. If they want to rise the price, they can just say that you made that pie, and so add an extra two dollars. People would still pay for it, because in deserts we spurge.

And you only sell your pies twenty dollars. That's the price for an average apple pie at some common bakery. You don't do average, and you're anything but common. I think you should up to at least sixty dollars."

" _Sixty dollars_? Do you realise that I'd be ripping people off?" I exclaim, not believing that Jon just announced that ridiculous price like that.

"Like I said, this is business. I said sixty because it's you. If I were you, I would have put a hundred on those pies. People can come to a restaurant just because of your name. You're giving them free clientele, it's the least they can do. It's like paying for a trademark."

I shake my head once again, but I have to say that he is making some sense. Though I don't see myself suddenly passing from twenty dollars to sixty with the restaurants I already work for.

As the food arrives and delicious flavours start tickling my nose, Jon starts to tell me how he is desperate to find a new chef. His manager can do cook, but he is not a cook, and it is annoying Jon to get a new Chef every two days because of faulty resumes. I wonder if I should let Jon know about Jordan (he is a second after all). But I should talk to Jordan first, and anyway, I'd rather see him for myself.

But anyway, this might not be a problem, because the food is actually super good. I'll be honest, the presentation wasn't really that. But the taste was there, and it's what really matters when you go o the restaurant. I let Jon know my thoughts, and he eagerly agrees, pouring me a glass of white wine as he says:

"By the way, I never took the time to congratulate you."

I look at him with my brows furrowed, wondering what he is talking about, and so he shows me his naked ring finger. I blush a little, drowning my slight embarrassment in my glass of wine, and he asks as if nothing, all the while going back to his food in his plate: "When is the wedding going to be?"

"Well … Actually, I told Jace that I wanted to wait a little."

This makes him chuckle, as he finishes his plate, and when I look at him funny, he explains to me: "Usually, it's the other way around. It's the woman who can't wait to get married, and the man who wants to wait."

I smile at that, perfectly aware that Jon is right, and that I'm being the one picky right now. I mean I love Jace, and I know that he clearly thought of us being married already, if he already thought of all that prenup stuff. So if Jace and I still aren't husband and wife, it's only because I am being picky. Though there is also that little thing that have been blossoming in my mind, and that I tell Jon about:

"Well, there is also that little project that I have in mind. And I want it to be well established before thinking of planning a wedding or anything." Jon looks at me, silently telling me that he has all my attention, and so I let him know of that something i never told anyone, not even Jace or Dad: "I want to open a coffee shop above the shop. So people could come and have their tea or coffee with their cupcakes. But I want to wait for the shop's six months. And I want to be sure that I can get a real good barista."

"That would be actually great. People would love eating at your shop. It's something really hype to do lately. It's something very interesting to do."

I smile with pride, and as we wait for our deserts, Jon and I finish our wine, all the while talking about the possibility that expanding my shop could bring me.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Hey, babe. Could you do me a favour, and go to Kaelie? I'll pick you up from there at seven. Jace**

As I stand in front of Kaelie's place, I check my phone one more time, hoping that Jace called me back. I called him after receiving that weird text, but he didn't answer, on neither of his phones. Which is a bit annoying. I was planning to cook some squash tonight, and squash takes time to cook.

We are Thursday night, two days after my diner with Jon, and of course Jon, being the business man he is, managed to convince the Chef to come cook for him. The shop have been doing great, and I have been doing even better. Just to sleep with a rested mind, I asked Jordan if he would be interested in working for Jon, but he refused, saying that he'd rather work with me. I didn't even had time to propose him anything, and he simply refused. And a little part of me likes that he did not even consider the offer.

Anyway, as soon as she opens the door, Kaelie grabs my arm and sits me on a chair so she can doll me up. And no matter how many times I ask her what this is all about, she doesn't answer me, eluding the question and talking every other thing that passes through her mind. So after being rebuffed yet once again, I decide to play her game, and we end up talking about our friends. She mentions that we should do a karaoke night all together with Seb and the guys from work, and I propose that Jon should join in the fun with us. I'm sure he'd love it, if he's not too busy with his restaurant.

As we keep on making plans, trying to see which day would suit us best, I keep on checking my phone hoping that Jace would text some explanation, when finally the screen lights up and I see a text from Jace telling me that he is down the street. I don't even give Kaelie an time to do anything more to my hair, and get up straight wishing her goodbye as I rush to the door.

Once I am in Jace's car, he appreciatively looks at me but doesn't say where we are going, which is really annoying. I don't think I'm curious by nature, but all this secrecy is getting to my head. I mean, I like the fact that Jace wants to spend time with me, but I'd like it even more if I knew where I was heading right now. Though I don't have to wait long, as Jace parks in front of some fancy restaurant. As I get out of the car and look at the name of the place, I recognise it for Jon has told me about it. Apparently it's a super fancy place with long awaiting lists, and where you can't get in, if you don't have a reservation.

So I turn my face to Jace, not sure if he knows about all of this, and tell him: "I don't think we'll get a table. It's a very hyped place here. Let's go somewhere else."

Jace simply smiles to me, and places his hand on my smaller back before walking us to the entrance. There, a maître d'hôtel comes to meet us, and sits us in some secluded and cosy place. I really have no idea how Jace managed to get us a table, but when he sees my confused face, he explains:

"I booked the table the morning after I left you alone for the opening. Though to be honest, I had to bargain a little to have an 'early' date."

I smile, but still let Jace know: "You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have mind grabbing a pizza and staying home."

"I know you wouldn't have mind. But I wouldn't have gotten that smile that you have right now. Beside, this is the least I can do."

I smile even more, sure that somewhere along the way I blushed as well. Gee, I should really stop blushing every time Jace something nice to me. I mean, I should be used by it by now. It's not like he's never saying anything nice to me, he's _always_ saying nice things to me.

So the two of us get to eat in that very fancy place, talking about everything but work. Though we don't have much to talk about then, because since Jace is home every night now (except Tuesday nights) we do talk a lot more. I mean, Jace knows about everything happening in my life now, like me starting to drink wine with Dad, or me seeing Kaelie and Seb every once in a while, or about the fact that I finally have the time (thanks to Jordan) to visit weekly Mrs Herondale so we can play cards together.

We do talk a lot about his birthday though tae doesn't seem very inclined toward that particular topic. He says he's not looking to do anything fancy, just spend some time with me, but … well, it will be his thirties. I think he should do something big. I already know that Simon plans on visiting him, and I thought that maybe he would like to spend some time with his friend. I wouldn't mind, but Jace doesn't really want to talk about his birthday.

As the desert is served, I ask Jace if he's sure he doesn't want me to organise something with his family, but he refuses, before saying something completely out of context: "I love you so much."

I blink at that, not sure where this is coming from, and Jace looks at me with his golden orbs shining with love as he takes my hand in his. "You have no idea how much I love you, Clary. And you have no idea how much I hate myself for the way I've been treating you toward the end of last year. I don't want to ever make you feel like that, again. And I don't ever want to feel like I'm losing you again."

I look back at him, smiling a little and not sure of what I should do or say. And there must be something wrong with the face I just made, because Jace frowns, before moving his chair so we are now next to one another, and he whispers to me: "Babe, if you feel like I'm drifting, you have to tell me. I know that I can easily get lost into work, don't hesitate on telling me."

I look down on my knees, before saying with a voice that I wish was less shaky: "I … I wish you wouldn't get my hopes up every Tuesday nights."

Jace looks at me with incomprehension, silently pressing me to go on, and so I tell him: "You bailed on me every Tuesday nights ever since we … _talked_ ; and … well … If it's going to be a regular thing, just let me know."

Jace frowns a little, as if he is just realising that Tuesday-bailing was a thing, and then he passes a hand in his hair, which I don't like. Jace passing a hand iii his always neat hair is a sign that he is distressed. He sighs a little, before telling me, thinking very carefully about eh words he's saying:

"I took a pro-bono case that is taking forever to solve. And … I'm very invested in that case. I didn't realise that I gave my time to that case so punctually. But you're right. Let's say that from now on, Tuesday nights are nights you shouldn't be expecting to come back home early."

I nod, wondering why he didn't say so since the being, and why he was so hesitant to actually tell me that. Jace has always been direct with me, and never hesitated to tell me when he was working on a case he was more passionate about than usual.

But before I can really think about any of this, Jace takes my chin between his fingers and kisses me passionately, showing me all his love. I give it back to him, forgetting for a moment that we are in a restaurant, and completely fallen under his spell. Jace doesn't waste a second when he sees that I'm so responsive, and brings his other hand to my hair, messing it a little so he can bring my face closer to his, and deepening our kiss.

The we break our kiss, Jace keeps our foreheads against one another, and whispers to me, looking straight into my eyes: "I love you."

I smile, and let him know: "Me too."

After that very intimate moment, we decide to go home, and Jace pays the bill. During the drive, he doesn't let go of my hand; and I notice that the playlist I made him is on replay. He seriously need a new one. Maybe I could make him a new one, in addition to his birthday present.

The drive home passes in a blur, and as soon as we are in the elevator, Jace kisses me as if there was no tomorrow. His hands are everywhere, and he lifts me up to tackle me against the wall, which I don't mind, really. It's exciting to see that new side of Jace who is a little less careful with me than he is usually. A bit like during our last day in Paris.

Without even knowing how it happened, we are in our apartment, seriously kissing one another; and before long, Jace lies me in our bed, sucking softly the junction between my neck and my shoulder. And that's when I realise what he has in mind. I mean, it was obvious, but I got lost in the moment, so I didn't think about it. The moment he starts unbuttoning my trousers, I take his hand and stop him, making him up himself and look at me with a question echoing in his eyes.

"Not tonight," I tell him, looking sideways, and a little embarrassed. But seriously, _why did he have to chose tonight, of all nights_? "I'm … well … This is not the good time. Maybe next week," I stutter, hoping that he will understand that I'm on my periods; and Jace simply smiles before pecking my lips and letting himself fall by sides so he can take me in his arms.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, I need a little help. I couldn't find a title for this chapter. If anyone has any idea, please let me know. Yup, once again**

 **~ Now, I don't want you to go judging** **Jon because of who he is in the books. So far, he is just a new character. Please keep that in mind**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the diner between Clary and** **Jon? About business? And what about the fact that she apparently still didn't talk to Jace about Jon?**

 **` 2. What did you think of the dinner between Clace? And about that little mood killer at the end?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	63. 2 - Suspicions

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes a new update you've all been waiting for. I know it took forever, I'm sorry but I was wrapped up in my novel. But this chapter is rather long, so please forgive me.**

 **~ I know there are some mistakes, so I will checkin later and upload it again later today.**

 **~ If you have an idea for the title, I am all ears, once again. haha. I am having no inspiration lately for titles.**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 22** **: Suspicions (5,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Salted Wound**

 **Avril Lavigne - Black Star**

 **Anastacia - Left Outside Alone**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Simon's PoV**

As Simon waited outside _Les Délices de Clary_ , he appreciated the outside of the shop. It was the first time that he was seeing it, and he had to admit that would he have had stumbled upon a boutique like that in his own town, he would have definitely come in to take a peak. He was also surprised by the never ending crowd coming back and forth of the shop; but then again, Izzy had told him on several occasions that Clary's shop was 'killing it', just like Jace mentioned several times that Clary was more often sold out than not.

Simon had come to Jace's and Clary's hometown to celebrate his best friend's birthday, though Jace was not aware of that little something. It was Clary who contacted Simon and asked him to come, because she was feeling that Jace's thirtieth was something that he should celebrate, and not let go, as he implied it several times. Simon knew that Clary had also asked Alec to celebrate with them, since they were all living in the same town.

Simon knew why Jace wasn't really eager to celebrate his birthday, and he knew that he should let Clary know, somehow, but he didn't really know how to do so. It wasn't that he wasn't great with people - he actually quite often flattered himself to be a great people person-, it was more than Clary was making feel uncomfortable. Especially on the rare occasions they had been alone just the two of them. Something in the way she would look at him made him feel uneasy. It was as if she kew all his dirty secrets, especially the one that could end his friendship with Jace.

He had asked a few times, as if nothing, to Izzy if she ever mentioned anything to Clary concerning their relationship, since Izzy had considered Clary as a friend ever since the first time they met. But Izzy had assured Simon that she never told anyone, not even her best friends. She was 'the prudish of her squad who would end up being a cat lady' as she would put it.

Still, something in Clary's eyes was making Simon uneasy around her; though that did not stop him form flying for his best friend's birthday, even if he knew he would get to spend a few moments alone with Clary beforehand.

With a little sigh, he walked to the shop and entered the boutique, queuing behind the people already there, all the while admitting the items put on display. He had to admit that he always thought that Jace had gotten lucky to find Clary, because according to his friend, she _knew_ how to cook, and Izzy clearly didn't. The few times Simon had the opportunity to taste Clary's bakery, he had to say that it was not only excellent, it was something very beautiful to begin with.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" The young salesgirl asked with a bright smile illuminating the room, and Simon pushed his glasses a little up, his eyes going to the shelves as he said:

"I'm here to see Clary. Can you tell her that Simon is here, please?"

The girl disappeared in the back of the shop, only to come back half a minute later with Clary behind her. Clary kindly smiled to Simon, wiping her hands in a cloth as she walked to him, and unknowingly giving Simon the time to analyse her. It was obvious that she was happy, and blooming in what she was doing, Simon couldn't doubt of that, her smile was proof enough. But he could also tell that Clary was clearly tired. He also noticed that she was not wearing her ring on her finger, but on a necklace around her neck, though he did not linger on that much since he tore her out in the middle of baking, and he figured that Clary was one of those cooks who took hygienic rules very seriously.

Once she was at his level, Simon simply waved at her, not reaching to hug or kiss her for he knew that Clary had never been comfortable with physical contacts with men she didn't really know. Not that he could blame her, with the past that she had. He knew that one could find it weird that he would not physically engage with his best friend's fiancé, but then again, Clary and him didn't know each other that well. Simon mostly knew Clary through Jace and Izzy, and he figured that it was the same for her.

"You're here earlier than I thought," She said, leading him through a backdoor that opened a backyard for them, with a little garden table on which was an ashtray half full of cigarettes butts.

"Yeah. The plane landed an hour earlier than planned; and I didn't feel like lurking in the airport," Simon let her know, a part of his mind trying to recall if Jace ever mentioned Clary smoking.

He watched her look in her pockets, until she found what she had been looking for, and gave him a key as she explained: "I'm sorry, but I can't take you home. I have a last minute thing. But there is some lasagna in the fridge, and if you're lucky enough, Jace didn't eat all the brioche this morning."

"Meaning I won't have any brioche," Simon joked, knowing his best friend and the little restrain he ever showed when it came to the redhead bakings. Clary laughed with him, gently shaking her head before she added:

"Maybe you should use the opportunity to rest a little. Jace comes home rather late on Tuesdays, but I should be home around ten."

"Around ten?" Simon repeated, his eyebrow up. For what he understood, Clary closed her shop at eight, so there was no reason for her to come home so late in the night.

"Yes. I have a few errands to run after I finish work. I mean, you can come if you want, but I don't think it will be interesting for you. And anyway, Tuesday nights aren't my nights anymore."

Simon furrowed his brows at this declaration, the curious part of him wondering if he should dig deeper and ask Clary what she meant by that statement; but he decided that he should ask Jace first, since he was his best friend, after all. So instead, he directed the conversation toward the reason of his visit:

"So what did you plan for Jace's birthday?"

"Something rather simple. Just a nice dinner with you and Alec. Jace doesn't seem very eager to celebrate his thirties …" She trailed, looking down her shoes and making Simon understand that Jace probably didn't explain properly to Clary why he didn't want to celebrate his birthday.

"I can assure you, Clary, it's not the age thing. It's the … Christmas thing. I don't think you'll ever realise how bad he feels about that because Christmas has always been a big deal for him. And he forgot your first Christmas together. So... you making him another big party like you did last year would only add to the guilt that he feels, because he feels like he failed you."

"Oh," She said, seemingly understanding Jace's feelings concerning celebrations lately.

Before Simon could ask anything more concerning his best friend and his couple with the redhead, a man came out of the shop, a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He watched Clary fondly smile to the man, before she made the presentations:

"Simon, this is Jordan, he works with me and makes my life much easier. Jordan, this is Simon, Jace's best friend."

Jordan looked at Simon from head to toe, clearly judging him as he lit his cigarette; and Simon could tell by the way his blue eyes glared at him, that Jordan didn't like Jace and therefore didn't like his best friend either. To Simon, Jordan was typically the type of guy that he would never had hired. He looked like troubles. It was despite the fact that he was tall and buffed, but more to the fact that he was tattooed and that his face clearly showed that he had no problem speaking his mind when he felt like it. Simon never would have hired Jordan, especially not if it was his first experience as a boss.

"I think you should charge the Siam double," He finally said, looking in Clary's direction as he took a puff out of his cigarette.

Clary furrowed her brows, slightly taken aback by Jordan's obvious lack of involvement in getting to know Simon; but then she asked:

"Why should I do that?"

"They double their order last minute, they should pay a fee. The time you give them is less time you can give your other customers. They would have done the same to you, Shortcake," Jordan explained matter-of-factly, and Clary silently agreed.

Simon gently cleared his throat, seeing that Clary was busy, and not wanting to make her feel like she should stop her work to be politically correct with him. "I should get going. I'll take your offer and sleep off my flight at your place."

Clary gently smiled to him, and walked him back to the outside of her boutique, all the while telling him that she would do her best to hurry to it leave him alone for too long.

Simon cabbed his way to the address that Clary gave him, and once he was in their apartment, the first thought that occurred to Simon was that Jace didn't have any involvement in the decoration of their place. Not that jace was someone really passionate about decorating his apartment, but this place was way purer and floral than his previous apartment. It was almost peaceful to walk in it.

The guest bedroom was opened, an Simon entered it, eager to lay on the bed; and as he did so, he noticed the pot of white and pink flowers on the nightstand. He let himself fall on the bed, wondering how Clary managed to have the energy to keep her business flowing all the while having such a well-kept home tidy and inviting, and keeping close and regular contacts with her father whom she saw every Monday nights according to Jace.

After sleeping for a few hours, Simon decided to go to Jace's office. Ever since Izzy lightly mentioned that Aline was working with Jace, something had been bothering him. Mostly the fact that neither of them ever told him about it, when they were all very good friends from kindergarten to begin with. But there was also the fact that Aline had been avoiding his texts and his calls, and that Jace never gave him straight answers when he asked about Aline and their new relationship.

Once he was at his best friend's office, Simon was surprised not to find Aline to greet him, like any other secretary would have, and he had to knock at the door of Jace's office before entering. When he did, he witnessed the obvious tiredness of his friend, though it seemed a different kind of fatigue from the one Clary had. Clary seemed happy, despite her tiredness, while Jace was simply washed out.

Jace looked up, before showing complete shock at the presence of his best friend: "Shit, Simon! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Your girl simply loves you, Jace. She asked me to come for your birthday. You know, that thing happening in two days."

Simon watched his best friend slightly furrow his brows, clearly still strained with what happened (or rather did not happen) on Christmas. "Don't worry, she's not planning anything big. She just thought you'd enjoy more the occasion if you had your best pal around."

"Clary being Clary, essentially," Jace summed up, a small smile lingering on his lips. The same smile that Simon always called the 'Clary-smile', because it was a smile he only ever had for the redhead. It was a smile in which one could see all the unconditional love Jace had over his girl.

"I was actually about to head out and pick her up at her shop to surprise her. Wanna come?" He proposed, getting up from his chair and putting several papers in his bag. Simon followed his best friend to the parking lot, all the while talking about the absence he couldn't help but notice:

"Where is Aline? I was hoping to see her."

"She's in Cali, taking care of her aunt Irma who's sick. She should be back next week. I'll tell her that she missed you."

"Clary didn't invite her to your little birthday gathering?" Simon pried, perfectly aware that the redhead probably didn't have a clue of who Aline was to Jace. And Jace's reaction confirmed his doubts:

"Leave Clary out of this. Like I told you, she knows what she needs to know about Aline. So don't go around saying things you shouldn't say."

Simon was about to retort something, when Jace gave him a look that this conversation was done for him. So they both hopped in the car, and Jace drove to Clary's shop asking about mundane things of Simon's life. As usual, he titillated Simon concerning his lack of girlfriend, but Simon brushed it off as he usually did pretending that he was an undying bachelor, all the while having a knot in his stomach for blatantly lying to his best friend.

When they got to Clary's shop, Jace didn't find any place but on the street in front of the shop, so he parked there, his eyes set on the shop while his hand was ready to open his door at the first sight of Clary. But when they saw her getting out of her shop, Jace froze on himself, and furrowed his brows, his eyes fixated on the front of the shop.

Clary wasn't alone, but accompanied by a blond man that Simon had never seen before. The two of them were passionately speaking, until the man said something that made Clary burst in laughters. She jerked her head backward, exposing her face to the direct winter sunlight, all the while resting her hand on the man's arm who was laughing with her. Once they got over their glee, they kept on walking, taking the first turn on the street, and completely unaware of the two pair of eyes that witnessed their moment of joy.

"Jace, that's probably —"

"Let's just go back home. I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with, so nothing happened," Jace cut him off, implicitly telling Simon that he wasn't planning on letting Clary know that he saw her with another man in the afternoon.

Simon didn't say anything, noticing how white Jace's knuckles were on the stirring wheel as he drove them back to his place. Simon had never known Jace to be a jealous man, he had even always been rather open in his previous relationship. But he also knew that Jace's green demon started growing when Sebastian came in the picture, and became one of Clary's close friends. And though even Simon who didn't know per say Sebastian, could tell that there was nothing but friendship between Clary and the British young man; Jace still couldn't tame his little green demon.

And now, it was clearly resurfacing as Jace was seeing Clary getting friendly with yet another man, especially knowing that Jace was working so much lately. Simon wondered if Jace didn't want to talk about it to Clary, because he was trying to tame his jealousy, or if he was afraid of the answer he thought Clary could give him concerning this new blond man.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

It has been two days since Jace's birthday, and as he asked me, I didn't give him any present. We just had a nice little dinner with Alec and Simon (who went back home yesterday morning); and Jace clearly enjoyed this little affair. Of course, he ate more than he should have, but I did cooked more than usual. Though I don't think he needed to eat three times of his birthday cake (one per decade as he put it). But the important thing was that he enjoyed himself, and I know that he really did. He showed me how much he appreciated the evening after Simon went to bed. Though we didn't make love per say, he still expressed how much he liked the evening, and I won't lie and say that I didn't like that part as well.

So Jace is being in post birthday glee, though the shadow of Grandpa Christopher does scare him a little. Grandpa is supposed to come in two days, and Jace told me that he is rather nervous about it. Mostly because he feels like he really has to impress him, whereas it was simpler with Dad because he already knew him. Of course, I didn't tell Jace that Grandpa _loves_ the idea that he can get to terrorise my 'suitor', because he didn't get to do it when he was a father since he didn't have a daughter, and Dad wasn't gay to bring men home. Apparently, terrorising suitors is something that can get applied only to men. Go figure.

So Grandpa is going to say with us for a couple of weeks, and he's going to stay at our apartment, because 'he already sent much time with my Dad when he was a kid, and he wants to spoil his granddaughter'. Not that I complain. I love spending time with Grandpa, because he's the only one who manages to make me feel like a kid. I know I shouldn't think like that, that I should think like a grownup because I have a business, a mortgage, a fiancé; but I won't lie. I love that little feeling that only Grandpa manages to arise in me. I'm sure it's one of the perks of having a grandparent, to always feel like a kid, as long as they live.

Anyway, life is good. Life has been good for a while, actually. Ever since we had this conversation with Jace during which we agreed that Tuesday nights were business nights, it's been good. He did as promised and came back home early for us to spend an hour together before eating and me going to bed. Usually, after that, he stays in the living-room and keeps on working on his laptop, or makes a few calls. Sometimes, he tries to persuade me that we should have a bath together (but obviously, I always refuse); other times, he simply goes to bed with me and we fall asleep together.

He even came to pick me up for the past couple of days, and I like this little addition. It makes me feel like when we started seeing each other, and he would come pick me up at Kaelie's bar. I should actually let him know about the coffee shop plan I have for the upstairs room I have above the shop.

Jon and I have been working a lot on that project and now I think I have a solid base for it. Jon found me a contractor who can get things done fast, well and cheap. So now, I just need the founds (but I'm waiting a little more for safety measures), and to find a barista. I mindlessly mentioned the project to Maryse, and she told me that there is a very good barista working in town where she works. One that makes pretty drawings, and good coffee. So Jon and I are going to pay him a visit in two weeks, after Granpda goes back to Switzerland.

I even planned on staying over at the Lightwoods for a couple of days (though I'm really nervous of leaving my baby alone), because it has been a long time since I saw them.

Maia actually stirs me out of my reverie-reminiscence as she pokes her head through the open door, and tells me with her sweet voice:

"There's a man asking for a Mrs Wayland."

I frown, because I'm not married to Jace, so nobody can actually know me with that last name; and as I walk to the shop with Maia, it makes me wonder. Will I take Jace's last name when I will marry him? I mean, I took Dad's name when he officially recognised me, and I actually quite like the idea of being Clary Morgesntern. I think it sounds nice. I should probably think a little more of how Clary Wayland sounds to me.

At the shop, there is man waiting for us, so I walk to him, though I feel Maia's curious eyes on me as she serves the other customers. The man has … something about him. He's not handsome like Jace, or imposing like Jordan, but … there is charm emanating from him. I don't know. He has dark brown hair with light green eyes; but I think that he rather small. or maybe it's because I'm always surrounded by giants such as Jace, Jordan and Jon.

"Mrs Wayland … can we speak in private?"

Well … To be honest I'm not that comfortable with the idea of being alone with someone I don't know from anywhere. But then again, if I take him to the backyard, I am only a scream away from the kitchen, and I know that Jordan will come without hesitation if I scream.

So we both go to the backyard under Maia's concerned eyes, and I give her a shrug to let her know that I have no idea of what the man wants. At least I know he's not after my business, otherwise he would have asked for Miss Morgenstern.

"I am Mister Weber," He introduces himself, as if that name was supposed to mean something to me. I look at him, lost in the mystery that he is, and so he elaborates:

"I am Aline's husband. But I'm pretty sure you've never heard of me, and probably neither of my wife."

You know how when you're dreaming and you know you're dreaming, and no mater how much you try to wake up, you feel trap in that dream. Well, that is the feeling I am experiencing right now. Trapped in a reality that I would rather escape. I mean, why would Aline's husband come and see me? Why, if not to tell me that …

 _No_! Jace said that she was a friend, so I'll stay by his word. She is _just_ a friend.

"I know who Aline is," I say with my most impassible voice, because Jace didn't hide her from me. As soon as he hired her, he told me that he did, and though he never spoke of her again, I … I will keep faith in Jace.

"So you also know that Jace and my wife have been spending all their Tuesday nights together for a while, now," He says, laying in front of me different pictures of Jace and aline coming out of Jace's office going to a restaurant, going to Jace's old apartment. On several pictures, Jace has his hand on Aline's smaller back.

"This has been going on for a couple of months, now. Soon before Christmas," The man continues, and though I know I shouldn't, I can't help but take a picture in my hand to look closer.

Aline is pretty. Way prettier than what I imagined from her voice on the phone. Way prettier than me. She has long beautiful legs that end with pretty high heels I would never be able to walk in without making a fool of myself. Her hourglass figure is … perfect. Kaelie would agree with me, and tell me that the picture is probably photoshopped. It's not too much, but just enough. Her hair isn't a red mess of curls like mine, but all nice and tidy, in a nice well-thought bob. And Jace wouldn't need to bend down to kiss her, she just has the right height.

Probably Jace doesn't have problems making _her_ see stars when they were making love. She probably isn't a trouble, like me. There no hassle to make love to her…

But as I keep thinking those horrible things, imagining things that I'd rather not think about, I recall something. _Jace loves me_. Jace has always been honest with me. He said that Aline was just a friend, he said that he loves me, too I should trust him. This could be a picture of Seb and I, coming home, amor going somewhere together. Some of those pictures could even be Jon and I, or Dad and I. Jace loves, so I should have faith in him.

"It is sad that you lost faith in your wife to the point that you have to hire a private to follow her. If you're that insecure, maybe you should talk to her instead of trying to put the doubt that you feel in my own couple," I tell him, putting back the picture I was holding on the table.

Mr Weber looks at me with disappointment, shaking his head as he tells me: "Such a shame to be so young and so naive. When he will break your heart into pieces, you will remember that I came and tried to warn you."

He leaves, but I can't find the will to move. It's like my body is no longer responding to my brain. My eyes go back on their own on the pictures that he left behind, only seeing one in particular, in which Jace is touching Aline's smaller back. It's like … I'm hypnotised by those pictures. But I don't care, do I?

I trust Jace.

Jace loves me.

I trust Jace.

At some point, I hear some noise behind me, but I still can't move, and Jordan appears in my line of vision. It's like life suddenly came back to me, and I swift take the pictures in my hands so he can't comment on them. I don't want him to say what I now it isn't true, anyway.

Jordan glances at the picture, an eyebrow up, but his mouth not saying a word, and when I'm about to silently walk pass him, he stops me by gently resting his hand on my shoulders. He's about to talk, when I cut him off:

"It's okay, Jordan. They're just pictures."

"Then why are you crying?" He asks, making me realise that indeed I am crying.

I stutter a little, trying to find an excuse for my unwanted tears, but nothing come up. Instead, Jordan softy takes me in his arms and lets me cry on his shoulder.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Seb's PoV**

 **Can I come by your place, or did you make plans? C**

 **Mi casa es su casa. Come whenever you feel like it. S**

Seb stared a little at his phone, his brows slightly furrowed at the unusualness of Clary's request. They were a Wednesday night, and he knew that usually, they would meet on Tuesdays, because according to Clary, Tuesday nights were the nights Jace would work from his office.

It was actually during a Tuesday night that Seb met Jon. He had to say that Jon was a rather nice with whom it was very pleasant to talk and spend time. He was incredibly good with numbers and with making profits out of nothing, which Seb judged to be a good influence for Clary. And though Clary talked quite often about Jon and the time they passed together, Seb didn't feel like Jon was trying to flirt with her. He had always been proper and always had only been a confrere.

As he was thinking about Clary's new friend, Seb walked to his window, and watched the passerby below. He was doing so for quite some time when he saw Jon drop Clary on his bike. This was something that Clary liked a lot, the fact that Jon drove a bike. She liked the speed, though she told Seb that she would never be brave enough to be the one actually driving a bike.

Seb watched as both Clary and Jon hopped down the bike, and then he saw Jon gently rub Clary's arm in a confronting way before telling her something that made her look up to him. Clary walked inside the building, and Seb was at the door before she could even knock.

As soon as he opened the door, Clary went into his arms in an embrace seeking comfort that Seb gladly gave her, though he wondered what could have made Clary act this way. For a long moment, they remained like that, until Clary finally detached herself from Seb and asked with a small voice:

"Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight? I don't feel like going home."

"Sure, Little Red. You know I'll always be an open shelter for you. But … did something happen with Jace?"

He watched Clary hesitate a little, before she took from her bag a bunch of pictures and showed them to Seb. He took them, watching Jace and his secretary being photographed in different streets and different outfits. His heart had a little ping for his best friend, though he wondered who would have done that dirty work for her. He knew Clary, whatever might have happened between Jace and her, never she would have hired someone to follow her fiancé. So did the dirty job and gave her the proofs she didn't need nor want to see.

He could feel Clary's gaze on him, and after he remained silent for more than five minutes, she asked him: "Do you think that Jace is …"

She didn't finish her sentence, apparently refusing to say the word outlaid, and Seb could think about was that Jace couldn't have been more cliché at this right instant. But of course, he didn't share any of those thoughts with his best friend, and instead eluded her question by saying what anyone would tell Clary

"Jace loves you, Clary. Everyone knows that."

At those words, Clary violently shook her head, swiftly wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes as she told Seb something that she hadn't shared with him before: "Jace doesn't love making love to me. He … well … sex hasn't been that great since Christmas. He … well … he doesn't appreciate our time together anymore."

For a moment Seb remained silent, looking once again at the pictures, though he did not touch them and let them displayed on the table. They could witness an affair, but they could also only show two friends getting along well. It could have been him and Clary coming out of the tribunal, or him walking Clary home at a late night to make sure she would get there safely.

If he were listening to his guts, he would say that Jace was cheating. He knew that Jace loved Clary. The way he reacted to that Christmas fiasco was proof enough. His first thought went to Clary. But … as a lawyer, Seb knew better than anyone else that sex and love were two very distinct things.

Still, he gently rubbed his best friend's bad and told her in a reassuring voice: "Jace held it for you for almost two years. the Jace you told me about in England would wait a decade more to even _look_ at another woman. There is another explanation behind these pictures."

Clary weakly smiled to him, blindly accepting the words that she had wanted to hear, and Seb took her in his arms to give her some comfort. He knew that she didn't need to hear the doubts that he himself was feeling, and after all, the Jace Clary told him about was a romantic. So maybe he was wrong, and there was indeed another explanation behind the pictures.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jordan's PoV**

After having made sure that the kitchen was spotless, Jordan closed the door leading to it, and watched the woman he loved count the profit they made on that day like he did every evening they were working. He noticed the way Maia's lips twitched a little to the side once she knew he was blatantly staring at her, but none of them said a word about it. It was a habit he had of staring at her doing the most mundane things, and she had grown accustomed to it, though she would still tease him about it from time to time and call him a creeper because of it.

Once everything was done, Maia put the money in the safe, and they left the shop, making sure to lock it behind her. They walked through the streets, Jordan's arms over Maia's shoulder, talking about how their respective day went and Maia let Jordan know of something that was bothering her:

"I think Clary isn't satisfied by me, anymore. I think I saw her looking at resumes for salesgirls, today."

Jordan rolled his eyes, having a complete blind faith in their employer, as well as in his girlfriend: "Don't be ridiculous. She's probably planning ahead for the coffeeshop. It's not because she will have a barrister, that it means she won't need a salesgirl as well upstairs. I mean, boo, she completely trusts you with her money, and you said yourself that she said she wanted to show you how she does her accounts. People don't that kind of thing if they want to get rid of you."

"Maybe," She conceded, her brows still furrowed, making Jordan kiss her cheek just so she would stop growing. She laughed because of how well he knew her, and of the little gestures he knew would cheer her up.

They kept on walking in silence, appreciating the presence of one another, when Jordan mindlessly say, smoking on his cigarette: "I think I'm going to pay a visit to _Mister Lawyer_ , soon"

"I don't think you should do that, boo. This is Clary's business."

"Yeah, well Clary's business or not, I'm not going to passively watch—"

"Don't. Clary isn't someone who's keen to violence, you know that. If you go 'see' her fiancé, she might forgive you, but that would put a strain on your relationship with her," Maia pragmatically said, making Jordan realise that she wasn't aware of something he knew.

"Mister Fancy-Job is cheating on her. The guy who dropped by today asking for her gave her pictures of Mister Lawyer with some bimbo in his arms."

Maia remained speechless for a moment, clearly disturbed by the news; but then she shook her head and told him: "This is Clary's choice, Jordan. Some people can pretend like there is nothing all their life. Maybe Clary is someone like that."

"I don't care. I don't like that _she_ ends up the one crying. I mean, anyone else, I wouldn't have cared, but _Clary_! She doesn't deserve to be cheated on. She doesn't deserve a cheater that makes her cry."

"She doesn't indeed. But I still think that if you want to get involved in her life like that, you should let her know before doing anything at all."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Now, this chapters holds a lot, but don't go all berserk without remembering the whole story. And** **don't worry, I won't take so long to update again. promise promise.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of** **Simon? And Jordan?**

 **` 2. What did you think of the pictures?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	64. 2 - The Liar

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes a new update real quick, as promised. And it's a chapter you have all been waiting to read**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 23** **: The Liar (3,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Salted Wound**

 **Avril Lavigne - Black Star**

 **Anastacia - Left Outside Alone**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"So? What did you really think of him?" Jon asks me as the taxi starts to drive away from the coffee shop we were in.

Jon and I went to pay a visit to the barista Maryse told me about to see if he was very good, and well, he was. Charlie (that's his name) has something that like seeing in people I work with: _passion_. If everything goes according to plan, I should open the coffee shop upstairs by the end of the year (for the time to get the funds, and to get it all rebuilt as I wish).

The guys at the shop are pretty hyped about the opening of the coffee shop. They say that it's going to make us work even more, so we can't get bored. Which isn't completely false. I actually gave them both a raise, though only Jordan got a promotion. I was afraid that Paolo would not take it well, since he is the one who has been working for me the longest (however short that period might be). But … well, Jordan helps me way more than Paolo, and he also does a lot more.

I didn't give a raise to Maia, but I diminished her work hours, without touching her salary, which can be taken as a promotion of sorts. I mean, I hired another girl (Clara), mostly because I felt like Maia was doing way too much, but also because I started relying on her a bit more on everything that has to do with accounts and such, and … well, she can't do everything. She's only human after all. And she's still the person I trust more in the shop, she's the only one who has access to the safe where we put the money at the end of the day. I mean, I trust Jordan, and I have faith in Paolo, but I trust Maia more.

Anyway, I think this whole coffee shop is going to be alright. Grandpa Christopher definitely thinks so. He spent the past couple weeks with Jace and I, and he came by the shop several times and was very pleased that my business was going so well. And … well, that made me gloat like a child showing off good grades. But usually, every time Grandpa talks about my cooking, it makes me gloat. Especially when he told me that he has been showing off to his friends at the bridge club, back in Switzerland.

Grandpa actually liked Jace a lot. During the two weeks that he spent with us, I didn't think that they spent much time together because Jace was at the office all day long, and well, I was off to bed early. But Grandpa told me that Jace and him had several nightly talks when I was sleeping. Before going to the airport, he told me that one thing he was sure of, was that Jace loved me, though he criptically added that we were still young and 'in need of getting to know each other better'.

Anyway, Jon and I went to the airport with Grandpa in the morning, and put him in his plane back to Switzerland while we took our plane to my ideal barista. And like I said, I like him very much. But … Beside asking him to quit his job at the end of the year to come work with me in another State, well … He's older than me. He's at least thirty years older than me, and … well, I'd feel weird being the boss of someone old enough to be my Dad.

"I think he would be perfect in my coffee shop … If he didn't leave in a whole other State," I let Jon know, looking through the window. I can almost picture him shakings head as he matter-of-factly tells me:

"Well, propose him the job, Clary." I don't respond anything, because I really don't feel like uprooting a man from his life. "I keep on telling you, you're too soft for that aspect of our work. If you propose the guy a better pay, to do a job that he likes and where he will e more appreciated, you're not responsible of what he will decide."

"I don't have to think about it now. We still have more than eight months to think about it,' I elude, though to be honest, I would love to have this man working for me, and i would like it if I knew as soon as possible if I had a barista.

"I think you should let him know, now. So he can get prepared if he wants to work with you. What you should do, is send him a sample of your best bakeries, and explain what you want from him."

I nod, thinking that I will probably do that within the next month. Jon is right, I would feel better if I had that taken care of.

So I smile to him, and we start talking about his life at work, and the problems he has with the chef he stole from another restaurant. Apparently if the guy was so easy to steal it was because he was a person with problems to begin with. He has a thing for alcohol, and he already stood Jon up twice when he was most needed. So Jon is a bit annoyed, because he was cooking well, but he clearly can't keep him.

Maybe, I should propose him to help him when he is really in need. But before I could propose him anything, Jon mindlessly asks me:

"You sure you don't want to come back with me?"

"No. Jace's family is waiting for me. And it's been a long time since I saw them," I let him know, because I do miss the Lightwoods. I mean, I do Skype Maryse from time to time, but it's not the same as to see them.

"You're lucky to be so comfortable with your in-laws that you can drop by their house without their son," He states, and I don't know, this sentence makes me so happy. Probably because the Lightwoods always welcomed me as if I were family, even before I was engaged to Jace.

Just as he utters those words, the cab pulls in front of the Lightwood's house, so I simply smile to Jon. I mean, I'm not going to brag and tell everyone that indeed I have an awesome family in-law. Jon smiles back before deeply inhaling through his nose as he tells me:

"When you smile like that, it makes me see why you're engaged so young. You have a smile to die for."

This makes me deeply blush, because … well, I'm still not used to compliments; and so I simply wave Jon goodbye. He kindly waves back, and as the cab takes him away, I try to call Jace to let him know all about Charlie before I get inside his familial house. But I am met with his voicemail, before receiving one of those automatic texts telling me that he is driving. I pout a little, because I simply wanted to share my excitement and doubts with him, but I guess I'll have to wait tonight, when he's going to call me around my bedtime.

But anyway, before I could even think of sulking or anything, Izzy opens the door for me and jumps in my arms, hugging me tight against her. Then, she takes me to Jace's room, saying that her parents are out and that she's all alone waiting for Jace and I. I turn my head to her, and she claps her hands on her mouth in horror before confessing:

"Jace is driving all the way here to be with you. But don't tell I ruined the surprise, he wanted it to be a surprise for you, since he said he had been taken by work a lot lately. He wants to have those two little days off with you. But I didn't say anything."

I seal my lips with an invisible key and promise Izzy to fake surprise, though I'm dancing in my head. This is why Jace is the best. Because he has small little gestures like that that proves me that he loves me. That I am still his first.

I sit on the bed next to Izzy, letting myself fall on my back, and she does the same as she utters with longing: "I kind of envy the beauty of your relationship with Jace."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the fact that he's driving six hours to be with you when he could have just waited for you to come back tomorrow by plane. Or the fact that you went through all these troubles to have his father's watch fixed. Or the trust you have for one another. Not for even a second you doubt the fact that he's working twenty hours a day with his ex. It's so okay for you. I think I wouldn't be so understanding as you," Izzy explains, and though I was smiling with glee at the beginning of her sentence, the end made me lose my smile.

His _ex_? Jace never said anything about Aline being an ex. He said _friend_. I remember that world very distinctively because it's the word that made me trust Jace during all these months. The fact that Aline was just his friend like he said. _Friend_. Not _ex_. Why did he lie? Maybe she wasn't that an important of an ex.

"It's okay. She's just an ex," I say, hoping that Izzy will confirm it, but she scratches her noise as she goes on:

"I know. But it's _Aline_. I mean, before you came in the picture, I was _so_ sure they'd get married. You know, with them knowing each other since kindergarten and always going back to the other when one broke up with someone. Jace always went back to Aline when he broke with a girl, and I always thought it was because they had this magical bond you see in movies. And every time they broke up, it was over something stupid. And Aline is the only girl Jace brought here as his girl, except you. I mean, Jace always went to Aline's rescue when she needed him, and same reversed. She's the one who helped him to go through Max's coma when he got hit by a car.

But then, Jace brought you here, and for the _second_ I saw him look at you, I knew Aline and him were history. The way Jace looks at you, he never looked at anyone like that. It's like every time he sees you, he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He has 'the look'. You know, the look princes have for princesses in Disney movies. Well, he has it for you, and never, _ever_ , I saw him look at Aline this way."

I don't say anything, doing my best to process the fact that Jace's childhood love, the girl he kept on seeing and who was his safeguard after that, is now his secretary. And Jace said she's just a friend. _What a liar_! She's the girl he went to see after each of his breakups. It's just that he didn't breakup with me yet. I should have trusted her husband. I should have trusted my guts. I shouldn't have put such a blind faith in Jace. Because in the end, he lied. To my face. Just so he could have it all. Me taking care of him, and Aline on the side to take care of him where I can't.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace arrived three hours ago, and I actually managed to keep a smile on my face. Like what Izzy told me never happened. We all went to Alicante and had dinner there, I danced with Jace, telling him all about that barista I saw, and how much I wanted him to work for me. I ate with him, his hand on my lap, or holding my hand from time to time. I guess I can do it. I can pretend nothing is happening. Some women do it, and in the end, their marriage ends up okay. So I just need to suck it up.

It's all I thought about during the whole meal. _Suck it up, Clary. It's your fault. If you had satisfied him, he wouldn't have gone to Aline._ I mean, it's the only logical explanation. Why else would he have lied about who Aline really was. Why didn't he tell me from the start that she was an ex. Such an important ex? Why, if it wasn't to ease her into me so I could sleep with both my eyes closed while he goes to her bed every Tuesday nights. I guess she must know tons of things about sex. And she probably knows his favourite positions, and what he likes, his sensitive spots, how to get him off properly. Exactly what I can't do.

Right now, we're both ready to get to bed, I'm already in my nightshirt, and Jace is already in the bed, but when I take the cover off the bed to lay next to him, it hits me. I'm not one of those women. I mean, as long as I trusted Jace's word, I trusted him, but now that I know he lied, I can't deny the truth. And I can't pretend either. Because if he lied, it means he doesn't love me anymore. And I can't live with that. I won't. It's not who I am. I never needed Jace to make my life what it is now, I just needed him to make me feel love, and right now, I'm feeling anything but loved by him.

"I can't do it," I say in a low whisper, more to myself, than to Jace. I just can't pretend that I'm fine. I can't pretend I'm not affected by his betrayal. I just can't. I put the cover back on the bed and look for my trousers while Jace is looking at me funny.

"What can't you do? Sleep?" He asks with incredulity, and I just want to punch him so hard. I feel so naive to have stayed all those months with him when he was having another chick on the side. I feel so … _angry_. I didn't deserve that. He should know better. I didn't deserve him treating me like that. It's not my fault if my body is not functioning like other human beings. _It's not my fault_.

"I'm going home," I strongly states, putting hastily my stuffs in my bean bag. Just staying in the same room as him is painful, right now. How can he stay so calm? How could he lie so calmly to my face? How could I have fallen into his sweet talks? How could I have been so foolish?

"Babe, can we wait tomorrow morning. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like driving," Jace pleads, and I just give him a dirty look.

"I don't care. You do what you want, _I_ am going home, _right now_ ," I tell him, looking straight into his cheating golden eyes as I add: "I don't want to be with you."

"What's wrong?" He asks, standing up in less than a second, and he has the indecency to look shocked and lost. _Stupid Jace_! If only I could rip his face off right now!

"What's wrong?! I tell you what's wrong!" I explode in a loud whisper before I start ranting:

"I had this wonderful boyfriend who was … the best person one could hope for. Sure he was a workaholic, but it was okay, because I always felt like I was coming first for him. Before his work, before his friends, before himself and even before his family. He was simply the best. He helped me with my past, he helped me come to peace with my mother, he gave me hopes about the future, about relationships I could have with men. He helped me have faith in myself as a person.

And he asked me in marriage, and I said yes. Because he said I was in his future, and I believed him. And when I was thinking of anything personal, I was thinking we as him and I. So I thought it was what people call true love. He was so wonderful.

And I left for a year, just when he got a new job. I knew I wasn't always in his mind because he stopped doing little things, like sending flowers to my place, or randomly texting me cute emojis. But I was still his first, because when I'd call him every other day, I had his complete attention. He was entirely mine for the whole duration of the conversation.

And I came back, and we had sex. And of course I sucked at it. I still do. Because I can't even help him get him off. But he said he'd be patient. And I believed him. But then, came the 'friend'. That 'friend' who would be his secretary.

And ever since she arrived, that boyfriend didn't make love to me ever since she arrived. Because what we had, it wasn't making love! That 'secretary' who answers his personal phone at incongruous hours! That 'secretary' to whom he gave his old flat that he visits every Tuesday. That 'secretary' whose husband showed with pictures of _his_ wife and _my_ fiancé oh-so-close!

And now, I learn that this secretary of his is actually his ex he never told me about.

All this time, I trusted you, I had faith in you, I denied what my guts was telling me, because you said she was your _friend._ I had faith in your word, but you lied! You looked at me in the eyes and said that she was a friend, when she wasn't!"

When I'm finished, I'm out of breath, and on the verge to cry, and Jace is looking at me dumbfounded. I guess he never expected me to find out. Or to make a big deal out of it. He just thought he'd be able to smooth his way out of it with his 'sorry' and 'I love you, babe'. Well not this time. It's too late, this time. He pushed it too far.

"You think I'm _cheating_ on you? With _Aline_?" Is all he manages to say, and I look down on my hands, feeling tears spill out of my eyes. I guess the last image Jace will have of me is not one of a strong woman standing up for herself, but of a teary girl, crying over her broken heart.

"It's not even about the cheating. It's just that … I feel you don't love me anymore, and I can't bear it anymore," I explain, taking off my ring. Then, I walk round the bed and put it in his hands: "I'm not postponing the engagement, this time. I'm breaking up with you. Like that you won't have to sneak out on me anymore to see Aline. I'm doing what you should have done when you felt I wasn't it for you anymore, instead of leading me on and toying with my heart."

And on those words, I take the bean bag and start walking to the door, but as I put my hand on the doorknob, Jace stops me: "You can't leave me like that. You can't just go without giving me a chance to —"

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you, Jace," I cut him off. "Now, let me go so I can grab a cab and go home," I hiss between my teeth, though my eyes keep on crying.

"Clary, I never even _thought_ of cheating on you," Jace assures me, but I shove him off of me.

"I don't care, Jace. Didn't you hear me? I don't even care about that! I care about the fact that you don't love me anymore! You made me fall in love with a man you are not. Because you made me believe that I'll always be you're first priority, when it's not true. I don't want to keep living this lie you sold me! I want the old Jace back, but you don't. And I won't live with someone who doesn't love me. I'd rather have my heart broken for good, that having continuous stabs into it every single day because of you. Now, _let. Me. Go_."

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Now,** **Before you guys start saying that Clary is bipolar, remember that she never had anyone before Jace. She doesn't know how to react to anything, anyway. The good or the bad. Remember their first kiss, remember their first time, remember their first date, their first fight. She's always confused, and this one is no different.**

 **~ Please, be attentive to what Clary REALLY reproaches Jace. It's beyond the cheating. Please pay attention to her point, and try not to focus too much.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary's reaction?**

 **` 2. W** **hat's up with Jace and Aline? Jace said he** **wasn't cheating, do you believe him?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall** **? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	65. 2 - Bound By Law

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes a new update real quick, as promised. And it's a chapter you have all been waiting to read because now we will get Aline introduced**

 **~ Though I say it a lot, remember Jace's profession. Please keep that in mind. Especially for next chapter.**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 24** **: Unknown (1,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Salted Wound**

 **Avril Lavigne - Black Star**

 **Anastacia - Left Outside Alone**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 _She left_. She gave me back her ring and left. _You don't love me_. It's all I can hear over and over again, echoing in my head like a bell driving me mad. _You don't love me_. How could I let this happen? How did I let myself fall so deep underground that I didn't even see how much I was hurting her. _You don't love me_.

And you know what's worst, what's killing me the most? It's not that she left, it's not that she doubted me. It's the look she had on her face, the anguish gleaming in her eyes, and the fact that I caused them. This is going to haunt me until my dying breath. _I_ made her unhappy and feeling unloved when I never wanted her to feel those emotions ever again in her life. _You don't love me_.

I know that I haven't been the best fiancé, lately. I know that I cancelled one too many dates. I know I didn't give her the attention she deserved. I know it's all my fault. I know that I let myself get comfortable with the routine she made so easy for me. She took care of me, she took care of my needs, she was there for me. _You don't love me_.

I mean, ever since we started living together, I never had to worry about groceries, laundry, bills. She took care of everything, and I just let her because it was easier for me. Especially since she never complained. Clary is someone easy to live with. She silently takes responsibilities for everything and lets you rely on her. And she's always been so understanding about my job. She never put the blame on me for working too much, even though it is the complete truth. _You don't love me_.

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, and slightly opens it, revealing Max's head popping in the frame. He doesn't smile at me, or anything, and a part of my mind wonders what he is doing here. I know he was out with some friends when I arrived, but I also know that he knows that Clary and I are here (well, supposed to be here together). So he have no business coming to my room at this incongruous hour when he's supposed to think I'm here with my fiancé.

"I thought you could use a drink," He says, fully entering and holding a glass of scotch to me. I raise an eyebrow at him so he can explain what he means by his words; and he looks down on the floor as he says:

"I ran into Clary before getting home, and I just dropped Clary at the airport, and … she told me that you guys had … a disagreement."

Well, at least I know she made it okay to the airport. Since we're something like twenty minutes away from the airport, I just need to check the planes leaving town in the next hours so I can know when she'll be home.

I look up to my little brother, the reality of his hesitation slapping me. "She told you that she broke up with me, and you're trying to spare my feelings," I knowingly state, my heart breaking even more. Are we really done to Clary? Is she really ready to put us in the past and look forward. Because I'm not. For me, forward is a synonym of Clary. What am I going to do?

"You know, it's really awkward to see your big brother on the verge to tears," Max says, sitting on the bed next to me, and I rest the bridge of my nose on my joined knuckles.

"Well, it happens when your big brother screwed up big time and is losing the love of his life," I retort, doing my best to keep my voice even.

"What happened?" Max asks, without a ounce of irony in his voice, which surprises me. Max always has the word to laugh, even in the worst of situations. But now, he just really seems concerned about what happened. I hesitate in confide to him, after all, he's my very baby brother, but it seems like he's trying to be the brother I need right now.

"I … You know, when you love someone the way I love Clary, nothing else but that person matters. You show her that she's your sun and your earth, your air and your sky. You show her that you can't live without her. You make it your life mission to make her happy, because her smile is the only thing that you need to go on in life. But … I didn't do it. I felt it, but I stopped showing Clary how much she meant to be me. I neglected her. I made her feel unloved and unsafe with me. I didn't cherish her like she deserves, all because of work," I tell him, cursing myself for falling into work like that.

"Clary doesn't look like the kind of girl breaking up with you because of work," Max points out, with a tone that makes me understand that he doesn't believe me when I'm telling him that my job cost me the love of my life.

"Of course not. Clary is a compassionate soul with a golden heart. But then again, work took the lovely and threatening form of Aline," I bitterly reply. Honestly, I don't hold it for a second agaisnt Aline. I know I'm the one who screwed up, and she has nothing to do with it.

"Aline? As in _Aline_ Aline?" Max inquires, his voice a little higher than it was earlier, and I just nod. I don't want to talk about Aline to Max. Especially to Max. And anyway, I can't.

"But I thought mom said that she was working for you, not the other way around."

"Don't make me lie to you, Max," I retort, not having moved from my position ever since he came in.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace, I'm at the hotel down your street. Do you care to swing by, for old times sake? Aline**

 _I look back at the text, looking around in the lobby, but Aline is nowhere to be seen. I try not to think of the worst, and go to the reception to ask if she took a room. I check under her married and then under her parents name, and they send me to her room. Room 1408._

 _When I knock on the door, I hear small footsteps, and Aline opens the door to me. But still, I don't enter. I just stay in shock, looking at her. She's wearing a hat and shades. In a hotel room, in the middle of the night. I know what this means._ _Everyone_ _knows what it means. There's no need to be Einstein to understand what it means._

 _"Please, Jace. Don't overreact," Aline pleads, and I raise my eyebrow at her._

 _"You text me in the middle of the night because you need me, and I find you beat up, and you don't want me to overreact."_

 _"I don't need you as my friend, Jace. I need a lawyer. Someone who will keep me out of court because I don't want to see him ever again. And someone who will help me get my parents inheritance back. Every dime of it," Aline states, and I grimace. She knows I won't refuse her that. It's thanks to her I became a lawyer, so of course I'll help her if she needs me in this area. And that's the problem. As her lawyer, I can't do anything to her husband. Like going to his house and teaching him some manners._

 _"Please Jace. I can't go back."_

 _"How long has it been going?" I ask, wondering why she didn't call me earlier. They've been married for almost three years now, so why didn't she ask for my help before?_

 _"A while. Tonight was just too much. I took my wallet and left," She explains, and I nod._

 _"Old time sakes? Really? You think you need to call old favours for me to help you?" I accuse her, because for a second I thought she was going to ask me to hide a body._

 _Sure Aline and I share a romantic history, but that died a long time ago. We've mostly seen each other as friends (with benefits at times) ever since the end of high school. I mean, none of us ever cheated on our companions at the time, but it was always great to have someone to fall back to after a breakup._

 _"I don't know Jace. Texting a guy who's engaged in the middle of the night can get suspicious in the mind of certain people," She defends herself, and I shake my head, seeing a new problem coming if I take her case._

 _"Clary isn't the jealous type." But she is the type of person who will start to get insecure if I start spending too much time with an ex. "I could point you toward some good lawyers. Hodge, or even Clary's father could take your case. And I would get to go teach Ben some manners."_

 _Aline vigorously shakes her head: "Don't do that. I don't doubt that you know great lawyers, but I don't doubt that_ _you_ _could make me win my case without me having to see him again. Please Jace, please just be my friend here."_

 _I nod, because she is my friend and I owe it to her. I can't decently let her deal with this on her own. Aline sighs of relief and sits back on her bed, as she asks for one more favour:_

 _"Please don't tell anyone. I don't want all the gossips in town to be about me. I didn't even tell Simon, and he leaves closer than you do. Don't tell anyone until you've closed my case. I don't want people's pity."_

 _"You didn't tell Simon?" She shakes her head, and I jerk mine so I can look at the ceiling with exasperation. Simon will eventually learn that Aline is no longer living in our hometown, and he's going to start asking questions._

 _"Do you have a place to stay? Beside the hotel?" She shakes her head again, and I pass my hand in my hair before telling her: "I still didn't sell my old apartment, you can take it and I can put the sale on hold for a moment. And … I need a secretary, in case you want to work to avoid too much explanations."_

 _She nods, and I sit next to her, thinking of what I'm going to tell Clary. Like I said, Clary isn't the jealous type, but … how to explain that I have this ex raising from nowhere without telling her that I am working on a case for her. Because despite the promise I just made to Aline, I am bound by law to keep silent about anything concerning her case._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Are you on a case for Aline?" Max insists, and I simply get up. I won't be able to sleep anymore, anyway. I'd better go back home and try to find a way to talk to Clary to explain her things. I can't just let her walk away, and let her break us like that.

"If mom asks, I slept for a while. I don't want her to worry over nothing," I tell Max, asking him to cover for me, and then, I leave my parents house, Clary's ring still tightly held in my hand.

 _You don't love me._

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Jace is a lawyer. Lawyers have a confidentiality clause with their clients, and so he can't tell about his case to anyone who's not in the case, even if it's probono.**

 **~ Once again, I don't have any idea for the title, please give me back some inspiration. haha**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Aline, now? And the little we saw of Max?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Jace's reaction ?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next? What will Jace do to get Clary back?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	66. 2 - When The World Collapses

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes a new update that I am sure you will love. I do...**

 **~ ‼️Oh my Gosh, we've reached over the** **thousand reviews! Thank you so much, you have no idea what it means to me! ‼️**

 **~ I have to say, that I am very excited to read your thoughts on this chapter. I'm like a kid on Christmas day! So excited!**

 **~ ABOUT THE KISS ON THE CHEEK: Some of you are absolutely angered by the fact that Aline let Jace kiss her on the cheek. So, first, Seb mentioned that maybe she isn't fully American, and that maybe it is a cultural thing for her. And it is. Aline is part French as well, and well.. us French people like our kissing a lot. You kiss even at work on your first day, EVERYBODY! I know that for some of you it's a weird cultural thing, but to give you an idea, for us French people it is weird to not remove your shoes when you enter in a house, especially when you go in the bedrooms (okay, that is mostly for the Americans, but you get the drift) So, Aline getting a kiss from her best friend since kindergarten isn't weird, it would be weird otherwise for them. **

**~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 24** **: Unknown (4,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Free Me**

 **Avril Lavigne - Black Star**

 **Demi Lovato - Stone Cold**

 **Julia Michaels - Issues**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I've come home to an empty house, making me feel more alone than I ever felt before. I know that I came home at a time that Clary is usually already at work, but I also know that Clary never stepped foot in our apartment either. I don't know how to explain it, it's just a feeling, but I can tell that she didn't come home. She even disconnected her phone during the night, before I go straight to that voicemail saying so.

It's a little frustrating to know that Clary didn't come home, because I don't get to apologise to her; but it's mostly terrifying. I won't lie, I know I screwed up, but I'm scared that Clary lost faith in me and is ready to put us to the past. That she won't let me prove to her how sorry I am and how ready I am to redeem myself to her. I'm scared that without knowing it, I already used all her patience, and that she just can't take it anymore.

It's awful to be conscious that you screwed up so bad, to know that you're the reason of your situation, and most of all, to know that you made the love of your life so unhappy. Because this is what is haunting me the most. Her face. Her mask of fake happiness crumbling down and showing how unhappy she was, how unhappy _I_ made her.

I know I neglected her, I understand how the Aline situation could have lead her in thinking the worst of me, and I know that I haven't been the best lover with her. To be honest, I have been trying to avoid being too sexually intimate with her. I know it's not her fault, I really do, but … it's frustrating to be the only one enjoying our love making. Little by little, it started making me feel like a creep, and it killed it for me. The fact that I can feel that I'm losing her in the middle of it, is a turn off that I couldn't pass through anymore, and it lead to her feeling unwanted. Which is definitely not the case. It's just … a vicious circle.

With a small heave, I get out of our bed, though I hadn't slept in it, and I get ready to go to the tribunal. I am definitely not going there to work, but more to see Clary's father. Because if I am following Clary's logic her father is whom she went to. The relationship they developed while being abroad became something deep, and in her time of need, I do not hesitate that Clary went to her father for comfort.

As I get to the tribunal, not as a lawyer, but as a civilian, I feel somehow weird and nostalgic. But I don't really linger on those emotions, and just stride to the DA's office where I hope to have some answers about Clary. Wether it's from her father, or from her best friend. Because of course Sebastian probably already knows about our situation, and is probably rejoiced by the idea.

And of course, I don't have the luck of finding Valentine opening the door of the DA's office, but his assistant. He looks at me up and down, clearly judging him before he says in a serious cold tone:

"If Valentine sees you, you're a dead man." I'm about to retort that I came here to see Valentine, no matter what, and he cuts me off by adding: "See, Clary called _him_ in the middle of the night to pick her up at the airport. So _he_ is the one who had to pick up his daughter crying her eyes out. _He_ is the one who spent all night trying to know what happened to her and what put her in that state. And _he's_ the one who's been ranting about you all morning long, simply waiting to clock out to 'teach you' how to treat his girl properly."

"So, she's at Valentine's," I say, more to myself than for his benefice. "Still I need to see him. It's about her safety."

"Her safety? Please, Jace. Clary is a big girl, she can live perfectly well without you. She doesn't need a man hovering over her."

"Indeed," I utter between my clenched jaw. "That's why I need Valentine to sign this paper for her."

Sebastian takes it, skimming through the legal document and his eyes squinting as he asks: "Why would Clary need a restraining order from a Ben Weber?"

"Because he already got close to her, and I can't touch him without jeopardising the case I'm building against him. Otherwise he would already be eating his food through a straw."

This is something that has been eating me alive ever since Clary let it slip that he came to her shop to show her some pictures. It's not so much the pictures, but more the fact that Ben managed to get that close to Clary without me even knowing. After all, the man beat his wife, and I'd rather not take any chances when it comes to Clary.

"A case against him? By any chance, wouldn't that Weber guy be the one who beat you up during the opening night?" Sebastian asks, his black eyes looking straight at me, but I keep my face impassible. I'm not that surprised that he knows about that, after all, Clary mentioned several times that he was like a brother to her, so of course she would tell him about what happens in her life. But that doesn't mean that _I_ want to share my experiences with him.

"So … That would explain a lot. You're not cheating, you're simply working for your assistant. You should have told her that, instead of going about this whole 'she's my friend thing', and months later she learns that the assistant is an ex."

"I'd never cheat on Clary," I simply state, because this is the whole sane thing I can tell right now. There's a part in me telling me that he's just trying to help, but all I can see, is that he is more than happy that I screwed up.

"I'm not the one you need to convince. I'm not the one thinking you're a liar, a cheater and a heartbreaker."

I glare at him, before refocusing on why I came here: "Just ask Valentine to sign the papers. For Clary's sake."

"No need. Valentine is definitely going to tell his daughter that he's putting a restraining order on some guy. He doesn't like sneaking behind her back unlike some other people in her life, and I think it is something she needs to hear from you first. I'll just let Jordan know that the Weber guy is no longer welcomed at the shop. He'll take care of the man if he shows up again."

I'm about to object, when he almightily adds: "Of course, the right move would be to explain Clary all this mess, and get her to ask herself for the restraining order."

"I didn't come here to get advises from you, Sebastian. Especially since I know how happy you are about this whole situation," I snarl at him, making him open widely his eyes before he rolls them to the Heavens.

"I can't believe you're still stuck up with that!" He muses with disbelief. "If you want to know it all, yes. _Yes_ , the first time I saw Clary, I wanted to get in her pants. She's a very attractive woman, _of course_ she'll draw other's men attention, Jace. Don't be stupid and think that you're the only one who saw the beautiful woman she is.

And since we're talking from heart to heart, the second I started talking to Clary, I knew that we would just be _friends_ , and nothing more. And it's not because Clary is madly in love with you. It's because there are some people with whom you have this instant connection, and you know you'll be friends for life with them, and Clary and I are of this kind. Just deal with it. You have more pressing issues to be jealous of _me_! There are other people who would gladly take your place, and I'm not one of them.

Now, if you really want to make amend, go to Clary, prove her that she's wrong. Prove her that you still love her. Prove her that you didn't cheat on her. Prove her that she's still your number one, and that work didn't replace her in your heart. Prove her that she still makes your heart race when you're alone with her. Because now, all she sees is that you failed her. That you lied about who you really were, and she refuses to live all her life the way she lived those past few months."

Sebastian suddenly stops himself and passes his hand over his face, apparently regretting what he just said. He deeply exhales before saying: "I shouldn't even have told you that. I'm not your friend, I'm Clary's. And I'm on Clary's side, in this. Like I'll always be, no matter what. But … I think you should give her some time before explaining everything to her."

And on those words, he goes back to his office, leaving me alone with his accusation and this new piece of information. Is this really what Clary told him? That I failed her? Or did he read between the lines? Because if Clary is persuaded that I failed her, it means that she lost faith in me, in _us_.

Without waiting another second, I go to my car and drive to her shop, realising doing so how a terrible person I've been. It's even further than being a bad fiancé, it's being a terrible person. I know the shop is Clary's baby. She put her heart and soul into it. She saved every dime she earned to be able to open that dream of hers, and I've only been there three times. When she bought the place, for the opening, and when I came to tell her about Aline being my secretary.

As soon as I enter the shop, I recognised the salesgirl I saw the last time I came here, and I don't even have time to introduce myself that she already shoos me off: "Miss Morgenstern is not available at the moment, Mr Wayland."

So Clary expected me to come and see her, and she warned her salesgirl about it. Can this be even more sad? I get that she's mad at me, I really do, but now she's making sure to not even see me.

"I'm not leaving until I see her," I let the salesgirl (Maia, it's written on her badge) know.

She longly looks at me before doing in the back shop, probably to call Clary. And suddenly, I feel rather uneasy. What am I going to tell Clary? What can I tell her to assure her that my feelings for her never changed? What can I do to make her trust in me again?

Clary appears behind Maia as the salesgirl reappears in the shop, but she doesn't walk further into the shop, she stays at the frame that leads to the back shop. For a second, she looks at me straight in the eyes, before looking down her hands as she utters in a murmur:

"I don't want to see you, Jace. Please leave."

A big and massive guy appears behind her, glaring at me with all his might. Well, I can say that I'm not welcomed by Clary's staff, that's for sure. I've never actually seen this man, so I know he's not Paolo, but Clary told me that she hired a very good guy who was helping her a lot, so I guess this is him. Especially since she calls him her very own Superman, I get the comparison now. He makes Superman looks skinny compared to him. But I don't really linger on that, like Sebastian said, I have more pressing issues, like getting my fiancé back.

"Clary, let me at least explain …" I try to plead my case, but Clary snaps her head back up to me, and snarls with an anger I've never seen on her:

"I don't want to hear anything coming out of your mouth, Jace! I don't want to have to listen to someone who lies for a living and doesn't know when is life, and when is work!"

 _God_! This has the affect of a slap on me. Clary never threw my work back at my face like that. She actually always avoided the topic, because she knew that I didn't want to lie to her since I can't tell her anything about the cases I'm working, or worked on. It's always been a sort of unsaid agreement between us that we wouldn't talk about my line of work further than 'How was your day'.

Unconsciously, I take a step forward so I can be closer to her, and she steps back, bumping into Muclor behind her who puts a massive hand on her ridiculously small shoulder. She gently smiles at him, patting his hand, before she finally looks back in my eyes and strongly states: " _Leave_. Leave my shop, or I'll call the police."

And on those words, she just leaves the shop, going back to her kitchen. This is how mad she is. She won't even talk to me, or hear me out. She just wants me gone. And though, I know I should give her what she wants, I just can't. I guess I am not one of those selfless person in love. I selfishly want her for myself. I want to be the one to make her happy. I want to be the one to bring her that special smile she has, and I don't want her to move on from me. And to Hell if it makes me a bad person. I love Clary, and we will live and love together, exactly how it was meant to be before I screwed up.

I am tempted on following her in her kitchen, but I think better of it. It's her baby. I already made her unhappy in our apartment, let's not stain her shop. So I leave, under the very attentive and threatening eyes of her 'Superman'; and I go straight to the office, my mind made up on what I'll do next. I actually took this decision at the very second Clary walked out on me, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. But now, there's no other solution.

As soon as I get in the office, Aline worriedly looks at me, silently questioning me about the fact that I am already here, when I told her I was going to visit my parents; but I don't say anything, and just tell her: "Get me Hodge on the phone. _Now_!"

"Hodge is here, waiting for you in your office," She responds, pointing the office with her eyes, and so I straddle there, finding Hodge looking through the window view at the city below us.

He barely looks at me as I make my way to him, and once we're both standing in the same position, I let him know: "It's over. I can't do it anymore."

"That's what I thought. Did you already get her pregnant?" He asks, reminding me how he told me that this was how he lost his two other associates, the birth of a family.

"For me to get her pregnant, I'd need first to have her," I retort, because for me to start a family with Clary, I need to have her first. "I'm losing her because of this job, when I always swore to myself that she'd always come first. It consumed me, and she's the one who had to pay the price. And I _can't_. I'd rather be a salesboy at the stadium and make her happy, than causing her the pain I caused her."

For a moment, Hodge doesn't say anything, his eyes still on the city and his hands in his back. But then, he says: "I have to admit, you chose a very nice view."

I tear my gaze from the horizon to stare at him. I tell him that I quit, and he talks to me about the view of my office. And there, I see him smiling a little, like an old monkey holding some hidden truths.

"I know I don't know Clary much. I mostly know her from the audience, and then through the few emails we exchanged when she was abroad and she wanted to make sure you were okay. How else do you think she'd know where to send you your infamous muffins otherwise. But anyway …

The little I know of her is, whatever thing you tow are going through right now, you quitting your job isn't the answer. Because it's not in her nature to take from others, and you sacrificing your career for her will wound her more than it will heal your situation. Maybe I'm wrong, you're the one who lives with her, you're the one who knows her best; but I don't think you quitting will help you. She'll feel guilty all her life because of it.

If you quit me, I won't mind. It's life, people come and go, though I quite like you. Especially since your girl sends me cupcakes every week, or so wherever State I can be. But … if you quit being a lawyer, this won't lead to something beautiful between you, unlike what you think."

And on those words, Hodge gently taps on my shoulder, and starts walking away as he tells me to sleep on it, though my decision is made. The thing with Hodge, is that he doesn't have a family. He has a sister, and twin nieces, but he doesn't have a wife and kids. I don't think he can understand how miserable I'm feeling over the _possibility_ of losing Clary.

I sit in my chair, wondering how I'll be able to approach Clary since she clearly doesn't want to see me; when Aline softly knocks on the door and pops her head in. I barely glance up at her, and just ask her for a minute as a last hope lights up in me. Aline waits by the doorframe as I'm calling Kaelie, hoping that Clary didn't tell her yet about us. I know Clary, and if she didn't say everything to her father, she didn't say everything to anyone but Sebastian. Her staff probably just assumes things concerning me, so I'm hoping Clary gave Kaelie her new number without saying much.

"Let me guess, you want her number," Kaelie says as she answers her phone, and I stay a few seconds destabilised. So Clary told Kaelie, and Kaelie will stick to the girl code, she won't betray her friend.

"Can you give it to me, please?" I still try, knowing how vain it is. And still, I can feel her hesitating, making me plead my cause to her: "I know I screwed up, Kaelie. But how do you want me to make amend properly if I can't even _talk_ to her?"

"I don't know if you screwed up. I just know that she said that you guys were done. I already have you wedding gift, so you better make it up to her, whatever you did to her, you better apologise like no one apologised better, because Clary didn't go through all the shits she had in her life for nothing. I don't know about you, but I know that _she_ deserves her happy ending."

I can't agree more. But Clary's happy ending will be with me. I just need to see her first. Still, I give reason to Kaelie, and she gives the Holly Graal, saying: "Still, I'd wait a few days if I were you. Let her calm down and gives her some space. Then, you be the best person in the world to her, or so help me."

I thank Kaelie, though I can tell that her threat is real, and when I hang up the phone, I look at the piece of paper where there's Clary's number. Then, I look up, remembering that Aline is at the doorframe, and I indicate her that I'm all ears for her.

"I'm sorry, I listened to your conversation with Hodge," She states with a small voice, and I grimace. I didn't want her to learn about my resignation like that.

"You shouldn't have," I tell her, assembling a few papers on my desk as I'm already getting ready to go back to the apartment. I refuse to call it home as long as Clary isn't there.

"Did something happened between Clary and you?" Aline still asks, and I look up back to her.

The thing is, Aline is more than my friend, but less than my sister. I mean, I did things with her I'd never even consider doing with a sibling. And this is why it was so hard to talk about her to Clary. Because she's not just an ex girlfriend, and she's not just a friend. She's the first girl I called when I knew I wanted to start a relationship with Clary, she's … I can't say that she's my male Simon, but close enough.

Aline is the one who made me call back Clary on Christmas Eve, though she completely forgot about the date, like I did because she got swamped by work on purpose, in order to forget the awfulness of her life at the moment. She actually often asked about Clary and said more than once that she couldn't wait for her case to be over to finally get to meet 'the girl who put sparkles of delight my golden eyes'.

So I know I can confide to Aline. She knows how deeply I feel for Clary, and she also knows how much I let myself get swallowed by work.

"She left. She left me because I didn't treat her like I should have," I truthfully tell her, hoping I could change that reality, even though I know I can't. Aline looks at me, her brown eyes showing worry and compassion as she asks:

"She didn't leave because of me, did she? You told her why you were with me every week, didn't you?"

"I can't, Aline. You're a client, and I can't discuss clients outside of work, you know that," I remind her. And it's more than me keeping my oath as a lawyer, it's me keeping my word from a friend to another. Because during that night when I picked her up at the hotel, she made me promise not to tell anyone about this new turn in her life. And I did promise her that.

"Jace, she's your _fiancé_. I never expected of you to keep your promise or the confidentiality clause with _her_. Maybe I would have minded if you had told her _everything_ , but the main reason never would have been an issue. Now, she's probably thinking that I'm some slut who seduced her fiancé working all day long with me," Aline stresses, and I have to admit she is right on this point, Clary thinks very little of Aline right now. But it's not Aline's fault, so I reassure her:

"Don't worry, Aline. Like I said, I didn't treat her like I should because I got overwhelmed by work. I was just more passionate about your case because I wanted to get you out of this prick's claws. But it's not because of you." She's about to say something else, when I shake my head and tell her: "I'll finish your case. Let's just say that I'm taking a few weeks of sabbatical."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

I scroll up my phone, looking at all the texts I sent Clary over the past two weeks. All one sided texts. She never replied. But I kept sending her a text every single day.

 **I am so sorry. I never wanted you to be unhappy, especially because of me. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. Please let me explain. Let me talk to you. J**

 **I love you, Clary. With all my heart. My love for you never wavered, and never will. It's just me who took what we had for granted. Please don't let my foolishness lead you astray. Let me make it up to you. Please give me the chance I don't deserve to have you back in my arms. J**

 **I took for granted, all our smiles, laughs and memories. I promise I'll never do it again, because they mean the world to me. I am so sorry. J**

 **I know how angry you are, and what you must be going through, right now. So I hope you know how sorry I am for my behaviour. I love you. J**

 **You mean the world to me, please come back to me. J**

 **I wish you were in Paris, right now, so I could fly to you and prove you how much I love you. J**

 **I can't even imagine what life can be without you in it. Please, give us another chance. J**

 **I read our old messages, ever since we began dating, and seeing us bloom as a couple made me smile like an idiot, before destroying me at the possibility that I'll never have the possibility to make us grow even more. J**

 **I finally started the album photo you gave me for my birthday. It's getting full of pictures of you. I only wish I could have your smile in real life, illuminating my day. J**

 **I love you. Have for a long time, and always will. With all my heart, with all my soul. J**

And now, I am laying in our bed that feels so empty without her, feeling tears burn my eyes. As creepy as it sounds, I went a few times by her shop at the hour of she checks out, mostly with the hope of being able to talk to her from heart to heart, but I never got the chance. And tonight I saw something I was _so_ not ready for. Some guy coming picking her up on a motorcycle and driving her God knows where. I didn't get to see the guy's face since he was wearing his helmet, but I still got to see Clary smile to him. It wasn't _the_ smile, but still, she smiled with glee when she saw him before she hopped behind him and let him drive her away from me.

It's past midnight right now, and I am hesitating on sending her my daily text. Should I actually swallow my feelings for her, and let her move on to someone who didn't hurt her? Should I stop being so selfish and stop trying to fix the broken us? Should I just keep on loving her from afar and let her be happy with someone else?

I can feel a few tears escaping my closed eyes, and so I close them even tighter to will them back in, and I deeply exhale to regain at least a little control over myself as I send Clary three simple and truthful words:

 **I miss you. J**

Not even two seconds later, I finally have a response message. After two weeks of radio silence, she finally answered. And what an answer.

 **I miss you too. C**

I see three little dots, indicating that she's writing something else, but I don't even wait to receive it. In less than a second, I'm up, in my jeans and on my way out. This is my opening, and I'm not going to let it slip.

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Once again, I don't have any idea for the title, please give me back some inspiration. haha. I should really try, but I have to admit that you guys have such great ideas every time**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Aline, now? Is she still that horrible other woman to you? Do you think she'll have some sort of impact on Clace? And what did you think of Seb and Jordan (even though he doesn't say a word)**

 **` 2. What did you think of Jace's decision about quitting being a lawyer? And what about what Hodge said ?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next? What will Jace do to get Clary back?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	67. 2 - Under The Moonlight

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes a new update that I am sure you will love. I do...**

 **~ I have to say, that I am very excited to read your thoughts on this chapter. Even more than the previous one. I know some of you will LOOOOVE this** **chapter, and others, well, I will let me tell you what yo fee about it.**

 **~ I am sorry, but I am dead tired, so maybe I'll answers reviews** **tomorrow, but tonight (3:30AM), I am off to bed.**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 25** **: Under the Moonlight (2,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Free Me**

 **Avril Lavigne - Black Star**

 **Demi Lovato - Stone Cold**

 **Julia Michaels - Issues**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

 **Two weeks ago (after Jace met with Hodge)**

 ** _To_** ** _: Clarissa Morgenstern_**

 ** _From_** ** _: Aline Penhallow_**

 ** _Date_** ** _: 23 March 2017 21:37_**

 ** _Subject_** ** _: Explanations_**

 _Hello, Clary_

 _I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from, and that you probably think very little of me at the moment; and know that I am truly for that and everything that lead you to feel that way about me. I wish we could have met in some other circumstances and that we would be drinking cosmos, talking about our latest celebrity crush, instead of corresponding via emails._

 _But the fact is, it's not the case._

 _So first of all, know that Jace and I never slept together ever since he started seeing you, even less ever since I started working with him. I know that would it have been the case, I would have said the same thing; but I can guarantee you that our sexual relationship stopped long ago, when I got married._

 _I don't know how much Jace has told you, but we are, first and foremost friends. We tried to cross the line, but it obviously didn't work. Now, I'm not going to lie to you, and say we never appreciated each other's presence from time to time, but like I said, it was all before I got married._

 _Which leads me to why I am sending you this email. Jace is helping get rid of that said husband, and I'm learning the hard way that divorces are way harder than marriages. I don't want to drag into my personal problems (especially if you're having some right now), but Ben was not the man from me. Well, he is the man for no one. Except people who like liar, cheater, manipulator and beater husbands. Then, he's perfect._

 _But anyway, I'm drifting away. I'm sorry it felt to you like I was stealing your fiancé. Jace loves you with all his heart, and even though he has this tendency to get lost into work, you're still the one person he always has in mind. And that from the moment he met you, trust me._

 _Just know that I am deeply sorry for whatever negative emotions I might have bring to you. And please, if I have any part in the reason why you left Jace, don't let it rule your decision._

 _In the hope to see you one day,_

 _Aline_

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Back to present time**

Jon dropped me off an hour ago, but I'm still not sleeping, looking anxiously at my phone. I had to go help Jon today with his restaurant, since his Chef bailed on him for the second night of the week, and he needed someone in the kitchen. So, I proposed to help him out, mostly so I can have something else to do than to think of my doomed relationship.

Okay, maybe I'm being melodramatic here, and my relationship with Jace isn't so doomed. I mostly did all the talking, and the yelling, and the breaking up, and the going back to my parents. Jace, on the other hand did his best to show me how much he is sorry. He came to my shop, he called Kaelie, he went to see Seb, and he sent me texts every single day, making me feel bad for just walking away like that.

Kaelie says that I shouldn't be so easy on Jace, because men are always so keen to take you for granted. She says that I should make him understand that I am not _his_ , and that our relationship is something of everyday, not just every once in while when he thinks of it. But she still says that in the end, I should give him a second chance. Seb, on the other hand, says that I should cut some slacks to Jace, because he seemed very beat when Seb saw him at the tribunal. I don't know. I have to admit that I'm scared. I'm scared that Kaelie is right and that Jace is just being nice to go back to his old routine. I am scared that Jace doesn't love me the same he used to. I am _really_ scared of that.

And the thing is, I didn't mind the routine we had after Christmas. What I mind, is the lie. And it's more than Aline, it's just him. Because no matter how busy Jace was, he always made me feel loved, even when I was abroad. And so, I feel like ever since we came back from Paris, we slowly drifted apart, but he didn't want to acknowledge it, and so he kept me in that pretty little bubble where he still 'loved' me.

But still, now, I miss Jace. And I'm waiting to see if he's going to send me his daily text. He usually sends them around dinner time, but not tonight. Maybe I should be the one taking a step to him. If I want to try to fix what I sort of broke, maybe I should stop expecting him to do things, and do them myself.

I mean, after two weeks of thinking of him every single moment of the day, I know that I still love Jace. I was just very angry because I was scared. And now, the anger is mostly gone, though the fear stayed. I'm scared that I got attached to Jace more than I should have. That I got too dependant of him in my personal life. Is this how normal couples are? Depending on each other for happiness? I don't know. I never had any sort of example on that. Does Jace need me to be happy? His texts said so, but not his attitude. This is all so confusing.

 **I miss you. J**

 **I miss you too. C**

I typed that answer so quickly, that I probably just beat a record of speed or something. But then, I decide to explain to Jace what I'm feeling. Or maybe I'm thinking that writing it down will help me sort things out in my brain.

 **But I don't know where we're heading anymore. I am scared. I am scared of so many things, I don't even know where to begin. I don't know. I think that maybe we should try it all over again, with the knowledge of our faults and our mistakes, and see if we are really meant to be. If what we each expect of life is compatible with what the other want. C**

I keep on looking at my phone, waiting for the little 'Read' comment, but it never appears, making me more and more anxious. Maybe Jace didn't expect me to answer since I didn't do it even once during the past couple of weeks. Or maybe he's just sleeping.

But suddenly, I hear a car pulling up outside the house, and I don't know why, I go to the window to check it out. I don't know, why, I just feel like I have to look through the window, and when I do so, I see Jace's car, and so I just rush downstairs.

Once there, I go open the gate because my dad lives in a freaking mansion, and there stands Jace on the other side, looking at me with his two golden eyes piercing through the dark of the night. We stare at each other for what seems forever when in reality it barely last two seconds, and then, Jace suddenly reaches out for me and takes me in his arms, bending a little so he can kiss me.

For a micro second, I hesitate. I mean, we still have to talk. And we're supposed to be broken up. And I'm supposed to be mad at him. And we're in front of my parents house. But … what I said in my first text is true. I do miss him. I miss his touch, I miss his warmth, I miss the way he looks at me when we're all alone. I miss Jace.

So I give him back his kiss. With as much ardour as he's kissing me. I can feel a growl coming from Jace's chest, and I just collide my body with his, feeling something that I longed for: Jace's desire for me. And just this makes me hold his too big body tighter against my own small body.

Without ever stopping his passionate kiss, Jace makes me jump in his arms, and once I'm steady in them, I lock my ankles in his back as he leads us inside the house. I know I should think of my parents sleeping upstairs, or of how we didn't talk through anything, or about me still being slightly angry at Jace; but I don't. I'm just lost in the passion is bringing to me, right now. Maybe it's because it's been a long time since he kissed me like that, maybe because I missed him too much, maybe because a huge part of me wants it. I don't know, I'm just _feeling_.

Though he only came once to my Dad's, Jace still seems to know the way to my room, and once there, he lays me in my bed, interrupting our heated kiss to kiss every inch of my skin instead, and I feel like a volcano is raging inside of me. I have to say, Jace's touch is less careful than how he used to touch me. There's still this delicious tenderness but, it seems rougher. And I can just say it by the way he's nibbling my neck, right now. I'm sure I'll have a hickey tomorrow. That would actually be my first.

And to be honest, I'm not sure if I mind. Actually, I think I quite like it. The way he's holding me tight between his hands, the way it seems like he can't take them off of me, the way it seems that he wants me all for himself, I don't know, I like it. To hell with being all careful as if I'm a dove.

Without me knowing how it happened, I have nothing on me. Nothing but my panty. Jace got rid of my tank top and my sport shorts I used as PJ's. And while his hands are fondling my breast, and playing with my nipples, he kisses his way down on me, making me squirm beneath him every time his lips touch my skin.

I want to tell him to just get on with it, but I can't. And I'm sure he knows it, because it only feels like he's teasing me. I mind, but in the mean time, I love it. I love the tension building and making me look for air like a drowning man. I can barely hear Jace tearing my panty apart as he finally releases some of the pressure by pressing a kiss where I wanted him the most. But he doesn't stop the teasing. Though he plays with my clit, he doesn't really get into it, like he already did before.

When I bring my hand to his hair to clench it hard, Jace moans, and kisses his way back up to me, while his fingers play music inside of me. I can feel something coming, like clouds falling on the world, But when he's finally about to enter in me and end all this teasing, he just stops himself, looks deeply into my eyes and then rolls on the side, taking me with him and making me end up on top of him. For a second, I'm destabilised, but Jace doesn't seem so, he ups himself, losing one of his hands into my wild hair as his other hand helps me impale myself on him.

He growls loudly in my ear while I'm doing my best to stay silent at this new and unknown sensation. Not that I don't like it. I actually like it very much. Very _very_ much. I move up and down, loving every new wave coming to me, and closing my eyes very tight as I feel something powerful sweep through me. Jace's hands are both on my waist, holding me tight, and helping me go even faster as he lays back on his back and looks at me with adoration.

In a blunt move, I lean to kiss him, and I don't know, this position gives me a whole new aspect of what I was feeling right now. Jace kisses me, his hands going to grab my butt and make my clitoris hit his pelvic bone while I'm doing my best to repress my yelps of pleasure.

I mean, it's like. I don't know. I've never felt anything like that before. It's just … _too much_. I feel like every vein of my body is coursing with fire, all the while tensing with something delightful. I want the pressure to go, and yet, I love that the pressure is here. I want more, but more seems unreal. And then, suddenly, out of nowhere though it was here from the beginning, I find … _release._

I bite Jace's shoulder to repress myself from screaming, and he growls of satisfaction in my hair, thrusting in me a few more times. And just like that, I fall limp on his chest, feeling sleep take over me without me being able to say anything about it. **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Just to make things clear, Clary and Jace didn't exchange a single word, I never said that they made up, they made love …**

 **~ Also, I want you to pay attention to something. Clary mentioned that Jace's touch was different, and remember who Jace saw Clary with before he sent that last text, and that he was literally crying over the possibility of loosing her before she sent the text.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Aline's email?**

 **` 2. What did you think of the lemony Clace? Yay, Clary finally had an orgasm during sex. Let me know all about it**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next? What will Jace do to get Clary back?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	68. 2 - Untitled

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here comes a new update that I am sure you will love. I do...**

 **~ I should warn you that I started a new job, so I might take a while before the next update. I am really tired lately, and I just need to find the right** **rhythm. I don't abandon this story, I just know that I won't update until at least next week. Maybe, maybe I'll find the strength, but that's not sure.**

 **~ Also, I'm dead tired, so please forgive the typos**

 **~ Anyway, without further ado, let's read the chapter, now**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 26** **: Untitled (3,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Free Me**

 **Avril Lavigne - Black Star**

 **Demi Lovato - Stone Cold**

 **Julia Michaels - Issues**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I wake up to the very annoying sound of my alarm clock, but before it can make any more noise, I switch it off and turn a little so I can cuddle a tiny bit more with Jace. He's still deeply sleeping, but I'm locked in his arms, exactly in the same position we always slept in when we slept together. This is something very weird about us, no matter how we would go to bed, I would always wake up in his arms, even if he came to bed long after me, even when he let himself get swamped by work. I always woke up locked in his arms.

And since I've been kind of missing this during the past couple of weeks, I delay my getting up to the latest moment, until I'm almost late for work. Still, I do get up at some point, because I have to work. I mean, I am the boss, I can't call in sick just to stay in a bed with a guy I don't even know if we're together or not. I mean, Jace and I still didn't talk, so I don't actually know where we stand.

In a dead silence, I get ready, before quickly hopping on the bicycle my Dad got me when I came back, and I ride to the shop, knowing that I have three hours before Paolo and Jordan arrive. Usually, I do the openings, and Jordan does the closings, like that he can go home with Maia who also does closings. And Paolo makes the connection between us. But since today it's Sunday and we close the shop around two in the afternoon, they both come earlier. Maybe I'll even send Paolo back home earlier if we don't have much customers.

When I get in my kitchen, I completely lose myself into baking, especially since I have to work on a wedding cake, and I love doing those. I already did the cakes and assemblage yesterday before leaving the shop. Now I just have to put on the icing and the tons of flowers. This is actually the first cake I'm doing without any sort of freedom. The bride showed me a picture of what she wanted, and told me the flavours she wanted, and I accepted the challenge, because why not. And I think that so far, I'm doing good. Both Paolo and Jordan proposed to help me on it, but I refused because I want to take full responsibilities if the bride isn't satisfied. But I honestly doubt she will. I did everything she wanted. ( **The cake is on Pinterest.)**

I'm so lost into my creation that I barely hear the guys when they come in. I mostly feel their stare on me, interrupting me in my decoration for it is so intense. So I look up at them, questioning them with my eyes; and I see Jordan smirking at me as he says: "I won't ask you if you slept enough, but I can tell that you had a rather good night, yesterday."

Okay, he lost me. Am I still in PJ's? I turn my head to Paolo, and he blushes a little, scratching the skin of his neck before looking away. Ooooh… Yes, I was sure I was going to have marks. I didn't actually check myself in the mirror this morning. But are the marks _that_ obvious?! What is Dad going to say?! Oh God! What an embarrassment! Not that I actually mind where it comes from. I guess I should have paid more attention to Kaelie's makeup lessons. More than just apply mascara and lipstick.

"Well, it's more than the hickeys. It's the humming and dancing with that aura of 'I'm freshly fucked and it was _awesome_.'" Jordan emphasises, teasing me and torturing me in my embarrassment. He's going to be the end of me.

Actually, all day long, Jordan doesn't stop making jokes about me, just to make me blush red like a tomato. Why does he have to always so brutally honest? Really, this is embarrassing. Mostly because I don't know what to say back. Because he's right. It was awesome. And I loved it very _very_ much. And I hope that if we make up with Jace, this will happen again. But anyway, I don't even know why I think of this now. I mean, I have to talk to Jace first.

When I come back home, it's almost midday. I know Dad and Lily are home since it's Sunday, so I don't really stay in the shop. Especially since we close early on Sunday's, and _especially_ since Jordan seems to have make it his life mission to tease me. Let him close the shop and let me avoid all this embarrassment. And anyway, all the cooking is done, only the cleaning is left to do. So it should be quick.

Surprisingly, when I enter the kitchen to wash my hands, I find my parents talking with Jace. _Why didn't he leave_? I thought he would have left. I know how he doesn't like being alone with my parents ever since the trial, he told me so himself, it makes him feel uncomfortable and awkward. And isn't it weird to stay all morning long with the parents of the girl you just had sex with during the night? And still, here he is, setting the table ready for lunch with Lilith while Dad cooks.

God, I was expecting some time to think about all of that. I mean, we broke up. So we're not together anymore. And we still had sex last night. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?

I can feel both Dad's and Jace's gaze on me as I wash my hands, making me feel so uncomfortable and awkward. I think today is my day of awkward. Between Jordan and now Dad and Jace. This day is never going to end. What did I do in a past life to deserve this?

When I meet Dad's eyes, he meaningfully gives me a look, and I just shake my head. I know he probably doesn't approve of Jace being here, because of the poor state I was in when I called him to ask him if he could pick me up at the airport. And weirdly enough, I didn't tell neither Lily or him that Jace and I were broken up. I told every one but them. I told them that we were just in a rough patch. Probably because it was making it less real to keep my parents in a reality where I was still engaged to the man I love.

Gee, this day cannot turn out to be even more awkward. Seriously, why didn't Jace sneak out of the house and so he could go back to the apartment? Doesn't he see the thickening awkwardness all around us? I mean, I am highly considering saying that I am tired and going straight to bed without eating to avoid all of this.

But then, Jace walks to me with the delicacy of a cat, and I subconsciously pat my hair a little. I didn't really check myself before leaving the shop. Maybe I have some food colouring all over my face, or flour in my hair. I don't know. I hope not. I should really consider paying more attention to my looks, so I can stop questioning myself like that all the time.

"I'd like to take you out for desert. So we can talk," Jace tells me in a murmur that only I can hear, and I nod in agreement. We should talk. About us. About last night. About him staying with my parents. _Really_? What's up with that!? Even _I_ know that it's weird!

I glance at my parents, feeling really bad for what I'm about to do. I mean, Dad cooked ratatouille, my favourite dish. But I can't just sit next to Jace and patiently wait for desert. So I tell them: "Actually, Dad. I'm more up for a pizza. Can we eat this tonight, and I'll go grab a pizza with Jace?"

Dad narrows slightly his eyes at Jace, and I can tell that he's about to propose to tag along, but Lily saves the day, by just resting her hand on Dad's shoulder and telling me: "Sure thing, honey. Just go. Just don't forget to get a pizza with pineapple on it. You know, it's your Dad's favourite."

So I just leave the kitchen, Jace hot on my heels, and we go to his car without actually saying a word to one another. It's actually like that during the whole ride. None of us say anything, but I still glance at Jace because I missed him. Even his looks. Does that make me vain and shallow?

I notice that he's still wearing his ring, and that he's wearing his father's watch as well. For the first time in months, I am actually seeing him with a three o'clock beard. Last time he had one, was during our week in Paris. Usually, Jace keeps his face shaven because he knows I like it better without facial hair. And he's also wearing casual cloths. Maybe that's why I jumped on him yesterday. Because he was so … you know. Or maybe it's the pill messing with my hormones. Yeah, it's probably that.

We pull out in front of a pizzeria five minutes from Dad's (really, we could have walked that distance), and after ordering two pies, we sit in the restaurant and drink a juice while waiting for our order to be ready. We're one in front of the other, and now that it had been five minutes since we sat and even longer since we said a word (which was to a waiter actually), it's getting very awkward. I mean, I don't even dare look at him anymore.

"I have _so_ many things to tell you, that I don't even know where to begin," Jace suddenly says, both his hands cupping his pineapple juice, and I sip on my mango juice knowing how he feels. That's how I felt when I just started yelling at him, mixing all I wanted to say and just letting it out like a venom.

And we should probably just let it go. Let it to the past. Because I feel like we'll just get stuck in this awful phase otherwise, and I'd actually like to look forward. Wether it's with or without Jace (with Jace would be better).

"It's okay. We can just …" I start proposing, but Jace interrupts me:

"I read your text this morning. I don't want you to be scared because of me. This is the last thing I want. But you're right, we probably should start all over. I rushed you in our relationship, and in the end, it left you hurt and scared."

Oh. So he read my text after all. He probably read it this morning while I was working. Is it why he stayed at my parents'? I don't know what to say? What am I supposed to say? That it's okay? Because it's not. I said that sentence a lot during the past few months, but it wasn't true. I was not okay to have to cancel a date night. I was not okay with him not finishing when in bed with me. I was not okay with him working with Aline when I knew nothing of her. Sure, now I know more since she sent me an email, and I hate myself for doubting Jace. But … still, at the time, I said it was okay, when it wasn't.

"Hodge called me a week ago…" I trail to just change the topic. I mean, what more can I say about that? And actually, Hodge's call worried me. I don't want Jace to quit his job for me. Because I wouldn't like him to ask me the other way around. Now, Jace is warily watching me, as if he's anticipating my words.

"Is it true that you quit your job?" I ask him, and his eyes never look away from mine. And I _really_ don't like the determination I see in his them.

"I won't hurt you again, Clary. And I don't seem to know when to stop when I'm at work which lead me to neglect you and make you feel unloved and uncared for. And I won't let that happen again," He strongly states, and I look down on my hands.

I wish Kaelie were here. Isn't it a proof of love? That to sacrifice it all for the one you love? Would I be able to do the same? And do I actually want Jace to do it? … No. Not even a small part of me wants this. Because this wouldn't be Jace. I fell in Jace with Jace the lawyer, and one of the things I love about it is how passionate he is about his work. I don't want to take it out of him. It just doesn't feel right and seems even fair.

"You shouldn't quit your job for me. It's your job. It's the same as when you told me to go to London. You wouldn't have quit if I wasn't in the picture," I tell him, reminding him subtly how he pushed me toward my dream job, so why should he do otherwise when we reverse the roles? "I don't know. It's my opinion. You do what you want, of course. I'm just saying that you shouldn't quit because of me."

Jace doesn't reply anything to that, but I hope that he gets it. As a new silence comes back between us, I decide to just avoid this one by using the most common excuse in the world: the loo. I'm about to get up, when Jace blurts out:

"Please, come back to the apartment. I'll leave if you want, but the apartment is yours. Always has been."

And this makes me slowly sit back down, reminding me why I didn't want to go back home to begin with. The fact that Jace put it in my name. I never thought much of it, but when Seb mentioned it as a legal issue, it rang a bell. It all sounds like Jace never planed an ever after with me, and just wanted to be sure he could leave whenever he wanted. Why else not take the apartment under both our names?

I hesitate on calling him on that, I mean, we're here to talk, aren't we? But before I can say anything, Jace explains himself:

"Don't misunderstand me. We bought it together, but … That's how I was raised, Clary. My parents have always been equals, and actually Mom always had more power home than Robert. When we were kids, we were more scared of her than of Robert. I've watched my parents grow together, never caring about who was bringing more money, or who was doing the chores, because they are one.

But I also remember when they just started living together, and when it was just the three of us. We were living in an apartment small like the one you passed on to Alec. We were happy there, though it was small. And then Mom got pregnant with Alec, and they started looking for a house because they wanted more kids.

And I'll always remember how my mother was frustrated when we moved in the house. She was happy, but angry at the same time. It's only years later that Robert explained to me that _he_ bought the house for her. Because no matter what could happen between them, this is how much he loved my mother. To make sure that she'd always have a roof over her head if they ever were to be parted. Wether by death, or the downs of life.

I understand how you or my Mom can see it. But this is the last piece of old fashioned gentry that Robert had, and he gave it to me. The apartment is yours. If you want me in it, I'll gladly stay, but I'd leave it to you without a fight if you want to kick me out."

Okay. I was so not expecting that. Is it bad that a part of me finds this romantic? Does that make a a weak person? Does this make me a naive girl? I don't know. I hope not. I think it's nice. Maybe it's because I don't know much about life, but I still think it's nice. But then again, Jace _is_ nice.

I nod, understanding where he comes from; but Jace seems to have opened the valve of his brain, and is telling me even more:

"As of what is of Aline … She is my friend Clary. She is more my friend than my ex. I know that I should have told you about our past, and I eventually would have, I can assure you of that; but I didn't want you to worry about me seeing her so much. See … she's in a bad situation, and I'm helping her out of it. And … I don't want you involve in that situation, even less when some people who should never had approached you, came to talk to you.

I never thought of how you could see it from your perspective, because like I said, Aline is just a friend. I don't see her otherwise, and haven't in a really long time. I never pictured myself with Aline the way I do with you. _You're_ my ever after, _you're_ my reason to be, _you're_ the one I love more than anything."

"Aline sent me an email explaining her situation," I whisper, making Jace frown as he mumbles under his breath:

"Aline should learn to keep quiet. It's not that I want to keep her a secret, Clary. It's just that as long as she's married to that prick, I'd rather you stay away from her. I don't want to bring you unnecessary troubles."

He pauses a little, before continuing: "As for my nasty habit of work … I can't, Clary. I know that it might seem like I love my job, and I do; but I love you more. I can live without work, I can't live without you. Those past couple of weeks have been Hell from me, and work will never be able to put me in that position. I'd rather deliver newspaper on a bike in the morning, rather than lose you, Clary. You're too important to me."

I don't say anything to that, saddened that Jace feels like he has to sacrifice a part of his life for another. but maybe he'll go back on his decision in a few days. I hope so. I would feel incredibly guilty if he quit his dream job because of me. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself for that.

But still, I take it upon myself to make the step that Jace is waiting from me, and I mumble, stuttering on almost every word as I find a new and deep interest in my straw: "If we start over, what happened yesterday night doesn't count in it."

I mean, if we start a new relationship, I don't want what happened yesterday to confuse us. Not that it wasn't wonderful, but … it was when we were in a _something_. And now, we want to evolve to a real thing. Am I making any sense? I don't even understand myself. I should ask Kaelie, but I'm sure she'll approve of me. I won't ask Seb, because he's a guy, so of course he'll side with Jace and the 'let's talk all about that sex we had'.

Jace agrees with a small nod, but there's mirth dancing in his eyes, hiding a smirk that wants to grow on his lips. So I ask: "What?"

The waiter arrives with our order just at this moment, cutting us short, but after Jace paid him and got up, he leans in to whisper in my ear:

"It's okay. I intend on making something really similar happen and count in our future."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Also, as you could see, once again, I had no chapter. Could someone pleaaaaaase help me.** **Again. haha**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What** is your favourite part? I think mine is Jordan teasing Clary.

 **` 2. What did** you think of Jace's gesture concerning the apartment?

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next? What will Jace do to get Clary back?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	69. 2 - Untitled2

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes a little update that I hope you will like very much. Do not hesitate to let me know your thoughts,** **because I love getting them.**

 **~ Please, keep in mind Clary's state as you read the story. She's not her usual composed self.**

 **~ And be on the look out for November the first and my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 27** **: Untitled (1,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A few weeks later**

 **Clary's PoV**

"I think I should go home," I tell Kaelie, feeling that my mind is getting more and more foggy.

Jon and I went to a French restaurant specialised in wines for lunch/teat time, and we did try many many wines, before finishing the afternoon/evening at Kaelie's. Since it is Sunday and that Sunday nights are deadly, Kaelie was more than happy to welcome us, though I'm not sure if she really likes Jon. I don't know, I just feel that she likes Seb better, but maybe it's just me imagining things. Probably.

Or maybe she is a little annoyed that I brought Jon with me, when it could have been just the two of us. We did have a couple of girls night over the few weeks since Jace and I got back together, so it's not like I'm imposing Jon every time. I just think that she's not very fond of him.

" _Home_? But Clary, the night is still _so_ young," Kaelie whines, pointing out the clock on the wall, and Jon makes a sort of grunt that sounds like approvement; but I simply ignore the both of them and check my phone, slumping my upper half on the counter. I have to be honest, I am really tempted to call Jace so I could spend the rest of the evening with him, but he is spending the night with his brother, and I don't want to ruin that for him.

I think that Jace and I are finally heading toward a very beautiful place together, something way better than what we had before. It's been a month and ten days since we started over, and Jace clearly wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted to start over. He _really_ did start back to the beginning. For starters, we're not sleeping together anymore. He moved to the guest room, leaving me the master room. Then, he waited for our second date to kiss me, and it wasn't even on the lips. And most importantly: we still did not have sex again! That's for me and having a big moth that wanted to pretend that nothing awesome happened between us.

Do I sound bitter when I say that? Maybe … But it's only because it is frustrating to have Jace just across the apartment and not being able to do anything with him, just because I once said that the wonderful time we had together shouldnt count in us starting over. I should have kept my mouth shut! I mean, Jace said that he was planning on making that magnificent moment happen again in our future, but I think his vision of the future is for when the both of us will have grey hair and Parkinson.

Argh, Jace is so frustrating right now! Or maybe it's me thinking too much about sex? Why am I even thinking about this when I'm surrounded by friends? Though … Yeah … I just want Jace right now.

 **Will you be home early, tonight? J**

Ha! Speaking of the Devil. Maybe he's already home? Or maybe he invited Alec home? I wonder if Alec ever told him about him and Mister Bane? I mean it's been over a year, I think he should tell his family now. Especially since they moved in together. Mrs Herondale even told me that Mister Bane was pretty serious about Alec, so I think he should introduce him to his family. But that's not my place to say, anyway.

 **I can be home right now. Do you want me? C**

Geez, Clary that was really smooth!

"Who are you texting to?" Jon asks, trying to pick over my shoulder; and I narrow my eyes at him, hiding my phone in my bag and childishly sticking my tongue to him.

" _Someone_. Why do you want to know? Are you working for the Secret Services?"

Jon chuckled, messing with my hair and so I simply lay my head on in shoulder. I like Jon. Jon is nice. He's not Jace's nice, or Seb's nice; he's Jon nice. Even if Kaelie isn't so fond of him. I don't actually know if Jace likes him or not, because Jace never talks about Jon. He listens with attention when I talk about Jon, but he never says anything about him. Jace doesn't actually says a lot of things about my friends anymore, or even the people I work with. I did ask him a couple of times if he minded me talking about that part of my life, but he assured me that it wasn't the case.

Anyway, this is all weird. Where was I again? I don't even know.

I feel ... sleepy. And Jon's shoulder is perfect. It's nice. Just like Jon. Everything is nice. Everyone is nice.

I hear Jon saying that I'm dead to the world. To which I want to retort that I'm not, but I'm too comfortable to move a muscle. And I'm halfway to sleep anyway, better not break that cycle. I hear him adding that he'll cab us home, but Kaelie explains that she already called someone to pick me up.

Yay Kaelie. She always thinks of everything. I hope she called Seb, though. Because if she called Jordan, I'll never hear the end of it! Jordan likes making fun of me way too much. Like that time we went to the karaoké, and I got the wrong lyrics. He's not mean, he's just ... playful. But if he picks me up drunk, that will be the end of the world.

 _God_! Am I drunk? Nah, I'm just really tired. Right? Actually, what I'd love to do right now, is sleep. You know what, I think I'll just sleep here, and go back home tomorrow morning. Jon can lend me his shoulder for the night, can't he? He can go back to his place, and I'll bring him his shoulder back tomorrow. Yeah. That's probably the best idea I ever had in my life. Let's just sleep a bit.

...

Suddenly, I hear Jon's voice, along with Jace's. But ... it's so hard to keep up. _Really hard_!

"You must be the infamous Jace I heard so much about." That's Jon's voice. I can feel his shoulder move a little beneath my head as he talks. He seems tense.

"And you must be the Jon I barely heard about." That's Jace's voice. He seems upset. What is he upset about? And why is here in the first place? Isn't he supposed to be with Alec, having a bro night? _No_! Kaelie didn't do what I think she did, did she?! _She did_! Why does Kaelie always sides with Jace?! What about that infamous girl code that says that she's supposed to stick with me?!

"You're not as imposing as she let me believe." Jon again. Why does he sound so defensive?

Jace doesn't say anything, but I can feel that he's taking me in his arms with all the gentleness in the world. I smile (well, I think I do, but I'm not sure), and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing what I hope to be his jaw. _Please_ , let it be his jaw, so I'm not making a fool out of myself.

Jace starts walking us away, and so I snap my eyes open and wave at Jon: "See you tomorrow night, Jon." Then, I narrow my eyes at Kaelie and stick my tongue to her. She ruined Jace's night with his brother, I'm not saying goodbye. But I'm still going to text her in the morning to let her know how it went with Jace. I mean, she knows that I'd like it if Jace would finally go on second base... Maybe that's why she called him to pick me up. Yay Kaelie.

I don't know how it happens, but I'm suddenly surrounded by warmth and softness; and it feels so good. Really _really_ good. Now I can roll over and sleep. I can feel Jace's lips kiss my forehead as he tells me with a loving voice: "Goodnight, Clary. Sleep tight."

" _Jace_?" I squeak opening widely my eyes.

Gee, he's already at the door, how come he moves so fast. And how did I even get in my room? Slowly, I get up, thinking every step that I'm going to take; and once I am at Jace's level, I tiptoe myself and kiss really innocent and soft, but more a savage kiss that he breaks once his surprise has worn off.

Still, since I feel bold (and horny. Mostly horny), I look deep in his golden eyes and whisper in a voice that I hope to be sexy: "Come sleep with me." I try to kiss him again, but he stops me before my lips can even reach his and states:

"You're drunk, Clary." I frown. Am I?

"I don't care. I want to _feel_ you, Jace. I need you. _Please_."

Jace doesn't say anything, nor do anything; but like I said, I don't care. My body is all ready for him to make me feel like that night at my parents, or that night under the oak tree. I just want to … _feel_ Jace inside me. Is that weird of me?

Still, Jace gently cups my face, is eyes dancing all over my face. There are a thousand different emotions in his eyes, but in the end, only one prevails: "I love you, Clary. You know that, right?"

I nod and Jace smiles at me before leaning and planting a kiss on my lips. All chaste and innocent. That is not going anywhere interesting, that's for sure. I inwardly heave, because I got turned on fr nothing. Jace is obviously not going to touch me tonight. _Argh_ , he can be such a modeller sometimes.

"Let's just go to bed and _sleep_ for now. We'll talk in the morning," He proposes, and once again I nod, resting my head against his head, and ready to fall back asleep like that. I mean, at least I will get to sleep in Jace's arms, and honestly, nothing beats that.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Also, as you could see, once again, I had no chapter. Could someone pleaaaaaase help me.** **Again. haha**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What is your favourite part? I think mine is Clary thinking everything and everyone is nice.**

 **` 2. What did you think of that encounter between Jace and** **Jon?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	70. 2 - Love The Way You Play

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes a little update that I hope you will like very much. Do not hesitate to let me know your thoughts,** **because I love getting them.**

 **~ Please,** **remember that not everyone suffers from hangover after having had a druken night**

 **~ And be on the look out for November the first and my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 28** **: Love The Way You Play (1,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I wake up, feeling my mouth really pasty and my throat dry as a desert. I need water. I am going to die otherwise. Literally. _Please_! Water.

My eyes still closed, I uselessly reach for a bottle of water, knowing that I never sleep with water near my bed. But my hand meets a friendly glass of fresh water. Bless whomever put it there, even if it's a serial killer. _Especially_ if it's a handsome serial killer I happen to have a certain liking to.

Slowly, I open my eyes, and there I see Jace sitting in bed next to me, his laptop on his laps. He's looking at me, still holding the glass of water and waiting for me to take it properly while he's smiling with gentleness.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as I sit up and drink the water to tame my thirst. God, _water is good_. Water is even the best thing in the world.

"Starving," I answer, feeling my stomach claiming for food like never before. Jace gives me an even bigger smile and takes back my empty glass as he informs me:

"I ordered pizza. Nothing better than junk food after a drunken night."

It's true that pizza sounds heavenly, right now. I hope he ordered a really greasy pizza with lots of stuffs I'd never usually eat in it.

I consider laying back while the pizza arrives, but when I see what time it is, I think better of it. It's almost midday. I can't believe I slept so much. Not that I'm complaining but I usually wake up early during my days off. Around six, or seven. I guess drinking makes you sleep more.

I watch Jace switching off his laptop, knowing that it's Monday and that he usually works on Monday mornings, while I do all my papers. Jace went back to his work, but he told Hodge that he will only finish the cases he was working on. I feel really bad because of this, because it feels like it's my fault if Jace is quitting his dream job. He keeps telling me that it's not true, but the facts are still here. Never before the fight Jace would have considered quitting his job.

"Were you working?" I slump agaisnt my will back in a sleeping position, and I ask him when he puts is laptop on the nightstand. He shakes his head, and lightly says:

"I was just sending a few personal emails."

His eyes are looking at me as if I should know something particular about this, but I don't. Maybe I sleep talked. Or maybe I'm overanalysing things. Probably, that's the story of my life.

But then, he slumps next to me, upping himself so he can rest in his elbow, and he fondly smiles to me, a light I haven't seen in a long time gleaming in his eyes. "Do you remember last night?" He asks, and I don't feel any accusation in his tone, just curiosity, and maybe more.

And the thing is I remember last night. I remember him picking me up, and bringing me back home, and me throwing myself at him. Geez, me being drunk is just an embarrassment for myself.

" _Everything_?" He insists, making me blush as I nod again, because I know his talking about the part when I was being needy and horny. "Because you made me postpone something I was really looking forward to," He continues, and at this I just sit up with indignation.

"Me?! You're the one who said no!" I remind him, pointing an accusing finger at him, and Jace just content himself with smirking at me. He's enjoying my humiliation, that annoying idiot!

"I was just making sure," He says, rolling suddenly with a playful growl emanating from his mouth and making me squeal like a joyful child. Yay, let's finally have some. Jace nibbles my neck, his hand traveling my body to reach the hem of my shirt, but the moment is completly ruined by my stomach growling for food like a famished lion.

"What about the pizza?" I ask with a pretended innocence, though I'm really interested by this pizza's arrival. I mean, didn't it hear my stomach, because I'm sure people in Australia heard it!

"Don't worry, I'll still let you eat. I'll just eat you first," Jace assures, and I smirk back at him, feeling somehow playful. He leans in to kiss me, but I dash out of bed and state:

"I don't think so. I think I'll actually do something useful of my waiting time,"

I stick my tongue to him and rush out ofthe bedroom to find refuge to the bathroom where I lock myself in. Well, now that I'm here, I realise that my bladder is full and begging to be empty, so I use the opportunity while Jace knocks at the door.

"Clary …" He trails, and I gleefully chuckle as I retort:

"I can't hear you. I'm doing what normal people do when they wake up,"

There's a little pause, during which I wash so proud of myself for some reason, but then, Jace heaves and simply says through the door:

"Okay."

In less time that it takes to say, I am by the bathroom door, opening it with worry, but Jace is no longer here. God! Did he think that I was being serious? I call him out, but there's no answer, and there's a cold chill going through my spine. Did I ruin our chance to finally make love again? Why did I have this stupid idea to play like that? Maybe it's not even normal!

"Jace?" I call him again, checking the living room, but there's no one. Maybe he even left to go to his office. Stupid, stupid Clary!

I go back to my room, completely beat down, now, and as soon as I cross the threshold, a pair of arms take me in them, making my back collide with a chest.

"You shouldn't play with an old monkey like me. Because I have more than one trick under my sleeve," Jace lustfully whispers in my ear, his lips playing with my earlob while one of his hands takes a firm grip on my breast. Well, it seems that Jace just outsmarted me in my own game.

"Such as?" I ask, repressing a moan as he starts sucking at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I can feel Jace's lips spread into a smirk and his other hands move my panty to the side to penetrate me and making me yelp of pleasure. And what's even hotter, it's that I can feel Jace's erection growing even bigger in my back.

"Well, you looked for me, didn't you?" Jace informs me, but at this point, I don't really care about anything anymore. Nothing but the pleasure he's bringing to me. Which is suddenly cut short as Jace says, stepping backward: "But … maybe you're right. Maybe we should wait for pizza to get here,"

I bluntly turn my head to face him, completly betrayed by his words, and Jace only smirks at me with victory. That bastard! He did it on purpose. For a second, I'm out of words, or idea, but then something lights up in my mind. So I shrug and walk to the bed, saying: "You're right. I should probably take a shower while waiting."

And on those words, I take off my shirt, standing in nothing but my panties, and slowly turning only my head to look at Jace. And his face is priceless. Well, at least this proves that I still have some impact on Jace. He looks like he's seconds away from having me laying on my back. And actually, he was seconds away from that. Because before I can process it, Jace has made me spun on myself, and is on top of me, kissing me with fervour.

I give him back his kiss, arching myself to him as his hands seem to be everywhere on my body at the same time. I feel that sweet pressure rising in me, but before I can do or think anything about it, Jace enters me, making me scream a big 'Yes!' of relief. I plant my nails in his shoulders, and this is when he goes in and out of me, going faster than he usually does.

I close my eyes, appreciating the sensations that Jace is bringing to me, when suddenly, he flips us over, and I find myself on top of him. Without even thinking about it, I take on the rhythm Jace started, and increase it, feeling a knot within me ready to explode. Jace sits up and kisses me, his hand tightly knot in my hair, and then he kisses his way to my ear to tell me: "I'm so close, babe. Come with me."

I don't know. It should sound weird what he just said, but it doesn't. I actually think it's hot. And without warning, by body releases from any sort of tension after I jumped a little harder on Jace, feeling him touch a spot he never touched before. I tense for everlasting seconds, every nerve of my body feeling this wave of wellbeing. I'm sure even my hair felt it.

Jace lets himself fall backward, taking me with him, and I just smile while his petting my hair. I'm sure he felt me smile agaisnt his chest, because he says: "I'll never forget the face you just made. If I wasn't already so in love with you, I'd been falling all over again for you."

I blush a little, but I'm saved from saying anything as someone rings at the door. Probably the pizza bringing us to the reality. Still, I look up to Jace, and tell him something I haven't told him in weeks: "I love you too, Jace."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Hope you loved it. Don't forget to check out Tainted Love, and Mistakes that I updated.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What is your favourite part?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Clary's last words?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	71. 2 - Dreaming New

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes a little update that I hope you will like very much. Do not hesitate to let me know your thoughts,** **because I love getting them.**

 **~ Please,** **remember that not everyone suffers from hangover after having had a druken night**

 **~ And if you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 29** **: Dreaming New (3,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

It's been two weeks since my drunken night, and all I have to say, is that I've been floating on a little cloud of happiness. Maybe this will make me a bad person to say it, but I kind of like the fact that Jace has less work, because it makes him be home more often. I mean, he's home when I get there, and until we go to bed, he's all mine.

Actually, I've been the one who's been pulling out working hours more since Jon is still looking for a new Chef and therefore needs help in his kitchen. But I still did my best to have my Sunday and Monday nights free because they are kind of our date nights with Jace. We don't go out, but since I don't work on Sunday afternoons and on Mondays, we both know that those are our days.

Jace finally came back to our bed, and slept with me in his arms again. Well, we did more than sleep. To be honest, we made love every single night of those past couple of weeks. And now, I know the difference that Kaelie talks so much about. That difference between making love, and having sex. The night we made up, and my drunken night, those nights we had sex. All the other times Jace intimately touched me, we made love. Because he's more gentle, more self controlled, more … about what I feel that just feeling us at this moment.

I don't really know how to tell him that I wouldn't mind a little less … well, a little more … something. I don't know. I like making love with Jace. I love making love to him, but I loved it better when we had sex. It was more … earth shattering. Am I making sense? Am I an awful person to feel like that? I know that if Jace is so sweet and careful is because of Michael, but … I also know that it's different with Jace. Because I know, and I can actually feel that with Jace, it's not about humiliation and his pleasure. It's about us. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's because he makes it look like it's just about me, when actually it's about us. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much into it.

Anyway, tonight, it's Tuesday night, and I'm working with Jon, but I don't think I'll stay till the end of the shift. I mean, the shift started an hour ago and we barely did anything. But then again, Tuesday nights are usually very calm.

And talking about Jon, he suddenly enters the kitchen while I was showing how to do roses with tomatoes. I look up at him, surprised to see him here instead of talking with clients like he usually does, and then he walks up to me, asking:

"Does Jace know that you work here?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

I frown a little, because I know that since my drunken night, Jace isn't Jon's favourite topic. He even pointed out several times the absence of my ring on my finger, just like Jordan called me out on it the first time he saw me after Jace and I's fight. Jordan said that 'not having a ring on leads men to believe you're available. Especially when you wore one at some point and stopped wearing it.' I don't know. Jace never mentioned the ring again after I gave it back to him, and I don't dare asking about it because I'm the one who gave it back to him in the first place. But he's still wearing his. So I'm just waiting to see where he wants to take us with this.

"He's here," Jon tells me, and I just shrug.

Jace knows that I'm working with Jon tonight, I told him. Maybe he wanted to eat out since I didn't cook anything. I doubt that he knows this is Jon's restaurant because I never really said anything about it. It's not that I want to keep Jon a secret from Jace, far from it. It's more that Jace never asked about Jon, and every time I talk about Jon, he's rather closed. I don't really know why, because he's also closed when I talk about the guys at the shop, or the people I meet when I'm doing business with them. So I figured that Jace doesn't really know what to say when it comes to my line of work, like I don't really know what to say when it comes to his.

"He's not alone. He has a girl with him. And they're both dressed up," Jon continues, and this comforts me in my thinking that Jace doesn't know I'm working here.

He's probably eating with Aline, and I know he doesn't want to introduce her to me. Not as long as her case isn't solved. He told me several times that the fact that her husband already came to see me involved me too much in a case he didn't want me in, and that he didn't want to get me more into it. But it's okay, since Aline and I started that sort of corresponding via emails. I don't think he knows about it, and I hope Aline is as nice in real life as she is in her emails.

"It's probably just his secretary. It's not what you think," I assure to Jon, and he sadly shakes his head as if I'm being too naive at this moment.

The thing is, Jon doesn't really like Jace. I don't know why, since Jace is sweetness incarnated, but he doesn't. Especially after they met. The day after, Jon told me that Jace didn't deserve the second chance I gave him, which lead to us having a sort of argument. Because it's not like I gave Jace a second chance. It's more that we were stuck in an ugly place and we needed a fresh start.

So ever since that day, Jon avoided talking about Jace, and so did I. And we went back to that routine the two of us had, going to a restaurant or a bar every now and then.

"You're too sweet for your own good. It's not because you have a golden heart, that it goes the same for everyone around you, Clary," He cautiously states, knowing that he's going on a dangerous road since our argument started on that, and I just smile at him. He just doesn't know Jace like I do. I made the mistake of doubting Jace once, I won't make that mistake again.

"Do me a favour, and let them eat in peace," I ask, going back to the stove as a new order bips in. Then I add as he's about to say something: "And no, I don't want to know which table they have. They're customers like any other."

Jon nods, and leaves the kitchen, not without whispering something to the waiter who just enters the kitchen, but I don't really care about that. I mean, they have other tables to worry about. Still, a little part of my brain wonders why Jace and Aline went out. Maybe they finally got rid of her abusing husband. I hope so for her.

The evening goes on, without much to do, and I'm actually planning on going home and hand things to the Chef de Partie, when a waitress comes into the kitchen with empty plates, her face torn between amusement and incomprehension as she says: "I just had the weirdest compliment in the world."

The guys press her to explain herself, but I look at the plate, wondering what could have been wrong with them. Apparently, she just came back of a table of two who took linguine with ratatouille sauce, and a veggie moussaka. And I'm sure everything was alright with them, so I shouldn't have 'weird compliments'.

"This hot guy just said, and I quote: 'Tell the Chef that the food was so good that any serial killer would be tamed by it.' Who says that? He's probably a psycho," The waitress says, and I can't help but smile.

I mean, this can only be Jace. He's the only serial killer I know who's proud to be a serial killer. Well, I don't know any serial killer, but still. Who else would go around claiming to be a serial killer except Jace? Well, I know now that he knows I work here. I wonder how he can possibly know that, but it's okay. Like he said, he's a serial killer.

"Which table?" I ask, taking off my apron and my skullcap, and the waitress looks at me with rounded eyes. It's true that I always stayed shyly in my kitchen every time a client asked to see the Chef to compliment her. I don't know, I like being in my kitchen just fine, and I feel terribly awkward being complimented about something I can almost do my eyes closed.

"You're going to see him?!" She ask, and I just respond with my best smile:

"With a compliment like that? Of course."

Okay, now Jon's staff is going to think I'm completly nuts. Well, maybe I am. I mean, I'm having a big smile just by the thought of Jace liking my cooking. Which is ridiculous. I know he loves my cooking, he tells me everyday. He actually told me that having me home got him lazy about cooking himself because my food tastes better. But I always put that on the 'he's in love' part. Well, apparently it was really true.

I go to the restaurant room, asking the waitress which table they are, and feeling a little bit nervous about meeting Aline for the first time. Jon raises an eyebrow at me, but I just wave it off with a smile, following my waitress until she leads me to a secluded table where Jace is sitting, smiling up to and, and Aline has her back facing me.

"You shouldn't do that Jace. Ask her first. Especially about this touchy topic for her," Aline says, but she doesn't have the voice I imagined for her for the few times we talked over the phone. She actually sounds a lot like Izzy.

Jace gives her a warning look, glancing up at me, and she turns. And she's not Aline at all! She's Izzy. Izzy who squeaks and jumps out of her chair to take me in her arms. "I'm so happy to see you, Clary. The food was _delicious_."

"What are you doing here?" I muse.

"I dropped out of College, and didn't have the guts to tell Mom and Dad. So Jace proposed your guest room, if that's alright with you."

"Of course," I answer, knowing that there's more to it that what she's saying. I mean, I'm sure neither Robert or Maryse would be upset at Izzy if she came back home earlier because she didn't like what she was doing. They're good loving parents. But maybe that's the version she gave Jace, and just by the look Jace is giving her, I know that he's not fooled, anyway.

"The food was really good. Jace never told us you were _that_ good with food. We thought it was just the cakes. But now, I understand why he's starting to gain a few pounds," Izzy blabbers, and Jace gives her a dirty look while I blush. I mean, I know that Jace suffered from my cooking. It's not that he got fat or anything, it's just that … he's less muscular. Which is good. I feel less … imperfect next to him, now.

"Should we order a desert, or are you close to finish?" Jace asks me, and I shake my head, telling him that I just need twenty minutes to be ready.

Jace nods to me, and I rush to the kitchen to give my directives to the Chef de Partie before changing to my civil clothes and telling Jon that I'm off. He seems a bit disappointed, but doesn't say anything while I go back to Jace's table. As soon as I'm there, Jace gets up and deeply kisses me, apparently not caring that we're in a public place, with his sister next to us, and then the three of us head outside.

During the ride home, Izzy promises that she won't be a burden to us, and I keep on assuring her that it's okay that she's staying home. We could actually have a girl night with Kaelie and her. I'm sure they'd get along just fine.

When we get home, Jace shows Izzy the guest room, and I automatically go to the bathroom to take a shower. I know that Jace likes it better when I have my cookie smell on, but I like it better when I'm feeling fresh, and in order to do so, I need a shower when I come back from work. Once clean, I tiptoe my way to our bedroom because I don't want Izzy to find me in a towel, and I almost scream when I see Jace sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

He's smirking at me, his working shirt still on, and informs me: "Izzy is going straight to bed. She said she was tired."

I nod, picking up a shirt to sleep in, and Jace yanks me to him by the hem of my towel: "Why are you so stubborn and keep on sleeping in a shirt?"

It's true that every time we made love, I always took the time to dress back before going to sleep. I know that Jace is a little annoyed by that, but I can't sleep naked. I don't know. I just can't.

"You're so beautiful, babe," He lovingly whispers to me, before making my towel drop to the floor.

I smile to him, and lean to kiss him, my body already yearning for him. So I make my kiss a little more demanding, to let him know that I don't want him to take his whole sweet time, and he seems to understand that since I hear the zipper of his trousers getting undone. Without even thinking about it, I empale myself on him, repressing a moan as I recall Izzy being in our flat, and Jace exhales in my hair.

When our silent love making is done, we just go to sleep, me safely locked in Jace's arms, and I set my alarm for seven the next morning since Paolo will be there at four. He's good enough now to do openings on his own.

But I still wake up around one in the morning because of one of my nightmares. I switch on the nightstand light, somehow feeling relieved that the nightmares are less frequent and less violent than before. I mean, I would have screamed before, now I just wake up with a start and switch on the light, waiting for sleep to come back. I don't even feel scared anymore, just startled.

As I wait for Morpheus to visit me, I feel something that makes me smile in my back. Jace's arousal. I'm about to turn to check if I woke him up, when he starts circling his hips to my butt, holding me tight against him. I don't know, something in the way he's holding me tells me that he's still sleeping. But that doesn't stop him from moaning in my ear, as he's pressing himself more to me.

I can't say that I mind. It's actually hot to think that even sleeping, Jace wants to have sex with me. So I just let his unconscious self lead the way, too afraid to do anything that could wake him and break this wonderful feeling he's bringing to me. There's this sweet anticipation, that makes my insides knot and that brings the Jace's butterflies. But it's quickly cut short, when Jace moves my panty to the side and penetrates me in one swift motion, moaning loudly in my ear.

I moan with him, completly and agreeably surprised by this new position. I actually like very much how it gives me new sensations. As if Jace was exploring me from another perspective. Especially now that he got on top of me, and starts thrusting even harder, making me forget about everything and everyone but us at this right moment.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I know I'm dreaming. I do. I can't tell how, but I'm in one of those dreams when you know you're dreaming. And _what a dream it is_. Nice, and warm, and wet. I'm with Clary (I know, how original to dream of your girl, but it happens when you're in love, and I'm not complaining), and I'm having my way with her. She's beneath me, her back facing me, moaning as I trust in her, when as I trust a little harder, she can't repress the yelp coming out of her mouth.

And that's when it hits me. This dream feels _too_ real. I brusquely open my eyes to realise that she's in the exact position I was dreaming about, her head buried in a pillow, and it takes me a few seconds (and me thrusting a couple of more times) to understand that it's wrong. This is not a position I ever wanted to impose to Clary, when all she had before was humiliation.

So I withdraw myself from her, but it only makes her whimper as she begs me: "Don't. _Please_ , Jace. Come back."

Well, asked like that, I can't do anything but comply. So I do, being careful to not be too rough on her, but it seems that Clary decided to play with my limits tonight. She keeps on begging me for more, until I pound into her so hard that it makes the bed move. And there, by the way she's moaning and clenching my cock, I know that I have her. I can feel her orgasm going through her, and when she can't hold it anymore, she screams out of relief, burying her head in the pillow while I bite down her shoulder as I ride out my own climax, so I won't wake Izzy, though she probably just heard Clary.

For a long five minutes, we both stay like that, me on top of her, Clary doing her best to even her breath; and then, I roll and she comes rest her head on my chest, stating the exact thought that is in my mind:

"This was the best sex we had so far."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Hope you loved it. Don't forget to check out Tainted Love, and Mistakes that I updated.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this little we saw of** **Jon? And what about Jace's reactions toward Jon.**

 **` 2. What about Izzy?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	72. 2 - Red Lips

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes a little update that I hope you will like very much. Do not hesitate to let me know your thoughts,** **because I love getting them.**

 **~ And if you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 29** **: Dreaming New (1,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Thank God Izzy is staying home, because horror to my beautiful and peaceful little routine, Jace went away for a business trip. Okay, I'm happy that he's having _this_ particular business trip, because it concerns Aline, and it means that she'll finally get rid of her abusing husband. But it also means that I haven't seen Jace in a week. And it made me realise how much I don't like not being with Jace. I don't care if it makes me needy or dependant, I just don't like it.

But like I said, thank God Izzy was here. Though she is a little too observant sometimes. I mean, she invented me five different lives during Jace's absence. She said that I was depressed because I wasn't eating much ever since Jace was gone, but I just haven't been feeling very well, lately. She also said that Jon has a thing for me, because he dropped me off after work every day of the week. Anyway, Izzy likes to see things where they aren't.

I think she's trying to avoid the big picture in her life. Meaning, Simon and her. I think he is the reason why she doesn't want to go back to her hometown. Of course, Izzy didn't say anything for sure to me. I think she's persuaded I'll rat on her to Jace, and that she doesn't want to come between her brother and his best friend. I get it. But I'm also sure that Jace isn't duped. I don't know. Something about the way he looked at Izzy when she said she didn't want to go back and gave her reasons.

But anyway, it is not my business to say anything about anyone. And Izzy mentioned more stressing stuff to worry about. Apparently, Jace wants to invite my mother over, because I talked about her during my drunken night. I don't know what I could have said, but Jace apparently got the message that I miss her. Which is kind of true.

I mean, we still call each other from time to time, but that's it. I called her for the big occasions like her birthday, or me going to England, or Jace asking me to marry him. But for instance, I didn't tell her when we broke up. Or when I was so stressed I thought that I'd have to close my bakery. I only tell her the positive of my life, and I feel like she's doing the same. She's actually seeing officer Graymark. Just as friends she says, and I believe her. I'm seeing Seb and Jon just as friends.

But anyway, last week was very … exhausting since I killed myself at work to avoid thinking about Jace being gone. But today … I had such a perfect day. I know Jace came back this morning and went straight to work since he called me to tell me so. He proposed that we'd eat lunch together, but I refused since he had a lot of work. And I know that work is going to start again for him.

When Jace left with Aline for her hometown, I called Hodge to know if Jace changed his plans of quitting. And he didn't because of the amount of work and his fear of neglecting me once again. Of course, Hodge didn't say it like that, but I got the message. And out of the blue, an idea came to me. Why don't they hire a third associate. Three aren't enough to make a firm, right? So I proposed this idea to Hodge, and he said he'd tell Jace about it. I hope Jace will agree with this. Like that he won't have too much work, but he'll still have his dream job.

So now, Jace is coming back home tonight, and I'm kind of overexcited about it. I should really stop being excited over nothing when it comes to Jace. I mean, it's just Jace coming home, nothing to be so excited about.

Izzy told me that she was going to the movies tonight, so I know we will have the flat to ourselves for at least a couple of hours. I mean, it was awkward enough to have her hint me several times that she heard me loud and clear the first night she came here, I don't need her to have another thing to tease me about. Because I planned this whole romantic homemade dinner for him and I; and Izzy can be unromantic sometimes. How come she's from the same family as Jace?

So here I am, cooking for my man while listening to Road Trippin, and I bounce a little all over the place while preparing the living room. I'm in the kitchen, when life brightens up even more:

"What's the point of me buying you a CD player for the kitchen if your keep on using earbuds?" Jace's voice whispers to me, removing one of my earbud while his body strongly embraces mine from behind.

I turn to him, so happy to see him, feeling so in love with him; but then, I see something that puts me in a mood I didn't think was possible after the great day I had today. Lipstick staining a part of his collar and a part of his neck to make very distinctive and red lips.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Hope you loved it. Don't forget to check out Tainted Love, and Mistakes that I updated.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this ending with** **those lips on Jace's collar?**

 **` 2. What about Izzy?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	73. Sneak Peak

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, here comes a little SNEAK PEAK, just to make you wait a little until next update. It is from Jace's point-of-view, so we can understand better that whole business of lipstick**

 **~ And if you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 29.2** **: Sneak Peak (0,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I walk her out of my office, doing my best to keep my features unreadable about what just happened between her and I in this office. Aline watches us walk to the elevator, everything in her attitude screaming that she knows what we just did, and that she strongly disapproves of it. But then again, Miss Taylor kind of had this spell on me. Because just thinking about what we just did in this office makes me wish I could take her back right there and do it all over again.

"I'll see you around, Mr Wayland," She says with her luxurious voice, biting her lower red lip with a playful wink. I smile at her, playing with a loose stand of her long straight hair, and completely mesmerised by her face.

"Of course. I'll pencil you in next week, if that's alright with you," I reply, and this makes her smirk at me before she leans up to me and kisses my neck as she says:

"Just so you know what to wait for."

I inhale deeply, doing my best to repress my urges. I mean, I just fucked her longly, and roughly, I can't possibly do that all over again. Even if I want to. Especially not in the lobby of my office. I guess I'll have to wait until next time, and take her back to my desk, to see how else we could make the best use of it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ See? I'm nice I give you a little sneak peak about what happened with Jace and that whole** **lipstick business. It is all Miss Taylor's fault...**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this Miss Tayor** **?**

 **` 2. What about Jace?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	74. 2 - Miss Taylor

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Well, hihi, let's go back in time a little for you to understand what happened during last chapter and that sneak peak you read. Hope you will like me more after reading this.**

 **~ And if you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 30** **: Miss Taylor (2,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Okay, this is probably the craziest thing that I ever did. I must be a nut case, really. I mean, Jace has other things to do than this ridiculous idea of mine. I should just stop this and go home to put on normal cloths, and wait for him to come home tonight as planned. I mean, I just refused him lunch, it's not to barge into his office after all. And yet, this is what I'm doing.

As I walk into the lobby where Aline's desk is, I realise that I've never been to Jace's office. I mean, he was so busy, and I had my shop to worry about. This is going to be a first for me. Well, today is apparently my day of firsts.

I make sure that my coat is covering me alright, and walk to Aline's desk, feeling so ridiculous to have had this idea. I should probably abort. Yup, this seems like a way better plan. _Abort_.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" Aline asks with a commercial smile; and just by the way her almond eyes are looking at me, I can tell that she doesn't like me.

Aline is actually really pretty. I could even say that we're opposites. She has black ebony hair, brown eyes, tall legs and olive skin. How could Jace pass from _her_ to me? This is beyond my comprehension. But anyway, I doubt she knows who I am. I mean, we've never met before, and if I saw a picture of her, it's only because her husband tried to settle doubt in my heart concerning her relationship with Jace.

"I have an appointment with Mister Wayland. I am Miss Taylor," I tell her, praying that she won't recognise my voice for the very few couple of times we talked over the phone.

I asked Kaelie to take the apointement in my name (well, Miss Taylor's name), since she thinks it's such a good idea I had (though I borrowed the idea from Mrs Herondale and something her and her husband used to do to spice up their lives). She even insisted on doing my hair and makeup. Kaelie can be such a girl sometimes.

Aline uselessly checks her calendar, since I know Jace doesn't have much apointements because he doesn't take new cases. But my 'apointement' today is to apply as an associate. Though I highly doubt we'll be talking about that once I'll get in Jace's office. I don't think we'll talk much, actually. I hope we won't talk much.

Aline sends me to Jace's office, not without giving me a dirty look, and I can't help but wonder what's wrong with her? It's not like I've been mean or rude to her.

When I enter Jace's office, I silently lock the door and wait for him to look up to me. Which he takes a while to do. But when he finally does, I see surprise gleaming in his eyes before he smiles to me with love. And still, I can see how his eyes are caught in my tightly closed coat, my stocking, and my heels.

Okay, so maybe it was a good idea after all. Now, I just have to put my heart into it. You can do it, Clary. I am Miss Taylor, trying to seduce Jace Wayland, so he can have sex with me in his office. On his desk seems like a good location.

"I guess you're my two o'clock," Jace tells me with that smile that never left his face since he saw me. He gets up and walks to me; but once he's at an arm's reach, I give to him my hand, praying that he'll get in the game, and present myself:

"Miss Taylor. Delighted to meet you, Mister Wayland."

Jace raises a surprised eyebrow at me, but I do my best to stay in character. And Miss Taylor doesn't shy away from what she wants. And what she wants is Jace's pants, right now. For two long and agonising seconds, Jace doesn't do anything, staring at my offered hand. But then, he finally closes the final step between us, and shakes it before going back to his desk, gesturing for me to sit in front of him as he asks:

"So, you want to be an associate here, Miss Taylor?"

"Not really. It was just an excuse to be alone with you, Mr Wayland," I retort, taking off my coat and revealing what I'm wearing beneath it.

Not that I'm wearing much. I mean lingerie and mid-thighs stocking don't count as clothing. I went for black lingerie and stocking, because of how pale I am. I think it makes a nice contrast. And since I took a push up corset, I have bigger boobs. Not that they're usually inexistent, but now, they are bigger. Like my legs seem longer because I'm wearing nice heels.

I also changed the way I do my hair. Kaelie straightened them and let them loose, so 'Jace would have something to grab when we're at it'. Comment that made me blush deep red. And she did a dark makeup, so I would look 'sensual and mysterious'. Dark smokey eyes and bright red lips. She actually changed the colour of my lipstick to something bright, so the colour would mean something special to Jace and I.

Jace eyes me from head to toe several times, hunger obvious in his eyes; but then, he hardly swallows and calmly says: "I'm a married man, Miss Taylor."

I glance at his ring, a little part of me wondering if he already used this lie to thwart off women. It came out of his mouth a little bit too naturally if you ask me. But I guess I shouldn't really linger on that. Jace is an handsome man, of course other women are going to try something on him. And he's with me, loving me, so why should I care?

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't have some kind of fun. Promise, I won't tell if you won't," I say with a wink. I mean, it's okay. It's me. Let's just get on with it and have sex. I walk round the desk so we are on the same side, and Jace slowly licks his lips, his hands holding the handles of his chair a little tighter. I guess lingerie and heels is a big turn on for guys. Not just an urban legend.

"Maybe. But I love my wife. And I only make love to her," Jace retorts, and I repress myself from heaving and rolling my eyes.

I mean, come on. Does he have to make it so hard? It's not like it's easy for me or that I'm a natural at that kind of thing. I don't know, I just missed him a lot, and I thought it would be hot to do it in his office. And even hotter if we were playing some kind of game. But apparently I was wrong. Because Jace so doesn't seem ready to follow me in that game. Maybe he's not into that kind of thing.

"Then, why don't you fuck me?" I ask, a little bit more shyly that I intended, in a last desperate attempt.

At those words, Jace smirks at me, and tilts his head to the side as he says: "That, I can do to you, Miss Taylor."

Oh, he was just playing me around. That sneaky idiot.

With a little yank, he gets up and makes our bodies collide, one of his hand firmly on my butt while the other combs my hair. Then he hides his face in the crook of my neck, and deeply inhales while I'm closing my eyes, Jace's butterflies restlessly flying in my stomach. I can actually feel him frown against my cheek, probably because I'm wearing perfume and therefore do not have my 'cookie-smell'.

And that sends me back to who I am, right now. I am miss Taylor. A seductress who takes things in hands. So I shouldn't let Jace set the path. Miss Taylor should be the one imposing the rhythm. And so will she. Let's just hope I won't ridicule myself doing so.

While Jace gently nibbles my sensitive spot on my neck, I slowly undo his belt, taking all my sweet time. Mostly because I don't want to mess it up. I want to… go down on him. I know it's weird, especially knowing where I come from, but I always have such a good time when he does so, I want to return the favour. And I also know that Jace always did his best to stop me from going down on him. I know why he does so, but I'm hoping that today, he'll let it pass. I mean, it's not me, it's Miss Taylor, right?

When I undo the buttons of his work trousers, Jace grips tightly the base of my hair and gives me a deep and wet kiss. I could even say that this kiss is more than passion, it's savage. And I love it. I give him back his kiss, doing my best to not follow, but lead the path as much as him; and once I hear the huff of his trousers being down, I smile to myself, breaking our kiss, Jace's member firmly in my hand.

Jace rises an eyebrow at my smile, and I slowly get on my knees, not losing contact with his golden eyes. I see in them that he's about to stop me, so I just hurry and take him in my mouth, and I'm loudly rewarded by a moan of satisfaction coming deep from his throat.

I know I should be thinking of how I hated this before, but I don't. I actually enjoy seeing him like that. He has closed his eyes, tilting his head a little backward while his lips are a little parted. One of his hand near my face, inches away from grabbing my hair.

It's actually exciting to see him like that. To know that he's like that because of me. So I just keep on playing with him, taking him as deep as I can in my mouth, and monaning every time he hisses of pleasure and slightly touches my hair as if he wants me take him even deeper. I just keep on playing with him, feeling myself wet to every noises he makes and longing for him to take me.

I swirl my tongue around his penis, from base to the tip, and it seems that it's when he feels a little bit more in control of himself, because he yanks me up before sitting in his desk chair. I don't even have to wait for him to say anything, and just impales myself to him, feeing relief wash over me. I've been waiting for this for so long.

"You made me so fucking hard, Miss Taylor," Jace strongly whispers in my ear, helping on going faster and harder; and this just makes me grin. I don't know, I like knowing I can make him hard like that with just my mouth.

Jace dips his head down so he can suck on my nipples, and the sensation of that added to me jumping on him just makes me reach climax quicker than I wanted. Which seems to please Jace since he says: "Yes. Bounce on me, and come for me."

And on those words, Jace reaches for my clit and plays with it while he keeps on helping go harder on him, until I finally release, letting out a big: "God, Jace!" and falling on his chest.

Obviously, Jace didn't find his climax since he's still thrusting in me, though he is gently waiting for me to catch my breath a little. After a couple of minutes of him gently upping his hips to me he suddenly flips me and throws me over his desk so my back is facing him. Then, he nibbles the skin of my shoulders, his hands parting my legs and he deeply thrusts in one hard motion as he says:

"You're such a naughty girl, miss Taylor. But for the record, it would do you good to remember that I'm _Mister Wayland_ to you, not Jace. Or I will have to punish you."

God! Is it bad that I find his threat kind of sexy?! Is it twisted of me? And still I end up answering, "Yes, Jace.", biting my lips with the anticipation of what my punishment could be.

For a moment, it looks like Jace didn't hear and that he's too lost into pounding in me making guttural noises; but then, I suddenly feel a slight slap on my butt cheek. And … it feels good. I kind of like this mixture of bittersweet pleasure. And so I smile to myself, gripping myself to the edge of the messed up desk so I can have a little control.

"Sorry, _Jace_ ," I tell him, waiting for my 'punishment', and moaning louder than I intended when I receive it.

"Be a good girl, miss Taylor," He orders me, pounding harder in me than he ever did. Our flesh are loudly smacking, our breaths heavily mixing, the desk moving with a grating noise, but I don't care. This is the better that I ever felt during sex. Who would have known that this idea would have turned so great?

"Do you like me fucking you, Miss Taylor?" Jace asks me, holding me so tight I'm sure I'm going to be bruised tomorrow. But it's not like I care. I actually like it. I like feeling his fingers digging into my skin as he's pounding into me with an inhuman speed.

"Yes. Fuck me even harder, Mister Wayland," I beg him, feeling that I'm about to explode, and Jace grabs my hair, as we're both finally reaching climax.

"Fuck. I'm coming. I'm coming. Fuck, you're so good!" He spurs, pining me into the desk as I exhale the life out of me and fall on the desk.

For five minutes, we just stay like that. Breathless, speechless, Jace still in me, on top of me from behind and kissing the skin of my shoulders. This was the _best sex_ I ever had! Okay, I don't have much experience, but still. I think desk sex is definitely my favourite.

"I think you just killed me," I say when I'm finally sure of my voice, and Jace ups himself a little to look at me, worry gleaming in his eyes.

"In a bad way?"

I smile, shaking a little my head, and then I lean up to peck his lips as I reassure him: "In a way that means I won't be able to even think about sex for at least a week."

"That's a very bad way!" He cries out, and I just giggle. Yes, giggle like a baby, and not like a woman who just had the best sex of her life.

Jace smiles at me, pecking my lips in his turn, and then he slowly retrieves himself out of me, making me pout at the loss. But then, I remember that we're not home. Oh my God! I completely forgot about Aline being in the lobby! And it's not like we've been discreet. This is so embarrassing

"I should go home. My boyfriend is coming back tonight, and I want to cook him something special," I inform Jace with a wink, and his eyes brighten up with anticipation. Well, he actually texted me several times that he's been missing my cooking over the past week. And still, it's not what he bounces back on:

"Lucky lad. But in the end, I was the one who got to eat you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

Okay, first of all, I wanted to THANK all of those who kept faith in Jace, and therefore in me. I mean, it was really nice to read your reviews and seeing that you weren't giving up on me because of a cliffhanger.

 **~ And see? All that worry was for nothing. Jace would never cheat on** **Clary, at least not this Jace. They just had a little role play that they enjoyed very VERY much.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this Miss Tayor, now** **? And the Clace time?**

 **` 2. What about the little we saw of Aline?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	75. 2 - Clary Taylor

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So I have a lot to do lately, so I won't answer to reviews as often as before. I still read them, and they still encourage me a lot, but I am very busy IRL wise, and it eats a lot of my time, so I'd rather write when I have time than answer to reviews. Not that I don't appreciate them, it's just that I don't have a magic clock yet to have more than 24 hours a day.**

 **~ And if you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 31** **: Clary Taylor (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I look down at Clary, kissing one last time the soft skin of her shoulders before gently retrieving myself from her. She pouts a little from me breaking our embrace, but I still see the little face of discomfort she makes when I do so. Maybe I went a little too roughly on her. Well, it's not exactly like I've gone easy on her, which I'm the first surprised. I always thought that I'd always be capable of remaining in control of myself with her, but she just proved me wrong.

Probably because I've been missing her after this week of interruption of your daily intercourses. Or because of the way she dressed. Or because of her little game as Miss Taylor. Or because of the way she said 'fuck'. Because the thing is, Clary never swears, and hearing her say that word, slightly biting a little her mouth as she pronounces the 'f' was a big turn on for me.

With a small heave of resignation, Clary gets up and puts her coat back on, closing it tight against her; and I just smile at her knowing how embarrassed she must have felt to come all the way here dressed like that. Not that I'm complaining with the results. When she's secured in her coat, she turns to me, and smiles back to me before shaking her head a little and saying: "I got lipstick all over your face."

This makes me smirk at her, because it's not something that I mind. I should, but just thinking how it got on my face gives me such a bliss that I can't really mind. Gently, she wipes it off of me with her thumb, frowning as she does so, and she points out:

"What is your wife going to say if she sees that?"

"You tell me," I answer, and she blushes, looking down.

Well, here is my answer. See, as a lawyer, I know that marriage is only a piece of paper meant to protect children and spouses. As a man, I grew up, with that solid image of my Mom and Robert living a lifetime together, though they got married years after settling together. So in my heart, it is pretty clear that Clary is my wife. But I also know that Clary doesn't see things the same way as I do. She's more romantic than me in that all ordeal.

"I should go," She states, putting on a little lipstick back on her lips, and I actually like this colour on her. I never thought I'd be thinking about women's lipstick, but apparently, I do.

I walk her out of my office, doing my best to keep my features unreadable about what just happened between her and I in this office. Aline watches us walk to the elevator, everything in her attitude screaming that she knows what we just did, and that she strongly disapproves of it. But then again, Miss Taylor kind of had this spell on me. Because just thinking about what we just did in this office makes me wish I could take her back right there and do it all over again.

"I'll see you around, Mr Wayland," She says with her luxurious voice, biting her lower red lip with a playful wink. I smile at her, playing with a loose stand of her long straight hair, and completely mesmerised by her face.

"Of course. I'll pencil you in next week, if that's alright with you," I reply, and this makes her smirk at me before she leans up to me and kisses my neck as she says:

"Just so you know what to wait for."

I inhale deeply, doing my best to repress my urges. I mean, I just fucked her longly, and roughly, I can't possibly do that all over again. Even if I want to. Especially not in the lobby of my office. I guess I'll have to wait until next time, and take her back to my desk, to see how else we could make the best use of it.

So I just watch the elevator close on her, still astonished by how amazing this woman can be. Yes, Clary can be very full of surprises. And I definitely need to return the favour in a near future.

I'm about to go back to my office to finish what I was working on when she came in, when I sense Aline's hard gaze on me, and so I snap at her: "What?"

"I never thought I'd be disappointed in you like that," She explains, and I roll my eyes at her.

I mean, Aline was pretty wild in our younger years, and when she was swinging both ways, she dropped more than once to Helen's office. Who was our high school principal, might I had. So she is the last person who can judge about desk sex. Especially since I did it with the girl I intend on marrying, and not my school principal.

"Oh, come on Aline. It's not like you never had sex office. Shall I remind you Helen?" I remind her, and she narrows her eyes at me, retorting with venom:

"This has nothing to do with what you're doing. You went all drama queen on Hodge, whining like a cry baby that you couldn't do the job anymore because it would make you loose Clary. What do you will happen when she'll find out you're banging the first slut coming to your office?!"

"Watch your mouth, Aline," I threaten with a dark growl, because even though it's hilarious that she thinks I'm cheating on Clary with ... _Clary_ , she just insulted the love of my life.

Aline doesn't seem to see that I'm internally laughing at her, and just gets up, gathering her stuff as she exclaims: "Oh my God! You're giving me language lessons when you're the one in wrong! You know what? I'm taking the afternoon off!"

And as she angrily puts her coat on, I smirk at her, and add a little fuel to the fire burning within her instead of explaining the situation: "Well, you better get used to this. Because she might just come back."

Aline doesn't even bother to answer and storms out of the office, leaving me chuckling like a child at her misunderstanding. Well, since Clary has been wanting to meet Aline, I definitely have to orchestrate something worth lifetime memories. Because this is going to be priceless.

.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.

When I get back home, Clary is humming 'Road Trippin', shaking all over the place as she's setting a table worth anniversary date. I slightly frown, trying to remember if I forgot an important date, but when I seem to be in the clear, I just drop my suitcase, and take her in my arms, kissing her neck as I point out her lack of use of the CD player I bought for her cooking times.

She turns to face me, love written all over her beautiful face, and then her eyes fall on my collar, making her deeply blush. I can feel that the love playing in her eyes just turned into lust at the sight of the proof of what we did this afternoon, and so I kiss her as she jumps in my arms.

But when I sit her on the workplace, she slightly hisses of pain. She tries to repress it and move on to something else, but I still heard it. Yes, I definitely went too rough on her. I should have had a better control of myself, but hearing her begging me to fuck her, really set me wild and lead me to not go easy on her.

So I stop, mostly because I don't want her to be sore later on. And I rest my head in the crook of her neck, happy to notice that she got back her cookie smell. The fragrance she was wearing wasn't displeasing, but I like better to smell her cookie smell. Especially when this 'cookie' promises banamuffins.

"Jace?" She asks, her voice unsure of my next move, and so I promise her:

"Tonight, babe. I've been missing your food too much."

"More than me?" She inquires with a mocking tone, and I'm a little offended. She really doesn't know how good her cooking is. It is so good that now, I compare everything to it, and find everything else rather tasteless.

"No. But I already had you, didn't I? Let's just keep a little of you for my midnight snack," I answer, and this makes her blush and chuckle.

So the two of us get ready to eat the veggie moussaka she made, and it occurs to me that the giggle she let out in the office isn't something I heard a lot since we moved in together, though it is a sound that I like very much. I definitely need to work on that.

"Aline doesn't like miss Taylor," I tell her, suddenly recalling the moral lesson Aline tried to pull on me after Clary's departure, and this makes her pale.

"Why? Was I rude?" She asks with worry, and a part of me worry for this sweet part of Clary.

She is too sweet. _Way_ too sweet for this world. And I am the first example. Any other normal girl wouldn't have given me a second chance, or would have given me the hardest time for this second chance. But Clary just wiped it off. Like with her mother. I know she doesn't want to admit it, but she forgave her mother. And it's the same with Aline. She doesn't know the girl, and feels bad at the possibility of having hurting her feelings. And this is the worrying part. One day, someone is going to crash her because she was too sweet with them.

"She thinks Miss Taylor is a slut," I resume, stuffing a fork of moussaka in my mouth. _God_ I missed her food. Clary blushes a little, before looking back up to me and saying with a playful tone while wiggling her eyebrows:

"Well, maybe she is."

"No. She's just a very naughty part of you that I was very pleased to discover," I explain to Clary because though 'I fucked Miss Taylor', it was still Clary. Just a new part of her that I didn't know about. And whatever she'll do to make our sexlife more thrilling, it will still be the same. She will always be first and foremost the love of my life.

This is why it's always been easy to thwart off the few desperate female clients who tried to get in my pants. Because she is _Clary_. My wife (to be). And even if they could have aroused me, the mood quickly would have been killed by the fact that they weren't Clary. This is how deep I am in love with her.

After dinner, I propose Clary to watch Supernatural, and without surprise, she agrees with glee, already gushing over Dean Winchester. She explains that she has a lot of catchup to do since she hasn't watched an episode in nearly two years. So now, she is coming back from the beginning and we're watching the end of season two.

But not even ten minutes after the beginning of the episode, Clary is fast asleep in my arms as we we're both laying in front of the TV. I only saw her fall asleep in front of Supernatural once, when she was exhausted from a very tiresome day of work. So this is the proof of her exhaustion. I'm not sure if it's because of our afternoon. Because I know she helped a lot at the restaurant lately, and she even has an inventory at the end of the week that will keep her awake 'til the wee hour.

I already tried several time to tell her that she was working too much between her shop and the restaurant, but she keeps repeating it's temporary. But that doesn't stop her from being exhausted, and it actually shows. She has deep bags under her eyes and she lost weight.

I gently kiss her temple, too tired myself to put us to bed, and so I just close my eyes, listening to Supernatural while Clary is tightly secured in my arms, her breathing leading mine to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **Okay, first of all, I wanted to THANK all of those who kept faith in Jace, and therefore in me. I mean, it was really nice to read your reviews and seeing that you weren't giving up on me because of a cliffhanger.**

 **~ And see? All that worry was for nothing. Jace would never cheat on Clary, at least not this Jace. They just had a little role play that they enjoyed very VERY much.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of** Aline? And her reaction, as well as Jace's answer?

 **` 2. What about the part where Jace says that Clary is too sweet?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	76. 2 - Midnights Snack

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ If you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 32** **: Midnight Snack (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I wake up with a little start, sure that something woke me up. But I can't quite say what yet. So I stay in the couch, Clary still sleeping in my arms and analyse my surroundings, trying to understand what could have woken me up. But nothing comes to me, and so I decide to finally get up and put Clary to bed. She spent enough time like that sleeping on a couch when she was living on her own.

But just as I'm about to get up, Clary's cellphone rings, making me curse under my breath. I'm about to take it so I can switch it off; but Clary wakes up and pick it up at a lightening speed, though her voice is still quite sleepy when she answers it.

Slowly, she sits up, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them as I gently draw circles on her back. She smiles to me, and whatever the person on the other end of the phone tells her, she doesn't like it since she's making a face of displeasure as she says with a small voice:

"Can't you do without me? I told you that Jace was coming home today."

I don't need to be a genius to know who's at the other end, now. Jon. This isn't the first time that bastard calls for Clary to fill-in last minute for him. And every time Clary accepts because she is too sweet to just say 'no'. Tonight is actually a first, and I deeply appreciate it. Not that I would have given her a hard time for helping him, but because I just want to enjoy her as much as I can after a week of missing her.

And also because I don't like him. I really don't like him. But I keep this to myself because last time I expressed my feelings toward a new friendship of hers, I was clumsy, and she ended up not seeing anyone for months. And this is not something I liked. I don't want her to close herself in a bubble where I am her only friend.

So I just stay quiet, though I keep an eye on him. Because, even though I know that my jealousy of Sebastian is irrational, I also know that I have every reason to be jealous of him. He wants to get in Clary's pants. Nothing has been more true than that. I can see it in his eyes. I saw the way he was annoyed that I came by his restaurant to see Clary, as if I was intruding into something personal of theirs. I also saw how disappointed he was that Izzy turned out to be my sister. I guess he would have been more than happy if I was cheating on Clary. To make it short, he is a bastard, and I can't stand his face. But I play it cool for Clary's sake, because I have to be honest, and he does help her make her shop bloom in the restauration world.

"Okay. I'll drop by for lunch, tomorrow," Clary promises to the phone before hanging up and leaning in to give me a kiss.

I yank her to me so I can hug her, and her lips spread into a smile as she lays on top of me. I smile back, drawing lines on her back and enjoying this simple innocent moment we're sharing as she accuses: "You let me fall asleep in front of Dean!"

"It was so you could dream of me," I whisper in her ear, a part of me liking that side of Clary. That side where she lets herself be so free that I can see her fangirl over fictional characters. And it's exactly what she does as she sits up on top of me and rolls her eyes at me with a playful smile:

"How boring. I already have you. Let me, at least, dream of my Dean."

"Your Dean? That's it, no more Supernatural in this house!" I exclaim, pretending to be hurt, and making Clary chuckle, glee sparkling in her eyes.

"If you're jealous of Dean, you're totally right. He's … he's … he's Dean!" She stutters, overwhelmed by her fangirling feels, and I just shake my head at her. It seems that whatever I'll say, Dean will always have the upper hand.

Clary makes a happy face to me before getting up, saying: "I have a long day tomorrow, I should probably go to bed."

And on those words, she leaves the living room, and I just stay a little while longer laying on the sofa. Mostly because I know that Clary is stills a little too selfconscious about herself, and though she doesn't mind dressing or undressing in front of me, she's still a little uncomfortable about tiny mundane things such as showering or brushing her teeth, or even putting on makeup.

So I wait, trying to not obsess too much about the fact that Clary didn't eat much during our diner. Would she have been any other girl, I wouldn't have worried, but Clary loves food. I even saw her get herself sick for food. And the only time she forgo eating was during the opening of her shop when she was overstressed with it.

And tonight, she barely ate what she had in her plate, which wasn't much already. To be honest, I hope that she's just sick. Some flu, or something. Because the other option coming to my mind is not something I want to happen. Not now. I want a few more years before having to worry about it.

Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from the kitchen, and I raise my head a little, too lazy to really get up and check on it. And I don't even have to, since I see Izzy in the frame of the door leading from the kitchen to the living room. She's looking at me with a mix of disbelief and condescendence; and as I analyse that she's already in her nightwear, I understand that her coming back home is probably the thing that woke me up in the first place.

"You guys, are boring. I gave you the night out, and you just hang out on the couch? I'm sure even Mom and Dad would have had had kinky sex," She says, and I lay back, throwing my hands over my eyes as I point out:

"I think I'm going to throw up." Seriously, Izzy always had this instinct to bring the awkward out of nowhere, and picturing my parents having kinky sex definitely qualifies as such.

"And I think you might be gay," She retorts all mighty. I roll my eyes, and snap:

"It's not because you're not getting some, that you have to live through Clary and I's sex life, Iz. Because it clearly doesn't concern you. Not to mention that it's creepy weird."

"Who says I'm not getting any?"

"Oh. And who's the lucky lad?" I evilly retort, perfectly knowing that she'll never answer that question because Izzy who always was so proud to talk about her boyfriends to me, suddenly got oh-so-quiet over the past couple of years.

"Never mind. I'm going to bed. Don't make too much noise snoring," Izzy respond, her head high as she turns her heels to me and leave the room.

I chuckle at her, getting up to get ready myself to bed; and once I'm ready, I find Clary fast asleep in our bed. Without thinking much about it, I slide next to her, taking her in my arms, and she sleepily kisses my chest as she murmurs: "I heard you talking with Izzy."

"Yeah, she was complaining that we didn't seem to have any sort of kinky sex, and just slept in front of Supernatural," I explained, and this makes Clary rise her head a little to me as she responds with a smile:

"She should complain to miss Taylor."

"I mostly think that she's missing her secret boyfriend and that she's trying to live through us now," I say, and Clary seems on the verge of saying something before restraining herself.

I don't blame her. If Izzy told her something as friends, it's normal that she keeps quiet about it around me. But I can still be curious about it.

Little by little, we fall asleep, Clary secured in my arms, just the way I like it. Ever since we moved in together, I always had a hard time falling asleep if Clary wasn't in my arms. Especially when we're parted. And it does not seem to bother her that I lock her like that in my humane cage.

Still, in the middle of the night, I wake up with the certainty that it will take me a while to fall back asleep. I have the biggest night boner I ever had in my entire life. I don't really know what I was dreaming about, but the inconvenience is still here, hard between my legs.

I turn a little to stare at Clary, sleeping peacefully on her back, and before my mind can really have a control over my actions, I'm kissing my way down on her. And I can't say that she seems to mind. Even in her sleep. She's moaning, giving me a growl of obvious approval as my tongue touches her sweet spot, and I relish in her taste.

To be honest, I've always loved the way she tastes, that little salty moist lingering on my tongue every time I go down on her. But lately, her taste is even better. A perfect mix between sweet and salty. And I love it. I know it's probably due to her new addiction to pineapple juice, but anyhow, I clearly don't mind at all.

As my tongue plays with her sweet pink button, I enter a finger in her entrance, making her moan a little louder and arch herself to me, and so I quickly go in and out of her, taking my rhythm to her breathing. And the faster it is, the faster I go, nibbling from time to time her clit as the pressure between my legs increases even more. I can feel that she's about to climax, I can feel that she's seconds away from releasing; but I suddenly stop, a selfish part of me wanting us to climax together. Because no matter what, the face she makes when she has an orgasm while I'm inside of her, always makes me finish in seconds. It's just _blissful_.

So I swiftly climb my way back up to her, and penetrate her with a low growl that I try to muffle in the crook of her neck. Once I'm deep inside of her, I hear her exhale a little surprised 'oh', and so I rise my head to her just to see that she's fully awake, and fully appreciating being awaken like that.

"Don't stop," She whispers before grabbing my face and kissing me as her hips come to meet mines.

I comply, though I do my best to not be too rough on her because I know how sore mornings feel like. But anyway, it's not like I'm going to last long, or like I have the energy to be as harsh as I was this afternoon. I can actually feel my peak coming, and that's when she does her face. That face that I love so much and that always sends me to the edge. And I love it even more when she has to be silent, like now, and that she bites hard on her lips as a consequence. I increase my thrusts in her, as she exhales her orgasm, and then, finally release.

" _God_! I love you so much, Clary," I tell her (though it is obvious), falling back on top of her and staying there for a little while, because I know she doesn't like when I break our embrace just after making love.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Izzy and Jace's thoughts concerning her?**

 **` 2. What about the part where Jace clearly says that he's jealous of Jon and that he doesn't like him?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	77. 2 - The Naivety Of A Girl

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ If you're interested in a new teenager story, go check out my NaNoWriMo story Tainted Love! I am really looking forward to know your thoughts on this story, and your reviews will REALLY help me write.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 32** **: The Naivety Of A Girl (1,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"It's okay, thank you," Jace snaps with temper to the waiter, glaring at him with anger. I shake a little my head, bringing my hand to his so I can calm him down.

We had lunch with my parents, today; which was quite weird to be honest. Dad kept hinting at me about the fact that I lost weight and that I should manage myself with work. He even suggested that I should drop helping at the restaurant. Ridiculous, isn't it? Jace didn't say anything, but I still saw that he didn't think any less of that. He just didn't want to make me more uncomfortable than I already was in front of my parents.

But anyway, now, Jace and I are having teatime at a café just before I go to Jon's restaurant for his inventory. And Jace is having a rant against the waiter because the waiter is being nice to us. He's even starting to rant about how he's 'so not going to tip the bastard'. At this I roll my eyes, not really understanding what his rant is all about.

"I just don't like people flirting with my girl just in front of my nose. Or behind my back for that matter," He explains passing a hand in his hair, and I honestly don't get it. He's being ridiculous. And so, I just explain to him that he's being ridiculous:

"He's just being nice."

"Men aren't nice without a motive," He retorts and I roll my eyes at him. If Jace is anything, it is nice; which I don't hesitate to remind him with a small smile:

"You are nice to me."

Jace smiles to me and leans over the table to kiss me, which I totally love. I guess I'm a sucker for romantic gestures like that. Especially when he says afterwards: "That's because I'm in love with you."

I blush like every time Jace something like that to me, but still, I try to keep my cool. I mean, I can't always let Jace think that I'm swooning all over him, or he's going to think I'm a kid who gets excited over nothing. "How about when we started seeing each other?"

"My point exactly. I was flirting with you," Jace says, proving his point; and somehow it hurts my heart. I don't know why, it just hurts. I always thought that Jace was nice to me because he was a nice person, not because he had an agenda with me. It doesn't make me love him less, it just … I don't know. I think it just broke that perfect idealistic image I had of Jace. It just makes me realise that Jace is normal guy, and not some Prince Charming coming from a fairy tale.

"Seb is nice. And Jon. And Jordan. And you're nice to Aline. I don't think a guy being nice has to mean he is trying to flirt with the girl," I say after a little while, looking down on my untouched waffle. I mean, I'd like to think that guys are nice just because they want to be nice.

There's a small silent between us during which I can feel Jace's gaze on me. It takes me a while, but I finally look up at him, and I see in his eyes that he's sorry about what he just said. I guess he saw that he hurt me, so I just put on my best smile in order for him to not feel too guilty about it. He was just being honest, it's not his fault if I put him on a pedestal.

Jace reaches out to retake possession of my hand, and says: "I'm sorry, babe. I guess I'm a bit jealous. I just … I love you, and it's a bit ... annoying to see guys trying to steal you from me."

"Nobody's trying to steal me, Jace. You're just being paranoid," I reassure him, rolling my eyes to the heavens. I love Jace, and he loves me, but sometimes, he's just being ridiculous. And today is one of those times. I mean, come on. Who would want to be with me, anyway? I already got lucky for Jace to love me.

Jace is about to retort something, when he seems to think better of it, and simply gets up. He goes to the cashier to pay the bill, and then we both leave the café. I really can't wait for me to open my own coffee shop, just above the bakery. I know that I still have a few months to wait since I'm seeing a contractor tomorrow to rearrange upstairs as I want it. Jon is going to help with the plans.

As we walk towards Jon's restaurant, Jace and I talk about small things, like the fact that Aline is finally free of her husband. Jace is talking about selling her back his old apartment to a lesser price so she could really settle in this town. He also jokes about her ranting about Miss Taylor and him being the biggest asshole on the planet. I think he's enjoying too much playing with her nerves. When we're on the restaurant's street, Jace tells me about Hodge wanting to present him a possible associate. I think this is great.

Jon is waiting for me at the door of the restaurant, dressed in casual unlike his usual suit. I think I'm surrounded by men in suits. Thank God, Jordan isn't one of them. Jon and Jace shake hands, not exchanging one word, and Jace takes me in his arms.

"I love you, babe," Jace whispers in my hair after giving me a long kiss. I assure him that this feeling goes both way, and he tilts a little my head before pecking my lips one last time and saying: "Call me when you're finished, I'll come pick you up."

I could just tell him that Jon will drop me off like he often does when I finish late at his restaurant, but I don't. I guess I like the idea of Jace picking me up like when we started seeing each other. I know that Jace would still pick me up if he could, but our schedules are different, and I never finish work at a regular time, anyway.

As soon as Jace leaves, Jon and I start the inventory and we actually finish it rather early. So, I decide to cook for Jon a special that I wanted to do for quite some time, and as we're eating I ask Jon why he doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean, he is a really nice guy, and many girls would be happy to be with him.

"Well, there's this girl, but I don't think she sees what I feel for her," He tells me, eating his food with passion. You know, sometimes, Jon reminds me of Jace. In his way to talk to me, or to eat my food, or even to look at me. I guess I'm a magnet of nice guys. Yay, lucky me.

"Maybe you should just tell her," I advise, because if the girl is clueless like me, she probably doesn't even knows it. To be honest, I think Jon is talking about one of the commis; which would explain why he's always in the kitchen. Her name is Jodie, and she's a really pretty and promising girl. And I'm sure that she also has a thing for Jon, but that she's too afraid to speak up because of the 'he's her boss thing'.

"I would, but she already has someone. And every time I hinted her about my feelings for her, she completly blew me off. She can be really naive, sometimes."

Well, this blows off my Jodie theory. Jodie's single. And then, something he just said hits me. So I retort: "Hey, naive isn't so bad!"

"It isn't, is it," He admits with a small smile, and I grin at him. Jon chuckles a little, before looking down his plate, and states: "Anyway. That was very good. I think I'll make it tomorrow's special."

I get up with a smile of satisfaction, glad that he liked my food, and we both go to the kitchen to put our dirty plates away. I make sure that the kitchen is okay, knowing that Jon is watching me.

"You're so beautiful," He says out of nowhere, and I just shake my head at him:

"Whatever, Jon."

He frowns a little, as if bothered by my reflection, and suddenly, before I can register anything, there's a pair of lips on mine as Jon's body's gently tackles me to the closest wall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ Cliffy... Though you've all been waiting for this, haven't** **you?!**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace's jealousy toward the waiter and Clary's reaction to it?**

 **` 2. And how do you feel about** **Jon now? Just so you know, Jon doesn't know anything about Clary's past.**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	78. 2 - Dark Clouds Coming

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 33** **: Dark Clouds Coming (2,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Cheap Thrill**

 **Avril Lavigne - Hot**

 **Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I don't know what to say, or what to do. _What is wrong with him_? Why is he kissing me all of the sudden? _What's wrong with him_? Jon is supposed to be my friend. Not … kissing me like that out of nowhere. _What's wrong with him_? He knows I'm with someone, even if he doesn't like Jace. So why is he kissing me like that? _What's wrong with him_?

As Jon moves his hand to my face and moves his lips so I could open my mouth to him, I finally gather myself. _This is so freaking wrong_! I shouldn't let him do that to me. Even if I can tell he doesn't mean harm, I don't like him kissing me. This is something only Jace can do. This is something I'm comfortable of doing only with Jace. So, I push Jon off of me, staring at him with disbelief about what just happened.

" _What's wrong with you_?" I ask him, still shocked. Jon starts trying to justify himself, but I just dash out of here, shoving him away when he tries to stop me, calling my name.

I should let him explain, but I don't. To be honest, right now, I'm just scared out of my mind by his outburst. There's my mind telling me that Jon didn't mean to scare me, or do me harm, but there's my heart bringing me back years ago to that ugly place I always try to bury deep inside.

For a moment, I just stay here, in the middle of the street, disgusted by myself. What am I going to tell Jace? When I think _I_ was the one who accused him of cheating, and I ended up being the cheater. This is probably the worst day of my life. I can't believe I just cheated on Jace! This thought is so horrible that I shiver, bringing my hands to myself in the hope to make it pass.

After thinking over and over what I'm going to do, I decide that I can't face Jace. Not now. Maybe not ever. Maybe I should go to Seb. Yeah. I should probably do that. Seb is the solution. So, I go to his place and ring at his apartment; and after two long and agonising minutes, he finally answers and opens the door to me.

What I wasn't expecting was to find him with a girl in underwear beneath his arm, and him in boxers. God, this is _awkward_! This was such a bad idea. I awkwardly stare at Seb, but before I can tell him anything, Seb shakes his head, and tells me to come in as he dismisses ungracefully the girl. I'm about to tell him that it's okay, when he cuts me short and makes me sit on the couch, asking:

"What's wrong, Little Red?"

I can't even. I just want to cry over, and over, and over. And without me knowing how it happens, I burst into tears, taking refuge in Seb's comforting arms. I cry there for endless minutes while Seb shushes me, telling me that it's okay, even though I know it's not. And so, after crying for so long in his arms, I inform Seb between two sobs:

"I cheated on Jace."

"Yeah, right. Be reasonable, Clary," Seb responds, clearly not believing me. And so, I tell him what just happened with Jon, though I keep to myself the guilt. This is my stuff to deal with, I don't have to put it on his shoulders too.

When I'm finished with my tale, Seb doesn't say a word, looking at me as if he's seeing me for the first time. Then, he passes his hand over his face and gently puts his hand on my knee as he tells me: "Clary. _You_ , of all people should know the difference between a kiss and someone forcing themselves into you."

"I know the difference. Jon didn't kiss me to hurt me or to humiliate me. He kissed me because he cares," I retort, because I like Seb just said, I know the difference. And I think this is what makes it scarier. The fact that because I knew Jon wouldn't hurt me, I gave him the hope of a possible he and I.

Seb frowns a little, before passing once again his hand on his face. "Why did you come here? You should have gone to Jace. I can't give you the comfort you need right now."

"Jace is going to hate me. He's going to be pissed," I state, looking down my hands and bringing my knees back to my chest. Seb puts back his hand on my knees, forcing me to look at him, and he assures me:

"Jace loves you. You're not the one he will be mad at,"

I just shake my head and close my eyes, not believing him because I would be hurt if the situation was reversed. I would be hurt, and every time I was hurt, I ended up being angry at Jace. So it's only natural that he would feel the same toward me. Maybe I should go back to Dad's and wait to see if Jace ever forgives me.

With a heave, Seb gets up from the sofa, and pulls a duvet from behind me that he gives to me as he gently tells me: "You should rest, you're not thinking straight. Send a text to Jace that you're staying here, and just sleep here. You'll feel better tomorrow."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

I mindlessly eat the bowl of cereals that Seb gave me, while doing my best to not cry my eyes out like I did for most of the night. When I sent to Jace a text saying that I would stay with Seb for the night, Jace didn't peek a word about it, texting me to enjoy my night with my friend. This is how much he trusts me. This is how much I failed him.

Suddenly, I remember something awful and alarming. I have the contractor coming this morning, and Jon is supposed to be here with the staff and I! _I can't face him_! I just can't see him right now. I can't even talk to him over the phone (he tried to call me all night long), so even less find myself in the same room as him. Just thinking about it gives me a humongous ball of anxiety in my stomach, making all my food coming up.

So I dash to the bathroom, almost pushing Seb who was in the way, and I hurl my guts out, tears coming to my eyes. I flush the toilet, hearing Seb's footsteps coming into the room while his gaze is hard on me, and after a long minute of silent during which either of us moved, Seb asks me:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just a rough morning after a really bad night," I answer, not wanting to sound like a winny baby complaining about meeting Jon in a few hours. I can hear Seb scratch his hair and balance himself from one foot to the other, and so I turn my head to look at him.

"At the risk of sounding like a gay best friend, when was your last periods?"

I'm about to snap at Seb that it's not his business, when I start thinking about it. My last periods were two months and two week ago. Which is pretty long ago if you consider that I'm on the pill and supposed to be regular. I know exactly when is the last time I had them. Just two weeks before my drunken night, and therefore just two weeks before Jace and I finally started making love again.

As the realisation of what my missing periods means downs to me, I pale feeling tears burn my eyes again. I don't want to be pregnant. I'm not even sure if I want to have kids. I'm not Mom material. And I don't have the time. _Jace_ doesn't have the time. We just got into that nice place we're in. And he has this new associate coming that he will need to settle in, with all those new cases coming to him. And I have my shop expanding. This is so not a good time.

And now, with all that Jon mess, Jace is going to think the child isn't even his. Why is this happening to me?

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

I am there, just laying in the sofa doing my best to not freak out. Why does my life suck so much all of the sudden? I mean, professionally, it went okay. _Thank God_ for that. I called Jordan and asked him to handle the contractor before taking him to my place so we could all talk together. And when they came home, Jordan told me that Jon had been very professional and didn't talk about anything personal. He barely asked about me. Thank God for that.

But then comes what happened yesterday. And worst. What's growing in my stomach. Am I horrible for not wanting a child? Because last time I checked, it's the normal order. Get someone, get a house and a mortgage, get married, have kids, and die. So why do I want to skip the kids part?

I think I'll take an apointement. Yeah, I'll do that. I'll tell Jace, because he has to know, but I'll take an apointement. I don't want kids. Not now, I don't even know if I want some later, but now is out of the question. I'm just starting my business, I'm not even twenty, I don't want a kid. Does that make me a cold hearted bitch?

I look down to my stomach, lifting up my shirt to touch it. It is true that I lost a lot of appetite lately. And I'm _always_ tired. And I missed my periods. _Twice_. All those signs, but I didn't see any of them. I just never connected everything all together. I poke a little at my stomach, perfectly aware that I probably look ridiculous doing so; and I heave looking up to the ceiling. I really don't feel that Mom-to-be vibe. Am I even normal? Aren't I supposed to glow with love and expectations?

Suddenly, I hear the front door opening, making me sit up and frown. It's the middle of the afternoon, and Jace is working. Izzy is working as well since she found a little job as a trainee hairdresser in a salon not far from our apartment.

But here comes Jace, dressed in suit as he deposits his suit case on the table and smiles to me before walking to the sofa and coming in front of me, squatting a little so he can be at my level.

"I missed you, last night." He says, kissing my neck with love, and guilt washes all over me.

"Me too. I just needed to see Seb," I respond, because this is the truth. I did need to see Seb. Jace moves me so I am sitting on top of him, and he whispers in my ear:

"I know. He called asking me to be home earlier. Everything alright?"

I nod, hiding my face in the crook of his neck, and inform him of my day: "I signed the contractor, today. He's starting next month."

Jace moves a little and tilts my head up to longly look at me, before he drifts himself away from the 'me-topic': "I'm meeting the new associate with Hodge and Aline, tomorrow night for diner. I'd like you to come with us."

"Sure."

"We could go to Jon's restaurant. Like that you'll be able to taste the food the cooks prepare when you're not there," He proposes, kissing my neck, and I highly appreciate the thought. It proves that he's interested in what I'm doing. But I really don't feel like seeing Jon. Especially with Jace.

"We should go elsewhere. I know a great place…" I start, but Jace interrupts me, frowing and looking at me with eyes that I don't like. I feel like I'm on trial and facing a lawyer, not Jace.

"Don't you want to go there?"

"I just think we should go elsewhere," I elude, refusing to lie, but refusing to really explain why I don't want to go to Jon's.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks, and I look down:

"Nothing."

"Clary … I thought we were good enough to not lie to each other," Jace states, and this makes me look back at him. I hurt him because now he's thinking that I don't trust him enough. So I mutter in a very small murmur:

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Don't be ridiculous," He responds, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Isn't it obvious that I could never hate you?"

There's so much love and honesty in his words that I can't doubt them. I look back up to him, looking straight in his eyes and stuttering like the frightened child that I am right now: "… I … yesterday night, … Jon … I didn't know. I never thought he thought of me that way. I … he …"

"Did he make a move on you?" He growls, his fist tightly squeezing the back of my shirt as if he's trying to keep his anger in. I knew he would be mad.

"You said you wouldn't be mad," I remind him, scared out of my mind that he's going to leave me.

"Did he declare his ' _growing feelings for you_ ', or did he just kiss you like the asshole he is?" He growls even louder, his eyes hard on me as his fist tightens even more on my shirt, and I can't help but let a tear escape.

As soon as it rolls on my cheek, Jace completly changes his facial expression and passes from mad anger to loving worry. He gently wipes it away, but all I can do is remind him of his promise: "You said…"

"I'm not mad at you, babe," He assures me, gently pecking my neck up to my jaw. "Of course, I'm not mad at you," He goes on, loosing his hand in my hair. "I love you," He tells me, finally kissing me on the lips with all the love he has for me.

And the kiss is like a cure. I drink it greedily, straddling Jace's hips as my lips attack his, desperate to prove him that I love him and that I never intended to cheat on him. He is my first kiss, and the only man that I'll ever willingly give a kiss to.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him between two kisses, and Jace shakes his head, stopping us and caressing my face with love.

"Don't. You're not the one who asked him to make a move on you. I know you're not like that. I know you love me as much as I do you," He says, looking straight into my eyes with his golden eyes. And then, he gently leans in, slowly closing his eyes and gently brushing his lips on mines before making us share our most delicate and intimate kiss ever.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

~ I know you guys want to see the Jace/Jon confrontation, but you know me. So patience, my broccolis, patience, I tell you.

~ BTW, know that if Clary feels so guilty, it's because no one but Jace ever kissed her in a loving way. So the fact that she can bring those emotions out of someone else is unreal for her, making her feel guilty. Plus, know that everyone has their different definition of what is cheating? ALSO, no, Jace had no idea of what happened. Like already Seb said earlier, he's Clary's friend, and he won't betray her like that. It was something she needed to tell Jace, not him. Seb just made sure that Jace would be there to listen.

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace's reaction? And Seb?**

 **` 2. And Clary is pregnant? What do you think about this?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	79. 2 - The Strength Of A Couple

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter ‼️PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END‼️**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 34** **: The Strength Of A Couple (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

When I arrive at the restaurant Jace and his coworkers are still not here, but I'm warmly welcomed by the owner. I came here a few times with Jon, and thanks to him, Tim (the owner) orders most of his pastries at my shop for his deserts. He lets me choose our table before asking me if I want to drop by the kitchen. I gladly accept, because let's be honest, I started becoming a little bit picky with my food when I eat out. I mean, I do work at a restaurant, so I became picky.

After tying my hair up in a high ponytail, I do a braid with my hair, and check on the kitchen while Tim warns his staff that I'm a very good Chef and that they better do their best on my table. Which makes me roll my eyes. I might be a good cook, but I'm not Gordon Ramsey. But whatever. Once I'm sure the kitchen is clean, I go sit at the table that Tim designated for us so I can wait for Jace and his coworkers, and while doing so, I order a alcohol-free cocktail.

See, I'm not even fully pregnant that this baby is already annoying me. I mean, I finally inhibited myself and started to enjoy good wines, and tonight I won't be able to drink anything. Which is a shame since I know that the wine list is very good. Curse on the pregnancies that come out of nowhere. I still didn't tell Jace. I'll let him know tonight when we'll get home because I can't wait forever to tell him. Otherwise, I'll loose my opportunity to get an abortion. To be honest, I'm a little nervous about how he'll react. Not so much about the 'I'm pregnant' thing, but more about the 'I want an abortion' thing. I know many people are highly against it, and I don't even know if Jace is one of those people.

I am deeply lost in my thoughts when Tim walks to my table, followed by Aline who's glaring at me, making me look down on my hands. Why is she glaring at me like I'm the worst person on the planet? With his best commercial tone, Tim proposes a drink to Aline and she orders a mojito as she sits next to me.

I'm not going to lie, Aline is beautiful. She looks like a model. I mean, she could easily pass for a nobody, but since she takes care of herself and of her image, she's just stunning. Because Jace kept on repeating me that I am beautiful, a part of me starts to believe that I am not so bad myself, but next to Aline … that part has a tendency to disappear. Especially since I always pictured her smiling friendly at me, and not shooting daggers at me with her almond eyes.

"You have some nerves to come here. Do you know that his girlfriend is going to be here, tonight?" She hisses after a waiter puts her cocktail in front of her, and finally I understand what this is all about. _Mrs Taylor_. Jace did tell me that Aline didn't make the connection between 'us', but I thought that he cleared that up for her since. I mean, it's been a week. Work must have been awkward for the both of them, if she thought of me as a slut, and of Jace as a cheating bastard.

And now, I'm the one in the awkward position. What am I supposed to do? Tell her that I went to see Jace to have kinky sex with him because I missed him and I was horny for him? Yeah, right. As if that is ever going to happen. Well, Jace is the one who seemed to enjoy all that awkwardness, so let him be the one to explain everything to Aline. Because this is _way_ too embarrassing for me to get into it. I just can't wait for him to arrive.

And speaking of the Devil, here he comes, accompanied by Hodge and a man who's probably in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair. He's shorter than Jace, and even shorter than Hodge; but I think that he looks like every other lawyer should look. You know, skinny, with glasses and not looking like a GQ model, like Jace.

As soon as our eyes meet, Jace smiles at me, apologising to Aline and I because of traffic, before he bends to kiss me on the lips and sit on my other side. I can feel Aline's intense gaze on us, but I keep my eyes on Hodge who gives me his hand for me to shake it as he inquires:

"Clary, dear. How are you doing? I heard that your shop is doing more than great."

"I'm fine, thank you," I answer, and I can't help but see from the corner of my eye that Aline is looking at Jace with a big open mouth as she starts to understand. I glance at Jace who has the indecency to smirk at her with mirth dancing in his eyes; and so I look back at Aline with apologetic eyes. For a second, we stare at one another, and then she blushes and look at Hodge asking how he is doing. She's probably thinking back of what we did in that office. God, Jace is such an idiot to have not cleared the situation earlier with her. Even if he's apparently enjoying himself, right now.

During dinner, Aline and I actually talk a lot, and I was right, she is nice. We mostly talk about her finally being free and 'back on the market'. She said that the day her divorce was pronounced, she went out to party all night while 'boring Jace' stayed in his hotel room to sleep. And though I'm happy that she's out of this bad relationship she was in with her husband, I'm kind of sad for her. I mean, she gave herself a shot of this happily ever after with that man, and it turned out that he was a wife beater, a stalker and a thief.

If her divorce took so long to finalise, it's because he tried to steal the money she inherited from her parents, and also because she wanted a restraining order from him. But in the end, she's free of him, and she feels better off without him.

She tried to make me talk a little about me, but when she saw that I was getting embarrassed, she decided that this talk would be for a girls night out. To which I didn't reply anything since I don't know if I'll be able to, now that I have a baby inside of me.

To be honest, I'm glad Aline is here, tonight. Because Jace was very into his business talks with Hodge and Sam (that's the new associate name, and I'm so going to tease Jace that his new associate has the name of a Supernatural character). I mean, I know he didn't completely ignore me, because he raised an eyebrow at me when I asked a tomato soup (off the menu, because I'm annoying like that), and he even questioned my lack of drinking since I'm the one who chose the wine for our table, but he didn't dwell on it. I know it's mostly because he didn't want to embarrass me in front of everyone.

Anyway, I hope they're going to keep this Sam guy. Because from the few things I heard, that would mean that Jace would have as much work as he has right now, which is okay by me. He's working eight to ten hours a day, so it's okay. Apparently, Sam would also stay in here, in Jace's office so they would be able to split cases, but he would be the one doing long distance travels if needed. Personally, I like this plan. Or maybe this is a selfish part of me who wants Jace all for myself.

The dinner doesn't actually drag for hours, thank God for that. Mostly because when it's past ten, Jace gets up and says that I get up early tomorrow. Which is true, but didn't expect him to remember that small detail.

So we leave the restaurant, me having Aline's personal number in my phone now; and once home, I notice Izzy's absence. Jace doesn't seem to think much of it as he kisses my neck, his hands lifting up the hem of my dress. I wouldn't have minded if we were in our bedroom, but we're not. We're actually in the bathroom, with a lot of lights everywhere, and anyway, I don't really feel like it.

"Jace…" I state with a small exasperate voice, and he hums, clearly aware that my body is on the verge to give in to him. "I'm just helping you undress," He innocently says, and though my body responds to him with ardour, my mind is completely elsewhere.

I think he felt it, because he steps back, pecking one last time my neck, before he proposes: "How about a bath together?"

And without knowing what takes over me, I agree. Jace smiles to me like a child offered forbidden candies, and he switches off the main light as he lets the water fill the bathtub. I feel a little awkward being naked around Jace without any reason, but as soon as we're in the water, that awkwardness disappears.

For five minutes, neither of us says anything, and we just appreciate the warmth of the water as well as being next to the other. I think I like this bath thing. It's nice. It's … peaceful. This is probably the time to tell Jace about the little inconvenience in my stomach. I wanted to tell him when we would be in bed, but now seems like a better timing. I mean, we're both relaxed, so maybe it would ease the pill into him.

"We never talked about children," I lowly whisper, and Jace stops circling his fingers on my arms all of the sudden. Since I am safely secured in his own, I can actually sense him tense, but still, I keep my eyes closed though I know he's looking down at me.

"What about them?" He asks, and so I ask back:

"Do you want children?"

"Is it a subtle way to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Is your answer going to be different if I say yes or no?" I elude. Mostly because I really want to know his feelings about the question. His feelings without taking in consideration my body not understanding that pills are supposed to avoid that kind of things.

"Yes. If I am honest with you, I do want children. I've always wanted children. And ever since I've known that you were the one, I always had in my mind this little picture of us with two kids. A boy and a girl. The boy older so he could look after his baby sister. Both of them having your beautiful eyes, and your breathtaking smile. Our boy would be strawberry blond, with curls like your hair, while our girl would be a redhead like you, with straight hair like mines. They would be so loved, and I'd make sure that they'd never be in need of anything.

But before any of that, I want the white picked fence house. I want to be stable enough in my job to give time to our children. I want you to be stable enough to not feel like you have to sacrifice a part of your life for another. And mostly, I still need to make another step in our relationship before getting you pregnant."

"I think I should take an apointement," I state, sitting and bringing my knees to my chest, so I can rest my chin on them.

"So you _are_ pregnant." Is Jace's only answer, and I can feel him resting his head backward against the bathtub.

And worst, I can hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. I know now that he wants children, and he is probably building this whole perfect family in his head, right now. But … I _can't_ do it. I don't know how to be a Mom, I don't even know how to be a girlfriend. And either way, I don't want to have to take care of a little me. I just don't. I should have listened to Jace when he had this crazy idea of waiting for us to get married to have sex and we wouldn't be in this situation.

"I missed my periods twice," I inform Jace, and in an incomprehensible move, he makes me move in the bath so I'm facing him. God! This bath idea was good until now. Now, we're both naked, facing each other with water all around us. Bath with Jace, bad idea. _Very very bad idea_.

"You don't want to keep the baby?" He asks, caressing my left cheek with his right hand while his eyes bore into mines.

"No. I'm sure you'll be a great Dad, but like you said, this is not the time."

"Clary … life is made of unexpected events. If we have a child, now, I know we'll deal with it just fine. I'm not saying it will be easy, I'm just saying we will manage," Jace assures me, and a part of me wants to believe him. The part in my heart. But my mind is clearly saying no. With big flashy warnings.

"I don't want it. I don't want this child. I don't want to _manage_ when it comes to a child. I think we should take the apointement," I insist, and after looking at me for two long minutes, Jace kisses my lips and agrees:

"You should call a doctor tomorrow, since you're not working in the afternoon. Then, we'll go together, and through with it together."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **‼️PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW‼️**

 **.**

 **~ So, here comes a warning once again. I am not trying to start a discussion on abortion and wether it is something good or bad. I am just telling a story with people who have to take decisions. Me having a character making a specific decision does not mean that I condone (or not) that decision. It just means that it's life, and that it happens. I respect everyone and their beliefs, and I can understand if you are pro, or against abortion, but this is not the issue in this** **story. Like I said, I don't want to start a debate, just to tell a story, and usually, this topic comes in the life of a couple at some point, wether they just talk about it, or wether it happens to them. So, let's try to not have any hate on this, and see where this is going.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary's and Aline's meeting?**

 **` 2. And Clary is pregnant? What did you think about Jace's reaction toward the news, and toward Clary's decision?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	80. 2 - The Love Of A Mother & A Lover

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter ‼️PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END‼️**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 35** **: The Love Of A Mother & Lover (1,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

ROAD TRIPPIN' PARTS

I stare down at my phone, hesitating on wether or not I should wait for Jace to call the clinic after all. I mean, I'm not good when it comes to talk over the phone, and I don't like doctors. So I'm sure I'll end up stuttering and saying nonsense. When Jace is a lawyer, he's used to talk and stuff. Maybe I should ask him to take the appointment for us.

Well, actually, I know why I'm hesitating so much on calling the clinic. Because now that I know that Jace wants children, I don't know if I should still abort. I mean, I know that I don't want this child, but does that mean that I should get rid of it? I didn't want Dean to die in Supernatural, but he still did. Several times.

God! Why is life so complicated?

I'm self complaining on the chair of the kitchen when I finally decide to call someone. Someone I know will help me see clear. Well, at least clearer. After two rings, she answers, obvious delight in her voice as she does so:

"Hello, how are you doing, Rissa?"

"I'm okay. What about you, Mom?" I ask her, finally admitting to myself that I do miss her. I know that we'll never go back to this place we were before; but still, at the end of the day, I miss her. I don't know. I just do.

"I'm actually in the middle of a move. I decided to go to California, where the sun always shines. I'm just not sure how to rearrange things in my new house," She tells me, and I smile. Mom always loved the sun. Summer is her favourite season, while she's always been a little gloomy during winter.

"I'll come visit you there when you'll be all settled in," I promise, because she already proposed me several times to visit her, but I always refused. Just too much bad memories in this town.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your voice seems a little … off."

I bite my lips before bluntly asking: "I was wondering, why did you kept me?"

I know my Mom walked out on my Dad when she pregnant of me, but I also know that she didn't know that she was pregnant at the time. I don't know, I just think that at the time, I was more an inconvenience than a blessing for her.

There's a little silence, before she answers: "Because from the second I knew I was pregnant with you, I've loved you. I didn't even think about it for a second, I just did. Why?"

I hesitate a little second, before telling her everything. The stupid pills that stopped working their magic, the me being pregnant, the Jace wanting children and me not, the part of me who's so confused at this moment, and the abortion decision Jace and I took. And during all my rumbling, she doesn't say a word, not interrupting even once to say something, which I appreciate since it allows me to just lay what I have in my heart.

When I'm finally finished, I can almost sense her looking at me through the phone the same way she used to when I was a kid afraid of the dark; and then she tells me:

"If you don't want this child, Rissa, then don't. You're the one who's going to live alone with that child for nine months, you and _no one else_. And no matter what Jace promises you, he won't be the one pregnant. You'll be the one feeling depressed, and sad, and hungry, and angry. You're the one who will feel your body change from the inside.

And it's all worth it. I _promise_ you, it's all worth it. But while pregnant, the only thought that helps you go on is the love that you have for your child. If you already resent the child, the pregnancy will be even harder in you.

I'm not saying that you should keep this child, I'm not saying you should get rid of it. I'm saying you should follow what your heart is telling you. Not your mind, your heart, Rissa. Because if you have even the slightest doubt, it will turn into regret later. So really think through it, honey."

I'm about to remind her that I am too young to have a child anyway, when someone's rings at the door. So I promise to call her back, and go open the door to my surprise visitor. And guess who it is. _Jon_. What is he doing here? I thought I made it obvious that I was avoiding him. I mean, come on. Even _I_ know that it's wrong to kiss someone when they're in a relationship with someone else.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I never should have kissed you like that. I don't know what took over me," He pleads as I'm about to open my mouth to shoo him off, and I suddenly feel very bad. He seems to feel _really_ bad, and I feel like it would be mean of me to not let him explain which he empresses himself to do:

"I … it's just that I love you, Clary. With all my heart. I know that I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, but I did, I couldn't help it, no matter how much I tried not to love you like that. I just love you. And I know I can make you so much happier than he is or ever will. I know that I will never make you feel miserable like he already did."

"You should just go, Jon. I'll never give you what you want from me," I tell him, somehow saddened by the fact that I'm probably loosing his friendship as well. I mean, I love Jon, but only as a friend, nothing else. Like Kaelie, or Seb. Nothing more.

"He doesn't deserve you, Clary," He snaps with anger, taking a step toward me and making me step backward, though I have to admit my head feels dizzy. Did I eat today? "I can make you happy. Never I would make you cry, or forget about you, or put work before you."

"Jace loves me, Jon. We've already been on that path," I remind him with a weary voice because he's right. Jace did all of the things Jon just accused him, but that's life. It can't be always pink and fluffy. And it's because we love each other so much that we passed that ugly stage.

"But he doesn't even _deserve_ to love you. He doesn't appreciate you for your true valour!" Jon cries out, and though he's being slightly hysterical, I am remaining very calm. Probably because I love Jace. Or maybe because my head feels so dizzy.

"And I love him," I retort, and Jon snorts, glancing at my hand as he reminds me a painful truth:

"That's why you don't wear his ring anymore?"

It is true. Jace never even mentioned the ring again. Not even the idea of us being married. I don't know where he stands anymore on that, and it scares a little part of me. Because I feel that maybe I hurt his ego too much when I gave him back his ring. And so Jon's remark has the same effect as a slap on me.

I just don't feel good. I feel like … I'm lacking of energy. I feel something breaking in me, and so I wipe my nose. But just doing this gesture is too much. My head starts to spin, and so I make a move to stabilise myself. It's okay, it'll pass. It's just me being a little tired. I was supposed to nap after all. I can hear Jon calling me from far far away, and suddenly, it's all black. .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **‼️PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW‼️**

 **.**

 **~ So, here comes a warning once again. I am not trying to start a discussion on abortion and wether it is something good or bad. I am just telling a story with people who have to take decisions. Me having a character making a specific decision does not mean that I condone (or not) that decision. It just means that it's life, and that it happens. I respect everyone and their beliefs, and I can understand if you are pro, or against abortion, but this is not the issue in this** **story. Like I said, I don't want to start a debate, just to tell a story, and usually, this topic comes in the life of a couple at some point, wether they just talk about it, or wether it happens to them. So, let's try to not have any hate on this, and see where this is going.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Clary's and Jocelyn's conversation?**

 **` 2. And what about what Jon said about** **Jace?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	81. 2 - The Truth Of The Hospital

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter ‼️PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END‼️**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 36** **: The Truth Of The Hospital (3,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I can't concentrate. I keep checking my phone every minute or so, to see if Clary called me, but of course, my phone remains silent. If I'm being honest with myself, I am very mixed about our decision of having an abortion. I mean, I do want children, but not now. And I know Clary understood that about me, but … I don't know. She never actually expressed her feelings about possible future children.

And there's also this question: what if this is our only chance to have a child? I don't know, this unexpected pregnancy is really messing with my head. I couldn't sleep last night because of it, and I know that Clary didn't sleep either. It's been a while that she actually spent restless nights, and I don't know how to help her with that.

A part of me is sure it's because she works too much and has too much stress on her shoulders, but then again, I am not a doctor. Maybe it's me overthinking and overprotecting her too much.

Suddenly, my office phone rings, tearing me out of my thoughts, and I pick it up, thinking that I'll probably tell Aline that I'm off for the rest of the day. I'm no good here, anyway. So let me be of some use by being with my future wife.

"There's a Valentine asking for you on the other line. He says it's important," Aline informs me, making me frown. If Valentine presented himself as such and not the DA, it means that whatever he has to tell me, it's personal. And I don't like the sound of it. Mostly because Valentine isn't the kind of man to settle his private business over the phone. So whatever he has to tell me, it must be more than important, it must be urgent.

"Put me on," I tell Aline, slightly anxious about the upcoming conversation. I saw how he didn't appreciate me not backing him up when he started lecturing Clary about her overload of work; and so I let Aline know: "It's a private call, Aline."

She agrees, and puts Valentine on the line, and he doesn't waste a second as he hurriedly says: "I'm at the Memorial Hospital. Clary's been admitted to the hospital as an emergency half an hour ago."

" _Excuse me_?" I muse because of the improbability of this statement.

"I don't know, Jace. I just got here myself. They called me since I'm her emergency number, and now I don't know what's wrong with my daughter. Apparently she fainted after her nose started bleeding, and it was impossible to wake her up. I thought you ought to know."

"I'm on my way," I inform Valentine, before swiftly hanging up and putting my coat on.

How did Clary ended up at the hospital? She wasn't supposed to work this afternoon and was supposed to be home alone. Even if she fainted, who called the hospital? Izzy is supposed to be working today.

I leave the office, barely giving any explanation to Aline, and drive like a maniac to the hospital Valentine indicated me. Once there, I ask for miss Morgenstern at the reception, and rush to the waiting room they told me to go to, only to find Valentine and Lilith already waiting there. Along with Jon. I close my fists and jaw, focusing on the priority here: Clary's health.

So I ignore the prick and try not to overthink the meaning of his presence here; and I ask Valentine: "Do you have any news?"

Honestly, he looks like crap. I guess having his daughter in the hospital isn't something he ever wanted to come true. Especially not knowing what she was there for. He's about to answer, when a doctor comes in and ask for Miss Morgenstern's family. The four of us go to him, and look at him, ready to drink his words.

"We need to do an MRI on her to know why she won't wake up. The nosebleed is quite troubling knowing that it didn't stop for twenty minutes or so, even if she was passed out. So we're going to check if everything is alright with her brain," He explains, looking alternatively from his note to Valentine.

Valentine nods, as if giving his consent, and I remember that he told me over the phone that he was her emergency number. By the way, what's up with that? I'll have to ask him. But now, there's only one word echoing in my mind: MRI. I'm not a doctor, but as far as I know, pregnancy and MRI don't mix well.

"You can't do an MRI. She's pregnant," I state, and everyone look at me with shock. The doctor frowns a little, and leaves us, mumbling something about coming back.

For a second, I blankly look at the spot where he was, before I'm reminded of something I need to do. I snap my head to Jon (so violently that I feel a sharp pain in my neck), and I hiss through my gritted teeth: "You have _two seconds_ to get away from here."

"I am here like you. I have every rights to stay here, and actually more than you. I'm the one who called the emergencies. I'm the one who was there with her when she fainted, while you were too busy working and leaving her all alone!" He retorts, and something snaps in my head.

I've had it to restrain myself because of good forms and politically correct. It's more than the fact that he got to _our_ home while Clary was alone, it's the fact that he thinks he's better than me. I can hear it in his tone. He thinks he's better than me and is better fit for Clary. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I know that Clary's happiness is all I want, and I know that it's enough.

In a flickering second, I am by his side, closer than I ever wanted to be with him; and I tackle him against the nearest wall, my fists tightly holding his collar. "You honestly think that I won't fight for her?!"

He grabs my wrists in a vain attempt to shove me off; and then, spits to my face: "You don't deserve her."

"Because maybe _you_ do? That's why you forced your tongue in her mouth?" I retort, reminding him the infamy he committed not even three nights ago.

Jon slightly pales at the mention of that event, clearly feeling uncomfortable; and though all my anger is directed toward him, I can still see that he's feeling ashamed of it. It's probably not the way he imagined he would ever kiss Clary.

"First, it was a chaste kiss. Second, I can make her ten times happier than you in your better days," He defends himself, setting my last nerves on fire.

I know I screwed up a few months ago, I _know_ I didn't treat Clary the way I should have, and I know this will haunt me for the rest of my life. But I don't need someone to remind me of that. _Especially_ not someone trying to steal her away from me.

"Don't make me make you stay in this hospital for other reasons than lurking around my fiancé!" I threaten, bringing my face closer to him as my fists are holding ven tighter his collar; and what he says back as the effect of a slap on me:

"She's not your fiancée. She gave you back your ring and never asked it back. She doesn't want to marry you because she knows that you'll go back to that place where she was so unhappy. She's better off without you."

It is true that Clary never even mentioned the ring ever since that terrible night when she broke our engagement. I know that I intend on proposing to her once again, in a way more romantic than the first time I did it, but … Clary never even asked if our engagement was back on tracks. I know we said that we were taking everything back to the beginning, and it includes our marriage plans, but now … I'm not so sure. Does she still want to marry me? Is Jon voicing worries that she confided to him about my workaholism?

Still, I'm about to respond to that bastard, when Valentine comes between us, resting a warning hand on both of our shoulders, and strongly saying: "My daughter is in a hospital bed, right now, and the doctors can't tell me what's wrong with her. If you want to have a testosterone match, I suggest you take it outside."

This has the affect on calming both Jon and I, and so we put a reasonable distance between us, straightening our cloths as we're avoiding looking at each other. Valentine makes a noise of approval before he goes on, talking to Jon: "And I'm going to ask you to leave."

"What? _Why_? I'm the one who called 911 in the first place!" He exclaims, with an obvious indignation, and Valentine glares at him:

"How about kissing my daughter without her consent for a reason?!"

Jon looks down, not without shooting daggers in my direction; but then he finally has the decency to leave. Valentine doesn't blink away for all the time Jon is walking away, and when he is out of sight, there's a dead silence between Lilith, Valentine and I. Of course there's all that hospital noise, but none of us says a word until Valentine finally looks at me, so many emotions dancing in his eyes that I can't even describe them.

"So, you got my baby girl pregnant," He states, his voice breaking a little. I know where he's coming from. He finally had his daughter barely a year ago, and already she's going to be a Mom. It's their whole relationship that is going to change. Maybe for the better, but that none of us can tell for now.

"Don't worry, we're not keeping it," I reassure him, and Valentine swiftly glances at Lilith with compassion before heavily sighing and saying:

"I'll go get coffees."

Lilith and I stay alone, and I suddenly feel very bad. I know that she can't have children, and that it's something she had a hard time coming to peace with. She gets up from the seat she was in and goes to stand next to me, making me feel even more awkward. Then she longly looks at me, but I don't dare look back at her, until she finally speaks:

"You're not keeping the child?"

"I'm sorry, Lilith. I know how awful it must be to hear for you, but … Clary doesn't want this baby," I say. Mostly because reasons of timing don't feel good enough to explain that to Lilith. She's a woman who can't procreate, she doesn't give a crap about timing. If she could have a shot, she would take it. But I'm sure that she can understand Clary's choice if she doesn't want this child. Just like I do. I can't impose to Clary something as huge as this.

"What about you? What do _you_ want?" She asks, and I look away from her, knowing what she's trying to do. The thing is, Lilith is a shrink. And right now, she's going all shrink on me, analysing me, which I don't like. That's why I always avoided having deep conversations with her, I never know when she's going to shrink me.

"I want Clary to be happy," I honestly answer.

"That's not an answer, Jace," She wisely retorts, and I curse at myself. Of course, she's married to a lawyer, and she's a shrink, she's used to the art of deflection. So I heave and look back at her as I state:

"You're right. But it's just the truth. I want her to be happy. And I can see the depression in her eyes ever since the news came to us. She's not ready to have children. It's more than a question of timing, or about her not being nineteen yet. It's … She doesn't even _think_ she can be a good Mom."

Lilith looks at me with an expression I saw many times on my own mother's face when she was worried about one of us. I guess that even if they're not blood, Lilith does consider Clary as her daughter. In her heart, at least.

"You know it's because of …" She trails and I nod, sparing her to go on. I know how awkward it must be for her to talk about Jocelyn. I mean, it's already awkward for me, so I can't imagine for her.

"I know. And the only person who can help her on that is Jocelyn. But that's another touchy topic. Clary doesn't like talking about her mother. I know she calls her every once in a while, but she always makes sure I'm not around. I feel like I'm intruding every time I'm bringing that topic," I tell Lilith, and I'm saved from this therapy session by Valentine coming back with three coffees.

When he arrives, we all wait in a dead silent, the minutes each feeling like centuries. After an hour long wait during which I mostly paced through the waiting room, the doctor finally comes in, a new file in his hands.

"Miss Morgenstern's family?" He calls out, and once again we gather round him.

The doctor looks at Valentine, and once again I can't help but be annoyed that _he_ is Clary's emergency number. I understand why he is. He's her father, her _biological_ father. He knows stuff about her health that even _she_ probably doesn't know. Doctors always need family history. And to be honest, I don't even know Clary's blood type. But still … I'm living with her. She's my girl. I would have liked being her emergency contact.

"Your daughter is suffering from overstress, exhaustion and malnutrition, which is rather common for someone in her line of work. A week of total rest with appropriate meals should be good for her. I don't think medicating her is the solution. You can actually bring her home as soon as she naturally wakes up," The doctor explains, and the three of us let out a breath of relief.

She doesn't have anything terrible. All the scenarios that went through my mind while waiting going from rare diseases, to a tumour, or a full grown cancer. I'm not saying what she has is nothing, after all, her body just pulled the alarm string. I'm just saying that it's a relief that it's something that can be easily taken care of.

"How about her pregnancy?" Valentine asks, voicing my thoughts. Did her stress endangered her pregnancy in some way? But the doctor just shakes his head, looking back at his notes as he says:

"She's not pregnant. You probably mistook the symptoms of obvious stress for pregnancy symptoms."

"She's on the pill and missed her periods twice," I state, and I can feel this cloud of awkwardness growing between Valentine and I. My sex life with Clary isn't something I _ever_ wanted to broach with Valentine near by. But it's not like I have a choice.

"Stress and exhaustion made her miss her periods. Even if she was on the pill. The human brain works in mysterious ways. Her body needed all the strength it could get, and menstruations can be very exhausting to some women. So her brain made the choice for her body," The doctor explains, and I just nod, feeling somehow relieved. Relieved that she's not pregnant after all.

The doctor leaves us, giving us Clary's room number; and Valentine passes his hand on Lilith's smaller back to rest his chin on her head. I'm about to leave myself to go to Clary's room when he stops me: "I have to go back to work. But we'll drop by your place, tonight."

I nod, though I don't like the little threatening tone that echoed in his voice; and then I go to Clary's room where she's still unconscious, laying on the bed, but at least looking peaceful. I pull the chair and sit next to her, taking her hand in mine, waiting for her to wake up.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **‼️PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW‼️**

 **.**

 **~ So, here comes a warning once again. I am not trying to start a discussion on abortion and wether it is something good or bad. I am just telling a story with people who have to take decisions. Me having a character making a specific decision does not mean that I condone (or not) that decision. It just means that it's life, and that it happens. I respect everyone and their beliefs, and I can understand if you are pro, or against abortion, but this is not the issue in this** **story. Like I said, I don't want to start a debate, just to tell a story, and usually, this topic comes in the life of a couple at some point, wether they just talk about it, or wether it happens to them. So, let's try to not have any hate on this, and see where this is going.**

 **~ I have to say that it is funny that the second time around everyone guessed that Clary wasn't pregnant, contrarily to the first time.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace's and Lily/Lilith's conversation?**

 **` 2. And what about the Jon/Jace confrontation** **?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	82. 2 - Sofa Conversation

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 37** **: Sofa Converstion (2,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I tiredly pass my hand over my face as I'm watching Clary who is still sleeping in her hospital bed. The doctor said that they could wake her up, but that they would rather let her wake up naturally because her body needed the rest. So I just staid there, next to her, though I made a few phone calls. I called Aline to inform her where I was and the situation I was in, since I left her without any sort of explanations. I also called Clary's shop to ask her second to take care of the shop during the following week. Jordan accepted without hesitating for even a second, though he was clear that forbidding Clary to come to her shop wasn't going to give any sort of rest to her. To which I agree.

 _Finally_ , she stirs a little, and wakes up, blinking with incomprehension as she takes in her surroundings. I gently take her in my arms and kiss her forehead with love as I strongly state: "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

"I'm sorry." Is all she says with a small voice, and I hold her closer to my heart before letting her go and leaving the room so she can have a little privacy as she dresses back to her normal clothes.

Then, I drive us back home, explaining to her that the doctor recommended full rest for her during _at least_ a week; and though my eyes are solely on the road, I can still see her making a face. Jordan was right, she isn't rejoiced by the idea of leaving her baby alone.

When we arrive in the parking lot of our building, we settled to a compromise. She gets to go to her shop, but only to make sure that everything is alright. _Not to work in any case_. I know that I will have the last word on this one, because Jordan seemed rather concerned about Clary's wellbeing; so if I let him know that the doctor told Clary that she wasn't suppose to work, he is going to do his best to have her as far away from work as possible.

Once home, Clary sits on the couch, and looks down at her stomach, her fingers pocking at it a little. I've seen her do that during the whole ride, and I guess now is the time for us to finally talk about the topic that I avoided during the drive back home.

So I sit in front of her, and wait for her to look at me before asking: "Clary? We didn't really have a real conversation about you being pregnant."

She doesn't say anything, her green eyes watching me carefully like every time she's withholding her emotions. And the thing is, I still didn't tell her that she is not pregnant. We left as soon as she was ready since Valentine signed her discharge papers when he left. I know I should have told her to at least relieve her stress, but I want her most honest answer about this topic.

"Why don't you want this child? Is it because of the timing, or … something else?" I insist, and this makes her look down back at her stomach. For a minute, she doesn't say anything, and just when I'm about to insist again, she looks back up at me, her eyes gleaming with sadness as she simply states:

"I won't be a good Mom, Jace."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure you'll love our children more than anything else," I assure her, taking one of her hands in mine. To be honest, Clary has the most beautiful soul I have ever seen in someone, and her heart is golden, of course she'll love her children above it all.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be a _loving_ Mom. I said I wouldn't be a _good_ Mom," She corrects me as if I was a simple minded child. "There's a difference. Do you really want to bring to this already awful world a little being that I will ultimately fail, that will ultimately feel like a freak because I wouldn't have been the Mom that kid deserved!? Because I don't!"

"Clary …" I start, but she seems to read through me as she cuts me when I was about to reassure her that her past won't be her future. She isn't her mother.

"This is not about _me_ , Jace. It's about what's best for this child. Is it best to bring him and let him suffer all his life, or is it best to stop everything before it goes wrong?" She asks, and I feel trapped. This is not where I wanted to take this conversation.

But before I can add anything, the doorbell rings, and I'm reminded by that sound that Valentine promised (well, more like threatened) that he would drop by. So I get up, not without informing Clary of the newest update about her health: "You're not pregnant. Stress made you miss your periods, and made you feel like you were pregnant when you weren't."

Then I get up to attend to our guests, but I can still see the brief disappointment that shone in her eyes; and this makes me sure of one thing. She can say whatever she wants, she wanted that baby after all. I go open the door, cursing at the fact that Valentine arrived ten minutes too early. I didn't want to throw this information at her face like I did, but talk more about this whole ordeal of pregnancies and parenthood; but if I put Valentine on standby, I might end up with the FBI at my doorstep in half an hour.

When I open our front door, I'm only half surprised to see Seb with Valentine. The two of them enter, Chinese food in their hands as Valentine informs me that Lilith should be joining us soon. Seb is less formal and enters the apartment as if he is owning the place, beelining to Clary and sitting at the exact same spot where I used to be just a few minutes ago.

I see Clary looking at me, her eyes searching something in mines before she looks away and smiles at her father with that smile that always makes Valentine smile himself. It is a very particular smile, and I hope one day, my daughter will have the same kind of smile upon seeing me. Izzy has the same smile for Robert, and Aline used to have the same smile for her late-father when he was still alive.

Valentine walks to his daughter in order to lovingly kiss her forehead, asking her if she was feeling a bit better. Of course, Clary being Clary apologised once again for worrying everyone, and this makes me roll my eyes. Clary should stop worrying about worrying people, and worry more about just herself. But I don't say anything and simply go to the kitchen so I can put all the food Valentine brought in proper plates. I don't really mind eating out of the box (I don't think any lawyer does), but I know that Clary likes it better when everything is nice and proper.

I am still busy with the food, when I hear the kitchen door open and close. My first thoughts go to Clary, and I'm about to chastise her for not resting like she should be doing; but I am faced by a stern looking Valentine.

"We need to talk," He says, not giving me any room to argue, and I simply wait for him to go on. "What Jon said back at the hospital, is it true? Did she break off your engagement?"

"Yes," I honestly answer, because though I am a very good liar (our profession make us good liars like that), I would never imagine lying to Clary or her family. And suddenly, something changes in the way Valentine looks at me.

The thing is, I know for a fact that Clary never told her parents that we weren't engaged anymore, or why she spent two weeks with them. At least not to her father. Maybe Clary confided in Lilith, but she did not peep a word to Valentine. And ever since she gave me back the ring, I saw how he often looked puzzled when he glanced at Clary's hand, and how he never questioned her about it. I think that he didn't want to force himself into his daughter's love life, and still kept an eye open for her just in case. And the just in case is right now.

"And was it because of your work, like he said?"

"Mostly," I elude, because though I don't want to lie to Valentine, I am not eager to go back on that night.

Valentine doesn't say a word for a moment, longly looking at me before he heavily shed, planting his dark brown eyes in ones. Just by the way he's looking at me, I can almost picture Clary when she has something important to tell me. They have the same way of holding your soul just with one look.

"I am sorry to tell you that, but Jon is right. You're having a second chance that you don't deserve," He states, and no matter how much I don't let it show, it hurts. I didn't care hearing it from that bastard, but hearing it from the father of the girl you love, this is a whole other story.

"You have no idea how it feels to pick up your daughter at the airport, drowning in tears. I've never seen Clary like that before, and I truly hope I'll never see her like that ever again. You don't know all the wild thoughts that went through my mind at that moment, and the fact that she didn't want to tell me anything didn't help. I know that every couple has their rough moments, but I shout that _you knew_ better than to screw it up for something as frugal as work. _Especially_ given her past. You know what she's been through, you probably know even more than me, and still you let her down enough for her to cry all night long in her bed.

Can you even imagine how helpless I felt listening to my daughter cry and not being able to do anything to ease her pain? I hope that you'll never get to feel that; it's not something I wished upon my worst enemy…"

There is a small silence during which neither of us say anything. This night is bound to haunt me for the rest of my life. Though Max doesn't talk much about it, I know that what he saw in Clary disturbed him enough to check on me (how ironic that the baby brother had to check on his big brother); and now Valentine telling me how devastated Clary was the night she broke up with me.

Valentine looks at me with determination, as she solemnly tells me: "I don't care what happens between you, but this better not happen again, Jace. I know that you love her, it's obvious in your eyes; but I care more more about my daughter's happiness. I don't ever want to see her like that, _especially_ because of you. You said you wanted to marry her and make her happy, so do it right, or I'll make sure that you'll never even _breathe_ the same air as her. I want my daughter to have a happy and golden bright future. If you can't do it, then stop it right now. I won't have my daughter sad again because of you!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ About the Jon/Jace confrontation, know that both of them care for** **Clary, and that no matter how much they do not like each other, they still know that physically hurting the other will ultimately hurt Clary on the emotional level. And though Jace could totally punch Jon and feel entitled to it, he loves Clary too much to let his ego/pride in the way. Plus remember that he's struggling a lot with his jealousy because like Simon said in a chapter, Jace wasn't jealous before Clary.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace's and Valentine's conversation? Try to put yourself in Valentine's position. Maybe I will do a little snippet of him picking Clary at the airport. I'm not sure. What do you think? Would you be interested in reading that?**

 **` 2. And what about the Jon/Jace confrontation** **?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	83. 2 - Bath & Pillow Talk

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 38** **: Bath & Pillow Talk (3,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

"Your father loves you very much," Jace tells me, and I hum of approbation in response. I know he does. I can feel it, even when we're not together. I know that Dad and I do not have the typical relationship that father and daughters have, but we still managed to get quite comfortable in our relationship.

Right now, Jace and I are in the bath tub with some music that Jace put on to cover the noise of Izzy doing the dishes. She came home when everyone was starting to leave, and Jace told her that I was a fragile little doll before I could even reassure Izzy that everything was okay.

But I'm not complaining much since she proposed to do the dishes and Jace jumped on the occasion to suggest in my ear a bath so I could relax. I accepted, because no matter how awkward it is when you come to think of it, I like taking baths with Jace. Even if the only one we took has such a bitter memory.

But still, now I'm leaning against Jace's naked chest, my eyes closed as he trails my arms up and down, his nose in my neck. Gently, he kisses that spot that always makes me smile when he kisses it, and he informs me:

"He almost ripped my head off when he learned that the engagement was off."

My heart beat accelerate at a lightening speed as I realise what he is talking about. I snap my eyes open, not daring turn to look at him. Are we finally going to talk about this? Is he going to give me back the ring? I hope so. But that's not what I say, it's not my place to do so.

"You told him?" Is all I manage to say, and I can feel Jace tense behind me.

"Jon told him. Indirectly."

"Why did Dad talked to Jon?" I ask with panic. I did forget all about Jon, and the nonsense he was talking about before I passed out. I mean, Jon really needs to get that I'm with Jace, _in love_ with Jace. It's not like I haven't told him that a zillion times already. So why does he think I'll leave Jace for him?

"The question is more: why was Jon alone with you in our home?" Jace retorts, and I don't know, I feel … guilt. I know it's not normal, because I haven't done anything to feel guilty about, but still, I do.

"He came to apologise about Sunday night. And also to … talk about some stuff he is going through," I elude. I won't lie to Jace, but I don't think Jace would like to hear from me that there's this guy I work with that came to declare 'his love' to me.

Gently, but surely, Jace tightens his hold on me, caging me to him; and this is done so naturally that I'm sure that he's not even conscious of his move.

"He told you that he loves you," Jace growls, apparently reading between the lines; and I look down, blushing for some unknown reasons. As I don't answer, Jace tilts my head a little, so he can look into my eyes, and then he asks: "Maybe he does. Maybe he loves you as much as I do. Maybe he could make you happier than I ever will. But I love you. With my heart and soul. And I know you love me back. And this makes me selfish. I want you just for myself. I want to be your happily ever after. I want to be the one realising your wildest dreams. And this will only make me fight harder any man who will try to take you away from me."

For a moment, I don't say anything, really touched by his words. This seems like the thing every girl wants to hear from her lover. I don't know. Maybe not. But I like it. So I just smile to him, and lean a little bit up to kiss his lips. Jace gives me back my kiss, in something sweet and rather innocent. When he breaks it, he kisses my forehead, and I lay my head back on his chest. We stay like that for a while before he breaks our peaceful silence by saying:

"We never got to finish our conversation."

He doesn't have to explain for me to understand that he's talking about the baby I thought I had. I don't move or talk, waiting for him to go on, and he does: "To be honest, Clary. I wouldn't have mind. Even if it wasn't planned, I would have gladly embraced the fact to be a father. And … it bothers me that you wanted an abortion because you think you won't be a good mother.

I wouldn't have mind if it had been for any other reason, but this one is just a delayed bomb. I don't know how to convince you that you'll be a good mother. You have the kindest soul I have ever met, it is in your character to be a good person, and being a good mother is no different. I … I think I would have tried to change your mind if you had had to take an apointement."

For a long moment, I don't say anything. Don't get me wrong, I am so relieved that I am not pregnant. But … I don't know. There's this little something gnawing inside that I can't quite define. And to be honest, I'm just waiting Saturday afternoon so I can talk with Lily about it. She proposed that we'd go have a coffee just the two of us, so I could talk about it with her.

And so, I turn on myself in the bath so I can face Jace, and ask for some delay: "Can we talk about it Saturday night? I need to think about everything that just happened and sort my ideas out."

I see him tick, and just as he does so, I remember that Saturday, Simon is supposed to come to town. They were planning to have a bro night together. I'm about to retract myself, when he shakes his head, and assures me: "Saturday night it is."

 **~.o.O.o.~**

"Ouch!" I playfully yelp as Jace gently throws me on the bed, a smile of delight plastered on both of our faces.

Jace looks at me with his predatory and lustful eyes before bending to me and kissing my lips. I respond eagerly, feeling butterflies dance all over my stomach. In the blink of an eye, he yanks my towel off of me, murmuring in a low growl in my ear: "I'm going to make you wish you could scream my name."

I know this is a subtle reminder that Izzy is wide awake, living her merry life in the apartment, and that therefore none of us will be able to make any noise. Well, this is actually all Jace's fault for teasing me like that in the bath. If he didn't make me so horny, I wouldn't have made him horny as well, and we would just be on our way to sleep.

But he started kissing my neck while we were still in the bathtub, his hand fondling the most intimate part of my body, and making me crave for more. And when I was just in the mood for more, ready to actually have our first bath-sex, he murmured between two repressed moans that we couldn't do anything in the tub. Mostly because his condoms were in his nightstand and that since I stopped the pill while thinking I was pregnant, we were back on the latex contraception until I got back on tracks with my pill.

Which resulted by him swiftly wrapping us in towels and picking me up to take us to our bedroom where he's definitely on his way to eat me alive. Not that I mind. Though I have to say it's weird that the two of us are already naked. It seems to take away a little something out of our lovemaking. I don't know, I like undressing Jace.

"I love you so much, babe," Jace whispers in my ear with a husky tone, and I literally melt at the tension I can hear in his voice.

I eagerly respond by arching my body to him and kissing him senseless. I can feel his lips spread into a smile as his hands endlessly caress the skin of my thighs, and slowly, he breaks our kiss to kiss his way down on me. I actually know that he's smirking now, and no longer just smiling, because he knows how much I love it when he goes down on me, and how much troubles I have to keep quiet when he does so. But that doesn't stop him. On the contrary, it seems to make him even more eager. Stupid Jace!

"Remember, babe. We're not alone," He even has the nerves to remind me, before slipping his tongue inside of me.

Doing my best to remain silent, I clench my jaw very hard, though a muffled moan escapes my throat, and I grip Jace's hair when his intrusion inside of me becomes even more pleasurable. And apparently Jace seems delighted to have me squirm because of him and my inability to make a single sound. I can actually feel his rejoiced golden eyes on me, though my own are closed.

When he gently nibbles my sweet spot, I can't stop anything anymore, and so I grab the pillow behind me and hide my face beneath it, just so I can exhale that satisfied breath that have been begging to come out all along. This is just so good. I thought that, at some point, I would have gotten used to this amount of pleasure, but I guess I was wrong. Because every time Jace goes down on me, I just simply and plainly die.

As I muffle a very unsexy groan into the pillow I buried my head in, Jace kisses my navel, his fingers still playing music inside of me, though his other hand slowly winds up my body. Little by little, Jace comes back to my level, throwing the pillow out of the way so he can kiss me. I have to admit, it's always weird to kiss him after he went down on me, because it's weird to taste myself on his lips. Not bad weird, just weird, weird. I don't know how to explain it, it's just weird.

Jace's fingers keep on sending me to the edge, when I decide that I shouldn't be the only one who has to suffer our silent treatment. If I recall properly, he had some troubles keeping it quiet when I went down on him in his office. So, I push a little on his chest, trying to shove him off, and he instantly react by putting a decent distance between us and looking at me with worry.

Well, I guess he thinks that he pushed some sort of invisible barrier. I just smirk at him, and I push him again, so he is on his back, and I am on top of him. I see surprise gleaming in his eyes before I start kissing my way down, just like he did to me a few minutes ago. I can feel him tense, and his hands fly automatically to my shoulders as he tells me: "Clary, … you don't have to …"

"I know. But I _want_ to," I cut him off, before dipping my head between his legs in order to stop any argument he could start.

Without hesitation, I take him in my mouth, earning a satisfied moan coming from him, and I do my best to make him as helpless as he made me.

I know that I should actually be repulsed by the very idea of giving Jace a blowjob, when it was nothing but degrading with Michael, but I don't. I actually feel a sort of … power by being able to make him feel this good just with my tongue. No matter how awful it sounds, this is one small good thing that came out of Michael, at least I know how to give good blowjobs.

Jace passes his hand in my hair, upping his hips to me, and when I look up at him, I am completely turned on. He has his head jerked backward, his eyes closed and his jaw tightly clench to avoid making any noise. Who would have thought that going down on a guy could be so exciting…

Suddenly, Jace yanks me up and kisses me senseless as he rolls us so he can be on top again. I barely hear the foil being ripped open before Jace impales himself in me with a low grunt of satisfaction in my ear. But then, he just stills and doesn't make a single move. I jiggle a little beneath him, mostly because I feel like I'm a bomb ready to explode, and I just want him to start moving to help me find release.

But Jace stiffens even more, resting his forehead on mine, and whispering to me in a strained voice: " _Don't_. I don't want to finish in seconds."

I should listen to him, but I can feel the butterflies organising within me into a beautiful orchestra, and I just don't want to miss the master piece. Maybe this makes me selfish, I don't know. All I know is that it makes me beg for him to go on: " _Please_ , Jace. I'm almost there. Don't stop now."

Without thinking a single second even more about it, Jace obliges sucking hard on the junction between my neck and shoulder, and I just bite my lips very hard to keep quiet. Jace rams in me, bringing me to that sweet place I love so much, and suddenly, I deeply suck in air through my mouth, letting out afterwards an inaudible breath while Jace thrusts in me another couple of times, his eyes staring at me with love.

For a few minutes, we both stay like that, him on top of me, the two of us out of breath, smiling at one another with goofy love sparkling in our eyes. After a while, Jace reaches between us and retrieves himself, making sure to take the condom with him. As he gets up, I sit up to put my nightshirt on, and he kisses me, saying: "I have to say, watching you bite your tongue to keep calm, can be _very_ exciting,"

Of course, I blush, though I give him back his teasing smile, and he kisses me once again, telling me that he's going to fetch a bottle of water. I appreciatively watch him getting into his pyjama trousers before letting myself fall backward, exhaustion taking over me. Which is ridiculous, really. I barely did anything today. I worked in the morning, and then slept almost four hours at the hospital because of me stupidly fainting. And I didn't even get to cook or do anything at home. Life promises to get boring very quickly if Jace expects me to stay home and do nothing for over a week.

Without even being really aware of it, I slowly fall into slumber, though I can feel Jace slipping back into bed, taking me in his arms and kissing my temple. I roll a little so I can rest my head on his chest. To be honest, it is not the most comfortable position in the world, but I love hearing Jace's heart. And I know he loves having me in his arms like that.

"You know that your birthday is soon, right," He suddenly says out of nowhere, and I hum. Jace gently caresses the skin of my arm as he informs me:

"I'd like you to take ten days off for your birthday week. I'd understand if you don't want to, but … I have this thing planned for you …"

"We're going back to Disney?" I ask, tilting my head to him with a smile of delighted expectation. Geez, I can be such a kid sometimes. But … Disney! And I loved our time there. Jace smiles at me, and leans to kiss my lips before he corrects me:

"Something better."

Better than Disney? Does that even exist? And as I'm starting to get all exited for something that can be even better than Disney, I'm reminded that I'm the boss now. I can't take days off like that. I have employees depending on me.

"I don't know Jace. I'll have to see with Jordan and Paolo. They probably want to go in vacations, and they both totally deserve it," I explain to Jace, but he barely seems wavered by this piece of information.

"They both agreed to stay here for that period of time. They're just waiting for you to officially ask them."

"You already asked them?!" I exclaim, and Jace looks a bit guilty as he justifies himself:

"I told you, I have this little something planned for you."

"And I guess you won't tell me what it is," I pry, because let's be honest, I'm a bit curious. But Jace mysteriously smiles at me as he states:

"It's the point of a surprise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ About the Jon/ Valentine confrontation, know that Valentine doesn't** **agree with Jon and what he did, but with the fact that he doesn't deserve a second chance. Like he knows he doesnt deserve his own second chance. Valentine just know his daughter is too nice for her own good, and though he does his best to stay out of her life, he doest want anyone taking advantage of her. Plus, remember that he didn't get to see Clary's childhood because he wasn't present enough for jocelyn, and so he is very sensitive over that topic. Remember that he is the one who sent Jace home when Clary opened up to Jace about her past. He is more sensitive because he doesn't want Jace to repeat the same mistake as he did. Better make a point and scare Jace, and make sure that Jace always make his daughter happy, than let Jace repeat the mistakes of his past.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the little bath talk?**

 **` 2. And what about the birthday surprise** **? What do you think it will be?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	84. 2 - Untitled3

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 39** **: UNITLED (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Taylor Swift -Wildest Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Today was BORING! I can't believe I have six more days of boredom like that planned for me. I went to the shop in the morning, leaving the house with Jace, and when I made sure that Jordan had everything under control, I went back home and cleaned it completly. Simon is supposed to come for a couple of days, and so I set up the sofa for him, since the guest room is used by Izzy. Still, I received a text from him telling me that he would arrive rather late since he had a couple of things to take care of first.

So I basically had nothing to do with my afternoon. And this is why, I put on a nice dress and decide to go pick Jace up. Like that I'll get out a little, and maybe we can actually have a little us time outdoors. It's been a while since this happened.

When I get in his office, I see Aline stuffing her stuff in her bag which makes me smile, I arrived right in time. I caugh a little, to make myself known, and Aline annoyingly looks up at me, just before sincerely smiling when she recognises me.

"Hi, Clary. I don't recall Mrs Taylor having an apointement today," She teases, and I do my best to keep my embarrassment to myself. I mean, I'm sure I'll hear a lot about Mrs Taylor from Aline now that she knows the truth.

"I just thought I'd surprise Jace and come pick him up," I explain, glancing at Jace's door in the hope that he'll open it and appear. But Aline actually breaks all my hopes as she states:

"Jace never works on Friday afternoons. Not since Christmas."

"Oh," I let out, a little disappointed, and wondering where he can be. He never came back earlier on Fridays. And though, it bugs me not to know, I still don't question my trust in Jace. I did that mistake once and now, I don't even know if he wants to marry me anymore.

"But if you want, we can go out together tonight. I could use a girls night," Aline proposes, and I eagerly agree. I just don't want to go back home to do nothing. Maybe I should find an activity to do home by myself that doesn't involve cooking (so Jace won't start saying I'm stressing myself out with cooking).

As we leave the office building, Aline says: "I hope this won't be awkward somehow," And I can't agree more with her.

Aline calls a cab for us, and I tell her to take us to Kaelie's bar. I know the Kaelie will appreciate the company, plus she's been dying to meet Aline (especially after the Miss Taylor thing). On our way there, I ask Aline how is the bachelorette life suiting her, and she confesses to me that being single isn't as glamorous as she thought it would be.

She doesn't know if it's because she lost her touch, or if it's because she became more picky over the years, but she finds a lot of flaws at being single. She says that it's hard to find someone to just have fun with. Apparently, guys either want one-night stands, either a real relationship that will lead to something lasting. And Aline says that she's just in between. She doesn't want a different guy every night, but she doesn't want a real relationship yet. She just want someone to go to the movies with, and who will know how to make her feel good at night. Nothing more, nothing less.

This makes me realise how lucky I have been to find Jace without even had to search him. I mean, I didn't have to try differentiate nice guys from not so nice guys; I had Jace from the beginning. Lucky me. Now that I think about it, I always felt like Jace's and I's relationship came naturally, but maybe it's not how people outside of our couple would see it. I would have to ask Kaelie.

Talking about Kaelie, she is rejoiced at the sight of me, and Aline and I sit at the counter, drinking several different cocktails together and talking about everything and nothing while Kaelie works (it's a Friday night after all, it is rather busy).

I learn a lot about Jace through Aline. Nothing really important, but little part of his past that make me laugh or feel for him. Like the time he dressed like a princess to go pick up Izzy at her school to show her that clothing didn't have anything to do with who one should be (apparently at that time Izzy was bullied for being a little daddy girl, and she wanted to go into a tomboy phase. Mind that Jace was fifteen, and that he endured all his day in his own school dressed like a princess just for his sister. Aline says that Izzy has always been Jace's favourite sibling, even though he does his best not to show it.

When it is past one in the morning and that the bar is almost empty, Kaelie joins us, leaving her waiter take care of the few other customers. She barely sits in front of us, that she already attacks Aline with questions:

"So? Aline? How is Jacey Wacey in bed? Because Miss Taylor here never share the juicy details, and I've been digging the info for years now."

I face palm myself (yup like in the movies, it must be the alcohol); and Aline glances at me, smirking a little at the Miss Taylor comment before she says: "Very … dedicated I would say. He's not one of those selfish guys who only wants to reach their own climax. And … he can do wonders with his tongue."

"That I knew," Kaelie says, winking at me as she sips on her dry whisky. I don't even blush, though I remember very well texting her first thing after I discovered the joy of a guy 'going down'. I actually smugly grin at Kaelie.

"On a rank from one to ten?" She asks Aline, apparently not over the whole questioning her about Jace, and Aline thinks a bit about it.

"It depends, I would say. depends if he makes love, or if he has sex. Doesn't it?" Aline answers, looking at me questioningly. I shrug, before saying:

"I don't know. I can't compare. I would say ten in both cases," I say, and aline puts back on the table the Cosmo she had in her hand, looking at me with big eyes:

"You were a _virgin_ before Jace?"

I blush a little, not really eager to explain my whole complicated life to Aline, so I elude: "Not really. It's complicated."

Kaelie looks at me, ready to change the topic, but Aline already nods her head, mumbling more to herself than to us: "Oh yeah, the trial. Simon told me about that." She doesn't say anything more, and turns her head back to me with a smile a little too bright, ready to change the topic when I will.

And I use the opportunity, jumping on the first thing that comes to my mind: "It's true that you know Simon."

"Jace's guys best friend?" Kaelie asks, to be sure that she doesn't lose anything of the conversation, and I nod, adding:

"I don't think he likes me very much?"

"Why?" Kaelie exclaims with outrage, and Aline shakes her head as she assures me:

"It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that you make him uncomfortable. It has nothing to do with you, or your relationship with Jace, it's just … Simon being complicated."

"Well, that's evasive," Kaelie says, clearly calling Aline out on her way to try to keep neutral between Jace and Simon; and so I tell Kaelie about what I've been suspecting for a while:

"Simon is seeing Izzy behind Jace's back."

Kaelie looks at me with big eyes and an open mouth, before asking for insurance: "Izzy as in Jace's baby sister?" I nod, and Kaelie pours herself another glass of whisky as she says: "This is better than an episode of Downtown Abbey."

I giggle, though I've never watched this show, and Aline smiles, though she tells me: "See? That's why you make Simon uncomfortable. He feels like you know, and since your Jace's girlfriend, he doesn't know if you'll rat on him or not."

"It's not my place to do so."

"To be honest, iii think Simon should grow a pair and tell Jace. Jace loves Izzy too much to throw a fit about it, and it's not like Simon has ever been a womaniser. He's thinking too much into it. But of course, every time I tell him that, comes the 'you're not a guy, you can't understand' excuse."

At that, the three of us laugh amongst ourselves, making fun of every guy who ever used that excuse, and we take another drink. I know from this point on, that I am far beyond the tipsy phase of drinking. And it's probably why I ask Aline:

"Does Jace have a favourite thing in bed?"

She thinks about it, before saying: "He likes being vocal. He can enjoy not talking, but he likes being talkative. And he likes being … dominant. He likes when it gets a little rough and he gets to boss around."

This makes me look down at my hands with sadness. Jace has never been like hat with me, except when Miss Taylor was here. He's repressing himself and what he likes the most for me. Apparently Aline sees what I'm thinking, because she rests her hand on mine, and tells me:

"Jace loves you, Clary. He's a guy, and if he didn't appreciate the sex, you would know it. Guys can't fake as good as we can. What I'm telling you is _years_ old. He probably changed, and you should rejoice that he changed so you two can fit so good together."

Kaelie vividly nods at each of Aline's sentences, and so I end up smiling. I shouldn't think too much into everything. Jace loves me, and he never showed me that he was tired of our love life ever since we got back together. There was this moment when we were in a bad place, but that was a whole different story.

"Can I ask you something as well? All curiosity, I don't want to sound like a bitch," Aline asks, and I nod, curious of what she can be thinking of.

"Jace wears a ring on his ring finger, and … well … you don't …"

I look back at my ringless hand, and tell Aline: "I gave the ring back to Jace in an act of anger and he never mentioned it again … Maybe I should ask him myself marry me?"

" _Bad idea_!?" Kaelie exclaims, and Aline vehemently nods her agreement. I turn my head to Kaelie, and she explains: "Some guys wouldn't mind, but Jace seems a bit old fashioned when it comes to that kind of things. He insisted to get your apartment under _your_ name, if you propose, it's like you cu away his balls and wear them for him."

"But …"

"No, Kaelie is right. When it comes to that kind of things, Jace is old fashioned. If he didn't mention the ring, it's because he's planning something about it, otherwise he wouldn't be wearing his. When he talks about you, he always says my fiancé, or my wife. So you're still engaged for him."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~Hihi, once again,** **I don't have a title. Sorry. If you could help me a little**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this little girls night? I know that it must be weird to talk about an ex/boyfriend in bed, but remember they are drunk. They drank all afternoon, and it is one in the morning, so they are clearly wasted.**

 **` 2. And what about Jace not working on Friday afternoons** **?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	85. 2 - Staying At Home

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So, for** **anyone who can guess what Jace plans for Clary for her birthday, I will give them a little preview of either MISTAKES either BEHIND THE CURTAINS.**

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 40** **: Staying At Home (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Taylor Swift -Wildest Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

I wake up with my head pounding a little, and the bed next to me being empty and cold. I frown and turn to look at the time, and just seeing the luminous digits hurt my head. This must be the infamous hangover. I'm going to die. _Literally_. This is my first hangover, and I truly hope it will be my last. I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. Honestly, how do people even put up with that?

Slowly, _very_ slowly, I sit up, and concentrate on the digits to see the time. It's barely eight. And guess what I see next to it. _A miracle_. A glass of water with a pill next to it. I greedily take it, reading the note that was beneath the glass.

" _Hope that your morning won't be too rough. Take the pill if your head hurts, and there are some croissants in the kitchen if you're hungry when you wake up. Don't exhaust yourself, and rest as much as you can. We have a rain check that I certainly didn't forget about during my sleep._ "

Ooooh! I have the _best_ boyfriend, ever. He thought of getting me food. He's the best. I reread the note twice, just to have the pleasure of seeing how thoughtful he is with me, and I can't help but blush at the rain check allusion. I know that I was very … pushy yesterday night when I came back home after drinking with Aline and Kaelie. I guess drinking makes me horny. But when I came home, Jace was halfway sleeping, and I didn't have enough energy to fully wake him up. Still, he said, half asleep, that this wouldn't go forgotten; and apparently, he was right.

After fighting for five good minutes with my body, I finally get up; and I rush to the croissants. Jace is literally the best. Especially knowing that he went halfway across town to get those particular croissants, because they're my favourite. I should get drunk more often. Or in bedrest. I don't know which one of this factors made him have this act of kindness toward me. Or maybe it's just love.

Anyway, once my stomach is full, and my head no longer hurting so much, I go take a shower, because Lily is supposed to come at eleven for coffee. We were supposed to do it in the afternoon, but she texted me saying that she had a last minute patient who took an apointement in the afternoon. I'm actually nervous upon meeting her. I know she'll talk about that thing I thought had happened to me, but didn't. And I know that she'll manage to make me say things that I don't want to admit to myself. But in the mean time, I do want to talk to her, because I know she won't judge. She never judged me ever since we met, so I don't think she'll start now. And I want to talk to someone. Someone who's not in love with me, and who will be able to help me see clear.

I decide to make an Tarte Tatin to go with the coffee, because apples are Lilith favourite fruits; and as I'm taking it out of the oven, proud of the perfect caramelisation that I did on the top, the doorbell rings.

I go open the door to Lily, and she hugs me to her like every time we meet. This is one thing I like about Lily even though she's not my mother by blood, she still always proved me that I was her daughter in her heart.

"Oh, looks like you had a fun night, last night," She comments, looking closely at my face, and I sheepishly smile:

"I went out with a friend. Maybe I drank a little too much, but it was definitely fun."

"Did you go out with Kaelie?"

"Not really. We went to her bar with Aline, Jace's secretary. They're childhood friends. She actually gave me lots of dirt on Jace. Did you know that Jace made out with Simon when they were younger. It was all a dare, but neither of them ever mentioned it," I let Lily know with a little snicker. I know I shouldn't make fun of something old like that that has no repercussion on our present, but I still find it hilarious.

Lily gently smiles and sits down at the kitchen table, taking the coffee I'm giving her as I sit in front of her. "So? How do you like staying at home?"

"I hate it. It's _boring_. How do housewives do it? All their lives, they have _literally_ nothing to do!"

"Usually they have extra activities, like book clubs and such. And of course, the gossiping with the neighbours. And that goes without mentioning the children."

At those words, I look down on my hands. Lily gently puts one of hers on them and says with a loving voice: "Jace said that you think you won't be a good Mom. Is that true?"

I nod, because it is. I know there's a big difference between being a loving Mom, and a good Mom. My Mom loved me, but that didn't make her such a good Mom for me, after all. So why should I be different?

"I know I won't be able to change the way you see yourself at the moment, Clary. Maybe in a few years you will look back at this moment, and scowl at yourself for even thinking this way. But you have to know that you aren't a good Mom at the moment. No woman is born a good Mom. You _become_ a good Mom. With the choices you make. And I'm sure that even you, deep down, you know that you will become a good mother."

I don't respond anything, letting this point of view sink in, and after five long minutes, I murmur, half hoping that Lily won't hear me: "I was kind of sad of not being pregnant, after all."

"Don't look at it this way. See this as an opportunity to change your way to perceive yourself," She assures me with her kind smile. I shyly smile back to her, and she heaves, getting up as she lets me know:

"I have a lunch date with your father, and you seem tired anyway. You should sleep off your night out a little more."

I nod, and walk her back to the front door; but just as she's about to go, she turns and says: "And … if you don't know what to do of your week off, maybe you should visit your mother for a couple of days. I'm sure it will do you both some goods."

Then, she leaves, and I think of it. I think she's right. I'll do that. So, I check the plane tickets perfectly aware that I'll be going alone because lf Jace's phobia of planes, and I call my Mom to let her know that I'll come and see her on Tuesday and Wednesday, since Jace is off Sunday and Monday.

Afterwards, I go back to bed, but though I'm tired, I can't find sleep. To be honest, I'm actually a bit horny. A part of me almost wants to go visit Jace as Mrs Taylor in his office. It's lunch break, so he should be alone there. No Aline, or new associate. But I don't (just in case I'm wrong). I actually decide to do something I haven't done since I moved in with Jace. I used to do it a little in England, because I was longing to feel again what Jace made me feel under the fireflies, but it felt weird doing it when we were living under the same roof. But today … it's just too much, and so I roll on my stomach and dips my hand in my panty, imagining what would have happened if I went to Jace's office as Mrs Taylor.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **Jace's PoV**

I open the door of our apartment, and find it completely empty. I'm a bit disappointed, because I was hoping to surprise Clary so we could have lunch together. But she probably went to her shop to check if everything is alright. With a little disappointed heave, I walk to our bedroom, and what I find there is just priceless. I think every guy actually fantasised about this. Catching your girl touching herself.

I don't say anything, mesmerised by this image, and completly aroused. When I postponed our coitus last night, I clearly didn't have this in mind. Not that I mind. _At all_. After a few seconds of dumbfounded surprise, I make my way to her, and when I sit on the bed, she yelps of surprise, blushing deep red as her eyes secure on me.

I smirk to her, and lean to whisper in her ear: "Don't stop on my account. I was clearly enjoying the view."

For a couple of seconds, she doesn't say anything, her face still red of embarrassment, and I kiss her neck as I'm undoing my tie. But then she asks in a whisper: "Can I ask you something, Jace?"

"Anything, babe," I assure her, already kissing her neck.

She hesitates a little, and I nibble her ear as my left hand makes its way under her shirt to have a hold on her breast. Then, she says: "Fuck me. Fuck me hard, like you fucked Miss Taylor."

I swallow hard, aware that she has no idea how much she just turned me on by saying those words. I actually suck hard on the sweet spot of her neck, colliding her back to my chest and already undoing my belt.

"Was this what you were thinking of? Me fucking you hard until your voice becomes hoarse?" I ask, mostly to buy myself some time. If I penetrate her right now, this is going to end by being a quickie. But to be honest, I'm already hastily undoing my belt and trousers.

She nods, and I slip a finger in her to feel how ready she is for me. _And ready she is_. I moan in her ear, grabbing a condom as I state: "You're so wet. And I love knowing that thinking of me made you wet like that."

And without so much of a warning, I enter in her from behind. Hard and long. I steady myself, my hands on her waist as she frees a 'yes' of relief. And then I start pounding into her, encouraged by her asking for more. Especially when she says: "I've been such a naughty girl, Jace. You need to fuck me harder."

To be honest, I always enjoyed sex a little more with dirty talks. I mean, I like it just fine without it, but dirty talks bring a little spark of more to it. But I've never dared with Clary, because of her past. But now, having her saying such things out of nowhere lets me know one thing, Aline and her had a little too much of a talk yesterday night. Because it doesn't seem like Clary to try something new like that out of nowhere. Not that I mind.

I actually do as she asks, loving how her walls tighten around me, and as her voice becomes more and more ragged, I know that I won't last. This is going to be a quickie. As she exhales her orgasm, I finish in her, drained of energy and fall next to her. She took me by surprise from beginning to end.

As we're laying in bed, I smile to her, and she smiles back, whispering as if she's saying a secret! "I love you."

"And so do I. Especially when I come back home for surprises like that."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, for** **anyone who can guess what Jace plans for Clary for her birthday, I will give them a little preview of either MISTAKES either BEHIND THE CURTAINS.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this little conversation with Lily?**

 **` 2. And what about this quick little lemon** **?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	86. 2 - Confessions

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ So, for** **anyone who can guess what Jace plans for Clary for her birthday, I will give them a little preview of either MISTAKES either BEHIND THE CURTAINS. And** **remember, Jace asked Clary to take ten days off. It doesn't take ten days to propose.**

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 41** **: Confessions (1,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Taylor Swift -Wildest Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

I get home, tired from my long day of work. Actually, since Clary is staying at her mother's for those two days, I decided to pull a little more work hours so I could have my Saturday afternoon off when she'll come back. To be honest, I'm rather mixed about her going to see her mother. For her sake, I'm glad that she's making that step toward her mother, but I wish I could have been there for her. And still, I know this is something she wants to do alone, because not even once she asked me to come with her. And I get it, whatever they will talk about, it's something that they need to do alone. But still … I wish she would have asked. Or maybe I just wish that Clary would be a little more dependant of me. Because if she is, she can't leave. And I think this is very selfish and ugly of me.

I actually thought a lot about that Jon issue. And the more I think about it, the more I am glad that Clary is madly in love with me. Because to be honest, Jon can offer her much more than I could, he was just too late and too clumsy. They share a whole world together, a world that I would never understand. They have this same passion animating the both of them, even though Jon isn't that great in cooking as Clary mentioned it several times. And there's this little part of me that is scared to death of the 'what if'.

What if Jon made a move sooner on Clary? Like when she refused to even talk to me for two whole weeks after she broke our engagement? Or when I neglected her when I drowned myself in work? Jon was just too slow to show her his feelings. There's this part of me scared that, if he had made a move during those horrible times for me, Clary might have given him a chance. Because I remember very clearly why she broke off the engagement, because I deceived her and showed her a side of me that neither of us knew could exist when she was involved. And Jon was nice to her. Actually, he _is_ nice to her. This is something that Clary keeps on repeating. He helped her make herself a name among Chefs behind the curtains. He helped her get respected by her pairs. He helped her as a cook more than I ever could.

And there's also the fact that Jon is younger than me. I keep doing my best to forget Clary's and I's age difference, and usually it's rather easy because she doesn't act so much her age. But the gap is still here. And Jon is only six years older than her …

Deep down, I know I'm being ridiculous. Clary loves me, and she made that pretty clear more than enough times. I know that I'm only depressing myself with those dark thoughts. But still, I can't help them from coming to haunt me.

And as I get undressed in my bedroom to go have a shower, I see something even more upsetting on the matter. On Clary's nightstand, there's an open envelop addressed to her, with Jon's handwriting. I know his handwriting, because I snuck out Clary's contract with her contractor, just to make sure Jon wasn't scamming her. Which he wasn't, because he can't even have the decency to be a full bastard for me to really unleash myself on him.

For a moment, I hesitate. This is Clary's personal stuffs. I know how wrong it is to read someone else's correspondence. I had a few cases at work where a party sued for something as simple as that. But I still take the envelop in my hands and sit on Clary's side of the bed, staring at the piece of paper, my mind torn in half.

Suddenly, my phone rings, and Clary's name appear on the screen. My heart smiles, because her calling means that she made it okay with her flight to her mother.

"You can breath, I'm alive. Actually waiting in line for my luggage," She brightly says, and I exhale with relief, letting my back fall on the bed, the envelop still in my hands.

"Was the flight alright?" I ask her, and I can almost picture her rolling her eyes as she responds:

"Actually, no. The pilot got possessed by a demon, and so this is my ghost calling. You better call Dean so he can salt and burn my bones so I don't turn into a poltergeist."

"Well, at least you would have seen Dean in death," I chuckle, and she brags about the very idea of it. I love this fangirl side of her. Especially since I know I'm the only one who ever saw it. Maybe Sebastian, but like she said, Sebastian is like her brother, so I guess it's normal.

I glance down to my hand holding the envelop, and decide to put it back on her nightsand. But still, I can't help but ask: "Babe? I … There's this envelop on your nightstand."

"Oh, that? It's from Jon. It's a sort of 'I'm sorry' letter. He's asking for us to remain friends, or at least good coworkers. You can read it of you want," She lightly says, as if nothing, and this makes my heart clench. Not in a bad way, but more in a way that I'm overwhelmed by the trust she just put in me by allowing me to read her letter. And this is what makes me decide that I won't.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her, and I can actually picture her shrug as she lets me know:

"I'll give it a shot. This is what adults do, isn't it. They give second chances and let go of the mistakes of the past. I mean, Jon is my friend, and I would be sad to lose his friendship. Still, I'm sure it'll be kind of awkward between us at first."

I don't say anything, nodding and not realising that this is useless, until she asks: "Do you think that I should shut him out?"

I swallow hard, because honestly, I would _like_ her to shut him out. But this isn't about me, it's about Clary. So I decide to be the bigger man, and tell her: "I think you should follow your instincts. I mean, I understand why he fell for you, and I guess I would have rather a little piece of you through a friendship rather than nothing if I were in his position. Just … be careful, and avoid alone time with him."

"Of course. I have to go, Jace. I can see my Mom and she has purple cotton candy," Clary says, and I tell her goodbye, chuckling a little because Clary can be crazy for cotton candy. I discovered that during our trip to Disneyland.

After hanging up, I get up and go take a shower, and once out, I decide that I'll eat light and go straight to bed. But my plans are thrown off when I see Simon in the kitchen, holding a beer out to me. He's been staying home for a couple of days, but I haven't seen him. But then again, I was working, or with Clary, using her free time to actually go out with her since its been a while since we did so. And I honestly don't think that he came to see me to begin with.

Simon is sitting on a chair, and I sit in front of him, waiting for him to drop whatever bad news he has for me.

"Maybe I should get you somethings stronger?" He says, glancing at my beer but not meeting my eyes; and this little hesitation is enough for me to know what this is all about. I'm not stupid, and like I said, I don't think he came to town to see me. Still, I decide to play a little with him:

"Please, tell me you didn't knock her up!"

Simon looks up to me with huge ogling eyes, as he mouth stutters: "Y-y-y-you know?"

I roll my eyes and explain: "You guys aren't the most secretive person in the world. She's my baby sister and you're my best friend. Do you really think I wouldn't notice? I'm not stupid, I'm actually quite smart, if you ask me."

He looks back down on his hands, apparently slightly embarrassed, and so I ask: "Why now, though? I mean it's been almost three years, so what took you so long?"

I have known for a while that the two of them were in this relationship. To be honest, I personally think that Izzy had always had a crush on Simon, and that when she estimated she waited long enough, she simply went for it, like she always does when she really wants something. I never told them anything because for as long as I wasn't sure they were ready to be a steady couple, I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable around me, if the worst was to come. They wanted to keep it for themselves, and as long as Izzy wasn't hurt and she was happy, I went along with it, pretending to be blind and dumb, when the whole wide world could see it.

"I don't know, man. I never thought it would be a lasting thing, and I didn't want to drag you into it. And Izzy kept on saying that you would …"

"Lose it? Yeah, you should know that Izzy watches way too much chick movies for her own good," I retort and getting up to get some food in my system. Thank God Clary left a whole plate of veggie moussaka. Bless her, and her little thoughtful attentions.

"You're taking this pretty well. _Too well_. It's not normal," Simon stages, and I just shrug as I inform him:

"I know where you live. If you hurt my baby sister, I know where to kill you, and how to never get charged for it."

Simon stares into my eyes, hoping that I am joking to a certain level, but I am deadly serious. And after we exchange a long look, he gets that I wasn't joking at all. Simon is my best friend, but Izzy holds a special place in my heart, and he knows it. So I put a piece of moussaka in the microwave before heading out of the kitchen while it warms up, and I let my best friend know:

"And it's not because now I know that you two can go wild. No sex under my roof, and nothing that could be qualified traumatising for a brother to witness from his sister, for that matter. Keep it PG5, and don't have sex talks with me, ever again!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So, for** **anyone who can guess what Jace plans for Clary for her birthday, I will give them a little preview of either MISTAKES either BEHIND THE CURTAINS. And** **remember, Jace asked Clary to take ten days off. It doesn't take ten days to propose.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this telephonic moment between Jace and** **Clary? What about Jon and Jace's feelings toward him? And are you interested in reading Jon's letter?**

 **` 2. So Jace knew all along, what did you think of this little revelations from** **Simon?**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	87. 2 - Birthday Surprises

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 42** **: Birthday Surprise (1,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Taylor Swift -Wildest Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Today was my last day of work before Jace's surprise thing for my birthday. For six weeks that he told me about it, he didn't give a single thing away, and I'm still in the blur concerning it. Which is annoying, because this whole secrecy makes me more curious than I usually am. I mean, he could have just told me, I wouldn't have mind. I actually tried to get it out of Aline, or Izzy, but none of them knows what's up with the 'surprise'. Not even Simon (since Izzy asked him, now that it's official between them). Though, I'm sure Simon knows, but pretends he doesn't for Jace's sake.

There's actually only Seb who knows about Jace's big secret, but that idiot knows how to keep a secret. He said that he was backup plan, which I find hard to believe since I know that Jace isn't a big fan of Seb. It's not that he doesn't like Seb, it's just that … he's not a fan. I guess there are people who actually never get along.

Dad also knows. He didn't tel me per say that he knows, but when I called him to let him know that we wouldn't be able to celebrate together this year, he said that he already knew, and that he didn't mind because he was sure I would love the way I would spend my birthday. Still, he told me that he planned a little get together with my friends, and Grandpa Christopher joining us for the occasion. Dad even joked about the fact that Grandpa never came as much to the US, that since I came in the picture. Apparently, he's not a big fan of the New Continent.

Anyway, all of that to say that to be honest, I'm dying to know how this is going to turn out. But I'll have to wait another couple of days since my birthday is in two days. And I literally can't wait. The suspense is too much. It's even getting frustrating. How can Jace be so good at keeping secrets? Well, I guess it's one of the perks of being a lawyer. Maybe that's why only Seb and Dad know about the surprise. Damn to all those lawyers!

When I get home, I smell melted chocolate, which makes me smile, because _chocolate_. Maybe Izzy decide to binge in front of movies this evening; and if so, I'm totally going to join. Especially if she puts a movie with Jace Gyllenhal, because let's be honest he's totally worth drooling over. Even if Jace and Simon make fun of us when we do.

But instead of Izzy, I find Jace in the kitchen, with a beautiful table dressed for two. There are purple and white roses spread all over the table while Jace looks at me with a big smile on his face as he walks to me, saying:

"Happy birthday, babe."

He kisses me softly on the lips, losing his hand in my hair, but all I can do is stare at the table. There's a bottle of champagne, and fruits around a chocolate fondue. And let's not start talking about the candles. They're all over the place, giving a nice dim light to the kitchen that I never saw here. And all I manage to say in front of this beautiful proof of love, is:

"My birthday is not for two other days."

"I know. But I need to give you your present now. I can't wait for your birthday," Jace explains, as he gently directs me to a chair and helps me sit.

I glance up at him, noticing that once again I'm completly fading next to him. I mean, the guy is wearing a tuxedo, when I'm in jeans and a blouse. He's doing his best to give me an awesome birthday, and I'm just ruining the thing by being so … flaws-y.

Jace hands me an envelop and wishes me once again a happy birthday, before going to his seat. I glance at the sealed envelop, before looking back at the man of my life, feelings finally catching up to me. I can't believe he did all of this for me. Not that it's unbelievable, just that I wasn't expecting that. I know that Jace loves me, he proves it to me every single day through small gestures that he thinks I don't notice. Like doing the laundry because he knows I don't like it. Or letting me fangirl over Dean. Or buying everything sheep related, because I love sheep.

But this is big, and all at once. I think I'm actually going to cry. But I do my best to not to, because Jace always assumes I'm crying for the worst when I cry. Even when it's obvious I'm happy.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Jace. I would have been plenty happy with a pizza and some Netflix," I let him know, because a small part of me is afraid that he's overdoing because of Christmas fiasco. I know that it scarred him, Simon told me, as well as Aline. Mostly because Christmas doesn't have the same signification for Jace as for me. Jace had a happy childhood during which he loved Christmas. So the fact that he forgot it, especially when it was supposed to be our first, really planted a knife in his ego.

"I did it because I love you, Clary. I want to make you happy. I want to see the sparkles that are illuminating your eyes right now, always gleam in them," He earnestly states, and this makes me blush and look down to the envelop. I think I'll never get used to those love declarations coming from the depth of his heart.

So I open the envelop, because let's be honest, I'm so curious about what can be inside. Maybe we'll do the Harry Potter theme park. Or maybe he lied and we're going back to Disney. Or maybe we're going to an opera show. But no … I was right, those are tickets. But they're plane tickets for Paris.

I longly stare at them, perfectly aware that the second ticket can't be for him, and a little part of me crumbles down as I remember what Seb said about him being Jace's backup plan. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I'm going back to Paris, I loved the little time I had there. But … I would have like better to spend my birthday week with Jace.

Jace actually clears his throat and explains: "I haven't been fully honest with you over the past several months. Ever since Christmas, I have been seeing someone every Friday afternoons, letting you belive that I was at work, when I wasn't ..." This makes me look back at him as I try to follow his thoughts, and he continues: "He's a doctor who practices hypnosis, and he's been playing with my mind for the past seven months, convincing me that i shouldn't fear planes. I actually did a few business trips during the last few weeks, all very small, and all that were settled within the day, and … I managed. So I can take you to Paris so you will have a magical birthday there. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so you can rest a little before your actual birthday."

For a few seconds, I don't say anything, looking back at the tickets as I slowly sink the information in. Jace fighting his worst fear for me. Because he loves me. This is … there are actually no words to qualify such an act of love. And so, without being able to stop them anymore, I burst into tears, overwhelmed by Jace's love.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ For those who don't know flower language, white and purple flowers are a symbol of pure and eternal love. This is why Jace chose those for Clary. Even if Clary didn't pick the subtlety of this because she doesn't know much about flowers. To be honest, I think this Jace is boyfriend goals. In my book he is. And yeah, I'm swooning over my fictional character, sue me.**

 **~ Anyway, I think it's obvious where this story is going now. See? I did promise that there will be no bad ending, you just needed to have faith in me.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of this birthday surprise?**

 **` 2. So ... Now, we all know what will happen in Paris, and I hope that you will like it.**

 **` 3. What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	88. 2 - A New Beginning

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 43** **: A New Beginning (1,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Helium**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Taylor Swift -Wildest Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

ROAD TRIPPIN' PARTS

I wake up with the feeling that Jace is looking at me with love from afar. With a small whimper, I quickly hide my face under my pillow while whining with a very sleepy voice: "Why are you up so early? We're in _vacations_! Come back to bed and sleep some more!"

We arrived yesterday late afternoon, and I have to honestly say that I happily hit the pillow when we finally got in our hotel room. I was just tired from the flight. Jace actually did very good. It was a little odd seeing him doing all these little preparations before getting in the plane, and seeing him being so focused on tying his 'magic lace'. When I questioned him about it after the landing, he confessed that the lace was to do two things: represent his anxiety, and keep his hands off of me. I guess last time really did something to him.

Sebastian actually came to the airport with us, just in case Jace had a relapse, and so I could still go to Paris. But to be honest, even though I appreciate how Jace thought of everything, I wouldn't have gone with Seb. I would have stayed home with Jace, because he is the one I want to spend my birthday with, no matter how much I love Seb.

So now, Jace and I are in the City of Love, once again, and I am beyond happy. Today is finally my actual birthday, but that's not the point. I am just, happy. I actually noticed how Jace managed to get us the same hotel room than our first time in Paris, but I didn't say anything. Mostly because I don't think there's much to say. I deeply appreciate the gesture, and I can only show him that. Just not at barely seven in the morning after a day of travelling. Especially when I can get up late since I don't have to work. What's wrong with this guy?

I hear Jace slightly chuckling before walking to me and kissing the creek of my neck (the only apparent part of my skin), as he wishes with love: "Happy birthday, babe."

"Why are you awake so early?" I whine, peeping my eyes out of the pillow when it becomes obvious that he's fully awake. And as I do so, I see perfection before my eyes. There's a tray with a full breakfast on it just a few feet from me.

I promptly sit up, widely smiling at this profusion of food, and Jace chuckles once more before kissing my forehead and getting up to pick up the tray and put it in front of me as he explains: "Making today perfect for you."

"You don't have to. My life is already splendid with you," I let him know, though I won't lie, breakfast in bed is just … _perfection_. Especially when that said breakfast has:

" _Brioche Perdue_ **(it's like French Bread, but with brioche. It's even tastier** )! I love you," I exclaim, clapping my hands together with delight. I haven't had Brioche Perdue ever since I was in London, working with Franc, mostly because I need to wait for the brioche to harden and that whenever I make a brioche back home, Jace never lets it live more than a couple of days (in the best of cases).

Jace frankly laughs at me as he sits in front of me and I take a small piece of brioche to dip it into Nutella. "The quickest way to a girl's heart is through her stomach," He wisely says, and I can't agree more.

"The person who invented this saying had to be a lesbian. She understood women way too much to be a guy," I reply before drinking the glass of fresh orange juice. Then, I take the largest piece of brioche, and after putting more Nutella on it than necessary, I happily eat my birthday breakfast under Jace's loving eyes.

"If birthdays are supposed to be like that every year, I definitely love them. I actually wish it would be my birthday everyday," I state, my mouth ungracefully full, and Jace slightly frowns at that; so I explain with a bright smile: "I feel like a freaking princess, right now. Breakfast in bed in a beautiful room and a charming prince looking at me with love. You make me feel like a fairytale princess."

But of course, after saying so, I just take my last bite of brioche, putting Nutella all over my mouth. Grace and I are definitely enemies. But Jace doesn't seem to mind since he reaches for me, and wipes the Nutella off my face with his thumb before sucking it up.

Then, in a commotion I don't really understand for it happens so fast, Jace puts the tray on the floor and hovers over me, his lips kissing mines with passion. Without even thinking about it, I just wrap my arms around him, loving this birthday more and more as it goes.

Jace interrupts our kiss to look deeply in my eyes, and before he can say what his golden orbs are already screaming at me, I respond: "I love you too."

Jace smiles at me, before leaning to gently kiss me, making us roll so I end up on top of him. In a move that became completly natural to me, I remove my night shirt, revealing to Jace my naked self, and he appreciatively looks at me, his eyes flying from my breasts to my face.

I know that if he rolled us like that, it's to give me complete control of our lovemaking as he often does when he can feel that I'm wilder than usual. Well, I think today he's doing it because it's my birthday, and it's a way for him to tell me that he's all mine. I don't know, that's seems very like a very Jace-like thinking.

So I gently take his hands, and slowly trail them up to my breasts just so I can feel him on me. Actually, I can already tell that I won't last long. Just having Jace touch me, is setting fire to my body. But then again, I never last very long when I'm on top.

With a small growl escaping his throat, Jace buries himself in me; and I moan in his ear with satisfaction, letting him know: "God, Jace … I'm almost there."

Jace kisses me passionately, but our lovemaking remains as soft and gentle as it began. He only puts one of his hands on my smaller back, to go deeper inside of me, and making the pressure inside my stomach grow even more. I can feel it coming, making every single hair of my body rise of blissful anticipation. And with one thrust deeper than the others, Jace sends me to nirvana, making me hiccup of delighted surprise before falling on his chest as he thrusts a few more times.

As I'm laying limp on him, Jace caresses my hair whispering to me how much he loves me, and I just smile of happiness. Because I am just simply and plainly happy.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace and I spent the day together, walking through Paris and taking a nap in the afternoon (because vacations mean sleeping a lot in my book). And now, we're going to the Eiffel Tower to have dinner because Jace said that it's something he wished we did the last time we came.

Still, I'm not completly stupid. I mean, Jace did his best to give me the most magical birthday ever, and he picked special places to do so. Like the hotel room where we made love for the first time. Or the canvas bridge we went to to put our own canvas a year ago. Or the Eiffel Tower where I asked him to make love to me for the first time. I'm not a relationship expert, but it does seem like he's going to propose to me again. I don't know. Or maybe it's just me hoping that he will.

As we're waiting for the waitress to walk us to our table, I catch Jace looking straight into the maitre d'hotel's eyes, and I know that he has something planned. But since it's still my birthday, I don't know what to really expect.

The waitress walks us to a secluded table for two, and when she brings us the menu, I decide to just get on with it. I know myself, I am going to be too nervous throughout the whole meal if I don't say it now.

"Can I say something?" I ask, putting the menu back on the table, and feeling my heart beat way faster than it should. Jace expectantly looks at me, and so I vaguely point the restaurant, explaining:

"If this is what I think it is, I just want to say that … I liked the first time better. I love you, and I feel all the love that you have for me. But … I liked the spontaneity of the first time. I liked how it was coming straight from your heart. Don't get me wrong, I know it comes from your heart now too. I … I don't know, I liked how natural and normal it came from you the first time. If you have had asked for an answer right away, I would have said yes at the moment. I just thought I should let you know."

For a moment, Jace doesn't say anything, apparently taken aback by my words; and then he simply smiles at me, everything in his attitude screaming that he's holding his laughter.

"Well, this takes the pressure off, doesn't it?"

I guiltily look at my hands, feeling really bad about ruining all the big words and speech that he probably planned. But then, Jace gets up and walks to me, kneeling when he's at my level. As he's kneeling, he swiftly kisses my lips before asking: "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, would you marry me?"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So? What did you think of this chapter, plainly and simply?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	89. 2 - Proposal

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

‼️ **PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING FURTHER‼️**

 **~ So, this is it. The end of our journey. To be honest, I'm a little bit sad that we are over with this story. I liked those characters, and how I made them evolve. I liked how Clary became a strong and confident person over the chapters. I liked how Jace was just perfect. Seriously, he was boyfriend goals, that dude we all have in mind but that will never come to life. I also like this Valentine, though I didn't develop him as much as I should have.**

 **~ I actually had the idea of this story to show that having an awful and terrible past doesn't mean the end of the world. It means that you'll just be more determined to have your happy ending. But I mostly wanted to show that getting over a rape isn't something you easily do, no matter you're liking in the person who's helping you with that. Clary struggled, even after being a real established couple with Jace. It took them time to go pass this, and like Jace said several times, this is a shade that will never go away. But they learned to live with it, and actually not let it ruin Clary's life. And this is what is most important in my opinion. You might not think like me, but this is what I think, and I wanted you to know why I wrote it like that.**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy this last chapter (though don't worry, there will be an epilogue, that's for sure. Maybe even some bonus chapters)**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 44** **: Proposal (3,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Sia - Salted Wounds**

 **Evanescence - Together Again**

 **Taylor Swift -Wildest Dream**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

How weird is it that I never really lingered on the age gap between Clary and I. Even for my birthdays, I just never really thought of it. For me, Clary has always been just Clary, no age affiliated to her name. But today, as I watch her soundlessly sleeping, I suddenly find myself thinking about it. Thinking about how I was living with an eighteen years old girl fo the past year, when I am over thirty-one. How outside of conventions does that sound now that I really think about it?

And still, it never felt wrong to me. Not even once. Clary feels just right. She even feels perfect. Sure, there are sometimes when she acts less mature than usual, but I don't think this is due to her age, but just to her being human and herself. Everyone has their little moments of craziness, and I get to personally see Clary's because she's confident enough around me to let me see this side of her.

To be honest, I am rather nervous about today. I am actually planning to propose again to her tonight. _Finally_. After more than six months of us living in that shade where we weren't engaged, even though we were an established couple, I will finally kneel down to her and propose in a way far more appropriate than the first time I did it. But the thing is, I don't even know how she feels about it anymore. She never mentioned the ring ever since she gave it back to me, and she never said anything about a future us as a married couple.

I tried to get something out of Sebastian, he is her best friend after all, he must know something. But that idiot stayed faithful to Clary and didn't share anything to me. Not even a little clue for me to know if I should abandon the idea of proposing or not. And I didn't even try with Kaelie, because she will stick to the girl code. So now, I am stuck with the interrogation of not knowing if Clary will send me to the bushes with my proposal. It's weird how I wasn't anxious at all when I proposed to her out of the blue with no preparation, whatsoever; and how nervous I'm feeling right now, when I've been preparing ever since that disastrous night.

As I keep on getting my insides knot over something that is not happening for another few hours, Clary stirs a little in her sleep, and so I straighten up, doing my best to keep my face unreadable. Clary has this tendency of being able to read me all too well, and I want tonight to be somehow of a surprise.

Without even glancing at me, she loudly whines and throws a pillow over her face all the while complaining: "Why are you up so early? We're in _vacations_! Come back to bed and sleep!"

It's funny how Clary who is always the first up, is actually the one insisting on sleeping. I mean, she's always up before eight during her days off. And now, she's just trying to sulk in bed as much as she can. This is actually a side of Clary that I never got to see before, her being lazy just because she has the luxury to do so. Even when she was put to be rest under the doctor's indications when she ended up at the hospital, she kept herself busy because she hated doing nothing. I guess she's taking very seriously the motto 'vacations are meant for leisure'.

I get up and walk to my beloved as she shrieks and hides herself even more under the covers. But that doesn't stop me for kissing the tiny bit of skin I see of her collarbone as I wish her a happy birthday. This is actually the first birthday of hers that we spend together. I don't consider that the week we spent in Disney as birthday material, because I wasn't aware of it at the time. And last year, she was in London with her father during her birthday. So this is the first time that we are really celebrating her birthday together, and also one of the reasons I want it to be perfect for her.

"Why are you up so early?" She grumbles, clearly annoyed with the idea that she has to wake up. I chuckle as I explain to her that I am just trying to make her day perfect. At that, she rolls her eyes at me, ready to scold me, but as she sits up, she catches a glance of the breakfast tray I ordered for her, which makes her smile of delight as I bring the tray to her. Clary and food, a long love story…

Her eyes sparkles with delectation, but she stills stops herself to tell me that I already make her life splendid. _Splendid_ , that's the word she used, coming straight from her heart and without her even thinking about it. She is about to add something, when her eyes fall on the French Brioche, making her squeal of delight and declare her undying love to me.

I know that she loves that dish, she often complains on how she can't make it anymore because I never let any brioche last more than two days back home. It's not that I'm doing it on purpose, it's just that her brioches are too good, and that I don't even realise eating most of it.

Actually, to be honest, living with a pastry chef really had an impact on my body. I got less muscular due to the delicious food Clary would always have waiting for me at home, and also due to the fact that I stopped exercising any kind of sport, whatsoever. Mostly because before Clary I used to have a very strict diet, and that when we started dating, I went back to the gym and to jogging to evacuate some sexual frustration. Now that I'm living with her, there's no need for that anymore, and I don't have the time, anyway. And though Clary's food is most of the time healthy, I always take two or three portions, which is not helping. I'm not saying that I got fat, I'm just saying that my abs melt down, and that I'm showing less muscles. I look less like a GQ model. And I don't really intend on changing that since Clary confessed that she liked me better like that.

"The quickest way to a girl's heart is through her stomach," I point out, and she grins at me, her mouth full of brioche as she asserts:

"The person who invented that saying had to be a lesbian. She understood women way too much to be a dude."

I laugh at that, seeing no flaw in her reasoning. But as I'm about to get back at her with a witty response, she catches me off guard by saying that I make her feel like like a princess. For a few seconds, I don't say anything, just looking in the deep green of her eyes, startled by her words. I might make her fee like a princess, but -as cheesy as it sounds- she is the queen of my heart.

But I don't tell her that, because I know that this will embarrass her, like most of the times I say something romantic to her. So instead, with my thumb, I just wipe off her mouth the little Nutella that lingers there, and as I lick it away, something breaks in my mind. Without being able to stop myself, I remove the tray from my way, and hover over Clary, kissing her soft lips and feeling myself already aroused for her.

She moans against my mouth, and I stop our kiss just so I can look at her, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the love I have for her. It's like, all of it is coming crushing down on me, making me choke before I could even formulate the words. Clary seems to understand it and smiles with love to me as she whispers: "I love you too."

 _God_ , how can this girl know me so well. No wonder why I have it so bad for her. Without any efforts, I make us flip so she is on top of me, just so she can know that she has all of me. And also to erase that memory of our first time in this hotel room. Because, even though it was a big step in our relationship, I still remember how stressed I was about it, and how disappointed I was in myself for not being able to give her the bliss she deserved when I was inside of her. Which is why I put her on top of me, because she never fails to orgasm when she's on top.

With gentleness and confidence, Clary takes my hands and puts them on her breast, and I smile to her as she closes her eyes and appreciate the feeling of having my hands on her skin. She actually took on some weight over the past couple of months. Not that I'm complaining. Especially since she has this smart metabolism that put all her weight in the right places, creating delicious curves that I love to touch.

Just by the way she tilts her head backward, and by the temperature I can feel beneath my fingers, I can tell that she won't last long. I could even finish her with just my fingers and my tongue, she's already on her path to nirvana, but she doesn't like it when we don't both have a climax. And to behonest, so do I.

So without really trying to make our foreplays last longer, I just plunge in her, making her bite her lower lip all the while jerking her head backward and moaning loudly. I can tell by her tightness that she's seconds away from total bliss, and she actually doesn't hesitate on telling me, just in case I was planning on making our lovemaking long.

With love, I bring her face to mine and kiss her longly and passionately, even though our intercourses is being very gentle and intimate, that doesn't stop our passion for coming in the way. Still, Clary breaks our kiss, sucking in deeply air, as her whole body tenses, and she makes that face that always triggers my own orgasm, and so I thrust in her a couple of more times, finishing with bliss.

Then, she falls limp on my chest, and I bring my hand to her hair. I know that this is her favourite part of us being intimate, the little cuddle just afterwards. She never actually said anything about it, but still, I see how she always pouts a little when I break our embrace too soon when I'm afraid of crushing her under my weight.

So now, we stay like that, my heart beating a little faster as I realised that this was the last time we made love as we are. If tonight goes according to plan, Clary won't be Clary Morgenstern anymore, but Clary soon-to-be-waylaid, once again.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Clary and I are sitting one in front of another, each looking at our respective menus, and I'm starting to be _really_ nervous. How can it be that I go almost daily to the tribunal to defend people in front of complete strangers and judgmental people, and I can't just remain calm about asking my girl to marry me? I can actually feel my hands getting sweaty, and my heart beat destroying my ribcage.

Maybe this whole romantic restaurant thing wasn't such a good idea, after all. I should have waited to make her a nice and intimate dinner so it would be just the two of us. But … I saw the sparkles in her eyes every time we watched a chick movie and that this kind of proposal was done. So I know that a part of her wants it. What I don't know is the answer that will come to it. I know she loves me, but I also know that I screwed up very bad when I made her feel so unloved that she broke off our engagement.

With all the difficulties in the world, I swallow, glancing at Clary over my menu. This is going to be a _very_ long meal. Why am I feeling so much pressure over something so simple? I love her, and want to make it clear to the world. It's not that complicated. Especially when you know that she's already my wife to my heart. I just need to legalise and verbalise it. No big deal. So _why am I so nervous_? Why did I rehearse even more than I ever did for any court hearing? I wrote countless declarations that I learned by heart and that I intend on telling her before popping the question; but now, it seems that I am just seem speechless.

I should actually be talking to her, like every time we go to a restaurant, asking her opinion on the menu, but all I can think off is what's coming for desert. I actually made an arrangement with the staff so they would put 'Road Trippin' when our deserts would come; but now that I think of it, I should have asked for the apertisers. The stress is just too intense.

Suddenly, Clary puts her menu back on the table, and clears her throat, making me look deeply in her eyes. For a second, I fear that the menu just threw her off and that she'll ask that we go to another place, but then, she just says: "Can I just say something?"

I nod, my heart literally in my throat, and she looks down at her hands, her brows slightly furrowed. Then she looks back at me, determination in her eyes as she points the restaurant and she goes on: "If this is what I think it is, I just want to say that … I liked the first time better. I love you, and I feel all the love that you have for me. But … I liked the spontaneity of the first time. I liked how it was coming straight from your heart. Don't get me wrong, I know it comes from your heart now too. I … I don't know, I liked how natural and normal it came from you the first time around. If you have had asked for an answer right away, I would have said yes at the moment. I just thought I should let you know."

For a whole minute, my body and brain are frozen, just trying to comprehend what just happened. Did she just … Is it me or ... did she just take the pressure off? Just like that. … God, what did I do to deserve this woman? I feel like laughing just so I can physically get relieved of all this unnecessary pressure. And still, an old fashioned part of me, buried deep inside, tells me that I should have grown balls earlier and asked her months ago, just so she wouldn't have had to say that.

Still, I get up, and kiss my beloved before kneeling to her and opening the jewellery box that never left me ever since she gave me back that ring. She's smiling at me, completly oblivious of all the eyes glued on us and all her attention on me. I see sparkles of love illuminating her eyes, as well as a few tears threatening to escape, and I know that there are also unshed tears in my own eyes. Finally, she will be my fiancé again.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, will you marry me?"

She furiously nods at me before crashing her lips unto mines, and I just relish in that. Clary and I finally engaged once again.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The diner went alright, though it was quick. I think the two of us were just in a hurry to be alone. Especially Clary. As soon as I close the door of our hotel room, she jumps in my arms, kissing me savagely, and I eagerly respond to her. This is something I noticed about Clary, alcohol makes her wilder. Especially champagne and rum, and tonight we had our fair share of champagne.

Never breaking our kiss, I walk us to our bed, and lay her there with all the delicacy of the world. I stop to look at her, but this doesn't seem to be to her liking. She grabs her the hem of my trousers and yanks me back to her, already undoing my belt, and that's when I stop her. I take her hand in mine, and slowly takes her to the level of her face, imprisoning her other hand on the way. This makes her stop and she looks at me, a question echoing in her eyes.

"Trust me, babe. Just be completly mine tonight, and let me take you somewhere you've never been," I luxuriously whisper to her ear, though I know I'm just bragging here. I don't know if I'll be able to take her somewhere I never took her, I just know I want her … to completely surrender herself to me.

s

She seems to think about it for a few seconds before relaxing and closing her eyes, giving me complete control over our lovemaking. Slowly, I let go of her hands, and kiss my way to her lips as I'm slipping her out of her cute little back dress. My fingers caress her milky skin, as I start trailing my way to her breast through kisses, and she moans when I get rid of her bra and imprison one of her nipples between my teeth.

As she arches herself to me, I dip my hand in her core, and she starts squirming as I play with her clit. With pleasure, I kiss my way further down, rejoiced by all the little noises she makes. When I slide my tongue inside of her, she loudly gasps, and so I literally eat her up, bringing her closer to her paroxysm, but not giving it to her. When I feel that she's almost there, I stop, and slowly replace my tongue by my fingers as I kiss my way back up to her lips.

She keeps on panting my name, for me to help her find release, but I don't do anything. Instead, I undo my tie, and lean to her ear: "Babe, I'm going to tie your hands together. I won't hurt you, just trust me."

She nods, barely thinking about it as she tries to grind her body against mine. I smile to her, knowing that the restrain is going to be something erotically frustrating for her, and then I get rid of my cloths. I remember how our first times, she wasn't doing anything, but that was because she knew nothing and she was shy. Now, she won't be able to do a thing, when she knows she can.

I lean to deeply kiss her, the head of my member at her entrance, and she tries to up her hips just so I can be inside of her. But I secure her hips back on the mattress, making her whine and pout, and me smirk as she tries to wrap her arms around me. With a calculated slowness, I slide inside of her, feeling her so wet and tight that I growl of pleasure, and with that same slow pace, I start going in and out, doing my best to hit her G-spot every time I am inside of her.

Little by little, I start going faster and harder, encouraged by her little 'yes' of pleasure, and I feel that we are both coming to our paroxysm, I secure her tied hands against the mattress and pin her like ever agaisnt the bed, making her scream of pleasure like she never did before. I can feel sweat crawling in my back as her inner walls tighten around me, taking us to could nine. With a grunt, I let myself gently fall on top of her and untie her restrain so she can wrap her around me, which she immediately does.

After a few minutes, I lift myself up on my elbows, and remove the few wild hair that are on her face. She looks at me with love, raising her hand to caress my face, happiness written all over her face. If I was to die, I'd die a happy man, because this face she's making, is the only thing that keeps me going in life. That face is the reason why I get up in the morning, the reason I smile when I think of her, the reason why I want to marry her. And so I lean and kiss her:

"I love you so much, Mrs Clary Wayland."

.

 **.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

‼️ **PLEASE READ BELOW‼️**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ So? What did you think of this chapter, plainly and simply?**

 **~ I still can't believe this is the last chapter! This seems unreal. Gosh. So many feels. Please, please, please let me know how you felt about this story, wether you're a guest or not, wether you already reviewed or not, wether you're new, or here from the beginning.**

 **~ ‼️ Also, if any of you guys has** **Wattpad, please go check out Blooming Hearts (and its sequel Fighting Hearts). It would mean the world to me, and I'm sure that you would like it. it's you guys who gave me the strength to write it, and to make it my own story (as some of you might know, it used to be a fanfic here); and I would love to know what you think of this story. I don't know how Wattpad works with people who are not registered, but I think you can still read it (though I'm not sure). Anyway, all of this to say, you should go and check it out.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	90. Epilogue

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

‼️ **PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING FURTHER‼️**

 **~ And here comes the epilogue. Hope that you enjoyed that Clary's story in this Fic. Finally comes the epilogue that took me forever to write. But now, you have it.**

 **~ And do not worry, I did not forget about the other stories that need updating, and I will finish EVERY story that I started.**

 **~ ‼️ Also for all of those who wanted to read Beaten At His Own Game, or The Hearts Series as it is called now, you can on FictionPress! I will put the first chapter online tomorrow night, and I really can't wait for you guys to read it. You don't have to be registered to read it (or even to leave a comment wink wink). So please go check it out, and leave me a lot of love. ‼️**

 **~ Anyway, without making you wait any further ... enjoy this final update.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **.**

 **Epilogue (3,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Jace and I are standing in front of this wonderful piece of art that Jordan and Paolo made for us, and it finally hits me as Jace puts in my hand a knife and direct my hand toward the cake. _We are husband and wife_! I mean, I went through the whole ordeal of preparing for this day, getting ready, having Kaelie and Lily play with me as if I were a doll, having Dad walking me to the altar, standing with Jace in front of a priest, saying our vows. But _this_ moment, us cutting our wedding cake together, _this_ is the moment that finally clicked it for me. I don't know why.

I mean, it's not like I suddenly woke up, on my way to marry the guy. Jace and I have been planning this day for three years. Well ... We didn't plan much to be honest. Lily and Maryse were all too happy to actually take care of all of it, and I was all too happy to not be swamped by the hassle. I mean, that's what Moms are for, no? Take the pressure of during the preparation of the wedding so you can focus on other important stuff. Actually, even my Mom popped every now and then, to help out. So wedding preparations must be a mother thing ... well in my head it is.

Anyway, so Jace and I finally said our vows, in front of a lot of people (who knew I knew that many people); and now that we are cutting our cake with all the delicacy of the world (since the photograph is taking a hundred picture a minute to get the perfect shot), I suddenly feel overwhelmed by the love I have for Jace. Making me look up to him (disregarding the photographer's instructions), and what I see in his eyes is the exact same feeling that I am feeling right now.

Unconditional love.

We smile at one another, love and happiness emanating from us, and Jace uses the opportunity that I have my head up to steal a kiss from me, making me scowl at him and look back at the cake we are so slowly cutting. I mean, if he ruins my makeup, Izzy is going to kill me, and lying in a coffin would be a very bad way to start our honeymoon.

Three years ago, after staying for months in our apartment, Izzy finally had the courage to tell her parents that she didn't like medicine, and that she hated the school. There was a lot of arguments, mostly because her parents couldn't understand why she didn't tell them any sooner, but in the end, Izzy told them that she wanted to be a makeup artist. And so she went to a special school in LA, where she became a professional who insisted on doing my make up for my wedding. Not that I'm complaining, since she kept it rather simple. I was afraid that Kaelie and her would go overboard, but they didn't, even for my hair. They made it more wavy than curly, and added a crown of white flowers.

Though I have to say, what I really like is my dress. See, Mrs Herondale said that she only had boys, she wanted me to have her wedding dress, but it was really old school. So Lily and her came up with the solution to keep the top, and change the skirt. It's all white (what a shocker for a wedding), but though the skirt is simple (despite the length worthy of a princess dress), the top is all about lace and sheer, and I love it. I am definitely going to keep this dress for my future children, and if I only have boys, they will have to fit into a bridal gown, I don't care. I think that Jace likes the dress just as much, because when he saw me walking down the aisle with Dad, his eyes lit up, making my heart swell with happiness.

Finally, our cutting-the-cake-posing is over, and we get to go back to our chairs, letting the professional cut the cake, and it struck me for the first time. No matter how many cakes I made over the years, I never thought of the complexity of cutting them into beautiful edible pieces. But I guess, today it is not my problem either.

I am actually really amazed by the cake Jordan and Paolo made. I actually no idea what it would look like, because Jace said that he didn't want me to near anything baking related. He said he would take charge of the design and see with the guy, and that it was the one thing he really wanted to be involved in. So I let him, and I am not regretting it.

I mean, yes, the cake is simple. Especially knowing that over the years we always had wedding cakes ordered from us during the weekends (five are actually our limits per weekend), and that we did some pretty crazy designs, the cake they made for Jace and I seem rather plain. But ... I know why Jace insisted that he wanted to be part of the cake, and I think it is so romantic that it could have been a cinnamon biscuit, I would have been fine with it.

It's a four and a half story cake, because we have been together four and a half years. The fondant is white, but between each 'floor' of the cake, there is a little piece of Jace's and I love story. Like there is a little pickup truck, like the one Jace picked me up in, or there is a little Mickey, there is a little plane, a little Eiffel Tower, a little scale of Justice, plenty of little cupcakes; and on top, there are the two of us _in the magical meadow_! The place where Jace and I first ... got intimate, the place he had intended to first propose, the place he takes me back to every year to celebrate our anniversary. _Our magical and intimate place_.

The little characters that are on every wedding cakes are also from Jace. He had them handmade by some guy who specialises on porcelain making, and it is the two of us kissing, though I am not shorter than him, due to the fact that I am standing on a heavy book that looks like a Law book. As we are served our pieces of cake, and given our little characters, Jace leans and explains to me: "You are standing on the book, because no matter what, you will always come first."

Isn't he sweet or what? I mean, let's be real, over the past three years, there had been times when Jace started letting himself fall back into working too much, but these times, I didn't kept it for myself, and let him know that I didn't like how it was going. Jace never got annoyed wit me, or told me that I was being needy, on the contrary.

I smile at him, completely forgetting about Izzy and her perfect makeup, and I kiss him, before promptly sitting back straight as someone knocks on their glass to require silence. I look up, seeing Seb smile at me, a glint of mischief in his eyes, and I know that the moment I least wanted to come has come. _The speeches_.

Once everyone is silent, Seb clears his throat, and starts talking, a big grin on his face:

"So since I am the closest thing you have to a brother Little Red, I have all the rights to tease today. I have to say first of all: _FINALLY_! I mean, it took you three freaking years to get married to the dude you knew you wanted to marry all along. Thank God you hate shopping, or it would take you decades to constitute a wardrobe"

A few people chuckle, while my cheeks burn and I glare at Seb. That idiot!. He smiles at me, rising his glass, as he continues: "But all jokes aside, seeing you so happy, sitting next to the man you love, makes me feel like this is too the happiest day of my life. I know that life hasn't always been easy on you, but you're the strongest and sweetest person I know. And this makes you deserve every ounce of happiness you get. And if Jace doesn't deliver, don't worry, lawyers always know how to make people disappear ..."

People laugh again, as I smile to him, mouthing thank you as I try to not cry. Yeah, I'm definitely going to ruin my makeup today. I hope Izzy predicted that and used waterproof mascara.

As Seb sits, Simon gets up, his glass up as well, Izzy sitting next to him in a dazzling night blue dress.

"Jace and I have known each other for ... quite some time, and I can truly say that I have seen him go through all the stages of life. And until today, I thought I had already seen him go through all the wide range of human emotions, but I guess I was wrong. Because I have never seen you this happy before, Jace. Not even when you won your first case, nor when you told me that she was your one. _This_ is the happiest I've seen you, and if marriage means this level of happiness, I can't wait to get married as well."

Jace rises his glass to Simon, a small smirk on his face, while Izzy presses Simon down his seat to scowl him. I lean to question Jace about it, and he whispers in my ear: "Simon is planning to propose next week. But given her reaction, I guess Izzy isn't that eager to get married." I gently tap his arm, because he shouldn't revel on his best friend being in an awkward position.

After Simon, both Aline and Alec have their speech, both talking our happiness, and both making jokes about Jace having to be careful not to get fat, marrying a pastry Chef, making everyone laugh a little. Alec came to the wedding with Mr Bane (They finally made it official two years ago, when Alec brought Mr Bane to his birthday party, and as I predicted, everyone welcomed Alec's sexuality with open arms).

Jordan also makes a toast, with Maia sitting next to him with Paolo and his date, and Jordan being Jordan, he mostly makes me blush as he starts talking about honeymoon bliss. I mean, my whole family is here! Gee, that man. But I wouldn't change him one bit. He ends his speech by telling the guests that even if they don't like the cake, they have t pretend this is the best cake of their lives, or him and Paolo are out of a job. Of course, everyone laughs at that.

Then Jonathan, Jace's father also makes a toast, lingering on the fact that Jace's grandmother would be so happy to see him passing on the ring for the seventh generation. Robert also makes a speech, saying that he is so proud of Jace, and telling me to not hesitate on knocking some sense into Jace when he's being stupid and overwhelmed with work. Many people laugh about that, because almost everyone knows that Jace can work a little too much at times. Grandpa Christopher makes a toast as well, ending it with him being old, so Jace and I should get going and stat making him great-grandchildren already.

Then Lily stands up, all smiles at me and she wishes Jace and I many many years of happiness, I recall how she helped me getting ready this morning. I mean, sure she mostly planned the whole wedding with Maryse, but as I was putting my dress, she came to the dressing room and gave me a bracelet, and a blue garter. Since my dress is already a mix of old and new, she said that I only needed something borrowed and something blue. The garter is my something blue that she bought for me, and the bracelet is a silver one that my Mom lent me.

And thinking about her, I glance in her direction, seeing her looking over at Jace and I with love in her eyes. The Officer Graymark is sitting next to her (so much for them being just friends). Mom told me yesterday night that she wasn't going to make a speech because she didn't need an audience to tell me that she was proud of me, and happy that I made my life on my own. We spent the night together, in my room at Dad's house (because Jace being traditional insisted that we do it according to tradition), and though it was weird to have her at Dad's, I am grateful for the opportunity I got to be with her and spend the night with her.

After Lily sits back, Maryse gets up, her vibrant red dress making her stand out in the crowd and she smiles at us, as she tells us: "There are merely not enough words to describe the sense of peace that a mother feels in her heart when she knows that her child is taken care of. While I know that my son could fend for himself and survive alone in the world, I also know how nice it is to have someone to care for you and spend the rest of your life with you. If you are lucky enough to get that chance, then you can never take it for granted.

I know that no matter what happens, Clary and Jace will care for each other and take care of each other with patience, love, and understanding.I know that my son is in good hands and that he has found the perfect woman to be his wife. I know that they will be great together and that they will continue to make each other happy."

Jace brightly smiles at his Mom, before kissing my temple, and Mrs Herondale gets up with a bit of difficulty, the last three years hadn't been kind to her. But she kept on telling me that Death could shove it, and that she was going to see me getting married, and to see my first baby as well (I don't know what the big dead is with old people and babies). She smiles at me, before she gives us her speech on her own:

"I am so happy for you, Clary. To see you so radiant of love and happiness is making my heart swell for you. So I want you to do me a favour, and remember that day. That day when you are so happy, that you feel like you can fly. Because life isn't always flowing the way you would want it to do. Sometimes life is hard. Sometimes life makes you say things that you don't mean. Sometimes life make you act crazy. Ad when those hard moment will come, what will make you stick to your man is the memory of that perfect day. That day when you thought that Jace was all you need to be happy. Don't be so quick to dismiss this day. Don't be so quick to forget the immense happiness this man can bring you in that simple fraction of time that is today."

"Mrs Herondale is very incisive," Jace tells in my ear as the elder woman sits back and Kaelie gets up, grinning at me. I narrow my eyes at her, wondering what she had planned for me, but then she looks at Jace.

"im not going to make a long speech about what a lucky bastard you are for getting to live with a pastry Chef who happens to be the sweetest person I know, and who is gorgeous to top that. I mean, we all have eyes, we all know her, and if there is one person here who hasn't tasted Clary's cooking, let that person get up and live this wedding right now." She waits a little, daring anyone in the crowd to get up and leave, but when no one does so, she resumes her speech.

"So, anyway. what I wanted to say, Jace, is: what I said on the first day we met still stands. And always will. And just so you know, I _always_ have broccoli in my fridge."

Jace genuinely laughs at that, though I am personally lost, and when I turn my head to him, he simply check his head, telling me that this is between Kaelie and him. And I know that if I ask Kaelie about it, she won't say anything, because Kaelie always sides with Jace for some unknown reasons. I mean, what happened to the infamous girl code!

And finally, my Dad gets up, rising his glass to me with a wink as he says the most simple speech in the world: "What I promised you this morning will always stand Clary. No matter what, no matter when, you just need to say the words."

As he sits back down, Jace tells everyone to dig into their cake, and when they do so, Jace leans so his mouth is brushing my ear, making me inevitably blush.

" _Jace_ ," I admonish him, and he chuckles, not the slightest embarrassed before he asks me: "Were you having cold feet this morning?"

"Where do you get that?"

"From your father," He says, as if it is the most logical thing in the world, and I shake my head at him.

"If that's your way to know what my father and I talked this morning just the two of us, you will have to do better Mister Sneaky Lawyer."

"Am I no longer a serial killer?"

"I think you're smart enough to be both," I let him know with a small smile, before tasting a piece of the cake that Jordan and Paolo made for me.

We all enjoy this little moment, all talking amongst each other and appreciating the delicious cake my team made for us. For a while it is all joy and happiness, with a few laughters bursting out every once in a while as soon says a joke to their neighbours. And when Jace and I both finish our cake, Jace presents me his hand to take me to the dance floor. I grimace a little, because ... well, though my dress is magnificent, it is not practical to dance.

I wrap my hands around his neck, expecting to hear some traditional classical music, but instead, I hear an interpretation of Road Trippin' that makes me smile at Jace.

"You're such a romantic."

"Anything to make my wife smile like your doing right now," He grins at me, and so I answer with a cocky grin of my own as I reply:

"And when I thought I should invite Mrs Taylor to the honeymoon ..."

Jace wiggles his eyebrows at me, always happy when I bring Mrs Taylor to the equation. It's not like he likes it better when we role-play, but more that the two of us enjoy our little time with Mrs Taylor. Especially when it is unexpected. The last time she showed around, she surprised him in his car, in the parking lot of his office building. Suffice to say that the two of us liked it very _very_ much.

"Jace?" He looks down at me, all smiles, his golden eyes gleaming with love, and I let him know: "Mrs Herondale was right. This is the happiest I have ever been."

"To more happiness for the woman I love the most," He says, leaning down to kiss me. I kiss him back, and then rest my head against his chest. The two of us dance for a couple more songs, when my Dad comes to our side and asks for a dance with me.

Once I am in my father's arms, he brightly smiles at me, and makes me twirl around as best as he can (given my dress), struggling just like Jace did. I smile back and I see love in his eyes as we spin around to the music.

"You look so happy, Clary."

"I am, Dad. I really am," I tell him, recalling how he told me this morning that no matter what, he would have my back, and that I could always come back to him if I didn't feel it anymore. He wasn't saying that to be an, or because he doesn't believe in Jace's and I love story, but more than he's just being a Dad. "To be honest, I've never been happier."

Dad smiles even wider at those words, before kissing my forehead and telling me:

"It's all I ever asked for."

 **✖️ THE END ㈜2**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

‼️ **PLEASE READ BELOW‼️**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **And there it is. That sweet, sweet ending. No jokes, nothing bittersweet, just plain old sweet. Hope that you liked it. I, for my part, enjoyed writing this little story.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina ㈏4㈏4㈏4**


	91. BONUS 1

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **㈏4 I know that you've been waiting for this chapter for SOOOO long, it feels like last year ... actually, I think it was last year. But anyway, here are coming some bonuses. I'm sure you will like them, because they are ... cuteness overload ㈴1**

 **㈏4 Also, don't forget to check out on The Boss's Daughter the other story I am working on. You know me, I am no good at summaries, so check it out and give it a go, and let me know what you think. **

**Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **BONUS 1** **(1,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

With a small sigh, I get out of my car and head home. And as usual, I am met with the smell of something delicious cooking in the oven. I don't know how she does it, but Clary always manages to awake my stomach with her food, no matter what. It's probably some kind of sorcery, but I'm not complaining. After ten years of us being together, and five being married, I still didn't get bored with her food, and I hope I never will.

Three years ago, Clary and I moved to Utah, mostly because her parents where moving as well, and that she didn't really want to leave far from them. I didn't mind because being a lawyer, there is always work wherever I will go, and so we moved to sunny Utah. Clary left her boutique in the very capable hands of Jordan and Paolo (who immensely improved over the years), under the direction of Maia, and she still goes there from time to time, to see if everything goes right. She opened a new boutique here, and though I am not sure, but I think it has even more success than the one she has back there. Kaelie followed us, and works with her now, doing what Maia used to do, and though she doesn't say it, I know that Clary is glad that at least one of her best friend came with her. Seb stayed back, taking Valentine's position, but he comes to visit at least once a month.

I wander off into the house, looking for Clary, but she is nowhere to be found. She's probably at the store, since glancing outside, I don't see her in the garden either. Us coming to Utah made us see larger in terms of home. Izzy and Simon moved in together in what used to be Clary's and I's flat, buying it off our hands. I was actually surprised, sure that Izzy would have wanted to stay in LA after all, but she found enough work where we used to live, and she really liked the city, so Simon made the effort to move further from his parents, and they moved in together. They got married two years ago (after Izzy turning down Simon twice for some unknown reasons), and I think the person who enjoyed the most out of it is Mom. It's like whenever a wedding is around, she turns into that wedding-crazy person that no one knew existed. Right now, she is getting all worked up for Alec's and Magnus's wedding. they're supposed to get married in six months, and she's already hysteric about it. But it's Mom ...

She and Robert came to visit us in Utah several times, curtesy of Clary, and each time, it felt that she was more Clary's mother than mine. they would go out together all day long, doing God knows what and sharing God knows what, leaving Robert and I all alone. But I'm not complaining, because I know how much Mom loves Clary, and how much Clary appreciate being part of the family.

As I enter the kitchen, I see some banamuffins on the counter, poorly hidden under a cloth, but when I lift the tablecloth to take a muffin, I see a piece of paper protecting the goods, with Clary's handwriting on it,

 _ **Those aren't for now**_

 ** _If you take a single one without my being here_**

 ** _I will never bake any more of them for you!_**

 ** _So wait for me, and we will celebrate together!_**

Grudgingly, I let go of the fabric, cursing the fact that she still isn't here. Seriously, this is torture to put those in front of me, and not allow me a small bite into them! I'm sure there is a law against that sort of practice, and I will make sure to look into it when I get to work tomorrow. With a sigh, I leave the kitchen and its tantalising goodies, and head to our bedroom to rest while waiting for her. Work has been hectic lately, but then again, when it isn't? Sam stayed back when I came to Utah, and so Hodge and I tried to find a new solution. We didn't get a new associate, because so far, though there had been a lot of work, I have been able to manage though Clary still had to call me out on it a few times.

I don't know how she does it, but she always do it with grace. It never feels like I have been doing something wrong, and she never tries to make me feel guilty about it, but when she feels that I start to lose myself into work, she is here to remind me my priorities. And I love her for that. I won't lie, still up today, I am haunted by the fact that I almost lost her because I worked too much and the fact that he can feel when I start to go off that road again, and tells me about it is reassuring. Because it allows me to keep doing what I love. I think that if Clary hadn't been able to call me out on my shit at moments I start falling off the wagon, I would have changed profession. because I'd rather loose that than her.

I'm about to drift to some light sleep, when a part of the note echoes in my brain. _What do we have to celebrate_? Did I forget an important date? It's not our anniversary, it's not her birthday, and Clary doesn't like celebrating Valentine's Day (mostly because she works all day, and just wants to rest when she gets home). I frown, wondering what we could be celebrating, but I have no freaking idea. So I get out of bed, and head to the bathroom to make sure I look nice, just in case. And there, I find something that makes me stop breathing all at once.

I stare at the thing, feeling my heart beat faster and faster of excitement as the little plus sign is all I see now. I go closer to the sink and take the test in my hand, just to make sure it's a plus, and not a trick of my imagination. But I am right. _She's pregnant_. My wife is pregnant with my kid! I'm going to be a father! I feel like flying, right now. We're going to have a baby!

As I keep on smiling like an idiot to my own reflection, I hear Clary calling out for me from downstairs, and so I rush to her and take her in my arms to make her spin when I see her. She laughs, and says, "Oh, goodie, you found it."

I feel so overwhelmed with happiness that I can't even formulate one single word. She smiles, still up in my arms, and caresses my cheek, erasing happy tears I didn't even know I was shedding. "I guess this means you're happy about this."

"Ecstatic!"

"Can I tell my Dad, now?"

"You can tell the whole wide world! We're going to be parents!"

Clary gently shakes her head, and asks for the floor, but though I lower her down, I don't let go of her. We've had this conversation a few times, and the more we talked about children, the more I saw that Clary was excited about having some, contrarily to the first time she thought she was pregnant. Personally, I had always wanted kids, and now that we have one of the road, I can't wait to have even more.

I kiss her, passionately, and though she is kissing me back, I can tell that she is smiling. Without being able to stop myself, I make her spin in the air once again, before settling her down, and letting her know, "I love you."

She lovingly smile at me, "I love you too."

Like a child, I grin, and I lean down to kiss her stomach where our child is growing.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **Awwwwww! Clace babies on the way... So much cuteness and** **fluffiness. Nothing more to say than that ...**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina ㈏4㈏4㈏4**


End file.
